Descubriéndonos
by Queen Khione
Summary: "Descubrirse a sí mismo era una ardua tarea que no se podía hacer en soledad; y Marinette siente, que el único que puede ayudarla, es alguien que se encuentra al igual que ella" {Nathanette-Finalizado}
1. Emparejamiento y Azar

Hola, ¿qué tal? Con un poco nervios me presento en este fandom, sin creerme todavía, que llegó por fin el momento de publicar esta historia que tuve tiempo planeándola. Más de un año, casi dos.

Esta historia fue inspirada en el bello arte de _**Usaisle**_ , una artista que me cautivó completamente, por ella volví a re-encantarme con los personajes de ML y decidí escribir esto. Le dio una concepción completamente diferente a Nathanaël, Marinette y Adrien. Y, aunque desapareció y ya no ha publicado hace más de dos años, sigo esperando que vuelva, porque definitivamente su dibujo era hermoso.

 **.**

Sin más preámbulo, les dejo leer:

Este fic va dedicado a todas aquellas almas en pena que estuvimos buscando incesantemente fics Nathanette, sin hallar resultado más que unos poquitos, pero hermosos.

 _Espero que les guste, fue escrito con mucha dedicación y amor._

 _ **.**_

 _ **«Descubriéndonos»**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo uno:** Azar y Emparejamiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La maestra Bustie ingresó al aula con la elegancia y felicidad de un pajarillo en plena primavera, radiante, contrarrestando el poco ánimo que había a esas horas de la mañana en los cansados rostros de sus alumnos– _a excepción de Chloé, tener la habilidad de ocultar bajo capas de maquillaje lo indeseado resultaba bastante beneficioso_ –. Dejó el libro de clases sobre su escritorio, antes de apoyarse en el borde de éste como usualmente hacía, portando un objeto entre sus delicadas manos.

—Buenos días —saludó, sus labios se ensancharon hacia arriba y sus alumnos notaron de inmediato el pequeño saco de terciopelo azul y bordes morados que tenía en sus manos—. ¿Quieren saber por qué traje esto?

Preguntó sin rodeos, moviendo la bolsita frente a ella para atraer la atención de quienes se sentaban más atrás, puesto que sus palabras no llegaban con la misma intensidad. Marinette y Alya compartieron miradas indiscretas, ésta última más interesada en la respuesta.

—Les contaré: esta idea me ha tenido muy entusiasmada durante las últimas semanas —confiesa—. Como maestra es mi deber buscar las mejores modalidades para el aprendizaje de mis alumnos —se incorporó, mientas caminaba hacia el centro del aula—. No siempre puedo aplicar los mismos mecanismos, porque no todos aprenden de la misma manera y sería muy, _muuuy_ aburrido, ¿no creen?

Todos asintieron.

»Este saco tiene sus nombres —siguió la mujer, mostrándolo a todos—. Realizarán un trabajo en parejas durante estos dos meses de clases que nos quedan. Tendrán esa cantidad de tiempo para investigar a profundidad sobre la historia de los monumentos más cercanos a nuestra ciudad. Lo que compone nuestra esencia. Serán escogidos al azar y, cuando hayan tenido el nombre de su compañero de trabajo, les diré el castillo que les tocó. Sobre el escritorio se encuentra una hoja con las instrucciones, pueden sacar las que requieran.

»Cuanto más original sea su exposición mejor será la calificación. Pido compromiso y responsabilidad, no me decepcionen, chicos…

Terminó de decir, revolviendo los papeles en el interior del saquito, moviéndolo en círculos.

Marinette se sintió morir, rodeada por las voces de sus compañeros que comentaban la nueva noticia de su profesora, cada vez más estridentes y ansiosas. Al parecer era la menos animada y eso no se debía por lo extenso y laborioso del trabajo, todo lo contrario, este tipo de investigaciones le encantaban. El problema radicaba en que:

 _¡¿Qué pasaría si le tocaba con Chloé?!_

¡Estaría frita!

¡Frita!

El azar nunca había sido amable con ella. La conclusión sonó tan irónica para sus adentros…

Mordiéndose los labios, en su mente se materializaron devastadoras situaciones de desgracia e infortunio.

Ni siquiera conseguía soportarla a tres metros de distancia… menos lo lograría si le tocase trabajar con ella. La sola mención ya era difícil de digerir. Y ya había tenido suficiente con la exposición de física que tuvieron que hacer dos años atrás.

La desesperación de la joven fue tal, que Alya puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Mari, adivinando los temores de su amiga.

—Tranquila, no es grave.

—Alya…

—Las posibilidades son mínimas, ¡ya verás! Sabes cómo es _'señorita yo-yo'_ , si no consigue lo que desea hará escándalos y lo obtendrá a toda costa, ella no está dispuesta a mover un sólo dedo por esta exposición y Sabrina es la única que puede manipular fácilmente. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

A veces el entusiasmo de su amiga la hacía sentir más intranquila…

—¿Cómo estás segura? —Murmuró, Marinette—. Tú misma me has dicho que no tengo suerte…

—Sabrina —la voz de la señorita Bustie interrumpió los dilemas internos de la pelinegra, antes de acercarse a la susodicha. La sombra de Chloé se encogió en su puesto y todos callaron.

—¿Si, maestra?

—¿Me harías el favor de sacar un nombre?

—C-claro… —la chica se levantó de su puesto, inclinándose hacia la maestra quien le extendía la bolsa. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron un montón de papeles bien doblados que la invadieron en la incertidumbre de cuál escoger y si sería el correcto para que le tocase con su «mejor amiga». Tomó uno que estaba más al fondo y se lo entregó a la Señorita Bustie, dudosa.

—Bien veremos quién será… —Dijo, con voz cantarina—. Uh.

Caline torció ligeramente sus labios, disconforme con el resultado.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Chloé, impaciente y malhumorada por las condiciones del trabajo. Estaba dispuesta de antemano a protestar si Sabrina no era su compañera.

—Bourgeois y Raincomprix, vosotras dos seréis el… —Los ojos verdosos de la profesora recorrieron la carpeta que traía en su brazo izquierdo, leyendo el listado de nombres—. Castillo de Fontainebleau, las instrucciones están en el escritorio, tomad dos copias y organicen su exposición afuera.

Tomó su bolígrafo y tachó el nombre del castillo.

Marinette sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Nada era peor que Chloé.

Ahora podía tener altas expectativas para el proyecto.

—¿Ves? —Cuchicheó Alya a su lado—. Nada de qué preocuparse, ya sucedió lo peor… Quizás puede tocarte con Adrien, ¿eh?

—¡Alya! —casi grita Marinette, avergonzada de que él pudiera oírla. Aunque no desquitaba esa posibilidad– _escondida posibilidad, muy en el fondo tenía ese pequeño capricho cuidado en su corazón_ –, pero Marinette era muy torpe y controlar sus emociones era una ardua tarea que nunca le fue sencilla sobrepasar. Su enamorado gozaba de tener excelentes calificaciones, gran sentimiento del trabajo en equipo y esfuerzo; era la pareja perfecta para realizar cualquier tipo de investigación. Y si ella estaba con sus nerviosismos y arranques, el resultado no iba a ser de lo más idóneo, pensó.

Y podría perjudicarlo.

—¡Siguiente equipo de trabajo! —anunció la maestra para callar a sus alumnos, sin perder su entusiasmo. Dio un leve recorrido visual por el aula y se dirigió hacia la tercera fila de la derecha—. Ivan es vuestro turno, saca un papel, querido.

El corpulento joven hizo como le indicaron, antes de entregárselo a su maestra sin una sola pizca de nervios como Sabrina.

—Bruel y Césaire —llamó y Alya coge su bolso, dispuesta a poner manos a la obra en la investigación. Después de todo ella era una periodista innata y Mari vislumbró ese brillo ambicioso en la mirada de su amiga—. Castillo Amboise, no olviden las instrucciones y planifiquen su exposición afuera, por favor.

—Suerte, Marinette —murmuró la morena guiñándole el ojo con picardía, saliendo del salón junto a Ivan.

—G-gracias…

La Señorita Bustie fue pidiendo al azar a cualquiera de sus alumnos que sacaran un papel dentro del saquito azul y fueron retirándose del aula en silencio. Después de dos parejas de trabajo formadas, Marinette vio salir a Adrien por la puerta junto a Juleka.

—Ya sólo quedan dos parejas… —la señorita Bustie se encaminó hacia Nino y le extendió teatralmente la bolsita—. Elegid. Tu decisión vale por dos.

Quedaban cuatro alumnos en la sala.

Marinette no supo si se alegraba o no de que su compañero no fuera Adrien. Un leve brote de decepción se hizo notar en su rostro y ojos azules.

Lo prefería así, pensó después, mientras veía a su maestra desdoblar el papelito que Nino le había entregado. Podría trabajar tranquila sin su presencia y no lo perjudicaría.

—¡Muy bien! Ya hemos terminado aquí. Nino y Rose, investigarán sobre el castillo de Chambord. Marinette y Nathanaël el castillo de Chenonceau.

 _Nathanaël._

El nombre hizo eco en la mente de la joven, trayéndole recuerdos de dos años atrás. Giró su cuerpo hacia él, encontrándose con una mirada turquesa ligeramente sorprendida. Marinette sonrió por eso.

Definitivamente harían un buen equipo durante estos dos meses. Y sería un tiempo perfecto para conocerlo mejor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¿Les ha gustado?

Quizá no diga demasiado aún, pero es una historia que trata de muchos ámbitos en la vida cuando se está por llegar a la adultez, aprender a crecer y madurar, entre otras.

Hay tres cosas que quiero comentar antes: **Primero:** he respetado el canon y Marinette, en la historia, sigue perdidamente enamorada de Adrien. He analizado tanto capítulo por capítulo la personalidad de los personajes para respetar todo y que, por supuesto, no sea nada OC. Quedé loca con tanto análisis jaja xD

(Me gustan los retos, la verdad)

 **Segundo:** Nathanaël no será aquí el chico que mendiga amor. Digo esto porque, lo visto en la primera temporada, me dio a entender que él tiene bastante orgullo y personalidad (que no la muestre es distinto). Además, después del cap. donde hizo su mayor aparición, no se aclara si él sigue gustando de Mari.

 **Y tercero:** he decido no indagar con mi imaginación sobre los hechos de las temporadas que se vienen, porque no quería dejar todo tan alejado del canon. Así que, técnicamente, el capítulo de Volpina, donde se haya el libro, etc. No ha "ocurrido aquí". Del personaje no se muestra lo suficiente en el capítulo para haberlo puesto en la historia. Me disculpo si alguien deseaba leer sobre ella, pero como soy obsesionada por seguir el canon no me atreví.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, se vienen muchas cosas, está en termino así que no se preocupen por las actualizaciones. Serán en sus días adecuados.

Esta historia empezó como una ligera idea cuando vi el capítulo donde aparece Nathanaël, ya tenía mis ojitos puestos en el personaje, pero recién cuando pudimos ver un poco más de él, me enamoró junto a Marinette.

Es tan lindo el ship que hasta suena y se escribe lindo. _**Nathanette.**_

¿Soy la única que piensa así? XD

* * *

Quiero agradecer a _**Solita-san**_ que me editó la bella portada. El arte es de _**Usaisle**_ , la historia en mi cabeza comenzó con esa simple imagen, ¿saben?

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer**_. Espero que me acompañen en esta travesía que trata sobre Marinette y Nathanaël.

 _ **Un beso y un abrazo**_. Nos vemos en dos semanas más.

.

 _PD: ¿reviews, favoritos, follows?_


	2. Dudas y hallazgo

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dos** : Dudas y hallazgo.

.

.

.

Nathanaël no era muy bueno con las palabras, pero sí para dedicar sonrisas, observar y compartir silencios agradables. Se perdía en sus pensamientos a menudo y contemplaba en detalle lo que llamara su atención para después traspasarlo en papel– _la intensidad de los trazos seguía siendo un misterio para ella, puesto que Nathanaël no solía compartir frecuentemente sus dibujos_ – apretaba sus labios cuando algún trazo le costaba más que de costumbre y, para el desconcierto de Marinette, no le parecía molestar el flequillo que cubría parte de sus ojos.

Era un buen chico, concluyó Marinette después de una semana de haber sido asignados como compañeros de trabajo, y haber hablado con él lo suficiente. En siete días logró obtener algo de él, _un poco de su forma de ser_. Ese pequeño conocimiento la dejó vagando en sus cavilaciones toda una tarde, después de despedirse de Alya en la escuela. Nathanaël no parecía ser de las personas que guardaran rencores en su corazón, buscar problemas o alegrarse de desgracias ajenas. Tampoco hablar mal de los demás a sus espaldas. Era tranquilo y amable cuando alguien se le acercaba.

Tal y como ocurría con Alya, no entendía cómo un joven de buenos sentimientos fue arrastrado tan fácilmente por los deseos Hawk Moth.

 _¿Tan poderoso era un akuma para nublar a la gente?_

Tikki percibió lo inquieta que estaba esa noche, la muchacha se removía en su cama una y otra vez, gruñendo por lo bajo al ser incapaz de quedarse dormida por sus dudas personales.

—¿Sucede algo, Marinette? —preguntó, en medio de la penumbra. Elevando su cuerpecito hacia la misma altura del rostro de su dueña.

—He estado pensando algo últimamente —responde ella.

—Lo sé, haz estado inquieta desde que llegaste —afirma la kwami—. Deberías dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

—Tikki.

—¿Si, Mari?

—¿Por qué una persona puede ser akumatizada? —la voz de la joven era apenas un susurro—. Alya fue akumatizada y tiene un buen corazón. Han pasado dos años, pero no logro comprenderlo del todo: ¿Qué tan fuerte es _esa_ emoción?

Siempre preguntaba lo mismo.

Y las respuestas la tranquilizaban temporalmente.

La kwami ladeó su cabeza, buscando las palabras indicadas para evitar causar más incertidumbres de las que ya había. Marinette podría tener diecisiete años ahora, había cambiado algunos aspectos de su personalidad y su cuerpo había madurado propio de la edad; sin embargo, para el pequeño espíritu, seguía siendo una niña con demasiadas dudas en su cabecilla. Le faltaba por aprender.

Aún era muy voluble.

—Lo que permite que un akuma nuble la conciencia de una persona son las emociones pasajeras, pero intensas —explicó, moviendo sus manitos para enfatizar sus palabras—. Pero existe algo mucho más fuerte que es el dolor y el resentimiento. Sólo se necesita una pequeña parte de dolor propio, de sentimientos rotos para alojarse allí e invadir toda la felicidad de esa persona y convertirla en obscuridad.

»Es un lapso muy corto donde hay inestabilidad. Ahí es cuando la persona deja entrar al akuma hasta perder la cordura, porque busca una manera sencilla de aplacar la decepción o la tristeza. Por eso debemos controlar nuestras emociones y no permitir que haya una catarsis de ellas.

Marinette asintió suavemente, asimilando las palabras y recordando a sus compañeros de clase, a Nathanaël.

 _Más a Alya._

 _Su mejor amiga._

Había un gran misterio envuelto en el tema de los espíritus negativos…

Y pese a su experiencia como purificadora de ellos, no comprendía la mayoría de _esos_ aspectos. Había tantos vacíos que Marinette quería rellenar…

Se sintió culpable por no haber estado allí a tiempo para evitar que sus amigos fueran dominados por ellos.

—¿Ocurrió algo en la escuela? —Quiso saber Tikki, colocando una de sus manitos sobre la mejilla de Marinette.

—Me di cuenta de algo estos días.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—La intensidad de esos sentimientos… Siento que no sé nada sobre los akumas, cómo actúan y cuánto dañan a una persona. Hoy hablé con uno de mis compañeros de clase, ¿sabes?

—¿Y? —Tikki se sentó en la almohada, al ver que su dueña aún no tenía ánimos de conciliar el sueño, decidió acompañarla—. ¿Es agradable?

—Es una buena persona, es amable y sencillo —comenta Marinette, apoyando su mejilla sobre sus manos—. Él fue akumatizado hace dos años y me cuesta creer que Nathanäel e incluso Alya hayan querido herir a otros para aplacar el dolor de una decepción. Es… confuso.

—Nunca comprenderemos todo, Marinette, hay cosas que salen de nuestra comprensión. Siempre dependerá de nosotros encontrar las respuestas. Todos los conocimientos de la humanidad fueron adquiridos porque hubo grandes personajes en la historia que tuvieron la convicción de investigar.

La joven observó a la kwami en silencio, meditando aquellas palabras—. Tienes razón… Creo que pondré en marcha _esa_ convicción.

El ánimo de Marinette se hizo notar otra vez.

—¿Lo dices por la exposición del castillo?

— Sí, ¡haré junto a Nathanaël la mejor investigación y exposición de todas! —exclama, levantando un puño.

Tikki sonríe apenas al oírla. Gritar en plena noche no era bien visto, pero cuando se trataba de su dueña, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—Ahora deberías dormir y no llegar tarde otra vez a la escuela… Vives a sólo una calle y siempre eres la última de todos.

Ahí venían las riñas y los sermones; Tikki gozaba de ser experta en ello.

—Me he dado cuenta de otra cosa, también —comentó Marinette, cubriendo su boca con el borde de las sábanas.

—¿Ah, qué cosa?

Ella sonrió cual enamorada, volviendo a su ánimo fogoso habitual.

—¡Adrien está cada vez más alto!

 _Casi grita._

Tikki suspiró, al ver cómo su dueña hundía el rostro en la almohada con las orejas coloradas.

—Los adolescentes y sus hormonas no tienen remedio.

—Es _tan_ guapo —se excusa, alargando sus palabras, antes de bostezar y sucumbir al sueño.

 _ **.**_

— _Holaaaaa~_

Las " _a" alargadas_ de Marinette le supieron a Nathanaël a alegría y entusiasmo. Llenas de _esa_ jovialidad tan propia de ella, que inconscientemente le robó una sonrisa.

—Hola, Marinette —responde, quitando sus cosas de la mesa al ver que su compañera de trabajo coloca un bolso enorme sin fijarse.

—¡Qué calor! Casi muero derretida allá afuera —exclama, abanicándose con un papel doblado—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estudio.

—Ya veo… —corrió un poco la silla antes de sentarse frente a Nathanaël en silencio. Observó los ejercicios a medio hacer del cuaderno, apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos y leyendo los enunciados de los primeros problemas. Los resultados de cada uno, Nathanaël los había encerrado en un círculo.

Un círculo perfecto, casi envidiable porque los suyos siempre eran deformes.

Nathanaël no era del todo bueno para la gracia objetiva que había en las leyes de la física, se había vuelto una costumbre verlo quedarse en las clases, siendo sermoneado por la maestra debido a sus calificaciones. Eso explicaba la dedicación extra que le daba a la materia.

—¿Física?

Él asintió apenado por el acierto, limitándose a una sonrisa fugaz que desapareció rápidamente de su rostro.

—La maestra me entregó ejercicios extras —se excusó.

—Haz mejorado, ¿eh? Antes solías despistarte en clases… Ahora prestas más atención.

—Necesito tener buenas calificaciones —explicó, girando el boli entre sus dedos—. Por eso he decidido tomar más material que los demás. Y me he replanteado ser más serio frente a la maestra este semestre, porque me ayudó bastante el año anterior y quiero estar a la altura de sus expectativas.

Marinette alzó las cejas sorprendida al oír la confesión, al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza. No podía negar que se sentía inquieta ante la emergente convicción nacida en sus compañeros, esos aires de madurez que la hacían parecer una niña pese a sus diecisiete años: al contemplar esos planes de vida que ellos se esmeraban por cumplir. Y de los cuales se ausentaban un poco en su manera de pensar.

Ella no estaba tan abierta en cuánto a ese futuro que se les avecinaba.

Algunas universidades de la ciudad habían visitado su escuela, incentivando a los jóvenes a elegir su futuro correctamente, usando todo tipo de encuestas y test vocacionales que revelarían las mejores aptitudes de cada uno.

Marinette guardaba aún en su corazón diseñar vestuarios.

Y poco a poco, ya abriendo mejor los ojos y percatándose de su alrededor, descubrió que París no era la ciudad de las posibilidades que ella creyó por tanto tiempo. Cada persona le indicaba que tuviera opciones más factibles y seguras, que la moda era tan voluble e inestable como el clima en otoño.

Que iba y venía.

Se descubrió en un París que ya no era arte, sino ciencias lógicas y puramente exactas, con un trono ocupado por las matemáticas.

—Te felicito por eso, Nathanaël, quizá te conviertas en el favorito de la maestra en un tiempo más —habló sin pensar.

—¿Eh? —Él levantó la mirada de sus apuntes, intrigado por las palabras de ella—. No quiero ser su favorito y no aspiraré a serlo. Ya tiene uno y ese es Adrien.

Los sentidos de Marinette se afilaron al oír _ese_ nombre, como si el susodicho estuviese presente justo a su lado y perturbara su corazón como de costumbre. Casi olvidó de lo que hablaban por esa _incomodidad_ que de pronto la había invadido.

—Él es muy inteligente y-y atento, he oído que es su materia favorita —comentó Mari jugando con una coleta de su cabello—. No por nada tiene buenas calificaciones y es aplicado… ¿recuerdas ese ejercicio de energía? Él lo pudo resolver sin…

Nathanaël apoyó el mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda sin soltar el lápiz entre sus dedos, entretenido con los gestos de Marinette que se desataban sin elegancia a centímetros de él: _hablando y hablando._ Cada estudiante de la clase sabía que la pelinegra concebía algo más que una simple admiración por Adrien, se volvía torpe ante su sola presencia y se le coloreaban las orejas.

Él la había observado antes– _mucho antes, cuando en ese entonces llegó a quererla_ – y estaba al tanto del nerviosismo que la embargaba cuando sentía, oía y miraba a Adrien; era tan automático en ella que florecía sin detenimientos, ni reparos. Ese constante comportamiento no cambió con la edad, sin embargo, seguía allí; siendo infantil y absurdo desde la perspectiva del pelirrojo.

Demasiado evidente.

—… él siempre resuelve los… ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Por nada.

—¿Te ríes de mí?

—No —mintió, siguiendo con el problema a medio resolver.

—Siento que divagué en el tema... —la joven rio avergonzada, llevándose un mechón tras la oreja. Le había prometido a Alya no ser tan evidente sobre sus sentimientos.

 _«¡Eres una tonta obvia!_ »

—Sólo un poco —murmuró Nathanaël, mientras encerraba el resultado en un óvalo perfecto, después de comprobar todo el proceso.

Marinette, advirtiendo esa taciturna alegría en las facciones de su compañero y deseosa por cambiar el tema de conversación, se inclinó hacia él interesada por saber la respuesta del cálculo.

—¿Qué te ha dado?

El muchacho le enseñó su cuaderno, contento y orgulloso, más lo segundo.

 _«Presión manométrica: 1.02x10^5 Pa»_

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la pelinegra, llevándose las manos a ambos lados de su rostro, al recordar ese problema en particular—. Es el que no he podido resolver.

—Es sencillo —Nathanaël se acercó a ella para indicarle el proceso—. El resultado es la diferencia entre la presión absoluta con la presión atmosférica…

—¿Ah, sí?

Él asintió—. Eso se hace al final, después de haber sumado las presiones totales del sistema…

Mientras el muchacho le explicaba en voz baja cada paso del ejercicio, Marinette iba escribiéndolo en la palma de su mano con un bolígrafo robado del estuche de Nathanaël, asintiendo y riéndose cuando él se confundía y le venían lapsos de nervios porque se le enredaban las ideas.

—Listo, lo anotaré en mi cuaderno cuando esté en casa —dijo, admirando sus palmas rayadas de boli azul—. Gracias.

Nathanaël se encogió de hombros, restándole mérito a su pequeña travesía de tutor, aún incrédulo de que había dado indicaciones en un problema de física, una instancia inimaginable semestres atrás. Viendo que su compañera estaba repasando los detalles del ejercicio en su cuaderno, aprovechó ese lapso de silencio para estirar levemente sus brazos hacia adelante, quitando la rigidez acumulada en su cuello y hombros. Cuando se reincorporó en su puesto, recostó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y echó su cabeza hacia atrás suspirando de alivio.

La constante posición cabizbaja lo había cansado.

—Hey, Nathanaël —lo llamó Mari y él se volvió a verla. El movimiento fue suficiente para quitar el flequillo de su frente, exponiendo su rostro con claridad.

Recién en ese entonces, acompañado de un tintineo en su mente, Marinette percibió algo _diferente_ en el pelirrojo. Se quedó mirándolo intrigada y sorprendida, olvidando la razón de haberlo llamado.

—¿Hum?

Ella sonrió con dificultad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? Pareces cansado…

No, no era eso.

—Dos horas.

La muchacha torció su labio, pensativa.

—Vine por ti para avanzar en el proyecto. Han pasado más de diez días sin planear cómo lo haremos —murmura, haciendo una morisqueta—. Avanzar cuanto antes nos dará más tiempo para prepararnos, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé…, guardaré mis cosas —Nathanaël cerró su cuaderno y Marinette se puso de pie, todavía pensativa por lo que acababa de descubrir—. Tengo algunas ideas, pero gastaremos un poco de dinero si quisiéramos ponerlas en marcha.

—Oh, no hay problema con ello —respondió contenta, levantando un puño en lo alto, acercándose a él. Quizá Nathanaël no era muy expresivo con sus emociones y no demostraba el mismo entusiasmo que ella por el trabajo, pero sí era responsable.

El joven le entregó una hoja de cuaderno rasgada por el costado—. Aquí están mis ideas, podríamos usar algunas de ellas si están bien.

Marinette lo recibió callada, apenas leyendo dos líneas en el transcurso porque bajó la mirada pinchada por la curiosidad; el muchacho guardaba sus cosas y ella lo observaba de soslayo, atenta a cada detalle. No sabía con exactitud, pero _algo_ tenía Nathanaël que lo sentía _diferente._

 _¿Serían alucinaciones suyas?_

Unos segundos después la joven acomodó su bolso en uno de sus hombros, disponiéndose a leer luego de una auto-reprimenda interna por su desfachatez.

Nathanaël seguía siendo el mismo.

 _«Maqueta._

 _Visitar castillo._

 _Vídeo histórico._

 _Fotografías._

 _Pintar (las partes más emblemáticas)._

 _Línea de tiempo._

 _Investigar leyendas locales._

 _Personajes históricos._

 _¿Vídeo "turístico"?»_

Hmmm…

No eran malas ideas, pensó, algunas eran bastante buenas y didácticas. Marinette se llevó un dedo a los labios, analizando las opciones más originales que garantizaran una calificación perfecta, descartando las que podrían repetirse dentro de sus compañeros y, de paso, evitar la decepción de la señorita Bustie.

Tendrían mucho trabajo por hacer si aspiraban a resaltar entre las demás exposiciones.

Iba meditando aquello cuando sintió a Nathanaël ponerse de pie e instintivamente se hizo a un lado para darle espacio, pero se detuvo de improviso.

Ya dándose cuenta de lo _diferente_.

Levantó la cabeza y unos ojos entremezclados de azul y verde reflejaron su propio semblante desconcertado en sus pupilas.

¿Nathanaël estaba más alto?

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta él, confundido por el semblante de la muchacha. Las expresiones de Marinette eran muy graciosas y él no quería reírse en su cara sin saber la razón.

—¡Estás más alto! —Chilla Marinette como si no lo hubiese visto en dos años, completamente fuera de contexto, apuntándole con el dedo. Le sacaba una cabeza de altura, su mirada seguía siendo igual de dulce, pero las facciones de su rostro, que seguían siendo gráciles, ya rebosaban cierta madurez.

—¿Q-qué?

Esta vez el desconcertado era Nathanaël.

 _¿Cómo no lo había notado?_

 _Se lo contaría a Alya: ¡Qué despistada era!_

.

 _._

 _._

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció?

Aunque parezca poca cosa, este capi tiene importancia dentro de la trama, ¿saben? De hecho, cada acción de los personajes va repercutiendo y se ve más adelante en la historia, en los arcos posteriores. Es la primera vez que realizo una historia con arcos, para que vean lo profundo que quise hacer esto jajaja xD

 **Quiero darles las gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo** , me hizo MUY FELIZ saber que les haya dado buena impresión, no tienen idea del alivio que sentí, porque al publicar estaba muy nerviosa y me preocupaba del apoyo que tendría el fic, jaja. _Espero no decepcionarlos más adelante,_ la historia fue pensada en arcos y tiene un desarrollo paso a paso. Así que, aunque pueda parecer lento al principio, tiene su justificación de serlo. Aquí cada acción y forma de interactuar de los personajes es valiosa.

El siguiente capítulo ya le da el inicio a todo.

 **Muchas gracias por leer, en serio.** Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, en dos semanas más. Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, de no ser así, les debo una disculpa. A medida que avanzamos se van haciendo más largos y complejos.

 **¡Demuestren que no somos pocos y pocas los que gustamos del Nathanette!**

Bye, bye~

* * *

PD: ¿reviews?


	3. Desilusión

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo tres:** Desilusión.

.

.

.

Era un tranquilo sábado.

Alya, Marinette y Manon pasaron la tarde recorriendo las calles de París, buscando la frescura de alguna sombra dejada por los edificios más altos y bebiendo agua tibia de una botella, tenían las mejillas sonrosadas por los intensos rayos del sol que iban adquiriendo la fuerza y esencia del verano y tenían las playeras pegadas a la espalda por el sudor. Bajaron por Rue Lacourbe y se dirigieron rápidamente al parque de Square Saint-Lambert, eran las cinco de la tarde y la abundancia de árboles en aquella zona era idónea para ocultarse del calor abrasador. Manon ya estaba cansada de tanto caminar y entre pataletas y pucheros, lograron las dos mayores llegar a tiempo antes de que la niña se pusiera obstinada a seguir.

Podía tener ocho años, pero seguía siendo una bebé.

La pequeña se desplomó sobre el pasto en la sombra y se acurrucó abrazando el títere de Ladybug que tanto le gustaba; Marinette todavía no entendía por qué adoraba esos muñecos si eran estéticamente imperfectos: se le notaban las costuras y no había tenido dinero para comprarle ojos más realistas, así que aquella vez no tuvo otra opción más que coserle botones.

Sonrió ligeramente al contemplar lo desteñidos que estaban por tantos juegos y lavados intensos. Le daba cierta nostalgia recordar los años que habían pasado.

—¿Estás bien, Manon? —Preguntó Marinette, acuclillada a su lado al verla tan cansada.

—Déjala respirar un poco —Alya se inclinó—. No fue buena idea sacarla a caminar tanto…

Mari se encogió en su puesto, percibiendo el reproche implícito en las palabras de su amiga.

—Ah, esto… Creí que era una buena idea salir a pasear… el día está precioso, ¿no?

—No fue una mala idea, pero deberías saber que ella no resiste lo mismo que nosotras.

Manon suspiró aliviada cuando una suave brisa le acarició el rostro enrojecido y sudado. Cerró sus ojos.

— _Aaaay_ , Alya, va a desmayarse. Manon se dormirá —casi grita la jovencita de origen oriental, entrando en desesperación mientras tiraba de sus coletas—. ¡Manon, despierta! Manon.

Alya no dijo nada.

Marinette acercó su rostro al de la niña, preocupada, dispuesta a darle golpecitos en las mejillas para que abriera sus ojos, pero…

— _¡BUAAAH!_

La joven–a excepción de Alya que se mantuvo imperturbable– se cayó hacia atrás sobresaltada, abriendo sus ojos enormemente.

—¡Te asusté! —rió la niña victoriosa, revolcándose en el pasto y sujetando su estómago ahogada en sus propias carcajadas. Movía sus piernas con frenesí envidiable, sin notarse el cansancio de la caminata. Marinette tenía el corazón hecho trizas por el susto. Se había preocupado en vano.

—Gané —dijo, levantándose con el impulso de alzar un puño en lo alto—. Me debes un helado, Alya, me debes un helado, ¡he ganado!

—Qué excelente chica eres —la morena le enseñó su mano derecha—. ¡Dame esos cinco!

Chocaron sus manos y Marinette las miraba desde el césped sin comprender, con el rostro desconcertado.

—Iremos a comprarte uno enseguida, ¿quieres un helado, Marinette?

Todavía no unía cabos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Quiso saber resentida por las risas de Manon y Alya—. ¿Fue idea de ustedes?

—Le hice un reto a Manon, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Alya y la niña confirmó sus palabras, sus trenzas se movieron en vaivén—. Dijo que eras muy asustadiza y que podía asustarte a cualquier hora del día. Yo la reté a que me lo demostrara, apostando un helado a quien ganara.

Alya y Manon se sonrieron entre ellas con una complicidad enorme, mientras Marinette fruncía el ceño ofendida por ser diana de burlas. Su amiga sabía desde un principio y le siguió el juego a la menor.

—¡Esos no son juegos, estaba realmente asustada!

—No te preocupes por mí, Marinette, soy muy fuerte, ¿ves? ¡Como Ladybug!

Manon hizo una pose similar de la heroína a segundos de ponerse en acción para ejercer justicia.

—¡Sí, eres igual a ella! —aplaudió Alya, haciéndole barra, como la fan que era.

Marinette se puso de pie y recargó todo su peso en una de sus piernas, quitándose el pasto de los pantalones y sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, Manon, me lo acabas de demostrar ahora. No estás ni un pelín cansada a diferencia de mí —se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su pequeño hombro—. Pensé que te sentías mal, por eso me asusté. Pero ten cuidado con las bromas ¿sí…?

Manon no sabía del compromiso interno que Marinette tenía con ella cada vez que Nadja le pedía el favor de cuidarla. Vigilar y preocuparse de niños ajenos era una ardua tarea que necesitaba seriedad y dedicación y la joven no estaba dispuesta a darle malos ratos a su madre por un descuido pequeño. Quería que ella estuviera siempre a salvo como en los brazos de su mamá; deseaba imitar ese mismo calor y afecto.

Manon abrazó a Marinette después de pedir disculpas y tomó su mano. Se fueron caminando lentito las tres muchachas por los caminos de arenilla dorada del parque, buscando al carrito de helados.

.

Tardaron en pillar al vendedor de helados, pero lograron encontrarlo luego de una hora entre los jardines de dalias, atendiendo una abuelita de chal verde con sonrisa de ángel. Cuando divisaron al hombre, Marinette tuvo su primera premonición negativa del día, recién se palpó los bolsillos de sus tejanos en busca de dinero, sin recordar si había traído su cartera o no.

 _Oh, diablos…_

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó de improviso su amiga, como siempre adivinando sus nervios.

Manon le soltó la mano y partió en busca del vendedor, Mari hizo el amago de detenerla, pero la muchacha ya estaba lejos de ella.

—N-nada.

 _¡No traje dinero!_

—Tienes mala cara, ¿se te olvidó algo?

 _«Sí»_ dijo Mari en su mente, « _el dinero, ¿cómo podré comprarle un helado a Manon si no tengo ni un mísero euro? ¡Qué tonta soy!»_

—Ugh —se quejó la pelinegra acomplejada de no saber qué decirle a la pequeña para no hacerla llorar—. Manon, Manon, ¿por qué no vamos a la pileta? ¡Allí es más divertido!

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y siguió andando hasta llegar a su anhelado destino.

 _«¡Ay, no!»_

¿Por qué era tan difícil convencer a los niños?

—Yo quiero uno de limón —dijo Alya, cuando ya estaban a sólo un paso del carrito. Manon conversaba animadamente con el vendedor, como si lo conociera de toda una vida.

Marinette le dio la espalda a su amiga y revisó su bolso desesperada por hallar algunas monedas, cuidando de no mostrar a Tikki.

« _No hay dinero_ », los enormes orbes negros de la kwami le revelaron todo y arruinaron sus endebles esperanzas. Miró a Alya con cara de perro degollado, luego de cerrar su bolso abatida.

Las expresiones de Marinette era tan obvias, pensó su amiga.

—¿Se te olvidó traer dinero? —se adelanta Alya, socarrona.

—Eh…

—Marinette siempre ha sido _tan_ despistada —comenta Manon, degustando ya su helado de fresa.

—Lo siento —murmuró la despistada, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo, cabizbaja—. Se quedó mi cartera sobre la cama.

—Elige un helado, Marinette —interrumpe Alya—. Descuida, yo pagaré.

Los ojos de ella brillaron cual firmamento.

—¡Te devolveré el dinero al llegar a casa!

—No quiero tu dinero, no te preocupes…

—¡Gracias, gracias, _graciaaas_!

Esa expresión de agradecimiento profundo le robó una carcajada a la morena. Le dio las gracias hasta llegar a la fuente, cinco metros más allá del jardín de dalias rojas y lirios blancos.

—Eres _taaaaaan_ buena, Alya, en otra vida serás un ángel —Marinette unió las palmas de sus manos, cerrando sus ojos. Faltaba la aureola arriba de su cabeza para hacer el traje completo en santidad.

—No gracias —contradijo, botando el palito del helado en un basurero–. Creo que terminaría exhausta de trabajo al preocuparme por personas distraídas como tú.

—Auch.

Alya rió.

—Eso duele —se quejó Marinette—. He estado trabajando en ese defecto, ¿sabes?

—Dime cuando hayas empezado, porque de momento no veo progreso.

—Qué cruel eres, Alya.

—Mari, Mari —llamó Manon alejándose del grupo de niños con los que jugaba—. ¡Enséñame a hacer eso!

Marinette levantó la cabeza hacia donde Manon apuntaba y vio a una niña de melena chocolate que estaba de cabeza, sostenida únicamente por la fuerza de sus manos y brazos. A su alrededor había un gran grupo de muchachos asombrados por su habilidad y existía la razón, porque apenas transcurridos unos segundos, la niña impulso sus piernas hacia su izquierda y volvió a estar de pie, haciendo una perfecta rueda. Repitió varias veces el mismo giro, pero con distintos movimientos que le otorgaban una belleza única, cada uno siendo más complejo que el anterior.

Marinette quedó fascinada.

Tenía talento.

 _«Tiene talento»_ , se dijo a sí misma.

—Huh… No creo que sea buena idea, Manon, se necesita practicar todos los días para lograr eso —advirtió la pelinegra, dándole palmaditas en la mollera a la pequeña.

—Entonces enséñame a practicar.

Alya miraba a la desconocida acróbata con curiosidad.

—La chica es muy hábil —dice de la nada—. Los niños son muy flexibles, Manon podría hacerlo sin duda.

—No me ayudas —siseó Marinette, impidiendo que la menor la oyera.

—¡Por favor! —volvió a suplicar, haciendo _esa_ cara de cachorro.

Esa cara que derretía hasta los muros más densos de hielo.

—¡Oh, no, detente, tus ojos de cachorro no! —Mari se cubrió la cara, sintiendo que el corazón se le entorpecía ante tanta súplica inocente por parte de ella.

—¿Me enseñas, por favor?

—No, Manon, tu madre se enfadará conmigo si lo permito.

Un segundo después las mayores estaban en los pastizales; Alya sostenía a Manon de los tobillos mientras ésta estaba de cabeza, soportando su propio peso con sus manos y brazos. Mari miraba inquieta la situación, sin entender cómo cedió para el gusto de la niña; era una pésima cuidadora.

—No puedo creerlo, su madre me matará si la ve así.

—¡Es divertido! —Grita la pequeña—. ¡Mari estás al revés!

—Pues claro, si estás de cabeza. Ay, ten cuidado, ¿sí? No vayas a lastimarte…

Marinette se puso a su lado ante cualquier problema.

—¿Estás cansada, Alya? —preguntó ella, desde abajo—. ¿Quieres que sostenga yo a Manon?

—Tranquilízate. Estoy de maravilla, no estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo ahora porque Manon es la que se mantiene sola, ¡qué genial eres!

Manon rió alegre, su pecho henchido de orgullo por su pequeño logro que sólo sería el primer paso para ser la mejor. Marinette esperaba ansiosamente el momento en el que se cansara y dejara ese entusiasmo de hacer piruetas. No podía estar en esa posición por tanto tiempo tampoco y ya era hora de marcharse, pero seguía allí de cabeza, intentando avanzar, soportando su peso.

Justo en ese instante se escucharon aplausos y Mari dirigió su atención hacia el estrépito, de brazos cruzados ya resignada a esperar. La chiquilla morena giraba sobre el aire botellas de vidrio que regresaban a sus manos morenas después de trazar movimientos parabólicos en el aire, al finalizar los padres de los niños le entregaron unas monedas y ella agradecía con palabras en una lengua extraña y dulce. No parecía tener más de doce años. Así que además de acróbata era malabarista.

« _¡Qué brillante!_ » _,_ apreció Marinette; ni siquiera como Ladybug lograría tanto.

La artista sacó de su bolso cruzado en el pecho algunos panfletos y se los entregó a la gente que circundaba el área de juegos, luego fue a los pastizales y, de un segundo a otro, se encontró frente a Marinette.

—Hola, venid un día de estos, comenzamos el próximo viernes —sonrió perlas y Mari le pareció la niña más linda que hubiera visto. Le enseñó un panfleto de color verde y letras doradas…

—¿Eres del circo? —Inquirió Mari, recibiéndolo emocionada—. ¿Y sales en las presentaciones? Eso es muy admirable para tu edad, tienes un gran talento.

La niña frunció sus cejas confundida, abre la boca para decir algo, pero termina borrando sus palabras antes.

—No entiendes… —adivinó Mari al ver su semblante, la pelinegra negó con su cabeza y le puso una manito sobre la cabeza—. No te preocupes, ¡muchas gracias!

Esas palabras pareció entenderlas mejor, porque la muchacha sonrió e hizo una reverencia cirquera antes de marcharse con la elegancia y agilidad de una mariposa hacia otro grupo de personas. Las telas verdes que colgaban de sus pantalones holgados y acampanados se deslizaban por el pasto y los cascabeles amarrados en su tobillo izquierdo avisaban su llegada antes de estar presente.

—¿Qué te entregó? —Manon, ahora con los pies en la tierra y no con las manos, se le acerca y se pone de puntillas para leer el papel.

—Es un aviso del circo, su primera función la tendrán el viernes de la próxima semana.

—¿Es cirquera? —Alya apega su hombro al de Mari para intentar leer—. Y es un circo indio.

—¡Vamos! —pide Manon.

—¿A casa? —Se adelanta Mari—. Perfecto, excelente idea, Manon.

La pequeña hinchó sus mejillas por el adelanto de su cuidadora. La pillaron desprevenida.

.

Nadja Chamack llegó con los pies hinchados y un hambre atroz a la casa de los Dupain, despeinada y sin ganas de escuchar los reproches y las incesantes peticiones de su hija por ir al circo de las tierras indias. La madre de Marinette era una experta para aliviar corazones agotados y levantar labios sonrientes con una taza de té, pasteles de frambuesa y charlas amenas. Estuvieron todo el resto de la tarde casi alcanzando la noche hablando, Manon dormía en la cama de Marinette por el cansancio del día, mientras ambas mujeres relataban los pormenores de decorar habitaciones, cómo comprar la mejor loza y cómo hidratarse en verano.

Marinette cubrió a Manon con dos frazadas más y dejó a Tikki, tapándola de Alya que estaba en el balcón, en la mini habitación que había hecho para ella en unos de los cajones de su escritorio.

—Buenas noches, Tikki —susurró.

—¿A quién le dices buenas noches?

—¡Ah! Alya, me diste un susto —Mari se llevó una mano al corazón, cerrando el cajón con suavidad—. Se lo decía a Manon.

—Manon está del otro lado.

Ups.

Su amiga era tan inteligente que las mentiras simplonas no resultaban con ella—. ¿Vamos afuera? Traje galletas.

Caminaron hacia el balcón y Marinette cerró las ventanas, la noche era cálida y la luna parecía una sonrisa ladeada que iluminaba apenas las calles adoquinadas de París. Había aún actividad en las calles y se escuchaba desde una imprecisa lejanía la melodía de un acordeón.

—Extrañaba esta sensación —comentó Alya, después de su segunda galleta y diez minutos de silencio—. Estaremos de vacaciones y llegarán turistas, las calles se verán más iluminadas y París tendrá más vida, ¿no crees?

Marinette asentía con la boca llena y los labios morados por el jugo de arándano. París gozaba de recibir turistas durante todo el año, gran parte de los ingresos en la ciudad dependían de ello casi en un setenta por ciento. No sólo la ciudad se beneficiaba directamente, sino también los negocios pequeños como ocurría en su caso. La única temporada donde bajaba un poco el turismo era en invierno, aunque siempre se topaba con gente de distintos países y regiones sacándose fotos, visitando los museos y las zonas más emblemáticas, pero no era lo mismo. El frío en París era prolongado y la nieve obstruía las calles; no era un panorama muy querido por los visitantes a excepción del día de San Valentín.

—¿Saldrás estas vacaciones? —pregunta la pelinegra, camino a su cuarta galleta.

—Iré donde mis abuelos, más allá de Loira.

—Oh, te divertirás más que yo —Marinette ríe y se lleva el dorso de su mano a la frente dramáticamente al estilo de los musicales de Broadway.

—¿No viajarás a algún lado?

—Creo que no —se encoge de hombros sin tomarle importancia—. Tú misma lo has dicho, aquí en verano se llena de turistas y a la pastelería le va muy bien. Quizá viaje por fines de semana, nada más.

—Te traeré un recuerdito.

—Gracias, Alya.

Se sonrieron y comieron en silencio, viendo el panorama lejano que ofrecía la torre Eiffel desde el balcón. Siempre le resultaría curioso a Marinette lo pequeña que se veía desde su casa y lo majestuosa que se imponía frente a ella cuando iba tras un akuma.

—¿Cómo vas con la exposición del castillo?

—Creo que bien, Nathanaël es muy creativo —dice Mari, con la boca completamente morada. Alya evitó reírse en su cara mordiéndose la mejilla.

—Con que le estás dejando todo el trabajo, ¿eh?

—¿Ah? ¡No, cómo crees! Nunca sería como Chloé —chilló escandalizada.

—Supuse que dirías eso. Ivan es muy creativo también.

—¿Ya habéis empezado?

—Ya terminamos —confiesa Alya, acomodando sus lentes que relucieron al decir esas palabras.

Marinette la quedó mirando boquiabierta.

—¡Eres asombrosa!

—Lo sé.

—Nathanaël y yo no hemos empe… —se interrumpió cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos al percatarse de lo que diría, porque no quería confesar que ni siquiera había comenzado la exposición del castillo. Seguramente Alya la sermonearía por su irresponsabilidad considerando que ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que le entregaron las instrucciones.

—¿Ah?

—No, nada.

Marinette se arrimó al barandal del balcón y alcanzó a ver a unas personas caminando por la orilla de la calle; un poco más atrás del grupo, había una pareja que conversaba ajeno al ruido circundante, la mujer tenía entre sus manos aperladas un narciso.

—Nathanaël está muy alto, ¿sabes? —murmuró Marinette de pronto, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras veía a la pareja de desconocidos perderse en la esquina de una calle adoquinada.

—¿Qué? —Alya se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban escondidos entre los maseteros de orquídeas, se acomodó junto a Marinette, quien seguía de pie.

—Ha crecido mucho, ¡y está muy maduro!

La morena enarcó una ceja, observando a su amiga sin un ápice de emoción. Parecía más desconcertada que otra cosa.

—Pff… No me digas que recién te has dado cuenta.

—¿Huh?

—Todos los chicos en el salón han crecido, Marinette, es lo normal. Se llama pubertad —levantó las cejas con cierta picardía.

—Pero Nathanaël hasta hace poco era muy menudo… —se defendió.

—No sólo Adrien y Nathanaël han crecido, Mari —repuso la morena de manera burlona—. Ivan, Max, Kim, incluso Nino han tomado altura y anchura.

Marinette sintió como si una parte ausente de su raciocinio se rellenara en su mente, fue comparando a los muchachos uno por uno, recordando cuando recién habían entrado a la secundaria y cómo se encontraban actualmente. Y la revelación fue tal que se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón—exclamó.

—Sí —Alya se cruza de brazos y asiente con lentitud—. Creo que definitivamente no has tomado en cuenta mi consejo.

—¿De ser menos despistada?

—No, Marinette, de no dejarte guiar demasiado por tus sentimientos. Está bien que quieras a Adrien, pero no estés siempre fijándote sólo en él, no lo conviertas en el centro de tu atención —acomodó sus gafas—. Probablemente por eso no te percataste de que tus propios compañeros de clase han crecido y madurado. Tienes que ver hacia otros horizontes y no permitir que ese sentimiento que sientes por él ocupe toda tu vida o todos tus pensamientos.

La brisa primaveral meció los cabellos despeinados de Marinette, quien se hallaba repentinamente sin ganas de contestar. Apenas y pudo decir algo, porque las palabras de Alya resonaron en los espacios de su mente tan gentiles pero tan críticas a la vez que alcanzaron a dolerle. Le vino un sentimiento deprimente al corazón al entender que su amiga tenía razón y la sabiduría de su consejo deseaba su bien y no su mal.

Sin embargo ella creía que el amor que le profesaba a Adrien la llenaba por completo y no quería ver a otros muchachos, _existía él simplemente._ Y eso era suficiente. Los labios de Marinette titubearon en una trémula sonrisa.

—Lo que quiero decir es —volvió a hablar Alya por el silencio—. Se más cercana a nuevas personas, no te empeñes a agradarle únicamente a Adrien y convertirlo en tu único objetivo. Empieza siendo amiga de Nathanaël por ejemplo, después de todo poco sabes de él, ¿no?

Marinette afirmó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el frente.

Esa noche, después de despedirse de Nadja, Malon y Alya, sintió la desilusión removerse en su pecho.

Esa dolorosa desazón que le revelaba _uno_ de sus _tantos_ defectos.

.

.

.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí, **¡muchas gracias!**

Como ven, aquí ocurrió el quiebre en la historia. Ay, qué emoción xd

Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron y las que comentaron. Me emocionan ;A;

Espero que le haya gustado este capi, ya prepárense porque se vienen lo bueno xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, en dos semanas más, por supuesto.

* * *

 **Respuesta para el comentario anónimo:** ¡Hola! Muuuchas gracias por comentar, agradezco tu gesto con todo mi cora. Con respecto al avance de la trama, no sabes cuaaaanto me alivia que hayas dicho eso jaja, en serio. Pienso de la misma manera, a mí me fascina ese desarrollo lento y detallado, entonces no te das ni cuenta cómo han madurado los personajes, cuando se miran de otra manera y empiezan a extrañarse, ay, me emociono de sólo pensarlo. No sé si conoces la novela rosa, yo soy muy seguidora de ellas, leo muchos cuentos de amor, soy un cursi en secreto, jajaja. Y pues, han influido bastante en mí al momento de escribir un romance de inicio a fin. Ay~

Y con respecto al proyecto de Nathanaël y Marinette, uy, se vienen muchas cosas con eso. De veritas, de veritas. Bueno, te lo diría, pero sería quitar la _magic_ jajaja Por cierto, ¿puedes poner tu nombrecito para llamarte de esa manera? ¡Un abrazo y gracias!

* * *

Bye, bye, nos vemos!

 _PD: ¿tomatazos, críticas, reviews, favoritos o follows?_

 _También palazos (?) xD_


	4. Decisión, claridad y deseos de madurar

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo cuatro:** Decisión, claridad y deseos de madurar.

.

.

.

Marinette sí miraba hacia otros horizontes, sí sabía prestarles atención a otros chicos y sí sabía entablar amistades con ellos… ¿verdad? Es decir, ella siempre tenía que lidiar con Chat Noir y él era un chico, un muchacho, ¿eso no lo convertía en su _amigo_? Más de tres años conviviendo con él como dúo de la justicia lo hacía más que merecedor para ser tratado como un amigo.

 _¿Verdad?_

Podría sonar poco coherente, ya que no conocía su verdadero nombre ni su rostro. Pero ella lo conocía _casi_ completamente… ¿no? Eso contaba como amistad.

 _«¿Es cierto que estoy pendiente de Adrien?»_

La joven se sentó en su cama, le pesaba la cabeza de tanto pensamiento reprobatorio hacia su persona. Desde que Alya le había dicho aquello algo en la mente de Marinette se activó, al principio sin creerlo, pero después la decepción resultó ser demasiado evidente para ignorarla. Y le molestaba saber que su amiga tuviera razón. Bajó la mirada y fue haciendo dobleces en la funda de su cama, un poco abatida por su descubrimiento más reciente. Quería negar que siempre estaba pendiente de lo que hacía Adrien, pero los argumentos se deshacían en su mente y las incoherencias y titubeos entorpecían su forma de hablar, entonces le resultaba difícil encontrar cualquier cosa que refutara su propia manera de actuar.

Intentar negarlo comprobaba que actuaba de manera infantil y no había madurado con respecto a sus sentimientos por él.

Alya le había dicho eso entre risas y un tono jocoso, pero igualmente calaron dentro de ella, resultando más revelador que palabras serias.

—Tikki —la llamó.

La kwami se removió en su habitación en miniatura un segundo después y asomó su cabecita desde el escritorio. Marinette sonrió a medias.

—¿Crees que siempre estoy fijándome en Adrien?

 _Oh, sería tan feliz si ella lo negara_.

Tikki torció un poco la boca al escucharla tan seria, estaba así desde la noche anterior, más callada de lo normal y perdida. Se estaba preguntando ya la razón de ese prolongado silencio—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Dime si lo soy, no me enojaré —Marinette ríe un poco, siendo la risa un recurso para aplacar el ruido interno que se intensificaba en su pecho—. Alya me dijo que debería mirar hacia otros horizontes y entablar nuevas amistades. ¿Crees que tenga razón?

El ser diminuto sobrevoló por los aires, terminando frente a su dueña—. Sí, Marinette, Alya tiene razón.

El corazón de Marinette latió deprisa. Y la joven reprimió un suspiro de frustración antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre los almohadones de su cama, molesta consigo misma, con el corazón engullido por el arrebato de vergüenza y decepción propia.

—No es algo por lo que tienes que sentirte mal, Mari, es normal en una muchacha de tu edad.

—¿Ser tonta? —cuestionó ella, mirando el cielo raso de su habitación—. ¿Tan tonta he sido, Tikki? Alya no suele dar ese tipo de comentarios a menos que crea que es oportuno decirlos, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Ahora sé que lo dijo para que cambiara mi comportamiento, porque quiere que madure sobre mis sentimientos y crezca con ellos. Me dijo que no debía centrarme sólo en él y que no ocupara todos mis pensamientos —Marinette se detuvo y relamió sus labios—. Pero él es…

—¿Mucho para ti?

La joven no quiso decir que _sí_ ; que _sí_ adoraba todo de él y era _perfecto_ a sus ojos.

Adrien era un conjunto de emociones que afloraban en su interior.

—No te avergüences por tus sentimientos, Marinette, es más —indicó la pequeña criatura—. Siéntete feliz de tenerlos, porque no todos disfrutan de tener a alguien especial.

—Pero Alya dijo…

—Lo que dijo Alya está bien, tiene razón, ella se preocupa por ti. Lo que ella quiso decir fue que controlaras tus sentimientos, no es bueno que los involucres siempre en lo que hagas. Un amor no puede ocupar toda tu atención, tienes que separar las cosas. Probablemente esa sea la causa de tu despiste, porque estás pensando en Adrien sin quererlo y pierdes la noción del tiempo y de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor.

Marinette apretó sus labios.

—El único momento en el que no pienso en él y no soy distraída es…

—Cuando eres Ladybug —se adelanta Tikki, sonriente.

Marinette se había sentado en su cama, callada.

—Hace más amigos, habla más con tus compañeros de la escuela o inscríbete en un taller de deporte. Ten más recreaciones y con el tiempo te darás cuenta que tus sentimientos van a madurar y podrás controlarlos. Podrás charlar con Adrien sin avergonzarte y ser cercana a él, quizá hasta puedas declarar tus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

La sola mención de esa posibilidad hizo que el corazón de Marinette se comprimiera por la súbita cantidad se emociones que la invadieron de repente, tan sólo imaginarse aquello era hermoso.

Ella _lo_ quería intensamente.

Ya era momento de madurar y saber declarársele con calma y seriedad acorde a sus sentimientos. Y por fin ella pareció encontrar la razón de que Alya le haya dicho aquello.

Si se distraía con más cosas, ¡más pronto podría confesársele a Adrien!

¡Nada de tartamudear!

¡Nada de palabras estúpidas y nervios!

Ella sería capaz.

 _Lo soy_ , dijo Marinette en su mente, levantándose de la cama con vitalidad renovada.

—¡Alya tiene razón! —grita a todo pulmón—. ¡Y tú también Tikki!

—Por supuesto que tengo razón.

—Seguiré su-

—¿Con quién hablas, hija? —la madre de Marinette apareció en las escaleras, alarmada por el grito que retumbó hasta la pastelería.

Tikki se quedó inmovilizada en su cama, esta vez optando por parecer una figura de llavero.

—¡Ah, mamá! —gritó ella—. N-no es nada, estaba viendo un vídeo en… en mi tableta.

La joven soltó una risita nerviosa, poniendo de paso una almohada sobre Tikki.

—No grites mucho, hija, me diste un susto. Creí que te habías lastimado.

—Lo lamento, mamá, no volverá a pasar —se disculpó, dándole un besito en la frente—. Estaba viendo una película.

Marinette estaba segura de que se iría al infierno por mentir en exceso. Cosa de lo que no estaba orgullosa para nada, odiaba mentirle a su familia.

Cuando su madre bajó, la muchacha se dio la vuelta y tomó a Tikki entre sus manos, acariciándole la mollera tupida.

—Eres una gritona.

—Lo sé —respondió Marinette, para luego reír.

 **.**

Ladybug se balanceaba sobre las calles de París con la ayuda de su yo-yo, atenta a cada detalle por si se presentaba una situación anormal que interrumpiera el sueño de los ciudadanos. Llevaba un año cumpliendo la rutina de deambular una hora por la ciudad antes de irse a dormir, al principio le había costado mantenerse constante; en gran parte por sus responsabilidades en la escuela y pastelería, pero terminó por acostumbrase de mala manera al ser testigo de que las desgracias más terribles no eran causadas solamente por los akumas, sino por personas que albergaban sentimientos obscuros desde mucho antes que una mariposa los invadiera.

Estaba llegando a la catedral de Notre Dame cuando divisó un veloz movimiento en una de las calles. Ella se detuvo sobre un tejado y se dispuso a observar, entrecerrando los ojos al distinguir el paso de una nueva sombra apenas visible en las esquinas del edificio. Tomando su yo-yo, la heroína de la justicia hizo el amago de lanzarlo por los aires hacia una de las gárgolas para balancearse, pero un brazo firme rodeó su cintura, robando su atención en seguida.

Lo siguiente fue un beso en la mejilla y una especie de suspiro contenido que se confundió con un gruñido.

—Hola, _my lady_.

 _Ugh._

—¿Qué hablamos sobre el respeto al espacio personal? —Ladybug colocó su mano enguantada sobre el rostro de Chat, alejando los labios y el cuerpo completo de ella. Se desató de sus brazos con facilidad, una demasiado sencilla para el gusto del chico.

—Siempre voy a satisfacer tus deseos, pero lo que me pides ahora es aburrido, ¿no crees? —se cruza de brazos y ve a su musa arrugar la nariz.

—No, no lo es.

—¿No crees que la noche es perfecta para ambos?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a caminar en largas zancadas sobre el tejado, para saltar hacia el siguiente sin un ápice de dificultad. Nada iba a arruinar su turno de vigilia, ni siquiera Chat. El susodicho en sus pensamientos la siguió de cerca, alcanzando sus pasos.

—Pareces molesta.

—No, no lo estoy —Giró el rostro y se pilló muy cerca de Chat—. Corrección, ahora sí lo estoy.

—¿Pero por qué? —soltó él. Como si no reparase en lo juntos que estaban.

—Estás estorbando en mis asuntos —responde Ladybug, desviando la mirada. No quería revelar que hacía turnos por las noches, porque tenerlo una hora completa atosigándola no estaba dentro de sus planes– _y no sería capaz de tolerarlo también_.

—Te oyes como si me ocultaras algo…

—No —contesta dudosa.

—Yo hago rondas durante la noche, ¿sabías?

La joven se dio la vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron—. ¿Ah, sí?

 _Tendré que escoger mejor los lugares en dónde vigilar,_ dijo Marinette dentro de sí, ahora tendría un cuidado extra para no pillarse con él. Chat solía desconcentrarla y no podía quedarse más de cinco minutos en silencio, había sido así desde que se vieron por primera vez, y ella no dejaba de exasperarse a veces por su manera de llevar las cosas.

—Sólo algunas veces, nada muy serio, no sabía que tú también salías por las noches… Creo que desde hoy tomaré más en serio mis salidas nocturnas contigo.

 _Ash._

La heroína suspiró.

—Te equivocas —repuso ella, asegurándole de que no habría ninguna posibilidad de que se juntaran y que el encuentro de hoy no se debía por el destino, sino por el simple azar. Detuvo su andar sobre una chimenea de ladrillos desteñidos y puso las manos en sus caderas—. Vi sombras extrañas y decidí seguirlas, pensé que podría tratarse de algo extr-

—Era yo —sonríe Chat Noir y sus dientes brillaron bajo la luz de la luna—. Vi que eras tú y decidí traerte hasta aquí.

La joven titubeó unas palabras y él se benefició del descuido para invadir _ese espacio personal_ que su compañera celaba tanto, con las manos atadas tras su espalda la vio desde arriba y su sonrisa no era nada más que picardía, cavila Ladybug aburrida del comportamiento.

—Los gatos son demasiado… —ella ladea la cabeza, dejando la frase a medias. Chat Noir siempre había sido más alto que ella, pero apenas por unos centímetros. Los últimos tres años habían hecho bastantes cambios, pensaba Marinette, bajo el antifaz de Ladybug.

De pronto sintió a Chat Noir como un chico diferente, alto y espigado, el cabello desprolijo le acariciaba la frente y la nuca y tenía una esencia que nunca llegó a apreciar desde que se conocieron.

Marinette sonrió para sus adentros, Alya tenía razón…todos habían crecido de alguna manera. Incluido el gatito.

Ella seguía sintiéndose la misma pese al tiempo, bajita, distraída, cursi, alegre, pero a veces muy insegura, de pensamientos que iban y venían en ciclos, en frecuencias predispuestas por iguales inquietudes.

Ella no comprendía del todo esa razón de _cambio_ , quizá justificado por muchos por estar ligado a la madurez o las expectativas que nacían ya en la edad de diecisiete años. Había hablado toda la tarde con Tikki sobre su comportamiento, sobre las cosas que podría cambiar, las que debía mantener y las que debía salvaguardar bajo siete llaves porque eran cualidades muy escasas en el mundo, como la bondad, le había dicho con una sonrisa: « _la bondad es algo propio de ti, Mari, por eso fuiste elegida»._

Marinette ya estaba decidida a mirar hacia otras direcciones y no a centrarse en Adrien solamente, seguiría queriéndolo, pero sus sentimientos necesitaban madurar por su propio bien.

— _¿My lady?_ —rompe el silencio el héroe al verla callada por un instante—. ¿Has visto algo?

Ladybug asiente y salta desde la chimenea hasta el techo de la casa—. Ayudémosla.

—¿A quién?

La joven apuntó con el dedo índice a una ancianita encorvada que iba arrastrando un carrito repleto de cajas, su andar era lento y precario y Marinette podía jurar que las articulaciones le dolían con el sólo hecho de dar cada paso. Dado la avanzada hora de la noche, nadie acudía a su ayuda y debía arreglárselas ella misma. Bajó por el pórtico de la casa, seguida de Chat Noir que se adelantó y saludó a la mujer mayor con una sonrisa radiante de galán.

—¿Quiere que la ayude, señorita?

La anciana se le quedó mirando como si fuera un bicho raro y entrecerró los ojos, Chat de pronto se sintió demasiado nervioso bajo el escrutinio de la mujer—. Sí, muchas gracias, hijo.

La heroína de París se unió un segundo después, tomando dos cajas de arriba y cargándolas bajo ambos brazos, mientras avanzaban por la calle desolada. Chat arrastraba el carrito y la anciana caminó junto a ellos.

—Qué jóvenes más amables —sonrió la mujer—. Gracias por ayudar a esta enferma anciana, ya no tengo la energía de antes y mis articulaciones me fallan más seguido.

—Es un placer ayudarla —dijo Ladybug andando a la par de ella—. ¿A dónde va?

—Oh, no te preocupes, querida mía. Mi nieto me está esperando en el puente _Petit-Pont,_ ya debió de haber llegado para llevarme a casa.

—No está muy lejos de aquí —convino Chat—. Llegaremos pronto.

La joven asintió sonriente, mirando hacia el frente donde se encontraba las aguas del río Sena deslizándose lentamente, los únicos sonidos que rebotaban entre los muros de las casas era el chirrido de las ruedas del carrito y el aleteo de alguna paloma perdida posada sobre las canaletas. Los tres doblaron hacia la izquierda entrando por la calle Rue Massillon que quedaba a una calle del puente que cruzaba el río.

—¿Por qué lleva tantas cajas? —Preguntó Chat de la nada—. ¡Y son muy pesadas! Me sorprende que haya podido avanzar usted sola. Debería cuidarse mejor.

—Llevo cosas muy importantes allí. He decido mudarme a la casa de mi hija por un tiempo para pasar en familia, no he visto a mi nieto en meses. Además una señorita como yo necesita todo lo apropiado para estar bella, ¿no? —preguntó mirando a Ladybug, en busca de apoyo femenino.

—¡Qué va, Chat! —Exclama ella entre risas, complaciendo la ayuda de la anciana—. ¿Tan poco sabes sobre mujeres?

—¡Por supuesto que sé! —se defendió él atropelladamente con el orgullo herido—. Sé mucho sobre mujeres, más de lo que puedes imaginar, _my lady_.

Recurrir a la mentira no era lo suyo, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedar mal frente a la chica que adoraba intensamente, menos ante la personificación de la experiencia que le sonreía en espera de algún error.

—¿Sabes cómo tratarlas?

—Delo por hecho, señora —refunfuñó, mientras seguían avanzando los tres hacia el parquímetro de Notre Dame. Ser objeto de burlas no era lo suyo.

—¿Sabes lo que les gusta?

—No todas las mujeres tienen los mismos gustos, pero sí tengo ideas generales sobre ello. Flores, ropa, chocolate… ¿ser escuchadas?

Chat respondía como podía, los tres metros faltantes que quedaban para divisar el puente se le hicieron eternos a causa de las preguntas de la mujer.

—¿Sabes cómo cortejarlas, chiquillo?

El cuestionamiento burlón de la desconocida hizo vacilar al heroico Chat Noir que se vio desprovisto de respuesta alguna.

—Sí…

La duda en su voz hizo reír a Ladybug que contemplaba la escena divertida. Él se sonrojó y giró el rostro hacia su derecha, incapaz de ver a su compañera a la cara. Ella sabía más que nadie que sus intentos por conquistarla siempre fueron nulos, _hasta hoy._

Y no se debía a que no dieran frutos, meditaba Marinette en ese momento, sino que ella misma imponía barreras. Porque su corazón estaba entregado a otra persona. Marinette llegó a sentirse atraída por Chat en una ocasión, el año anterior cuando estaba de vacaciones. Esa fue la primera y última instancia en la que Chat estaba más cercano a ella que de costumbre, podía tocarla más seguido y darle un abrazo escueto, más por capricho y cuidado de ella.

Sin ver a Adrien la había hecho sentirse sola y un poco decepcionada, Chat la reconfortaba a veces– _muy contadas veces_ –pero había logrado apaciguar la tristeza aquella vez. El sentimiento apenas adquirió la fuerza necesaria para brotar, porque al volver a clases en agosto, Marinette necesitó escuchar a Adrien una sola vez para eliminar toda duda y retomar su amor por él.

Chat Noir sí sabía seducir a las mujeres, sus encantos no resultaban en ella, esa era la cuestión del asunto.

—Eres joven aún, no te deprimas —aconsejó la anciana para reconfortarlo—. No te darás ni cuenta cuando conseguirás a una muchacha que ame tus cualidades. Los chicos que ayudan a las mujeres viejas como yo el cielo los premia.

Chat no sabía si esas palabras eran un consuelo o no, puesto que la única chica que le importaba de sobremanera ser lo mejor para ella se encontraba frente suyo, cargando dos cajas, con una mueca burlona adornando su rostro fino y delicado.

Esperaba esa bendición del cielo, por favor.

—Gracias, señora, espero que esa muchacha se encuentre cerca —dijo y Ladybug se puso nerviosa por la indirecta.

—Ya verás, niño, será bonita y alegre, también muy talentosa.

Ladybug se aclaró la garganta, incómoda. No quería pasar una vergüenza que le arruinara la noche y la hiciera sentirse más culpable de lo usual por ser la causa de los desamores de su compañero.

La anciana le dio palmaditas en la espalda al joven, riéndose. Doblaron hacia el puente y una silueta entrecortada por la luz de los faroles, a lo lejos, se mostró enseguida.

—¿Es ese su nieto? —preguntó Ladybug al verlo que estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia otro lado.

La anciana entrecerró sus ojos, enfocando la vista hacia el hombre que estaba más allá.

—¿Es el muchacho guapo?

—¿Muchacho? —repitió ella.

—¿Guapo? —se unió Chat.

Marinette se preocupó de la salud de sus ojos, ni siquiera se había percatado de que era un muchacho, sólo vio una silueta. Se palpó los ojos por sobre la máscara, asustada.

Chat Noir por su parte supo con sólo verlo que se trataba de alguien joven, pero él no estaba seguro si catalogarlo como un sujeto guapo o no.

—Lo llamaré…

—No se preocupe, señora, yo lo haré por usted —interrumpió Chat, dejando el carrito a un lado, se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó a todo pulmón, atrayendo la atención del sujeto inmediatamente por el eco—. ¡Hey, amigo, tu abuela está aquí!

El desconocido cruzó la calle desolada y corrió hacia ellos. A medida que se acercaba el rostro cobró lucidez y a Marinette se le hacía conocido en cada paso que daba.

La luz menguada de un farol le dio de lleno al rostro, delineando los rasgos y Marinette lo reconoció en seguida.

 _«¡Pero si es Nathanaël!»_

Apenas llegó, antes de decir cualquier cosa, se abalanzó a abrazar a su abuela, diciéndole lo mucho que la había extrañado. La escena le pareció tierna a Marinette, mientras se acomodaba las cajas en sus caderas, evitando que se le soltaran de las manos.

 _Así que Nathanaël era su nieto_ , meditó ella, _y es muy cercano a su abuela_.

—Vamos al carro, mamá nos espera, ¿por qué vienes tan cargada? —la regañó Nathanaël.

—Traje regalos —explicó con toda calma, pellizcándole la mejilla frente a los héroes de París, el rostro de Nath se volvió rojo como su cabello y levantó las manos hacia las de su abuela para retirarlas.

—¡Auch! Eso duele —se quejó, mientras se tocaba la cara adolorido.

—¿No eran cosas para estar bella? —preguntó Chat.

—Eso también, pero los regalos son más importantes.

—Con razón estaban tan pesadas —gruñó el héroe, sobando su brazo derecho—. ¡Lleva piedras!

—Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi abuela —dijo Nathanaël con un deje de vergüenza—. Es un poco obsesiva por traer cosas, siento las molestias.

—Fue un gusto, Na…, ¡digo! No fue muy difícil —Ladybug se corrigió rápidamente—. Para eso estamos nosotros, para ayudar a quien lo requiera.

—Fueron muy amables y nos divertimos charlando, ¿no es así?

—Claro que sí —contestó la heroína, alegre—. ¿Verdad, gatito?

Chat Noir no estaba seguro si se había divertido, ser objeto de burlas no era su 'pasatiempo' preferido.

—Sí, yo también me divertí —mintió reacio.

—Vamos a casa, abuela, ya es tarde… —Nathanaël se acercó al carrito—. Debes descansar.

—Claro que sí querido, pero antes de irme debo hacer algo primero —la mujer fue revolviendo dentro de su enorme bolso que llevaba colgado en uno de sus hombros, bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Marinette aprovechó aquel momento de silencio para entregarle a Chat las dos cajas que cargaba, él las dejó sobre las demás con ayuda de Nathanaël. Y mientras ambos jóvenes las acomodaban, ella observó atentamente a Nath, motivada por conocer más de él fuera de la escuela.

Ver esta faceta tan familiar de Nathanaël le dejó un sentimiento agrio en el pecho, al entender de súbito lo que _verdaderamente_ se refería Alya y Tikki. Como solía hacerlo a menudo, malinterpretó lo que su amiga deseó darle a pensar y se enfocó en una sola perspectiva, que igualmente tenía que ver con Adrien... _¿Por qué era tan absurda?_ Alya le había aconsejado mirar hacia otros horizontes porque estaba demasiado centrada en Adrien y era ahora, justamente, como se encontraba. Se percató de su error garrafal por no comprender el consejo...

Había querido distraerse únicamente para lograr el "valor" de confesársele al chico que le gustaba. Marinette había ignorado que distraerse un poco de él la ayudaría a crecer internamente, a madurar.

Tuvo una repentina oleada de vergüenza propia que la hizo desviar la mirada hacia Chat, quien conversaba algo trivial con el pelirrojo.

Sintió un tacto huesudo repentinamente cerrarse en su muñeca y cuando se volvió un poco entristecida, descubrió que un brazalete aperlado la adornaba.

La abuela de Nath sonrió—. Un obsequio por tu ayuda, linda _._ Tengo algo para ti también…—dijo señalando a Chat.

Le entregó un llavero con una figura de sol, el muchacho movió el objeto y, herido por la luz de la luna, emitió reflejos cobrizos y plateados.

—Muchas gracias, abuela —agradecieron ambos al mismo tiempo, atentos a los detalles de sus propios regalos e ignorando los del otro.

—Me alegra, pues, saber que les haya gustado. Ahora sí, Nathanaël, hasta pronto, chicos. Tengan cuidado al volver a casa —la anciana les dio la espalda y caminó junto a su nieto hacia el final del puente, donde los esperaba un automóvil.

Chat Noir y Ladybug se quedaron observándolos hasta que desaparecieron en la lejanía de una calle, envueltos entre las luces y la obscuridad.

Marinette suspiró un poco agotada.

—¿Ya es momento de retomar en lo que estábamos? —Chat se aproximó a ella.

Ladybug rodea los ojos y da un pasito hacia atrás, sus intenciones más claras que el agua.

—Lo siento, Chat. Es tarde y creo que ya he cumplido con mi deber del día. Será en otra ocasión, ¿no deberías marcharos también? Ya no te queda tiempo.

 _Bip, bip._

Decepcionado y sin ganas de alejarse de su amada, le echa una mirada malhumorada al anillo. No pasarían más de dos minutos para que se convirtiera en el chiquillo ordinario que era.

—Está bien, _my lady._ Siempre respetaré tus decisiones y deseos.

Con un movimiento rápido y preciso, la tomó del brazo y la acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, apenas un milímetro cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Oye! —protestó ella, dándole un empujón.

—Adiós —le guiñó el ojo, complaciente, alegre por su logro y la sensación que le dejó el beso—. Que descanses, _my lady._

Ladybug se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, enojadísima por el atrevimiento.

—¡Que no se vuelva a repetir!

Pero él no le respondió, usando su bastón, se impulsó hacia el aire para caer sobre los tejados de las casas y marcharse. Chat desapareció en la penumbra, fundido entre las sombras de los edificios, deslizándose con la elegancia que siempre desbordaban sus movimientos y sonrisas.

Ella se quedó quieta por minuto, pensativa.

Marinette avanzó por el puente con toda calma, sus manos atadas tras la espalda y la certeza de que le quedaba poco tiempo para desaparecer su transformación. Esperó, sin embargo, quería decirle algo a Tikki. Porque ahora más que nunca sentía que debía cambiar, no para mal, sino para bien. Dejando de avanzar a la mitad del puente, se dispuso a esperar.

Compartiría con todos sus compañeros de clase, no sólo con Nathanaël–como había propuesto Alya–, sino también con Nino, Ivan, Kim, Max y Adrien. Con la diferencia de que éste último no encabezaría en sus prioridades.

El tiempo acabó y la soledad de su entorno fue esfumada por la presencia de una pequeña criatura de piel moteada, sus enormes ojos se posaron sobre la muchacha ensimismada.

—¿En dónde estamos? —Preguntó.

—En el puente _Petit-Pont._ Nos encontramos con Chat en el camino y ayudamos a la abuela de Nath a cargar unas cajas _._

—¿Te pillaste con Chat? —Repite Tikki—. Supongo que hace vigilia de noche al igual que nosotras, ¿cierto?

—Sí, él mismo me lo dijo —confirma Marinette, apoyando los codos en el barandal del puente y contemplando el agua del río deslizarse. Parecía una lámina de metal azul.

—Así que supongo que prefieres evitarlo…

—No, Tikki, esta vez no —murmuró ella—. Esta noche he decidido cambiar… Compartiré con Nathanaël, Max, Kim, Nino, Adrien e incluso con Chat. Ya no los volveré a evitar porque solo deseo hablar con el chico que me gusta. Hablaré más con mis compañeras de clase y reforzaré esos lazos…

La kwami se quedó en silencio, escuchándola atentamente, un poco perpleja de cómo había visto a Marinette la última vez antes de transformarse a como la veía ahora.

Marinette entrelazó sus propias manos, como si así pudiera representar ese vínculo afianzado—. Hay algo que comprendí hoy. La anciana que ayudamos es abuela de Nath y en ese momento me di cuenta de cuán ignorante soy con respecto a la vida de mis amigos. No sé si tienen hermanos y si los tienen, cuántos, dos, tres… Si tienen abuelos o no, cómo se llaman sus padres, qué hacen en sus fines de semana, si les gusta las películas o los libros, si les gustan los dulces o…

Mari se detuvo, relamiendo sus labios.

»Pueden parecer cosas simples, pero siento que sé muy poco de ellos… me he limitado a saber sólo lo que ellos me han mostrado, nada más. Incluso me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que quiero a Adrien, tampoco sé sobre él. Desconozco tantas cosas Tikki…

La voz de Marinette descendió en desánimo, le dio una mirada a su kwami en espera de un consejo.

—No puedes decir que no los conozcas, tienes a Alya para empezar.

—Pero Alya es mi mejor amiga.

—Pues bien, ¿recuerdas entonces por qué comenzaste a conocerla? Eso te va a ayudar a saber mejor de tus amigos.

La joven se irguió, analizando lo dicho por Tikki; la respuesta no tardó en aparecer en su mente—. Creo que ya me diste la respuesta esta mañana, pero no había asimilado aún por qué tenía que cambiar. Todavía no comprendía tus palabras y las de Alya.

—Me alegro que puedas comprenderlo ahora, Marinette.

Ella sonrió—. Me haré más cercana a ellos… Pero no lo haré por mis sentimientos hacia Adrien. Lo haré por ellos, porque no quiero ser con el tiempo una completa desconocida y que no recuerden nada de mí. Comenzaré mañana.

.

.

.

* * *

Si has llegado hasta aquí ( _y no has sido devorado por el monstro del aburrimiento_ ), **¡muchas gracias!**

 _¿Qué les ha parecido la abuela de Nathanaël?_

 **Gracias a todas la personas que leyeron ;u;** Me emocionan, en serio. Como vieron, el capi fue _bieeen_ largo, ¿no los querían bien largos? XD Se los dije. Son casi cinco mil palabras.

 _¡Me alegro mucho que por fin hemos empezado con el quiebre del primer arco!_ Más que eso, es la trama principal, después le vienen las subtramas. Aquí, señoras y señores, empezamos con todo el cambio de los personajes, cómo maduran, cómo se van relacionando con sus pares y cómo van enfrentándose a esto que se llama ser adultos. YEII. Si supieran lo que se viene, _juju_ sjaksja

Ay x''D

Bueno, me dejo de habladurías. Muchas gracias, otra vez, siento que no será suficiente para agradecerles. Las palabras que recibí por comentarios me hicieron endemoneadamente feliz. Y también por mensaje uvu

Díganme qué les pareció el capítulo, cualquier cosilla. ¿Qué creen que va a ocurrir en el siguiente capi?

No me dejen hablando solita, ¿ya? :(

Bye, bye, nos vemos!

* * *

¡No puedo creer que Marinette tenía trece años en la primera tempo! Quedé impaktada, ¿alguien más? XD Si sacamos cuentas, Nathanaël probablemente sea unos meses mayor que ella ajsakljsal

* * *

 **PD:** ¿tomatazos, reviews, favoritos o follows? _¡Sean mi pancito para seguir actualizando!_


	5. Comienzo y acercamiento

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo cinco:** Comienzo y acercamiento.

.

.

.

Marinette se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, más de lo estaba acostumbrada en los lunes normales, donde su oposición por salir de la cama era mayor y se negaba a asistir a la primera hora de clases. Se vistió con la agilidad usada en mañanas ajetreadas, guardó la tableta en su bolso y se arregló el cabello al pasar por el espejo.

Vio todo su valor y convicción en la imagen proyectada y se sintió endemoniadamente feliz.

 _¡Hoy sería el primer día para ser más madura!_

 _¡Hoy saludaría a todos con poderoso entusiasmo!_

¡Ayer por la noche fue el fin de la Marinette « _infantil_ » y hoy era el inicio para la « _nueva_ » Marinette!

Con un puño en lo alto, imitó la pose que solía hacer cuando era Ladybug a segundos de enfrentar el mal.

—¡Estoy lista, Tikki!

—Así se dice, Marinette —la alienta la pequeña criatura que la observaba flotando en el aire.

Mari salió de su habitación sin antes olvidar mirar las fotografías de su amado pegadas en la pared. Era un hábito, un vergonzoso hábito que tuvo desde los quince y que se resistía a dejar. Cada vez que salía, no podía evitar contemplar los retratos de él antes de marcharse, quizá parecía absurdo frente a cualquiera, pero la animaba saberse enamorada durante las mañanas.

La joven reprimió un suspiro, bajando las escaleras.

—¿Harás algo con esas fotos? —cuestionó Tikki al notarla perdida del espacio tiempo.

—Creo que madurar no perjudicará la decoración de mi pieza, ¿o sí? —Sonrió a medias, ella sabía; sonaba a pillería para sus adentros.

—Son tus sentimientos, Mari —murmura Tikki en su bolso—. Si de verdad podrás madurar con respecto a Adrien, ya serás capaz de decidir cuáles comportamientos cambiarás y cuáles no…

La kwami abandonó la frase a medias al escuchar la voz de la madre de Marinette repentinamente.

—Hola, cariño, ¿dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias mamá —Marinette saltó el último escalón y abrazó a su madre—. Ñamm, ¡qué rico huele! ¿Qué cocinaste?

—Estoy calentando tu almuerzo, el desayuno está en la mesa.

Le dio un bezote en la mejilla antes de partir al sitio donde se encontraban las delicias. Marinette dejó su bolso a un lado y se dispuso a comer, mientras su padre leía el periódico frente a ella en la mesa.

—Buenos días, papá.

El aludido dobló el periódico por la mitad para ver a su hija.

—Buenos días, hija mía —sonrió—. Hoy te levantaste temprano, ¿a qué se debe tan enérgico comportamiento?

Ella le dio un mordisco a la tostada.

—He decidido ser más puntual desde ahora —declara con ahínco, después de sorber un poco de leche—. ¡Ya no habrá más Marinette atrasada! Voy a ser más madura también, ¿saben? —dijo trazando círculos en el aire con la cuchara.

Tom y Sabine se dieron miradas indiscretas, interrogándose mutuamente de la nueva decisión de su hija, no preocupados o asustados, sino más bien interesados por saber qué la llevó a iniciar esa nueva propuesta personal. El desayuno continuó con total normalidad, entre charlas, risas y reproches de la menor por no entender cómo sus padres podían ser tan trabajólicos.

—Este verano saldremos, Marinette, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros. Descansaremos, ya verás.

—¿Una promesa? —pidió ella desde la puerta que daba a la salida. Su padre no abría la pastelería todavía .

—Promesa —respondieron Tom y Sabine, con su taza de café mañanero a medio terminar.

—Vale, se los estaré recordando —confirmó ya un paso afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando ya estaba subiendo la escalinata que daba la entrada a la institución. Tenía sus ventajas y desventajas vivir cerca de la escuela, pensaba Mari mientras caminaba hacia el aula– _la misma de todos los años_ –. Primeramente, durante los días de lluvia resultaba una verdadera maravilla, porque no tenía que amargarse esperando el autobús con un paraguas enorme y el abrigo pesado por el agua. Segundo: no debía recorrer media ciudad para llegar. Y tercero: cuando se trataba de trabajos podía quedarse hasta muy tarde.

Lo negativo venía después y era en lo que más repercutía en su comportamiento; siempre llegaba tarde, aunque fuese un día normal de clases o hubiese examen a primera hora y Marinette creía, firmemente, que su cama tenía alguna sustancia que la hacía dormir más de la cuenta. Tikki refutaba sus sospechas aniñadas con una respuesta mucho más sencilla:

« _Son los akumas_ » decía con sus ojos enormes posados en ella, « _te agotas a causa de ocupar demasiada energía para purificarlos, debes a aprender a equilibrar eso_ »

« _Tendré que esforzarme más si quiero ser puntual_ » resolvió en ese momento, cruzando la gran entrada y caminando por las canchas.

—¡Hey, chica! —escuchó de repente, apartando sus pensamientos. Era Alya que la saludaba desde el primer piso con la mano—. ¿Tan temprano? ¿Has estado pensando en Adrien toda la noche que te ha dado insomnio?

Los ojos azules de Marinette eran dos círculos enormes, boquiabierta e impactada de lo dicho por su amiga: _¡Cómo podía decirlo a viva a voz en toda la escuela!_

—¡Calla, Alya! —Gritó, alborotada desde el segundo piso, cubriéndose la cara roja cual tomate—. ¡Que te puede escuchar!

La morena rió desde el primer piso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras avanzaba, los demás alumnos de los otros cursos y clases mirándola un poco asustados.

—Tienes que darle humor a tu vida, niña, así serás anciana y recordarás alegrías de tus años mozos —comentó ya a su lado, con las manos atadas sobre su pecho. Mari tenía las mejillas infladas.

—No tenías que gritarlo…

—Tranquila, sé que no está aquí, tengo todo calculado —la consuela.

—Y no, no soñé con él —repuso Marinette.

—¿Ah, no?

— _No…_

No tuvo insomnio con él, más bien lo tuvo por Chat, Nathanaël… todos sus amigos en sí.

—Me sorprende —confiesa ella—. Siempre te desvelas por él.

Marinette no supo si reírse o lamentarse por eso.

—Quiero decirte algo, Alya… —murmuró Marinette, estaban las dos retiradas de la entrada del salón y sintió que era el momento oportuno para decirle sus planes interiores—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me habéis dicho el sábado por la noche?

Alya dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, echando una mirada hacia atrás sobre lo ocurrido aquel día—. Más o menos, ¿por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Ocurrió algo en especial?

—Algo así… —vaciló ella—. Siento que me abriste los ojos…de alguna manera.

—¿Abrirlos?

—Sí —contestó Marinette en voz baja, jugando con sus dedos—. Quiero madurar con respecto a mis sentimientos por Adrien, quiero dejar de enfocarme sólo en él como tú dices, quiero… saber llevarlo como se debe y no involucrarlo en todo lo que haga, ¿entiendes?

Marinette miró de reojo a su amiga, quien se mantenía callada, buscando aprobación. Obtuvo otra cosa, no obstante, Alya fue acercándose hasta poner ambas manos en cada uno de sus hombros:

—Lamento si te hice sentir mal, Marinette.

—Oh, no, no pienses eso —se apresuró a negar ella, agitando sus manos—. No me sentí mal…, un poco quizás, pero fue porque me di cuenta de que yo estaba actuando de manera inapropiada. Estuve pensándolo y es cierto, cada cosa que hago se debe a que Adrien se encuentra cerca, pienso en él y hago lo posible por estar a su lado sin importar qué, es… es… _verdad_.

»Eso no fue lo que me deprimió más, ¿sabes? —bajando la cabeza, Marinette recordó el abrazo que Nathanaël le dio a su abuela, la alegría de su rostro y la expresión distinta que tenía a como lo acostumbraba a ver en clases—. Me percaté que poco sabía de mis compañeros de clases por estar pendiente de Adrien y querer agradarle a él.

Hubo un ligero silencio en el aire antes que Alya hablara:

—No tienes que culparte, Marinette, somos jóvenes aún. Es cierto que te centras en Adrien, pero no te apresures por cambiar tantas cosas de ti a la vez. Hazlo poco a poco, como dice mi madre, los detalles son importantes. Creo que distrayéndote te ayudará a empezar, cosas pequeñas harán la diferencia después, ¡te lo aseguro!

—¿De verdad crees que podré cambiar de esa forma?

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, hablaremos más tarde de esto, ¿sí?

Marinette sonrió perlas, afirmando con la cabeza emocionada—. ¡Sí! Gracias, Alya.

—De nada, chica —le guiñó el ojo, chispeando los dedos.

Por supuesto que Marinette quería empezar con pequeños detalles, por ello, cuando hubo entrado al salón y advirtió la presencia de Nino, Kim y Max, una corazonada le dijo que era el momento oportuno para iniciar su travesía personal a madurar.

Dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, sobresaltó al chico que aún dormitaba, saludando finalmente a Nino con una radiante sonrisa:

—¡Hola, Nino, ¿cómo estás?!

El joven se tallaba un ojo, mirándola un poco asustado.

—B-bien, creo. ¿Cómo estás tú? —le dijo de vuelta—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Marinette siempre fue enérgica, pero era rarísimo verla tan radiante hasta al punto de cegar a los demás en la mañana, donde siempre llegaba tarde y con la cara impregnada aún en sueño.

—Me siento estupendamente —declara ella—. Iré con Max, permiso.

Con esas se alejó del dúo y se dirigió al chico gamer.

Alya se llevó una mano a la cara: no importaba de qué se tratara, Marinette resultaba ser tan impulsiva a veces– _incluso más que ella misma_ –. Nino rió ligeramente por su reacción.

—¿Qué le sucede? —se inclinó él hacia Alya, murmurando.

Cuando Mari llegaba se limitaba a un " _hola_ " general para todos, sin dejar de ser afectuoso.

—Secretos de mujeres —Alya se encogió de hombros, alejándose—. Y una larga historia, también.

—Ya veo… ¿Será común esto en los días siguientes?

—Lo más probable es que sí.

Ambos miraban con cierta curiosidad hacia donde se hallaba Marinette, hablando animadamente con Max y Kim sobre quién sabe qué.

—Tendré que estar atento si no quiero terminar asustado todas las mañanas por Dupain —se lamentó Nino.

—Sip —confirma Alya, riéndose apenas—. Y tendrás que hacerlo pronto.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, porque recién es lunes.

Nino no supo qué decir.

 **.**

Marinette corría por los pasillos cuando llegó a la biblioteca, cargando una enorme bolsa con materiales que había comprado el día anterior. Pasó por la gran puerta de madera y no tuvo protocolos para detener su andar, siguió corriendo hasta que la mirada asesina de la bibliotecaria la atajó en seco, resultando más severo que unas palabras serias, Marinette llegó a interrumpir su respiración ante la mujer. Naturalmente como todo alumno del instituto debía obedecer dichas miradas y palabras que ésta diese por algún mal comportamiento, así que, agachando la cabeza, la joven avanzó hacia las mesas de estudio con lentitud. Más tranquila y silenciosa como una _señorita_ detiempos pasados.

Fue mirando hacia ambas direcciones en busca de Nathanaël.

Justo en el fondo, en un sentido diagonal desde los pasillos que zigzagueaban entre las repisas de libros, en un rinconcito donde los rayos del sol iluminaban perfectamente y no encandilaban en demasía, halló a su compañero de melena rojiza, cabizbajo, buscando imágenes en su tableta.

Marinette sonrió sin darse cuenta, adivinando lo aburrido que estaría por haberla esperado tanto rato. Sobre la mesa, él ya tenía apilado ordenadamente una serie de pliegues de diferentes tipos de cartón, varillas de madera, pintura y papeles de texturas variables.

—Lamento la demora —dijo apenas estuvo a su lado, Nathanaël levantó la mirada de su tableta y vio a Marinette juntar sus manos en modo de disculpa—. Pero no encontraba mis tijeras.

Marinette las usaba todo el tiempo y conservaba la mala costumbre de dejarlas en cualquier parte de su habitación. Era realmente fastidioso sufrir la travesía de buscarlas cada vez que las necesitaba, pero era el precio que pagaba por ser poco ordenada y su madre se lo recordaba apenas hubiera una instancia para regañarle. Puso la bolsa de materiales para hacer la maqueta del castillo sobre la mesa y colgó la mochila en el respaldo de la silla en la cual se sentaría.

—No te preocupes —la animó él, sin mirarla—. Yo había traído otra extra en caso de que nos fallara alguna.

Nathanaël quiso buscarlas entre sus cosas cuando Marinette, al igual que él, encontró las suyas en su propia bolsa. Rápidamente sacó sus enormes tijeras que emitieron un brillo siniestro por la luz del sol. El joven estiró los labios horrorizado por el tamaño descomunal.

—¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?

—Mis tijeras —expresa Marinette con completa inocencia.

—¡Son enormes! Parecen cuchillos de carnicero.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No! —repuso ella—. Son tijeras de costura.

Marinette las abrió y cerró repetidas veces, enfatizando sus palabras. El pelirrojo asintió todavía desconcertado, procediendo a sacar de su bolso lo que necesitaba para fabricar la maqueta, que habían concordado hacer dentro de las ideas que él dio para el trabajo. En eso, Marinette recién se sentó junto al muchacho, en silencio.

—Estuve buscando imágenes del castillo —comenzó él, enseñándole la tableta y deslizando su dedo sobre la pantalla—. Tuve problemas para encontrar los planos detallados, pero pude hallar éstos que tienen las medidas reales.

—Ya veo, he comprado algo para la base —Marinette tomó de su bolsa una gran pieza de cartón, la puso a un lado y le dio golpecitos—. Es muy duro, ¿ves? Si trabajamos sobre esto será un buen soporte para la maqueta.

Y lo hicieron así.

Marinette copiaba sobre el cartón las áreas del castillo en base a los planos que Nathanaël había encontrado, separando el torreón del laberinto, la galería que pasaba por el río Cher y el vestíbulo de los jardines; mientras Nathanaël, por su parte, fue dibujando en un cartón más delgado y flexible las piezas que conformarían las del primer piso. Fue en ese momento, donde el joven se encontraba más concentrado y alejado de su entorno, _cuando ella reparó en su destreza_. Contempló con cierta impresión cómo deslizaba el lápiz grafito sobre la superficie del cartón. Los trazos lejos de ser irregulares e imperfectos, eran seguros y no estaban rodeados por una estela de líneas desprolijas, común en sus propios bocetos. Le bastó poco tiempo al joven arreglar con el uso de una regla las medidas de cada pieza, comprobando que no se hubiese equivocado y seguía manteniéndose la proporción acordada.

La muchacha ya había terminado con lo suyo y se quedó mirando mientras tanto, apoyando el rostro en ambas manos.

« _Nathanaël ha mejorado mucho_ » pensó.

—No hagas eso.

Ella curvó sus labios, disfrutando de saber a qué se refería, pero preguntó de todas formas:

—¿Hacer qué?

—Lo que haces ahora.

—¿Ahora?

Nath levantó la cabeza, mirándola y ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—No me agrada ser el enfoque de atención de una persona. Menos cuando estoy dibujando.

 _Já,_ era curioso porque el Nathanaël akumatizado adoraba ser visto por la chica que le gusta, recuerda Marinette, cuando dibujaba.

—¿Y por qué, si lo que haces es muy brillante? Yo sé dibujar un poco, pero claro no soy tan buena como tú.

A Marinette le hicieron eco esas palabras, había usado esas mismas hacía tres años atrás. Era increíble cómo pasaba el tiempo.

Nathanaël bajó la cabeza y el flequillo pasó a cubrirle parte de la mejilla, continuando con su trabajo sin dejar de sentirse incómodo por las risitas de Marinette que no pasaron desapercibidas por él. Por mucho que su familia lo elogiara por su talento–e incluso de quien se encontraba a su lado– para representar realidades en papel, Nathanaël sentía que aún no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser admirado. Ya ni recuerdos tenía cuando comenzó a menospreciar su trabajo, y la amargura de no ser talentoso le envenenaba el alma con la silenciosa pero densa envidia hacia otras obras, generalmente de muchachos de su misma edad.

El desprecio era enorme _, desgarrador,_ cuando presenciaba el talento de otros y ausente en él.

Nathanaël ya no compartía sus bocetos con nadie, a excepción de su abuela que había vivido toda su juventud rodeada de bellezas en mármol, óleo y carboncillo; ella era honesta hasta bordear lo doloroso, critica y sabía con exactitud en qué fallaba su nieto a la hora de pintar. Entonces la decepción resultaba garrafal y él se empeñaba en mejorar aún más, siempre en mutismo, sin mostrar sus éxitos y derrotas a nadie.

Se alegraba y decepcionaba a él mismo. No concebía la carga de cumplir expectativas.

Giró el lápiz entre sus dedos, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos causados por su falta de confianza en sí mismo y las ingenuas intenciones de Marinette por elogiarlo.

Marinette apartó sus marcadores del cartón en el cual dibujaba, ignorando la desazón que amargaba a Nathanaël, y lo alzó para mostrarle a su compañero de equipo las divisiones que había hecho.

—¿Qué tal está? Hice las líneas donde estaría el río de Cher y la galería encima, las divisiones del jardín de Catalina y el de Diana, el Tour des Marques y el vestíbulo...

Fue diciendo las partes mientras le indicaba, Nathanaël procuró poner atención pese a todo.

—Es perfecto, Marinette —sonrió con esa sutileza propia de él—. Veremos si las piezas encajan con los planos.

—Está bien.

La muchacha de coletas afirmó con la cabeza, ayudando a Nathanaël a cortar las piezas con sus poderosas tijeras.

No importaba cuán excelentes fueran para cortar, él seguiría viéndolas como cuchillos de carnicero. Nathanaël se alegró internamente al contemplar lo delicada y perfeccionista que era Marinette cortando las distintas partes, no habría mayores problemas para avanzar dado lo atrasados que se encontraban con la exposición.

Estuvieron así el resto de la tarde hasta que la bibliotecaria les pidió retirarse por el cierre de la escuela. Aun con la interrupción, lograron avanzar más de lo previsto gracias a la rapidez y habilidad de ambos, habían tenido pocos errores en la medida de las piezas y la gran mayoría de ellas pudieron ensamblarse perfectamente.

Marinette guardó sus cosas dentro de su maletín antes de escuchar un ruido metálico, levantando la mirada vio un juego de llaves que el pelirrojo sacudió frente a ella. La joven lo interrogó en silencio con un simple miramiento, aún sin comprender.

—Dejaremos la maqueta en la sala de artes —explicó.

—No hay mejor lugar, supongo —convino, Marinette, colocándose su bolso sobre ambos hombros—. Estoy lista.

Cargaron con sumo cuidado la maqueta hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la mayoría de los laboratorios y las salas usadas para actividades extracurriculares, entre ellas el aula de arte. Cuando llegaron, Nathanaël introdujo la llave en el cerrojo sin soltar la maqueta.

—¿Cómo tienes esas llaves? —Preguntó ella, cuando ya estaban adentro y dejaron el trabajo sobre una de las mesas altas—. ¿Se lo habéis pedido al conserje?

—Nop —respondió Nathanaël con soltura—. La maestra de artes me las dio si deseaba un lugar en donde estar solo.

No pasó desapercibida para Marinette la última palabra del muchacho, estar solo le había sonado a un sitio para escapar, algo absurdo recordando al Nathanaël irradiando felicidad al ver a su abuela hace unos días atrás. El muchacho se sentó en una de las sillas, ajeno a sus pensamientos y conclusiones, y miró hacia la ventana, la luz anaranjada de la tarde se derramó sobre su silueta.

Marinette se le quedó mirando, pensativa y callada.

Tuvo el impulso por saber más, considerando el ambiente que se había instalado y ya no estaban de cabeza trabajando en la maqueta. Contradictoriamente a todo lo estipulado por la escuela, la sala de artes parecía ser mucho más tranquila y cálida que la biblioteca. Marinette apretó sus labios, ahora era cuando más necesitaba saber de sus amigos y ser cercanos a ellos. La vergüenza era lo último que se perdía y no le importó ser imprudente al preguntar:

—¿Por qué solo? —dijo atropelladamente, a tal punto que atrajo la atención de Nath que se había distraído observando hacia el exterior.

—Tú debes saber por qué.

Ella se quedó aún más confundida.

—Eh… No, creo que no —se rascó la cabeza.

—Cuando digo solo me refiero a estar tranquilo, en esas veces en las que no puedo tener la inspiración necesaria para dibujar y ningún sitio me es cómodo. Tú también dibujas y sospecho que debes de pasar por lo mismo, ¿no?

Marinette movió sus labios, de acuerdo con lo dicho. Los ojos de Nathanël se veían más claros por la luz del sol.

—Pues sí… A veces no puedo concentrarme en mis bocetos con el ruido de mi padre al hacer pan, por ejemplo —confiesa, riéndose al recordar sus desventuras.

Nathanaël le sonríe simplemente—. Vámonos, ya cerrarán la escuela.

—¿Vienes a menudo a aquí?

—No, algunas veces, mi casa no es un mal lugar para pintar, pero siempre está lleno de gente —Nathanaël deslizaba la maqueta hasta el final de la larga mesa mientras hablaba—. Mañana trabajaremos aquí, porque es más cómodo que estar en la biblioteca con las broncas de la encargada .

—¡Claro! —aplaude Marinette, emocionada—. Seremos la mejor exposición, Nathanaël, ya lo verás.

—Espero que sea así —tomó sus cosas, siguiendo a Marinette hacia la salida.

—¿Tú estás dentro del grupo de arte? —inquirió Mari, atando sus manos sobre su vientre, mientras Nath giraba las llaves en el picaporte y ella lo esperaba.

Quería saber de él _mucho_ , _muuucho_ , _muchísimo_. Ya no quería ser una ignorante con respecto a sus amigos. Durante el termino del año escolar, con el que más compartiría sería con Nathanaël y no estaba dispuesta a perder una sola ocasión para conocer más de él.

—Sí, desde que entré a la escuela, pero ahora ya no iré tan seguido.

Bajaron las escaleras lentamente hacia el primer piso.

—¿Y por qué? —Mari saltó el último escalón—. ¡No me digas que ya odias pintar! —le grita horrorizada.

 _Sip._ A Nathanaël siempre le daría risa las reacciones que Marinette tenía; sus gesticulaciones exageradas y la manera en la que sus emociones reflejaban todo. Y como tantas veces prefirió no reírse en su cara por temor de hacerla sentir mal.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —niega espantado por la idea o sola mención de algo posible—. Ha venido a vivir mi abuela en mi casa por unos meses… Y he decidido pasar más tiempo con ella, por eso no iré cada semana.

Ah. Tenía que ver con su querida abuela, a Marinette le pareció un gesto muy noble.

—Vaya… entonces por eso tenía tantas cajas —murmuró Marinette sin pensar, trayendo la imagen del carrito y las protestas de Chat en su mente, al paso que salían ambos del edificio.

—¿Qué dices? —Nathanaël logró oírla apenas y recién la muchacha se insultó internamente por ser descuidada.

—¿Eh? No, no, no he dicho nada —rió nerviosa, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Solo…

—¿Piensas en voz alta, Marinette?

Sintió algo de pena.

Ella fue bajando el brazo, algo un poco más allá robando su atención, percatándose al otro lado de la calle de una silueta conocida. Nathanaël siguió sus ojos y descubrió a una linda jovencita de pantalones inflados.

—Creo que lo hago a menudo —confiesa ella, sin mirar al muchacho—. Vamos Nathanaël, acompáñame hasta allí, ¿sí?

—Si tú quieres…

Mari bajó deprisa las escalinatas exteriores del instituto y llegó a la calle, seguida del chico pelirrojo. La alcanzó en seguida y sus brazos chocaron cuando un hombre pasó a llevarla apresurado por avanzar. Marinette arrugó la nariz malhumorada.

—¡Ni siquiera se disculpó! —gruñó, mientras esperaban el verde del semáforo.

—Piensa que puede tener sus motivos para andar así.

Marinette levantó la cabeza y el turquesa la invadió de pronto, la brisa de verano fue retirando el flequillo rojizo, descubriendo por completo el rostro de Nathanaël, quien le devolvía la mirada curiosa por una del mismo tipo de pregunta.

—Estás alto.

Nathanaël se rascó la mejilla, entre divertido y avergonzado por la simpleza del comentario.

—Ya me lo dijiste.

—Sí, pero no puedo acostumbrarme.

—Uh… ¿A ser más alto que tú?

—Sí, en parte.

Marinette fue contando los segundos que faltaban para la luz verde del semáforo. Nathanaël había crecido como todo muchacho entrado a la adolescencia, al igual que Kim, Max, Nino, Ivan, Adrien…

Adrien se había puesto más guapo entrado a los diecisiete. _Oh_ , sin tal sólo recordarlo sentía que su corazón se alborotaba en la jaula de su pecho. La sorprendió un arrebol en medio de la multitud que esperaba cruzar la calle y la joven se cubrió las mejillas cual chiquilla enamorada.

Cuando por fin terminó el tiempo de espera, la primera en ponerse en marcha fue Marinette junto a Nathanaël.

—¿Ves a esa niña de allí? —Le indicó Marinette—. Ella es artista de circo.

La muchachita, a diferencia de la primera vez que la vio, traía anillos dorados que giraba en su cuerpo espigado y tenía el cabello adornado por un cintillo de monedas. Entregaba volantes a quienes pasaban mientras deleitaba a la gente circundante con maniobras y trucos malabaristas.

Nathanaël se quedó impresionado de sus habilidades, que de seguro las traía adheridas a su cuerpo desde el momento en que nació y el tiempo y la práctica llegaron a pulir, pensó.

La artista cirquera reconoció a Marinette enseguida entre la muchedumbre, cuando se hubo acercado sin querer y le hizo una reverencia a ella y Nath antes de entregarle un volante a cada uno.

—¡Mañana será tu debut! —la felicitó Marinette y ella sonrió.

—Espero que vayas —dijo con el acento diluido en sus palabras y la dificultad notoria—. Mañana será la primera función.

Y se fue entremezclando en la gente, alzando sus brazos con movimientos tan agraciados y elegantes que a Mari le pareció una sirena envuelta en el mar.

Marinette la observó hasta que fue desapareciendo el sonido de los cascabeles atados en su tobillo. Nathanaël leía el folleto por mientras.

—Ah, cuánto me gustaría moverme así —dice Marinette girando en su lugar con los brazos extendidos, atrayendo la atención de Nathanaël—. Creo que estar en el circo y viajar por el mundo es algo increíble.

—Lo es, resulta bastante inspirador —comenta él, siguiéndola con la mirada.

—¡Pues claro! —concuerda ella girando otra vez y terminando frente a Nathanaël—. Ella parece traída de otro mundo. Su atuendo es muy hermoso y tiene tanto talento.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a una sonrisa nada más. Retomaron la marcha en silencio, de vuelta a sus respectivas casas.

Marinette formuló muchas preguntas relacionadas con Nathanaël en su cabecilla, a medida que iba aproximándose a su hogar, luego del desvío por ver a la chica malabarista. Quería preguntarle todo y que su compañero le confesara cada cosa suya; a tal punto que Marinette pudiera tenerlo en su vida como a un ser querido y que estuviese lejos de ser un desconocido como ahora.

Nathanaël siempre había sido muy callado y tranquilo, reservado hasta extremos poco saludables y de concebir en mutismo sus emociones. Marinette quería saber más de él como se había prometido a ella misma.

Si iba a conocer mejor sus amigos, debía comenzar por quien se encontraba más cerca suyo.

Sintió un cansancio repentino cuando llegó a las puertas de la pastelería; el vecindario entero olía a pan horneado y a panqueques de naranjas.

—Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Nathanaël —dijo Marinette, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Ella asintió. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando calle arriba. Pronto iba a oscurecer, pero seguía estando tibio el aire y ya nadie se apresuraba por volver a casa. Marinette no entró enseguida, parada en la entrada, vio cómo la silueta delgada de Nathanaël se difundía entre las luces moteadas de los faroles y la gente desconocida.

No hablaron en demasía durante la semana ni el día, las respuestas de Nathanaël iban entre lo concreto y lo ambiguo y su mutismo y tranquilidad la habían hecho conocerlo un poco más que las palabras. Nathanaël era temas largos de conversación que nunca perdían el hilo.

Contenta por tener un rasgo de él en sus manos, entró a la pastelería sólo para ser golpeada por una ola de calor abrazador debido a los hornos.

Definitivamente esta semana terminaría siendo productiva, esperaba que mañana entre clases pudiera hablar más con sus amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Oh, ¿les ha gustado?_**

Quiero darles las gracias por leer y comentar, **EN SERIO, SON UNAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONAS.**

Este capi en particular, me gusta mucho, porque comienza con las interacciones entre Marinette y Nathanaël y, como dice el nombre del capítulo, se van acercando. Aunque no hay confianza todavía. Claro está. Paciencia que esto avanza paso a paso.

Los siguientes dos capítulos se vienen tremendos. No les miento, además de ser bastante largos, son bien intensos xD **_Mejor me callo, pues_**.

 **Muchas gracias** , otra vez, **_siento que no es suficiente con un gracias_**. Sus palabras me motivan a seguir publicando esto, probablemente cuando lean este capi, yo estaré muriendo tapada de exámenes jajaja. Auch. Y alimentando mis neuronas.

Bueno, nos vemos en dos semanas más, ¡son geniales!

* * *

 **PD:** ¿tomatazos?


	6. Conjeturas erradas, proteger y gratitud

_¿¡YA ESTAMOS EN EL CAPÍTULOS SEIS!?_

* * *

 **Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo seis:** Conjeturas erradas, proteger y gratitud.

.

.

.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —Inquirió Alya, echándose un bocado de pan dulce a la boca—. Me dijiste que Nathanaël había madurado y era diferente.

—Eso dije, pero estoy completamente segura. Sí está cambiado, es un Nathanaël con buenas calificaciones ahora, pero sigue siendo el mismo chico callado, reservado y tranquilo de siempre. No ha cambiado tanto como creí.

Marinette se encogió de hombros, quitándole la importancia que había adquirido en la conversación. Después de haberse despedido a las afueras de su casa el día anterior, estuvo pensando brevemente en lo ocurrido y concluyó que su compañero de trabajo continuaba con los mismos comportamientos de siempre. Tanto así que mantenía _esa_ terquedad por no mostrar sus dibujos o ser visto mientras los hacía.

—Sólo has hablado con él unos días y ya. No creo que deberías apresurarte a sacar conclusiones.

—Tal vez… —musitó Mari, bebiendo jugo de naranja de la pajilla. Quedaban diez minutos antes de que sonara la campana avisando el termino de la hora de almuerzo. Durante su primer año como estudiante de secundaria había preferido comer en casa, pero las normas del instituto cambiaron en el año siguiente al darse cuenta de que algunos estudiantes no llegaban a clases después de la hora de almuerzo.

Marinette y Alya siguieron comiendo en silencio el resto de comida que les quedaba de sus recipientes, mientras veían a los hombres jugando básquet en las canchas, unos metros más allá. Después de deleitarse internamente al apreciar la majestuosidad de Adrien al encestar, fue buscando entre el montón de muchachos la melena rojiza de Nathanaël.

Y, al no verlo, sintió que sus conjeturas eran ciertas.

—Mira ahora —dijo Marinette, indicando con el tenedor hacia el frente, donde los muchachos jugaban. Sin darse por vencida en su nuevo descubrimiento con respecto al joven.

—¿Ah? No veo nada.

—Todos nuestros compañeros están jugando básquet ahora, pero Nath no está, ¿ves?

La morena levantó una ceja como si eso no explicase nada, no obstante, tal y como su amiga lo había notado, entre el montón de estudiantes el pelirrojo no se encontraba.

—Eso no dice nada, Marinette.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —repuso ella—. Nathanaël sigue siendo el mismo chico solitario, ¿recuerdas que también era muy asustadizo?

Fue imposible para Alya no materializar entre sus recuerdos las veces en las que aparecía Ladybug en la escuela, cada vez que algo anormal ocurría. Y se imponía frente al mal para salvar a todos. Naturalmente ella se encargaba de grabar a la heroína en toda su grandiosidad junto a Chat Noir, su compañero irreemplazable.

—Sí, recuerdo que era el primero en escapar.

—¡Tienes razón! —se largó a reír Marinette al acordarse.

—Tú no te rías, Marinette —repuso Alya entre risas, dándole un codazo—. Tú eras la primera en partir, siempre desaparecidas y tratabas de dar excusas, pero no podrás negar nunca que no te asustabas.

Esto último fue como un balde de agua fría para la joven—. ¡Eso es mentira! Yo no soy asustadiza, no soy tan cobarde, porque…

—Ajam, sí, lo que tú digas.

—Vamos, Alya, lo hacía para ayudar, ¿te acuerdas?

—¿Uh? No, no me acuerdo —mintió, burlándose.

—Ash, no era tan cobarde como lo era Nathanaël —gruñó, poniendo las manos en jarras, mirando a su amiga, sin querer darle cabida a lo que decía.

—Ya no ha pasado nada raro en estos años —convino la morena, recordando las aventurillas pasadas—. Si llega a ocurrir algo yo estaré atenta a ver qué haces.

Marinette se arrepintió al escucharla, no podía garantizar totalmente que no habría akumas en su escuela, porque un corazón no necesitaba de mucho para romperse por la desilusión o la tristeza. Y si volvía a acontecer algo así como hacía unos años, Marinette tendría que tener un cuidado extra si quería seguir escondiendo su identidad de sus amigos y de Alya en particular.

—¿Crees que Nathanaël siga siendo igual? —volvió a preguntar Alya.

—Lo más probable es que sí —dijo, Marinette, entre murmurios—. Es el mismo chico que solo creció un poquito más.

 _No es el gran cambio_ , Marinette bebió el último sorbo de jugo que le quedaba y dejó la cajita vacía en su lonchera. Tocaron el timbre tres minutos después y Marinette junto a Alya se pusieron de pie para dirigirse al aula. No había avanzado ni dos metros cuando un grito hizo a Marinette darse la vuelta para ver de dónde provenía:

—¡Cuidado!

—¿Ah? —Marinette sintió la dureza de una pelota golpear su hombro, con tanta fuerza, que la hizo trastabillarse hacia atrás, pero unos brazos acoplados a ella, la resguardaron antes de caerse.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz de Adrien cerca de su oreja y el aliento cálido arrullando en su nuca le detuvo el corazón, tanto así, que fue incapaz de girarse para verlo a los ojos—. Chicos, tengan más cuidado para la próxima.

Escuchó su risa apenas, porque la sangre le bullía en las orejas cuando el rubio la ayudó a incorporarse, colocándola frente a él.

—L-lo siento —titubeó ella, al estar de pie.

Adrien la observó entretenido.

—No tienes que disculparte, yo debería hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no pude reaccionar a tiempo, estaba dentro de mi posición, pero no detuve la pelota antes de que te golpeara. Lo siento.

—Oh…Y-ya veo, p-pero…

—¿Te ha dolido? —Marinette abrió los ojos nerviosa, temblaba como una hoja.

 _¡Estaba preocupado por ella! Oh, ¿cómo podía ser taaaaan dulce? Tan lindo, tan humanitario, tan, tan…_

Marinette suspiró intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado—. Sí, gracias Adrien.

El joven le regaló una cándida sonrisa y recogió la pelota del suelo, antes de caminar hacia sus amigos que lo esperaban para guardarla en la bodega del gimnasio.

 _«¡Oh, cielo santísimo con nubes de azúcar!»_

—Calma, chica, recuerda respirar —comentó Alya cuando la vio a punto de chillar de la emoción.

—Es lo más hermoso que me ha ocurrido el día de hoy… —confiesa con la voz entrecortada, pero antes de agregar algo más, Marinette se obliga a mantenerse calmada al recordar la promesa que se hizo a sí misma. Cambiar de tal manera que Adrien no fuera el centro de su día a día y pudiera estar con él sin sentir el estallido de emociones que la embargaron hacía unos segundos atrás—. Creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Alya adivinó enseguida a lo que se refería—. Recuerda que los cambios son de a poco, no debes recriminarte a cada momento. Al menos pudiste intercambiar frases con él, es todo un logro dado cómo actuabas antes…

Marinette sonrió para sus adentros, el tiempo y el esfuerzo propio haría que ella fuera capaz de madurar sobre sus sentimientos y pudiera, que era lo que más le importaba, saber más de sus amigos. Caminaron el resto de tramo que les quedaba y cuando la joven cruzó por la puerta, Nathanaël ya estaba sentado en su puesto, mirando hacia la ventana.

—¡Nathanaël! —lo llamó ella desde abajo. El susodicho giró el rostro hacia la joven, interrogante. Rápidamente subió los escalones hasta encontrase frente a él—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la sala de artes.

 _«¡Ajá!_ », mentalmente ella chasqueó sus dedos victoriosa, « _se estaba aislando»_

—¿Dibujando? —quiso aventurar, Marinette, para comprobar sus maliciosas conclusiones.

—No —repuso Nath, apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre la palma de su mano y resoplando para apartar su flequillo de los ojos—. Avanzando en la maqueta.

—Ups.

—Sí, ups —repitió él, burlándose de la reacción de ella—. Estamos atrasados, Marinette, recuérdalo.

—Ugh, lo sé —rezongó ella—. ¿Nos quedaremos hoy?

—Lo siento, no puedo.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber la joven.

—Temas personales —cortó él, sin sonar pesado por la intromisión, pero Marinette se lamentó de preguntar de todas formas.

—Si quieres…, puedo avanzar hoy. Así podremos empezar la semana siguiente con los detalles —se ofreció.

—No te preocupes, Marinette, no tienes que culparte —la tranquilizó al verla inquieta por buscar una forma de avanzar—. La escuela nos ocupa tiempo y también la familia.

Marinette no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

—Los exámenes son realmente fastidiosos —cuchicheó ella, bajando la cabeza como si el agoto de todo un año apareciera de repente sobre sus hombros—. Y cuando sea la exposición de los castillos tendremos la última ronda de exámenes también.

 _«Qué horror»,_ se dijo para sus adentros: ¿por qué los finales de semestres eran tan crueles?

—Nos faltarán materiales —Nathanaël rasgó una hoja de su cuaderno de matemáticas y fue escribiendo un pequeño listado. La letra de Nath era muy pulcra y elegante, observa Marinette—. Se nos acabaron las varillas y el cartón blanco, pue-

—¡Yo puedo comprarlos! —se adelantó Marinette, acercando su rostro a él de improviso, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Nathanaël echó su espalda para atrás, sintiéndose acosado.

—S-sí, claro…

—¿Me das eso? —dijo, indicando la hoja. Nathanaël se la entregó y ella sonrió cándidamente—. Yo me encargaré de esto, puedes estar tranquilo.

—Puedo ayudarte con el dinero.

—No, no te preocupes. Avanzaste en la maqueta y has dado la mayoría de las ideas para el proyecto, yo me ocuparé de esto.

Nathanaël se quedó mirándola por un momento, pero justo en ese instante ingresó al salón el profesor de matemáticas, sus lentes reflejando el brillo de burla en sus ojos. Fascinado por el arte de las ciencias exactas.

—Nos vemos, Nathanaël... —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su puesto junto a Alya. La morena estaba leyendo algo en su móvil que a Marinette le llamó la atención, se inclinó hacia ella curiosa—. ¿Qué lees?

—Estoy leyendo la planificación de horario del nuevo circo que llegó a la ciudad.

—¿Te refieres al circo indio? —los ojos de Marinette brillaron.

—Ese mismo, iré con mi familia esta tarde. Comienza la función a las siete treinta.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella, emocionada—. ¡Allí hay una niña malabarista que hace trucos increíbles!

Alya deslizó su dedo por la pantalla táctil de su celular hasta dar con los artistas cirqueros—. ¿Te refieres a ella? —preguntó, enseñándole la pantalla.

A Marinette le bastó una simple mirada para reconocerla enseguida—-. Sí, es ella.

—Dice aquí que será su primera vez en una presentación como protagonista, es muy joven. Es casi una niña.

—Pero muy talentosa —reconoce Marinette—. Yo la he visto dar números para entretener a la gente en los parques, es impresionante, incluso Nathanaël la vio y dijo lo mismo.

—Entonces esperaré ver con ansias su actuación…

Marinette sonrió débilmente mientras sacaba su cuaderno de matemáticas y se disponía a tomar apuntes.

 **.**

Cuando por fin terminó la jornada, Marinette fue la primera en salir de la sala, sin antes olvidar despedirse de sus compañeros con un sonoro: « _Adiós y que tengan un buen fin de semana_ ». Fue a su casa en busca de dinero y tomó el autobús que la llevaría a la parte comercial de la ciudad, donde tenía pensado encontrar los materiales a un mejor precio.

Se bajó en el distrito nueve y recorrió las avenidas a paso lento, preguntando tienda por tienda los materiales que Nathanaël le había pedido para los detalles del castillo. Fue bajando por la calle Rue de Rivoli sin encontrar algo en oferta que pudiera comprar. Los turistas se aglomeraban por las veredas, Marinette fue esquivando el grupo de cuerpos, cansada de caminar.

—Tengo mala suerte con las compras, Tikki.

La kwami se asomó con cautela por el pequeño bolso de su dueña—. ¿Por qué no pruebas ir más allá? Quizás allí consigas algo que se adecue a tus ahorros.

Pero Marinette había caminado tanto que ya le dolían los pies.

—Intentaré… ¡escóndete, Tikki! —chilló en voz baja cuando, por el recodo de la vereda, apareció una mujer de la nada. Marinette vio la hora en su móvil.

 _19:58_

 _«¡Diablos! Ya cerrarán las tiendas»,_ pensó, llevándose un dedo a la boca y mordisqueando su uña.

Siguió bajando por la misma calle, pero Marinette detuvo su andar de improviso, arrebatada de la realidad por una sensación extraña.

—¿Lo sientes, Tikki?

—Sí —respondió la kwami—. Creo que es de-

Una enorme explosión desde la lejanía tragó las palabras del ser diminuto y los gritos agudos alteraron la templanza interior de la joven, enfriándole la sangre al imaginarse lo peor.

 _«¡Demonios!»_

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que la gente corriera despavorida hacia diferentes direcciones en busca de un lugar seguro, arrastrando a sus niños bajo techo.

—¡Está destruyendo la ciudad! —sin agregar nada más, Marinette siguió corriendo por la calle Rue de Rivoli, desesperada por hallar un sitio en el cual transformarse. Fue chocando con la gente que no la dejaba avanzar y estuvo al borde de precipitarse al suelo porque pisaron su tobillo izquierdo. Arrugó su rostro debido al dolor, pero continuó.

Se escuchó otra explosión y por el cielo caían trozos pequeños de concreto. Marinette corrió más deprisa, serpenteando por el grupo de personas que escapaban aterrorizadas.

 _«Viene de la plaza Vendôme»,_ supo de inmediato cuando vio una columna de polvo elevarse, ignorando el dolor, más asustada por el desenlace de los hechos y la seguridad de quienes la rodeaban; las personas akumatizadas no acostumbraban a atacar a la ciudad sino a las personas para aplacar la amargura. Cuando llegó a la plaza, entre el disturbio por la consternación, vio a una pequeña muchacha de melena marrón.

Una parte de Marinette supo de quién se trataba. Los orbes de la pequeña reflejaban su quiebre interior y ella fue capaz de entenderlo en el breve segundo en que sus miradas se encontraron.

—Oh, no…

—Marinette, transfórmate —Tikki le tiró de la oreja al ver que su dueña se había quedado pasmada al ver a la niña akumatizada—. ¡Marinette!

Se escuchó el sonido de cascabeles, intensificado por el viento y Tikki temió que se tratase de un poder hipnótico. La muchacha frente a ellas agitó los cascabeles de sus muñecas y una ráfaga de ondas expansivas se dirigieron hacia una mujer rubia que se encontraba petrificada por el terror al ver que, los edificios a su alrededor, eran destruidos en un santiamén. Algunos escombros se dirigían hacia ella y Marinette corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin pensárselo dos veces, ignorando las facultades que poseía para salvar a las personas, estaba a un segundo de que alguien muriera frente a sus ojos y ella, con o sin traje, tenía el deber de proteger a los demás.

Se abalanzó hacia la mujer y la abrazó por la cintura, empujándola brutalmente lejos de todo peligro. La desconocida cayó de espaldas y su cuerpo se contrajo dolorosamente por la dureza del cemento magullar su piel. Marinette que estaba sobre ella se puso de pie enseguida, para comprobar que el derrumbe de cimientos había acabado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la respiración irregular, dándose la vuelta para ver a la mujer. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor y no pudo reprimirla—. ¿Chloé?

La rubia seguía sentada en el suelo, en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos viendo el lugar en donde se encontraba hacía unos segundos atrás, ahora ocupado por un enorme bloque de cemento. Imaginarse su propia muerte era inconcebible para cualquier ser humano.

—Me salvaste… —pero sus labios, pálidos por el miedo, se cerraron y se negó a decir algo más que elogiara a su compañera de clase—. No esperes un cumplido —escupió, pero su falsedad y soberbia no florecieron en sus palabras y pareció más una forma para tranquilizarse e intentar ser la misma de siempre. Tenía la lengua adormilada y no pudo articular sonido alguno.

—Vete, Chloé, es peligroso.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y descubrió que temblaba, Chloé corrió a duras penas hasta un grupo de gente que se resguardaba del radio de peligro, Sabrina fue a abrazarla, mientras ésta seguía helada de la impresión.

—Quién lo diría… Se trataba de Chloé.

Cuando ya estuvieron a salvo, Marinette se ocultó entre los escombros antes de observar a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la mirase. Y dijo en voz baja:

—Vamos, Tikki, transfórmame.

Una estela de luces rojizas circundó su cuerpo, hasta convertirse en un tangible traje rojo que le otorgaba la flexibilidad inexistente como una muchacha normal, agudizando sus sentidos de tal manera que nada pasaba desapercibido por ella y arrebatando las emociones que bloquearan tener la mente despejada ante cualquier peligro. Incluso su cuerpo se hacía más liviano y el cansancio que sintió por salvar a Chloé se esfumó.

Marinette no salió enseguida, ocultándose entre los escombros, prefirió prestar atención al enemigo antes de atacar: era una muchacha bajita que andaba descalza sobre el concreto ardiente por el sol. Marinette vio que sus manos estaban libres de cualquier objeto en el cual pudiese estar el akuma, no resguardaban armas y nada parecía atraer el ojo analítico de Marinette para adivinar en dónde se encontraba la mariposa oscura.

—Maldición… —se puso de cuclillas y asomó un poco la cabeza. La niña la buscaba. Intentó barajar sus opciones, que de momento no eran muy buenas, dada la cantidad de gente que había a su alrededor.

—¡Sal de una vez! —su voz era aguda y Marinette no logró comprender del todo lo que decía por su acento.

Ya decidiéndose a atacar, el único edificio cercano era una joyería y se lo pensó dos veces antes de impulsarse desde allí para darle una embestida directa, ya que tenía la intención de ver directamente cómo atacaba para saber el lugar en donde se ocultaba el akuma. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella, ya que le dio la espalda por un precioso segundo, hasta que algo la detuvo.

La muchacha hizo sonar los cascabeles de sus muñecas, ya sin paciencia de esperar, y tres esferas doradas se suspendieron en el aire, ella las hizo pasar de mano en mano con movimientos parabólicos que le recordaron a Marinette el domingo pasado que estuvo junto a Alya y Manon, tomando helados de fresas y apreciando piruetas.

—Es… Es la chica del circo. ¡Es la malabarista!

La susodicha de sus pensamientos tomó una de las esferas doradas en sus pequeñas manos y la lanzó velozmente hacia los escombros que habían quedado de los edificios destruidos. La explosión hizo gritar a la gente.

—¡Te voy a encontrar! —vociferó, su voz quebrada.

Falló.

Ladybug se preguntó qué la había llevado a terminar con el corazón herido, hasta quedar akumatizada y sin poder dar marcha atrás a sus emociones turbias antes de salvarse. Miró a su alrededor buscando el lugar en dónde había lanzado, pero la onda expansiva de la segunda explosión, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio hasta caerse. La tercera bola le daría a ella, rápidamente y, anteponiéndose a las acciones del enemigo, tomó su _yo-yo_ con anticipación y corrió hacia su derecha, alejándose de los escombros justo en el momento en el que la malabarista tiraba la última bola.

La heroína lanzó su _yo-yo_ , enrollando la cintura de la niña lo suficiente para poder arrastrarla. El ataque no había bastado para saber exactamente de dónde venían sus poderes, pero Ladybug supuso cuál sería. Había escuchado el sonido de unos cascabeles, así que quitó unos que llevaba colgados en el cabello marrón, como decoración, que quizás había usado para su presentación.

—¡Ya has hecho suficiente! —sentenció la mujer de traje moteado, convencida de haber acabado con el problema, pero cuando aplastó los cascabeles, no apareció nada, ni siquiera la estela de un akuma.

 _«Oh, no»_

La malabarista se liberó de su atadura y le propinó a Ladybug una patada en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos. Se escuchó por la plaza el suspiro de espanto entre la gente que se ocultaba en los techos circundantes del lugar comercial. La heroína sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones, pese a traer consigo el traje, tuvo las insoportables ganas de vomitar. Marinette se quedó de bruces en el suelo, intentando reponerse por el impacto. La niña sacudió los cascabeles de su muñeca y una nueva esfera apareció; lanzándola por los aires con ímpetu, destruyó en una poderosa onda la _Columna Vendôme_ , el pilar se deshizo en mil pedazos, como si fuera de arena, frente a los ojos de Marinette.

 _«¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Chat?!»_

Ladybug se puso de pie con dificultad, en guardia; no podía usar su amuleto encantado sin saber exactamente el lugar en el que se resguardaba la mariposa para alimentarse de emociones intensas y oscuras. La niña le devolvió la mirada y Ladybug fue más rápida otra vez, con su _yo-yo_ , tomó uno de los escombros más pequeños de concreto y se lo lanzó al enemigo para darse tiempo y pensar mejor su situación. La niña esquivó cada lanzamiento con las mismas piruetas que Marinette se había maravillado tanto, hizo repetidas veces lo mismo, hasta que la malabarista perdió la paciencia nuevamente. Alzó sus manos y los cascabeles volvieron a sonar, lanzó otra esfera que viajó hacia Marinette y ella la bloqueó girando su _yo-yo._

— _¡Touché!_ —Exclamó con victoria—. ¡Te he pillado!

Cuando usó el amuleto encantado, tan pronto como supo en dónde se encontraba el akuma, la decepción se hizo notar en su rostro cuando vio que se trataba de un simple hula hula de diámetro pequeño.

 _¿Qué se suponía que haría con eso?_

Los ojos de su contrincante hirvieron de ira al saberse descubierta del origen de su fuerza y la debilidad de ésta, y corrió hacia Ladybug dispuesta a atacarla, fue dándole patadas y Ladybug las evadía con maestría, intentando averiguar cuál sería su siguiente plan, pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas al sentir un dolor en el costado. El golpe le quitó el aliento y la hizo rodar violentamente hacia un grupo de gente que se ocultaba.

—No eres tan fuerte como dicen, ¿eh? —se burló, al verla pálida—. Dame tu miraculous y te dejaré ir.

—Suéñalo —intentó decir, aún en el suelo. Marinette escuchaba las palabras trémulas de las personas que se encontraban tras ella provocadas por el miedo. Tenía que protegerlos..., pero el dolor no la dejaba pensar.

—Pues bien —resolvió la malabarista—. Si esa es tu decisión, los destruiré a ellos. Pero primero tomaré tu miraculous.

La niña akumatizada caminó hacia la heroína que yacía de bruces en el suelo, intentando ponerse de pie pese al dolor propio y al desgaste físico, y cuando estuvo a dos pasos de ella, una silueta se interpuso con los brazos extendidos a cada lado.

 _«¿Eh?»_

Ladybug abrió sus ojos, levantando la cabeza sorprendida y sin creerse quién cometía la osadía de interrumpir una lucha en donde tenía todas las de perder. Sobre todo, porque desde que lo conoció, lo tenía encasillado como un chico asustadizo, algo cobarde y callado.

—¡¿Nathanaël?! —exclamó ella, perpleja, poniéndose de rodillas detrás de él, olvidando el dolor de sus costillas, queriendo pararse.

 _«¡¿Qué demonios hacia allí?!»_

En una de sus manos colgaba una bolsa con medicamentos, de seguro que eso era lo que debía hacer, por eso no se quedó con ella para avanzar en la maqueta y…

 _«¡No pienses en eso!_ »

—Apártate —exigió la malabarista con irritación al muchacho.

—N-no —contradijo Nathanaël, con el miedo diluido en sus palabras, ante todo pronóstico y desencajando la mandíbula de Ladybug por la impresión-—. N-no me iré.

—¡Apártate, ya! —Dio un paso la niña, levantando el brazo—. ¡O te irás con ella!

Nathanaël apretó sus ojos, pero se quedó en su lugar, esperando. Tenía que darle tiempo a la heroína de París para recuperarse.

Ladybug estuvo a punto de interponerse cuando vio a su compañero, Chat Noir, acercarse por la espalda a la muchacha akumatizada, adivinando en el aprieto en el cual se encontraba. Bastó una simple mirada para que ambos ya idearan qué movimientos haría cada uno. Y, aprovechando la cercanía que tenía con la malabarista, usó el cuerpo de Nathanaël para impulsarse y atestarle una feroz patada en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas, empujándola hacia atrás violentamente. El pelirrojo la sostuvo cuando quiso estabilizarse, mientras ella rogaba que su acción hallase tenido el resultado esperado.

Dado que se trataba de una niña, Chat la encerró entre sus brazos hasta dejarla sin posibilidad de movimiento, apretándola contra su torso. La malabarista se retorcía con frenesí inútil, desesperada por librarse.

—¡Chat, son los cascabeles en su muñeca! —gritó a todo pulmón Ladybug, viéndolos unos metros más allá.

—¡¿No piensas usar el amuleto?! —respondió en voz alta, asustado de que su compañera tomase tantas libertades esta vez, estrujando a la niña contra su cuerpo. Pero no había tiempo y ella temía que volviese a escaparse la malabarista. Ladybug se encaminó deprisa hacia ellos y le arrebató los cascabeles a la niña de sus muñecas. Los tiró contra el concreto que terminó por romperlos enseguida, destruyendo la dulce melodía que emergía de éstos. La mariposa ennegrecida, más similar a una polilla, aleteó presuntuosa frente a Ladybug antes de ser encerrada en el objeto purificador que la liberó un segundo después, irradiando el inmaculado color de las nubes en sus alas.

Lanzó el amuleto por los cielos y el destrozo de la plaza Vêndome desapareció rápidamente, como si nunca hubiese existido. Hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Se escuchó un enorme aplauso que invadió de repente los oídos de Marinette, la joven se dio la vuelta y vio como todos los ciudadanos le aplaudían; a ella y a Chat. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Nathanaël entre la multitud, también aplaudiendo para los héroes parís.

 _«Rayos_ »

Tendría que aprender más de las personas. Nathanaël no era tan cobarde como creía.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede? —Ladybug dirigió su atención en la muchachita cirquera, que yacía todavía envuelta por los brazos de Chat, él soltó su agarre y la ayudó a incorporarse. Todo le daba vueltas.

—Hola, estás en la plaza Vêndome, ¿te sientes bien? —inquirió con dulzura Ladybug, inclinándose a ella sonriente.

La niña morena la miró con ilusión en sus ojos, al darse cuenta de quienes se encontraban a su lado, eso le bastó a Marinette para aliviar internamente sus temores, se encontraba bien pese al terrible golpe que le había dado para que Chat la atrapara.

—Estoy bien —dijo simplemente, limitándose a sus escasos conocimientos sobre el francés—. Gracias.

Chat Noir, tras ella, le acarició la cabeza suavemente y los mechoncitos chocolates se le enredaron en sus largas garras—. No te preocupes, guapa, te llevaré con tu familia, ¿vale?

La niña frunció sus cejas un poco, pero igualmente asintió, comprendiendo escasamente sus palabras.

—No habla mucho francés, Chat —explicó Ladybug con una mano en la cadera.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a la cirquera.

Ella asintió otra vez.

—Papá y Mamá —dijo él, poniéndose a su altura—. Iremos con papá y mamá.

Ladybug se largó a reír mientras veía a Chat Noir haciendo gesticulaciones exageradas y hacía con sus manos representaciones de lo que decía y haría. Ella notó cómo la niña de pronto se sintió ofendida porque creía que no comprendía nada.

—¿Entendiste lo que he dicho? —repitió él, segurísimo por dentro que ella no lo entendía todavía.

—Sí, no soy tan tonta —replicó, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Tenía su traje cirquero destrozado, pero Mari no deseó preguntar la causa por no revivir la herida nuevamente; seguramente había fallado en su estelar. Sintió pena por eso.

—Lamento la demora, _my lady_ , tuve asuntos muy importantes que atender —dijo el chico de traje negruzco, ya mirando a su amada.

—No te preocupes, Chat, lo tenía todo controlado —mintió a medias.

Él sonrió—. Vi en tus ojos otra cosa, pedías a gritos mi llegada.

Ladybug le dio un golpetazo en el hombro por tal imprudencia, ya pillada—. Calla.

Chat se sobó el hombro divertido por su reacción.

—Yo me encargaré de entregarla a sus padres, tú puedes ir a descansar.

—Gracias, pero debo hacer algo primero —murmuró ella, bastante ida de sí.

 _Bip, bip._

El sonido de los aretes de Ladybug avisó el poco tiempo que le quedaba y ella se llevó automáticamente una mano al lóbulo de su oreja, molesta por la limitación.

—Tendrás que hacerlo rápido, tu kwami ya está agotado —recordó Chat, tomando a la malabarista entre sus brazos como a una princesa, ella soltó risitas emocionada. Un superhéroe la llevaría a cuestas al circo y eso sería suficiente para olvidar la tristeza que la embargó cuando falló en plena presentación, horas atrás.

—Lo sé, quiero hablar con él —señaló a Nathanaël que estaba caminando hacia otra calle, a punto de perderse de la vista de ella—. Me ayudó cuando todavía no llegabas.

La joven esperó a que Chat desapareciera entre los tejados de las casas antes de dirigirse hacia Nathanaël que caminaba lejos del gentío. No estaba muy segura de qué le diría, la había tomado por sorpresa al pillárselo tan de frente, extendiendo sus brazos para protegerla de un enemigo que pudo haberlo herido en un santiamén. Más aun sabiendo que no deseó retroceder de su decisión por cuidarla. Cuando estuvo por fin cerca de él, le palpó el hombro atrayendo su atención y Nathanaël giró la cabeza, descubriendo a la mismísima heroína de París a su lado.

Ahora era él el sorprendido.

Las gentes a su alrededor los observaron en seguida, mientras pasaban a su lado, pinchados por la curiosidad.

—¿Ladybug?

Nathanaël se quedó extrañadísimo.

—Eh… Hola, ehmm… —la heroína se llevó una mano a la nuca, sin saber cómo diantres empezar—. Quiero darte las gracias por haberme protegido, sin tu ayuda no hubiese sido posible atrapar a la malabarista.

Ambos se miraron, en silencio, sin saberse qué decirse el uno al otro. Fue tan incómodo que Ladybug recurrió a una pregunta que habría sido más gustosa hacerla siendo la muchacha ordinaria que era.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

 _Eso era lo que realmente quería saber_. Nathanaël la contempló un momento y desvió el destino de su mirada hacia la columna Vêndome, que ahora se alzaba a los cielos. No tenía una sola grieta, a diferencia de cómo se encontraba hacía unos minutos atrás.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Fue un impulso, creo —confesó pensativo.

Marinette olvidaba que como Ladybug sí habían compartido más de un momento juntos. Y las veces en las que fue salvado por la heroína era una justificación suficiente para haberse antepuesto frente a ella y protegerla.

—Sentí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Me has ayudado repetidas veces y, no sé si lo recuerdas, ayudaste a mi abuela cuando se encontraba en apuros. Valoro que lo hayas echo y quise devolverte el favor.

Vuelve a decir y la muchacha levanta la comisura de sus labios apenas. Entre alegre y enternecida por la sencillez de la respuesta. No conocía otro chico que respondiera de esa manera, más que él.

—Eres muy valiente —le dice ella y se quedan mirando otra vez, ya sin tanta incomodidad. Nathanaël sufrió algo similar a un sonrojo y Marinette se dio cuenta de que, aquella imagen, lo hacía verse adorable.

 _Bip, bip_.

El sonido le avisa a Ladybug el escaso tiempo que le queda. Otra vez.

—Debo marcharme —dijo ésta, tomando su yo-yo—. Nos vemos, Nathanaël, algún día te devolveré el favor.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Marinette maldijo su estupidez.

—Yo sé el nombre de cada ciudadano de París —le guiñó el ojo, _¡qué mentira más grande!_

Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo hacia una chimenea de los edificios de alguna tienda y se levantó por los aires con la elegancia de un pajarillo. Desapareció en un segundo frente a Nathanaël que siguió su ida en silencio.

El joven se quedó quieto un minuto, intentado procesar todo lo ocurrido. Incluso él mismo no se creía aún que había protegido a Ladybug contra un enemigo que destruía todo a su paso. Con la impresión todavía en la cara, vio al otro lado de la calle adoquinada a su abuela luciendo un lindo vestido de flores. Él la reconoció enseguida entre el gentío, corrió hacia ella y se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban dispuestas por el lugar comercial, contemplando a la gente pasar.

Ya iba a anochecer y el cielo estaba teñido de matices anaranjadas y rojizas. Las estrellas ya estaban asomándose entre la delgada capa de los cirros y más de alguna paloma pasaba a través de ellas.

—Oh, qué hermoso, encendieron los faroles —comentó la anciana y Nathanaël rezongó en un gruñido.

—No deberías salir sola y tan tarde, abuela, puede ser peligroso.

Recordó el desastre de hace unos minutos atrás que justificaba bastante bien sus palabras, agradeció al cielo que su abuela no llegara en pleno derrumbe.

—Quise venir a buscarte porque tu madre se estaba preocupando —respondió tranquilamente—. ¿Me compraste lo que pedí?

—Sí, aquí están tus medicamentos —le entregó una bolsa de papel y miró un poco entristecido la cantidad de cajas que eran, mientras la mujer mayor sacaba cada una de ellas y leía el nombre—. No entiendo…

Le daba cierta rabia a veces. La vida era tan injusta.

—Ya tengo muchos años encima, Nathanaël, es normal que a estas alturas el cuerpo se agote.

El joven fue abandonando ese pensamiento por temor de terminar siempre en la misma conclusión. Desvió la mirada hacia el frente, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y entrelazando los dedos de sus propias manos.

Su abuela recién se dio cuenta que tenía toda la chaqueta y el cabello sucio de un polvo con piedrecitas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y vio su pantalón marrón prácticamente gris.

—¿Por qué estás todo sucio?

—Por un derrumbe —habla sin pensar.

—¿Qué?

Nathanaël pensaba en muchas cosas como para haber podido oír a su abuela y responderle sin que se asustara, entre dichos pensamientos se encontraba esa extraña similitud que compartía la voz de Ladybug con la de Marinette.

 _«No pienses estupideces, Nath»_

Se dice para sus adentros.

 **.**

—Así que resultó no ser cobarde, sino que tiene agallas —explicó Marinette caminando por su habitación, seguida por los ojos de Tikki.

La kwami sonreía para sus adentros, comiendo galletas, divertida por las reacciones de su dueña. Marinette no pudo esperar mucho para contarle la bofetada que le había dado la vida otra vez.

Sobre las personas, sobre la amistad... Tenía que conocer a las personas antes de…

—No puedo creer que haya hecho algo como eso —dice, Tikki, todavía sorpendida.

—¡Por supuesto! —chilló Mari, desconcertada por los hechos—. Incluso yo no me acerco a personas akumatizadas a menos que…

—Tú también lo hiciste, Marinette, cuando salvaste a Chloé. No pensaste en las consecuencias, simplemente actuaste, que es probablemente lo que llevó a Nathanaël a protegerte también.

—¿Tú crees? —inquiere ella.

La joven se quedó mirando el cielo ennegrecido, a través de la buhardilla, ausente de estrellas por los faroles de la ciudad. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez el momento exacto en donde el pelirrojo se había impuesto frente a ella, dejando sombra en su cara sorprendida y ocultando la figura amenazadora de la niña akumatizada.

 _«Me equivoqué, otra vez»_

Se acostó en la cama, cansada y adolorida por los golpetazos que le había dado la malabarista en las costillas. Podía parecer una nena, pero era dura de tacto.

—Agradezco que me hayas protegido de esos golpes, Tikki. No quiero imaginarme qué hubiera pasado si no fueses genial en lo que haces.

Habría terminado con una costilla rota, seguramente.

—Me preocuparé de amortiguar mejor los golpes con el traje la próxima vez, lo siento, Marinette.

Tikki sobrevoló y se dirigió hacia su dueña, acurrucándose en su almohada. Le acarició el pelo azabache con sus diminutas manos mientras Marinette se abandonaba al sueño.

Esa noche ni siquiera soñó por el agoto.

Y Marinette se supo más ignorante sobre las personas el lunes de la semana siguiente, cuando entre el descanso del segundo bloque, Chloé se le acercó para agradecerle por haberla salvado. No venía con Sabrina como de costumbre, sino en soledad. Su típico carácter soberbio no cambió, no obstante; lo que impresionó más a Marinette fue la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Te lo diré brevemente antes de que me arrepienta —empezó a su lado, la seriedad de su semblante fue perturbando el interior de Marinette—. Gracias por salvarme ese día, si no hubiese sido por tu valentía, mi padre se habría quedado solo. Y eso jamás me lo perdonaría, incluso después de la muerte. Muchas gracias, Dupain.

Marinette la miraba pasmada, aún con la puerta de su casillero abierta, desvió sus ojos de la rubia hacia sus cuadernos que estaban apilados dentro de éste. La abrumó tanto que las palabras de Chloé fueran tan honestas que el mundo, creyó Mari, se estaba poniendo de cabeza. Algo no entraba en la ecuación.

Chloé despojándose de su orgullo era algo inconcebible.

Utópico.

—Bueno, me iré, me gusta saldar mis cuentas pendientes y no quiero faltar a mis principios. Te debo el favor —se arregló el mechón rubio que cubrió su frente y se marchó.

Marinette no dijo nada.

Aún en su sitio, intentó digerir lo ocurrido. Tikki sale un segundo después:

—Eso fue…

—Aterrador —suspiró Marinette, incrédula—. Chloé me dio las gracias.

—Y te reveló algo sobre su vida personal, ¿eh? —puntualiza Tikki.

Marinette cerró la puerta de su casillero y se dio contra la cabeza.

—Soy una tonta, Tikki —confiesa, acongojada y avergonzada de sí misima.

Fue caminando hacia el patio, enmudecida y decepcionada de su persona. _Otra vez_.

Había descubierto muchas cosas en poco tiempo: un Nathanaël valiente y una Chloé agradecida.

Tenía que juzgar menos a las personas.

Y debía conocerlas primero.

.

.

.

* * *

Oh, ¿les ha gustado? ¿Tuvo siquiera algo de acción? ¿Marinette dejarás de meter la pata? ¿A quién le ha molado lo bello que es Nathanaël? ¿Chat es hermoso?

Al principio, quería hacer todo como la rutina en cada episodio cuando aparecía un akuma, pero como se sabe que estos chicos están creciditos, física y mentalmente en la trama, mi musa decidió: "Nah, compliquemos las cosas" xD

Tenía pensado crear todo un tema con el hula, hula, pero no quería hacer siempre lo mismo. Espero que les haya gustado. Todo este capi tiene una ciencia geográfica, ¿saben?

Básicamente he recorrido París entero por el Google Maps. Eso suena penoso hasta cierto punto jajaja, pero lo hice para no limitarme a los recurrentes lugares de París que salen en la serie (primera tempo). La plaza Véndome es un lugar comercial, pero de joyas, perfumes y relojes, más que nada. Allí hay tiendas bastante caras, una razón para que Chloé estuviese allí merodeando con Sabrina. Por la calle que caminaba Marinette hay tiendas de moda, así que, hay sentido al respecto. A sus alrededores, más alejado de la calle, hay papelerías. Razón por la cual Mari andaba por allí debido a los materiales de la maqueta. Como es una calle comercial también hay farmacias, donde estaba Nathanaël comprando para su abuela.

Básicamente andaban todos metidos en el mismo distrito xD ¿Ven? Para que se den cuenta de cuán chingones me descabellé por esta historia, tiene su sentido jajajaja (estoy loca :C). _**Pero es que yo, en mi fanatismo por querer hacer algo decente, quise hacer el Nathanette bien bello y realista**_ xD

No podía hacer que Nathanaël saliera de la nada, como de un agujero negro. No especifico esto en la trama, porque se supone que los personajes conocen el lugar en donde viven. Aunque Marinette sí hace una observación al respecto.

¿Les mola Nath? A mi parecer después de tanto análisis, aunque es cobarde, el chico tiene sus agallas. Y me llevé la sorpresa de que no me equivocaba en mis conclusiones, cuando en el episodio donde Marinette estaba de cumpleaños, él ayudó a salvarla uvu *emociones de fangirl*

Ya, siento el exceso de info, pero tenía que decirlo. Son como las notas locas de la autora.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, de no ser así; sería bonito que me dijeran en qué parte erré para que fuera mucho mejor. ¡Hay que entregar lo mejor siempre! Gracias por leer y comentar, son ángeles.

El siguiente capítulo es... **intenso**. Más que este, pero era el más obsesionada estoy por publicar xD

Ya se prendió.

* * *

 **Respuesta a** **Valkyria:** Hola, nena, muchas gracias por comentar. Valoro este acto de entregar opiniones ;A; Es lo que alimenta a actualizar. Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia, me dice que encaminé bien todo o, al menos, el principio. ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Mañana termino los exámenes, ¡YAY! Y podré ser libre jajaja XD Aw, qué dulce eres. Bueno, gracias otra vez. Espero que te guste este capi.

* * *

PD: ¿tomatazos? ¿revieeeews? Hagan feliz a esta escritora, por fis.


	7. Destrozo, tristeza y reconciliación

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo siete:** Destrozo, tristeza y reconciliación.

.

.

.

Una hoja pequeña, no más grande que su agenda de dibujos, se deslizó por la mesa suavemente y acabó en sus manos como si se tratase de magia.

 _«Fechas de exámenes finales»_

El título no tenía nada mágico.

Marinette estaba segura de que no había cuatro palabras que sonaran tan horripilantes juntas. Le dio una mirada a Alya que leía con atención las fechas impuestas por el departamento académico de la escuela y desvío la mirada hacia la maestra Bustie que le entregaba a Adrien y a Nino sus copias, antes de volver a su escritorio.

 _«Ay, no»_

—Como ya habrán leído, les entregué a todos una copia de las fechas de los últimos exámenes. Aunque quedan tres semanas para que los rindan, les recomiendo planificación y que comiencen a estudiar desde hoy —la maestra apuntó con su dedo acusador a Kim—. Sobre todo, Kim, tus notas en literatura no están buenas.

Los hombres rieron.

—También, como habrán notado, puse la fecha de la exposición de los monumentos históricos de nuestro país. Todos los cursos expondrán en la misma fecha y yo, junto al comité de profesores y el director, estaremos evaluando.

La exposición de los castillos era un día antes del examen de literatura e historia y geografía, matemáticas, ciencias y deporte.

Marinette giró en su puesto para mirar a Nathanaël que estaba unos puestos más atrás. Ella abrió los ojos entre preocupada y nerviosa. Y él estiró los labios en un semblante aburrido como respuesta, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Iban muy retrasados con la maqueta, debido en gran parte por ella misma que desaparecía entre la nada para salvar París de malhechores manipulados por Hawk Moth.

El timbre resonó en cada rincón del instituto y fue suficiente para avisar a los maestros el final de la jornada; Marinette estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso cuando una mano la tomó del brazo, robando su atención de la charla que tenía con Alya.

—Tú vienes conmigo —Y Nathanaël se la llevó, la maestra Bustie y sus demás alumnos mirando la escena curiosos, la cara de sorpresa de la joven había hecho reír a algunos, sobre todo a Alya. En cambio, para Marinette, no le hizo gracia que Adrien viera eso, pero dada su situación no estaba en privilegio de reprochar. Lo más probable era que Nathanaël estuviera molesto por su irresponsabilidad y la escasa dedicación que mostraba por el proyecto. Sus desapariciones, vagas excusas y los titubeos cuando le preguntaba él, qué estaba haciendo, quizá eran razones para haberla arrastrado hasta donde se encontraban.

No sabía la razón, pero se le hacía endemoniadamente difícil poder mentirle a Nathanaël. Su cargo de conciencia le dolía más que otras veces, porque el recuerdo de él protegiéndola inundaba su mente cada vez que falseaba una justificación de sus desapariciones.

Así que cuando llegaron a la sala de artes, Marinette no aguantó más para pedir disculpas:

—Lo siento, Nathanaël, no volverá a pasar.

El pelirrojo había abierto la puerta del aula y el sol de la tarde les dio a ambos en la cara.

—No tienes que disculparte, Marinette.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No —entró y ella le siguió.

—Pero, pero me he portado muy mal contigo y… —él dejó de caminar y Marinette, que le pisaba los talones mientras le daba explicaciones, moviendo sus brazos, chocó contra su espalda—. _Ay._

Nathanaël se volvió hacia ella riéndose brevemente de su torpeza, antes de ir en busca de la maqueta que estaba sobre una de las mesas. Marinette se quedó muda cuando escuchó a Nathanaël reír, no habían sido grandes carcajadas, ni ruidosas, sino un suave sonido en vaivén que le supo adorable _. Como de niño._ Recién se percató que era la primera vez al verlo y oírlo reír, con algo de simpleza, pero reír, a fin de cuentas.

—No te he ayudado demasiado, por eso me disculpo —dijo, acercándose a la larga y alta mesa en cual trabajaban—. Creo que soy una muy descaderada compañera de trabajo.

—No digas eso —pidió él, mientras sacaba sus lapiceras del estuche—. Estamos un poco lentos, pero si avanzamos en estos días terminaremos a tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes y la exposición del castillo.

—¿Entonces por qué me sacaste de orejas del salón?

—No estoy enfadado contigo, puedes estar tranquila. Y _«te tiré de las orejas»_ —ironizó él, haciendo las comillas con los dedos—. Porque ya no quería perder más tiempo.

El chico se quitó la chaqueta que solía usar a menudo y se dispuso a trabajar. El calor era insoportable. El verano ya se hacía notar.

La joven se sentó frente a él, callada, con los labios apretados, mirando al joven atentamente; pocas veces podía darse el lujo de conocerlo más allá de las palabras, muchas veces, el cuerpo solía decir más de la persona. Y Marinette sentía que, todo lo relacionado con la personalidad escondida de Nathanaël, florecía sin detenimientos cuando se hallaba en silencio, absorto en lo _suyo_. Los torreones del castillo iban ocultando parte del rostro del muchacho; se veía muy dedicado, _apasionado_ , sumido en los detalles. Sólo Nathanaël era esas emociones. Descubrió que era zurdo.

—Eres un buen chico, ¿sabes?

A Nathanaël se le soltó el pegamento de las manos al oír tales palabras, ya sintiendo la vergüenza arremolinarse en su interior cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Esas miradas se habían vuelto comunes entre ellos desde hacía unos días. En la mayoría de los casos, los comentarios de Marinette salían de sitio, aparecían de la nada, a veces sorprendiéndolo de lo aventurados que podían ser. Más confundido, no obstante, cuando ella se le quedaba mirando en silencio y examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos; como si deseara obtener algo de ellos.

Nathanaël quería saber la causa de aquello algún día. Ya estaba pensando que era una clase de acosadora.

Y es que él no entendía, todavía, que Marinette no le decía ese cumplido solamente por no estar molesto por su propia irresponsabilidad, sino por haberla protegido hacía dos semanas atrás. Lo sucedido con Chloé también había apaciguado su resentimiento hacia ella y pareció establecerse entre ambas muchachas una débil complicidad _–que pendía de un hilo y una mínima tensión podría romperla_.

Nathanaël era comprensivo y paciente hasta extremos poco saludables, callado como las noches de invierno, tranquilo como la brisa primaveral y sincero a su manera. Por mucho que ella deseara interrogarlo, se limitaba a respuestas simples y lejanas de todo ámbito personal. En todo el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo jamás le mostró un sólo dibujo de él o contado algo sobre su vida; era muy reservado.

Marinette seguía sabiendo que era silencioso, bueno para los trazos y la pintura, observador de su entorno y de risas simples. Se veía bien sonriendo, pensaba Marinette, cuando lo veía dedicarle una por cortesía. Era tan poco lo que sabía del muchacho, que el tiempo compartido parecía no surtir efecto alguno y Marinette se sentía un poco inútil por no inspirar confianza.

Nathanaël no le dijo nada enseguida, internamente, sentía que si decía algo quedaría como un estúpido.

—Gracias, supongo —prefiere decir.

Ella sonrió un poco, mientras lo veía haciendo los caminos del jardín de Diana con piedrecitas pequeñas que habían recogido del parque en una tarde después de clases. Habían charlado mucho esa vez sobre trivialidades.

Pero nada íntimo como ansiaba Marinette.

Marinette no necesitó preguntarle a Nath qué debía hacer, tomó unas láminas de metal que había comprado el día siguiente de la catástrofe dejada por la malabarista y fue pintándolas con óleo esmeralda, mezclando tonalidades como Nathanaël le había enseñado, para simular el fondo del río que pasaba junto al castillo. Las horas avanzaron deprisa.

Ya casi terminaban cuando el conserje les pidió retirarse por el cierre de la escuela. Y se marcharon juntos hacia la plaza otra vez, para buscar más piedrecitas y hacer los caminitos que faltaban.

 **.**

Las risitas de Chloé rebotaban por las paredes de la sala de artes, sobre el bullicio que ya había. Hablaba con Sabrina sobre los pormenores de no tener qué ponerse en las mañanas, cuán reseco se ponía su cabello durante el verano y la tristeza de las expectativas amorosas. Su vida de mínimas complicaciones o dificultades no eran de interés para ninguno de sus compañeros, a excepción de Marinette, que se halló interesada recientemente al descubrir algo de humanismo en la rubia. La joven tenía puesto un oído en lo que charlaba con Alya y Max y el otro en la conversación de Chloé.

 _«Debe tener un guardarropa gigante para darse el lujo de ser indecisa»_

—¿Piensas que sea buena idea, Marinette? —le preguntó Max, pero ella ni escuchó por ponerle más atención a la nueva conversación entre Chloé y Adrien.

 _Ugh._

Los celos otra vez.

—Marinette —repitió el moreno.

—¿Ah? —la susodicha abrió los ojos, pillada.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea?

—Eh…

—¿En qué piensas, Mari? —la regaña Alya—. ¿Quieres poner atención?

—¡Lo siento!

Fijó sus ojos en las fotografías que Alya tenía sobre la mesa y sacó de una bolsa de plástico las cosas que había recolectado en el parque: hojas secas, flores marchitas, ramas delgadas y piedras. La actividad era bastante sencilla y divertida a su vez; debían recrear un paisaje con los distintos elementos que había recolectado como grupo.

Marinette estaba ayudando a pegar unas hojas cuando notó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Chloé se encontraba muy cerca de la maqueta del castillo, tanto así que si retrocedía tres pasos se toparía con ella hasta el punto de provocar una tragedia. La rubia estaba riéndose de forma escandalosa mientras sostenía en una de sus manos lo que parecía una botella de té helado. El estómago de Marinette se apretó enseguida por los nervios, imaginándose terribles maneras en las que su maqueta terminaba destruida, temiendo lo peor, buscó con la mirada a Nathanaël quien estaba ausente de lo sucedido y se veía más dedicado a la actividad, a diferencia de ella.

—¿Cómo crees que podríamos hacer las montañas? —la voz de Alya atrajo su atención.

Max y Kim, que formaban parte de su grupo, buscaban entre el cúmulo de hojas las más verdes y frescas.

—Creo que podríamos pintarlas —responde Mari, sin dejar de ver lo que hacía Chloé.

—¿Qué pasa? —Alya agitó su mano frente al rostro de Marinette al notar lo distraída que estaba—. Si piensas que hablan de ti…no es así.

—No es por eso —corta la joven —. ¿Ves esa maqueta de allí? Es la razón de por qué llego tarde todos los días a casa y por qué tengo cortes en mis dedos. Nathanaël y yo hemos trabajado mucho en ella.

Alya quedó impresionada cuando pudo verla.

—Wow, es preciosa. Parece un castillo en miniatura.

—Gracias, pero aún no está terminada.

—Ya veo… —Alya se lleva un dedo al mentón, adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga—. Te preocupa que Chloé pueda destruirla con su escaso cuidado por lo que la rodea, ¿no es así?

Marinette asiente con semblante angustiado y preocupado. Chloé se pone de pie y el corazón de ella se detiene cuando el respaldo de la silla pasó a llevar la base de la maqueta, meciendo los torreones levemente.

—Voy a cambiar el castillo de lugar —dice apresuradamente Marinette, dejando todo de lado y acercándose al fondo de la gran sala atiborrada de manualidades que colgaban del techo y circundaban las paredes.

Zigzagueó entre sus compañeros y las sillas que estaban desordenadas por el salón hasta encontrarse a un paso de la maqueta del castillo, la joven no pidió permiso y se puso entremedio de Sabrina y Chloé, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Marinette la tomó entre sus manos, deseosa por marcharse de allí, pero cuando se hubo dado la vuelta, Chloé chocó con ella, perdiendo el equilibrio y soltando su botella de té helado. El castillo se precipitó hacia el piso y el líquido se derramó sobre el cartón, los jardines y el torreón del castillo.

Un trabajo de semanas reducido a nada.

El estrépito que produjo la maqueta al estrellarse contra el piso calló a todos en el salón y las miradas fueron de Chloé a Marinette sucesivamente, interrogantes.

—¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas, Marinette?!

Exclamó Chloé reincorporándose avergonzada por el espectáculo que estaba dando.

Marinette observaba su maqueta destruida a sus pies, sin creérselo. La sangre bullía en sus orejas y mejillas, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba por decir palabras hirientes contra Chloé. No pudo responder hasta que halló su voz.

—¿Por qué? —Repitió Marinette al escuchar sus insoportables palabras—. ¿¡Es lo único que puedes decir!? ¡Deberías disculparte! ¡Es tu culpa!

—¿Qué? —repuso la rubia, indignada—. ¿Crees que yo lo hice a propósito?

—Te conozco —escupió Marinette, furiosa por todo el trabajo arruinado por la estupidez de Chloé—. ¡Siempre has querido perjudicarme!

Gritó, con sus manos en un puño. Se puso de cuclillas para tomar su maqueta, ahora echa un desastre.

—¡No es justo que me culpes por tu estupidez! —Se defendió Chloé—. Tú fuiste la que se puso en medio, ¿entiendes?

—¡Sí! —Se unió Sabrina, apoyando a su amiga—. Chloé no quería hacerlo.

—¡Tú eres la que nunca entenderá, Chloé! Ni siquiera puedes darme una disculpa —Marinette estaba tan enojada que no se percató de que alguien estaba observándola tras su espalda. Ignoró las miradas de sus compañeros, los murmullos, la reciente presencia de la maestra de artes e incluso la cercanía que estaba tomando Alya para detenerla de lo que diría.

Chloé siempre aparecía para amargarle el día y Marinette ya estaba cansada de guardarse tanto en silencio. Pero a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, donde lograba tolerar su desprecio hacia su persona, ahora se veía incapaz de quedarse con la boca cerrada. Porque había arruinado algo que no era solamente suyo, sino también de Nathanaël, quien había puesto toda su dedicación, ella misma había sido testigo, en esas tardes tranquilas, la fascinación y EL cariño que residía en cada detalle del castillo. Aquello fue la mecha que consumió su paciencia.

—¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? Estás todo el tiempo pensando en ti misma que ya no eres capaz de comprender el dolor y el esfuerzo ajeno y no tienes respeto por nadie. Me hiciste creer que habías cambiado, pero me equivoqué, ¡nunca vas a cambiar!

—Basta —la mano de Adrien en su hombro detuvo sus palabras en el acto—. No tienes que decir eso, Marinette, fue un accidente. Ya dijiste mucho.

 _«¿Qué?»_

Marinette abrió sus ojos al verlo a su lado tan de golpe, su semblante serio, extrañamente molesto hacia ella. La joven sintió su corazón fracturarse entre el mediastino de sus pulmones, impidiendo su respirar.

La realidad le pegó como una masa en la cara al darse cuenta del rostro de Chloé deformado por los insultos.

 _«¿Qué hiciste, Marinette?»_

Había insultado a Chloé.

Pero…

—Marinette, sal de la sala, por favor —era la maestra de artes y Marinette apenas y pudo entrever algo de su rostro por las lágrimas que se aglomeraron en sus ojos—. Chloé, sabes que está prohibido ingresar alimentos al aula, sal también.

Le dolió el corazón, tanto que Marinette sintió miedo de escuchar el aleteo de una mariposa echando nido dentro de él. Sus movimientos torpes y lentos, provocados por la sorpresa de saberse humillada y enfrentada por Adrien, la hicieron salir temblando de indignación del salón.

—Es mejor —comentó Chloé, como si nada—. Tengo planes hoy.

Marinette no la escuchó, apartándose de ella tan pronto como puso un pie en el pasillo, fue bajando las escaleras hacia el patio por su propio bien, queriendo marcharse de todos y sin darse cuenta de que no llevaba su bolso para ir a casa. Se abrazó a sí misma como si tuviera frío, hecha un manojo de emociones contradictorias que la hacía entristecerse y enfurecerse a la vez, por todo lo ocurrido.

La mirada de Adrien de reprobación le hizo dolerle tanto el pecho que…

—Marinette.

Ella detuvo su andar, llevada a la realidad de golpe, recién percatándose, asustada, que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por las emociones.

Era la voz de Nathanaël.

Y se sintió entristecida y decepcionada de sólo _oírlo_.

—¿Qué?

—Traje tus cosas —Marinette se dio a vuelta con lentitud y vio al joven a unos pasos de ella—. Ten.

Se acercó a la muchacha para entregar el bolso, sin saber qué decir. En momentos como estos, Nathanaël odiaba su falta de tacto para tratar a las personas. Al igual que ella, y quizá sin demostrarlo en demasía, estaba enfadado por los hechos. Ya que el esfuerzo que ambos habían puesto en la maqueta era desmedido y Nathanaël era consciente del poco tiempo que les quedaba.

Dos semanas.

Pero él sabía que había sido un accidente.

El joven le extendió el maletín, pero ella no lo tomó, cabizbaja y abrazándose a sí misma, se quedó en silencio.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —le cuestionó, entristecida.

Nathanaël tragó saliva, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Pero Marinette no estaba de ánimos para oír silencios cobardes.

—¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste?! —le gritó, sin alzar mucho la voz—. Chloé arruinó todo lo que hicimos y tú no dices nada, ¡no es… no es lo que debió pasar!

Tenía los ojos llorosos y aunque había notado lo frustrada que se sentía, Nathanaël optó por escucharla, hasta que dejara escapar lo reprimido.

—Chloé siempre ha querido perjudicarme y no sólo a mí, tú también eras víctima de sus caprichos, debiste haberme defendido, ¡pero te quedaste callado!

—Estás siendo irracional, Marinette.

Nathanaël entrecerró sus ojos, ya ofendido y sabiendo la causa de la frustración de su compañera. No se debía ni un ápice al castillo en sí, sino al hecho de que Adrien le había reprochado su actuar, defendiendo a Chloé y humillándola frente a los demás.

—¿Irracional? ¿Crees que estoy siendo irracional por pedir explicaciones a quien arruinó un mes de trabajo? —Marinette agitó sus brazos, enojada—. ¡Tú no sabes nada, Nathanaël! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Estás acostumbrado a que todos te pisoteen y nunca dices nada! Eres un tonto… ¡Un tonto patético y cobarde!

Y sin arrepentirse de sus palabras, quebrantada más por la decepción amorosa que por el esfuerzo compartido junto a él, le arrebató al joven de las manos su maletín y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Tú eres la patética ahora, Marinette —habló él, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus tejanos, en aparente tranquilidad, viéndola irse—. Estás tan enfrascada en tu amorío por Adrien que toda esta estúpida pataleta tuya es porque él fue directo contigo, por una actitud infantil y ofensiva hacia alguien que no tenía la culpa, porque es lo que es: un accidente.

Marinette titubeó unas palabras, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del instituto.

—No te interesa en este momento nuestro proyecto, confiésalo, estás así por Adrien.

Marinette se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó aquella aseveración y contempló el rostro inexpresivo de Nathanaël.

 _Sus palabras dolieron más que las de Adrien._

.

Marinette se dio unas vueltas por las calles baldías del distrito antes de llegar a casa, no quería preocupar a sus padres y engrandecer aún más el problema que aconteció en la mañana; llegaría muy temprano a su bello hogar y levantaría sospechas de igual manera, así que prefirió distraerse, aguantar para que las lágrimas no se derramaran y que su corazón latiera sin tropiezos por el dolor. Aprovechó en gustosa soledad charlar con Tikki, quien fue acunándola entre palabras cálidas, afectuosas y le dio algo de su energía para no terminar akumatizada.

—¿Estuve cerca? —preguntó Marinette, sorbiendo su nariz.

—Demasiado —respondió la kwami—. Gracias al cielo no estás destruyendo la ciudad en este instante.

Marinette rió, le ardían los ojos al negarse a llorar y ser arrastrada por la tristeza. Ella era optimista, ¿no? Por eso había sido escogida.

—Vaya, vaya… Ha sido un día, ¿agitado? —soltó una carcajada otra vez.

El humor empobrecido de Marinette no le hizo gracia a Tikki, demostraba con ello cuán degastada emocionalmente se encontraba.

—Deberías dormir.

—No puedo, tengo que ayudarle a papá hoy.

—No te encuentras mental y emocionalmente estable en este momento —reprende el ser diminuto frente a su dueña.

—Pero tengo que ayudar a mis padres.

No se habló más del tema, Marinette se vio una vez más en el espejo de mano que traía siempre antes de entrar a la pastelería, en la supuesta hora que solía llegar. Ya no tenía los ojos tan rojos y lograría imitar un resfriado para que todo pasase desapercibido. Cuando su padre salió del fondo, con una enorme cesta de pan caliente, fingió un estornudo.

—Hola, papá —saludó, sorbiendo su nariz y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Hola, hija, ¿te sientes bien? —después de poner el pan en los respectivos cajones, se aproximó a ella y colocó su enorme mano en la frente de ella—. No tienes fiebre, ¿te duele la garganta?

Fue difícil convencer a su padre que era una sencilla congestión y podría hacer sus labores sin problemas. Marinette sabía sus responsabilidades y le desagradaba escapar de ellas. Ayudó a su padre durante la tarde, pese a todo.

Sin embargo, y tal como Tikki lo había dicho, se sentía agotada y su mente seguía revuelta por los acontecimientos de la mañana: la maqueta destruida, la mirada de Adrien, la falta de apoyo de Nathanaël y… _esas_ palabras.

Una parte de ella se negaba a aceptar que había actuado de forma imprudente… _«¡Menos si se trataba de Chloé!»_

Y mientras esos pensamientos se iban enredando en su mente, provocando ecos desastrosos, se fue equivocando en cada cosa que hacía, hasta en las recetas más sencillas que no suponían ninguna dificultad. Erraba al entregarle el cambio a algún cliente y sumaba mal cuando debía sacar la cuenta de lo que llevaba. Su padre era la paciencia personificada, mas no podía entender la razón de semejantes faltas por parte de su hija, si ya poseía conocimientos sobre la pastelería _: ¿por qué cometía errores tan burdos?_

—Ya he echado los trece huevos, papá, ¿ahora qué?

Tom apareció en la puerta con las manos cubiertas de harina—. Eran trece claras de huevo, Marinette.

La joven dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, tapándose la boca—. Bah, ¡qué torpe soy! Las cambiaré.

—¿Estás segura que quieres seguir ayudándome? —Cuestionó su padre, un poco preocupado—. Estás despistada y me estás preguntando cosas que ya sabes, ¿te ocurre algo?

La joven apretó sus labios apenas, reprimiendo la verdad aglomerada en su boca—. No me pasa nada.

Y se encoge de hombros.

Marinette siguió cometiendo errores ya sin reparar. Y, aunque había logrado tapar el tema por un rato, lo peor comenzó después, cuando llegó la tarde y la pastelería se encontraba atestada de gente hasta la hora del cierre. La joven sólo pensaba en cómo iría a clases mañana, después del lamentable espectáculo que dio, mientras le entregaba el dinero del cambio a una anciana. Se equivocó otra vez y la paciencia de su padre se acabó.

Apenas se hubo desocupado la pastelería, le dio una reprimenda que la hizo bordear hasta las lágrimas, dado lo sensible que se encontraba.

—…te has estado equivocando durante toda la tarde, Marinette, no he podido avanzar en nada por tener que estar vigilándote de que no cometas ningún error. Ya no eres una niña como antes, debes empezar a espabilar y darte cuenta de lo que haces…

Y siguió, hasta que la campanilla de la puerta tintineó y apareció la madre de la joven, cargando un pequeño paquete entre sus manos. Era el día libre de Sabine y había ido junto a Nadja a comprar algunas cosas.

La mujer vio el rostro entristecido de su hija antes de que ésta subiera las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó un poco alarmada.

—Marinette se ha comportado extraño hoy.

.

Marinette sollozó un buen rato en silencio, acurrucada en su cama, abrazando una almohada y escuchando las palabras de consuelo de Tikki a oscuras. No tuvo ganas de encender la lamparilla de su escritorio, porque sentía que así evitaría mirarse al espejo y no quería "deslumbrarse" con su aspecto.

—Lo hecho todo a perder —murmuró.

—No digas eso, Mari, te hará peor.

—Es la verdad… —la voz se le quebró.

—No llores, Marinette —pidió Tikki, poniendo sus manitos en la mejilla izquierda de la joven para transmitirle algo de energía—. Recuerda que Hawk Month está siempre atento a quienes se encuentran débiles, controla tus emociones, por favor.

Pero Marinette quería llorar, quería lamentarse, ya no podía guardar tanto y el cuerpo necesitaba liberar cargas de vez en cuando. Y ella había estado confinada, implícitamente, a no dejarse fracturar por las tristezas desde que aceptó a Tikki en su vida.

—Es deprimente —dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas y sentándose en la cama, sumida en la oscuridad—. Nunca pensé que Adrien defendería a Chloé de mí —Rió empobrecida de humor.

—Creo que te es difícil pensarlo ahora, porque tienes la cabeza nublada por todo lo de hoy.

Marinette miró hacia la ventana y la luna le devolvió la mirada, el viento tibio de la noche elevaba las cortinas claras del ventanal que daba hacia el balcón y se escuchaba el bullicio de las calles, como un aviso de las animadas vacaciones de verano que pronto vendrían. Un poco nostálgica, recordó el último verano donde se halló extrañando a Adrien a cada segundo, entre ese mismo bullicio de alegría y entusiasmo del cual Alya tanto gustaba; ahora concebía un sentimiento agrio en su pecho, como una punzada, pequeña y molesta. Era muy desalentador tener su primera decepción hacia el ser amado, quizá la más dolorosa de todas por ser la que iniciaría las demás.

Nunca se imaginó que, de las veces en las que Chloé agotaba su paciencia y la fastidiaba con sus venosas palabras, ella tomaría el papel de la bravucona y la rubia la de víctima.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó la kwami, luego del silencio que aunó en ellas. Marinette se quedó callada, sumida en sus cavilaciones. Se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama, después se soltó el cabello apenas hubo estado dentro de la cama.

—Buenas noches, Tikki.

Marinette sabía que para las penas era mejor dormir.

 **.**

Marinette se despertó una hora antes de que sonara la alarma de su despertador, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la tristeza ya se había ido, para confundirse con el arrepentimiento por su actuar del día anterior. Ahora abundaba el remordimiento en sus pensares y no le vino de la manera más agradable. Se dio un par de vueltas sin resultado para conciliar el sueño otra vez y, lamentando su suerte, se levantó de la cama, estirándose cuán larga era y retirando las últimas ansias de quedarse enterrada entre frazadas. Se distrajo con su celular un rato; tenía centenares de mensajes de Alya, cinco de Rose, dos de Juleka y uno de Mylene, sin contar las llamadas perdidas de la morena.

« _Voy a estar en problemas, Alya me va a matar_ »

Lamentó su suerte por segunda vez.

« _Probablemente me pida explicaciones de todo tipo»_ Pensó, pero se contentó por eso, Alya siempre resultaba ser el componente alegre de alguna situación complicada y los mensajes que le había dejado la hicieron reír un momento.

Guardó algunos de sus cuadernos en su maletín y se fue a clases sin desayunar, Tikki no dijo nada, sabía que su dueña seguía sintiéndose decaída y no estaba para preguntas ni reproches–que ella insistía darle cuando se saltaba una comida–. Se dirigió a la escuela con lentitud, caminando por las canchas, subió hacia la segunda planta y se acercó al salón, cabizbaja. Sumida en pensamientos y arrepintiéndose de haber dicho tantas palabras, porque el viento de la mañana había conseguido despejarle la mente y ahora era más sensata de su actuar infantil. Esperando encontrar vacío el salón, cruzó la puerta y descubrió una presencia sentada en la primera mesa. Marinette se sobresaltó asustada por ver al chico repentinamente.

—¡Me asustaste! —chilló, llevándose una mano al corazón y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Tienes pequeño el corazón, _huh_ —Nathanaël se bajó la mesa y se puso frente a ella.

—¿Por qué estás aquí…?

—Supuse que llegarías a esta hora, acerté bien, ayer fui a verte y tu madre me dijo que no estabas —la interrumpió con calma.

La muchacha no supo qué responder a eso, _¿para qué habría ido?_ Bajó la mirada incapaz de mantenerla debido a los sucesos anteriores, porque en los espacios de su mente aún aleteaban las palabras que él le había dicho ayer. Y el daño emergía como humo, ahogándola; Marinette no podía creer que Nathanaël la hubiese leído como un libro abierto, tanto así que expusiera sin dudas sus pensamientos escondidos. Sí se encontraba molesta por lo de la maqueta, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, en esa parte caprichosa y egoísta que todos tenían, Marinette se decepcionó por Adrien más que por el esfuerzo que Nathanaël había puesto en cada detalle.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente y caminó hacia su puesto, pero algo la detuvo a medio camino.

—Lo siento.

Ella se quedó estancada en su sitio—. ¿Qué dijiste?

Nathanaël se llevó una mano al cuello, avergonzado—. Dije que lo siento.

Suspiró.

»Perdóname por no defenderte cuando tenía que hacerlo, sé que estuvo mal, pero preferí quedarme callado porque Chloé siempre me ha parecido una persona que nunca escuchará quejas, menos si se tratan sobre ella. Sentí que si interfería sería peor y no quería problemas —fue diciendo, mientras miraba hacia otro lado—. Soy un cobarde y un estúpido por haber permitido que te enfrentaras sola a ella, sabiendo como es Chloé, pero… _no me atreví_ —relamió sus labios, inquieto—. Y también, discúlpame por todo lo que dije, no estuvo bien, hablé sin pensar. Estaba molesto contigo y por eso actúe de esa manera, lo siento. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, mirándola a los ojos, notó que Marinette estaba a punto de llorar; el labio inferior le temblaba y parecía esforzarse por no permitir el camino indiscriminado de lágrimas a sus mejillas.

—¿¡Estás llorando!? —exclamó, ahora él estando asustado.

—¡No, no estoy llorando! —se defendió, pero la voz le salió quebrada e irregular. Se limpió el llanto con el puño de su chaqueta—. Fuiste…

Apretó se labios, retractándose de lo que diría.

»Yo también lo siento —confesó llorosa, mientras veía a Nathanaël acercarse a ella. Sintió una vergüenza enorme por la escena que estaba montando, pero no se detuvo—. No quise decirte todas esas cosas, yo… me dejé llevar por mis emociones y terminé desquitándome contigo, no quise hacerlo. Yo… ¡soy una tonta! Ni siquiera debí gritarte, estaba furiosa por el descuido de Chloé que no medí mis acusaciones. Te he visto todo este tiempo dándole tanta importancia a cada detalle, siempre pendiente de que el castillo quedase perfecto y… ver que se arruinó en un segundo me hizo perder la paciencia…

Marinette dejó de hablar un momento, calmando los latidos de su corazón—. Me dolió lo que me dijiste —resolvió, sin querer ver a Nath a la cara, sino sus zapatos, el suelo parecía más cómodo para decir lo que estaba confesando.

—Marinette, no tienes qu-

—Pero, ¿sabes? —Lo interrumpe ella, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre—. Quiero ser honesta contigo, Nath, porque has sido bueno conmigo todo este tiempo que hemos estado trabajando juntos. Tenías razón, la tuviste en cada palabra… Me dolió más haber mostrado esa faceta mía a Adrien que ver el castillo destruido. Por eso, _perdóname_ ; por ser egoísta e insultarte de algo que no eres. Creo que te conozco un poco más que antes, por eso sé que todo lo que dije no tiene fundamento. Tú no eres un tonto, tampoco cobarde o patético. Eres un buen chico, ¿sabes?

Marinette ya hablaba sin pensar, tensa de hombros, mirando el suelo y avergonzada por haber actuado como niña, quizá. Pero para ese preciso momento, sentía que enfadarse con Chloé era lo correcto y había actuado de esa manera sin pensar más allá del esfuerzo malgastado de Nathanaël. Lo que vino después, las palabras serias de Adrien, había sido consecuencia de ello y le dolió más de lo que llegó a imaginar.

—No te preocupes por eso, Marinette.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se topó con su cercanía, recién descubriendo algunos rasgos de Nathanaël que había ignorado por la distancia prudente que solían guardar. Casi podía percibir el aroma de su colonia.

—Entonces —dijo—. ¿Ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

—No, no lo estoy. Y tú, ¿estás enojada conmigo?

Marinette sonrió un poco—. No, Nathanaël, no estoy enojada contigo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de alejarse y retomar camino hacia su puesto. Las sonrisas parecían decir todo.

—¿Amigos? —le preguntó Mari atropelladamente, mientras él subía—. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Nathanaël nunca había oído pregunta más rara en sus diecisiete años de vida, parecía más propia de una reconciliación de niños.

—Amigos —respondió y Marinette se sintió feliz.

Su humor volvió, esfumando el dolor de decepciones amorosas. Sus compañeros llegaron unos minutos después y saludaron cálidamente a los dos presentes que, pese a la distancia física, estaban más unidos que nunca.

A excepción de alguien, apenas hubo puesto un pie en el salón, Alya le dio una reprimenda terrible a Marinette por no responder los mensajes.

—¡Y me vas a dar explicaciones de por qué te fuiste sin esperarme! —sentenció la morena.

Marinette sólo se largó a reír al verla tan molesta.

Cuando llegó a casa, su padre la esperaba con un enorme pastel que había hecho en la mañana, pidiéndole perdón por haber sido tan duro con ella. Le dio un enorme abrazo que dejó a Marinette sin aire por un minuto y le llenó la cara de besos. Lo ayudó el resto de la tarde ya sin problemas, ni ataduras emocionales.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Son hermosos y hermosas ;A;

 **Respuesta al comentario anónimo:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ya suspiro tranquila entonces, creía que era la única que se pegaba al google maps XD Creo que somos pocas, pero locas. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi, me haces muy feliz uvu *sonrojos* Espero que te haya gustado este, ¡gracias! Un abasho~

* * *

PD: Estuve enferma esta semana, siento no haber podido responder los comentarios por interno. Lo haré mañana sin falta :'3 Son increíbles, en serio. Charlie, espero que te hayas mejorado, las dos caímos, jajaja.


	8. Un fin de semana juntos

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo ocho:** Un fin de semana juntos.

.

.

.

—Mamá, no dejes que la abuela me agobie con sus bromas —pidió, Nathanaël, desde la cocina.

—Ya sabes que ella es así —respondió la mujer, mientras regaba las flores que tenía en el balcón, apenas oyendo las protestas de su hijo.

El joven, al obtener tal repuesta, salió casi desesperado de la cocina y se asomó por la ventana, apartando el visillo de un manotazo—. ¡Es tu madre, y tú, su hija! Dile que no me moleste cada vez que viene gente.

—Lo dices como si fuera de lo peor —soltó la causa de aquella conversación—. Soy una mujer que tiene su humor, puede que esté vieja, pero eso no significa que tonta y aburrida.

Nathanaël suspiró, cansado.

—No quiero pasar vergüenza, eso es todo —murmura el joven, sobando su brazo derecho.

—No seas sensible, Nathanaël —bromeó su abuela, a lo que él entrecerró sus ojos en fingido resentimiento—. ¿O acaso quieres una abuela gruñona?

—Sabes que te quiero tal y como eres —confesó el muchacho, de brazos cruzados—. Solo quiero que no me agobies, como siempre haces.

La madre de Nathanaël se largó a reír, llevándose una mano a la boca—. No te preocupes, hijo, yo hablaré con ella.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —cuestiona la abuela, actuando como si no entendiera el tema de conversación. Dejó el tejido a un lado y se puso de pie, ya más interesada.

—No seas cruel, mamá, Nathanaël es tímido cada vez que alguien viene a casa —dijo la mujer, entrando al salón, con un tono de voz cariñoso y aprensivo.

La anciana analizó las palabras de su hija; usualmente, cada vez que tenían la dicha de recibir visitas, su nieto no se preocupaba de su humor burlón y pernicioso hacia él. Probablemente, a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, la próxima visita que tendrían sería _peculiar_.

—¿Esto se debe a una razón en especial? —aventuró a preguntar la anciana.

—Sí —respondió Nathanaël—. Hoy vendrá una compañera del instituto.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —exclamó la abuela, ya entendiendo todo—. No quieres que una vieja como yo, arruine los planes que tienes con tu novia, ¿cierto?

—¡Abuela! —casi grita el muchacho, abochornado hasta las orejas.

Madre e hija estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, Nathanaël, por su parte, pensó en dos cosas: lo parecidas que eran sus risotadas y qué haría si Marinette era víctima de las bromas de su abuela.

—Es difícil hablar con ustedes —se lamentó él, escuchándolas reírse de sus vergüenzas.

—Sabemos que quieres trabajar tranquilo, Nath, no tienes de qué preocuparte —lo consuela su madre, apartándole el flequillo de sus ojos, Nathanaël estaba más maduro en algunos aspectos, pero todavía no se empeñaba en mejorar en otros. Había crecido tan rápido en los últimos tres años, que se lamentaba a veces de ver a su niño distraído pareciéndose ya a un adulto—. Me preocuparé personalmente de controlar a tu abuela y de atenderlo a los dos. Tú avanza sin problemas, haré lo posible para que Marinette se sienta cómoda.

—Gracias, mamá —sonrió él, ya más tranquilo—. Tenemos que terminar hoy el castillo, después de lo que pasó...

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó su anciana, preocupada por el problema.

Naturalmente, tanto la abuela como los padres de Nathanaël, estaban al tanto de que la maqueta había sido destruida por el descuido de Chloé. Nathanaël omitió algunos detalles del conflicto, los necesarios para que comprendieran la razón de por qué había salido tan temprano de casa y llegado bien entrada la noche el día siguiente del accidente. No les contó del estallido de Marinette contra Chloé, ni del quiebre que sufrió cuando hablaron por la mañana. Después de que había hablado con Marinette y se habían perdonado mutuamente sus faltas como compañeros, ella le dijo la razón de su llanto, que a veces, la mayor parte del tiempo, no se permitía llorar y en aquella oportunidad los eventos la lograron sobrepasar. Y escuchar las palabras que él le había dado, lograron consolarla, aligerando su pena. Se quedaron hasta tarde en la escuela, conversando, meditando sus actuares propios y pensando qué harían con la exposición.

Nathanaël la escuchó simplemente, avergonzándose un poco por su sinceridad, ya que, su acostumbrado actuar reservado, le decía que aún no había tanta confianza para contar emociones personales; supuso que las mujeres debían liberar las penas más que los hombres, buscar comprensión y darles apoyo. Nath solía guardarse sus sentires, hablaba de ellos a veces a sus padres, pero solía etiquetarlos como algo sin relevancia.

Con Marinette comprendió que sí debía darles un poco más de importancia si quería conocerla mejor.

La muchacha le dio las gracias más de cinco veces esa tarde y se despidió de Nathanaël con una sonrisa radiante. Y, mientras Nathanaël la veía entrar a la pastelería, recordó ese tiempo, que tenía más de cercano que de lejano, en donde había deseado con el mayor ardor ser cercano a ella, cuando guardaba sentimientos primerizos, angustiantes e inexpertos. Cuando veía a Marinette como la criatura más hermosa del mundo y la idealizaba a sus anchas en sus dibujos.

De pronto, cuando la vio desaparecer, sintió que los unía algo diferente, lo añorado en el pasado y lo sin desear en el presente.

 _¿Qué iba a imaginar él que serían cercanos cuando ya no tenía sentimientos por ella?_ Que ya se había convertido en una muchacha común a sus ojos, burda y caprichosa, hasta el punto de desencantarse con ella, que, a pesar de defender a sus compañeros, él en realidad, veía un egoísmo escondido por acaparar la atención de Adrien.

 _«¿Por qué?»_ se preguntó él esa tarde, cuando se iba a casa.

Nathanaël ya se había desilusionado de Marinette como para volver a quererla así y él, naturalmente, ya no era el chiquillo de antes que concebía esos sentimientos que parecían hechos de cartón.

Marinette ya no le despertaba ninguna emoción que bordeara el romanticismo.

—Sí, Chloé pagó por los materiales que tendríamos que usar para arreglar la maqueta —respondió, pensativo. También escondiendo algo sobre _eso_.

Los tres le echaron una mirada a la maqueta que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor, estaba teñida del tinte natural del té y el cartón se había arrugado por el líquido. Su aspecto era deplorable, pero las bases y una buena parte de la maqueta no alcanzaron a romperse por la caída, ni a despegarse por el té.

—Hay que ser positivos —dijo su abuela—. Tú tienes ingenio para estas cosas, creo ambos han hecho un magnífico trabajo y, por ello, también serán capaces de restaurarlo.

—Qué buenas palabras, mamá —aplaudió emocionada la madre de Nathanaël—. Iré a cocinar algo delicioso, haré jugo de melón.

—Te ayudo —se adelantó la anciana.

Ambas mujeres se encaminaron a la cocina, parloteando sobre un nuevo tema de conversación. Nathanaël se fue a su habitación, se quitó el lápiz que llevaba en la oreja y continuó estudiando matemáticas.

Faltaban dos semanas para los exámenes.

 **.**

—¡Es enorme! —exclamó Tikki, al ver el morral lleno de cosas que Marinette cargaba tras la espalda.

—Y pesado, Chloé definitivamente pensó en todo.

—Han sido demasiadas sorpresas este último mes.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó Marinette, buscando el papel en donde había anotado la dirección de Nathanaël, las cosas que cargaba hacían un ruido gracioso—. ¿Dónde puse el papel?

—¿Y lo preguntas? —Tikki la veía caminando de un rincón a otro en la habitación—. Han pasado cosas fuera de lo común, creo que sí estás madurando, Marinette, una conversación para quedar con Chloé en buenos términos era impensable hace unos años atrás.

—Lo sé —confesó ella, mirando bajo la cama—. Me disculpé por haberla acusado sin escuchar lo que tenía que decir primero, por mis feas palabras y… ¡Lo encontré! —saltó victoriosa, leyendo el mini mapa que Nath le había dibujado—. Nathanaël vive lejos de la escuela al parecer.

—¿Irás a su casa?

—Sí —responde, con un brillo inusual en sus ojos—. Arreglaremos el castillo y lo terminaremos.

La joven se caló su gorra de béisbol y se marchó junto a Tikki con el sonajero de cosas tras su espalda, sintiéndose una aventurera. Para la gente que veía a la muchacha esperando el autobús para ir al otro distrito, pensaron que se trababa de aquellas extrajeras singulares que recorrían el mundo haciendo autostop. Pero los caminos de Marinette no iban tan lejos de su ciudad natal, sino más cercanos, donde cierto pelirrojo vivía junto a su abuela.

—Lo más probable es que se encuentre su abuela, Nath me dijo que viviría con ellos un tiempo —comentó Marinette, mientras caminaban por las calles adoquinadas y se guiaba por las indicaciones del papel. El autobús había tardado poco en llegar.

—¿Es muy apegado a ella?

Marinette giró el rostro para ver a Tikki sobre su hombro, no había tanta gente y se podía dar el lujo de quedarse allí. Si alguien la vería, sus pensamientos alcanzarían el límite de imaginarse que era un simple accesorio o un juguete.

—Sí, siempre me habla de ella y se nota que la quiere _muuucho_ —sonrió.

—Parecen más cercanos los dos ahora, ¿sabes?

Marinette dejó de caminar, mientras buscaba el número de la casa del joven—. Yo creo lo contrario, Tikki, en todo este tiempo no he sido capaz de saber de Nathanaël más de lo que he podido ver e inferir de su comportamiento. De hecho, he sabido más de su vida personal cuando soy Ladybug que cuando soy yo misma.

»Yo me he abierto más a él que él a mí —murmuró, recordando la charla que tuvieron después de perdonarse mutuamente, Marinette le había contado sin querer que no se permitía llorar por susto de verse tan afectada por sus emociones, lo que ocurrió en la pastelería y su padre, y lo triste que se sentía por haber sido mínimamente enfrentada por Adrien—. Él es muy reservado y yo muy bocazas.

Tikki se largó a reír al escucharla hablar así.

—Pues bien, por eso estás haciendo esto, ¿no? —acuerda, la kwami—. Tú quieres madurar con respecto a tus sentimientos por Adrien para conocer más a los que te rodean, a tus amigos. Tienes que enfrentarte a dificultadas, de no ser así, ¿crees que tendría sentido que cambiases en primer lugar?

Tikki era definitivamente muy sabia cuando se lo proponía.

—Tienes razón…

Encontró la casa cinco minutos después, resaltaba entre lo marrón y uniforme de las demás; era de color blanco y la circundaba un hermoso patio lleno de flores; dalias, rosas, narcisos, azaleas, ranúnculos, gardenias, claveles y arbustos enormes de camelias. Era increíble la inmensidad de colores que llenaron los ojos de Marinette, dejándola maravillada junto a Tikki. Pasó por el caminito de piedras lisas que daban a la puerta, admirando la inmensa variedad existente y tocó cuatro veces.

 _Toc, toc, toc, toc..._

De pronto se sintió nerviosa y tuvo el impulso de darse a vuelta para volver a salir. Iba en ello cuando escuchó tras su espalda que abrían la puerta.

—¿Marinette?

La susodicha giró sobre sus talones, jugando con sus manos, avergonzada. Era la madre de Nathanaël.

—H-hola…

—¿Ya te ibas? —bromeó ésta—. ¿No querías entrar?

—Eh, ¡no, no es eso! —se apresuró a decir, Marinette, con las manos inquietas—. Tiene un jardín muy bonito.

—Lo sé, muchas gracias —dijo, llevándose una mano a los labios—. Cuando termines tus deberes con Nath puedo enseñároslo.

La madre de Nathanaël tenía el cabello corto sobre los hombros, ondeado y abundante. Y sus ojos de un brillante marrón similar a su cabello, tenía el semblante de ser joven aún. La hizo entrar y le comentó, cuando ya estuvo adentro, que parecía una viajera extranjera por lo cargada que iba.

—Linda gorra, ¿te gusta el béisbol? —quiso saber la mujer mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Gracias, pero no me gusta demasiado, sólo la uso para cubrirme del sol.

—El verano ya está a la vuelta —concordó—. No le digas a Nathanaël que yo te dije, pero cuando pasa tanto tiempo bajo el sol, sus mejillas se ponen coloradas —rió y Marinette sonrió apenas—. Solíamos con mi esposo colocarle una gorra verde como la vuestra cuando era pequeño, parecía un tomate cherry.

Marinette se imaginó a un Nathanaël de cuatro años colorado por el calor y tuvo el impulso de reírse, pero terminó por arrepentirse si el joven estaba en el salón escuchándola; lo que menos quería era incordiarlo entre familia.

—Nath está en su habitación, puedes ir a buscarlo si quieres. Tus cosas las dejaré aquí —extendió sus brazos, esperando que Marinette le entregara el enorme morral.

—C-claro —se lo quitó de los hombros y se lo entregó. La mujer hizo una expresión de horror al notar lo pesado que estaba.

—¡Está muy pesado!

—Sí, traje todo lo necesario —la joven soltó risitas.

—Te traeré algo de beber, debes estar acalorada.

Marinette musitó un gracias, cuando la mujer se hubo ido a la cocina, ella fue mirando cada rincón del salón, habían cuadros y fotografías. Nathanaël se veía diferente en todas ellas, no como el chico que solía ver en la escuela… _¡Estaba en la casa de Nath!,_ grita Marinette para sus adentros, de seguro que este día se iba con algo de él en los bolsillos.

Caminó despacio por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y se encontró de inmediato con la que pertenecía al pelirrojo. Empujó la puerta que ya estaba abierta y se halló sola, no había nadie adentro.

« _¿Dónde está?»_

Las paredes, para tratarse de un aficionado al arte, estaban desprovistas de cuadros o creaciones propias, aquello despertó el interés de Marinette; lo único que decoraba una de las vacías paredes, era un póster con un símbolo, bajo él, estaba escrito lo que parecía ser el nombre de un grupo musical: _magma_. La joven observó la imagen un momento, intentando buscar en su mente la razón de por qué se le hacía familiar. Avanzó unos pasos y se dio la vuelta, tras ella había un escritorio que estaba perfectamente ordenado, había un cuaderno de matemáticas abierto, con ejercicios resueltos que Marinette comenzó a seguir con sus ojos paso a paso.

Marinette echó una mirada a las fotografías situadas en parte alta del escritorio y a las pertenencias de Nathanaël, pinchada por la curiosidad y motivada, aún más, por conocer _esa parte privada_ que el joven recelaba tanto. Deslizó sus dedos por el dorso de unos libros, leyendo los títulos y descubrió, ladeando la cabeza, que todos ellos trataban sobre la anatomía del cuerpo humano. Queriendo saber y preguntándose el por qué Nathanaël tendría algo como eso, tomó uno entre sus manos, dispuesta a leer.

—¿Qué haces?

Marinette se sobresaltó dando un respingo y el libro se le escapó de sus manos, cayendo sobre el escritorio, al escuchar la voz del chico.

—Ups… —ríe, dispuesta a recogerlo, pero Nathanaël ya estaba tras ella. El joven acercó el brazo tomando el libro y lo dejó en donde pertenecía, rozando y apoyándose, en el transcurso, en el hombro derecho de Marinette. El tacto compartido le avisa a Marinette que la cercanía era estrecha, quiso comprobarlo girando el rostro hacia él y se pilló, sin evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza, la mirada turquesa de Nathanaël. Se miraron un segundo.

Marinette le sonrió débilmente, sintiéndose incómoda, dando dos pasos hacia el lado, recuperando la distancia.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? —pese a la pregunta, no había molestia en su voz, Marinette percibió escondido el reproche por su falta de educación en casa ajena.

—No te enojes, estaba abierta y simplemente entré —se excusó—. Tienes libros muy interesantes, ¿quieres ser doctor?

Nathanaël soltó una carcajada llena de gracia por sus conclusiones—. Jamás, no es lo mío, definitivamente. Son libros de anatomía relacionados al arte; te enseñan las proporciones para aprender a dibujar diferentes áreas del cuerpo humano, como el rostro, por ejemplo.

—Ya veo… —Marinette miró a su alrededor, todavía un poco avergonzada, quizá por eso no se había percatado de un detalle que había ignorado: Nathanaël llevaba el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo que dejaba la mitad de su melena suelta. Usaba una camisa a cuadros enorme de color azul.

—Lindo peinado, te ves bien —habla sin pensar.

Nathanaël se rascó la cabeza, recordando su aspecto y lamentándose de que ella lo viera así. Marinette notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sonrió por eso.

—Suelo llevar el cabello amarrado y ropa vieja cuando estoy dibujando.

—¿Estabas dibujando? ¿Puedo ver?

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca con los labios, disgustado por el requerimiento—. No está terminado.

—¿Siempre eres maleducado con tus visitas? —inquiere ella, burlonamente, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

Nathanaël desvió la mirada—. No es eso... Es... —deja la frase a medias. Busca las palabras indicadas.

Ella sonrió un poco, intentando animarlo, su intención no era atosigarlo con cuestionamientos para conocerlo mejor.

—Está bien, no te sientas mal —dice, Marinette, acercándose a él con semblante cariñoso—. No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

Marinette le enseñó los dientes y le hizo el signo de la paz.

—Vamos a trabajar, Nathanaël, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Dicho esto, la joven pastelera se dio la vuelta calando su gorra de béisbol, dirigiéndose al pasillo. Nathanaël la siguió ya más tranquilo, sonriendo con gracia sin querer.

 **.**

Marinette tenía resentida las cervicales por estar cortando cartones laboriosamente.

—¡Ay, me duele, me duele! —lloriqueó, cuando levantó la cabeza hacia el techo, intentando relajar los músculos posteriores del cuello, por estar en la misma posición.

Nathanaël quiso reírse, pero Marinette le dio con un pliego de cartulina en la cabeza al escuchar sus primeras carcajadas.

—¡Hey! —soltó él, mientras apartaba la pistola de pegamento caliente y le quitaba el tubo de cartulina de las manos.

—Ten más respeto por las señoritas —regaña ella, ceñuda.

El chico dejó caer sus cejas, aburrido—. Te has estado quejando todo este rato, ¿acaso no has estado en esa posición mientras coses?

Bien sabido era por toda la clase que Marinette era una gran aficionada a la sastrería.

—Sí, pero no por tanto tiempo. Cuando estoy confeccionando algo estoy viendo la prenda desde distintas perspectivas —suspiró ella—. ¡Y no estoy así durante tanto rato!

—Tus quejas no nos van a ayudar —reprendió Nath—. Más vale que comiences —terminó por decir apuntando con la pistola.

Marinette se le quedó mirando, no estaba acostumbrada a apreciar tanta espontaneidad en el chico pelirrojo, se había reído durante gran parte del día de sus ocurrencias e incluso burlado de ella. La joven apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, viéndolo concentrado en lo suyo y sonrió.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó que introducían unas llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta. La madre de Nathanaël salió con una cara risueña de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Se escucharon cuchicheos en la entrada, que para el pelirrojo no pasaron desapercibidos y, la natural palidez de sus mejillas, pasó a un rojo arrebolado, ya sabiendo qué se traían entre manos ambas mujeres.

Marinette soltó una carcajada al verlo tan tenso de la nada.

—¿Qué pasa, Nathanaël? —le murmuró inclinándose hacia él, mientras tomaba las tijeras otra vez.

—Nada.

Marinette resopló.

—Tienes la cara roja.

—¿Qué? —el chico abrió sus ojos, tocándose el rostro. Como llevaba el cabello recogido, sin ocultar ambos lados de su rostro, Marinette podía apreciar cada gesto y detalle con facilidad—. Es mi abuela —dijo al fin.

Marinette ya la conocía, _es decir_ , Ladybug ya conocía a su querida abuela.

—¿Y eso es algo malo? —preguntó ella.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad de por qué me resultó difícil aceptar que vinieras a mi casa?

Marinette empezó a dudar si sus conclusiones sobre la relación entre Nathanaël y su abuela eran afectuosas, afirmó con la cabeza entre sorprendida y curiosa.

—Mi abuela no es como las demás, es bastante…

Antes de que pudiera decirlo y avisar a Marinette de lo que pasaría, la anciana hizo su aparición por el extenso salón, hablando sobre los precios altos de París, las temperaturas elevadas y el tráfico, su madre cargaba un cesto enorme. Nathanaël se puso de pie para ayudarla, sujetándolo por ella.

—Gracias, cariño, déjalo sobre el mármol, por favor —le pidió, mientras caminaban ambos hacia la cocina.

Marinette se quedó sola y levantó la mirada encontrándose con una mujer que, pese a las arrugas de su rostro, poseía esa misma expresión dulce y amable que había visto por primera vez.

Ya supo de dónde Nathanaël había heredado sus ojos tan bonitos. Cuando la ayudó aquella vez, en el puente del río Sena, la obscuridad no le había permitido reparar en _aquel detalle_.

—H-hola —la muchacha se puso de pie rápidamente y sus coletas rebotaron—. Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, compañera de Nathanaël.

Caminó hacia la mujer mayor y la saludó animadamente dándole dos besos en las mejillas y un abrazo.

—Vaya, ¿eres tú de quien Nath estaba hablándonos en la mañana? ¡Eres muy guapa!

Marinette levantó la comisura de sus labios, entre sonrojada y agradecida.

 _Ay, si llegó a sentir la misma calidez y alegría cuando se conocieron._ De pronto la muchacha se halló en una nube de felicidad.

—G-gracias —titubeó, llevándose una mano a la mejilla, elogiada.

—Yo soy la abuela de Nathanaël —se presentó—. La única y más querida abuela.

—Él me ha contado mucho de usted.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué te ha contado Nathanaël sobre mí?

—Pues… —Marinette ató sus manos sobre su vientre—. Que usted es una mujer muy amable y cariñosa, por como lo he visto hablar sobre su abuela, me di cuenta de que la quiere mucho.

La anciana le sonrió cálidamente.

—Es extraño escuchar eso, mi nieto no suele hablar de mí a nadie.

A Marinette le hizo ruido aquello, ladeando la cabeza confusa, se preguntó la causa de por qué Nathanaël sería reservado con eso, no supo si sentirse contenta porque quizás en el fondo él estaba empezando a confiar en ella, o concebir más bien una decepción por su actitud. Definitivamente Nathanaël necesitaba salir del cascarón a patadas, concluyó en su mente. La abuela se acercó a ella, queriéndole cuchichear algo en el oído. Mari le hizo caso y fue agachando la cabeza a su altura para escucharla.

—Él es muy reservado para todo, incluso en algunos aspectos con nosotros. Me alegro de que seas su novia, quizá así despabile un poco.

—¡¿Qué?!

La expresión de Marinette era un poema, dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza y brazos efusivamente.

—Oh, no, no, no —dijo de manera atropellada —. ¡Sólo somos amigos!

—Por algo se comienza, querida.

—¿Ah?

La abuela se echó a reír al verla tan rotunda en negación y ante tanto escándalo, Nathanaël salió de la cocina, ya adivinando qué clase de broma le habrían jugado a Marinette. Su madre se asomó por el espacio que dejaban las copas para ver la escena. Él se puso a un lado de su compañera y alzó una ceja inquisitivamente hacia la causa del ajetreo.

—Abuela… ¿Qué te dije sobre molestar?

Ella le enseñó una enorme sonrisa—. Estábamos charlando, no te enojes, chiquillo.

Nathanaël miró de reojo a Marinette, estaba inquieta, rascándose una mejilla sin decir nada—. Esto era lo que precisamente quería advertirte, mi abuela es muy bromista cuando se lo propone. Sobre todo, si viene gente a casa —se cruzó de brazos y suspiró ya resignado.

—No es nada —respondió Marinette, sin convencerlo.

—¿Has oído eso, Nath?

—De seguro le dijiste algo para ponerla así, ¿eh? Marinette es sólo mi compañera de instituto, nada más —aseguró él, como si ya supiera lo que su abuela le había dicho a Marinette.

—Iré a ayudar a tu madre, ¡he comprado dulces deliciosos para la cena, especialmente para ti, Marinette! —eludió, dándole a su nieto palmaditas en el hombro y una sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Marinette dejó escapar una risita nerviosa por eso.

—G-gracias —murmuró ella, cuando la anciana se fue—. Gracias por salvarme.

Nathanaël volvió a suspirar, negando con la cabeza.

—Lamento lo que te haya dicho, mi abuela suele buscarme novia cada vez que viene —gruñó éste, dándose la vuelta.

Marinette abrió los ojos como platos, impactada por lo revelado—. Eso no me lo esperaba.

 **.**

Los rayos anaranjados del ocaso rodeaban la elaborada estructura de la ya restaurada maqueta del castillo de Chenonceau, y Marinette y Nathanaël, se dejaron caer agotados en el gran sofá del salón, masajeando la articulación de sus muñecas, dedos y palmas. Les ardía la cara por el sol que se colaba tras el visillo, que les había dado de lleno en el rostro mientras trabajaban. Tan cansados estaban que sintieron el peso de sus párpados apresurados por descender. Marinette sentía que se quedaría dormida ahí mismo de no ser porque Nathanaël le hablaba.

—Lo logramos —murmuró ella, poniendo sus manos sobre su abdomen, contemplando el castillo en miniatura, envuelto en rayos anaranjados.

—Es perfecta, más que antes —dijo el muchacho a su lado, igual de recostado que ella en el sillón. Sin protocolos.

Marinette afirmó con un _ajá_ y un suspiro de alivio; los materiales que Chloé le entregó parecían costosos y de buena calidad, el comentario no lo pudo retener cuando la rubia le pasó el morral lleno de cosas a los dos días después del incidente.

 _«—¡Se ven muy costosos! ¿Estás bien con esto? No quería que hicieras tanto, es más de lo que hubiera querido —Marinette miraba las cosas dentro del morral._

— _Sí, lo sé —contestó Chloé frente a ella—. Favor por favor, ¿no recuerdas que detesto deberle a alguien?»_

La joven rubia había mandado a un encargado a comprar los materiales que tuvo que pagar por el destrozo de la maqueta y no se anduvo con rodeos. Algunos de ellos eran de fabricación profesional para construir maquetas realistas y artísticas. Y dio fruto toda la calidad del material, porque los esmeros de ambos lograron que la pequeña construcción rebosara de detalles que deleitaba a los ojos. Era hermosa, tal como el castillo real.

—Tiene adoquines, hicimos el río con agua de verdad, incluso la recreación del jardín es…

Marinette sintió que Nathanaël se recargaba en su hombro y giró el rostro hacia él, oyéndolo hablar. El joven ni siquiera la miraba, se había apoyado en ella por pura casualidad, porque su atención estaba puesta en el castillo. El cabello de Nathanaël le hizo cosquillas en la punta de su nariz y estornudó, recién en ese entonces él pareció notar su cercanía.

La voz de Nathanaël descendió hasta convertirse en silencio. Y se miraron.

El turquesa invadió el campo de visión de la joven abrumadoramente, tanto así, que un cosquilleo dio chispa en su pecho como una experiencia completamente nueva para su ser, un leve fulgor ahogado por sentimientos más fuertes después de un segundo. Marinette olvidó la sensación tan rápido como surgió.

—Tienes cara de haber madrugado —la voz de Nathanaël invadió sus oídos, al paso que lo veía reincorporarse—. Llamaré a mi madre, quizás esté por llegar.

Marinette asintió enmudecida, un poco confundida.

 _Nathanaël tenía bonitos ojos_. Lo escuchó hablando por teléfono desde su habitación y suspiró cansada, pero aliviada de que por fin habían terminado.

Ahora sólo quedaba aprender qué diría cada uno en la exposición y todo finalizaría, y con ello, el semestre.

Cuando la madre y abuela de Nathanaël llegaron luego de las compras para la cena–de la cual Marinette no pudo negarse–, se quedaron sorprendidas por el trabajo de los jóvenes. El castillo parecía una fotografía hermosa bañada en luces crepusculares, casi de cuento, mientras la contemplaban ambas mujeres en la entrada del salón. Tan realista era que daba la sensación de ser el mismísimo castillo de las damas.

—¡Oh, los dos habéis hecho maravillas! —Felicitó la anciana—. Tenéis talento para esto.

—Lo más seguro es que tu padre le saque fotos —dijo la madre de Nathanaël con la cámara entre sus manos—. Pero yo lo haré primero, oh, ni se les ocurra dejarla en la escuela, ¿me oyeron? Está preciosa.

Nathanaël estaba parado junto a Marinette, viendo avergonzado las reacciones de las mujeres que iluminaban el salón con el flash de la cámara a cada dos segundos. La joven se largó a reír por tanto escándalo; la expresión del pelirrojo era digna de contemplarse.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —quiso saber él, no muy contento de su situación actual.

—Porque esto es muy divertido y me es muy familiar —confesó Marinette, llevándose la mano a los labios—. Tienes exactamente la misma cara que suelo poner cuando mis padres ven algo que confecciono.

—Creo que ser hijo único tiene sus desventajas a veces, empezando por esto —dijo él, señalando a su madre que sacaba fotos y parloteaba con la anciana emocionada—. Todo lo hacen un drama.

—El sentirse solo o sola también —Marinette ladeó sus labios—. Pero aquí compensa la falta de tener hermanos. Tu familia es muy unida, como la mía. He notado que tienes mucho amor aquí, Kurtzberg.

Nathanaël sonrió al oírla hablar así, colocando sus manos en el bolsillo de sus tejanos, fue descendiendo la mirada hacia Marinette.

—Son lo más importante para mí.

Marinette sintió el pecho bullirle de alegría al ser testigo de aquella confesión y sinceridad, sus esfuerzos por conocer a sus amigos estaban dando frutos. Probablemente a pasos lentos y sinuosos, pero la expresión de Nathanaël, sumado a ese tono de voz y sonrisa, le estaban demostrando– _ella quería creerlo así_ –que ya no era una completa desconocida para _él_.

Aunque con problemas al principio, Nathanaël la había aceptado dentro de su círculo. No todos los lazos de amistad se daban con buenos momentos, ¿verdad?

—¿Y ya tienen pensado qué más hacer en la exposición?

La pregunta de la madre de Nathanaël hizo que ambos jóvenes dejaran de intercambiar miradas mutuamente.

—¿Ah? —dijeron ambos.

La anciana notó de inmediato el aura que residía entre ellos y se llevó una de sus manos al mentón, pensativa.

—Creo que la maqueta es suficiente —respondió Nathanaël, acercándose a la mesa para cubrir el mini edificio con un telar liviano y traslúcido que él solía usar para sus pinturas. Hizo amagos de levantarla y descubrió que estaba pesada—. Tendré que pedirle a papá que me lleve a la escuela cuando sean las exposiciones, está muy pesada.

El joven se sobó el hombro izquierdo, adolorido.

Marinette desdobló el papel de las ideas que tenía y fue leyéndolas, la madre del joven se inclinó a su lado para ver también—. Teníamos pensado filmar un vídeo, pero ya no nos queda tiempo. Las presentaciones serán en dos semanas más, justo en la fecha de exámenes...

—¡Pero aún os queda tiempo! —la motivó la mujer a su lado.

Marinette le sonrió, repentinamente entusiasmada _._

—No es una mala idea, supongo que estaría bien en hacerlo, ¿no crees, Nathanaël? —le preguntó la joven al pelirrojo.

Nathanaël consideró las opciones, cuánta más información era mejor.

—Creo que tengo una buena propuesta para ustedes —comentó la anciana, robándole la palabra a su nieto—. El Castillo de Chenonceau se encuentra abierto hasta muy tarde, mañana estarán atendiendo; ¿por qué no vamos los tres juntos y filmáis el vídeo para vuestra exposición? Yo puedo ayudarlos, tengo un ojo artístico para estas cosas.

Marinette y Nathanaël intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Está abierto aún los domingos? —quiso saber la muchacha.

—Sí, incluso los domingos —habló, Nathanaël por su abuela—. Está dentro del tour de los Castillos de Loira porque es una de las construcciones más populares. Está abierto durante todo el año, a excepción de los días en los que se destinan para hacer la mantención del molinillo y los interiores del castillo.

Nathanaël buscó en su celular el horario; no podía descartar por completo la propuesta por dos razones: La primera era que la calificación poseía un alto porcentaje sumado al promedio y, dado que ahora era el cuádruple de preocupado por su desempeño académico–después de muchas charlas con su padre–, le ayudaría a subir aún más sus calificaciones y, si la exposición era tan completa como la maestra lo quería, él y Marinette obtendrían excelentes resultados. La segunda era que su abuela era tan detallista y conocedora del tema–ya que había trabajado en restauración cuando joven–, su ayuda para analizar los detalles del castillo sería adecuada.

—Sí, estará abierto —informó él, viendo los horarios—. Son dos horas de viaje, ir en tren sería lo más coherente.

París se destacaba, muy a su pesar, por ser una de las ciudades más caras del mundo en transporte. El tren era lo más accesible.

—Y entonces, ¿qué opináis? —preguntó finalmente la anciana, mirando a los jóvenes, esperando su respuesta.

 **.**

Comieron tortas de nata, miel, mermeladas, té floral para la abuela y pan ovillado por la madre de Nathanaël en la cena. Antes de que Marinette pudiera tomar entre sus manos unas de esas tortas que se veían tan deliciosas, la anciana le pidió inclinar su cabeza para orar, agradeciendo por los alimentos.

Hablaron en la mesa sobre cómo planear la excursión, a la hora que estarían en la estación de trenes y qué hablarían ambos en el transcurso del vídeo. Nathanaël iba anotando cada sugerencia en un papel, mientras comía un pan horneado con mantequilla. Marinette iba por su segunda torta de nata y ambas mujeres contemplaban a los jóvenes cómo conversaban sobre la exposición. Se veían muy cercanos.

Marinette dio las gracias a la madre del pelirrojo por tan exquisita comida cuando estaba por irse, y al ver ella que a la joven le habían encantado tanto, le regaló unas cuantas tortas para que se llevara a casa. Se despidió de la abuela y dejó el morral de materiales en casa de Nathanaël para que no volver muy cargada, dado lo ajetreado que era el tráfico por esas horas. Marinette le dio un vistazo a su celular y se sorprendió de que fueran las ocho de la tarde, había llegado por la mañana. Estuvo todo el día en casa de pelirrojo.

—Es tarde… —comentó la muchacha, mientras caminaba a la par del joven, cuesta abajo. El hogar de Nathanaël se ubicaba justo en una subida un poco empinada.

—Creo que nos quedamos mucho tiempo conversando sobre el vídeo. Mi abuela estaba entusiasmada.

—Fue buena idea, con el vídeo no tendremos que explicar tantas cosas cuando expongamos —dijo Mari, estirando sus brazos, cansada—. Y ahora la maqueta está terminada, somos un buen equipo, ¿no?

El gesto de Nathanaël fue imperceptible, Marinette lo comprendió en seguida, no obstante. Habían tenido una disputa y eso no era precisamente señal de ser buen equipo, recordando las palabras hirientes y algo tontas por parte de ambos.

Aun así, saltándose el episodio de insultos y la cursi reconciliación, eran amigos, pensó Nathanaël, con algo de sorpresa. Su _yo_ de quince años hubiera añorado esto.

—Supongo —responde él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Eres buena en los detalles y las manualidades, el azar nos vino bien.

Ella sonríe alegre, aniñada y radiante. _Había sonado tan lindo lo que dijo Nathanaël..._

Él no sabe si devolverle la sonrisa.

—Tu madre es muy guapa.

A Nathanaël le hacía gracia cómo solía cambiar de tema Marinette en sus conversaciones.

—Lo es —asegura él, orgulloso.

—¿Cómo se conocieron tus padres?

—¿Ah?

A Marinette le encantaba oír historias de amor.

—Cómo se conocieron, no pude conocer a tu padre —aclaró ella.

Terminaron de bajar y doblaron hacia la derecha, caminando a paso lento por la vereda. Avanzando uno al lado del otro.

—Mi padre es arquitecto y mi madre diseñadora de jardines. Papá vio a mi madre en sus primeros trabajos, cuando todavía era muy lento con las mujeres y su presencia en las construcciones no era muy influyente, me contó. Estaba haciendo la práctica en la universidad y la conoció, trabajaron juntos por un semestre y después salieron. Nada fuera de lo común, Marinette, ¿por qué preguntas?

La joven le enseñó las palmas de sus manos.

—Simple curiosidad.

—Y tus padres, ¿cómo se conocieron? —pregunta, Nathanaël, continuando el tema de conversación. Raro tema de conversación para un hombre como él, en donde el _amor,_ le seguía siendo un ámbito humillante.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se arrebolaron tenuemente, adoraba hablar precisamente de _eso._ Nathanaël ladeó su boca, burlón, al notar el cambio involuntario en ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban.

—Mi madre estaba de turista por París en invierno junto a su familia, cuando fue a la pista de patinaje de hielo de la Torre Eiffel, chocó con mi padre por accidente y, _kyu, ¡se enamoraron perdidamente! —_ Marinette hizo con sus manos la reacción del flechazo de sus padres—. Es muy romántico, ¿verdad?

—Algo así, ¿tu madre volvió?

—Sí, estaba de vacaciones y solo había ido por unos días aquí. Después de haberse conocido, mi padre le pidió a mamá si podría enviarle cartas. Ella aceptó y se estuvieron comunicando así por meses hasta que pudieron verse otra vez.

Marinette tenía esperanza de vivir un romance así con Adrien. Tan lindo como el de sus padres.

—Es una linda historia —finaliza ella. Nathanaël se limitó a un « _ajá_ ».

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Marinette mirando hacia el encendido crepúsculo veraniego, sin saber de qué hablar precisamente. Descendió sus ojos por inercia a la melena de Nathanaël, todavía amarrada en una coleta e igual de rojiza que el color intenso del cielo.

—Tu abuela me ha contado que hablas muy poco de ella a tus amistades.

—¿Qué? —él la miró de soslayo.

—Eres muy reservado, eso no es malo, pero-

—No gozo de una gran vida social —interrumpió Nath, sarcástico—. Tú más que nadie lo sabes…

La joven se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa—. Yo tampoco, Nathanaël, ustedes son mis únicos amigos —dijo, refiriéndose a la clase en general.

—¿Incluyendo a Chloé? —agregó él, con saña.

Marinette infló las mejillas, recordando todas las rabias que le hacía pasar la rubia, suspiró con cansancio, como si, lo que tuviera que ver con ella, no le importara. Su promesa personal de ser madura en algunos aspectos la había impulsado a pedirle disculpas a Chloé por su lengua infantil, palabras hirientes y furia incontrolada.

—Quedamos en buenos términos.

Nathanaël de pronto se sintió interesado por saber—. ¿Qué tan buenos?

—Lo justo para tolerarnos…

—Eso parece más bien una especie de advertencia —rió, él.

—No, no la es. Me disculpé con Chloé por lo sucedido, pero eso no quita lo humillada que me sentí.

Nathanaël aligeró el paso, hasta detenerse, como si tuviera algo que decir. Marinette dejó de caminar, se quedó tras él, mirando su espalda, intrigada por haber frenado la marcha. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Por qué habrías de estarlo? Le enseñaste con eso a Chloé que estás por sobre ella y que puedes actuar con madurez cuando te lo propones. Eso es admirable, Marinette, no te sientas humillada.

Marinette sintió algo extraño en el estómago, abrió un poquito los ojos, callada. La franqueza y seriedad de Nathanaël no estaba acostumbrada a verla. El corazón se estremeció dentro de la jaula de su pecho, pero no le dio la merecida importancia.

—C-claro, puede que tengas razón, aunque quisiera que ese día no hubiese ocurrido de todos modos.

Retornaron la marcha y las luces de los faroles se encendieron, los automóviles y buses iban recorriendo las calles con la lentitud propia de un fin de semana. Todo parecía moverse con calma alrededor de ambos.

—¿Qué favor te debía Chloé?

Marinette recordó la plaza Vêndome, la malabarista, el dolor en sus costados por los golpes y Nathanaël interponiéndose frente suyo, la sombra de su silueta sobre ella y las manos en su espalda, ayudándola a pararse.

—¿Favor? —se hizo la desentendida.

—Sí, le pedí que nos pagara por los destrozos de la maqueta cuando te fuiste. Se lo dije tentando mi suerte, porque supuse que Chloé no aceptaría, pero ella dijo que lo haría sólo porque te debía un favor, ¿hiciste algo por ella? —Nathanaël inclinó su cabeza hacia la joven, intrigado por su respuesta.

—Digamos que… —Marinette no sabía qué decirle, sonrió a medias, un poco pillada por la pregunta—. Digamos que pude haberla salvado sin querer de un aprieto en la calle.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres _Ladybug_ ahora?

Marinette abrió los ojos, mirando hacia el frente, nerviosa por la comparación.

—Oh, vamos, ¡no nos llevamos tan mal después de todo! Ya hemos crecido, mírame —le enseña ella—. Ya no soy una niña, Nathanaël, sé muy bien hasta dónde pueden llegar mis problemas con una persona, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que la dejara sola?

—Me sorprende, yo no lo hubiera hecho, quizás. Chloé me es…

—¿Insoportable? —se adelanta, a Marinette le brillaron los ojos, _¡Nath se estaba abriendo con ella!_

—No, indiferente. Me es indiferente.

Eso sonó más frío de lo que ella tenía valorado en su mente.

—Vaya…

—Chloé no ha hecho nada para permitir querérsele, si la mayoría de nosotros la ignoramos es porque sabemos que darle importancia a sus actos es como golpearse contra un muro. Tú en cambio —dijo Nathanaël, mirándola—. Tú le das mucha importancia a lo que ella hace, por eso te sientes más afectada.

Marinette se quedó callada, de pronto no le agradaba la idea de que Nathanaël supiera ciertos aspectos de ella misma. Y como siempre, ella parecía ser la más obvia en sus comportamientos, se sintió tan básica de improviso, porque justo ahora, mientras caminaban y charlaban ambos, la única que persona que estaba siendo descubierta poco a poco era ella y no Nathanaël como quería.

—No me importa lo que hace —se defendió, pero sonó a un balbuceo y el chico sonrió divertido.

—Sí, eso haces, por eso eres su blanco preferido.

—¿¡Qué!?

Nathanaël caminó más deprisa como si huyera de ella y Marinette infló sus mejillas, lo siguió, pese a sus risitas para dejarle bien en claro las cosas.

—Ella tiene problemas conmigo, no le he caído bien jamás porque es una muchacha caprichosa y yo se lo he hecho saber miles de veces, ¿entiendes?

—Ya verás que se acabará la tregua entre ustedes en algún momento. Prueba ignorarla, es lo mejor.

—No, ya somos mayores, no hay necesidad de eso.

Verla tan enfuscada hizo reír a Nathanaël.

—¡No te rías! —protestó, el chico la sacaba de sus casillas.

Llegaron al final y los vehículos encandilaban la vista con sus luces, la joven se quedó mirándolo. Parecía un niño.

Nathanaël era un buen chico, comprendió por décimo sexta vez, silencioso, observador, que contemplaba bien las cosas antes de hablar. No era un bocazas.

—¿Por qué crees que soy así?

La voz de ella atrajo sus ojos turquesa otra vez.

—¿Me miras en secreto, Nathanaël? —Si había sacado una conclusión así… ameritaba atención en un grado más personal, pensó Marinette, para sus adentros.

—No —contestó—. Hemos sido compañeros por años, ¿no? Uno empieza a fijarse en ciertas cosas, antes también era así, le daba a Chloé una importancia y preocupación que no merecía. Dejé de tomarle atención a sus caprichos. Todos lo hemos hecho, ¿sabes? La única que sigue en el mismo punto eres tú.

—Hmmm… Tú también sigues en el mismo punto —ella curvó sus labios carmín con algo de nostalgia.

Nathanaël le interesó esa frase y levantó las cejas—. Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí, no tienes confianza en ti mismo y sigues escondiendo tus dibujos.

La sonrisa del muchacho se volvió agria.

—Creo que tienes razón…

Ambos se habían quedado estancados en algo. Marinette en su amorío por Adrien y las continuas peleas con la rubia por merecer la atención de él. Nathanaël con su falta de confianza, alejarse de los demás y ser muy callado.

Tocar ciertos aspectos del otro, que molestaban de sobremanera ser conscientes de ellos, los había dejado mudos. Marinette contemplaba los autos pasar, mientras esperaba el autobús que la llevaría de vuelta a casa, Nathanaël a su lado también había preferido quedarse en silencio.

—Tu abuela me contó que hablabas poco de ella a tus amistades —retomó Marinette en voz baja, desde la lejanía, divisó el autobús que le servía—. Me alegra mucho que yo sea la excepción a eso, es exactamente igual a cómo me la describiste.

Ella sonrió con timidez, había mentido algo en eso, puesto que ya la conocía antes.

—Le agradaste —dijo Nathanaël, contento—. Probablemente mañana sea un poco más acosadora contigo.

Marinette suspiró y ladeó la cabeza resignada.

—Será divertido ir mañana al castillo.

El autobús estaba a unos metros de la estación, Marinette iba a levantar el brazo para pedir su parada, pero Nathanaël se adelantó. Ya más alto que ella, levantó la mano y el chófer lo divisó enseguida entre el tumulto de gente que estaba esperando también.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dijo Nathanaël bajando el brazo.

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa y subió rápido, pagó la tarifa y buscó un asiento vacío en la ventana que diera al lado de la calle donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Cuando lo hubo pillado, se sentó y movió su mano a modo de despedida mientras el autobús avanzaba. El muchacho hizo al igual que ella hasta que ya no pudieron verse.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó cuesta arriba, ya había oscurecido. Cuando iba llegando a su casa, vio estacionado el vehículo de su padre, se apresuró alegre para ir verlo y, apenas puso un pie en el interior de su casa, escuchó los cuchicheos de su madre y de su abuela, unas carcajadas entremedio y unos grititos emocionados.

 _«_ _Agh, ¿qué le estarán diciendo?»_

Nathanaël hizo acto de presencia en el amplio salón con cara de estar malhumorado. Su padre, dándole la espalda, estaba siendo informado de los últimos eventos relacionados con su hijo único.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —demanda el chico.

—¿Nath? —su padre se dio la vuelta hacia él con cara de sorpresa—. ¿Es verdad lo que dice tu madre? ¿Tienes novia?

Se escucharon las risitas de ambas mujeres al ver lo colorado que se había puesto el muchacho ante tal pregunta.

.

.

.

* * *

Estuvo largo, _**¿les ha gustado? ¿Les ha molado Nathanaël y Marinette?**_

¿Creyeron que me sentía mejor? No, fue peor. Esa semana de actua fue terrible.

Ahora me siento mucho mejor, de hecho, ya ahora puedo decir que estoy recuperada. Muchas gracias a las personas que desearon mi mejoría ;_; Fue tan lindo de su parte *llora*

Ya nos estamos acercando al final del primer arco. _Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que están leyendo y comentando, sus palabras me animan mucho, son el pancito para continuar_. Con dolores y todo, me sentí muy feliz de leer sus palabras.

Ahora, como ven, tenemos más de Nathanaël. Lamento si a alguien no le haya agradado el capi.

Nos vemos, ¡cuídense!

* * *

 _¿Tomatazos?_


	9. El Castillo de las Damas

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo nueve** : El Castillo de las Damas.

.

.

.

—¡Marinette, baja ya, llegarás atrasada! —la voz de Sabine advirtió a la muchacha de su lentitud para arreglarse, tenía que ser más rápida si quería ser una persona más puntual; ese había sido uno de los primeros defectos que quiso cambiar, pero, al parecer, casi sin quererlo, estaba posponiendo ese _pequeño cambio_. Marinette se miró una vez más en el espejo, acomodando su atuendo y sonriendo a su reflejo. Cuando bajó las escaleras, dio una vuelta e hizo una pose frente a su madre. La mujer rió entretenida, dejando sobre la mesa una pequeña lonchera.

—¿Cómo me veo? ¿Parezco un _guide touristique_?

Sabine pudo notar el entusiasmo de su hija, llevaba unos pantalones holgados y una blusa rosa pálida.

—¿Llevas todo lo necesario? —le preguntó—. Tu compañero debe estar esperándote en la estación, apresúrate, hija.

—¡Nathanaël se enojará! —exclamó ella, dramática como siempre, al mirar las manillas del reloj de la sala. Con movimientos rápidos y precisos, colocó sobre sus hombros, de forma cruzada, el bolso donde llevaba su cámara y las notas que había escrito en la noche para decirlas en el vídeo informativo.

—Ten, cariño, hice tu almuerzo para que comas allá —la mujer le entregó la lonchera y Marinette se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

—Muchas gracias, mamá, daré mi mejor esfuerzo —corrió hacia la puerta y antes de que se fuera su madre le dijo:

—Hey, Mari.

—¿Sí? —ella asomó la cabeza, con la mitad del cuerpo afuera.

—Te ves muy guapa...

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron en carmín.

—...es una lástima que Adrien no pueda verte.

—¡Oh, no digas eso! —le pidió, tartamudeando.

—Ya habrá una ocasión —carcajeó la mujer y la joven suspiró abochornada—. Siempre hay una ocasión para todo.

Marinette no supo qué responder.

.

—Abuela, ¿ya estás lista? Tenemos que salir temprano de la estación Austerliz… —habló, Nathanaël, paciente como sólo él podía ser, viendo que su abuela echaba y echaba cosas en un canasto. Sus detalles, siempre, le robaban una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, estás ansioso, ¿verdad?

Nathanaël se apoyó en la pared del pasillo, cuidando sus expresiones para no parecer alterado por la pregunta. Él no estaba ansioso, al menos, no lo sentía así. Puso atención en sus pensamientos y sentires, no había nada extraño en ellos. Queriendo no ser objeto de burla para su querida abuela, prefirió responder otra cosa.

—¿Por qué te gusta torturarme, abuela?

—Porque es mi deber, pues. No quiero morirme, sin antes saber, si mi nieto favorito tuvo una novia guapa o no. Marinette es muy agradable y tiene una cara tan angelical —comenta, dándose la vuelta, para mirar a su nieto con ojos esperanzadores. Nathanaël sabía qué significaba. Y prefirió ser directo con ella.

—Pues a Marinette le interesa otro _tipo_ de hombres —soltó Nath, exhalando aire y caminando hacia afuera. Tomó el trípode de la grabadora y el maletín donde llevaba todos los implementos necesarios, ya dispuesto a salir. Su abuela no parecía tener deseos de querer apresurarse.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque lo sé —suspiró él, cansado de la insistencia de su abuela. Se detuvo bajo el pórtico, esperándola.

—Estás adivinando los gustos de Marinette, quizás la muchacha te tiene un aprecio enorme y tú, de lo tonto que eres, no te has dado cuenta.

—Hmmmp.

Nathanaël guardó silencio; era muy pronto para meter la palabra _aprecio_ en una amistad que apenas empezaba. El joven se quedó pensativo, tenía cada uno de los primeros recuerdos de su infancia impregnados de aquella anciana que caminaba hacia él; había vivido con ella hasta los cinco años cuando su padre por fin pudo tener un empleo estable en una empresa inmobiliaria, su madre había abandonado su profesión para cuidarlo y no dejarle todo el peso a su abuela. Dado lo jóvenes que eran, el inicio de su matrimonio no había sido muy sencillo en lo económico, sin embargo, pese a todo, su abuela siempre le prestó ayuda a sus padres cuando se encontraban en aprietos. La conocía de pies a cabeza y la consideraba como su segunda madre, y por ello, sabía que sentirse agobiado por sus ideas que se le metían entre ceja y ceja era una pérdida de tiempo, pero era inevitable no cansarse por ellas.

Cuando se lo proponía, su abuela era bastante tozuda y quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza no se resolvían ni con las palabras más directas.

Torció el gesto sin querer, pensando en el _aprecio_ que su abuela aventuró a crear entre los sentimientos de Marinette; el único que le había tenido un enorme aprecio había sido él hacia ella. Marinette ni siquiera le prestó atención después de ser consciente de sus sentimientos, la devoción que le profesaba y la ilusión que adornaba su mirada cada vez que la veía.

Después de un año, ya más maduro de pensamientos, encontró su enamoramiento de lo más vergonzoso. Haciendo uso de ese lado observador, que desde niño lo caracterizó, descubrió que había idealizado a una muchacha necia e infantil con una que anhelaba afecto y deseaba ser rescatada de los tormentos de Chloé. Ese pasado lo enfurecía en ocasiones.

—Marinette está enamorada de un chico del _lycées_ que, dada la casualidad, también está en mí misma clase. Se llama Adrien Agreste, es mucho más inteligente que yo, deportista innato, modelo, hijo prodigio de un empresario, ojos verdes y todas esas bobadas que le gustan a las chicas de hoy —había algo de molestia en su voz. Era común que los envidiosos abundaran en el instituto a causa de Adrien, Nathanaël no se consideraba envidioso, pero, honestamente, en ocasiones lo embargaba el regusto amargo en su boca, al notar, cómo las cualidades del modelo afloraban en cada cosa que hacía.

Internamente agradecía que en el arte no se desempañara. Podía continuar estando cómodo en _su_ área, siendo el artista silencioso y devoto que era.

Su abuela se quedó estupefacta ante lo que dicho y atina a decir:

—¿Adrien? ¿El chiquillo que aparece en las revistas?

—Sí —afirma, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ese grado de sorpresa. Más de alguna vez se le habían acercado chicas a preguntarle si era verdad que iba en el mismo curso que él—. El mismo que habéis dicho, abuela.

—Pero si solo es un niño bonito —exclamó con un excesivo sentimiento consolador—. No te deprimas por eso-

—Abuela, no me gusta Ma-

—¡Lo compré! —chilló una voz, desde la calle, corriendo hacia ellos y trayendo consigo una bolsa de papel ostentosamente arreglada.

Nathanaël se giró, sin entender el entusiasmo de su joven madre—-. ¿Qué cosa?

Cuando la recién llegada se puso frente a él, sacó del bolsito de papel un frasco de vidrio con detalles plateados, Nathanaël no supo si reírse o enfadarse al caer en cuenta de lo que era.

—¿Un perfume? —pregunta él.

—Sí, cariño, ten. Es tu primera cita, ¿no?

El chico sonrió burlón, estaba casi seguro de que la primera cita no consistía en tener a la abuela del interesado en la salida.

—Mamá, vamos al castillo a hacer el vídeo de la exposición —aclaró, remarcando " _exposición"_ , pero ella ni escuchó.

Y antes que pudiera decir algo, la mujer destapó el frasco y una nube de embriagante aroma rodeó al joven que lo hizo toser.

Nathanaël suspiró otra vez, cansado.

 _Iba a ser un largo día_. Esperaba que Marinette no se sintiera incómoda.

.

Se reunieron en la estación Austerliz, tal y como habían acordado el día anterior. Marinette había llegado con diez minutos de retraso, agitada y asustada de que su tardanza les habría costado perder el tren. La joven se detuvo frente al pelirrojo sin aire, roja como un tomate, pidiendo disculpas. Nathanaël la tranquilizó diciéndole que no importaba ya que debían esperar de todas formas quince minutos para que saliera el tren con destino a Blois.

Cuando el tren abordó, Nath y su abuela se sentaron juntos, Marinette se sentó frente a ellos; dejaron los bolsos a un lado y el trípode recostado en el suelo para evitar las molestias por si alguien pasaba. Conversaron un rato sobre cómo planear la incursión y de qué cosas tomarían mayor profundidad en el vídeo; como la arquitectura del castillo, los personajes históricos y alguna historia amorosa metida entremedio que haya resultado escandalosa para la época, así como también las repercusiones que tuvieron las guerras para mantenimiento del edificio.

Las palabras se acabaron pasada la primera hora, Nathanaël y Marinette ya habían aclarado todos los puntos que quedaban y el silencio se tornó entre ellos; Marinette no quiso continuar hablando, sabía que Nathanaël valoraba los silencios más que nadie, su abuela conversaba con una señora del asiento continuo, al lado del pequeño pasillo, se veía muy animada y contenta. La muchacha observaba los enormes prados que avanzaban deprisa tras el vidrio, los cultivos de trigo, las casitas distanciándose cada vez más unas de otras, hasta dejar de ver pueblitos y sólo bosque. Tenía sus notas sobre su regazo, sin mucho interés en repasarlas, más interesada por distraerse con el paisaje. Apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano, sumida en sus propias cavilaciones, mirando el exterior. Su compañero leía las suyas, todavía no muy alegre por tener que aparecer en el vídeo. Se había rehusado en un principio porque lo encontraba de lo más penoso, pero las insistencias de Marinette lo hicieron ceder finalmente, no sabía por qué, pero la muchacha tenía un poder enorme de convencimiento sobre él. Esperaba que ella no lo usara, algún día, para su propio beneficio. O quizá, pensó, él era muy sencillo de convencer; tendría que trabajar en ello.

Marinette iba pensando en cómo sería el castillo por dentro, se imaginaba salones extensos y atiborrados de lujos excéntricos, largas cortinas de terciopelo con estampados de flores y enormes camas rodeadas de velos para las noches románticas. El mármol en los pisos y en los pilares, cerámicas costosas y cuadros de marcos dorados. Conocía el castillo por fuera, pero no por dentro y la intriga le despertaba las ansias.

 _«De seguro es tan hermoso como por fuera»_ pensaba.

La joven dejó de apoyar la mejilla sobre la palma de su mano izquierda para mirar a Nathanaël y preguntarle si había visitado el edificio alguna vez, pero se detuvo en el acto; la abuela del chico se había quedado dormida y vio, en silencio, cómo el joven pasaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de la anciana y la acercaba a él. Abrazándola con un cuidado y cariño que Marinette le supo tierno. Esos detalles de Nathanaël, sin lugar a dudas, era dulce descubrirlos

Cuando Nathanaël notó que su abuela ya estaba cómoda, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Marinette mirándolo.

—¿Q-qué?

—Eres tan lindo —dijo ella, con dramatismo, llevándose una mano a la boca como si quisiera llorar conmovida por la escena. El chico se puso colorado y ella se largó a reír llena de gracia.

—Whoa, qué lindo eres, Nathanaël.

—No digas eso por favor —el rubor de sus mejillas no se había ido siquiera. Marinette comprobó con sus propios ojos que la madre de él tenía razón; la piel de Nath era tan pálida que se le notaba el arrebol con facilidad. Sonrió por eso.

—Eres muy unido a tu abuela, debes de quererla mucho, ¿cierto? —sonrió.

Él asintió, mientras leía sus notas, queriendo enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera el rostro de la muchacha. No quería mirarla a los ojos, estaba bastante avergonzado ya por las palabras de Marinette.

—¿Siempre fue así?

 _«Marinette es una preguntona»_ , se dijo el chico para sus adentros, con algo de humor. El suficiente para bajar un poco su sonrojo.

—Sí —responde él, levantando el rostro—. Tengo recuerdos de ella desde muy pequeño. Vivía con mi abuela cuando mis padres recién se casaron.

—Oh.

Marinette comenzó a balancear sus piernas, mientras contemplaba el paisaje campestre por la ventana otra vez. Quedaba una hora de viaje todavía y había que volver amena la espera.

—Te pareces mucho a ella.

Está vez Nathanaël no pudo impedir reparar en su comentario, esperó acucioso más detalles sobre eso.

—Eso dicen a menudo.

—Tienes los mismos ojos que ella.

Él sonrió, volviendo la vista hacia sus notas, el flequillo descendiendo por su frente hasta cubrirle la mejilla lechosa. Su corazón dio un salto de felicidad, tan breve, que llegó a sentir que se elevaba su pecho.

—Gracias. Me alegro de que sea eso y no el carácter.

Marinette echa atrás la cabeza, riéndose.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¡Tu abuela es muy divertida!

—¿No te sientes acosada? Cuando lo haga, debes decírmelo para pedir que te deje tranquila.

—¿Es así con todas las chicas que invitas a casa? —indaga Marinette, inclinándose hacia él mientras levanta la ceja de manera inquisitiva. Nathanaël observa sus ojos detenidamente, hundiéndose en el azul de mediodía, _¿estaría bien decirle la verdad?:_

—Creo que es más acosadora contigo porque… —apretó los labios y desvió la mirada—. No he invitado chicas a casa, tú eres la primera, Marinette.

Ella abrió los ojos como sin creérselo.

—¿No tienes amigas?

—Ya te dije que mi vida social apesta, Marinette —gruñó él.

—¿Rose, Juleka, Alya, Alix, ellas no cuentan?

—No —respondió Nath—. Son compañeras de clase simplemente y cuando acabemos el _lycées_ cada uno se irá por su propia cuenta a donde quiera.

 _Ouch._ Eso era una realidad indiscutida. Dolorosa, pero indiscutida. Ser adultos apestaba en lo más hondo, pensó Marinette.

La joven hizo una mueca de pena, esas palabras le habían llegado un poco, por un hecho que era más que personal para ella. Entendía el sentimiento, no era reprochable que Nathanaël se sintiese ajenos a todos, porque la mayoría de las veces andaba solo. Ella no quería que continuase así, no obstante. Si era lo único que podría hacer, lo acercaría a ella.

—¿Sientes que no los conoces? —cuestiona ella en voz baja, apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento. Una seriedad indiscruptible serenando su rostro aniñado.

Nathanaël se quedó pensativo, después de un rato respondió:

—No sabría decirlo, nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso —sin nada más que decir, volvió a leer, dando a entender que poco importaba realmente.

Marinette quería preguntarle si la consideraba una desconocida o una amiga… una respuesta, por muy simple que fuera, le habría hecho saber si iba por buen camino o si se estaba equivocando con respecto a él. No quiso hacerlo, aún sentía cierto rechazo por saber la respuesta, Nathanaël era un chico solitario y callado. A veces muy directo, a veces muy ambiguo; tanto vaivén solía confundirla, pero, a su vez, la atraía más por conocer de él.

Recordó que le prometió a Max una tarde de videojuegos…

Optó por el silencio, suspirando como si la espera fuera abrumadora y vio por la ventana otra vez. No se dio cuenta que Nathanaël se quedó mirándola por un largo rato.

.

Después de las dos eternas horas de viaje, tuvieron que tomar otro tren que los acercara a Gare, desde allí solo les quedaba dos kilómetros para llegar al castillo. Marinette tenía resentida la espalda de tanto estar sentada y Nathanaël estaba despeinado porque se había quedado dormido apoyado en la ventana.

Marinette le sacó una fotografía a escondidas, entre risillas indiscretas y maliciosas.

Pero la esperaba había valido la pena, eso sintió Marinette, cuando pudo ver el castillo de Chenonceau en su máximo esplendor frente a ella, Nathanaël no parecía muy impresionado y la abuela de ésta tenía una expresión de nostalgia que no pasó desapercibida para Marinette.

—No pareces muy emocionado —reprochó ella.

Las luces moteadas, que se filtraban del follaje de los árboles, adornaron el rostro y cabello lacio del joven—. He visitado este castillo muchas veces, cuando era pequeño mamá me traía siempre.

—¿Ah, sí? —Marinette hizo una "o" con sus labios—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo trabajaba aquí —respondió la abuela de Nathanaël, adelantándose a su nieto—. Me venía a visitar a menudo.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Nathanaël, recordando tiempos de su infancia.

La cara de Marinette era pura sorpresa.

—¿Era una _guide touristique_?

—No —contestó ella, ante su curiosidad—. Estaba encargada de la restauración de algunas obras, decorado y muebles. Es un castillo muy viejo y las guerras estuvieron a punto de destruirlo, hubo muchas pérdidas. Así que estuve preocupada de eso por muchos años. Es un castillo que me trae muchos recuerdos y es tan hermoso que sería una pena dejarlo al olvido. En mi retiro el dueño me ofreció un puesto como guiadora por estar tanto tiempo aquí. Fue una experiencia muy gratificante, fue una pena haberme ido tan pronto.

—Si amaba hacer esto, ¿por qué se marchó? —quiso saber Marinette en su inocencia.

—Porque uno envejece, querida, y surgen algunos problemas.

Marinette sintió que había algo oculto en sus palabras, pero no insistió por respeto.

—Entonces nos será de mucha ayuda —le sonrió, la joven.

—Por eso me ofrecí ayudarles ayer —la anciana le guiñó el ojo—. Tenía todo planeado.

Caminaron hacia el castillo, sin antes olvidar tomarle a Marinette una foto junto los leones de piedra que cuidaban la entrada. La abuela del muchacho se adelantó a los jóvenes para ir a saludar a sus antiguos colegas de trabajo y para pedir, además, permiso para que pudiesen filmar el proyecto. Nathanaël por su parte instaló el trípode, mientras Marinette se sacaba _selfies_ con la vista lejana del río Cher y chillaba de emoción porque se sentía en Disneyworld.

Los turistas que pasaban miraban a Marinette con cierta gracia burlona y maliciosas.

—¿Quieres callarte? —pidió, Nahanaël, limpiando lentes de la cámara—. Me estás dando vergüenza ajena.

—Pero si esto está tan bello, ¡venga, saquémonos una foto! —se acercó al chico en dos saltos enormes y le pasó su delgado brazo sobre los hombros, poniéndose de puntillas para compensar la diferencia. Nathanaël tuvo que agacharse a su altura—. _¡_ _S_ _ourire!_

Y el flash los rodeó en un santiamén.

—No sonreíste —dijo Marinette, viendo la imagen en su celular.

—Estoy ocupado.

—Qué amargado.

Nathanaël le tiró un paño de gamuza en la cara y ella rió.

—¡Ups!

La chica se dio la vuelta y continuó tomando fotos, pero esta vez con su cámara fotográfica ya que tenía pensado usar algunas para el vídeo. Nathanaël estaba configurando la suya tal y como su padre le había enseñado, ajustó el aumento, enfocó el castillo junto a sus bellos jardines y enormes árboles. El viento agitaba las copas de los robles y abedules, rodeado por el marfil del edificio. Él se quedó ido por el paisaje.

El castillo no había cambiado mucho, seguía manteniendo _aquella magia_ que desbordaban sus rincones; de los cuales Nathanaël, en sus juegos, los descubría con ojos llenos de ilusión.

—¿Estás lista, Marinette? —la muchacha se dirigió a él apenas lo escuchó, mientras se acomodaba el cabello desordenado a causa del viento.

—Por supuesto —contestó ella, radiante como sólo ella podía ser. Se apartó el flequillo de la vista—. Uf, intentaré no equivocarme, Alya es buena para estas cosas, yo no —confiesa, levantando la comisura de sus labios con algo de nervios y ansias.

—Lo harás bien, no te preocupes.

—¿No crees que es mejor esperar a tu abuela? No estamos todavía seguros si el encargado del castillo nos ha dado permiso.

Nathanaël miraba por el lente posterior de la cámara nivelando los colores, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de complicidad—. Hay algo que debes saber sobre mi abuela.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Tiene un poder de convencimiento enorme, más que tú, no acepta jamás un no por respuesta. Estoy acostumbrado a que se salga con las suyas para bien o para mal. Y, como te dijo, ella trabajó muchos años aquí, todo el mundo la conoce. Así que no hay problema en adelantarnos.

—Tu abuela es impresionante —comentó Marinette, mirando la enorme entrada del castillo, adornada de líneas curvas que simulaban una enredadera.

—Es… _especial_ —dijo, con un tono que lo hizo reír al acordarse de ciertas vivencias anteriores.

Marinette se limitó a contemplarlo, enmudecida; Nathanaël era muy distinto a lo que ella imaginó hace mes y medio de ponerse la meta de conocerlo.

Nathanaël dirigió su atención a ella otra vez.

—¿Quieres comenzar?

La joven asintió callada, dándole un repaso veloz a sus notas. Se puso en el lugar donde el pelirrojo le indicó e inspiró el aire fresco de la mañana levantando sus brazos, para despejar sus pensamientos y sentires inquietos que de improviso la invadieron. Retuvo el aire por dos segundos y suspiró.

Nathanaël le hizo una seña y la luz roja se encendió, comenzando la grabación.

—¡Hola! Estamos en el Castillo de Chenonceau para, para… —Marinette vio sus notas desesperada—. Para… eh…

—Corte —dictó Nathanaël—. Esto va a tardar más de lo que creí.

La joven agachó la cabeza—. Creo que pienso lo mismo…

Él sonrió.

 **.**

Las grabaciones comenzaron desde la entrada, al interior del castillo, el puente, los jardines hasta finalizar en el laberinto. Lo hicieron como la anciana les aconsejó, con las fuentes de información que Marinette y Nathanaël manejaban de sus averiguaciones anteriores, aunque los conocimientos de la mujer mayor sobrepasaban los suyos, ambos no querían que el vídeo quedara tan extenso y sobrecargado de datos.

Lo que la muchacha más anhelaba ver era la galería que estaba sobre el río Cher; Nathanaël lo sabía desde hacía semanas, porque lo había comentado cuando hacían la maqueta. Cuando entraron, los ojos de Marinette brillaron al ver el enlozado clásico de estilo de tablero de ajedrez, los cuadros de las doncellas que habían vivido en el castillo, así como los enormes candelabros que colgaban desde lo alto del techo.

Era un castillo que rebosaba el encanto femenino por montones. Marinette fue contemplando su alrededor maravillada, seguida de Nathanaël, quien pisaba las baldosas negras, y ella, las blancas. Él ya había recorrido la galería miles de veces cuando niño así que el asombro no fue notorio como el de Marinette. Se limitó a una sonrisa divertida por las reacciones de su compañera de trabajo, todo en ella cambiaba cuando las emociones la inundaban.

—Este castillo es muy hermoso —dijo Marinette, acercándose a los ventanales que daban la vista hacia el río, miró hacia abajo, las aguas teñidas en colores por el arrebol del cielo y el sol perdiéndose entre las copas de los árboles.

Nathanaël no le respondió, se quedó mirando uno de los cuadros.

—¿Quién es ella? —Marinette se acercó a su lado, hasta que sus brazos se tocaron, sus manos a milímetros de rozarse. No se apartó, no obstante, ni él, ni ella.

—Una de las mujeres que vivieron aquí. No es muy conocida.

—Es muy bonita. Tiene una linda sonrisa.

Era una mujer de cabello cobrizo y ojos almendrados. No podía tener más de veinte años.

—Mi abuela me contaba que tuvo un romance con el artista que pintó este retrato suyo. Fuera de los confines del matrimonio. Ella estaba comprometida y, como hubo rumores de guerra, su padre la ocultó aquí. Era tradición pintar a las damas que vivían en el castillo y se conocieron. Fueron amantes.

—¿¡En serio!?

Nathanaël asintió con orgullo sabiondo. Marinette tuvo un impulso de peguntarle si los artistas eran así, hambrientos del corazón de las muchachas. Conocía a unos pocos, todos ellos muy mujeriegos. Pocos eran desdichados en el amor, era como si, con respecto a los artistas, había dos extremos. Los afortunados en el amor y los amantes desconsolados sin remedio.

—Dime, Nathanaël, tú eres un artista, ¿no?

El chico frunció el ceño, algo incómodo con el sustantivo.

—No.

—Pero tú dibujas y pintas —repuso ella, en voz baja.

—Preferiría llamarme aficionado, gracias, aún no ostento ese título.

—Ash —rezongó, Marinette. Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó:

—Tú confeccionas ropa, ¿eres acaso una modista de alta costura?

Marinette ladeó la boca, comprendiendo el punto del chico.

— _Touché_.

Llamarse a sí misma diseñadora de vestuario era una insolencia para quienes estudiaron y se dedicaron a la competitiva carrera de la alta costura.

Se quedaron mirando el cuadro un rato más, hasta que Marinette le sobrevino un aire de lucidez que aumentó el azul de su mirada.

—¡Nathanaël, esto es fantástico! —gritó, tomándolo y zarandeándolo de los brazos, como si él supiera de lo que hablaba—. Tengo una idea.

Chilló de emoción. Él se alejó despacio de su agarre, viéndola moverse inquieta, en busca de algo.

Sacó de su bolso la libreta y un lápiz, ignorando incluso la reciente presencia de la anciana a su lado. Marinette se dejó llevar por la emoción.

—¿De qué hablas? —se inclinó él. Marinette abrió su libreta y se puso a dibujar trazos que contrarrestaban con el papel blanco.

Y el chico se quedó sin habla. Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había visto a la muchacha dibujar y descubrió, para su asombro, que en sus trazos anidaba una elegancia hipnotizante, amable y apasionada; Marinette fue dibujando un rostro, un cuello, un par de hombros desnudos y un elegante vestido que caía como agua sobre unas caderas incipientes.

La abuela pareció notar la expresión de su nieto porque le regaló una sonrisa llena de complicidad cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ella conocía esa mirada, más que cualquiera.

—Marinette, no sabía que dibujabas al igual que mi nieto.

La joven soltó una risita, sonrojada.

—Solo sé hacer lo justo…

—¿Y para qué hacéis esto, querida? —preguntó, mientras la veía trazar con maestría los pliegues de una falda.

Nathanaël estaba callado.

—Pues… —murmuró Marinette, al paso que terminaba el boceto rápido que logró plasmar—. Tengo una idea, quiero vestir como ella —indica con el lápiz a la doncella retratada frente a ellos, aquella que fue amante en los brazos del artista—. Creo que sería bueno ir vestida así en la exposición, le daría un toque artístico e histórico, ¿no?

Marinette giró la cabeza hacia el joven, esperando su aprobación más que nadie.

—¿Crees que sea una buena idea?

Nathanaël se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y su abuela lo quiso matar por la poca ayuda. Marinette se unió al sentimiento, dejando caer sus cejas un poco ofendida por su desinterés.

—Puedes hacer lo que creas mejor, Marinette —respondió asustado por la expresión de ella—. Pero debes tener en cuenta que también tendremos los exámenes finales pronto…

La joven se dio golpecitos en el labio inferior con el lápiz, considerando sus espacios de tiempo. Nathanaël tenía razón, posiblemente las horas las podría aprovechar al máximo si trabajaba con descansos muy limitados. No podía olvidar, no obstante, el hecho de que un akuma viniera a arruinarle los planes. Su ayuda en la pastelería no era necesaria porque sus padres eran comprensibles al respecto...

—Yo puedo ayudarte, Marinette —se ofreció la abuela de Nathanaël como alivio a sus trabas.

—¿Usted puede?

—Por supuesto —le sonrió enseñando sus dientes—. Soy una mujer que zurció todos los vestidos de sus nietas.

Marinette le devolvió el gesto con un abrazo—. ¡Gracias!

Y así lo hicieron, después de grabar la última parte en el laberinto y descansado, tomaron el tren de vuelta a París. Marinette fue buscando entre sus cosas tela que le quedara de sus confecciones, accesorios, botones, cintas, todo aquello que podría servirle para el modesto vestido que tenía dibujado en su cuaderno de ideas. Iba por las tardes después de la escuela, junto a Nathanaël, a su casa para avanzar en el vídeo y en el vestido, entre charlas amenas con la abuela del pelirrojo y cenas con pan de miel. En menos de una semana el traje ya estaba listo.

Fue una victoria para ambas mujeres, incluso la madre de Nathanaël había ayudado. Y como si los días pasaran fugaces frente a sus ojos, el día de la exposición llegó ligado a la ansiedad e inseguridad.

Nathanaël estaba nervioso, apretaba sus notas y miraba su teléfono a cada treinta segundos. La ansiedad y la incertidumbre lo embargó cuando descubrió que no eran los únicos con una maqueta. Suspiró desmotivado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperas a Marinette? —la voz de Alya atrajo su mirada, la morena tenía sobre su cabeza una corona. Estaba escrito " _Reina Alya"_ en la parte más ancha.

—Sí, está en los vestidores.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo?

El chico negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared agobiado de su situación. Alya comprobó las palabras de Marinette, definidamente el pelirrojo seguía siendo tímido y reacio a las masas, ojos observadores y la atención puesta en él.

Parecía ser que Marinette estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para conocerlo.

—¿Estás nervioso?

La cara que puso hizo soltar una carcajada a Alya.

—No quiero meter la pata.

—Relájate —Alya le puso una mano en su hombro—. Estoy segura de que Marinette te comprende, habla con ella y poneros de acuerdo como equipo que son.

Ivan le hizo señas a Alya para que se acercara y la joven se retiró, dejando al chico solo otra vez. Marinette apareció minutos después, luciendo el vestido que le costó noches enteras, poco descanso y sus cervicales. Se parecía a la mujer del retrato, observó Nathanaël, sólo que más joven, sus curvas todavía incipientes y la inocencia redondeando los rasgos de su rostro y mirada, por no haber pasado, aún, por los brazos de algún hombre.

—¿Cómo me veo? —le preguntó con timidez, se acercó a él, tenía la cara enrojecida y caliente.

Nathanaël se ruborizó un poco.

—C-como la doncella del cuadro, supongo —respondió. Se lamentó de decir eso después, _¡¿por qué era tan malo con las palabras?!_

—Bien, eso quería escuchar, es a quien represento, ¿no? —rió ella, apenada. También un poco decepcionada por la simpleza de su opinión, pero Marinette entendía que Nathanaël le costaba expresarse en ocasiones.

El punto era otro, pensó el joven, al paso que la veía caminar a su lado. _Se veía muy bonita._

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no quisiste que te confeccionara un traje —continua la charla ella, ignorando la inquietud de su acompañante y la que crecía en su pecho también—. Hubiéramos estado los dos vestidos de la época.

Marinette se recogía las faldas y Nathanaël la ayudó. A ambos se les escapó una risa y atrajeron en seguida la atención de sus compañeros de clase, incluido los chicos de otros cursos. Ella hizo todo lo posible para no avergonzarse más de lo sentido cuando Adrien la miró y le regaló una sonrisa.

 _Marinette sintió su corazón explotar._

Los dos se sentaron en los asientos del fondo y esperaron el turno de cada pareja. La maestra Bustie los llamaba de acuerdo con el orden en que fueron formados los equipos de trabajo. Además de ella, se encontraban los otros maestros y el director de la escuela, tal como había dicho hace dos meses atrás.

La sala se sumió en la oscuridad y los nervios de Nathanaël alcanzaron niveles impresionantes, tanto, que cuando deseó lees sus notas para repasar, le tiritaban las manos. Por el rabillo del ojo, sintió que Marinette se le acercaba hasta apegar sus hombros, él se preguntó cuándo fue común en ambos apegarse indiscretamente, sin decirse nada.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró. Estaba exponiendo la pareja que venía antes que ellos.

—Estoy nervioso —confesó al fin.

La muchacha recién se dio cuenta que le temblaba la voz.

—Oh, Nath —sonrió ella—. Yo también estoy nerviosa. Todos lo estamos. No dejes que te supere el nerviosismo, sé que lo harás bien.

Él no se percató de que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Tampoco Marinette.

El chico suspira

—Es fácil decirlo, no me gusta que la atención esté puesta en mí. Es... incómodo.

Marinette puso su mano sobre la del chico, dándole un pequeño apretón—. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿no? Yo estaré atenta, si no puedes continuar solo me harás una seña, ¿vale?

El rostro de Marinette estaba muy cerca, tanto, que podía ver la sombra de sus pestañas. Nathanaël asintió en silencio, asombrado por el aura que se había instalado en ellos en medio de la oscuridad, como si llevaran consigo una confianza de años.

—Gracias, Marinette.

Cuando les tocó, las maestra Bustie no pasó por alto la elegancia del vestido de Marinette y los detalles de la maqueta del castillo. Hablaron todo lo que pudieron dentro del rango de tiempo que se les tenía permitido; los hechos más importantes del monumento, las fechas de construcción, personajes de la historia que había vivido allí y, al final, mostraron el vídeo. Para la sorpresa de Marinette, Nathanaël no necesitó ayuda en demasía para exponer, aunque hubo momentos en los que sus nervios le jugaron una mala pasada que ella afortunadamente pudo salvar al interceder. Al finalizar su exposición, la maestra felicitó a cada pareja de trabajo por el esfuerzo y pidió un tiempo para anunciar a los ganadores de un premio que todos desconocían.

La clase de Marinette había sido la última de ser revisada. Salieron hacia las canchas donde esperarían por los resultados.

—Me pregunto qué habrán hecho los otros cursos —comentó ella a Nathanaël.

—Pues, dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿no? —dijo ya más calmado—. Me causa curiosidad qué clase de premio será.

Marinette suspiró, todavía quedaban algunos exámenes y ella no había estudiado mucho por hacer el vestido, miró la prenda, quería que valiera la pena tantas horas dedicadas al traje.

Después de veinte eternos minutos de espera, apareció el director seguido de los maestros. Subieron a un escenario improvisado.

—Bien —comenzó, el director Damocles, arreglando su corbata—. Antes de anunciar la pareja ganadora, quiero felicitarlos a todos por su trabajo, las exposiciones estuvieron realmente buenas. A mi parecer todos son ganadores, pero hubo una exposición que destacó por sobre las demás.

Sacó un papel doblado y los nervios aumentaron. Marinette se mordisqueaba las uñas y Nathanaël simplemente puso sus manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, sin esperar mucho.

—Los ganadores recibirán entradas para el _Parque Astérix_ y desligarse de los exámenes finales. Felicidades a Marinette Dupain-Cheng y a Nathanaël Kurtzberg, son los ganadores. Fue una excelente exposición.

El grito de Marinette dejó sordos a todos, levantando los brazos llena de alegría, se abalanzó a Nathanaël para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, quien seguía sin recuperarse de la sorpresa. Todos rieron, principalmente Alya al ver la euforia de su amiga. Se escucharon los aplausos.

—¡Ganamos! Ganamos, Nath, ¡ganamos!

Nathanaël correspondió al abrazo sin creérselo, pero la cara de Marinette revelaba que no era un sueño. Abrazándola con torpeza, se dirigió, tironeado por la muchacha, al escenario para recibir sus diplomas y premios.

 _Sí, definitivamente el azar les había venido bien_ , pensó, Nathanaël.

.

.

.

* * *

No, no morí. ¡Siento no haber actualizado en la fecha establecida! No sucederá, palabra de ardilla. Les explico, me fui de vacaciones y no llevé el computador, ¿por qué? Pues, siempre he pensado que, si sales de vacaciones, es para desconectarte y encontrarte con la naturaleza. Pude haber subido el capítulo por el celular, pero no tengo. Murió hace unos meses y todavía no he tenido el dinero, triste vida, jajaja.

Tengo algo bueno que decirles: No esperaremos dos semanas para actualizar el siguiente capítulo. Solo una, el siguiente viernes publicaría el capi. Es para compensar la espera.

Como pueden ver, ¡terminamos el primer arco! AAAAAHHHH *gritos eufóricos* Por la berenjena, ¡no puedo creerlo! No pensé que llegaría a pie, a estas alturas, con la historia xD

Están felices, ¿verdad? ¿Tanto como yo? Quiero creer que no soy la única que fangirlea por aquí, por favor jajaja. Me encantaría saber sus conclusiones de esto, yo fangirlee como loca cuando revisé el cap antes de subirlo. Nathanaël es tan bello, estuve viendo unos fanarts de usaisle que inspiraron la historia, y ay.

¿Qué les parece su amistad? Quisiera saberlo.

 **AHORA ENTRAMOS... ¡AL NUEVO ARCO!** Les daré unas pistas, tres palabras: _calor, caliente, sudor. (No diré nada más XD)_

El título de este cap: "El Castillo de las Damas" iba a ser originalmente el título de fic. Pero me dí cuenta que quedaba corto para todo lo que comparten los personajes.

Muchas gracias por leer. Por tomarse el tiempo de ver esto, de entre todas las historias que hay en el fandom, por agregar a favoritos y alertas, por comentar. También gracias a esos lectores anónimos y los fantasmas (sé que están ahí, tengo mis contactos, muahaha).

Muchas gracias, de verdad ;u;

Y, gracias a **VarelaDCampbell** y **Yue Yuna** , por sus palabritas uvu

Nos vemos, la otra semana, solo serían unos días pequeñitos.

Abrazos y besos.

* * *

Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, en caso de algunos errores que encuentren, por favor háganme saber para arreglarlos.


	10. Vacaciones de verano

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo diez:** "Vacaciones de verano"

.

.

.

Para Nathanaël y Marinette; las vacaciones de verano comenzaron mucho antes, a diferencia de sus compañeros. No sufrieron el estrés por los exámenes finales ni la ausencia de horas de sueño. El ocio les vino bien después de tanto trabajo y el cuerpo se recuperó relativamente rápido, sobre todo para Marinette; tenía los dedos acalambrados de tanto coser, cortar tela y medir. Todavía le costaba poder describir la sensación que sintió cuando fueron escogidos como la mejor exposición de los monumentos históricos, con el corazón engullido por la alegría y los nervios, había abrazado a Nathanaël con tanta fuerza que llegó a estrangularlo. Él había correspondido al gesto, atolondrado, sin creer lo que ocurría. Ya, para la tarde, Marinette lo invitó a tomar unos helados para celebrar, pero Nathanaël ya tenía compromisos. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada y triste por eso, con la sonrisa deshaciéndose lentamente en su rostro, mientras oía las disculpas de él, lo vio irse. El pelirrojo se perdió entre el gentío y ella, concibió, con cierto regusto amargo al verlo alejarse, que ya no se verían todos los días. Desde que salieron de clases, ambos no se volvieron a hablar, ni siquiera por mensajes.

Marinette se preguntó la razón de ello y miraba su celular, tirada en la cama, en busca de un mensaje del pelirrojo, algún: _"Buenos días, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿has salido?"_

Decidió, debido a ese "mutismo", tomar la iniciativa y hablarle, pero el chico no le respondió.

« _Ay, no.._.», un suspiró salió de su boca, al ver en la pantalla el desalentador fruto de su pequeña iniciativa, horas y días después.

Lo que menos quería ahora era que su amistad se fuera por un barranco, con todo lo que ella se había esforzado, por conocerlo y entenderlo, aunque fuese un poco. Pasó una semana y Nathanaël no dio señales de vida, finalmente, con una sensación que la joven no pudo identificar, decidió no volver hablarle.

—¿Y qué harás con tu entrada al parque?

Marinette y Alya caminaban hacia el centro comercial, la morena necesitaba comprarse un traje de baño antes de irse a los campos de Loira donde iría con su familia.

 _Oh, ¡si todos tenían panoramas menos ella!_

Marinette hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo sé, pensaba ir contigo, pero ya tienes planes —le espetó, mirándola con resentimiento. Alya soltó una risita nerviosa, levantando y enseñando las palmas de sus manos, demostrando su inocencia.

—Lo siento, Marinette, pero prometo acompañarte durante el resto de vacaciones, cuando llegue, ¿sí?

La joven de coletas suspiró, este era el último día de Alya en París. Después se quedaría relativamente sola, sin panoramas, sin charlas triviales, sin _verano con sensaciones juveniles._

 _¿Estaría siendo muy dramática?_

—¿Por qué no vas con Nathanaël? Él tiene una entrada también.

Marinette no pudo contener el extraño sentimiento que le produjo, en el pecho, oír su nombre. Se sentía bastante traicionada por el artista, ¿cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado? Ignorarla de esa manera no iba con él... Se preguntó si Nathanaël ya no estaba interesado en hablarle, probablemente, la importancia de su amistad no fue lo suficientemente significativa para él, dándole fin con la exposición de los castillos. Reprimió una exhalación de la pura pena y desilusión. Él no era así... _¿verdad?_

—No ha respondido mis mensajes —Marinette agachó la cabeza, rendida—. Estas vacaciones no serán muy productivas.

—¡No digas eso! —repuso, Alya, intentando animarla—. Sé muy bien que este verano te traerá sorpresas, ¡te lo aseguro! Solo debes tener paciencia.

Ella no supo si tener esperanzas o no; cuando se lo proponía, Alya se volvía demasiado optimista, incluso más que ella misma. Alya se fue a la mañana siguiente. Marinette le deseó unas lindas vacaciones junto a su familia por mensajes antes de recibir corazones y una disculpa como respuesta. Marinette miró el cielo esclarecido tímidamente por los débiles rayos del sol, a través de la buhardilla, hundiéndose en las densas aguas de sus pensamientos. Tikki seguía durmiendo y sus padres no abrían la pastelería aún; tenía buenas expectativas de este verano, pero con la ida de su mejor amiga, esa visión inicial ya no estaba tan deslumbrante y cercana a realizarse. Había una extraña sensación en su corazón que le amargaba un poco los días, como de costumbre, lo atribuyó porque no veía a Adrien como siempre. Y, en gran parte, se debía por eso.

El rubio la había felicitado cuando salió ganadora y, antes de irse, le dijo que se veía muy bonita con el traje. Sin quererlo, le dijo lo que Nathanaël no pudo, a causa de su dificultad para encontrar las palabras. La muchacha perdió la voz y no pudo siquiera articular un " _gracias"_ de la felicidad que bullía en su pecho. Estuvo saltando de la alegría como una chiquilla enamorada camino a casa.

Los días pasaron lentos, calurosos y agobiantes. Marinette se perdía horas enteras observando en su celular las publicaciones de sus amigos, todos ellos con sus respectivas familias de viaje. La que ostentaba más lujo era Chloé, por supuesto; la última foto que había subido a la red había sido en Bali.

« _Es una creída_ », se dijo, muerta de la envidia, apretando su celular. Decidió no ver más cómo otros se entretenían y buscó su propia diversión.

Sus panoramas no eran tan malos, ¿verdad? Paseaba junto a Manon por los parques de París, iban a la Torre Eiffel y jugaban a adivinar de qué país eran los extranjeros que invadían la ciudad por montones, comían masas dulces bajo la sombra de un árbol, leían revistas de moda, bebiendo té floral. Alimentaban a las palomas con migas de pan y se maravillaban de los artistas ambulantes que danzaban elegantemente, haciendo todo tipo de piruetas, por las calles concurridas de la ciudad. Manon ya había crecido y Marinette podía comentarle cosas que la muchachita lograba asimilar con facilidad dado su edad.

Ella aclaraba a todos que " _era una niña grande_ ," y que ya era capaz de guardar secretos sin ponerse nerviosa. Marinette la veía cada día un poquito más independiente. No podía evitar que su sentimiento maternal no aflorara con ella, estaba tan acostumbrada a cuidar de Manon, que un fin de semana sin sus risitas estridentes, sus pucheros fingidos y sus muecas burlonas, sería complicado sobrepasar.

—¿Te parece lindo este vestido?

La niña estaba intruseando en un enorme baúl que Marinette tenía en un rincón de su cuarto. Había una infinidad de objetos viejos que despertaron la curiosidad de la menor.

—¿Lo quieres para una cita con tu novio? —cuestionó inocente.

—Eh, no, no tengo novio —contestó Marinette, mirando la revista y pasando a la página siguiente. Era impresionante lo perspicaz que se había vuelto Manon.

—Yo pensaba que sí.

La joven parpadeó, perpleja.

—Esas fotografías que tienes allí, ¿acaso no son del chico que te gusta?

La cara colorada de Marinette le reveló todo a Manon y se largó a reír estrepitosamente. Su risa coreada secretamente por las carcajadas alejadas de Tikki. Marinette bufó, no le agradaba ser objeto de burlas. Ahora entendía a Nathanaël.

—¡No te rías, Manon! —rezongó la otra, avergonzada—. O puedes olvidar de dejarte algo de mi baúl.

—Oh, no te enojes —pidió, Manon; haciendo un puchero, mientras seguía escarbando en las cosas de su cuidadora—. Mamá dice que, si te gusta un chico, tienes que decírselo, ¿sabes? O se te olvidará.

—¿Olvidar?

Marinette de pronto pareció más interesada en las palabras de una niña de nueve años; intrigada por conocer la perspectiva de un niño sobre el _enamoramiento._ Sabía que Manon no comprendería jamás los pensamientos de los mayores por su corta edad y conversar de sus inseguridades probablemente la confundiría. Pero estaba tan aburrida, Alya se había ido y Nathanaël tampoco parecía motivado por responder sus mensajes, se sentía ligeramente abandonada por sus amigos. Estaba al tanto que Tikki la sermonearía de lo lindo si le conversaba de sus inquietudes amorosas otra vez.

Suspiró.

Manon se convirtió en su compañera de vacaciones de verano sin querer.

—Sip, olvidar.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido, Manon, los sentimientos no se olvidan —rió la mayor, como la voz de la _experiencia._

—Por supuesto que sí —gruñó la niña, mirándola con la nariz arrugada, tenía una caja musical en las manos—. ¿Está averiada?

Marinette asintió y la niña la tiró lejos, la muchacha se abalanzó al suelo para alcanzarla antes de que se estrellara contra el piso. Cuando sostuvo la cajita entre sus manos, se incorporó dándole a la menor una mirada asesina, recordando que seguía teniendo poco cuidado con las cosas ajenas. Volvió a dejar la cajita en el baúl, mientras la susodicha continuó con su búsqueda como si nada.

—Como decía, mi mami dice que sí se olvidan o, más bien, se desgastan —Manon levantó su dedo índice como si diera una lección, repitiendo las palabras de su progenitora—. Los sentimientos se cultivan, ¿sabes? Como las plantas, debes _alimentarlas._ Éstas se mantienen si las cuidas y reciben todo lo necesario, abono, luz y agua. Mamá dice que con los sentimientos pasa lo mismo, van creciendo y conservándose si tienen algo _con qué alimentarse_.

Marinette tenía los ojos bien abiertos, _¿desde cuándo Manon sabía el significado del amor y su naturaleza bidireccional?_

—Y eso quiere decir…

—Quiere decir que si no confiesas tu amor —prosiguió Manon—. Te olvidarás de él en caso de que otro chico se muestre más amable y cariñoso contigo, porque esperas mucho del que quieres y, si este no te trata con la misma delicadeza del que está verdaderamente interesado de ti; te será sencillo olvidarlo. Porque _ese chico_ está alimentando tu corazón.

Esa aseveración la dejaba como susceptible a cualquier muestra de afecto. Marinette se quedó muda por un segundo, asimilando la información.

—Adrien es amable conmigo —defiende Marinette, casi de inmediato, casi por inercia—. Y atento.

Marinette ignoró lo profundo del consejo. También lo sencillo de él.

Se había equivocado al pensar que una niña iba dar una respuesta a sus sentimientos. Tuvo el impulso de confesar también que Adrien la defendía de las acusaciones y bromas de Chloé, pero ya no estaba segura si podía presumir aquello, no después de haber estado de parte de la rubia cuando destruyó la maqueta.

La niña se encogió de hombros como si poco le importara, sin detener su búsqueda.

—Eso depende de ti... ¡Ah! ¡Quiero esto, quiero esto!

Manon sacó un muñeco de trapo sucio y maltratado, pese a eso, sus fuertes costuras seguían en su lugar, revelando lo cuidadosa que había sido la dueña al zurcirlo. Era _Chat Noir_.

—¿Puedo quedármelo?

Marinette asintió sin entusiasmo, bajando la mirada hacia la revista, leyendo y no a la vez las últimas tendencias que se usarían en verano, las palabras de la niña le hicieron ruido en la cabeza y se sentía demasiado confundida de repente. Manon fue revisando el fondo del baúl y encontró un segundo muñeco, sacándolo apenas pudo tomarlo, se lo enseñó a la joven con una alegría enorme, moviéndolo frente a ella.

—¿Y este?

—Sólo uno, Manon —dijo, sin ver el muñeco.

—Oh, pero si ya no los usas.

La joven levantó la cabeza y vio que se trataba del muñeco _Evillustrator_. Sonrió débilmente al recordarlo; últimamente estaba susceptible a cualquier cosa que le recordara a Nathanaël.

—Ese no, este es mío —dice Marinette con una sonrisa, tomándolo entre sus manos y colocándolo en su regazo. Fue quitándole el polvo con golpecitos suaves y cariñosos.

—Eres una niña grande, ya no juegas con muñecos —repuso, Manon—. No es justo

—Claro que lo es, te di a Chat, no pidas más.

Manon infló las mejillas un buen rato.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte a lavarlo.

La morena sonrió de oreja a oreja, repentinamente entusiasmada.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —rió Marinette, poniéndose de pie y dejando la revista a un lado. Manon la siguió hasta el baño, donde bañarían a ambos muñecos.

Marinette se preguntó que estaría haciendo Nathanaël.

 **.**

Nadja y su esposo se fueron de vacaciones con Manon a Italia. Marinette tenía dos conclusiones de aquello; la primera era que su compañera de verano se había ido y no tendría con quien "distraerse". La segunda era que, si bien no se había muerto de aburrimiento gracias a Manon, ahora sí iba a morirse derretida por el calor, sola y aburrida.

Era un espectáculo desalentador. Echó de menos la presencia de la pequeña, sus comparaciones extrañas entre el amor y las plantas, su gusto excesivo por el helado de frambuesa y los interminables juegos con los muñecos de trapo.

—Dejadme morir, Tikki —su voz, precariamente actuada para demostrar desesperación y agonía, hizo reír al kwami.

—Ay, Mari, no seáis melodramática.

—Papá hizo galletas con mermeladas, aquí tienes —dejó un plato sobre su escritorio, alejándose hacia el balcón. Tikki fue al encuentro de su comida.

—Ñam, ñam, ¡qué delicia! —festejó Tikki. Marinette levantó sus labios, enternecida.

La joven se sentó en un banquito, ya en el balcón, y miró hacia el cielo arrebolado, la explosión de rojos y naranjas, entrelazados a los débiles violetas, acariciaron la punta de su nariz. La invadió una nostalgia aguda, acompañada de una extraña sensación en el pecho. Puso una mano sobre el esternón, últimamente había mucha actividad allí, en esa parte de su cuerpo. Sentía _aquella_ pena más seguido.

—¿Crees que estoy enferma, Tikki?

—Por supuesto que no. Es normal que una mujer se sienta así a veces.

La muchacha no dijo nada, con la mano aún puesta sobre el pecho, apretó la zona en donde estaría el corazón. Se preguntó si pronto llegaría su menstruación, no encontraba otra explicación que fuese certera para los cambios emocionales tan abruptos, hondos y persistentes.

—Iré a recorrer la ciudad en bici, ¿me acompañas?

—¡Claro! —el ánimo de Tikki le robó una sonrisa.

Marinette pedaleó con todas sus fuerzas por las calles empinadas y se dejó caer con velocidad en las bajadas, gritando de la emoción y sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro. En un par de avenidas el cabello de Marinette ya estaba desordenado y a medio soltar, su respiración agitada y hambrienta, capaz de comerse una rosca rusa completa. Fue a contemplar la Torre Eiffel iluminada, fundida en el atardecer, con Tikki recostada en su hombro; las parejas rodeaban al símbolo de París tomadas de las manos, algunas danzaban y otras se tomaban fotografías.

Volvió a casa alrededor de las ocho, un poco antes de que su padre cerrara la pastelería. Cuando entró, avisando su llegada con el tintinar de la campanilla, descubrió una silueta conocida en la sala de ventas, miraba con curiosidad las galletas del mostrador.

La muchacha se quedó parada en la entrada, creyendo que no era él.

—¿N-Nathanaël?

El chico se giró sobre sus talones con sorpresa al oír la voz conocida.

Y sonrió.

—Marinette.

Nathanaël siempre le sonreía al verla. Marinette aún no ser percataba de eso, lo atribuía como un hábito, no como un caso especial destinado para ella.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta la joven, por puro impulso, casi lo veía como un fantasma porque no había hecho acto de presencia en un mes completo, ¡desde que salieron de vacaciones! ¡Ni hablar de sus mensajes no respondidos!

—Eh… —el pelirrojo se llevó una mano al cuello—. Vine a hacer un pedido a tu padre…

Justo en ese entonces, apareció la madre de Marinette secándose las manos con un paño para atender al cliente recién llegado.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo servirte? —Sabine vio a su hija un poco más allá—. ¿Marinette? ¿Por qué no entras?

—Hola, mamá, yo atenderé a Nathanaël… —dijo la muchacha antes que el susodicho pudiera responder, dejó la bicicleta junto a la entrada y caminó hacia ella.

—Oh, está bien… —Sabine quería saber por qué, miró al chiquillo que recién había entrado y luego a su hija, intrigada por saber. Notó a Marinette un poco molesta, pero no dio cometarios sobre aquello. Le entregó un delantal a la joven y se despidió de Nathanaël antes de volver a lo que hacía.

—Y cuéntame… —empieza ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, que daba hacia la panadería, para tener privacidad

No supo por qué, pero el ambiente se puso incómodo y Marinette se insultó por su estupidez. Amarrándose el delantal a su cintura, puso sus brazos en jarras dispuesta más a oír explicaciones que atender al cliente.

—…. ¿cómo has estado?

Nathanaël se apartó el cabello que cubría sus ojos con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Yo bien, ¿y tú?

« _¿Por qué no se acerca?,_ »se pregunta, Marinette, malhumorada, tras el mostrador.

Ella se quedó callada, mirándolo. Nathanaël sintió el sudor frío caer por su espalda, el escrutinio de la mujer era poderoso.

—Acércate, ¿qué te pasa?

—Siento que me echarás la bronca encima —responde.

—No estoy enojada, sí es lo que piensas...

—Tu cara dice lo contrario —ríe Nathanaël, al verla en jarras y con el ceño fruncido. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sonriente.

Ella bajó los brazos, a cada lado de su cuerpo, apretando sus labios. Había echado un poco de menos la forma en cómo solía Nathanaël responder, reírse y mofarse con simpleza. Infló sus mejillas, cual niña privada de un capricho.

—¡Pues sí! —contestó ella—. ¡Sí estoy enojada! Pero más que eso, _dolida_.

—Lo siento, Marinette, estuve fuera de la ciudad, la cobertura no era buena para responder tus mensajes —se adelantó él, sabiendo la causa. Se acercó, quedando del otro lado del mostrador. Marinette lo miró a los ojos, en silencio. El chico sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus tejanos y fue tocando la pantalla táctil, enseñando los mensajes—. Gracias por tenerme presente, te debo unos helados —sonrió, tímidamente, ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —quiso saber la muchacha, ya tranquila—. ¿Y te fuiste exactamente el día después de salir de vacaciones?

Nathanaël asintió.

 _Ahora entendía todo._

Tikki estaba escuchando la conversación por el pequeño huequito que Marinette le dejaba para que pudiera respirar en su bolso. No esperaba una reacción así de parte de Marinette hacia Nathanaël. Tan exigente y mandona.

—Mi abuela ya se había ido a su granja a pasar el verano con toda la familia. Sólo estaban esperándome a mí y, como fuimos ganadores en la exposición, pudimos partir antes de lo esperado…

Marinette se sentó en el banquito que dejaban tras el mostrador, apoyando ambos codos en el mesón, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

—Perdóname por actuar así, creí que ya no querías... —se interrumpió al percatarse de lo que diría, abrió un poquito sus ojos y fingió una tos seca; ¿estaba a punto de decirle que lo _había echado un poco de menos? —_. ¿Y? ¿Disfrutaste? ¿Hiciste cosas divertidas?

Cambió el tema de conversación, hacia uno más trivial, como de costumbre. Marinette se dio la vuelta hacia las repisas altas, ubicadas a su espalda, en busca del álbum que su padre solía mostrar a los clientes para guiarlos en la elección idónea del diseño del pastel.

Marinette sabía que Nathanaël no era un mentiroso, se fiaba de sus palabras. Se alegró de que fuera esa la razón de su ausencia y no el querer evitarla.

—No pude dibujar en esos días —se lamentó Nath, ella sonrió sin querer, esa simple frase decía que el aficionado artista se había aburrido entre el alboroto familiar—. Estuvo toda la familia de mi madre...

—Oh, así es más divertido —rió Marinette, ya alejada del mal humor, todavía de espaldas a él, husmeando entre las cosas—. ¿Tu abuela?

—En casa, me ha preguntado por ti hoy.

—Al menos ella sí se acuerda de mí —espetó la joven con saña, dejando con estrépito el libro sobre el mesón. Nathanaël se encogió en su puesto, recibiendo la indirecta.

—Ya dije que lo siento...

—¿Qué quieres pedir? —le murmuró Marinette, bajando la voz y abriendo el libro de fotos. Dándose cuenta que estaba montando un espectáculo, temió que algún cliente entrara en pleno dramatismo.

Nathanaël se inclinó hacia ella, sus caras quedando cerca, él bajó la cabeza, mirando las fotografías encuadernadas ordenadamente. Marinette reparó en un detalle, la piel de las manos de Nathanaël ya no estaba tan pálida como en primavera.

Curvó su boca, divertida, intentando imaginar la causa de aquello, probablemente el chico, en su desesperado deseo por estar en un lugar tranquilo para dibujar, había acudido a hacerlo bajo los inclementes rayos del sol y su piel se bronceó. Sintió unos dedos tocando su mano y ella dio un respingo, atraída a la realidad.

—La siguiente... —dijo él.

—¿Eh?

Él soltó una simple carcajada, retirando con cuidado la mano de Marinette del álbum, para continuar él viendo las fotografías.

—Oh. Era eso.

—¿Estás en la luna? —preguntó él.

—No, solo pensaba —dice ella, sin saber que, su respuesta significaba lo mismo. Los labios de Nathanaël se elevaron, Marinette seguía en la luna. _Siempre estaba en la luna._

Continuaron viendo las imágenes, mientras Nathanaël las pasaba en silencio. Hablaron sobre los colores, los detalles, las flores de azúcar que adornaban al pastel y el grosor del mazapán o el del fondant. Marinette notó que a Nathanaël le gustaba el color azul.

—¿Es para tu abuela?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza, viendo las fotografías restantes. El padre de Marinette poseía un talento extraordinario para los detalles.

—Estará de cumpleaños en una semana y estoy encargado de hacer la fiesta.

—¡Eso es genial! —lo felicitó Marinette, aplaudiendo, Nathanaël se sonrojó un poco.

—No, para mí no lo es. No sé nada de fiestas, ni de la decoración, la música, la comida o las bebidas… Vendrá la familia y no sé si seré capaz de satisfacer todas las necesidades de mis tíos y primos.

Marinette le dio palmaditas en la cabeza, calmándolo como toda una madre.

—Tranquilo, tu madre es decoradora de jardines, ¿no?

—Ella está encargada de los regalos —respondió Nathanaël, suspirando, ya dejando de mirar el álbum y concentrándose en ella—. Debe cuidar a mi abuela también, no podrá ayudarme.

—Pues…

Sobrevino un silencio y Nathanaël hizo sonar la garganta porque Marinette mantenía la mano sobre su cabeza. La chica la retiró lentamente, pensativa. Se observaron un rato como si buscaran la solución. en los ojos del otro.

—Tienes que cuidar los colores de la decoración, debe estar alineada con los que tendrá el pastel, para que no se pierda la armonía. Si quieres… —se puso un poco colorada, jugando con sus manos—. Yo puedo ayudarte, hacemos un buen equipo, ¿no?

Los labios de Nathanaël se ladearon en una sonrisa, Marinette supo leer el significado de ese mínimo movimiento en seguida.

—Tomaré eso como un: " _gracias, Marinette, eres increíble_ ".

Nathanaël rió con aplomo y ella se unió a su risa.

.

.

.

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda, he aquí, el capítulo en una semana. No se acostumbren xD Volveremos a las actualizaciones normales.

 _¿Y...?_

Este fue más cortito, lamento eso. Como ven, empezamos las vacaciones de veraaaano! Pobre Marinette, se vio bien aburrida, pero ahora las cosas se pusieron más interesantes 7u7. Por favor, díganme qué les pareció el capi. Sobretodo las broncas de Marinette JAJA.

 **¡El próximo es mucho más largo! El triple.**

 _Muchas gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y comentar. Son personas muy lindas, de veritas. Responderé a los rv durante el día, me encuentro con un sueño atroz ahora XD_

Gracias a **VarelaDCampbell, Paula Azul y Marhaya** , por sus palabritas, que me hicieron sonrojar uvu *les da abrazos*

Nos vemos.

Abrazos y besos.

Cualquier crítica es bienvenida, en caso de algunos errores que encuentren, por favor háganmelo saber para arreglarlos. _**¡Su opinión importa, mucho!**_

* * *

PD: ¿qué les pareció a Nathanaël bronceado? XD No sé si han notado, él es un chico bronceado en los días de sol, y paliducho los nublados jaja


	11. Corazón desbocado

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo once:** "Corazón desbocado"

.

.

.

Marinette hizo sonar el timbre de su bicicleta antes de llegar, atrayendo la atención y la mirada de Nathanaël que estaba sentado en las escaleras externas de la biblioteca central, leyendo. El efecto de su encuentro fue notorio a los ojos de él, una sonrisa y entusiasmo en su voz, el joven se preguntó por qué ella estaría tan contenta al reunirse solamente a comprar las cosas necesarias para una fiesta.

Supuso que a Marinette le agradaban mucho este tipo de cosas, por eso se había ofrecido. Lo tranquilizó también esa reacción tan cálida que tenía la muchacha con él, le daba la sencilla ilusión de que no era un hombre aburrido y pasar un día en su presencia no la molestaba.

—¿Tienes pensado ya qué clase de decoración pondrás?

La pregunta deja entre la espada y la pared a Nathanaël, sin saber qué sería lo más apropiado.

—Las flores del pastel y la decoración serán de tonos pálidos, ¿no? —recordó él y Marinette asintió—. Supongo que lo más apropiado es usar colores pasteles.

— _Hmmm..._ —la muchacha, que caminaba a la par de él junto a su bici, adoptó un semblante pensativo. Nath pudo jurar que veía toda la nube de ideas que se expandían en la cabeza de su amiga—. Tienes que pensar que todo quedaría muy pálido si eliges colores así...

Marinette se dio cuenta de la cara que puso el pelirrojo y se lamentó de echarle a tierra su pequeño aporte, el chico agachó la cabeza deprimido.

—No, quiero decir, ¡es perfecto!

—Sabía que era malo en esto, no debí ofrecerme.

—¿Tú te ofreciste?

Él asintió.

—Mi abuela tenía la ilusión de que yo lo hiciera. Todos esperan mucho de mí, por ser obviamente el favorito —rodeó los ojos, como hartado del término.

La muchacha detuvo sus pasos, analizando esas palabras.

—Tus primos..., ¿ellos saben? ¿No se sienten tristes porque tu abuela te prefiere a ti más que a ellos?

—No sabría si decir que me prefiere, ama todos sus nietos, pero... —Nathanaël apretó sus labios y Marinette siguió ese gesto en su rostro, como si lo que prontamente sería revelado no fuera algo simple—. Ella me vio crecer a diferencia de mis primos, me veía todos los días en casa. Mi madre se casó muy joven, casi a los veinte años... Las cosas no eran sencillas en ese entonces y mi padre había terminado sus estudios hacía pocas semanas. Ella estuvo siempre apoyándonos y se preocupó de mí también como una madre. Es mi segunda madre. Y yo... valoro eso desde que tengo memoria...

Marientte lo escuchó, atentamente, parada a un paso de él.

—… Por eso, mi caso es distinto. Fui muy apegado a ella a comparación de sus otros nietos. Soy diferente a mis primos, ellos son bastante extrovertidos y ruidosos. Me costaba llevarme bien con ellos cuando niño y, siempre que se burlaban de mí, acudía a ella —él sonrió, recordando tiempos de su infancia—. Mi abuela estuvo cuidando de mí un _poco más que todos_ , porque creía que era especial, me interesaba dibujar antes que jugar. Todos decían que era muy parecida a ella. Ya sabes, no era muy diferente a lo que soy ahora —rió.

Nathanaël retomó la marcha después de hablar y Marinette lo siguió a paso lento. Admirada.

—Entonces... Creo que debemos darle a tus tíos y primos una _graaaan_ sorpresa —hizo ella el gesto con las manos como una explosión y abrió sus ojos azules—. Que queden maravillados, porque vamos a superar las otras fiestas, ¿sí?

—¿Por qué haces esto, Marinette? No eres familia y...

—Porque me gusta ayudar —confiesa, haciendo sonar la campana de su bicicleta, enfatizando sus palabras—. Y porque soy tu amiga —ella gira el rostro hacia el frente y la brisa veraniega le despeja los mechones oscuros de la cara.

El muchacho se quedó en silencio, mirándola, a medio topar su hombro, su silueta pequeñita y dulce... Se preguntó cuándo fue que tenía tanta confianza con ella para contarle algo de su vida personal. Aunque fuera un mero fragmento de él, no le quitaba la importancia, sobre todo porque nunca fue bueno para abrirse a los demás, sin contar a su familia. Sabía de antemano que era muy reservado con sus pensamientos y sentires y que, el sólo hecho de compartirlos, le era una hazaña de enormes proporciones. Porque le venía la vergüenza, la pena, la tristeza de la burla ajena y también la propia.

Por eso no compartía jamás sus dibujos en papel, óleo o carbón, estaban tan arraigadas a sus emociones, que enseñarlas era como abrirse, destapar su corazón y dejarlo propenso a críticas hirientes que le arrebataría el amor por el arte.

Marinette tenía esa chispa quizás... que lo hacía abrirse de vez en cuando.

—Sabes... creo que puede resultar bien los colores pasteles, pero debe haber un color fuerte —dijo ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y cambiando el aura por una más animosa. Lo agradeció internamente.

—Le gusta las flores; quiero que haya flores. Mamá cortará algunas de su jardín y hará los arreglos.

Ella chasqueó los dedos, al notar que Nath tenía una imagen bien clara de lo que tenía pensado hacer. Probablemente, pensó Marinette, su falta de confianza le jugaba la mala pasada por no creer que lo que ideaba estaba bien. Fueron caminado por las calles del centro de París, conversando de todas las ideas, se sentaron en las escalinatas de algún edificio y anotaron las cosas que debían comprar antes de ir a una tienda para ahorrar tiempo suficiente.

Marinette llevó su morral enorme para echar los materiales. Extrañamente, ambos estaban trabajando con la misma dedicación anterior cuando construían la maqueta del castillo. Ella lo podía notar en la mirada verde azulada del chico, en sus movimientos joviales, en cómo la escuchaba cuando ella le decía algo, al escoger los colores y, siempre decir, que lo que ella creía perfecto para la decoración, estaba bien, en la alegría pintada en su cara...

Definitivamente era un placer compartir junto a Nath. Todo era calmo a su alrededor.

Ya para cuando atardeció, Marinette tenía un remolino de sentimientos encontrados que no lograba hallarles origen preciso y con las miradas furtivas que le daba al chico junto a ella, aumentaban en complejidad alarmante. Nathanaël cargaba la mayoría de las cosas en su espalda a excepción de unos libros que pidió en la biblioteca, que Marinette llevaba en el canasto de su bicicleta. Ella se dispuso a tomarlos, mientras esperaban el verde del semáforo, para ver de qué trataban.

 _"La fanfarlo por Charles Baudelaire"_ leyó, en la portada aparecía una mujer.

—¿Para qué son estos libros, Nathanaël?

—Son para la escuela de Bellas Artes.

Marinette se giró hacia él como un resorte, pinchada por la curiosidad.

—¿Estudias en verano, y peor, un viernes?

La sonrisa del joven se acentuó con alegría, la cara de Marinette daba risa.

—Quiero entrar a la Escuela de Bellas Artes —declaró—. Cuando me gradúe del _lycées,_ tomaré el examen de admisión.

—Vaya... —Marinette volvió a mirar el libro, después a Nathanaël—. Se me olvidaba que este es nuestro último año...

Se escuchó el bocinazo rítmico de un carrito de helados.

—Así que quieres ser artista —retomó ella, el semáforo indicó que era momento de cruzar y ambos caminaron—. Estoy muy segura de que podrás entrar, Nathanaël y ser el artista que deseas.

—No quiero dedicarme al arte de esa forma, quiero ser maestro de arte. Pero necesito salir de una escuela prestigiosa y tener algunos premios conmigo.

Se veía bastante motivado diciéndolo y Marinette se alegró por eso—. ¿Por eso estás estudiando desde ya?

—Sí, es muy difícil entrar, sólo quedan las mejores puntuaciones.

 _Maestro de artes..._ , se dijo ella para sus adentros.

—¡Tú puedes! —lo animó Marinette, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

Ambos se separaron en la calle _Vulpian_ , cansados por las eternas caminatas para comprar lo necesario y azareados por el calor del día que apenas disminuía con el atardecer. Marinette se llevó las decoraciones más livianas en el canasto de su bicicleta y Nathanaël las más pesadas. El chico le dio las gracias y ella se avergonzó un poco, titubeando de que su ayuda era algo menor, porque faltaban algunas cosas por terminar.

 **.**

El fin de semana no se vieron, pero quedaron de reunirse el lunes por la mañana para ver la comida que servirían. El martes; Nathanaël fue a las pastelería a ver los detalles del diseño del pastel antes de que el padre de Marinette se dispusiera a hacerlo el jueves por la mañana. Ya ese día, con los últimos arreglos por hacer, ambos estaban acordando la música de fondo que habría durante la celebración. Marinette estaba sentada en la alfombra del enorme salón en la casa de Nathanaël, esperando que el chico trajera la caja con los discos que le gustaban a su abuela; estaban solos en casa y podían hablar de la celebración sin tener que recurrir a contraseñas, lenguas extrañas y gesticulaciones exageradas para que la anciana no sospechara nada. Fue una suerte que la madre del pelirrojo logró convencerla de ir a comprar verduras para la cena.

Cuando el susodicho de sus pensamientos llegó, ella aplaudió de la emoción. Nathanaël se sentó en la alfombra al igual que ella, dejando la caja entre los dos. Eran discos de vinilo y la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha hizo sonreír al pelirrojo.

—Sí, son muy viejos —respondió a los pensamientos de la joven.

Marinette no esperó al permiso de Nathanaël para inmiscuir con sus dedos los enormes discos, fue pasando uno por uno, hasta que alguno llamó su atención, sacándolo con excesivo cuidado contempló la caratula y apareció una hermosa mujer de melena corta.

— _Mireille Mathieu..._ —leyó y siguió buscando, pero sólo encontraba discos de la misma mujer—. Al parecer, a tu abuela le gusta mucho la voz del _ruiseñor de avignon..._

Nathanaël fue sacando otros discos que fue dejando de lado.

—Sí, dice que su música la inspiraba cuando joven en su trabajo, incluso mi abuelo la llevó para su aniversario de matrimonio, a uno de los conciertos aquí en París.

—Woah, eso es amor. Mireille es una mujer muy famosa, debió costarle mucho dinero las entradas... —Marinette se lleva una mano a los labios, sorprendida y contenta—. Es un regalo muy bonito.

—También le gusta _Satie_ —dice Nathanaël, entregándole el disco enorme—… y _André Rieu._

Marinette no sabía nada de aquella música y estiró los labios, pillada. No sabía qué decir... Ella sólo oía canciones actuales.

—Creo que no seré de mucha ayuda —murmura—. Podrías pedir ayuda a Nino, él tiene talento con la música. Yo no...

Y se deja caer en la alfombra, recostándose agotada. Había estado preparando las cosas sin descanso durante una semana, junto al pelirrojo, para dar una espectacular fiesta donde todos quedarían impresionados, y trasnochado para hacer el regalo que le daría a la anciana en su cumpleaños. De pronto se convirtió en algo sumamente personal para la joven que él dejara a sus tíos y primos con la boca abierta, el interior de Marinette anhelaba que Nathanaël se luciera frente a todos. Suspiró, mirando el cielorraso del salón y cerrando sus ojos. Estuvo un buen rato así hasta que dejó de oír los movimientos de Nathanaël, cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió algo que la dejó casi sin habla. Era de noche y estaba durmiendo en el sofá.

Se levantó de un golpe y tiró lejos la manta que la cubría. Escuchó risas en la lejanía y olió un rico aroma a comida.

—Hey, chica, tú sí duermes, ¿eh? —la voz de la abuela de Nathanaël le confirmó sus sospechas.

 _Oh, Dios..._

—¿Eh? P-pero yo... —se giró hacia la anciana que se acercaba, tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza cuando divisó al pelirrojo desde la cocina. Él se encaminó hacia ella cuando vio que había despertado.

—Te quedaste dormida, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

—Lo siento, lo siento, ¡no volverá a pasar! —Se puso de pie de un salto, mirando sus zapatos.

—¿No quieres comer? —ofreció la abuela del chico nuevamente y el pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza.

—N-no, es tarde y le dije a mis padres que llegaría temprano. Disculpen —inclinó la cabeza a modo de cortesía, apretando los ojos con la cara ardiéndole de la pena y, cuando pudo salir afuera acompañada del pelirrojo, agitó sus brazos escandalizada.

—¡No me despertaste! —chilló, ya en la calle. El cielo oscuro y las luces de los faroles encendidas.

—Estabas durmiendo profundamente, Marinette, intenté despertarte. No sabía que podías quedarte dormida en cualquier parte —la cara que puso ella interrumpió sus palabras, pero no pudo reprimir la carcajada que brotó de sus labios.

Lo escuchó reírse y las mejillas de Mari se tiñeron en carmín.

—Ay, siento tanta pena ahora —se cubrió la cara ardiendo, caminando cuesta abajo. Nathanaël le pisaba los talones.

—Oye..., no te sientas así —la calma él, su voz baja, sonando como una caricia en sus oídos.

Pero ella murmuraba cosas incomprensibles con el rostro hundido en sus palmas. Nathanaël entornó sus ojos, era el dramatismo puro.

—Fue muy descortés. No puedo creer que haya hecho algo así... —dijo al fin, entonces Marinette recuerda algo crucial cuando despertó, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a él. El joven se detuvo abruptamente a un palmo de ella, casi al borde de chocar—. Nathanaël, ¿por qué desperté en el sofá?

Fue momento del susodicho para avergonzarse ahora, Marinette abrió los ojos esperando su respuesta. Nathanaël tosió un poco, llevando su mano al cuello, incómodo.

—Te tomé y te dejé en el sofá.

Sin quererlo, como algo automático en ambos, se pusieron coloreados.

—A-ah... g-gracias —la voz de Marinette era digna de ser grabada—. No era necesario —musitó.

—No eres pesada —dijo él, atropelladamente, por impulso para que no se sintiera ofendida, interpretando la vergüenza de Marinette de forma errónea—. Incluso para un debilucho como yo no fue difícil...

Marinette no supo qué responder a eso, girando sobre sus talones, volvió a caminar. Guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron a la parada de buses y ella pudo tomar el que le correspondía para llegar a casa, se dijeron apenas un _adiós._

Cuando llegó a casa, ya más recuperada, su padre le preguntó por qué había tardado tanto; pensó si contarles la verdad o no, pero Marinette tenía un historial que la destacaba como mentirosa y no tenía ánimos de seguir agrandando ese listado. Mientras cenaba con ellos les explicó la situación y ellos no contuvieron la risa y las burlas.

Se fue a su habitación después de haber charlado un largo rato con sus padres y allí, ya más en la privacidad de su cuarto, Tikki salió de su bolso pesarosa y estirando sus pequeños brazos.

—¿Acabas de despertar? —pregunta su dueña, colgando su chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla. La kwami se recostó en los almohadones que Marientte tenía dispersos en su cama, aún con ganas de dormir.

—Sí, haber atrapado el akuma me dejó agotada.

Ya veía por qué se quedó dormida en la casa de Nathanaël como si nada, lo más probable era que Tikki la hubiese despertado si tan sólo no habría estado cansada por el akuma que tuvieron que purificar la noche anterior. Incluso Chat tuvo que alimentar a su propio kwami más de una vez.

—Descansa, Tikki, tendremos que levantarnos temprano mañana —avisó ella, sentándose en su cama y mirando su celular. Alya le había enviado un mensaje y se dispuso a teclear para responderle.

Después de hacer eso, dejó el móvil a un lado. Marinette observó sus manos y se abrazó por el repentino viento helado que entró por la ventana. Estaba todavía inquieta, Nathanaël la había tomado, intentó imaginarse la escena sin tener que sonrojarse. Había sido un momento muy vergonzoso que no la dejó pensar con claridad. _¡Ni siquiera en la casa de Alya le había ocurrido!_

Con la cara todavía hirviendo al recrear en su mente la escena, cerró la ventana.

Cubrió a Tikki con una manta y se fue a sentar en su escritorio, dispuesta a terminar el sombrero que estaba haciendo para regalárselo a la abuela de Nathanaël por su cumpleaños. Estuvo hasta la madrugada, en silencio, trabajando cabizbaja, concentradamente, poniendo amor en cada pieza que unía. Cuando pudo zurcir la última flor _botón de oro_ en el sombrero, tenía las cervicales resentidas y se estiró en su asiento, satisfecha con el resultado. Con la poca luz presente, contempló detalladamente el sombrero, era elegante y amplio, para otorgarle a la abuela de Nathanaël la mayor sombra posible en sus bonitos ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras se preparaba para ir a dormir después de arreglar los detalles finales, su celular vibró avisando un nuevo mensaje. Era de Nathanaël.

No eran más de cinco palabras; la había invitado a ir a la fiesta de su abuela. Respondió que sí sin pensarlo dos veces. Se acurrucó junto a Tikki y se abandonó al sueño, repentinamente ilusionada como una niña ante un simple panorama de verano.

 **.**

Marinette se levantó temprano por la mañana. Atándose el delantal alrededor de la cintura, se dispuso a ayudar a su padre en la pastelería, limpiar la sala de ventas, atender a los clientes madrugadores y a terminar las últimas decoraciones que faltaban en el pastel enorme que Nathanaël pidió para su abuela. Fueron colocando las flores de tonalidades purpureas sobre el mazapán blanco, rodeando la circunferencia del pastel hasta terminar en el tercer piso que era el más pequeño. Su padre fue colocando las hojas entre las flores, dándole el aspecto de un enredadera que ascendía hasta pillarse con el arreglado más grande. El pastel había quedado hermoso y Marinette se lo hizo saber a su padre con halagos y un enorme abrazo; cada pastel, por muy pequeño que fuese, se esmeraba hasta en el detalle más pequeño... Y aquello siempre asombraba a la muchacha desde que tenía memoria, agradecía haber sido bendecida con un padre tan talentoso y que pusiera tanto amor en lo que hacía.

—¿Esas son lilas?

Su padre asintió. El arreglo más grande iba en el piso más alto y pequeño.

—Al parecer a la abuela de tu amigo, le gustan mucho, llamó a tu madre para que cambiaran las rosas por lilas.

Marinette no sabía eso; vio cómo su padre se las ingeniaba para acomodar las panículas, las flores descansaban elegantemente sobre el piso superior, algunas asomaban, cayendo delicadamente, como si desearan cubrir al pastel con su aroma intenso y embriagante.

—Perfecto, creo que fue una buena decisión —celebró, Tom, contemplando las flores—. ¿Conoces el lenguaje de las flores, Marinette? —preguntó su padre, de repente. Marinette buscó en sus registros algo así, pero no lo encontró. Negó con la cabeza.

Él sonrió.

—En la antigüedad, solían enviarse flores para comunicar sentimientos de los que no se podía hablar, muchas veces, secretos. Las lilas significan las primeras emociones de un nuevo amor. Es un lindo concepto, ¿no crees? Lo recuerdo porque, cuando conocí a tu madre, le regalé lilas para su cumpleaños.

Marinette se quedó mirando a su padre, pensativa, _sí.._. Era un delicado significado que iba acorde a la belleza de las lilas.

 **.**

Nathanaël estaba bajando las escaleras, ya vestido, cuando Marinette apareció en la entrada, contenta, irradiando esa alegría que solo en ella lucía bien. Se quedó mirándola un segundo parado en el penúltimo escalón, traía puesto un vestido rosado pálido con lunares blancos; a su lado venía su padre, cargando el pastel más grande de la torta. Marinette llevaba el piso más alto y pequeño, donde estaba situado sobre el mazapán un ramo de lilas purpureas. Todas delicadamente puestas.

Su madre los hizo pasar, maravillada por la magistral apariencia del pastel, les indicó el lugar en donde dejarlo, mientras comentaba lo hermoso que estaba. Parecía una colegiala.

Nathanaël bajó el último escalón y se asomó, apoyando el hombro izquierdo en la jamba de la entrada en arco que daba al salón; ya estaba despejado y arreglado para la fiesta, la comida puesta en sus respectivos mesones y la decoración de los enormes telones colgaban como nubes y guirnaldas en las paredes y ventanas, los arreglos florales estaban junto al pastel para resaltar los colores y los pocos globos que había estaban suspendidos en el aire. Marinette se quedó contemplando el resultado, las tonalidades que ambos habían escogido resultaron ser las más apropiadas, el pastel no desentonaba dentro de la decoración.

Sonrió débilmente, « _la abuela de Nathanaël se pondrá muy feliz cuando vea esto_ », pensó. Y entre eso, mientras oía a la madre de Nathanaël platicar animadamente con su padre, se pilló con el pelirrojo un poco más allá. Se quedaron mirando y ella levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

Su padre fue a buscar el segundo piso del enorme pastel, acompañado de la madre de Nath y los dos se quedaron relativamente solos.

—Hola —la saludó él, acercándose.

—¿Qué tal? —responde ella, emocionada por ver la reacción de los familiares de Nath—. Has hecho un buen trabajo —lo felicitó, admirando el salón.

El joven bajó la mirada.

—Gracias, no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ti, Marinette. Te lo... —se interrumpió cuando la vio poner el dedo índice sobre los labios, indicando silencio.

—No te preocupes por eso, somos amigos, ¿no? No tienes que agradecer por todo, es algo... —Marinette buscó la palabra más apropiada, una que solía usar con Alya cada vez que se ayudaban mutuamente—. Es algo natural, tiene que ser normal para ti cada vez que te ayude, ¿entiendes?

Nathanaël asintió, sin estar muy convencido, se quedó mirando sus ojos, pensativo—. Creí que no vendrías, por...ya sabes, lo de ayer. Estabas muy alterada.

Las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon un poco, pero se obligó a guardar la compostura, hizo sonar su garganta

—Lo siento, nunca había pasado por algo así, ja, já —dijo, riendo nerviosa y todavía sin poder digerir bien el hecho de haberse quedado dormida en casa ajena.

—Supongo que, como somos amigos, es normal quedarse dormido en la casa del otro, ¿no?

Ella enmudeció de pronto, analizando la conclusión del chico

—No estoy segura si en nuestro caso yo pueda apelar a eso —ríe. Ya que, dado los años que compartía de amistad con Alya, jamás se había quedado dormida en su casa de esa manera. Pero Marinette olvidaba que cuando se tenía amigos del sexo opuesto, ciertos códigos y espacios debían ser respetados. Y la confianza daba paso también a otras ocurrencias y malentendidos del corazón.

Al cabo de un minuto, llegó el padre de Marinette cargando el pastel que sería el segundo piso. La muchacha fue ayudarlo, poniendo las cariátides de doncellas en las bases y montando el armazón de la torta. Cuando el pastel estuvo completamente armado con sus tres pisos, la madre de Nathanaël aplaudió felicitando al hombre.

—Es precioso, mi madre estará muy contenta con este bello pastel. ¡Es increíble!

—Gracias, es mi trabajo complacer completamente al cliente —respondió Tom, halagado, moviendo su bigote.

Después de una charla amena, el padre de Marinette se despidió, deseándole a su hija una linda tarde. La joven fue en busca de su regalo y volvió al salón con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado. Nathanaël salió de la cocina con dos vasos llenos de jugo de arándano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, al ver el paquete.

—Es un regalo —sonrió ella—. Para tu abuela.

—No era obligación que trajeras uno...

Pero ella negó con la cabeza y dejó el obsequio en una de las mesas que estaban ocupadas por los futuros regalos de la anciana, esperaba que le gustara y lo usara el resto del verano. La casa estaba vacía y la madre de Nathanaël hablaba por teléfono, por la forma en cómo respondía, probablemente al otro lado de la línea se encontraba el padre del chico, meditó Marinette al escuchar las risitas de ella.

Conversaron apenas un rato antes de que llegara toda la familia y amigos junto a la cumpleañera. Eran muchos, sumado a los amigos de la familia. Marinette se dio cuenta sorprendida que eran siete hijos y la única hija era la madre de Nathanaël, cada uno de ellos había tenido por lo menos tres hijos y los nietos eran incontables... todos de distintas edades y tan diferentes a su vez.

Al principio todos los ojos estuvieron puestos en la intrigante invitada del nieto favorito de la abuela, Marinette evitó ponerse colorada con los comentarios y las miradas poco indiscretas que le daban al paso que ingresaban al salón; se aferró a su vaso de jugo y sorbía sin ánimos de escaparse de su lugar, percibió a Tikki removerse en su bolso y colocó su mano delicadamente sobre la tela para calmarla, probablemente preocupada debido a los nervios que aumentaron en ella.

Todas las mujeres quedaron encantadas con el pastel y, al saber que el creador de tal magistral obra había sido nada más y nada menos que el padre de aquella niña, se acercaron a felicitarla. A diferencia de los hombres, las mujeres de la familia del pelirrojo parecían más amistosas y menos intimidantes. La muchacha agradeció los halagos con cierta timidez y respondía cada cosa que a las mujeres se les ocurría, indiscretamente fue haciendo publicidad a la pastelería para que fueran a visitarla y Nathanaël se unió a su vez, dándose cuenta, que la chica tenía alma de empresaria.

Nathanaël se quedó a su lado. Las risas y las conversaciones, sumados a los griteríos y juegos de los más pequeños, invadieron la estancia del aire festivo y alegre propio de las celebraciones y, de la nada, luego de que la anciana agradeciera a la muchacha por haber venido a su cumpleaños, el pelirrojo se fue de su lado, dejándola sola.

Marinette casi quiso tomarlo del brazo para que no se fuera, pero no podía usarlo como escudo para evitar las miradas de sus familiares. Suspiró, girando el contenido de su vaso y quedándose en un rinconcito; en espera de que el pelirrojo fuera a darle compañía otra vez. La invadió un aire de incomodidad repentinamente, acompañado de vergüenza; mordiendo sus labios, se lamentó de haber aceptado ir a la fiesta.

El ambiente tan familiar la hacía demasiado ajena para el entorno que se estaba desarrollando.

Nathanaël charlaba con su abuela, algunos primos, iba a la cocina y traía comida; se veía motivado y henchido de alegría, los labios rosados de Marinette se curvaron al contemplarlo, sintiendo que había valido la pena esforzarse para que él se luciera ante sus familiares. Todos estaban maravillados con la decoración, la comida y el pastel.

Al cabo de un rato, girando levemente su cuerpo, observó a través de velo de las cortinas hacia el exterior, la torre Eiffel se veía diminuta. Sin quererlo, aún con el ruido de fondo y sola, bajó la cabeza y se encontró con un papel blanco arrugado y aplastado por sus zapatos marrones. Se acuclilló y lo tomó, dándole la vuelta en busca de algo escrito, pero no halló nada. Se dio cuenta que estaba doblado por la mitad y al estirarlo, se quedó sin aliento.

Era indudablemente de Nathanaël.

En aquel arrugado papel que bordeaba lo roñoso, se encontraba los delicados trazos que probablemente el chico había deslizado pacientemente en un ataque de inspiración. Era una mujer joven que miraba ligeramente hacia un lado, el cabello largo y rizado le cubría las mejillas coronando su rostro angelical y sus labios desbordaban el exquisito sabor de la juventud; estaba retratada con tanto detalle y parsimonia, que Marinette llegó a dudar si se trataba de un dibujo. Pasó el pulgar comprobándolo e intentando estirar más el papel. Sí, era un dibujo de Nathanaël.

Había mejorado mucho desde sus quince años, pensó.

Marinette pasó a través del velo de las cortinas y se sentó en una banquita que estaba puesta en el balcón, desde allí se veía los enormes arbustos de camelias blancas y rosadas. Estuvo viendo el boceto un buen rato, cabizbaja, devorando los detalles e intentando comprender por qué Nathanaël se negaba a mostrar su arte a los demás. Para ella era evidente que poseía un talento increíble...

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —escuchó ella, girándose, se encontró con el pelirrojo. El chico levantó una mano, apartando las cortinas y quedando con ella en el balcón.

—Había mucho ruido —murmuró, cubriendo el papel con sus manos, sin pararse de su asiento—. Y quise tomar algo de aire.

De la nada se escucharon fuertes carcajadas, la más sonora y chillona de ellas pertenecía a la madre de Nathanaël. El chico se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Disculpa, ella es ruidosa cuando están todos los hermanos juntos.

Marinette sonrió divertida mirando hacia el frente, viendo el sol escondido entre los edificios de París.

—¿Estás feliz, Nathanaël?

Él apoyó sus codos en el barandal de piedra del balcón, viendo el sol al igual que la muchacha—. Sí, gracias Marinette. Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

—¡Somos increíbles! —exclama ella—. Somos un buen equipo, já.

El joven correspondió a su entusiasmo con una risa, las expresiones de Marinette siempre le había resultado graciosas y naturales... Tanto así, que cada vez que la veía poner una de sus caras extravagantes, sentía enormes ganas de reírse. Usualmente se contenía, pero ahora todo el mundo parecía contento y la confianza entre ambos había crecido un poquito más y podía darse ese lujo sin tener que ser reprochado severamente.

Marinette comprendió de inmediato la causa de su risa y le dio un golpecito en el brazo, fingiendo estar molesta por su atrevimiento. Desde su puesto, se quedó mirándolo en silencio, sin saber cuándo nació su fijación por ver la forma en cómo se reía él...

—¿Quieres comer algo? —ofreció Nath, al verla tan callada.

—Ya comí, gracias —mintió Marinette, no quería volver al salón realmente. Comería después, porque quería probar el pastel antes que todo.

Se quedaron repentinamente callados, mirando el paisaje parisino con las risas y el alboroto del salón de fondo, ambos perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones y emociones... Marinette sentía la impulsividad de preguntarle a Nathanaël por su falta de confianza para enseñar sus dibujos y qué lo motivaba a mantener siempre escondido su talento, descubrió el papel y miró nuevamente el boceto, era un retrato muy hermoso para ser oculto. La muchacha se levantó y se puso junto al pelirrojo, enseñándole el papel arrugado.

—¿Esto es tuyo?

Nathanaël abrió los ojos, palpándose el bolsillo de su chaqueta en seguida; comprobando la ausencia del papel.

—Dónde lo-

—Estaba tirado en el piso —interrumpió Marinette.

El chico hizo el amago de tomarlo, pero ella fue más rápida y lo alejó de su alcance, dejando su brazo tras su espalda—. Dibujas muy hermoso, ¿por qué lo escondes? Eres un artista, Nathanaël...

Las palabras de Marinette quedaron suspendidas en el aire y la duda y la pena inundó el rostro del muchacho. La joven sostuvo su mirada, aguardando silencio hasta que él pudiera hallar su voz y responder, pero obtuvo su mutismo y un gesto indescifrable. Sus ojos verdeazulados se perdieron en el paisaje de la ciudad frente a ellos, sin ánimos de contestar a esa simple pregunta.

—¿Tanta curiosidad sientes? —sonrió, apenas.

—No es curiosidad —repuso ella—. Quiero... Quiero saber el por qué.

Ni siquiera ella podía comprender por qué deseaba saberlo... Pero Marinette, aunque en aquel momento no se diera cuenta, ya estaba tan comprometida internamente con Nath, que todo lo que le ocurría se había convertido en una especie de prioridad escondida que latía en sus sentires, en aquel entonces, todavía débiles.

—Soy un envidioso, Marinette, no soy el buen chico que tú crees...

—No puedes decir eso —dijo atropelladamente—. Eres un buen chico, todos tenemos nuestros defectos e inseguridades, pero no podemos permitir que esas faltas nos hagan menospreciarnos...

Nathanaël escuchó sus palabras atentamente e inclinó ligeramente el rostro hacia ella.

—Lo que dices es cierto, pero menospreciarme creo que es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos —se sincera, apoyando el mentón en una de sus manos—. No tengo talento, Marinette, no como _otros._

—¿Otros?

—Otros artistas de mi edad, por ejemplo —le aclara él—. Es doloroso ver tu trabajo reducido y criticado a la nada mientras otros son mejores, mucho mejores que...

Calló al sentir el hombro diminuto de la joven apoyarse en él.

—No tienes que compararte con otros, Nathanaël. Eso te envenena el corazón.

Nathanaël perdió la voz de improviso al verla hablar con tanta seriedad materializada en la cara, así como la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos, sintió un retorcijón atroz en el estómago, acompañado de un temblor en el corazón. Se alejó un poco, pensativo.

—No es compararme, es... Es entender que necesitas trabajar más para mejorar. Cuando recibes sólo críticas negativas y humillantes, es preferible dejarse las cosas para uno mismo, todo funciona bien así.

Ella humedeció los labios, inquieta por el hecho de no hacerlo cambiar de pensamiento—. Pero yo veo tu talento aquí, Nath, no puedes ignorar eso. ¿Quién te hizo pensar así?

Él volvió a suspirar, como si estuviese cansado de cargar el tema. Se distrajo girando el botón negro de la manga de su chaqueta, queriendo marcharse. Marinette se había ganado su respeto y atención, ambos ya tenían una amistad de por medio, ¿no? Su familia lo había criado bien y sabía, por aquellas bases llenas de amor maternal y paternal, que dejar a una mujer con la pregunta en la boca era de mala educación.

¿Estaría bien confiar en ella? Se preguntó el chico, ligeramente angustiado. El silencio se prolongaba y la joven seguía esperando. Nathanaël dudó si contarle o no, pero sus vacilaciones se esfumaron, cuando recordó a Marinette llorar, pidiéndole perdón, por su hipocresía y haberlo insultado después del accidente de la maqueta. La imagen de Marinette llorando le hizo hacer un gesto de culpabilidad, ladeó la boca, mirándola. Ella ya había puesto su confianza en él, ahora era momento de que él mismo pusiera su confianza en ella.

Una amistad no era amistad sin confianza, ¿verdad?

—Cuando tenía quince intenté participar en algunos concursos de arte para jóvenes. Papá me incentivó, sólo fui a humillarme públicamente —la voz le tembló sutilmente, quizá por la rabia o por contar aquel evento de su vida—. No fue solo una vez, por si crees eso, fue en varios concursos en los que... recibí palabras negativas y denigrantes por mis pinturas, todas esas veces fueron seguidas —una carcajada tristona se le escapó de la garganta—. Fue _cruel_.

Marinette suspiró con tristeza, comprendiendo al fin la causa de que celara tanto sus bocetos.

—Así que has estado practicando todo este tiempo, ¿verdad? —murmuró Mari.

El joven asintió.

—¿No crees que ya es momento de intentarlo otra vez? —habló en voz baja, la suave vibración de sus palabras atrajo la atención del muchacho, un leve halo de esperanza revoloteando en su pecho.

Él sonrió débilmente.

—No sé si es suficiente...

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —le enseñó la doncella que había dibujado en el papel—. Tienes un talento que otros querrían, Nathanaël, no tienes que dejarte afectar por las opiniones de los demás. Siempre habrá momentos en los que nada nos sale bien, pero eso es lo que nos hará más fuertes para seguir; no tienes que olvidar el motivo por el cual dibujas, no olvides lo mucho que amas esto...

Le entregó la hoja y el chico la recibió, meditabundo.

—No es sólo por eso, Marinette, es difícil de explicar.

No parecía realmente motivado a tomar las riendas de su seguridad propia, Nathanaël siempre había sido muy tímido en clases y callado, poco animado por estrechar amistades y sociabilizar. Necesitaba un empujoncito, concluye Marinette, inclinándose hacia él hasta el punto de tenerlo a un palmo de ella, algo que lo impulsara y comprendiera que su talento era único y nadie dibujaba realidades en papel como él...

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Nath?

—S-sí —titubeó, intentando alejarse de la pronta cercanía que compartían y que lo cohibía.

—¿Crees que ocultando tus dibujos te ayudará a crecer como artista? —ella ladeó la cabeza—. Si sigues escondiéndolos, ¿crees que lograrás ingresar a la Escuela de Bellas Artes que tanto deseas? ¿Conseguirás algo actuando de esta forma?

Algo hizo clic en los pensamientos de Nathanaël. Marinette notó el cambio y supo que dio en el blanco. Retomó la distancia que tenían inicialmente, mirando hacia el sol y el cielo arrebolado. El chico se incorporó, mudo y serio.

—Supongo… que lo intentaré otra vez.

—¡Por supuesto! —lo animó ella, dándole un golpe en el hombro de la pura alegría por escucharlo decir algo así, Nathanaël soltó una risa corta al verla actuar de esa manera—. Tienes que confiar en ti mismo, ¡tienes talento! No te dejes vencer por personas que no conocen de verdad tu potencial, demuéstrales que eres capaz y que puedes superar todas las expectativas y... ¡ser el mejor!

—Te estás emocionando mucho, ¿no crees?

—Un poco —ríe, Marinette, apartando un flequillo travieso de sus ojos y llevándolo tras la oreja. El pendiente descubierto emitió un brillo—. Yo creo que sí puedes hacerlo —confesó.

Nathanaël quiso sonreír para sus adentros, preguntándose cuándo fue que Marinette le había pegado ese entusiasmo que pocas veces tenía.

—Entonces —comienza ella—. ¿Enseñarás tus dibujos?

Él asiente.

—Sí, pero-

—Nada de peros, ¡lo harás! —lo fulmina con la mirada—. Puedes hacerlo paso a paso, los cambios no ocurren de inmediato como dice mi madre, cada cosa a su debido tiempo, porque...

Marinette siguió hablando al muchacho de cómo podría mejorar con su seguridad, que no se sintiera menos que alguien y que valorara su talento, que creía en sus capacidades y que lograría sobrellevar todas las dificultades que la vida le impondría. Sus palabras se suspendían en el aire, mientras él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y sólo la miraba, entre atento y merodeando en un sólo sentir. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda contra el barandal del balcón, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Gracias por escucharme, Mari —dijo, con una seriedad que la joven no había visto en él, mirándola a los ojos. Ella se hundió en el turquesa profundo.

Marinette se interrumpió abruptamente, cuando sintió el latir de su corazón desbocado en los oídos y la cara arder, acompañado de un tibio doler en el pecho que no se detuvo hasta que Nathanaël la dejó en la parada de buses para volver a casa. Cuando la fiesta terminó, cuando se abrieron los regalos y cuando se partió el pastel... ella no probó bocado alguno, sentía la garganta apretada y estaba demasiado confundida.

 _Su corazón estuvo intranquilo durante toda la noche._

.

.

.

* * *

;U;

Para quienes no conocen a Mireille, es una cantante francesa muy, pero muy famosa. Canta incluso en español. Es de hace años, sigue viva, siendo todo un icono de París. Incluso, el corte de cabello que traía, fue como una de esas cosas que solían caracterizar a la francesa promedio de aquellos tiempos. Impuso moda. Fue una sorpresa que en la nueva tempo de MLB, Kagami, usara ese corte.

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! En serio, me alegré bastante al saber que les gustó el cap anterior. Como prometí, este es más largo, ¿verdad?

Gracias a **Hannah Reeven** (bienvenida, linda ), **VarelaDCampbell, Yue yuna** , **Vanegirl9** (¡bienvenida también! :3), **CharlieMontgomery** , **Sly Bletchley** y **Marhaya** por sus bellas palabritas, que me hicieron sonrojar, chillar de emoción y alegrarme uvu *les da abrazos y besoootes*

También quiero agradecer a **Nanami** , que, aunque no tiene cuenta, lee igualmente el fic. ¡Nos vemos en tumblr!

¡Responderé sus bellas palabras durante el día! O la noche ;U;

Bye~

PD: Estoy atenta a sus reacciones por el cap. XD


	12. Parque de atracciones

**¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 60 REVIEWS! *Llora y le cuelgan los mocos* Muchas gracias, en verdad ;A;**

* * *

 **Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo doce:** "Parque de atracciones"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette estuvo lo que quedó de la semana confundida, sin lograr detener el bullicio interno que le provocaba el corazón, al verse rodeado de sensaciones nuevas e intrigantes. No le tomó mayor importancia, omitiendo la inquietud interna y el hormigueo, mientras ayudaba a sus padres en la pastelería, dibujaba bocetos en su libreta de ideas, caminara por la ciudad, hablara con Alya por teléfono, vigilara la ciudad por la noche como Ladybug o simplemente..., lo que estuviera haciendo, lo hacía ignorando _ese malestar_.

Y de la nada se esfumó, la sensación se marchó con el paso de algunos días.

Se mandaba mensajes con Nathanaël y Alya para distraerse, y por las noches pillarse con Chat resultaba agradable, aprendió a tomarle gracia a sus encuentros, pero cada vez que el coqueto héroe osaba acercarse más de lo permitido, Marinette se acordaba de por qué no podía darle tanta confianza.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que Marinette imaginó y, sin darse cuenta, Alya ya había llegado a París; su piel más tostada, una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro y el cabello más quemado por las tardes de sol y baño. Marinette se lanzó a su amiga apenas apareció en la sala de ventas de la pastelería, cargando un paquete.

—¡Por qué me _dejaaaaaste_! —lloriqueó Marinette, abrazándola con ese dramatismo usual en sus conversaciones.

—Lo siento, chica, ya no lo haré más —dijo, correspondiendo al abrazo, muerta de la risa.

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también, no tuve de quién reírme por un mes entero —carcajeó, Alya—. Eres la única que logra eso.

Marinette le sonrió de oreja a oreja, limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano, llorosa.

—Ahora que estás aquí, podrás reírte de mi estupidez, como siempre...

Las palabras de Marinette sonaron tan deplorables y deprimentes, que ambas se quedaron mirando un segundo, en silencio, antes de largarse a reír estrepitosamente. Sabine, al oír el alboroto desde la cocina, sonrió para sus adentros, su esposo estaba secando las tazas mientras ella las lavaba.

—Alya, al parecer, llegó de sus vacaciones...

—Sí —concordó Tom—. Esas risas gritonas solo les pertenecen a ellas dos.

 **.**

Comían frutas, sentadas en el balcón del cuarto de Marinette, miraban las nubes navegar por la inmensidad del cielo. Alya le contó todo lo que había hecho en sus vacaciones, de las personas que conoció, del amorío que tuvo uno de sus primos con una muchacha española y del escándalo que se formó cuando los descubrieron, a ambos, escapándose por las noches para verse.

—Vaya... —murmuró, Marinette, su cara llena de asombro, estaba muy atenta a los sucesos que la morena le contaba—. Supongo que...

—Sí —interrumpió Alya—. Besarse quizás era lo más inocente que hacían...

El rostro, deformado por la vergüenza de Marinette, le robó una carcajada a Alya. Se largó a reír sin reparos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡No te rías! Estás comiendo, ¡te puedes atorar!

Alya hizo un gesto con la mano, ya tranquila.

—Fue divertido, ver a mis tíos histéricos, gritando. Fue digno de apreciar—carcajeó.

—Hmm, creo que no lo fue para él —convino, Marinette, refiriéndose al primo de su amiga—. Debieron tener muchos problemas.

Alya se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Él siempre ha tenido las hormonas muy revueltas, esperaba un problema así en nuestras vacaciones.

Se quedaron calladas mientras comían la enorme ensalada de frutas que Sabine les preparó. Estaba tan pesada que Marinette tuvo que poner la fuente sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué has hecho durante los días en los que no estuve? —le preguntó Alya.

Marinette la miró con la boca abierta, a punto de comerse un trozo de sandía. Apartó el tenedor de su boca, apretando los labios, degustado el sabor dulce de la fruta; para ser sincera consigo misma, estaba contenta de los panoramas de su verano, no había ido de turista por ningún sitio en específico, pero Marinette sentía una enorme calidez en su pecho, parecido a la alegría.

—Estuve con Manon las primeras semanas, me divertí, después se marchó a Italia con su familia. Estuve una semana sola y después... —repentinamente las mejillas le ardieron un poco, pero pensó que se trataba del sol que le daba en la cara—. Llegó Nathanaël y... Lo ayudé con la fiesta de cumpleaños que tenía que preparar para su abuela.

Alya escuchó esas palabras, atentamente, vio que Marinette tenía una expresión ansiosa. La joven de coletas desvió la mirada, hacia su fuente de frutas.

—¿Haz pasado el verano con él? —quiso saber, sintiendo un pinchazo de curiosidad e interés burlón.

—No sé si llamarlo así —murmuró Marinette, trazando círculos en el aire con el tenedor—. Nath también estuvo de vacaciones con su familia, por eso no respondía mis mensajes. No tenía cobertura y era difícil comunicarse. Estuve con él las últimas dos semanas. Su familia es muy numerosa —ríe, recordando la sorpresa de la gran muchedumbre que había entrado—. Su casa es enorme, pero aun así parecía no dar abasto.

Alya se metió a la boca un trozo de melón, mirando a su amiga que parecía entretenida dibujando en el aire.

—¿Pasó _algo_ en especial _?_

Marinette detuvo su _arte_ en el aire y, se preguntó internamente, si debía contarle el profundo sentimiento que la invadió después de charlar con el pelirrojo en el balcón, ella misma había ameritado esa confusión y el frenético pulso de su corazón como algo normal, probablemente, causado por la felicidad del momento; al saber que el chico pudo confiar lo suficiente en ella para contarle la verdad...

Alya conocía su personalidad completamente, más de lo que Marinette podía precisar; estaba al tanto que, una vez que le contara el vaivén de ese sentimiento prematuro, le daría una respuesta honesta y seria.

Al final y decidiéndolo más como un capricho propio, bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga, prefirió guardar la charla que tuvo con Nath como un secreto. Ahora que ambos eran amigos, y él le había contado algo profundo de su vida, Marinette no iba compartir dicha información _con nadie más_ , a menos que Nathanaël se lo permitiera. No podía echar por la borda la nueva confianza que Nathanaël había depositado en ella, luego de meses por querer conocerlo mejor.

—Nada especial. Me he aburrido sin ti, Alya, no vuelvas a desaparecer tantos días —evadió.

La morena sonrió sin querer, divertida.

—No me marcharé más, sé que dependes mucho de mí —se burló—. Ya no volverás a aburrirte, porque he vuelto con una gran idea. ¿Haz usado vuestra entrada del parque?

Marinette negó con la cabeza, viéndola ponerse de pie, sin entender a qué venía el interés.

—Bien, planearé con Nino una salida en grupo. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Adrien también vaya, así que Marinette —apuntó a la susodicha con un brillo inusual en sus ojos—. ¡Prepara tu mejor vestido para robarle el corazón! ¡Es una orden!

Marinette se abalanzó a Alya, abrazándola, chillando de la emoción como una enamorada.

— _¡Graciaaaas!_

¡Tenía que sorprender a Adrien! ¡Por fin podría verlo después de extrañarlo tanto en sus sueños!

 **.**

Alya fue la coordinadora, la jefa, la que tenía las riendas de la salida y planeado el día entero, la hora exacta de reunión y la salida del tren para disfrutar dieciséis horas llenas de emoción. Marinette estuvo con ella todos los días, anduvieron en bici por la ciudad, comieron helado, disfrutando del verano más caluroso hasta la fecha en París.

—¿Nathanaël puede venir? —la pregunta distrajo a Alya de su celular, la morena se acomodó los lentes y le sonrió a su amiga.

Era curioso que preguntara si vendría el artista tímido, antes que Adrien.

—Por supuesto, Marinette, pero debes invitarlo tú.

—¿Por qué?

—Dijiste que era muy renuente a sociabilizar, es tímido, ¿no? Tiene más confianza contigo, los vi cuando disertaron para el proyecto del castillo, estaban murmurándose cosas y se reían entre ustedes.

Las mejillas de Marinette se arrebolaron tenuemente y Alya se llevó el móvil a los labios, notando ese ligero cambio en su amiga. Estaba intrigada por saber la clase de amistad que tenía con el pelirrojo, siempre había pensado en él como un chico sin mucha gracia, poco animado y flojo de sonrisa; no era alguien que llamara la atención de Marinette fácilmente. Estaba de acuerdo y apoyaba a Marinette en su travesía para madurar sus sentimientos hacia Adrien, sin convertirlo en el centro de su vida, conocer más a los que le rodeaban y tener la cabeza despejada.

Se preguntó si por querer conocer a Nathanaël, habría terminado descubriendo la verdadera personalidad del muchacho y despertado una emoción nueva.

—Sois amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó, Alya.

La joven asintió, sus coletas rebotando juguetonamente.

—Sí, lo somos... —bajó la mirada hacia su helado, recordando la conversación en el balcón, el remolino de confusión y lo tibia que había sido esa noche, cuando caminaron solos hasta la estación de buses…

Estaba muy callada esa vez, sin ganas de romper el mutismo cómodo que compartían. Recordando aquello, sus labios hicieron el impulso de elevarse, en una tímida sonrisa que pudo ser confundida con un simple gesto.

—Adrien irá, Nino acaba de confirmármelo —soltó Alya, enseñándole el celular con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Marinette abrió los ojos, quitándole el aparato de las manos, para leer los mensajes con sus propios ojos.

—¡Esto es fantástico!

—Sí, lo es —dijo Alya, dejándose caer en el césped del parque fingiendo poca emoción—. Me debes tres pasteles y una barra de chocolate por esto.

Marinette se largó a reír.

—Entonces, ¿estamos todos?

—Tienes que llamar a Nathanaël y pues sí, todos iremos… —Alya se llevó una mano al mentón—. Quitando obviamente a Sabrina y Chloé, no queremos problemas…

La sonrisa de Marinette se borró enseguida, perdiendo el entusiasmo de improviso. Sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad enorme que la hizo quejarse del estómago; su conciencia le decía que no era lo correcto…

—¿Ellas no saben…?

—No —contestó la morena, calando la visera de su gorra de tenis para evitar el sol en su rostro—. Sabrina podría ir, pero sabes que ella no va a ningún sitio sin la reina.

—Creo que es mejor invitarlas…

Alya abrió los ojos de par en par, impactada por las palabras de su amiga, levantó la visera en un fugaz movimiento.

—¿Qué?

Marinette dejó escapar una risita, sin creerse que lo había dicho.

¿Qué habría pensado su _yo_ de quince años invitando, a su enemiga de la escuela, a pasar un día de verano juntas?

—Es lo correcto.

—¿L-lo correcto?

—Sí —contestó Marinette—. No podemos apartarlas del grupo, pueden ambas sentirse _excluidas_ … No es una sensación agradable —murmura la joven, acariciándose un brazo.

Nathanaël se había sentido así más de alguna vez en la escuela, él mismo se lo había contado… Marinette no deseaba que otra persona pasara por el desagradable sentir de ser menospreciado y rechazado. Chloé no había sido la mejor mujer que ella había conocido, pero la tregua que le prometió, estaba para cumplirse y no romperse.

Marinette cumplía sus palabras.

Además, no quería que Nathanaël tuviera la razón, con respecto a su rencor por la rubia.

—Prometí que cambiaría —volvió a decir—. No quiero que nadie sea rechazado, Alya, lo siento.

—¿De verdad quieres que vengan con nosotros? —repitió, vio a su amiga asentir en silencio—. ¿Aunque corres el riesgo de meterte en un problema a causa de ella?

Marinette suspiró, quitando de su ser el egoísmo.

—Sí, quiero que Chloé y Sabrina nos acompañen, yo las invitaré.

La muchacha se acomodó sus lentes una segunda vez, sin creérselo todavía.

—Pues bien, has lo que creas correcto, chica. Yo te apoyaré en todo.

Marinette le sonrió, buscó el celular en su pequeño bolso y llamó a Nathanaël, luego a Chloé y después a Sabrina. Esperaba palabras duras de la rubia, pero ni siquiera le respondió, fue el mayordomo quien dijo que le entregaría el mensaje apenas ella llegara a la recepción de sus compras semanales. La frase le supo tan graciosa a Marinette, que no pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando hubo colgado.

 **.**

El Parque _Astérix_ ofrecía funciones especiales y descuentos los fines de semana, comprar cierto número de entradas, se obtenía un descuento por la comida en los infinitos locales que estaban dispersos junto a las atracciones. Marinette no tenía que comprar ninguna entrada, porque la suya la había ganado hacía casi dos meses atrás. Observó el boleto, antes de echarlo a su bolso invadida por un aire de orgullo.

Marinette estuvo una semana viendo qué atuendo ponerse para sorprender a Adrien, había pensado usar un vestido, pero desechó la idea al darse cuenta de que la limitaría de subirse a algunas atracciones… Al final, optó por unos pantalones cortos que le llegaba a las pantorrillas y una blusa floreada, cómoda, pero linda al mismo tiempo.

Tikki le dio el visto bueno, mientras la muchacha se miraba al espejo. Fue arreglándose el flequillo, cuando recordó algo.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó la kwami, curiosa.

Marinette se acercó a su joyero y sacó el brazalete que le había regalado la abuela de Nathanaël cuando la conoció por primera vez, después de haberla ayudado a cargar las cajas junto a Chat.

 _El tiempo había pasado muy rápido desde aquella vez…_

Tenía un color aperlado muy elegante, con líneas circulares en dorado, era el accesorio perfecto que iba con sus ropas, se lo puso en su muñeca izquierda, se aplicó protector solar y una nube de perfume rodeó su silueta. Se fue temprano por la mañana irradiando una inmensa alegría por ver a Adrien. _Su corazón lo extrañaba desmedidamente._

Marinette se fue junto a Alya a tomar el bus que las acercaría a la estación de trenes como habían acordado. Alya era la encargada y sabía cuánto tardarían cada uno de sus compañeros de clases en llegar a la estación. Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, ya todos estaban reunidos. A excepción de una persona.

—¿Chloé no llega aún? —preguntó Alya, mirando la hora en su celular.

—No —respondió Sabrina, inquieta—. Dijo que vendría, ¡en serio! Espero que no le haya ocurrido algo.

Marinette intercambió miradas con Alya, los demás chicos estaban conversando, sentados en las bancas dispuestas en la estación, un poco más allá, alrededor de Max que estaba con un videojuego nuevo. Nathanaël estaba parado a un lado de ellos, poco animado en la conversación. Adrien, sentado junto a Max, le indicaba las cosas que debía hacer para pasar la misión.

Marinette sin quererlo sonrió, divertida, al ver que Nathanaël se empeñaba por comprender las cosas que se decían sobre las reglas del juego. Ella misma lo había empujado junto a los demás, para que conversara.

—El tren llegará en diez minutos —advirtió Nino—. Si Chloé no llega, me temo que quedará atrás…

Alya suspiró, irritada, evitando darle una mirada reprobatoria a su amiga por querer invitar a la rubia.

—¿No te dijo nada en la mañana? —cuestionó, poniendo una mano en su cadera.

—N-no, es decir, sí. Me dijo que estaba arreglándose para ir y que esperaba que el tren no la mareara durante el viaje… —titubeó, Sabrina, apretando su bolso, nerviosa.

 _«Já»_ , pensó Alya, « _típico de Chloé… No está acostumbrada al transporte público._ »

Marinette estaba distraída mirando a Adrien, quien se reía porque Kim había perdido una partida de manera humillante _. Su risa era tan varonil…_

—Puedes intentar llamarla, ¿no? —sugiere Alya, masajeándose las sienes, era esta la clase de imprevisto que quería evitar. Pero cuando se trataba de Chloé, generalmente toda la clase estaba preparada para algún dilema y, aunque a la mayoría poco le importaba perderse algunas horas de clases por sus caprichos, en este viaje de diversión Alya no estaba dispuesta a perder ni diez minutos.

—Sí —convino Nino—. Estamos todos aquí y no queremos retrasarnos, las atracciones más populares tienen filas enormes entrado el medio día…

Sabrina asintió, hurgó en su bolso, rosado pastel, buscando su celular. Marcó el número de su amiga y no faltó ni medio segundo para que la operadora le informara que se no encontraba disponible.

—Oh, Dios… —murmuró la pelirroja—. Dice que no está encendido su teléfono.

Alya puso los ojos en blanco y Nino soltó una carcajada por el semblante de la morena.

—No pongas esa cara, Alya —se burló. La otra le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, quitándole la gorra y él sólo rió, más entretenido, por su lapso de mal humor.

—¡Calla! —miró hacia el lado, donde se encontraba su amiga—. Marinette, por favor intenta llamar a Chloé.

Pero no la escuchó, porque la muchacha estaba mirando al grupo de muchachos que hablaban en las bancas. Sabía que miraba a Adrien.

—¡Marinette!

La joven se giró dando un respingo, asustada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me escuchaste?

—N-no —titubeó, nerviosa y avergonzada al ser tan obvia en lo que hacía, ya que la expresión de Nino le hizo entender que debía ser más reservada.

—Llama al hotel y pregunta si Chloé ha salido. Tú tuviste la idea de invitarla, así que acepta parte de la responsabilidad.

La joven asintió apenas, marcó el número con rapidez y esperó, escuchando el tono y alejándose de Alya para oír mejor; sintió los pasos de alguien y cuando levantó la cabeza, descubrió una mirada turquesa que estaba lejos de parecer emocionada.

—¿Estás aburrido? —se adelantó ella.

Nathanaël arrugó su nariz.

—Más o menos…

—Mentiroso —dijo divertida.

El chico le regaló una sonrisa y ella titubeó un sonido, repentinamente abochornada. Cuando la voz de un hombre se oyó al otro lado, la voz le salió graciosa e irregular.

—H-hola, soy Marinette, amiga de Chloé — _amiga_ era un término muy confianzudo y fingido, pero Marinette no se le ocurrió otro mejor—. Estamos aquí esperándola en la estación de trenes, ¿sabe a qué hora a salido? Estamos preocupados porque no llega-

— _La señorita Bourgeois estará por llegar, fue su chofer personal a dejarla en la estación de trenes, por favor cuide bien de ella._

 _«¿Chofer personal?»_

—Está bien, gracias, que tenga un lindo día...

Y cortó, giró sobre sus talones para informar:

—Chloé ya está po-

—¡Allí está! —exclamó Sabrina, interrumpiéndola, quien fue a su encuentro aliviada.

—Perfecto, ya tenemos a las gritonas… —dijo Alya, dándose la vuelta, seguida de Nino—. ¡Tomen sus cosas, el tren está por llegar!

—Eres fascinante cuando te enojas —soltó Nino, inclinándose hacia ella, y la cara de la morena se puso roja hasta las orejas. Ella sabía que sólo lo decía para burlarse.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! —pidió, gritando. Rose se sobresaltó del susto cuando escuchó el grito cerca suyo.

 **.**

Viajaron todos en el mismo vagón, tanto los hombres como las mujeres de pie, sosteniéndose de los barandales, sin cesar un segundo de charlar, Chloé había cedido su asiento a regañadientes; dos estaciones continuas habían sido suficientes para llenar el tren y Alya temió que el destino de toda esa gente fuera el parque de atracciones. Estaba al tanto que era muy concurrido en pleno verano, pero guardaba la esperanza de que no habría colas enormes para subirse a cada atracción.

Marinette agradeció al cielo cuando Nino se acercó a Alya y venía con Adrien. Como una pequeña niña enamorada, habló con el rubio en gran parte del viaje sobre turismo, panoramas en familia, comida favorita y trivialidades… Y, pese al nerviosismo que mostró en un principio haciéndole fallar la voz, luego de un cuarto de hora, ya estaba con el corazón templado, poco alterado y sin una pizca de ansiedad. Atribuyó esa calma como fruto de su madurez, que el hecho de no convertirlo en lo más importante había valido la pena, pensó.

—¿Has salido con tu familia, Dupain? —le preguntó el chico, a su lado.

Ella movió sus labios de un lado a otro.

—No, durante el verano París es un atractivo turístico por su gastronomía… Solemos vender en la pastelería un poco más. Papá quiere abrir por lo que dure la temporada alta…

París no era una ciudad que tuviera temporadas bajas, siempre había sido muy visitada por extranjeros. Marinette, en sus paseos junto a Manon, dio más de alguna vez indicaciones a un turista perdido. El tema del idioma siempre le había resultado gracioso, pocas veces podía comunicarse con ellos con facilidad y, se veía obligada a recurrir, a una mezcla de inglés con francés y gestos que le sacaban más de una carcajada.

—Eres una chica trabajadora, ¿eh? Eso es admirable —comentó el muchacho, regalándole una sonrisa.

—G-gracias —ríe, rascándose la mejilla. Ella se consideraba bastante dormilona.

Nino le palmó el hombro a Adrien y desvió su mirada hasta él, le preguntó algo sobre si había traído una batería extra, pero Marinette no le prestó atención, porque sus ojos se posaron en el pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella, apoyado en una de las ventanas mirando hacia afuera. El traqueteo del tren y el vaivén hacía peligroso andar sin estar sujeto de algo, pero él ni se movía.

La muchacha caminó hasta él, sin pensárselo dos veces, y se afirmó del barandal más cercano. Tropezó en el último paso, pero alcanzó a afirmarse a tiempo, evitando la caída.

Permaneció un rato callada antes de dirigirle la palabra. El chico parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y sin prestar atención al ruido circundante.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Nathanaël miraba los prados de trigo que se extendían como alfombras doradas.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —devolvió él.

Sabía que Marinette le reprocharía por aislarse.

Ella se puso colorada y el chico resopló con gracia. Lo decía por Adrien.

—Estaba hablando con Adrien —murmuró, mirando sus manos—. Te vi y me ves aquí.

Ella apegó su mejilla al barandal, mirando hacia el exterior al igual que el muchacho, el traqueteo del tren meciéndola en su lugar. No estaba segura de la razón de que los silencios con él fuesen tan cómodos, el espíritu de Nathanaël rebosaba tanta tranquilidad como silencio y agrado.

—¿Has podido dibujar?

El chico meneó la cabeza, sin estar convencido con su avance.

—Últimamente he estado estudiando, quiero ver mis errores y mejorar en mis debilidades.

Marinette no veía debilidades en los retratos de Nath, sólo contemplaba belleza y elegancia que inquietaban el corazón. Era un evento curioso, pensó observándolo, tenía un espíritu tranquilo, pero sus creaciones en papel alborotaban el corazón dentro de su pecho. Internamente se arrepentía de haberle devuelto el dibujo de la mujer.

—Yo no lo llamaría debilidades —confesó ella, acomodando la correa de su bolso en su hombro, sin mirarlo—. Tienes talento para empezar y dibujas excelente, valora tus habilidades y no te obsesiones mejorando.

El joven bajó la mirada entre sonrojado y alegre.

Su timidez le resultaba tierna a Marinette.

—Gracias, Mari —susurró, pero ella no lo alcanzó a oír. Volvió su vista hacia el paisaje con la luz del sol delineando sus rasgos. Marinette estuvo parada a su lado durante el resto del viaje, compartiendo monosílabos y comentarios del paisaje. Ignorando que, tras ella, Alya estaba estudiando ese ambiente que los envolvía a ambos.

Nathanaël permanecía callado y sin entusiasmo de hablar un poco, todo lo que Marinette le decía lo respondía con palabras cortas y flojas. No era una sorpresa saber que a la joven le desagradaba esa actitud, lo hacía parecer arrogante cuando en realidad no lo era, muy serio y frío; a veces se imaginaba estirándole la cara para que reaccionara y, se diera cuenta, que esa faceta no le quedaba bien para su natural forma de ser: _amable, tímido y sencillo…_

La muchacha dejó caer sus pestañas, admirándolo en silencio, y apoyando su mejilla en el metal frío del barandal, del cual se sostenía; un poco de aire fresco entraba desde las aperturas superiores de las ventanas, agitando el pelo rojizo de su amigo.

 _Hmmm…_

De pronto no le molestó a Marinette aquel semblante pensativo y perdido del chico, _le gustaba esa cara_. Humedeció sus labios para hablarle de nuevo y sacarse una duda que surgió al verlo.

—¿No te molesta el pelo? —estiró el brazo izquierdo hacia él y le apartó el flequillo que acariciaba sus ojos, frente y mejilla. El rostro del muchacho se expuso con claridad y la luz del sol desembocó en sus ojos verdeazulados intensos.

—¿Ah? —Nathanaël recién pareció reaccionar. Vio a Marinette inclinándose hacia él, invadiendo su espacio como era de costumbre—. No, déjame.

Acercó una de sus manos para quitar la de ella, bajando la mirada, pero la muchacha le dejó el cabello tras la oreja.

—Si te lo dejas así, podrás ver mejor, ¿no crees?

—Está bien así, yo… —la cara de Nathanaël se estaba tornando de un color carmín similar a su cabello y ella sonrió débilmente, mientras lo veía acomplejado. Su timidez era adorable.

Ella sonrió, divertida. Marinette fue apartando su mano, cuando Nathanaël la sostuvo delicadamente de la muñeca, notando algo de lo que no había reparado _antes_.

—¿Dónde conseguiste este brazalete?

La muchacha pestañeó, incrédula de la memoria de su amigo; la pregunta le vino como balde de agua fría. _¿Cómo podía ser posible que recordara el brazalete?_ Marinette repentinamente sintió una oleada de nervios, recriminándose por haber sido tan imprudente al usarla, sin sospechar, de que Nathanaël recordaría que, dicha pulsera, había sido regalada por su abuela a la heroína de París.

 _«¡Demonios!»_

—¿Eh? —la voz de Marinette tembló imperceptiblemente—. Ah, lo compré en una tienda.

Nathanaël lo hizo girar alrededor de la muñeca, mirándolo detalladamente, los diseños en espiral emitieron un leve brillo dorado bajo la luz del sol. Marinette tragó duro.

—¿Estás segura? Mi abuela tenía una, exactamente igual, cuando era joven. Tenía este mismo color y diseño…

 _«¡Mierda!»_

A estas alturas, Marinette ya estaba esperando las conclusiones acertadas del pelirrojo. Pálida y temblorosa, descubrió lo contrario, Nathanaël la soltó con delicadeza, observándola.

—Te queda bien.

Suspiró con genuino alivio, recuperando la normalidad de los latidos de su corazón por tal susto.

 **.**

Apenas salieron del tren, los inclementes rayos del sol desembocaron, de lleno, en la cara sofocándolos sin piedad. Chloé fue la primera en quejarse junto a Max. Compraron las entradas, pero Marinette y Nathanaël fueron los primeros en entrar; ambos sacaron sus respectivos boletines al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa que significaba tantas cosas para ambos. Nino fue sacando fotos apresurado cuando todos ingresaron, mirando a cada momento el porcentaje de batería de su cámara.

—No puedo creer que no se haya cargado —se lamentó él—. Alya estuvo al borde de asesinarme cuando le conté.

Adrien le dio unas palmadas al hombro.

—Tranquilo, es mejor que la dejes apagada por un rato y saquemos una foto donde todos estemos juntos.

El moreno pareció calmarse con sus palabras, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que deseaba sacar más fotografías como Alya le había pedido.

—Desilusioné a Alya, no va a querer hablarme en todo el día —justo en ese momento, la susodicha hizo su aparición frente a ellos, pero no tomó en cuenta a Nino—. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Está molesta!

El rubio se largó a reír.

—Vamos, los chicos nos esperan —dio un paso adelante para reunirse con los demás, Nino suspiró resignado y se fue junto a él.

Marinette tenía altas expectativas del viaje, necesitaba acercarse de Adrien y conversar con él; las palabras que compartieron en el tren no habían bastado para reparar los meses de ausencia, _lo había echado tanto de menos..._ Le pareció verlo más alto, tenía el cabello un poco más largo de lo usual, ligeramente despeinado, a como lo usaba en la escuela. Ese agradable cambio, a los ojos, lo hacían ver más maduro y guapo. Un suspiro escapa de los labios de Marinette, al imaginarse todas las actividades que harían juntos, no pudo evitar que sus ilusiones de niña crecieran sin detenerse.

Nathanaël iba caminando con los chicos, mientras miraban a las personas gritar despavoridas desde las montañas rusas, la torreta que los elevaba y los hacía descender abruptamente y los niños que competían en los juegos más inofensivos y adorables.

De la nada, una melena rubia apareció en el campo de visión de Marinette y bajó su mirada hasta ésta. Era Chloé, iba usando sus gafas _Ray-Ban_ , fastidiada por el sol y con los labios encogidos como si algo le molestara. Iba muy elegante para estar en un parque de atracciones.

Marinette se sorprendió de que no estuviera haciendo escándalos.

—¿Estás bien? —soltó al verla con el ceño fruncido.

Chloé apretó los labios hasta volverse blancos.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿qué no ves?

—Ajá, lo acabo de comprobar…

—¿Por qué preguntas? —empezó, Chloé.

Marinette acudió a su paciencia.

—No lo sé, te ves molesta —respondió la joven, sin querer seguirle mucho la conversación. Sabrina las miraba atentas.

—¿Por qué me invitaste? —ya no pudo soportar los rodeos y se lo preguntó de frente, parando su caminar y quitándose las gafas hasta ponerlas sobre su cabeza.

La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Marinette.

—¿Eh? ¿P-por qué?

—¡Sí! Hicimos una tregua, ¡pero no esperaba esto!

—¿Estás molesta porque te invité? —inquirió Marinette, sin entender.

—No… —murmuró Chloé, dejó su postura erguida, bajando los hombros. Parecía confundida y extrañada por hallarse allí; abrió sus labios para decir algo, sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron volvió la dureza de su rostro, su postura de superioridad y se puso los lentes de sol—. Sólo vine porque está Adrien, nada más. G-gracias.

 _«Sus formas de agradecer son tan peculiares…»_ pensó Marinette, de inmediato al escucharla.

Chloé se fue, apresurando el paso y alargando sus zancadas, Sabrina pisando sus talones. Marinette vio cómo se acercaba a Adrien y se abrazaba de su brazo derecho, Marinette sabía que el muchacho era amable con ella, solo porque pasaban más años conociéndose…

Cuando los vio irse juntos, no por ello el rubio menos incómodo, se percató de la situación.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Y lo perdiste… —silbó Alya, de brazos cruzados, mirando al grupo alejarse—. Bajaste la guardia, chica, ahora no lo va a soltar hasta que cierren el parque. O peor, cuando volvamos a París.

Marinette se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cara.

—¡Noooo!

Alix se tapó los oídos, arrugando su frente por el grito lleno de dramatismo de Marinette.

—¿Por qué gritas? —exclamó.

—Porque está triste —dice Rose, antes de que Marinette pudiera responder, la muchacha teniendo toda clase de remordimientos por no haber actuado desde un principio… Ahora ni siquiera podría acercarse a él sin tener que soportar a Chloé—. ¿Ya no quieres estar con nosotros, Marinette?

La muchacha se puso a su lado, abrazándola. Rose era tan dulce que emocionaba a las lágrimas.

—No es eso… —murmuró Marinette, recordó su promesa interna de que no convertiría al rubio en el centro de sus panoramas, se dio una reprimenda por ello y se obligó a situarse en la tierra.

 _«Vine aquí para estar con mis amigos, no para ir tras Adrien»_ se dijo.

—¡No! —volvió a gritar y Alix puso los ojos en blanco, Juleka dejó escapar una risa cantarina—. Vine porque quiero estar con ustedes.

—Bien dicho —concuerda, Alya—. Vamos, chicas, ¡sintamos la adrenalina en nuestras venas!

Y partieron, en montón, hacia las atracciones. Alya era la encargada y tenía el manual que guiaba al turista a las diferentes atracciones según su temática. El parque _Astérix_ era muy popular en Francia y, cada año, millones de personas iban a visitarlo, el nivel de aprobación era alto por los lugareños y extranjeros, por ello, implementaron un recorrido que se entregaba a cada cliente para que pudiera guiarse y no perderse en el extenso parque. Alya iba leyendo las recomendaciones para comenzar, pero Kim le quitó el panfleto súbitamente.

—¡Vayamos a _Goudurix_!

 _Goudurix_ era la montaña rusa más famosa del parque y, con ello, la que más vueltas daba. Sólo los valientes osaban subir. Y quienes gozaban de tener un estómago resistente.

—¡Sí, vayamos a ese! —se unió Alix.

—¿No creen que es mejor paso a paso, como Alya propuso? —sugirió Nathanaël, asustado. Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca, amortiguando su risa.

Alya le arrebató el panfleto de las manos a Kim y le dio con éste en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Nathanaël, no obligaremos a nadie a subir, pero si Kim y Alix quieren...

—Opino que todos vayamos a _Goudurix_ —dijo Adrien, Chloé estando a su lado, aferrada a su brazo derecho. Ver la escenita fue suficiente para que la sangre de Marinette comenzara a subir de temperatura, sobre todo porque la rubia se empeñó en regalarle una sonrisa burlona.

 _«¡Es de lo peor!»_

Infló las mejillas y miró hacia otro lado, donde se encontraba Nathanaël. Tenía la rabia pegada en la cara. El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas extrañado por el comportamiento de ella y se inclinó:

—¿Por qué la cara?

—¿Qué? —Marinette resopló sin paciencia, lamentando que Tikki no pudiera salir de su bolso para controlar su mal humor.

El chico comprendió el enojo de su amiga cuando vio que Chloé abrazaba a Adrien, mientras todos charlaban sobre si ir a _Goudurix_ o no.

« _Ah, son celos…»_ adivinó.

—Si tienes algo que gritar, grítalo en la montaña rusa —fue todo lo que dijo y los pensamientos de Marinette tuvieron un episodio de lucidez. Se quedó mirándolo como si hubiese descubierto la verdad del mundo.

—Pero te subirás conmigo —le exigió ella, tomándolo del brazo para que la escuchara bien—. Juntos ganamos estas entradas, juntos la pasaremos bien, ¿entendido?

El pelirrojo puso cara de asustado, pero ella hizo oídos sordos a sus protestas.

Marinette gritó cual loca desquiciada en la montaña rusa, mientras el carril avanzaba a toda velocidad por los giros y espirales que la dejaban de cabeza, el viento se llevó toda la furia que nació por culpa de Chloé. Nathanaël, a su lado, era el único que comprendía algo de sus griteríos y no pudo contener la risa. Parecía una niña que le habían negado un dulce. Él no tenía nada que gritar desde el fondo de su pecho a diferencia de su compañera de diversión, sólo levantó los brazos dejándose llevar por la inercia del movimiento ondulatorio.

—Tú gritas demasiado —comentó Kim, metiéndose un dedo en el oído, adolorido. Cuando todos despeinados y con las piernas temblando se habían bajado—. No me sentaré atrás tuyo nunca más…

Todos carcajearon porque habían reparado en el detalle. Marinette se puso de todos colores, quedándose callada.

Al final, contradiciendo los planes de Alya, el recorrido ideal que ofrecía el parque nadie lo siguió; fueron a las atracciones donde más personas se negaban a subir por temor a la pérdida de la vida propia, y chillaron de la emoción hasta quedar sin voz. La morena suspiró, botando el folleto en uno de los basureros que estaba dispuestos en los caminos. La música resonaba por los parlantes estruendosa y animada, las aguas de las atracciones acuáticas les salpicaban en la cara y el bullicio de la gente y el aroma a comida inundaron el ambiente de festejo. Todo el grupo parecía contento.

Transcurridas unas horas; decidieron comer en uno de los locales de comida rápida, Alya les advirtió a todos que no comieran demasiado, porque podrían tener nauseas si querían subirse a alguna de las montañas rusas nuevas que había estrenado el parque, pero nadie la escuchó.

Marinette le hizo caso, porque el tiempo de amistad que llevaban y lo mucho que la conocía, le hicieron comprender que la morena no hablaba sin motivo; siempre había pensado que Alya tenía un componente materno pese a sus diecisiete años. Quizá adquirido por cuidar de sus hermanas pequeñas.

Entrada la tarde, con los cuerpos un poco más cansados, Marinette iba caminando tras el grupo junto a Nathanaël; comentando lo que más les había emocionado de las atracciones y lo que más miedo les causó.

—Perdiste el miedo muy rápido, ¿no crees? Ahora te veo emocionado por subir a _OzIris_ —rió, con una botella de agua en sus manos.

 _OzIris_ era una montaña rusa invertida, favorita por los jóvenes, y temida por los adultos.

—Dijiste que teníamos que disfrutar, ¿no? —contestó él, tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas por estar bajo los abrazadores rayos del sol. Pero dada las horas, meditaba Marinette mirando la hora en su celular, ya no hacía calor y estaba empezando el sol a tomar su trayecto de despedida; los nubarrones crepusculares parecían un manto sobre el gigantesco parque.

—Me he divertido… —confesó ella con un suspiro, desviando la vista hacia el frente. Vislumbró a sus compañeros alejarse entre la gente que pasaba y que algunos de ellos no estaban; como Alya y Nino.

Adelantó unos pasos, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de la situación

—Están… —musita, dejando la frase sin completar.

Ivan y Mylène se habían marchado para estar a solas, al igual que Nino y Alya, Adrien fue arrastrado por Chloé y Sabrina a pasar el rato…

—¿Qué pasa, Marinette?

—¡Chloé es…es una bruja sin corazón! —vociferó, sin aguantar. Furiosa.

De un momento a otro, el grupo se redujo considerablemente.

—Pff, ¿qué gracia tiene salir en grupo si los demás se van? —soltó Alix, cruzándose de brazos.

—La intimidad de pareja es necesaria para una relación —parafraseó Max, con su dedo índice en alto. Ni en verano se le quitaba lo sabelotodo.

Marinette y Nathanaël se unieron a los que quedaban: Max, Kim, Alix, Nathanaël y ella…

El grupo de solterones.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó, Marinette.

Alix se encogió de hombros como si poco le importara.

—Se fueron, yo que sé… Juleka tuvo irse porque tenía un compromiso con su familia y Rose tenía que ir de viaje.

Sin soportar el enojo, la muchacha dio un zapateo en el suelo.

—Es… ¡ni siquiera debí invitarla! —refunfuñó.

—¿De qué habla? —quiso saber Kim, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

Nathanaël ladeó los labios, mirando a Marinette preocupado.

—Está molesta con Chloé, Marinette fue quien la invitó y…

Lo demás era evidente. Todos en la clase sabían que Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien desde los quince años, Kim soltó una carcajada al sacar sus conclusiones. Chloé nunca recibía un no por respuesta, si había algo que llamara su atención o lo deseara, no iba a ser amable con nadie hasta conseguirlo.

—Vamos, Dupain, no te enojes —se atrevió a decir el deportista—. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo?

Marinette dirigió su atención en él, cuando se inclinó hacia ella.

—El parque estrenó a principios de verano una casa del susto —un brillo de emoción atravesó sus ojos, sonriendo con malicia—. Dicen que es para mayores de diecisiete años… Es todo un fenómeno.

—¡Vamos! —saltó Alix, poniéndose al lado de Marinette.

Max se ajustó los lentes, repentinamente nervioso.

—No creo que sea buena idea… —dice, temeroso.

Kim resopló con bufa—. No seas cobarde.

El muchacho se puso colorado ante la burla e infló el pecho con orgullo herido.

—No soy cobarde, soy cuidadoso. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que le ocurre al corazón con esos sustos horripilantes?!

Nathanaël dejó de prestar atención a lo que discutían los tres; el semblante de Marinette había cambiado por uno de pena y decepción, tampoco parecía muy animada por ir a la Casa de los Sustos… Había pasado un buen tiempo junto a ella para comprender sus emociones y sintió, un agudo dolor en el pecho, al percatarse de cuánto le afectaba a Marinette que Adrien se hubiese marchado. Se llevó una mano al pecho, incómodo y confundido.

—¿Qué dices, Nath? —escuchó la voz de Kim, él parpadeó vuelto a la realidad—. ¿Irás?

El pelirrojo apretó sus labios, vacilando. Había tenido suficiente diversión por un día, estaba más preocupado por Marinette que necesitado de adrenalina y, dado el poco ánimo de la joven, creía que no era oportuno irse con los demás y dejarla sola.

Todavía no comprendía a las mujeres del todo, pero supuso que la decepción se vivía de la misma manera tanto en hombres como mujeres y, como su padre solía decirle, lo mejor era distraerse y no pensar en penurias, para dejarlas ir…

—Iré.

—¡Bien dicho! —se alegró Kim, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda—. ¿Ves, Max? Tú eres el único cobarde aquí.

El moreno acomodó sus lentes con un gruñido por lo bajo, siguiéndole el paso al deportista y a la patinadora que ya estaban hablando sobre una apuesta. Nathanaël se acercó a Marinette.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros? —le preguntó.

Marinette se encogió de hombros, miró hacia el otro lado del camino. Adrien estaba más allá, Chloé lo abrazaba efusivamente y una ola de calor inundó su rostro sereno, volviendo a sentir los celos y el enojo en su corazón.

—Vamos —contestó con más dureza de la que tenía pensada.

Caminaron hasta el final del parque a pasos apresurados, esquivando a la gente y mirando por encima de las cabezas el cierre de algunas atracciones, en menos de diez minutos estaban frente a una casona vieja, un cliché de las historias de terror y, desde la perspectiva de todos, menos de Kim, tan absurda como los esqueletos que asomaban por las ventanas rotas.

Alix soltó una carcajada de la mediocre impresión—. ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Y nos trajiste hasta aquí?

—¡Hey! —gruñó Kim.

Max se acomodó los lentes.

—Cambio de decisión, sí entraré, será divertido ver cómo sobrevaloraste esto.

Kim frunció el ceño.

—En serio, no la subestimen, es muy famosa. Todos salen llorando, aquí no puedes gritar y si lo haces te va peor.

Marinette miraba la casa sin mucha emoción al igual que Nathanaël, ambos parecían poco motivados por un arranque de adrenalina en sus venas. Habían sido arrastrados por el grupo y metidos a una apuesta, quien gritara primero invitaba helados.

Cuando _"la muerte"_ les dio la bienvenida en la entrada, advirtiéndoles sobre guardar silencio si no deseaban una condenación peor, Alix se ahogó en sus carcajadas por lo absurdo que era todo. Kim le tapó la boca apenas ingresaron. Estaba todo oscuro y el camino era apenas iluminado por unas diminutas luces moradas que iban en hilera por el suelo, perdiéndose a dos metros en la espesura.

Los muchachos avanzaron, anteponiendo las manos si un objeto cruzaba por delante, se escuchó la música de una caja musical y el primero en gemir de temor fue Kim, al percibir una sombra correr por detrás. Alguien estaba dándole cuerda a la cajita y el ambiente se volvió frío inesperadamente. Sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces, se apegaron unos a otros, Marinette llegó a olvidar su enojo y Max se lamentó de haber entrado, caminaron despacio hasta que la melodía se detuvo.

—Ay, no, chicos... —gimoteó Max y se giraron a verlo, el moreno apuntaba hacia la esquina opuesta: había una niña ensangrentada dándole cuerda a la caja musical otra vez. Un grito siniestro salió de su garganta y todos corrieron despavoridos en distintas direcciones. Aparecieron manos en las paredes y una sustancia pegajosa y pastosa les impedía caminar. Ya para cuando una de las manos que salieron del suelo tomó el tobillo de Max, todos gritaron. El muchacho fue arrastrado por el piso por un tipo enorme que llevaba todos sus intestinos descubiertos.

Marinette corrió hacia la izquierda, seguida de Nathanaël internándose en un pasillo y, Kim junto a Alix, se perdieron en la densidad de la neblina que emergía desde el piso, impidiendo la vista.

Las risas resonaron sinestras por las paredes y las manos intentaban agarrar de las piernas a quien caminase desorientado, Marinette sentía su corazón latiendo a toda fuerza, escuchó pasos tras ella y, cuando se dio la vuelta, soltó un grito del susto al ver que la seguían.

—¡Es el diablo! —chilló, helada y pálida, escuchó los gritos de Kim, Alix y Max al otro lado y se empeñó a dar pasos más grandes para huir, pero el sujeto la tomó del brazo deteniendo su andar.

—¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame ya! —forcejeó, iba a gritarle a los chicos, pero cubrieron su boca con una mano.

—Marinette, soy yo.

Ella se quedó quieta.

—¿N-Nathanaël? —balbuceó.

Alcanzó a vislumbrar entre la oscuridad el rostro del chico y dejó escapar el poco aire de sus pulmones del puro alivio.

—¿Me llamaste diablo?

—¿Ah? —ella soltó una risita nerviosa, todavía con el susto removiéndose en sus músculos—. Lo siento… creí que me llevarían a la otra vida porque-

Nathanaël se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole silencio y ella calló. Estaban muy cerca para lograr verse a los ojos y entender lo que el otro decía. Marinette podía percibir su aroma, la esencia de su ropa quizá. No estaba segura, Nathanaël siempre había olido bien para ella desde que se acercó a conocerlo meses atrás.

—Intentemos salir, no puedo aguantar más en este lugar —susurró, angustiado. Ella asintió.

Se escucharon pasos y se pusieron tensos enseguida, caminaron apresurados, palpando la pared para guiarse y sin hacer ningún ruido que revelara su posición.

Nathanaël caminaba delante de la joven, comprobando el camino, pero justo cuando los pasos parecieron ir deprisa y, el pánico mezclado con fascinación se apoderaba de ellos, él chocó contra una puerta que estaba abierta.

—¡Nath! —lo llamó Marinette, sin alzar mucho la voz—. ¿Estás bien?

El chico asintió de mala gana, sobándose el puente de la nariz.

—Choqué con algo —respondió, deslizó sus manos por la superficie y descubrió un cuarto—. Es la salida, Marinette entra, rápido.

Los pasos estaban cada vez más próximos y Marinette no lo pensó una segunda vez y entró de un salto, seguida de Nathanaël. El joven cerró la puerta con suavidad y escucharon tras ésta. Un rato después no se oyó nada más.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio, sintiendo que les venía el alma al cuerpo nuevamente. Pero a diferencia del pasillo, ahora estaban en completa oscuridad. Marinette tragó duro.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿No es la salida?

Nathanaël se llevó una mano al cuello.

—Eso creí, pero al parecer…

La joven dio un pasito y comprobó que había un escalón.

—Hay que tener cuidado —alertó—. No puedo ver nada...

Nathanaël la escuchó inquieta, hacía calor en el lugar y el sudor humedecía su frente. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sin responder.

Marinette resopló, impaciente. Ahora que estaba más tranquila y nada parecía perseguirlos recordó que Adrien estaba junto a Chloé. Nathanaël escuchó sus murmullos malhumorados por lo bajo y sonrió de medio lado. Ella quería salir lo más pronto posible…

Marinette hizo amagos de querer caminar, rodeada por la oscuridad, tan espesa, que no podía ver sus propios zapatos.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojada? —preguntó Nath a su lado. Su voz sonó demasiado cerca y el corazón de Marinette comenzó a latir deprisa. Giró hacia él como si quisiera intentar mirarlo, por mucho que se esforzara, no veía nada.

—¡Es Chloé! Me pone de malas, detesto que sea una mimada.

El pelirrojo no tenía que ser adivino para comprender que se debía por Adrien. Quiso reírse de lo aniñada que era Marinette.

—¿Pero no fuiste tú quien quiso invitarla en primer lugar?

—Agh, de haber sabido —se quejó—. Es una niña caprichosa y fue mala idea invitarla.

Nathanaël estaba parado tras ella, escuchándola con atención, haciendo el esfuerzo por localizar su rostro. Ahora que estaban ambos solos, sin poder verse las caras por la oscuridad, podía permitirse ser sincero con ella sin sentir vergüenza o pena. Y decirle lo que pensaba.

—Creo que lo que hiciste fue muy noble, Marinette —la joven sintió la inquietud de su pecho crecer otra vez—. No todos pueden tragarse el orgullo y ser amables con alguien a quien no toleras ni un poco.

Sólo Nathanaël diría esas cosas.

Marinette titubeó unas palabras, optó por el silencio, no obstante. Estaba muy ansiosa y temió que le fallara la voz.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para volver a caminar y, sin fijarse por donde pisaba, erró en sus pasos al toparse con una especie de caja y trastabilló, pero el agarre de unas manos acopladas a su cuerpo, detuvo su caída.

—¡Ay!

Marinette sintió el abrazo de Nathanaël, cálido y protector; sus cuerpos se unieron y la muchacha se perdió en su esencia otra vez, sin quererlo y como algo lento e imperceptible, Marinette iba notando más el dulce aroma que desprendían las ropas y el cabello de su amigo. Cerró sus ojos involuntariamente, aspirando su aroma.

Él deslizó sus manos hasta sus hombros y se separó de ella bruscamente.

—¿E-estás b-bien? —la voz de Nathanaël temblaba. Sentir a Marinette tan cerca de él lo había puesto nervioso.

—Sí —murmuró Marinette, ida de sí. Le vino al pecho la misma calidez de aquella tarde en el balcón.

Se quedaron callados.

—Debem-

Las luces se encendieron de repente, cegando dolorosamente a los jóvenes unos segundos, se escuchó una puerta abrirse de la nada y ambos se giraron hacia el ruido, asustados.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó con dureza, un hombre, vestía el uniforme de trabajo del parque y una placa colgaba de su cuello que indicaba su nombre, pero no era momento para ver detalles, puntualizaron ambos. Se quedaron mirando al desconocido con los ojos bien abiertos—. Esta es la bóveda de la casa del susto, ¿cómo entraron? Este no es un lugar para que anden con sus toqueteos.

Ambos se pusieron rojos como tomates, asintieron y tartamudearon una disculpa y salieron tan rápido como el sujeto les ordenó, sin siquiera dar explicaciones porque la situación en la cual se encontraban no era favorable. Aceleraron el paso y zigzaguearon corriendo entre la gente que caminaba en distintas direcciones por las calles del parque. Marinette y Nathanaël se detuvieron junto a una pileta, cansados y con las respiraciones aceleradas, intentando recuperar el aliento y asimilar lo ocurrido.

—¡Cómo llegamos hasta allí! —soltó Marinette a todo pulmón, escandalizada.

Nathanaël vio el rostro femenino arrebolado por la vergüenza y no pudo soportar la risa.

—¡No te rías! —protestó ella—. Pensaron mal de nosotros.

Pero el chico no la escuchó, Marinette sintió las notas de su risa invadir sus oídos. Nathanaël tenía la risa, la expresión y las intenciones de un niño, sabía que, pese a los pensamientos del hombre, el pelirrojo no era de esa clase de muchachos que llevaban a las señoritas a sitios oscuros para besarlas y tocarlas. Tuvo el impulso de volver y dejarle en claro al sujeto que Nathanaël no era así.

Observó al joven con el corazón invadido de mariposas.

 _«Esto es extraño»,_ asumió ella, enredada por la sensación. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios sin querer, deseando que la opresión de su pecho se detuviera en algún momento. Nathanaël estaba provocando estragos en su sistema, sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

—Eres un tonto.

—Puedes darme un golpe si te hace sentir mejor.

Marinette estaba demasiado ruborizada y avergonzada aún para actuar con normalidad.

—¿Quieres una bebida o un helado? Hace calor y tengo sed —el chico tomó una liga que tenía en su muñeca y se hizo una coleta. Unos mechones rojizos estaban pegados a la piel de su frente y mejillas por el sudor.

Marinette acarició su perfil con la mirada, confundida, ignorando a la gente a su alrededor, de pronto estar con Nathanaël era mucho mejor que compartir en grupo...

Tomaron un helado juntos antes de que anocheciera y se subieron al enorme carrusel. Marinette ignoró las llamadas de su teléfono y sólo se preocupó de disfrutar en compañía del artista pelirrojo. Ya todos se habían separado y no valía la pena ir tras Adrien. Para cuando vio su móvil, tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Alya.

Le devolvió el llamado y recibió gritos al otro lado de la línea:

— _¡MARINETTE!_

La susodicha alejó el teléfono de su oreja ante tal grito.

— _¡Nos tomaremos una foto TODOS! ¡Si no llegas en cinco minutos te asesinaré, Marinette Dupain-Cheng! —_ y cortó.

Los ojos de Nath era enormes.

—No creí que Alya tuviera una voz tan poderosa —se burló.

—Está enojada porque nos separamos, vamos Nathanaël, no podemos perdernos esa foto.

Corrieron hasta el lugar donde Alya por mensajes les indicó y cuando llegaron, todos estaban posicionados. Nathanaël y Marinette se acomodaron atrás, junto a Kim e Ivan que eran los más altos, como habían llegado tarde, no pudieron pedir un lugar mejor.

—Bien —indicó Nino, tras la cámara, acomodando el enfoque—. Ahora todos pasen los brazos por los hombros de quienes estén a su lado, ¡pondré el temporizador ahora! Esta será la única foto antes de que se acabe la batería.

El moreno apretó el botón y se puso en la primera fila, haciendo el signo de la paz junto a Adrien.

Nathanaël le pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros a Marinette, atrayéndola a él. El tacto, la esencia de Nathanaël rodeándola de repente y la confusión que no quería irse, hizo que, sin querer, desviara la mirada hacia el rostro del pelirrojo, atraída por su sonrisa.

Y el _flash_ deslumbró bajo el cielo estrellado.

El viaje terminó con muchas sensaciones nuevas para Marinette.

.

.

.

* * *

 ***Gritos internos y externos***

Quienes han leído esto, les informo que es el capítulo más extenso, por el momento. No daré detalles. Voy a serles honesta, no recordaba mucho este capítulo, cuando lo edité antes de publicar, he fangirleado de una manera, que llega a dar vergüenza. ¡Por la madre de la papaya!

 _(He llegado a un nuevo nivel de mediocridad :'v)_

 _Uf_ , tuve muchos sentimientos encontrados con este capi, porque es de las primeras escenas que se formaron en mi cabeza al idear el fic. Dejando eso de lado, hay dos cosas que quiero aclarar.

 **La primera** es que, de acuerdo a una pregunta de _ **Myta 1**_ , creo que sería bueno explicar a toditos y toditas: Comprendo que el papel de heroína de Marinette está un poco (mentira, harto) abandonado y es que, esto se debe al argumento en arcos. No lo dejaré de lado, confíen, palabra de ardilla. De hecho, hay dos temas que se plantearon al principio del fic, pero se retoman, luego del desarrollo, en arcos casi finales, y es porque es necesario que los personajes se conozcan, tanto propiamente como mutuamente. Me refiero a Marinette y Nathanaël. Así que paciencia ;A;

 **Lo segundo es:** que terminamos con el arco de verano. Y aquí comienza algo, que personalmente me gusta mucho, aquí los pj cruzan una especie de transición y camino a la adultez, porque es su último año. Aquí van conociéndose más profundamente; hay una canción que inspiró un poco este arco, hay otra, pero siento que esta va a englobar una parte del tercer arco que es cómo, tanto Marinette y Nathanaël se van acercando y viéndose, se llama _I not in love_. Hay dos versiones, una cantada por una mujer y otra por un hombre. ¡Qué buena canción, señores!

.

Muuuchas gracias a **Myta.1** (Bienvenida, linda y muchas gracias por comentar 🙂), **Isza-Ritsu Akabane** (¡te eché de menooos!), **Hannah Reeven** , **VarelaDCampbell** y **Marhaya** por ser capaces de soportar mis dos semanas de espera para actualizar y no tirarme por un precipicio xD Sus bellas palabritas, que me hicieron sonrojar, chillar de emoción y alegrarme uvu *les da abrazos y besoootes* Y también, por apoyar este fic, pese a ser un ship tirado al olvido, hacen que esto sea un placer, en serio.

TAMBIÉN gracias por los favoritos, los seguidores en la historia, ¡enoormes gracias!

¡Responderé sus bellas palabras durante el día! O la noche, ff está teniendo problemas y no me deja acceder sin estar intentando como mil veces.

Bye~

* * *

PD: Por favor, díganme con lujo de detalles si se emocionaron o no, y de hacerlo, cómo xD

PD2: Levanten la mano quienes encuentra la timidez de Nathanaël, jodidamente tierna *levanta ambos brazos*


	13. Inseguridad y temor

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo trece:** "Inseguridad y temor"

.

.

.

Y septiembre llegó, dando fin a las queridas vacaciones de verano.

Para Marinette, aquel bello período saturado de regalías, temperaturas elevadas y helado, terminó con muchas sensaciones nuevas, unas más intensas que otras, que iban persistiendo, bajo enredos de confusión, para salir y _crecer_. No estaba segura de lo que significaba y cómo había aparecido, pero supo controlar la inquietud, al menos, durante el viaje de vacaciones junto a su familia. Pero bastaba una simple palabra, algo que viera, escuchara o sintiera para que recordara el paseo al parque junto a sus amigos; sentía _ese desborde abundante_ en el pecho, entre la confusión y el gusto, entre volver a querer sentirlo y no... Descubrió que suspirar calmaba el revoloteo que insistía por emerger. Marinette no le comentó a nadie de su _ligero cambio de sentires_ , concebía que por ser algo nuevo y revelador, debía mantenerlo para ella misma por un tiempo. _Sería un secreto,_ incluso privado para Tikki.

Volvió de su viaje de vacaciones a China con más energías que nunca, pero no por ello con ánimos de entrar al instituto, tener la nariz hundida en los libros no agradaba siquiera al imaginar. Marinette no podía creer todavía que sería su último año en el _lycées._ En la etapa que sobrevenía casi a un palmo de ella, era donde tendría que escoger: estudiar seis años más en una universidad o perseguir el sueño de ser modista.

Marinette conocía sus metas, muchos antes de comenzar el _lycées._

Cuando estaba peinando su cabello temprano por la mañana, de ese primer día de clases, todos esos pensamientos asaltaron su mente, en unos meses más sería una muchacha de dieciocho años, lo suficientemente madura para escoger algo a lo que dedicarse en su vida adulta. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y dejó el peine en el tocador, mirándose en el espejo… Todavía le costaba verse como una mujer mayor. No había cambiado en demasía con los años, seguía siendo bajita y de curvas ligeras, de gustos y pensares inocentes, mañas infantiles y fascinada por los dulces y el helado. El cambio más notorio era en su rostro, que había madurado un poco… _quizás._

Tikki estaba a su lado, mirándola con ojos atentos, curiosa porque su dueña estaba callada.

—No pareces muy animada por ir a la escuela, ¿eh?

Marinette le sonrió apenas, colocándose el maletín en su espalda, preguntándose qué responder. Las palabras se detuvieron abruptamente en su boca, al oír lo dicho por Tikki, un segundo después:

—Podrás ver a Adrien más seguido, ya no lo extrañarás tanto —comentó, sintiéndose feliz por su dueña.

Marinette titubeó, las últimas semanas no había pensado en _él_ precisamente… Atribuyó el olvido debido a sus vacaciones en China y lo enfrascada que estuvo recorriendo los lugares turísticos. Apelando a su lado más sincero, en el fondo, no se creía dicha causa.

« _Podré ver a mis amigos de nuevo_ » pensó, sin permitir atribuir su entusiasmo, por volver a clases, a Adrien. Se estaba volviendo testaruda a entregar todo de ella _a él._ Marinette necesitaba que sus emociones fueran genuinamente puras y no provocadas por su amor unilateral.

Se despidió de sus padres antes de salir y se dirigió a la escuela, caminando a paso lento, siendo recibida por el aire fresco de la mañana. Últimamente se sentía muy callada y pensativa en exceso, sus ideas se enredaban, perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones que emergían apresuradamente en los períodos de silencio. Su madre en más de una ocasión le había comentado que no prestaba atención cuando charlaban… _¿Estaría pasando por un lapsus de querer estar sola?_ Mientras esperaba cruzar la calle, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro izquierdo y giró la cabeza, sin pillar a nadie.

 _«¿Qué?»,_ parpadeó, _«oh, perfecto, ahora estoy loca»_

Volvió el rostro hacia el frente y apareció Alya de la nada.

—¡Ah! —se asustó Marinette.

—¡Oye, no soy tan horrible para que te espantes!

La joven se llevó una mano al corazón, sobresaltada. Tan perdida estaba en su mundo, que no se percató de la simple jugarreta de su amiga.

—Es temprano para que asustes a la gente —contestó Marinette, exhalando aire de una bocanada e intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Cómo no pudiste verme? Caminaba atrás de ti —sonrió.

—Estaba pensado —dijo, retomando la marcha y la morena la siguió.

—Desde que nos juntamos en el parque andas muy callada… ¿En qué pensabas?

Marinette se mordió la mejilla, no quería contar a nadie de sus confusiones emocionales, de la necesidad por pasar más tiempo sola y dormir para soñar fantasías… Siempre rememoraba en sus sueños el parque, las luces de colores, la música y el cielo nocturno; el momento en que se tomaron la fotografía había quedado tan adherida a su retina, que se preguntaba, ansiosa, por qué siempre soñaba con lo mismo si no suponía ninguna experiencia emocionante.

—En China —mintió.

—¡Es verdad! —chasqueó los dedos, Alya—. ¿Cómo ha estado ese viaje?

Marinette curvó sus labios y le contó todo lo que hizo. Cuando llegaron al salón, se sentaron en los mismos asientos de siempre; delante de ellas se encontraban Nino y Adrien hablando sobre deportes y competencias nacionales. Marinette sintió alivio verlo, siempre había temido que el rubio se marcharía repentinamente de la escuela sin poder decirle adiós. Lo saludó sin sentir los nervios de antes y pudo mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Marinette dejó sus cosas sobre su mesón, mientras Alya conversaba con Nino y Adrien sobre las fotografías del paseo al parque de atracciones.

Marinette apoyó su mentón en la palma de sus manos y se perdió en sus pensamientos, _otra vez,_ escuchando las voces de sus amigos apenas. Desvió la mirada hacia el puesto de Nathanaël, preguntándose si habría tomado a tiempo el autobús, pero se llevó una sorpresa al verlo en su asiento, leyendo un libro sobre anatomía del cuerpo humano. Cabizbajo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

A Nathanaël le gustaba dibujar historietas, la naturalidad de los movimientos lo fascinaba, eso Marinette lo sabía bien; le reveló su mayor gusto del dibujo cuando caminaban solos por el parque. La boca de Nathanaël, aquella vez, estaba brillante por el algodón de azúcar...

La comisura de sus labios se hundió en sus mejillas, apenas se veía Nathanaël tras la tapa del libro y pasaba las hojas con lentitud, se quedó observándolo un largo rato, hasta que Nathanaël bajó el libro, cansado de leer, y sus miradas se encontraron.

 _Ups._

Nathanaël abrió sus ojos y se cubrió con el libro, avergonzado, y ella se largó a reír.

—¿Por qué la risa? —preguntó Alya.

—Por nada —respondió Marinette, dándose la vuelta y sacando un cuaderno de su bolso—. Dejaré tranquilo a Nath.

Nino, Adrien y Alya ladearon la cabeza sin comprender lo que había dicho.

Tocaron la campana e ingresó al aula la maestra Bustie, con la alegría de un pajarillo en plena primavera, emocionada por volver a ver a sus queridos alumnos.

 **.**

Después de clases, Marinette y Alya fueron a pasear al parque, comentaron sus aventuras de verano y se rieron de las desventuras de las mismas. Se sentaron en una de las bancas, dando de comer a las palomas y viendo a los parisinos volver a su rutina laboral y escolar; no importaba qué tan responsable podría ser una persona, nadie conseguía adaptarse al cambio, meditaba Marinette, viendo los rostros desalentadores y apenados.

—Ten esto —Alya sacó de su bolso un sobre blanco, atrayendo su atención—. Las he imprimido como acordamos con Nino.

Marinette miró con curiosidad a su amiga, tiró las migajas de pan que le quedaban a las palomas y recibió el sobre.

—¿Qué es?

—Son las _pocas_ —Alya remarcó con enojo la palabra _pocas,_ dando a entender que seguía molesta por el error de Nino al no haber traído baterías extras—. Son las fotografías que sacamos en el parque de atracciones, no te ilusiones, son sólo diez… —suspiró Alya, resignada con el reducido número de recuerdos.

Marinette se largó a reír.

—Chloé aparece en todas —comentó burlona, Alya—. Puedes elegir la que quieras.

Marinette le dio un empujoncito por el comentario y abrió la carta, mirando las fotografías con cuidado de no marcharlas con la yema de sus dedos. No era que le molestara la presencia de la rubia en todas ellas, sabía que a Chloé le gustaba resaltar en cualquier asunto a toda costa y, si algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, nadie podía contra ella, ni siquiera Adrien… Había aprendido estos últimos meses a tolerarla y aprender a entenderla.

—Vaya, Nino es muy bueno en esto… —comentó, sorprendiéndose de la calidad de enfoque.

—Ajá… —Alya continuaba alimentado a las aves.

Cuando Marinette llegó a la última foto, su corazón palpitó deprisa y una cálida sensación la invadió, se quedó contemplando la imagen, sobrecogida. Uno al lado del otro, estaban sus compañeros de clase mirando hacia el frente con sonrisas enormes que rompían sus propias mejillas, con las luces de colores sobre ellos y el carril de una de las atracciones detrás. En el fondo se encontraba ella, mirando a Nathanaël de una manera que no conocía de sí misma.

Era la única que no había decidido mirar hacia el frente, viéndose más atraída, quizás, por ver la sonrisa del pelirrojo, sus ojos se veían perdidos en él. Nathanaël se veía alegre, apegado a ella, había inclinado su cabeza ligeramente hacia su lado. Marinette sonrió sin querer, contemplando la fotografía enternecida, sintiendo las mejillas arder y recordando su verano _teñido_ de Nathanaël.

—Quiero esta —murmuró—. Gracias, Alya, la enmarcaré.

Alya recibió el sobre con las demás, sabiendo de antemano que su amiga elegiría esa.

 **.**

Después de la primera semana, las clases se volvieron más serias que nunca. Los maestros recordaban a los alumnos, en cada oportunidad, que era el último año y que debían prepararse para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, la importancia de la responsabilidad en sus horas de estudio y el esfuerzo propio y constante.

Marinette no se sentía cómoda descifrando problemas matemáticos, analizando casos clínicos en biología, calculando masas atómicas y descubriendo las fuerzas que interactuaban en la tierra… Ella era feliz con un lápiz y papel para darle rienda suelta a su creatividad, sentía que, en el fondo, compartía la misma fascinación con Nathanaël, la misma pasión por lo nuevo y atractivo ante la mirada. No tuvo que pasar muchas semanas para que una opresión en el pecho se alojara entre el mediastino de sus pulmones, al comprender, que no sería divertido el proceso del último año.

Todo se reducía a estudiar demasiado para obtener resultados... _Resultados para un futuro prometedor._

Al menos como Ladybug se permitía ser la misma, con mayor esfuerzo, pero a fin de cuentas, se libraba un poco de la preocupación de sus estudios. Los akumas se apoderaban de menos gente, pero eran cada vez más poderosos. Chat siempre se cuestionaba de la situación, cuando Ladybug lograba purificar una mariposa y el cansancio le venía al cuerpo de golpe a ambos. Las rondas nocturnas no habían cesado y era costumbre encontrarse, entonces, Marinette no podía negarle una charla ligera y sin rumbo al chico gatuno.

—Estás muy callada _, mi lady,_ ¿hay algo que te moleste?

Detrás de la máscara, Marinette deseó bajar sus hombros y contarle que la escuela estaba abrumando su espíritu; ella siempre había sido optimista y no se dejaba afectar por el estrés, pero dada la situación actual, se encontraba con muchas dudas sobre un futuro que no lograba controlar.

—No es nada —columpió sus piernas, desde la altura en la cual se encontraba. Chat bajó sus orejas, curioso—. Estaba pensando...

La luz de la luna dejó mostrar una sonrisa en el rostro del héroe.

—¿En lo fabuloso que soy?

Ella soltó una carcajada. _Era tan típico de él..._

—El mundo no gira en torno a ti, gatito, debes entenderlo en alguna de tus siete vidas.

Marinette ignoraba que esa era la única forma que Chat poseía para que olvidara sus inquietudes, ya que sus intentos por desear conocerla más se veían truncados por ella. Él se marchó primero, con un beso en la mejilla a la fuerza y una caricia en su mano derecha, él ignoraba, por el contrario, que su enamorada estaba padeciendo de confusiones amorosas y que las caricias que ella anhelaba provenían de otro.

Sin que ella se percatara, ya había transcurrido un mes y medio de clases. La siguiente semana los maestros habían fijado las fechas de los exámenes y Marinette fue a la biblioteca a pedir unos libros por la tarde. Estuvo paseando por los pasillos entre las estanterías, buscando el código del libro que tenía anotado en un papel, mirando atentamente cada dígito. Tenía pensado estudiar en casa cuando descubrió en el mesón del fondo a Nathanaël, mordiendo su lápiz con semblante pensativo.

Sus pies se movieron _solos_ hacia él, caminó despacio acercándose por la espalda y se inclinó.

—¿Qué estudias?

Nathanaël se sobresaltó, girando hacia la muchacha. Sus caras cerca.

—M-Marinette.

Una carcajada cantarina salió de la boca de la joven, divertida por su reacción; puso su bolso en la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

La pregunta era innecesaria porque Nathanaël ya la veía sentada y acomodada.

—Claro. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Marinette abrió un libro de química, pasando las hojas con lentitud sin alzar sus ojos.

—Vine a pedir esto, no puedo hacer algunos ejercicios y me están amargando el día, ¿tú qué estudias?

—Matemáticas y Física…

Los labios de ella se ensancharon, recordando cuando se juntaron por primera vez en la biblioteca para planear la exposición de los castillos, lo había descubierto casi de la misma forma; estudiando atentamente hasta que sus palabritas lo desconcentraron.

—Estás muy dedicado a tus estudios, me parece muy bien —comentó ella, buscando un lápiz en su estuche.

—Tú pareces poco motivada.

La honestidad de Nathanaël la dejó perpleja, no se esperaba _dichas palabras_ por parte del pelirrojo.

—¿Tú crees? —quiso saber ella, apenada por el acierto, casi doloroso, de él. Se obligó a no mostrarse deprimida.

Él asintió, aprensivo.

—Te he visto, estos días andas sin ánimos, te encue-

—¡Silencio!

Ambos se encogieron en sus puestos al escuchar la voz furiosa de la bibliotecaria, Marinette y Nathanaël agacharon las cabezas hacia sus propios asuntos y materias a estudiar. Ella no pudo contener una risita, olvidando la sensación de amargura, miró al pelirrojo y le hizo una mueca de burla, imitando la expresión furibunda de la mujer.

—Ya tienes buen humor —murmuró, volviendo la vista a su cuaderno, contento.

Marinette cerró sus labios, pensativa, sintiendo resonar esas palabras y las anteriores en su corazón y mente. Tuvo el impulso de preguntar qué más diría el chico, pero al verlo tan concentrado, prefirió no molestarlo y no quería estorbar. Miró sus ejercicios de química incompletos y se dispuso hacerlos como indicaba el libro que había pedido. Fue desarrollándolos paso a paso, absorta en sus cálculos y cuidando de pasar bien las unidades de medidas a otras, comprobando los resultados si eran correctos o no. En una hora, Marinette sintió que había avanzado mucho. Miró hacia la ventana, comenzaba a oscurecer; el otoño ya había llegado y con ello las temperaturas frías, las calles moteadas de hojas caídas y atardeceres más próximos y bellos. París se vestía de marrón, rojo y ocre.

Suspiró y volvió el rostro, sorprendiendo a Nathanaël que la miraba. La piel de su rostro se tornó ligeramente roja, bajó la cabeza hacia sus libros otra vez con el flequillo cubriéndole el perfil.

—Lo siento —escuchó ella.

Marinette ladeó la cabeza, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

—Tienes razón, Nathanaël.

—¿En qué?

—Estoy un poco desanimada—confesó, mirándolo a los ojos.

A Marinette le palpitó fuerte el corazón. Ante todo pronóstico no obstante, él no dijo nada. Sus labios bajaron con desilusión, esperando en vano _esas palabras_ cálidas que Nathanaël siempre le daba en momentos turbulentos de emociones; las que sólo sabía decir él, las que se enterraban en su carne y la hacía recapacitar. Se despidieron en la calle, en las escalinatas de la entrada de la escuela, sin muchas ceremonias.

La noche era particularmente fría y ninguno de los dos llevaba puesto un abrigo; a Marinette no le importaba porque vivía cerca de allí, podía tolerar el gélido aire mordiendo su piel... Cuando vio a Nathanaël darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la parada de autobús, dio un paso hacia él. Ansiosa, todo bullía dentro de ella y gritaba por la atención del joven.

—Nathanaël —lo llamó, con voz angustiada, acercando su mano hacia él como si quisiera detenerlo.

El muchacho se giró hacia ella, interrogante.

Marinette descendió la mirada, sin saber qué decir; se sentía tan confundida para hablar, para pensar, para todo en el último mes... Incluso se permitió sentirse agobiada por sus estudios, ver a sus compañeros de clase tan decididos de su futuro, sus metas tan firmes y ella, todavía flotando en una nube... con sus sueños de ser diseñadora de modas.

Cada vez que le preguntaban a qué deseaba dedicarse en ese _futuro prometedor_ del que todos contaban, podía notar la compasión a sus espaldas, especialmente de sus maestros y de los estudiantes de las universidades que iban a visitar la escuela. Se sentía tan infantil y menospreciada por sus planes, todavía, cincelados de maravilla y encanto, como si no fuesen aterrizados en el mundo real.

—Tú crees que yo pueda... —apretó sus puños, subiendo los hombros—. ¿Crees que pueda ser diseñadora?

Los ojos de Nathanaël se abrieron ligeramente ante la pregunta y se hondaron un segundo después, acompañados por una sonrisa enternecida.

—Claro que puedes, Marinette, ¿quién te ha hecho dudar?

Ella levantó la cabeza, apenada.

—N-nadie...

—No dejes que los demás influyan en tus decisiones —Nathanaël se acercó a ella, tanto así que podría estirar su mano y tocarle la mejilla.

—No es eso... Es —Marinette pareció dudar si decirlo o no—. Veo que todos tienen metas _reales_ y yo... Creo que quedo atrás como una niña.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, riéndose de sí misma, con los nervios floreciendo en su piel. Se estaba mostrando de una forma tan absurda...

—¿Alguien se ha reído de ti? —preguntó él, frenando sus nervios.

—No —contestó Marinette, pero al ver la cara que puso el chico, quiso retractarse de sus palabras—. Está bien, sí, un poco. Pero no es grave, no dijeron nada... Pero su forma de...

—Ignóralos —interrumpió Nathanaël, serio, y ella se quedó absorta por la emoción e intensidad que reflejaban sus ojos turquesa—. Ellos no te conocen, no saben de lo que eres capaz.

Marinette sintió el pecho bullirle de alegría.

—No te menosprecies, no hagas lo que yo hice antes —habló el joven—. Tú hiciste que me diera cuenta de _eso_ , no quiero que permitas que te pase lo mismo. Siempre habrá personas que no tomarán en serio tus decisiones, pero depende de ti demostrarles que sí puedes lograrlas y convertirlo en algo _real_. No lo tomes como cuestión de orgullo, sino como una forma de madurar. Habla con tus padres, ellos sabrán aconsejarte mejor que nadie.

La muchacha bajó el rostro, enmudecida, sin querer romper el ambiente que se había instalado entre él y ella, esa _confianza_ que cultivaron mutuamente, estaba dando sus frutos casi de manera abrumante, Nathanaël sabía decir lo idóneo para su corazón. Recién en ese entonces, Marinette fue consciente de esa confianza que compartían, porque ya no había dificultades para contarle las penas al otro. Las palabras le supieron tan conocidas, que se deshicieron en su corazón con el mismo sentimiento que la embargó aquella tarde en el balcón.

—G-gracias, Nath.

Él le dio un golpecito en la cabeza como si quisiera que a Marinette se le ordenaran las ideas.

— _Auch._

—Discúlpate a ti misma por lo que dijiste —murmuró, afectuoso, retirando su mano—. El pesimismo no te queda bien, Marinette.

Le dijo adiós y se fue, ella no pudo articular sonido alguno; la esencia de Nathanaël fue alejándose de su lado con la lentitud propia de cada despedida. Marinette no quiso que se marchara, apenas consciente todavía de que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a tenerlo cerca, a la vibración de sus palabras y a la esencia de su silueta. Lo miró hasta que desapareció entre las luces de los faroles, el tumulto de gente y el bullicio de los automóviles. Con un sentimiento indeterminado apoderándose de ella, tanto o más gustoso como el burbujeo que le hacía sentir Adrien a veces.

Daría su mayor esfuerzo para subir aún más sus calificaciones y le demostraría todos, al igual que Nathanaël con quienes menospreciaron su arte, que lograría cumplir su sueño.

 **.**

Desde aquella conversación, Marinette se dispuso a subir sus calificaciones, volverse ruda ante el mínimo gesto despectivo que alguien hiciera al escuchar sus planes futuros y no permitir que los sentimientos de tristeza la embargaran. Se había tomado las palabras de Nathanaël en serio; el pesimismo no quedaba bien a ella y no dejaría que gente externa influyera en su ánimo.

La semana de exámenes pasó relativamente rápida, más de lo que se esperaba y, después de esa angustia e incertidumbre que sus compañeros sufrieron, Marinette y Alya pudieron salir a pasear los fines de semana con total libertad. Sus planes se vieron truncados, no obstante, porque las tardes eran cada vez más frescas y las gélidas temperaturas no perdonaban a nadie que estuviese con las defensas bajas, por ello los pasatiempos de ambas se resguardaron entre cuatro paredes, la calefacción encendida y chocolate caliente con queques de arándanos.

Octubre vino deprisa, llevándose consigo todo el follaje de los árboles y dejando a París moteado de colores pardos, rojizos y áureos; todo en la ciudad cambiaba cada vez que llegaba el otoño, adquiría una sensación diferente en la piel, invadida de sentimientos y recuerdos amenos. Aún con su resfriado y con ganas de estar en cama, Marinette iba después de clases a la biblioteca a estudiar, cargada de hojas que los maestros entregaban para sus alumnos, cuadernos y un termo con leche tibia que su madre le daba para su mejora. Siempre pillaba al pelirrojo en el mismo lugar y hora, la joven provocaba un encuentro las primeras veces, pero después se volvió una rutina sentarse a su lado, hablar un poco y estudiar juntos. Todo era más agradable con las sonrisas tímidas, las miradas de reojo y las bromas simplonas.

 _Era agradable estar con él._

Descubrió que seguía estudiando para el examen de admisión a la escuela de bellas artes, Nathanaël leía libros sobre vanguardias artísticas, paisajismo, anatomía para el artista, poesía antigua y medieval, una serie de cosas que Marinette no comprendía. Ella sólo miraba los dibujos desbordantes de detalles que atraían la mirada irremediablemente y comentaba lo hermosos que eran.

Anochecía más temprano y los encuentros después de clases se hicieron más cortos para el desánimo de Marinette, a diferencia de ella, Nathanaël no vivía a solo diez metros de la escuela y su madre, continuamente le recordaba, que anduviera con prudencia y no llegara tarde a casa. La joven extrañó los días largos de verano, donde el sol iluminaba a sus anchas las calles de París hasta bien entrada la tarde. Poco a poco fue echando de menos al muchacho cuando las lluvias intensas no le permitían quedarse en la escuela. Si el clima no empeoraba, Marinette lo encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando y se sentaba junto a él, contenta, olvidando el sentimiento con la fugacidad de una vela apagada por el viento.

Una semana después, no lo encontró. Y los días siguientes tampoco, hablaban durante las clases, pero el muchacho parecía distraído y esquivo, y tan pronto como el maestro de turno daba por finalizado el último bloque, Nathanaël era el primero en salir del salón, apresurado, como si estuviera angustiado _por algo_. Marinette notó de inmediato que el pelirrojo estaba ocultando algo y decidió preguntarle la causa de su comportamiento, controlando sus nervios, cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Alya vio a Marinette preocupada, mirando hacia la puerta con aprensión.

—¿Sucede algo?

La pregunta atrajo a la realidad a Marinette, sacándola abruptamente de sus cavilaciones. ¿Por qué Nathanaël no le decía nada? Si eran tan amigos para contar sus inquietudes al otro... ¿Estaría molesto con ella, por eso se había vuelto tan esquivo?

Ella procuró sonreír a medias, bajando la mirada hacia sus cuadernos que guardaba en su maletín.

—No es nada.

La morena no preguntó más por el bien de ella, sabía de antemano que Marinette prefería pensar a solas sus problemas e inseguridades y, si tenía que ver con Nathanaël, no debía inmiscuirse en aquellos parajes aún.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Nathanaël había llegado con ojeras terribles, su semblante ido y apenado. Marinette no pudo encontrarlo entre los descansos; en el aula estaba durmiendo en su pupitre dando a entender que no quería ser molestado. Algo pasaba y Marinette sentía miedo de preguntar.

Pero sus inquietudes fueron respondidas, abruptamente, durante el transcurso de esa mañana; mientras hacía en parejas una guía de ejercicios, la secretaria de la escuela irrumpió en el aula, abriendo la puerta violentamente.

—¡Nathanaël Kurtzberg!

El grito asustó a todos, sumado al maestro de matemáticas que estaba inclinado enseñándole a Ivan, el proceso de una ecuación.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie del puro susto, con los pelos de punta.

—Ha llamado tu padre, debes ir de inmediato al hospital.

Y para él fue suficiente entender la situación.

El silencio fue sepulcral, al chico le temblaban las manos cuando tomó dinero de su bolso y sacó su celular, dejando sus otras pertenencias tiradas en el mesón. Bajó los escalones corriendo y se marchó. La secretaria pisando sus talones.

 _«Oh, no, Nath...»_

El corazón de Marinette martillaba en su pecho, atemorizada por los hechos y con la incertidumbre devorando su calma.

 _Temió lo peor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

*silencio*

¡ **NO** diré nada!

¿Les ha gustado el cap? Lamento si no ;n;

Con respecto a la inseguridad de Marinette, me agrada la idea de que no sea sólo Nathanaël el que duda de sus planes futuros, sino ambos y se van curando sus temores y complejidades; los dos gustan del _arte_ , pero en ramas distintas que igualmente se conectan bastante. No es una sorpresa decir que cosas como el arte y la literatura, suele cuestionarse mucho cuando alguien decide dedicarse a eso que tanto gusta. Ahora todo es dinero y cuánto se gana. Lo que vivió Marinette es una realidad indiscutida que suele pasar en las escuelas.

Nathanaël también tiene sus dudas, pero como es reservado y ahora confía un poco más en sus habilidades, ya no le preocupa las opiniones ajenas. Marinette es insegura y a veces tiene que recurrir a alguien para armarse de valor (como ocurre con Alya a menudo). Y esta es una de las razones de por qué diablos es tan lindo el Nathanette. Ambos aspiran al arte, pueden poner en duda sus decisiones y habilidades, pero salen adelante, ¿y cómo? Pues recibiendo uno que otro consejo, ¿y cuál es el mejor consejo? Uno que venga de quien lo vive en carne propia.

Auch. Si llega a doler el corazón.

Marinette buscó el consejo de Nathanaël, porque sabía que él la comprendería mejor que nadie.

.

Gracias por leer, **me impresiona la cantidad de lecturas** , algo me dice que vamos, las amantes del Nathanette, cogiendo adeptos xD

 ** _¡Manifiéstense! Nathanaël y Marinette tienen tanto qué compartir._**

 ** _._**

Muuuchas gracias a **Romy 350** (Bienvenida, bella, gracias, gracias por tus palabritas ;A;), **FreedomShips** (¡Bienvenida, también! Gracias por leer y comentar:'3), **Myta.1, Isza-Ritsu Akabane,** **Hannah Reeven** (siento lo de tu abuela xD), **VarelaDCampbell, CharlieMontgomery,** y **Marhaya.** En serio, me hacen endemoneadamente feliz, gracias por esperar las condenadas dos semanas y por hacer que este fic tenga un dulce y grato placer publicar *llantos hard* ;_;

 **TAMBIÉN** gracias por los favoritos, los seguidores en la historia, ¡enoormes gracias!

Responderé los revies durante el finde, ¡los quiero!

*se va llorando, emocionada* **_Gracias por todo el apoyo._**


	14. No llores

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo catorce:** "No llores"

.

.

.

Después de que Alya entregara el cuadernillo al maestro, con el procedimiento y los resultados de los ejercicios, Marinette subió enseguida las escaleras hacia el asiento de Nathanaël. Max había hecho pareja con él, estaba anotando su nombre y el del pelirrojo en la hoja de respuestas antes de ponerse pie para entregarlo como los demás. Las clases de la mañana se dieron por terminadas antes de comenzar la hora de almuerzo.

—Ya chicos —la voz del maestro de matemáticas, dio aviso a quienes aún no hacían entrega del trabajo práctico—. Mi panza está reclamando, me espera un jugoso filete con verduras hecho por mi querida esposa —el hombre sonrió socarrón y se dirigió a la salida, con el libro de clases y los cuadernillos bajo el brazo.

—¡Espere un momento! —Chloé anotaba velozmente, los pasos del profesor eran dramáticamente actuados a cámara lenta. Se escucharon risas.

Marinette suspiró inquieta y preocupada, ajena a su alrededor.

 _«¿Qué ha pasado?»_

Todos los pensamientos que se enredaban en su mente eran negativos y desastrosos, trágicos y oscuros... intentó tranquilizarse, cuando el impulso por escapar de clases y averiguar lo sucedido fue mayor. Quería saber lo sucedido, por sus propios medios, usar el miraculous y...

Negó con la cabeza; los poderes del amuleto no podían ser utilizados con objetivos individualistas, eso lo tenía más que aprendido. Tikki se lo había advertido miles de veces, recalcando los riesgos de cometer tal osadía. Nunca sintió el deseo por quebrantar las reglas, pero ahora, lejos de ser capaz de quitar la preocupación de sus sentires, Marinette estaba casi segura de que el anhelo por saber el estado de Nathanaël, no tenía nada de malo. _Nada de egoísmo._

Guardó las cosas del chico, abatida, resuelta a quedarse a esperar, algo que nunca se le dio del todo bien. Fue tomando los libros de arte que traía el joven consigo, los cuadernos y el estuche; dentro del bolso estaba su libreta de dibujos y, al verla tan escondida, entre el recipiente que contenía el almuerzo y la frondosa bufanda oscura que siempre usaba, una débil sonrisa surcó el rostro de Marinette, al recordar la timidez que todavía mostraba Nathanaël por enseñar su arte.

Marinette se preguntó si habría llevado dinero para ir al hospital...

Cerró la cremallera del bolso, en silencio. Max subía las escaleras para buscar las cosas que dejó junto al asiento de Nathanaël.

—¿Irás a comer, Dupain?

El chico genio acomodó sus gafas, mientras metía el libro y el cuaderno de matemáticas en su maletín. Nadie parecía particularmente preocupado por Nathanaël.

—Claro —ella intentó sonar alegre, pero su rostro la traicionaba. Max no quiso decir nada al respecto, lo que más detestaba era parecer un entrometido.

Las clases transcurrieron con excesiva lentitud, Marinette no prestó atención a ninguna de las explicaciones de los profesores, porque sus pensamientos y temores, la sumieron completamente en el mutismo. Le envió mensajes a Nathanaël y en uno de los descansos lo llamó repetidas veces, pero no respondió. Marinette pasó toda la tarde callada, tragando sus nervios y ocultándolos... Sin lograr, no obstante, esconderlos de Alya. Cuando la maestra Bustie se despidió de sus alumnos, Marinette tomó sus cosas, las de Nathanaël y caminó hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de su amiga.

—¿Irás a verlo? —preguntó Alya, Marinette asintió—. Salúdalo de mi parte.

La muchacha sonrió débilmente y salió corriendo.

Iría a verlo.

Tenía que hacerlo, _porque..._

Sus pasos fueron perdiendo decisión y fuerza al llegar a casa, se quedó parada en la entrada de la pastelería, con el bolso de Nathanaël en sus manos, viendo su propio reflejo en el vidrio oscurecido de los ventanales. Se halló triste, el viento otoñal despeinó su cabello y Marinette no supo qué hacer.

Sabine estaba limpiando los muebles del pan, cuando descubrió a su hija parada tras el ventanal, sin ganas de entrar. Frunciendo el ceño, extrañada, se dirigió hacia ella, preguntándose la razón de su semblante entristecido y agotado. Llevaba algo colgando de sus manos, parecía ida de sí.

—¿Marinette? —se acercó a la entrada, tirando de la puerta de vaivén.

La joven se preguntó si sería correcto ir al hospital: _¿estaría incumbiéndose en un tema muy privado?_ Eran amigos y habían compartido muchas cosas, vivencias, penas y alegrías, tanto en los últimos meses…

Con un nudo en la garganta, deseó saber hasta qué punto Nathanaël la consideraba como su amiga y cuál era el límite que existía entre ambos. Nathanaël seguía confundiéndola en lo más profundo, tanto así, que se sentía incapaz de establecer límites para él...

—¿Sucede algo, hija?

Marinette tuvo unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

—Hola, mamá...

—¿Qué haces aquí parada? —rió, Sabine—. Te enfermarás, está empezando a...

—Algo le ocurrió a Nathanaël —contestó ella en voz baja, interrumpiendo a su madre, con la mirada vidriosa—. A alguien de su familia, tuvo que irse de clases y dejó sus cosas…

Levantó el bolso, el abrigo y la bufanda del joven, enseñándolos a su madre. Sabine ladeó los labios, comprendiendo finalmente el desánimo de su hija. Últimamente, aunque no había comentado nada de ello, observaba a Marinette mucho más cercana al muchacho, más atenta, cálida y afectuosa; hablaba de él a menudo durante la cena e iba a visitarlo.

Sabine comprendía, más que nadie, esos silencios sobrecogedores de lo que padecía su hija al experimentar los primeros sentimientos del enamoramiento.

—Ya veo… Puedes ir mañana a entregarle sus cosas, ¿no crees?

Marinette observó a su madre a los ojos, sin esperar su respuesta, y dejó caer sus párpados, deprimida. Sus intenciones habían sido leídas como el agua.

—Quiero ir a verlo —confesó.

Sabine le quitó suavemente el bolso de las manos, Marinette no parecía dispuesta a soltar el abrigo, ni la bufanda.

—Sé que os lleváis bien y se han vuelto muy unidos, pero hay momentos en los que solamente la familia debe estar presente, hija.

Ella suspiró.

—Pero yo…

Marinette conocía la familia de Nathanaël, a sus padres, su abuela, primos y tíos...

 _No era un completa desconocida, ¿verdad?_

—Puedes llamarlo si quieres —Sabine le acarició la mejilla, preocupada de ver a Marinette afectada por la situación—. Pero hay momentos en los que tenemos que dar un espacio.

Marinette mordió sus labios, pensando si era lo correcto o no, al final, aunque no se sentía aliviada por el consejo, escuchó las palabras de su madre. Tenía razón, en momentos tan delicados como el que Nathanaël podría estar pasando, lo mejor era dar un espacio. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, intentando sonreír.

—Hoy dormiré temprano... —dijo, llevándose las pertenencias de Nathanaël a su cuarto, las ilusiones rotas y el corazón sangrando por la ambivalencia de sus emociones.

 _«¿Tanto le afecta el hecho de que a Nathanaël le ocurriese algo?»_

Sabine se sorprendió un poco del desconsuelo de su hija.

—¿No cenarás?

Ella negó con la cabeza, ya avanzando por la pastelería.

—No tengo hambre.

Subió las escaleras después de saludar a su padre y desearle buenas noches. El cielo ya estaba oscurecido y salpicado de estrellas; Marinette cerró las puertas de su ventana, esperando que Tikki saliera de su bolso en espera de explicaciones. Con el abrigo de Nathanaël aún entre sus brazos, se dispuso a contemplar la ciudad moteada de luces.

—Marinette... —llamó la kwami, advirtiendo la tristeza de su dueña. La joven parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el exterior a través del velo de las cortinas.

—¿Crees que sea lo correcto quedarme aquí?

—Si no lo hicieras, desobedecerías a tus padres. Tu madre tiene razón, en asuntos familiares, no siempre es bueno interferir.

—No es interferir, Tikki, es apoyar. Nath es mi amigo —aclaró.

La seriedad de Marinette dejó atónita a Tikki.

—No es bueno seguir siempre los sentimientos... —continuó ella, confusa—. Pero él...

—Te preocupa —completó el ser diminuto, flotando tras a ella—. ¿Nathanaël se ha vuelto importante para ti, Marinette?

Tikki se lamentó de que la oscuridad de la habitación hiciera poco claras las expresiones de la joven. Marinette dudó si responder aquella pregunta con tanta facilidad... En los últimos meses, Nathanaël se había convertido en muchas cosas para ella. La mayoría de ellas indescifrables y abrumadoras, otras escondidas que temía descubrir. Que le dejaban el corazón destrozado de ansiedad e incertidumbre cuando percibía su presencia cerca de ella, su mirada, su sonrisa, todo lo que era de él.

Nathanaël se había ganado un lugar en su vida que no estaba para marcharse en un tiempo más.

Sino para quedarse, largamente, siempre que él quisiese.

—Sí —titubeó, parpadeando confundida de que la respuesta saliera ligera en su boca, pero pesada en su corazón. El nudo le subió a la garganta, reprimiendo otras palabras que el pecho deseaba aliviar.

Tikki suspiró cansada.

Marinette guardó silencio, apretando el abrigo de Nathanaël contra su vientre, nerviosa, en espera de la aprobación de Tikki.

—Está bien, vayamos a verlo, pero tendremos que esperar a que tus padres estén durmiendo. Ponte el pijama y finge que descansas. No pueden atraparnos... Y debes recordar que la transformación es imperfecta y dura muy poco tiempo cuando la usas para tu propia conveniencia —recordó Tikki con un dedo acusador.

—¡Gracias, Tikki! —la muchacha la tomó entre sus manos y le dio un beso en su cabecita.

 **.**

Era la una de madrugada cuando el celular de Marinette vibró seguidamente, avisando mensajes nuevos; la joven dio un respingo del susto al escuchar el sonido de las notificaciones. Se refregó un ojo, intentado despertar y entrecerró los párpados, encandilada por el brillo de la pantalla, al apretar el botón de desbloqueo. Al ver la hora que era se sentó abruptamente en su cama, tensa.

 _«¡Me quedé dormida!»,_ exclama en su mente, sintiendo arder la cara.

Tikki dejó escapar un pequeño gritito del susto, el movimiento brusco de su dueña la empujó a los pies de la cama.

—Oh, lo siento, Tikki —se disculpó Marinette, susurrando para que no la escucharan sus padres. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar y Marinette se dispuso a ver qué sucedía, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir mensajes a esta hora.

Eran de Alya.

Ella sabía que estaba en casa y que su deseo por ver al pelirrojo resultó frustrado.

Terminó de leer los mensajes con un nudo en la garganta y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, ahora comprendía por qué Nathanaël estaba tan cansado, deprimido y esquivo durante las dos últimas semanas. Al verla tan afectada, Tikki se colocó frente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, alarmada.

—Es la abuela de Nathanaël... Tuvo un colapso, está internada en el hospital.

Hubo un silencio atronador. Marinette se llevó el teléfono al pecho, apretando sus párpados para no llorar; imaginándose el dolor que sufriría Nathanaël por lo ocurrido, siempre bromeaba con él de que era un _niño de abuela_ , admirando la preocupación y el amor que le tenía a su familia.

 _«¿Por qué decidió cargar esto solo?»_ , se preguntó, ella, _«¿por qué no me ha contado nada?»_

Miró hacia el frente, la fotografía que se tomaron en el parque de atracciones, ahora enmarcada y colgada en la pared frente a su cama, inundó sus ojos, que ardían por llorar. La sonrisa de Nathanaël le rompió el corazón.

No esperó más.

Marinette se puso de pie, llamó a Tikki y salió por la buhardilla, surcando el cielo nocturno a toda velocidad, colgándose de los techos y edificios para llegar al lugar al que Alya le había indicado. Aterrizó en la azotea del hospital a duras penas, porque el traje no estaba en su forma completa y debía hacer un esfuerzo mayor para desplazarse y girar por el aire.

Buscó la puerta que daba a las escaleras para llegar a los pisos inferiores y bajó a toda prisa, corrió por los pasillos, mirando los rostros de quienes se hallaban a su alrededor. Intentando encontrar al muchacho o alguien de su familia, sin detenerse por el cansancio.

 **.**

Nathanaël estaba sentado en uno de los asientos dispuestos en los pasillos de la clínica, junto a la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba su abuela. Esperaba los resultados de los exámenes y a sus padres que habían ido a hablar con el doctor. Aún con sus nervios, el corazón martillando en el pecho por el miedo y la incertidumbre, el rostro del joven no demostraba, nada más allá, que un cansancio debido al desvelo. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, mirando sus palmas abiertas…

Intentó jugar con la liga que usaba para amarrar su cabello, queriendo distraerse, pero la imagen de su abuela llevada por una camilla, inconsciente y pálida como la nieve, volvió a despertar su odio propio y la impotencia por no lograr ayudarla a tiempo. Las lágrimas punzaban en los bordes de sus ojos apresuradas por salir y aliviar, aunque fuese un poco, la carga que obstruía su respirar, no se permitió llorar, no obstante, porque sabía que no ayudaría a mejorar la salud de su abuela.

Ahora todo lo que intentara era inútil.

—¡Nathanaël!

El chico giró la cabeza hacia la voz inconfundible, Marinette apareció al otro lado del pasillo, respirando agitadamente, en pijama y con el cabello enmarañado sobre sus hombros.

—M-Marinette... —él abrió sus ojos sin creer que estuviera allí.

La muchacha corrió hacia él y, antes de que Nathanaël se pusiera de pie, sorprendido, ella se puso de rodillas frente suyo, atrayendo la atención de los médicos y enfermeros que pasaban. Lo tomó de uno de sus brazos, volviéndolo a sentar. Tocó sus manos, apretándolas como si así pudiera demostrar su calor y lo miró a los ojos.

—Nath... ¿Estás bien? Estuve, estuve sin poder dormir y decidí venir, lamento si parezco una entrometida, pero... Yo me preocupé por ti. No contestaste mis llamadas, ¡contesta mis llamadas, maldición! P-por qué no pudiste... —la voz se le quebró—. Somos amigos, ¿no? Te fuiste así de clases y no me...

La joven se deshizo en llantos sin poder controlar sus emociones, hablando sin detenerse un segundo siquiera para recuperar el aliento, le temblaba la voz y la angustia estaba en cada una de sus expresiones. Él la observó entre sorprendido y preocupado, escuchándola atentamente. Y cuando pareció que ella ya había dicho todo lo que tenía dentro, diciéndole que era un idiota, reprochando hasta la últimas de sus tontas acciones por evitarla, agravando su preocupación, le sonrió, cansado, pero contento. Sin decir nada ante el semejante discurso, apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Marinette, queriendo hallar consuelo en su cercanía.

Marinette se quedó quieta ante el tacto, arrodillada en el piso, percibió cómo el cuerpo del chico temblaba y una débil sonrisa surcó su entristecido rostro, comprendiendo todo su dolor. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda del joven, abrazándolo como su postura le permitía, entregando todo de sí para él.

—No llores, yo... —se detuvo, sentía la garganta apretada y le impedía hablar. No había reparado en lo que Nathanaël deseaba hacer en realidad acercándose de esa manera—. Estaré aquí, puedes llorar si quieres, nadie te verá, te lo aseguro...

Él suspiró entrecortadamente, escuchando sus palabras y conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero al sentir que Marinette le acariciaba el cabello no pudo impedir que la sal se derramara por sus mejillas, recordando las caricias pasadas que su abuela le daba, cuando era pequeño, antes de dormir

 **.**

Marinette apretó los párpados cuando escuchó voces conocidas de un hombre y una mujer. Alguien le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza, desenredándolo con un cariño que le recordaba los mimos que recibía de su padre a menudo. La joven abrió sus ojos un poco, recién tomando consciencia de su alrededor, tenía la mejilla apoyada en algo suave y cálido y estaba tapada por una frazada. La luz blanca hirió en sus pupilas y levantó una mano para cubrirse de la molesta sensación.

—Despertaste —esa voz la conocía, era dulce y amable. Una melena roja apareció en su campo de visión y ella frunció el ceño, sin creerse de estarlo viendo—. ¿Marinette?

—¿Ah?

—Sigue dormida —dijo otra voz, riéndose. Marinette levantó la cabeza abruptamente con los ojos bien abiertos al reconocer de inmediato a la dueña de aquella risa. Era la abuela de Nath que estaba sentada en la cama, mirándola.

—¡Abuela!

La mujer mayor sonrió.

—Hola, querida, tanto tiempo sin verte.

La muchacha se acercó a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Espero que esto no sea un sueño —lloriqueó—. Nath estaba muy preocupado por usted y... Y yo también.

—Es mi abuela —aclaró el joven. Pero Marinette estaba tan sorprendida de ver a la anciana con sus cinco sentidos puestos que no tomó en cuenta las palabras del pelirrojo.

La joven lloró conmovida durante un rato, limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños de su pijama, la piel enrojecida de sus mejillas y ojeras, hinchándose otra vez. Agradeció al cielo por el bienestar de la mujer mayor y por el rostro de Nathanaël que irradiaba felicidad, borrando toda tristeza sentida, horas atrás. Le dolía verlo lastimado, se supo más afectada de lo que imaginó. Marinette solo quería ver sonrisas en él, carcajadas simplonas y su timidez.

Los dos se habían quedado dormidos en el cuarto de la anciana, sentados en unas bancas con el torso apoyado en la cama, esperando a que la mujer despertase dado lo apremiantes que habían sido los resultados de los exámenes y el diagnóstico del doctor.

—Me haces muy feliz de que hayas venido a verme, jovencita —confesó la abuela de Nathanaël, el blanco de la bata la hacía ver más delgada—. Pero verás, soy una mujer fuerte, no me dejo afectar por estas cosas. Esto sólo fue un contratiempo.

Marinette curvó sus labios a medias, entusiasmada por el ánimo de la abuela.

—Su buen humor está intacto, me alegro de verla al igual que siempre —enseñó sus dientes en una sonrisa que se hundió en sus mejillas. Tomó una de las manos de la anciana y la acarició.

Nathanaël contemplaba la escena en silencio, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia su compañera; ahora que todo había salido de maravillas y podía estar más consciente de su alrededor, le intrigaba saber la causa de las ropas que llevaba la joven.

—No puedes llamarlo un contratiempo —contradijo Nathanaël, cruzado de brazos—. Un colapso respiratorio y tener dióxido de carbono a montones en la sangre no es algo simple.

Marinette bajó la mirada, un poco nerviosa por la intromisión del joven. No era para asustarse, no obstante, Nathanaël siempre solía regañar a su abuela, a menudo, por sus imprudencias. Preocupado sólo como él podía ser, la llamaba desde la escuela para recordarle los medicamentos que debía tomar a ciertas horas. Marinette más que nadie lo sabía, porque tanto tiempo juntos lo ameritaba y frecuentemente lo veía atento a las necesidades de la anciana. Esa era una de sus razones para bromearle que era un _niño de abuela._

—Pero ya estoy bien, eso es lo importante, Nathanaël. Tienes que recordar que mis años buenos ya pasaron, es normal que a estas alturas el cuerpo se agote.

Él suspiró y Marinette lo miró de soslayo, notando la decepción en sus ojos.

Tuvo la intención de decir algo para animarlo, pero algo atrajo su atención. Su celular estaba vibrando con la melodía del despertador. La joven sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pijama con el alma en un hilo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¿Qué sucede?

Marinette deslizó las cortinas de la ventana, el cielo estaba apenas esclarecido.

—¡Es tarde! —respondió, dándose la vuelta—. Debo irme, lo siento.

—¿No te quedarás? Mis padres fueron por comida, debes de tener hambre —convino Nathanaël.

La joven caminó hacia la puerta, agitando una mano.

—No puedo, lo siento... Yo..., disculpe —dijo, dirigiéndose a la anciana—. Me siento aliviada de que se encuentre bien, pero debo irme. Vendré a visitarla durante la tarde. Por favor no se sobre esfuerce y escuche al doctor.

La abuela le enseñó una sonrisa curiosa, llena de complicidad.

—Comprendo, querida, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi nieto y preocuparos por mí.

Marinette se sonrojó levemente—. A-adiós —giró hacia la puerta y salió, Nathanaël fue a seguirla.

—Marine-

—No me sigas —pidió la muchacha acomplejada de su situación, dando zancadas largas por el pasillo del segundo piso. Tenía que subir las escaleras hacia la azotea y transformarse, esperaba que Tikki tuviese energías para soportar unos minutos.

—Marinette, no es buena idea que estés sola a estas horas.

—Oh, no te preocupes, he estado en situaciones peores —avanzó deprisa—. Tomaré un taxi.

—Oye —Nathanaël la tomó de la muñeca, interrumpiendo su andar al darse cuenta que ella no lo escuchaba—. No, quédate.

Marinette se quedó atónita y muda al verlo hablar así, pocas veces veía a Nathanaël exigiendo algo. El silencio entre ambos hizo que Nathanaël se percatara de lo impulsivo que había sido; la sangre subió hasta sus mejillas.

—Disculpa —la soltó—. Lo que quise decir es... Quiero que te quedes. No te vayas, tus padres saben que estás aquí, ¿no? No creo que ellos se opongan a que estés hasta la mañana.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de los labios de Marinette, siendo más revelador que una respuesta.

—Ese es el problema —canturreó—. Me escapé de casa, _ja, já._

Nathanaël parpadeó.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? No quería preguntarlo porque pensé que era un poco imprudente, pero, ¿por qué estás en pijama?

Ahora Marinette se encontraba en dilemas, más de los que ya concebía. Recurrió a lo que mejor se le daba para su desgracia.

—Le pedí el favor a Alya, su madre trabaja hasta muy tarde en el hotel de Chloé y me trajo hasta aquí.

Eso sonaba muy razonable y probable.

Al ver que Nathanaël no respondía, ella suspiró. La noche no la había destinado a contar los problemas que tuvo para llegar a la clínica, ni de las mentiras y el cansancio. Se recriminó por no haber previsto su situación actual.

—Verás... —comenzó ella—. Iba a visitarte después de salir de clases, pero mamá no me dejó. No lo hizo porque no quisiera que fuera a verte... —se detuvo—. En momentos como estos el apoyo más necesario es de la familia y mamá no quería que incomodara. Decidí escaparme por la noche y fingí que dormía, pero estaba tan cansada que dormí. Alya me envió mensajes durante la madrugada, su madre se encontró con la secretaria de la escuela en el restaurante del hotel, habló con ella y le contó lo ocurrido con tu abuela. Me escapé para verte, fue mi última opción —terminó por decir, soltando una risita, mientras se acomodaba el cabello sobre los hombros, nerviosa y deseando que el chico le creyera.

Nathanaël la observó atentamente con un brillo lleno de cariño en sus ojos verdeazulados, de profundo agradecimiento.

—No quería causarte tantos problemas —murmuró, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Marinette perdió el habla, el apuro por marcharse y los nervios. Sintió la respiración del joven en la piel de su oreja, el aroma de sus ropas y el calor de su cuerpo. Apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de él, aturdida por las sensaciones del corazón.

—Gracias, Marinette.

Cuando se alejó de ella, Marinette se lamentó de las distancias. Se miraron un poco, algo avergonzados y sonrojados.

—A-adiós...

Le dio la espalda y se marchó.

Nathanaël se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus tejanos, con la sensación del cuerpo de Marinette todavía latiendo en su pecho, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su abuela.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para entrar, sus padres lo miraban con una cara llena de complicidad, asomados por el marco de la puerta.

Habían visto todo.

—¿Acabas de tomar la iniciativa y abrazaste a esa chica? —preguntó su padre, alzando las cejas, socarrón.

Su abuela se largó a reír, coreada por las carcajadas sonoras de su hija. El alboroto en la habitación hizo sonreír a la enfermera que tomaba la presión de la anciana.

—No conocía es faceta de ti —exclama y se sonroja la madre de Nathanaël, con una mano en los labios.

—Oh, la dulce juventud —exclamó su padre, tomando de las manos a su esposa—. Nuestro hijo está creciendo, amor.

—Ugh, ¡déjenme, ya! —reclamó el chico con las mejillas ardiendo en un rojo carmesí.

Todo volvió a la normalidad con excesiva rapidez.

 **.**

Marinette sobrevolaba los cielos a toda velocidad, agotada por todo el esfuerzo que debía ejercer en cada movimiento para girar y elevarse en el aire a una altura adecuada. Le costaba aceptar las limitaciones del traje. En una situación normal, cuando debía salvar a otros, apenas sentía el corazón acelerado por el cansancio, la falta de aire o fatiga después de una pelea intensa.

Cuando divisó su casa, dio un último esfuerzo para impulsarse y entró por la buhardilla. Aterrizó torpemente, ya sin aire en los pulmones y con los brazos adoloridos por soportar su peso, se dejó caer en el suelo y Tikki apareció a su lado un segundo después, con la misma expresión de cansancio que ella. La joven intentó recuperar el aliento antes de ponerse de pie otra vez.

—Te daré algo de comer —dijo, bajando las escaleras. Buscó leche en la nevera y frutas. Subió a trompicones y le entregó la comida al kwami que no tenía energías ni para mantenerse flotando en el aire.

La joven se desplomó en su cama, realizada por su travesía. Dejó caer la cortina oscura de sus ojos y se abandonó al sueño, abrazando el muñeco de trapo de _Evillustrator,_ ya sin penas ni angustias.

—Has sido muy imprudente, Marinette —negó con la cabeza Tikki, a sabiendas que ella ya no la podía oír.

.

.

.

* * *

Puede que quizás no haya quedado tan triste como todos esperaban. Yo soy amante del angst, hasta la médula, es lo que más me gusta escribir y leer. Una de las personillas hermosas que leen este fic ha sido víctima de mis escritos llenos de ansgt *risa malvada* Pero, siendo sincera, la personalidad de los personajes habla por sí sola, es imposible hacer algo triste, jodidamente triste. Menos con la familia de Nath.

Esto no es lo más angst que he escrito, tengo fics peores x''D

No sé si lo recuerdan, pero en este capi ocurren muchas ataduras de cabos, de caps anteriores. En el siguiente también, que es una especie de transición entre este y los siguientes capítulos. Aquí vamos haciendo las cosas a paso lento.

¿Les ha gustado? De no ser así, les debo una disculpa, este capítulo me tiene muy nerviosa y lo subo casi temiendo sus reacciones. La cancioncita que inspiró este capi es bien dulce/triste. Es una melodía de caja musical de los primeros animes que vi en mi infancia. Si alguien quiere saber, me pregunta ;)

 **Muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer.** Sentir tanto amor por parte de ustedes me alegra el día y hacen que, todo el esfuerzo que puse en esta historia, haya valido la pena. Estoy muy agradecida, desde el fondo de mi corazón de mazapán.

* * *

Muuuchas gracias a **Alice De Oz (¡** Bienvenida, linda! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;u; ), **Myta.1** (Me dio risita tu comentario, hay que apoyar al muchacho x''D. Marinette apeló al consejo, pues!), **Isza-Ritsu Akabane** (¡bonita! Yo espero con ansias tu fic askjalskj), **Marhaya** (Malvada, sufre con este peque-cap-ansgt *le entierra un puñal*), **CharlieMontgomery** (Oh, Charlie, tus palabras me conmueven. Darcy sufrió el silencioso avance del enamoramiento, me encanta ese hombre ;A; ), **Ice's butterfly's** (¡Bienveniida! Muchas gracias por leer y opinar tan bien del fic ;u; ), **HaruhiMizuhi** (Bienvenida, bella, gracias, gracias por tus lindas palabritas ;A; Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el desarrollo del fic) **,** **VarelaDCampbell** (No te preocupes, querida, por mucho que te tarde. Valoro que leas mis historias, pese a tu poco tiempo ;n; ), **Dwak** (¡Hola, bienvenida! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, jaja, no te preocupes, espero que te guste este capi), **Hannah Reeven** (me atrasé un día en la actua, siento que estés perdida :C, mi culpa), **Romy350** (Qué linda eres, muchas gracias, Romy, en serio *llantos*).

* * *

 **Muchas gracias, otra vez, en serio ;_;**

TAMBIÉN gracias por los favoritos, los seguidores en la historia, **¡enoormes gracias!**

Me retiro llorando *se limpia los mocos con un trapo*

Bye~

PD: Lamento si no pude responder sus reviews, empecé las clases otra vez en la universidad y las prácticas a terreno me tienen yendo de un lugar a otro, lo siento; ahora responderé! Estoy dispuesta a recibir tomatazos como siempre!


	15. Verdades y cercanía

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo quince:** "Verdades y cercanía"

.

.

.

—¿Dupain-Cheng?

La susodicha levantó la cabeza como un resorte, pálida, al escuchar su nombre; la entrega de exámenes jamás sería un evento exento de dramatismo e incertidumbre para los estudiantes. El maestro de historia extendió unas hojas frente a ella. Y Marinette se preguntó cómo fue capaz de responder semejante examen hacía dos semanas atrás.

—¿Qué? —fue lo que apenas pudo decir.

—Vuestro examen, felicidades, has sacado la mejor calificación.

La cara de Marinette era un poema, recibió las hojas con los ojos bien abiertos tan atónita como Chloé que la miraba desde su puesto.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó Alya a su lado, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Adrien se giró hacia ella igualmente para felicitarla por su logro:

—Whoa, eres fantástica, Marinette.

Ella guardó silencio, mientras duraba la impresión propia, al ver su calificación. Antes habría actuado tímidamente, sonrojada, al recibir un elogio del muchacho que se encontraba frente suyo. El tiempo y las experiencias lograron, no obstante, despojarla de esos nerviosismos, hasta el punto de poder actuar con naturalidad. Marinette chasqueó la lengua con aires de grandeza, imitando las poses que hacía Alya cuando terminaba una conversación teniendo la razón.

—Já, lo sé.

Llegó a casa gritando como una chiquilla, enseñando la calificación a sus padres, saltando como la colegiala que era. Los tres se pusieron a saltar y bailotear de la emoción en la sala de ventas, su euforia se vio repentinamente interrumpida cuando un cliente ingresó.

Sus padres retomaron la compostura inmediatamente y Sabine se dispuso a atender al cliente con toda la seriedad del mundo, sin dejar de sentirse feliz por su hija. Mientras el hombre se decidía entre dos pasteles expuestos apetitosamente tras la vitrina, Sabine le llevó a Marinette un trozo de tarta de fresas para que comiera.

Marinette y su padre entraron hacia la panadería riéndose, parloteando de lo lindo mientras Sabine envolvía los pasteles que el cliente había querido. La boca de Marinette embetunada de azúcar empolvada por el primer mordisco.

—¿Qué pensará? —dijo ella, refiriéndose a la reacción del hombre que conversaba con Sabine.

—Pues nada, que somos una familia muy unida.

Marinette sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

La campanilla de la puerta de entrada volvió a sonar y los ojos de Marinette se vieron atraídos por el tintineo, estaba hablando con su padre animadamente en la panadería, se sorprendió de quien se trataba. En la entrada se encontraba un joven alto y espigado, iba vestido con pantalones de tela y un abrigo negro, la bufanda que llevaba alrededor de su cuello era tan frondosa y enorme que tapaba gran parte de su rostro, apenas descubriendo el puente de su nariz, de no ser por el inconfundible color de sus ojos, Marinette no lo hubiera reconocido con una simple mirada, porque el gorro que llevaba cubría su fogosa melena, dejando a la vista su frente.

Nathanaël levantó una mano a modo de saludo al verla al fondo. Ella sonrió escondidamente, adivinando la razón de porqué estaba tan abrigado; la explicación era tan clara como el agua... La abuela de Nath estaba mejorando de salud, sólo eso explicaba el exceso de ropa. Marinette le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla, uno a su madre y se marchó con él a caminar, limpiando su boca llena de azúcar con los dedos.

Fueron al parque que estaba frente a su casa, estaba por oscurecer y las gélidas temperaturas de otoño mordían la piel, nadie que no estuviera lo suficientemente abrigado osaba asomar la nariz al exterior caída la tarde. Marinette se lamentó de que el clima y lo lejos que vivía Nathanaël de ella, impidieran que ambos pudiesen perderse por las calles adoquinadas de París.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Marinette.

Nathanaël no había ido a clases durante una semana, porque quería cuidar a su abuela y no estaba dispuesto a dejar sola a su madre en una emergencia; Marinette iba a prestarle sus apuntes después de clases para que no perdiera el ritmo, entre sonrojos por las bromas de las mujeres, la cara furiosa de Nath y los murmullos por doquier.

—Bien, no es como si no nos hubiéramos visto —ríe el muchacho, caminando a su lado, con el vaho acompañando sus palabras.

La noche era fría. Marinette se estremeció un poco, había olvidado sus guantes y la bufanda, escondió las manos heladas en los bolsillos de su gabardina rosa, sin decir nada, extrañamente quería estar con él.

—Es cortesía —contestó Marinette, ceñuda—. ¿Tu abuela?

—Mejor, ya sabes, es fuerte.

Ella sonrió.

—Definitivamente eres un niño de abuela —comentó Marinette, llevándose las manos tras la espalda, repentinamente contenta y entusiasmada de poner al chico de mal humor. Incluso llegó a olvidar el frío que sentía.

—¿Eh? ¿Sigues con eso? —sonrió—. Bueno, creo que lo soy. No siempre fue así, ¿sabes? Cuando era niño solía enojarme con ella a menudo. No importa cuánto crezca, siempre me asustará su disciplina. Sobre todo, ese horrible bastón.

—¿Disciplina? —inquiere ella con curiosidad, inclinándose hacia adelante—. ¿Eras un chico de problemas?

—Pues... —él pareció dudar—. Cuando era pequeño era muy maldadoso, según ella. Vivía en una zona alejada de la ciudad y podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparme por cosas como los vehículos, gente mala o perderme. Era un pueblo muy pequeño y, al parecer, no les agradaba a mis vecinos. Me excluían la mayoría de las veces de los juegos, pero hubo una vez en que no pude soportar sus burlas. Antes no me importaba lo que la gente opinara de mí, creo que eso es lo más genial de ser niño, desde ese día les hice bromas pesadas por no querer jugar conmigo. No podía vengarme de mis primos, porque eran familia, pero sí podía de mis vecinos.

Marinette se quedó observándolo, parecía contento recordar esos momentos. No podía imaginarse a un Nathanaël pequeño siendo maldadoso.

—¿No tenías amigos?

—Nop.

Ella curvó sus labios con cierta pena—. Qué triste...

—Fue solo una vez. Mi abuela me amenazó con su bastón y me castigó, odié ese bastón —confesó con una risa—. Pero después de llorar en el jardín, me horneó galletas y me pidió perdón. Mamá no se lo perdonó nunca.

La historia era tan agridulce como nostálgica.

La joven sintió que le estallaría el pecho al escucharlo reír, girando el rostro con lentitud hacia el frente, se obligó a retomar la compostura y tranquilizar los latidos dolorosos de su corazón. Estaba comportándose de una manera que no entendía, sentía las mejillas ardiendo, pero se cuestionó si se debía por el frío o por el nerviosismo interno.

—Eras muy enérgico, ¿eh? No sabía que eras vengativo, Nath.

El chico sonrió de medio lado—. Nunca me llevé bien con la gente, siempre fui retraído y callado, supongo que no tuve las cualidades para sociabilizar desde niño. Me volvía enérgico cuando alguien me lastimaba, por eso me vengaba con ellos, las niñas me decían que era un debilucho y yo les tiraba las trenzas.

Marinette se quedó boquiabierta ante la última revelación.

—¡Sí que eras malo!

—Te lo dije...

Rieron un poco, ella nerviosa y él melancólico. Nathanaël casi olvidaba de por qué había ido a visitar a Marinette por la conversación, la invitó a sentarse en unas de las bancas junto a la pileta, las luces de los faroles alargaban las sombras de los árboles y el vaho se iba elevando entre el aire gélido de la tarde y su tibia respiración.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —murmuró Marinette.

Sus brazos se rozaban y Nathanaël suspiró una gran bocanada de aire, buscando las palabras propicias. Se quitó el gorro y su cabello se deslizó como agua por las facciones de su rostro, tenía la punta de su nariz colorada por el frío. Marinette se preguntó cuándo había sido el día en que Nathanaël había crecido tanto… Parecía que con el último verano había madurado su rostro, la postura de su cuerpo y su mirada.

El chico giró la cabeza hacia ella y Marinette sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, asustada de que sus pensamientos habrían alcanzado a materializarse en palabras.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo nerviosa.

—Quiero contarte algo, Marinette, mi abuela me lo pidió...

Las expresiones de su rostro volvieron a tranquilizarse, Marinette se quedó callada de pronto, retomando la seriedad.

—C-claro yo... Te escucho.

—No tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo en el hospital, quería contarte lo que había pasado, pero no me encontraba de ánimos.

—Lo entiendo —interrumpió Marinette—. No tienes que decirme cosas tan personales, supongo que...

—No es eso —negó Nathanaël con la cabeza, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Si te cuento esto es porque confío en ti. Y mereces saberlo.

Marinette titubeó unas palabras, miró hacia sus propias manos que las tenía sobre su regazo, contrariada y confusa.

—Está bien, puedes seguir entonces...

Él sonrió.

—¿Es muy grave lo que le sucedió? —quiso saber la joven.

—Estará en tratamiento, al parecer los medicamentos ya no le hacen el mismo efecto que antes —Nathanaël desvió sus ojos de ella hacia la pileta, meditabundo por los hechos—. Mi abuela vino a vivir con nosotros por su salud. Ella vivía en el mismo pueblo donde nací, era bastante independiente y no le gustaba molestar, decía que podía cuidarse sola. Mi madre siempre fue apegada a ella desde niña por ser la única mujer de todos sus hijos, íbamos siempre a visitarla porque mamá nunca se perdonó irse de su lado cuando mi padre consiguió un trabajo mejor aquí en París. Un día se desmayó en plena calle porque no había tomado sus medicamentos y decidimos traerla con nosotros.

»Mi abuela sufre de anemia crónica desde muy joven, nunca fue un problema para ella, pero hubieron problemas familiares con algunos de mis tíos y ella no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y se desmayó, porque ya no tomaba los medicamentos debido a las preocupaciones —el chico dejó caer sus labios con tristeza—. Lo que ocurrió hace diez días atrás no fue por los mismos problemas, el doctor dijo que su anemia se hace difícil de tratar por la edad y los medicamentos no son del todo efectivos. Puede ocurrir otra vez y quizás agravarse con el tiempo...

Hubo un silencio, el viento sopló alrededor de ellos y Marinette no supo qué decir. La ambivalencia de sus emociones la arrastraron hacia sus pensamientos más recónditos, deprimentes y conflictivos; la abuela de Nathanaël era una mujer maravillosa, la ausencia de su presencia volvería gris el entorno... No se imaginaba al chico sin hablar de ella, llamarla por su nombre cuando se enojaba...

Marinette tenía sus familiares lejos de ella, no comprendía bien la cercanía de una abuela hasta el punto de sólo escuchar sus pasos y reconocerla, el cariño de un beso en su mejilla, las miradas furtivas de gracia, los abrazos de consuelo cuando mamá la regañara y las despedidas dolorosas cuando la visita terminaba. Esos recuerdos eran borrosos porque apenas latían dentro de su memoria de la niña que fue.

La joven rodeó el brazo derecho del muchacho, todavía callados, sin interrumpir esa delicada línea de equilibrio entre la tranquilidad y el apuro del llanto, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, entristecida por él. En momentos así, los acercamientos entre ambos habían dejado de ser vergonzosos hasta cierto punto, cuando el otro parecía roto y las ganas de reconfortar con el calor propio se hacían inmensas hasta volverse insoportables.

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que el cielo oscureció en su totalidad y las sombras se volvieron más lúgubres, las polillas circundaron la luz de los faroles, inquietas y temblorosas. Hacía frío, pero tanto Nathanaël como Marinette ya no sintieron el roce gélido del otoño sobre la piel de sus rostros.

—No te asustes —murmuró la muchacha, incorporándose—. Yo no tengo recuerdos de mi abuela cuando pequeña, no viene a París desde que era niña, pero sé que es una mujer muy dulce y amable. Creo que lo mejor es no dejarse llevar por los pensamientos negativos y olvidar el miedo.

—No —dijo Nathanaël, viendo sus guantes de terciopelo negro con las palmas extendidas—. No tengo miedo, ella es fuerte y sé lo que está a mi alcance; mi deber es darle todo el amor que tengo, cuidarla, hacerla feliz... Ella ya no le teme a la muerte.

Marinette quería evitar aquel término, pero Nathanaël no parecía mayormente afectado.

—Lloré esa vez porque no había dimensionado todavía lo que era perderla. Y fue por la sorpresa de que, lo que estuvimos con mi madre evitando por una semana desde que empezó a decaer, ocurrió. Me sentí mal por no haber cuidado de mi abuela como se lo prometí a mi madre. Después de que te fuiste del hospital ella se quedó conmigo y me pidió que no tuviera miedo —una carcajada escapó de su garganta al recordar la charla—. Dijo que no iba a morir porque lo había decidido así.

La joven sonrió al escuchar la decisión de la anciana.

—Gracias por contarme esto, Nathanaël —confesó Marinette, mirándolo a los ojos. Tenían un color tan bonito incluso en la noche—. Me hace feliz que puedas confiar en mí.

« _Es lo que estuve esperando por meses_ » pensó.

Nathanaël no dijo nada, se quitó los guantes y tomó las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas, adivinando lo frías que estaban por la palidez de su piel. Calentó las manos de ella con su propio calor y le entregó sus guantes, que lucían enormes junto a las diminutas manos femeninas.

—Úsalos, estás helada. No quiero que tu madre piense que te saqué sólo para pillar un resfriado —se quitó la bufanda y la puso alrededor de su cuello, en silencio. La mirada de ella fijada en la de él.

Ella curvó sus labios, recibiéndolos y ocultando su boca en la bufanda del muchacho, impregnada de su colonia que le gustaba tanto.

 **.**

Nathanaël volvió a clases unos días después; había perdido la costumbre de levantarse temprano y la sensación de ir apretujado en el bus que tomaba por la mañana. Cuando llegó, el aula se encontraba desierta; era el primero en llegar la mayoría de las veces por ser el que más lejos vivía.

Subió hasta su puesto, dejando sus cosas sobre el largo mesón, pensativo. Ahora vería a Marinette más seguido y podrían conversar sin las irritantes interferencias de su madre y abuela... El ansia por volver a clases se debía en gran medida por ella, sin poder entender la razón todavía, porque se sentía demasiado expuesto y tonto meditarlo demasiado, Marinette estaba ganando un espacio importante en su corazón, sin que él, más por experiencias pasadas de rechazo, percibiera aquella silenciosa invasión.

Lo tomó como el resultado natural de una amistad, Nathanaël no se percataba que en la manera en cómo la miraba, la trataba e incluso cómo le hablaba a la muchacha, eran los atisbos de un corazón cautivado antes de flecharse. Su padre siempre le había recalcado en sus conversaciones que fuera amable y atento con una mujer y él, como buen hijo, actuó así desde que llegó a París. Después de que su padre se enterara que le tiraba las trenzas a las niñas en el pequeño pueblo en donde vivían antes, se dedicó a inculcarle al muchacho el respeto hacia las niñas.

Se sentó en su puesto, quitándose el abrigo, la bufanda y el gorro, sumido en sus pensamientos más que de costumbre. Mirando por la ventana a su derecha, recordó la sensación del cuerpo de Marinette alrededor del suyo cuando lo fue a visitar al hospital, sus manitos heladas, la punta de su nariz colorada por el frío, la sonrisa de niña, su silueta... El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido de sí mismo, sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas y se obligó a templarse.

Escuchó unos pasos y su mirada se vio atraída por la nueva figura que atravesó la puerta del aula; la susodicha de sus pensamientos apareció con una sonrisa alegre, envuelta en un enorme abrigo rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, usando una gorra con un colorido pompón y las mejillas arreboladas. Nathanaël la observó divertido.

—¿A qué se debe esta llegada tan anticipada? —quiso saber él, porque era bien sabido que Marinette era la última en llegar.

Marinette se puso en jarras, devolviéndole la misma mirada burlona.

—He decidido ser más puntual esta vez —gruñó, quitándose la ropa en exceso. Pero una mentirilla en el fondo.

De repente estar solos era agradable.

Marinette caminó hacia él, situándose a su lado con el rostro ligeramente serio. Nathanaël levantó la cabeza para contemplar sus ojos, preguntándose el por qué del cambio.

—Bienvenido, Nath —dijo y apretó sus labios de niña—. Te extrañamos.

Marinette sólo se refería a ella, usar el plural a veces la liberaba, en parte, del sentimiento, pensó. No estaba dispuesta a dejar en descubierto sus sentires todavía.

Él bajó la mirada, _¿qué era esa confesión?_ Nathanaël se preguntó si era normal que un hombre y una mujer se dijeran lo mucho que se extrañaban, sin quererse.

Conocía a Marinette más que antes y sabía qué significaban algunas de sus palabras, ya no le servía a la muchacha esconderse entre pluralismos. Tuvo el deseo de tocarla y abrazarla al darse cuenta que ella lo había extrañado, _¿lo extrañó?_

Entrelazó los dedos de sus propias manos, confundido. Giró el rostro hacia su izquierda, evitando mirarla y agradeciendo, de paso, que el flequillo ocultaba su cara.

—Yo también te extrañé.

La confesión lo deja casi sin aire en los pulmones, mareado y sintiéndose ridículo.

Sintió la caricia de Marinette sobre su frente un segundo después, retirando el cabello de sus ojos. Ella necesitaba ver su rostro luego de decir esas palabras. Nathanaël la observó a los ojos, extrañado por dentro de la cercanía que se hizo común en ella.

Pero como siempre, ambos ignoraban la causa de sus impulsos y sensaciones.

.

.

.

* * *

Sí, corto cap. ¡Lo siento! Pero debía ser así.

Tenía pensado ser más profunda en cuanto a la enfermedad de la abuela de nuestro lindo pelirrojo, luego me retracté. La anemia, dependiendo el grado de severidad y tipo, no es una enfermedad muy difícil de sobrellevar durante la juventud, pero con los años va empeorando controlarla. Produce en las personas mayores problemas a otros órganos, tanto por medicarse durante la vida, como por otras enfermedades que empiezan a aparecer. Es todo un tema. No quería que quedara excesivamente denso y desalentador para la abuela de Nathanaël.

 **Muchas, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer** **.**

EN SERIO, valoro en lo más profundo sus bellas palabras. La dedicación de leer en cada actua, comentar, darme sus apoyos y lecturas. Son increíbles. **Hacen que esté llorona en cada cap, tienen mi corazón en sus manos, honestamente se los digo, estoy a su merced.**

Siento no estar tan activa en fanfiction como en vacaciones, ahora estoy exámenes, así que... me disculpo de antemano si no podré publicar el siguiente capítulo en la fecha establecida *se larga a llorar* Este año parece ser más duro que el anterior.

Antes de agradecer sus comentarios, quiero decirles esto:

 **Sly** , muchas gracias por dedicarme ese bello drabble nathanette, me pillaste de sorpresa. Cuando lo leí, mi corazón latía a miles por horas. Creo que experimenté lo que Marinette cuando le da su taquicardia xD ¡Te adoro! *le da besotes*

Les invito a leer su drabble, se llama **Belle.**

 **Son las 500 palabras más hermosas para un corazón amante del nathanette ;u;**

A mí me encantó, ¡pasen y lean! Bueno, todo lo que hace Sly es hermoso~

* * *

 _Momento de Reviews:_

 **Hannah Reeven**

¡Muchas gracias por leer, bella! Tus gritos son música para mis oídos xD Me alegro de que te gustara el cap anterior, temía que hubiese quedado muy simplón. No podía matar a la abue de Nath, sería nhumano D:

 **Myta.1**

¿Puedo darte un abrazo? Gracias, Myta, eres una monada ;U; Te dejo el aviso, esto se coce a fuego lento, pero no quiere decir que no nos quemaremos repentinamente aquí todos 7u7 *dejo eso a merced de tus pensamientos sjalksja*

 **CharlieMontgomery**

*La apapacha antes* Perdón por los sustos XD Siendo sincera no lo recuerdo yo tampoco, creo haberlo leído por ahí en las reseñas que dio Thomas cuando el proyecto de MLB recién empezaba. No creo que sea canon porque Marinette ha usado el miraculous varias veces para beneficio "propio" Pero lo quise agregar de todas formas, quizá fue una idea más para el 2D que el 3D. ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegro de que te gustara el abracito ;u;

 **Dwak**

¡SO FAST! Nah, creo que ahora estoy rompiendo las actuas, ¡lo siento! Gracias por leer *abasho* Nos vamos acercando poquito a poco, lo bueno se hace esperar jajaja. Oh, entiendo el sentimiento, me pasa a menudo a los fandoms en los cuales estoy. Espero que el nathanette pueda ganarse un espacio en tu corazón, o conquistarlo ewe

 **Romy350**

*La toma de los brazos y la gira como pareja de casados* Ay, mujer, no te preocupes por el tamaño xD Se agradece que leas en primer lugar y que comentes, pues! Muchas gracias, créeme que habrá más fluff a partir de ahora jejeje. Lamento todos los vaivenes emocionales por los cuales pasaste el cap anterior, y yo que creí que había quedado simplón jajaja. Bueno, agradeceré a tu almohada, pues. Me haces muy feliz de que te guste cómo va la historia, espero de corazón no decepcionar desde aquí.

 **Lady Kutz-Cheng**

¡Bienvenida, linda! Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se agradece *abrazos de oso* Esto sitio de afición suele ser una mechita que te alimenta el alma a veces, en serio, cuando no pillas de tu OTP es la cosa más penosa de experimentar. Y te lo digo porque, junto con Sly, experimentamos eso. Ella escribió antes que yo nathanette, leí sus escritos y me dio las ganas de publicar el fic este. Me alegro desde lo más hondo de mi corazón de mazapán que te haya gustado y que fangirlearas. Hice esta historias para todas las almas que, al igual que yo y Sly, mendigamos amor por el nathanette ;U; Yo también quisiera tener la foto de Nath y Mari ajslakj xD Un abrazo, y gracias por leer!

 **Sly Bletchley**

¡Bonitaaaa! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ;U; *la apapacha bien juerte* Lamento lo de tu gmail xD Es que a veces le da por funcionar terrible a veces. No me pasaba con mi primera cuenta de ff, usaba yahoo, tiempos aquellos jaja. Me pones muy feliz de que te hayan gustados los capis, sobretodo el parque, ese tiene un cariño mucho más infinito por ser el hincapié de todo para Marinette, de cambios y verdades ;v;

Me hiciste reír DEMASIADO con esto: "Por cierto, he acabado de leer y lo primero que pensé fue: tengo que dibujar a Nathanaël abrazando a Marinette y ella mirándolo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo —que lo es— ahora YA" JAJAJA XD No te preocupes por tus rv, si son dos palabritas o tres, valoro mucho que leas ya. Un abasho. Ya van 13 veces que leo tu drabble.

 **Marhaya**

Menos mal te dignas a aparecer (?) No es mi culpa, son los hechos inevitables de la vejez. Te haré vomitar muchos arcoíris desde hoy, y al infinito. Es mi labor desde que descubrí que eres un alma llena de obscuridad XD Y también conquistarte el corazón con Nathanette. Gracias por leer, bella, i love tu yu.

 **VarelaDCampbell**

¡Hermosa de mi almaa! *la besa (en la mejilla) y la hace girar xD* No me propasaré, promesa jajaja. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¿Por qué todos creyeron que mataría a la abue? WEY, en serio estoy empezando a creer que soy una persona malvada XD Alya tiene un tercer ojo biónico, todos lo saben, y ese poder suyo es indomable jaja. Ella debe saber, lo sabe, sabe que el nathanette debe ser canon *cries* Oh, el ansgt... es hermoso. Oh, pues, la melodía se llama Memory for you, es de fruit basquet. Gracias por leer, bonita, nos hablamos~

 **Isza-Ritsu Akabane**

AAAH *INSERTE MEME DE DON CANGREJO EN PLENO HYPE* Oh, espero tu fic ;U; jaslajsla. Esto es hermoso, de veritas. Lamentablemente sí, la abuela entiende su condición, sabe que para su nieto puede resultar difícil algún día decirle adiós. Pero en este capi se explica un poquito de todo esto. ME ALEGRO de que te haya gutado el capi y que haya dado la sensación que quise, así bien lindis y cursi uvu *gritos internos*

No te preocupes por detalles, ¡espero tu aviso! YAY *corazones*

* * *

 _Fin momento de reviews._ He decidido responder por aquí mejor, así es más divertido. Pongo aviso de las respuestas para quienes puedan saltarse este momento.

 **Muchas gracias a los favoritos y los seguidores, también, ¡gracias por el apoyo!**

Disculpen si quedó muy corto.

Bye~

* * *

pd: ¿han visto la nueva imagen que puse de perfil? Nathanaël enamora ;v;


	16. Ya no me gustas

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo dieciséis:** "Ya no me gustas"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y la volvió a dibujar.

Nathanaël sintió el regusto amargo en su boca y la mueca de desagrado propio se hizo notar. Detuvo el lápiz cuando terminó de definir el perfil femenino; una muchacha, de no más de veinte años, estaba sentada en el borde de la acera, con la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos, mirando hacia el frente. La tímida e inocente sonrisa delataban sus cortos años; tenía el cabello a medio desatar en dos coletas, una más arriba que la otra de tanto andar y mover la cabeza.

El muchacho suspiró, confuso. Esa imagen se había quedado en él desde el tibio verano, fue aquella vez cuando ambos se perdieron por las calles de París, solos y sin ganas de regresar, en busca de manteles blancos y largos para el cumpleaños de su abuela, entre las tórridas avenidas aglomeradas de turistas y el aroma a comida. Marinette se había cansado un poco de caminar y decidieron descansar. Desde ese momento, la complicidad entre ambos fue creciendo poco a poco, hasta niveles insospechados.

Nathanaël recordó su promesa, no quería volver a dibujar nada en donde anidara ella y ahora se encontraba, no obstante, faltando a sus decisiones.

Marinette volvió a darle rienda suelta a sus ganas de dibujar; ahora con un ardor más punzante que nunca.

Acarició la superficie del dibujo, la yema de sus dedos estaba ennegrecida por el grafito; de pronto se sintió absurdo y patético como antes y tomó el borde superior de la hoja, dispuesto a arrancarla de un tirón, como si así pudiese desprenderse del enredo interno del cual padecía. Y, sin embargo, como ya acontecía hacía unas semanas, se vio incapaz de tirar del dibujo y arruinarlo. Cada trazo había sido hecho con mucho cariño, uno que Nath le sabía entrañablemente conocido y ajeno a la vez, _paradójico_. Por ridículo que sonara, Nathanaël no podía evitar pensar que, al arrancar los bocetos de ella, estaba haciéndole daño a Marinette indirectamente. Y él no deseaba alimentar sus malos sentimientos pasados otra vez, similares al resentimiento por el despecho amoroso.

Todavía recordaba, con una amargura que se diluía espesa en su paladar, el desencanto que le provocó saber cómo era Marinette en realidad y que, la chica de la cual se vio cautivado, no era más que una creación de su infantil e inexperta fantasía.

Le había dolido la frialdad de Marinette; con el alma temblándole como un pájaro lastimado por eventos anteriores, cerró su cuaderno con ímpetu, molesto y dispuesto a acallar sus confusiones. No iba permitir que pasara lo mismo, no ahora que era más sensato, menos fantasioso e inexperto.

 **.**

Y octubre terminó, Nathanaël no se percató de que ya estaban a mediados de noviembre; con las gélidas temperaturas enfermando a cualquiera, el sol apenas calentando el cuerpo y las pocas ganas de asomarse al exterior. Todavía no nevaba en París, pero por las mañanas, cuando se levantaba para ir a la escuela, un manto de escarcha cubría los tejados de las casas y la vegetación de los parques, congelando el agua de las calles acumulada por las lloviznas, siendo una advertencia para el crudo invierno que se avecinaba. Hundió la nariz en su bufanda, temblando de frío, la noche venía a anidar más deprisa y las aves de la ciudad, que durante el verano estaban por montones, ya se habían marchado hacia el sur.

Sentía nostalgia en cada otoño; le recordaba su niñez en los campos. Caminó deprisa hacia la salida de la escuela, estaba a punto de atardecer y habían pronosticado lluvia. Detuvo su andar en el dintel de la salida, viendo el agua caer abundante y ruidosa.

—¡Uy, qué frío! —se quejó una voz, Nathanaël inconscientemente curvó hacia arriba sus labios al reconocerla, un efecto natural que ya no notaba, siquiera él mismo, cada vez que la escuchaba. Una señorita estaba a su lado, mirando el cielo nublado y gris con cierto aire de decepción.

—Eso te pasa por no traer abrigo —soltó su acompañante, una morena de lentes—. Tu madre siempre te recuerda de que te abrigues, si dejaras de levantarte tan tarde quizás vendrías al menos con todo lo necesario.

Nathanaël rió con aplomo al ver la cara que ponía la chica al ser regañada, como si fuese parte de esa conversación. Marinette se giró hacia él al oír su risa que reconocería en cualquier parte también.

—¡Tú no te rías! —protestó ella.

—No pude evitarlo —se excusó él, mirándola con genuina gracia.

—Eso es cruel.

—No, no lo es —Marinette le dio una mirada de reproche al escucharlo hablar así.

—Es de mala educación reírse de una mujer y más aún cuando se encuentra en dilemas, ¿sabes?

—¿Dilemas?

Alya se acomodó sus lentes, mientras los miraba a ambos hablando; no hizo comentarios sobre su presencia que pasó a segundo plano cuando su amiga reparó en Nathanaël. Para la morena resultó ser una completa sorpresa ver cómo habían avanzado los dos en su amistad.

—Hace un frío horrible y tengo que ir a casa de Alya —se cruzó brazos—. Y está lloviendo, mamá y papá no están en casa y he quedado sin llaves para ir a buscar un abrigo —terminó por decir, temblando de frío.

Nathanaël la observó un minuto, ya dejando la sonrisa y la brula.

—¿Ese es tu problema?

—Sí —responde, desviando la vista hacia el frente. Una abundante cortina de agua caía desde los enormes nubarrones. Ella suspiró, girándose hacia Alya, quien parecía atenta a la conversación de ambos—. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día...?

Marinette se interrumpió de pronto al sentir algo pesado y cálido sobre sus hombros, volvió el rostro y vio un abrigo negro cubriéndola, miró la prenda y luego al pelirrojo sucesivamente, sin entender.

—¿Ah?

—Úsalo, mañana me lo devuelves —dijo Nathanaël—. Nos vemos, cuídate.

Abrió su paraguas y bajó las escalinatas de la salida, caminando por la acera hacia la parada de buses para irse a casa. Marinette se quedó callada, contemplando afligida al muchacho marcharse, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta; no lograba todavía acostumbrarse a las sensaciones que la invadían cada vez que el chico hacía algo por ella. Sintió el viento en sus mejillas, despeinando su melena y enfriando la piel de su rostro.

—Bien, problema resuelto —dice Alya, pero ella apenas y la escucha.

La joven se acomodó el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo, cerrando los botones y arreglando el doblez del cuello, tanto muda como impresionada y enternecida por los actos del pelirrojo. Sentía la esencia de Nathanaël alborotarse sobre su nariz; el aroma de su colonia y de sus ropas le trajo recuerdos de esos breves momentos en los que se acercaban.

—¿Me queda muy grande? —quiso saber ella, algo sonrojada. El abrigo terminaba bajo sus rodillas y las mangas sobresalían por varios centímetros.

La imagen era tan divertida que Alya no tuvo impedimentos para levantar el brazo y sacar una foto con su celular, el flash cegó a la muchacha por un segundo, se refregó un ojo, adolorida:

—Oye, no hagas eso.

—Te queda perfecto —carcajeó Alya.

Marinette curvó sus labios.

—Espero que él no se resfríe por esto —dijo preocupada, levantando las mangas del abrigo que ocultaban por completo sus manos, mirando hacia donde él se fue.

—Te has vuelto muy unida a Kurtzberg, ¿eh? —sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta. Marinette volvió la vista hacia su amiga sin saber qué decir.

—Algo así.

—La verdad es que es evidente. Me alegro que tus esfuerzos por no centrarte en tu amor por Adrien hayan sido efectivos, me has sorprendido estos últimos meses porque ya puedes hablar con él sin ponerte nerviosa y atolondrada, hasta te atreves a preguntarle tus dudas en matemáticas. Y también —Alya sonrió alegre a su amiga—. Te has vuelto más cercana a todos en clase.

Marinette se quedó mirando a su amiga por unos segundos, meditabunda, viéndose en el reflejo oscuro de sus ojos. Estaba feliz y orgullosa por sus avances personales. Pese a eso, las últimas semanas se había notado extraña porque sus pensamientos y acciones ya no estaban _destinadas_ hacia Adrien desde algún tiempo, al principio se obligaba a no pensar tanto en él y le era una ardua y sinuosa labor. Se cuestionaba si ese avance personal la había alejado mucho de Adrien, la incertidumbre fue creciendo progresivamente, sobre todo cuando Tikki le comentó, una noche atrás mientras tomaban chocolate caliente, que ya parecía haber madurado con respecto a sus sentimientos; una triste sensación se apoderó de ella, dejándola a merced de sus cavilaciones al oír eso. De pronto pensar en Adrien le era difícil, el rubio no anidaba en sus pensamientos con la misma facilidad que antes, tanto así, que por las mañanas ya no miraba las fotografías que tenía de él en su habitación. Ya no estaba al pendiente de las redes sociales ni de las nuevas apariciones de Adrien en revistas.

Todo eso ya lo concebía dentro de su pecho como algo absurdo e infantil. Le costaba imaginarse que el corazón ya no desbordaba tanta alegría por él como antes. Se sentía confundida por ello _y ella necesitaba saber por qué..._

—Aun así —volvió a decir Alya—. No has llegado al mismo nivel que con Nathanaël. Parece que lleváis años conociéndose. Se ven muy unidos. Él es distinto cuando está contigo.

El corazón de la muchacha se estremeció, entorpecido y emocionado, al escuchar las palabras de Alya. Marinette deseó quitar ese abrumador efecto que produjo aquella revelación, porque seguía sin entenderlo y la ignorancia la molestaba de sobremanera. Marinette vio hacia la calle, contemplando a la gente caminar deprisa por los bordes de la acera para cubrirse de la llovizna.

—Hemos tenido nuestras discusiones —dijo Marinette—. No siempre nos estamos riendo felizmente, ha habido altos y bajos —sonrió, recordando las cosas que habían experimentado juntos. Que no eran pocas, ni simples.

Alya percibió el sentimiento que escondía la confesión de su amiga, intrigada por saber qué los llevó a ser tan unidos, se acomodó los lentes decidida a preguntar. Marinette no le prestaba atención a ningún chico que no fuera Adrien, se sorprendió de los avances de la joven, al parecer, se dijo Alya internamente, de verdad maduró y ahora el amor que le profesaba a Adrien había avanzado a un nuevo nivel.

—Es un buen chico —confesó Marinette finalmente, llevándose un mechón de cabello negruzco tras la oreja, avanzando hacia la salida, invadida de emociones confusas.

Alya puso una mano sobre su cadera, abriendo su paraguas.

—¿Puedes contarme alguna de esas discusiones? —quiso saber, pinchada por la curiosidad—. Es el precio que tienes que pagar por no traer tu paraguas —chantajeó.

Marinette soltó una carcajada por la astucia, apegándose a Alya para caer dentro del diámetro del paraguas; no quería mojar el abrigo de Nathanaël y estropear el dulce aroma que tenía. Hundió su nariz indiscretamente en el cuello de la prenda, el chico olía tal y como era su personalidad.

 **.**

Escuchó su voz y Marinette bajó la cabeza para ver a través del espacio que dejaban los libros en la estantería, la silueta inconfundible apareció en su campo de visión y ella sonrió. Nathanaël seguía estudiando en la biblioteca después de clases, llevando libros de arte bajo el brazo, lápices de sombreado, una mirada atenta a los detalles y ejercicios de matemáticas a medio hacer. Marinette ya conocía todos sus planes diarios, tanto tiempo cerca de él la hizo conocedora de lo planificado que era el joven en su vida diaria:

Al menos un día en los fines de semana se perdía por las calles de París para ver alguna exposición desconocida entre tanto escenario popular, sacaba fotografías cuando una silueta llamara su atención, llevaba una libreta de dibujos rápidos, siempre traía gomas extraviadas en los bolsillos de sus abrigos y las yemas de sus dedos ennegrecida por el grafito.

Nathanaël era... Ella no podía describirlo con palabras sin enredarse.

Era simple y mucho a la vez, claro y confuso, estremecedor y apacible, dulce y amargo... ¿Cuándo fue que llegó a sentirse así? ¿Cuándo las dudas la alcanzaron sorpresivamente, hasta no darse cuenta? Marinette no gustaba de las dudas, el aturdimiento y las ansias.

Había pasado muchos años ansiosa a causa de Adrien, con reacciones absurdas, torpeza por delante, actuando de una manera infantil debido a su nerviosismo; pero ahora, a diferencia de antes, los sentimientos venideros que la invadieron poco a poco, estaban lejos de desagradarle; ella podía charlar con Nathanaël sin sentirse nerviosa, podía controlar sus emociones, podía acortar las distancias aún con el corazón alborotado, decir palabras profundas aún con la ansiedad, ella lograba tantas cosas con él...

 _¿De verdad había madurado?_

Sintió su presencia a su lado y volvió el rostro hacia él, el causante de sus inquietudes iba ataviado con una larga bufanda marrón, un chaleco de punto blanco y un abrigo oscuro como el carbón. Sus ojeras delataban horas de insomnio, quizá causados por el malestar.

—Hola —susurró ella, cuidando el volumen de la voz a causa de la bibliotecaria.

Nathanaël le sonrió y ella sintió _ese_ desborde en el pecho, otra vez. Miró hacia los libros que estaba frente suyo, azorada.

—¿Cómo está tu resfriado? —pregunta, Marinette, fingiendo buscar el código de un libro en particular.

—Creo que bien —respondió, Nathanaël con la naturalidad de siempre, acomodando el bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Disculpa, nunca más olvidaré llevar abrigo, sigo lamentando que me hayas prestado el tuyo.

Él rió suavemente, el vaivén acariciando el oído de Marinette. Era curioso cómo se había vuelto más consciente de los detalles inusuales del muchacho.

—Ya es la décima vez que lo dices, estoy bien. Mi madre me hubiera golpeado si dejaba a una mujer desprovista de algo con qué cubrirse. Es parte del código de los hombres, Marinette, cualquier muchacho de mi edad ayudaría a una chica.

Marinette recordó cuando Adrien le entregó su paraguas...

—Hmm, puede que tengas razón —dejó el libro en su lugar, al percatarse que no era lo que buscaba—. Pensé que lo hiciste porque...

Dejó suspendida la frase y él ladeó la cabeza, interrogante.

—¿Cómo? —frunció un poco el ceño, Marinette estaba ida de sí.

—Olvídalo —curvó sus labios y siguió buscando libros.

Nathanaël siguió sus pasos, hablaron y terminaron sentándose en _esa_ misma mesa de siempre, al fondo, escondida entre los estantes más grandes, donde los rayos del sol iluminaban en su perfecta medida y no hacía frío ni calor. Marinette fue observando sus cuadernos, leyendo los textos de historia universal que dejaba el maestro y respondiendo los cuestionarios. Todas las semanas se ensayaban en clase exámenes para la prueba de acceso a la universidad, se reforzaba contenidos débiles y se potenciaba los más fuertes.

La noche vino deprisa, apegándose a las ventanas de la biblioteca.

—Cerraremos —la voz de la bibliotecaria atrajo la atención de ambos que estudiaban sus respectivas materias—. Ya es tarde, chicos, vayan a casa.

Guardaron sus cosas y se fueron, con la obscuridad del instituto rodeándolos, inusualmente callados. Nathanaël no supo cómo interpretar la actitud poco comunicativa de Marinette durante la tarde. Extrañaba un poco sus preguntas curiosas y fisgonas que solía hacerle a menudo, se preguntó la razón de que la muchacha estuviese tan enmudecida desde octubre.

Se quedaron parados en las escalinatas externas del edificio, mirando el asfalto que reflejaba las luces de los faroles por la humedad de la llovizna. Esperando las palabras del otro, la despedida usual, la mirada escondida y aguantando las ganas de hablar.

Todo, inexplicablemente, se había convertido en una rutina.

El chico miró a la muchacha, estaba callada, mirando hacia un punto impreciso. Abrió la boca para preguntar qué le sucedía, pero ella se adelantó:

—¿Cómo vas con tu confianza?

Nathanaël tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, sin entender muy bien a qué venía dicho cuestionamiento tan repentino y salido de contexto. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, soportando el frío después de la lluvia.

—No lo sé, es... —escondió la boca en la bufanda—. Creo que no he mejorado mucho, porque no he tenido tantas oportunidades para avanzar.

Escuchó un suspiro y se sintió nervioso de sólo oír lo que diría ella.

—Oh, Nathanaël, ¿qué acordamos?

Estaba molesta y él no encontraba razón para estarlo. Ignoraba que la muchacha, afligida por los cambios que estaban ocurriendo dentro de ella, anhelaba tener respuestas y el único responsable de sus confusiones era él...

—No tengo tiempo, Marinette, debo estudiar para el ingreso a la escuela, ya lo sabes...

—Te estás excusando —soltó con una risa, llevándose una mano a los labios—. ¿Haz enseñado tus dibujos?

Nathanaël suspiró.

—S-sí, enseñé todos mis bocetos y mis ideas. Cada uno tiene su ritmo para cambiar, Marinette, no deberías apresurarme —contesta, un poco avergonzado y evitando mirarla—. He sido más abierto al arte a quienes más cerca tengo.

Hubo un silencio, Marinette se acercó a él, buscando su mirada. Él no entendió la cercanía.

—Te olvidas de alguien —dijo.

La confusión se hizo notar en los orbes turquesa del chico—. ¿De quién hablas?

—De mí, Nathanaël, he sido la única que no ha podido ver tus dibujos desde aquella vez en el cumpleaños de tu abuela... Y fue por un descuido tuyo —explicó, fingiendo estar malhumorada—. Siempre llevas tu libreta de dibujos, ¿no?

Marinette lo miró repentinamente apenada y Nathanaël sintió el pánico agolparse en sus costillas. Ella necesitaba saber si él había mejorado, necesitaba saber si él la consideraba parte de su círculo cercano.

—No la tengo hoy conmigo —mintió el muchacho, comprendiendo las intenciones ocultas de ella, _¿hasta qué punto Marinette deseaba inmiscuirse con él?—._ Debo irme.

—¿Qué? —lo vio bajar un escalón y ella lo tomó del brazo—. No seas mentiroso —lo acusó.

—Es la verdad.

—Mientes, Nath, te conozco.

Él giró el rostro hacia ella—. Pues no me creas, me voy.

—¡No es justo! —exclamó la muchacha, sin dejarlo ir—. Yo fui quien te ha ayudado, ¿no? ¿Por qué eres así? Somos amigos, tenemos que contarnos todo, ¡no te comportes como un niño! No hagas es-

—Hay límites, Marinette —cortó Nathanaël—. Tú y yo somos diferentes, a mí me cuesta más que a ti avanzar, agradezco que hayas estado ahí para ayudarme en los momentos difíciles, pero es mi decisión si quiero contarte o enseñarte algo de mi vida privada.

Y Marinette sintió su corazón oprimirse de dolor, sin creerse que fuera tan frío, ¿es que acaso seguía sin poner su confianza en ella?

—No digas eso —pidió, entristecida.

—Suéltame, Marinette, quiero irme a casa.

Ella ignoraba que Nathanaël también se sentía así, confundido y molesto consigo mismo, por permitirse, una vez más, dibujarla en secreto.

—¿No confías en mí? ¿Por qué no quieres enseñarme tus dibujos? —el agarre perdió fuerza y Nathanaël se alejó, fue bajando las escalinatas, hastiado. De pronto aflorando lo peor de él, sus resentimientos y decepciones anteriores provocadas por ella.

« _Prometimos que cambiaríamos juntos, que mejoraríamos..._ » repitió ella en su mente.

Y por puro impulso, más por saberse de que en realidad, por mucho que hayan vivido los dos juntos distintas experiencias, Nathanaël seguía siendo reservado, ajeno a los demás, sin querer tener amigos...

Seguía apartándola como si fuese una desconocida, sin querer abrirse con ella. Marinette no alcanzaba a comprender todavía el profundo sentimiento que nació dentro de su pecho por querer ser cercana a él, descubrirlo... Nathanaël había hecho mucho por ella para descubrirse a sí misma, ¿por qué no permitía que ella lo ayudara también?

—¡No deberías tratar así a la chica que te gusta! —gritó Marinette a todo pulmón, sin pensar, sin darse cuenta, sin medir sus palabras, sin aventurarse de la reacción que tendría él.

Hubo un silencio atronador para los sentidos de Marinette.

Nathanaël detuvo sus pasos en la acera, volviéndose a ella para verla—. No me digas que sigues pensando eso. Ya no te veo de esa forma, Marinette, no te quedes en el pasado.

 _Y se fue._

Marinette no supo por qué aquellas palabras le dolieron tanto en el corazón.

 **.**

Almorzaban sentadas en una de las bancas dispuestas en las canchas, Alya disfrutando de su comida y Marinette separando los vegetales del arroz sin ánimos, había estado jugando con su almuerzo desde que llegaron, callada, más gustosa de no decir nada y sumirse en sus propias trabas. Alya la había llevado hasta allí con el motivo de que disfrutara viendo a Adrien jugar, pero ni con eso Marinette podía alejarse de sus preocupaciones. Parecía ajena a todo y su concentración estaba puesta en los vegetales que no le gustaban, en los granos de arroz más tostados que otros y el vapor de la comida.

« _¿Qué le pasa?»,_ se preguntó la morena.

Alya suspiró, intentaría iniciar una conversación, ya que, dado los días que llevaba su amiga en el mismo estado, suponía que no eran causados por simples trivialidades.

—¿Quieres de mi ensalada? —le extendió su pote, atrayendo la mirada de la joven—. Mamá me preparó tomates cherry.

—Ugh —rezongó Marinette apenas los vio, el color rojo le recordaba a Nathanaël cuando se coloreaba bajo el sol, a su melena amarrada en una pequeña cola, al sudor de su frente y su mirada cándida impregnada de turquesa. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar todas las cosas que hicieron en el extrañado verano.

Alya parpadeó incrédula por la reacción.

—Estás rara —soltó.

Marinette no quiso hablar, se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca, masticando lentamente y debatiendo en su mente si contarle a Alya con lujo de detalles el altercado que tuvo con el chico hacía unos días.

Decirle todo, no obstante, significaba revelarle las confusiones emocionales por las que estaba pasando, el vaivén de su corazón al latir por otro que no era Adrien, las ansias, su afición por observar más de cerca de Nathanaël, el echarlo de menos más a menudo y entristecerse continuamente.

 _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

—Llevas días haciéndole la ley de hielo a Nathanaël, no quiero pensar que tu estado de ánimo se debe a él —comenta Alya—. ¿Pasó algo?

La joven repitió las palabras del chico en su mente y una ola de calor le vino al rostro, no importaba cuántas veces lo pensara, se sentía horrible por haber dicho aquello:

« _¡No deberías tratar así a la chica que te gusta!»_

Marinette se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, entristecida, avergonzada, humillada y dolida. El enredo de sus emociones la sostuvo en la decisión de no hablarle a Nathanaël por días, cuando las clases terminaban, era la primera en salir apresuradamente arrastrando a Alya consigo. Lo hacía más por protección propia que por otra cosa, más por temor y no terminar haciendo algo que empeoraría la situación. Desconfiaba ahora de sus acciones, se estaba volviendo impulsiva al parecer.

Y eso ocasionó que naturalmente Nathanaël le respondiera con la seriedad y dureza acostumbrada cuando se sentía ofendido. A Marinette le lastimaba aquella frialdad, _su_ frialdad... Había sido absurdo de su parte enfadarse con él porque no quiso enseñarle sus dibujos. Y terminó con el corazón herido, sintiendo un escozor en esa caja de juguetes que iba palpitando dolorosamente a cada segundo, al descubrir que Nathanaël no la veía de _esa forma..._

—Es... Discutí con él —dijo ella simplemente, en voz baja, quitando sus manos del rostro y levantando la mirada. Frente a ella Adrien se deslizaba con destreza en la cancha de básquet, era increíble. Estaba viendo ahora al chico que adoraba intensamente, pero su mente y corazón la desconectaban de la realidad y la arrastraban a Nathanaël una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Metí la pata —confesó ella, suspirando y bajando la cabeza—. ¡Soy una tonta, Alya! Nathanaël me odiará ahora por lo que dije —hizo el amago de llanto, pero Alya le pellizcó la mejilla para que no lo hiciera.

—Tú siempre metes la pata, Marinette, no es nada nuevo.

Hizo un puchero y la mirada se le volvió vidriosa, se arrepentía tanto de haber dicho _eso_...

—¿Tanto te afecta? —preguntó la morena, sorprendida de lo triste que se encontraba su amiga, no quería indagar en el tema más allá de lo que Marinette le permitiría saber, porque comprendía que su amiga se había vuelto unida al artista y había ciertos temas privados entre ambos, sin embargo la profundidad de esa conexión se estaba volviendo su interés personal.

Marinette guardó silencio, necesitaba ordenar sus emociones, su decepción propia era tan inmensa que estaba provocando estragos en su sistema; ella quería saber la razón de que le haya afectado en demasía la respuesta del pelirrojo.

 _«Ya no te veo de esa forma, Marinette, no te quedes en el pasado»_

—Nathanaël es importante para mí —suspiró la joven, mirando hacia sus compañeros de clase que jugaban baloncesto en las canchas—. Fue mi error haberlo obligado a enseñarme sus dibujos y fui ilusa al creer que él confiaría en mí. Creo que Nathanaël de verdad es un artista, tiene ese espíritu de alejarse de todos; probablemente para él fui una molestia durante todo este tiempo. Y él prefiere hacer las cosas solo.

Le tembló un poco el labio al decir eso y quiso reírse, sin lograrlo porque la voz se le quebró.

—Le daré espacio y no volveré a acercarme a él de la misma forma.

 _Ella no quería alejarse, quería acercarse a Nathanaël cada vez más._

Alya escuchó atentamente a Marinette, pensativa y sin pasar por alto el sentimiento profundo que residía en aquellas confesiones, que parecían dichas por una mujer enamorada más que entristecida por un amigo. Se estaba convirtiendo en algo común escuchar en la voz de Marinette acentuado un amor apasionado y ardoroso; se percibía hasta el punto de poder tocarse con las yemas de los dedos, denso, devoto y algo herido. Se percibía en sus miradas, en el dulzor de sus palabras cuando Nathanaël se acercaba, en hablar siempre de él y recordarlo como a alguien maravilloso, en los movimientos de sus labios al elevarse y sus suspiros.

Marinette desvió la mirada hacia su regazo, notoriamente entristecida, sin saber las conclusiones acertadas de su amiga.

—¿Qué tan importante es para ti? —quiso saber, la joven de coletas fue jugando con sus manos—. No te has puesto pensar que... ¿quieres a Nathanaël de _otra manera_ para preocuparte tanto por él?

Marinette levantó la cabeza, sobrecogida por la pregunta. Ella no pudo responder.

 **.**

Atardecía cuando las clases, de ese día viernes, se dieron por terminadas. La maestra Bustie les deseó a sus queridos alumnos un maravilloso fin de semana, acordándoles que estudiaran para los exámenes finales y que ahorraran para los regalos de navidad. Después de todo, diciembre ya había llegado y con ello las vacaciones de invierno.

El bullicio en el salón se hizo notar.

Marinette guardó sus cosas con movimientos rápidos y precisos, como los días anteriores, deseosa por irse y no encontrarse con Nathanaël, no quería ver su mirada reprobatoria, el enojo en sus ojos y recordar _esas palabras_ que le provocaron tanto escozor en el corazón. Alya miraba a su amiga que estaba paranoica y alarmada, reprimiendo sus comentarios burlones. Después de aquella conversación durante el almuerzo la semana pasada, Marinette se encontraba más ida de sí, nerviosa y confundida. No tocó más el tema por su bien. Alya sabía que estaba intentando aclarar sus pensares por sí misma y que su ayuda en el momento actual no serviría de mucho, porque eran problemas propios que ella debía cargar y solucionar.

Como los sentimientos reveladores que Marinette llevaba cargando en su alma desde hacía unos meses y, de los cuales, ni ella pudo percatarse a tiempo.

—¿Por qué tan apresurada? ¿Tienes planes hoy?

Marinette enrojeció por la pregunta de Adrien.

—Tengo que ir a una parte —respondió, cerró su maletín y salió, sin olvidar despedirse. Alya no quiso seguirla, porque alguien se adelantó y supo, ipso facto, que sólo estorbaría su presencia. Bajo los atentos ojos de la clase, Nathanaël bajó corriendo las escaleras del aula, persiguiendo a Marinette.

Alya sonrió.

Nathanaël alcanzó a Marinette en la salida del instituto, tomando su brazo con cuidado de no lastimarla e interrumpiendo su caminar. Ella reconoció su tacto y calor.

—Marinette.

Se puso frente a ella, Marinette estaba pálida como la nieve al escuchar su voz, con el corazón latiendo impetuosamente contra su pecho, le costó responder por el nudo en su garganta. Intercambiaron miradas, sin saber qué decir, pero Marinette no pudo soportar el silencio y, casi sin querer, los ojos se le aglomeraron de lágrimas. Nathanaël la tomó de la mano y se ocultaron tras un pilar que sostenía las estructuras de la escuela, intentando mantener la calma al ver el efecto que produjo en la muchacha.

—No llores —pidió él, incómodo. No era la primera vez que la veía así, pero no quitaba la sensación molesta que se apoderaba de él, se sentía el peor sujeto del mundo—. Alya me va a matar si ve que estás llorando por mi culpa —advirtió, nervioso.

A Marinette se le quebró la voz cuando quiso reírse al escuchar lo asustado que se había puesto. Se enjuagó las lágrimas y refregó sus ojos, dejando la piel de sus párpados y mejillas enrojecidas. Nathanaël suspiró al ver el resultado de sus palabras.

—Lo siento —murmuró Marinette—. Yo...

Nathanaël levantó la mano, interrumpiéndola—. Antes que digas cualquier cosa, quiero que vengas conmigo. Tengo algo que mostrarte —sonrió.

Marinette lo siguió, caminaron hacia a la parada y tomaron el autobús, se sentaron uno al lado de otro, mirando por las ventanas el paisaje nevado, señal de que la navidad venía pronto. Cuando llegaron, bajaron del bus y caminaron en silencio cuesta arriba, ella reconoció el camino apenas vio a su alrededor.

—¿Iremos a tu casa? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, quiero enseñarte algo —la sonrisa otra vez, dulce, amable, inocente. Marinette asintió, imitando la velocidad de sus pasos, dejándose llevar. Ya no le reprocharía nada al joven, ahora sólo quería escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa, su mirada. Recién comprendió cuánto lo había echado de menos tenerlo así de cerca, como antes, desenvolviéndose con la soltura que sólo tenía para ella.

Llegaron a los minutos después, cruzaron el jardín y entraron a la enorme estancia de la familia Kurtzberg. Parada en el pasillo, sumida en la oscuridad, luego de quitarse los abrigos y las enormes bufandas, Marinette sintió un apretón cariñoso en su hombro, una mano deslizándose por el largo de su brazo, hasta entrelazarse con su propia mano, Nathanaël la llevó hacia su habitación. Se sentía como embriagada por el lirismo de un sueño, sólo estaban ellos dos...

El muchacho tampoco encendió las luces de su cuarto al ingresar, continuó avanzando hasta detenerse en otra puerta. Se quedaron los dos allí. La luz del exterior se colaba por el visillo de las cortinas, delineando los relieves de la madera y el pomo.

—Extiende tu palma, puedes venir a aquí cuando quieras —dijo él, colocando sobre la palma de Marinette una llave de color dorado.

—¿Qué es... —Marinette se interrumpió—. Es tu estudio...

—Así es.

—¿Por qué?

Oyó la respiración profunda de Nathanaël y el suspiro contenido—. Me sentí mal por lo que te dije, no quiero que pienses que no eres... importante para mí, ya estás dentro de mis seres queridos, Marinette. No quiero que pienses que no confío en ti.

A ella le ardieron los ojos, odiándose por dentro por las ganas de volver a lloriquear. No le gustaba mostrarse quebrada, no le gustaba dejarse llevar tanto por las emociones, Tikki la regañaría, pero llorar frente a Nathanaël nunca le fue incómodo o humillante. Se contuvo.

—Te aprecio mucho, Mari.

Volvió a sollozar.

—¡Eres un tonto, Nath! —lloró, secándose con fuerza la sal con las mangas de su chaleco, lastimando la piel ya hinchada de sus párpados y mejillas

Nathanaël sonríe apenas, acercándose a ella. Le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, tomándose su tiempo. Marinette agradeció que la oscuridad no expusiera lo abrumada que se sentía en aquel instante, ni del estrago que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su cuerpo al sentirlo cerquita de ella. Él parecía tranquilo con el tacto, la proximidad, como si fuese algo que estuvieran concibiendo desde un tiempo con una complicidad que escapaba de toda explicación.

—Eres una llorona —se burló él, mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

Ella titubeó unas palabras, apartando el rostro con suavidad para mantener las distancias y calmar los latidos de su corazón.

—No lo soy... —suspiró.

—Iré a la cocina, tómate tu tiempo, puedes ver todo lo que está allí. Cuando termines, puedes irte.

—¿No quieres ver conmigo?

El chico se puso colorado, horrorizado con la idea—. N-no, es demasiado vergonzoso, creo que no podré soportar cómo miras mis intentos de arte.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

Nathanaël se fue de su lado, dejándola sola en su habitación. Marinette introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta, repentinamente ansiosa. Vería el arte de Nathanaël.

Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue la enorme buhardilla que dejaba entrar la pálida luz del exterior, que se derramaba apenas sobre los aviones de papel colgados desde el cielorraso, girando sutilmente en su propio eje. Caminó despacio, temiendo pisar algo delicado, tanteando en las paredes. Encendió una lámpara que estaba junto a la puerta y el cuarto se expuso con claridad frente a sus ojos, bañado en la tenue luz anaranjada. Marinette solo vio cajas distribuidas desordenadamente por el cuarto, repletas de lienzos, apilados unos sobre otros sin cuidado. En las paredes había dibujos trazados en carboncillo, acuarelas, bocetos rápidos y algunas fotografías de personas desconocidas. Marinette fue contemplando con detenimiento cada dibujo, muchos de ellos eran de sus padres y de su abuela, algunos eran retratos de niños jugando en el parque, paisajes nostálgicos de París y rincones perdidos que ya nadie visitaba.

Se sentó en el piso, admirando con el corazón apretado, cada lienzo dentro de las enormes cajas, los terminados y los incompletos, los detallados y los inexpertos. Se lamentó de que aquellas pinturas de playas enormes, de pastizales extensos atiborrados de flores, de montañas que interrumpían el flujo del viento surcados por aves, de retratos de mujeres en carboncillo que miraban hacia un punto perdido en el alba y de los besos furtivos entre dos amantes, nunca fueron admiradas por alguien, más que él.

Nathanaël tenía un talento maravilloso que debía ser enseñado a otros.

Tanto amor había en los cuadros, que Marinette llegó a sentir que estaba descubriendo los sentimientos Nathanaël, lo más profundo de él, lo que todos ignoraban y no podían descubrir porque sólo pensaban que era un muchacho callado, tímido, sin nada más que ofrecer. Nathanaël resultó ser un hombre apasionado, más que todos los que Marinette conocía, devoto en silencio y sin ganas de alardear.

Marinette se sintió más cercana a él que nunca.

Cuando salió del cuarto, a oscuras, vio a Nathanaël sentado en el sofá, el mismo en que el Marinette se había quedado dormida meses atrás. Callado, con un vaso de jugo en la mano, el joven miraba a través del enorme ventanal que daba al balcón, el exterior nevado lucía como una fotografía antigua de una postal.

Marinette no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado, en espera de sus palabras. Lo notó nervioso, intercambiaron miradas y ella sonrió, enternecida.

—Retratas a muchas mujeres desnudas, ¿eh?

Las mejillas de Nathanaël se encendieron en carmín y ella se largó a reír.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lo siento, lo siento, en serio, con todo el corazón**. No quería hacerles esperar tanto, fue más de lo que pude imaginar. Sé que un gran porcentaje no me va a creer que la U me tiene entre la espada y la pared, pero de verdad que no esperaba que este semestre los maestros nos exigieran tanto. No me podía sentar tranquilamente a editar y revisar el capítulo antes de publicar.

Y es que, cuando se trata de algo que me gusta demasiado y sobre todo sabiendo que hay gente que lee mis escritos, necesito que este perfecto para ustedes ;A; Yo no puedo, ni podría, darles algo hecho a la loca como dicen en mi país.

 ** _Quiero entregarles lo mejor a ustedes, de verdad_** ;A;

Ahora tampoco tengo tiempo, pero mandé al diablo los libros por un momento y decidí publicar. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue más larguito que el anterior, los siguientes vendrán igual de largos e incluso más. ¡Se vienen tantas cosas! Son los capis finales de este arco. Y a mi parecer los más intensos en muchos aspectos.

Les doy una palabra clave: cenizas y reto. (A ver quién cacha jajaja)

Lamento no poder responder los rv's ;A;

 **¡Lo haré por privado, palabra de ardilla!**

Quería darles dos noticias con respecto al fic, pero no diré nada hasta tener todo bien organizado. Probablemente el próximo capítulo dé pastillitas de información sjaljslak

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, ser pacientes y esperar. Valoro cada una de sus palabras, en serio, hacen que esté muy feliz. _**¡Gracias a ustedes! *llantos***_

* * *

Muchas gracias a: **Hannah Reeven,** **CharlieMontgomery,** **Dwak,** **Romy350,** **VarelaDCampbell,** **Isza-Ritsu Akabane.**

Gracias por estar siempre presentes, por leer, por comentar, en serio, sus palabritas cambian todo esto de escribir a algo significativamente maravilloso ;A;

* * *

Me encantaría darles un inmensa explicación de por qué este cap. es jodidamente importante, pero no puedo por falta de tiempo U-U

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos, ahora sí, en momento adecuado de actualización!

* * *

Pd: ¡El comentario número cien tendrá un premio! ¡Retire cupones por privado! Haha.


	17. Pesado corazón

*entra esquivando los tomatazos, los improperios, tarros y piedras*

 **Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo diecisiete :** "Pesado corazón"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette, _no_ , Ladybug caminaba por las calles de París sumida en la oscuridad de la noche; el cielo desprovisto de estrellas, cubierto de nubes, el aire gélido, el rocío cayendo como un manto sobre los pastizales y las techumbres. Todo estaba tranquilo, solitario...

Ella necesitaba encontrarse _así_ , concebir su caja de juguetes inquieta, ardiéndole con el mínimo pensamiento o sentir, como una llaga abierta vulnerable a cualquier tipo de tacto, la confundía de sobremanera, no hasta al punto de distraerla de asuntos importantes como sus estudios, pero sí abrumarla en pequeños lapsos que la dejaba a merced del agoto. Se sentó sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano a la torre Eiffel, contemplando el espectáculo de luces, meditabunda. Era la una de la madrugada y ella no quería irse a casa.

 _No, no quería..._

Después de descubrir el corazón de Nathanaël, durante todo este tiempo, Marinette se sintió desbordada por abundantes sentimientos que afloraron sin control en su pecho, todo cambió luego de esa tarde que estuvieron solos en su casa; conversando sobre sus miedos, sueños y alegrías. Se habían unido más. Después de esa tarde le costaba dormir, se sentía inquieta, ansiosa, alegre, perdida en lo desconocido y añorado por conocer, fascinada, maravillada, prendada, sumida en sentires apremiantes que parecían escaparse o tranquilizarse cuando ella suspiraba.

De pronto ver a Nathanaël era suficiente para sentir su día fluir. Y allí, donde tenía alojado el corazón, se volvía pesado. Tan pesado que costaba respirar.

Entonces le venía el estallido en el pecho cuando intercambiaban miradas en secreto en clase y veía el elegante movimiento de sus labios elevarse en una sonrisa, el cabello enmarcando su rostro, sus hombros elevarse por la risa, sus susurros en la oreja, el atractivo gesto de sus dedos al dibujar, el aroma de su ropa, su dulce esencia, la amabilidad de su mirada, la timidez de sus palabras...

 _Tendría que ir al doctor._

No se encontraba para nada bien. Agradeció estar en vacaciones, dejar de ver a Nathanaël un momento la haría pensar mejor las cosas que le sucedían.

 **.**

No nevó en Navidad, tampoco para Año Nuevo y los parisinos se alegraron por ello; gracias a lo piadoso del clima, pudieron salir de sus casas e ir a patinar a la pista de hielo que había en la torre Eiffel, pasear por las calles e ir a sentarse en algún parque a charlar, dando a la celebridad otro sentido más animoso que estar entre cuatro paredes. Marinette estuvo ayudando a sus padres en la pastelería, con las mejillas coloradas por el calor del horno, las manos azucaras de tanto moldear mazapán y haciendo uso de su memoria operativa para no olvidar cada producto que los clientes pedían.

Ya para la noche de Año Nuevo, se dejó caer en el sofá, hambrienta y cansada, sin dejar de sentirse feliz por lo bien que había ido en las ventas. Su padre la felicitó, al igual que su madre, agradeciendo su ayuda. Después de ducharse y ponerse su pijama, comieron una deliciosa cena que dejó a Marinette maravillada con cada bocado, los tres se desvelaron junto a la chimenea conversando sobre las cosas que había dejado el año anterior, recordando momentos graciosos, el viaje a China, las buenas calificaciones de Marinette, los cambios en la pastelería y el aumento de clientes.

Cuando sus padres le dijeron que había madurado, ella se quedó enmudecida, sin saber qué responder.

El año terminó con muchas experiencias nuevas para Marinette, sentimientos abrumantes, éxitos y fracasos, discusiones y reconciliaciones– _la_ _que más recordaba era la de Chloé, después de aquello, se llevaron mejor_ –. Cuando sus padres se fueron a dormir, la joven subió hacia su habitación, con ojeras enormes y una expresión de cansancio. Tikki estaba en su cama dormida, había intentado mantenerse despierta para esperar a Marinette, pero su horario de sueño era tan estricto que trasnochar le era difícil. Sonriendo enternecida, Marinette la tapó con una manta para que no resfriara. El silencio de su habitación contrarrestaba con el bullicio de las calles, se sentía ese aire festivo, alegre, pese a las gélidas temperaturas del invierno. Se escucharon risas, conversaciones, uno que otro silbido y pasos apresurados que crujían por la escarcha de las calles.

Salió hacia el balcón, atraída por el alboroto externo que resultaba tan divertido admirarlo. Se quedó mirando a los grupos de personas caminar, yendo y volviendo, Marinette apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos, extrañamente sobrecogida. La celebración de año nuevo siempre dejaba un resquicio de nostalgia en el corazón, por el tiempo pasado e inquietud por el tiempo que venía. Ella era optimista y sabía de antemano que todas las cosas que vendrían la fortalecerían. Para su pesar, no obstante, ahora más que nunca Marinette comprendía que le quedaba poco para terminar el instituto y ser, bajo los estatutos del país, una adulta responsable de sí misma, que tomaría sus decisiones con seriedad y responsabilidad.

Ella no estaba tan abierta a ese futuro que se le avecinaba, porque venía acompañado con la separación de sus compañeros de clases, aumentar las distancias y desligar ciertos lazos. Aunque estuviesen viviendo en la ciudad en donde se hallaban las universidades más prestigiosas del país, Marinette sentía que no sería lo mismo, cada uno sería absorbido por sus responsabilidades y deberes y, juntarse como antes, se convertiría en una odisea.

Escuchó risas y gritos alegres, fue descendiendo sus ojos hasta encontrar quienes parecían ajenos a los sentimientos de nostalgia a diferencia de ella. Un hombre tomaba en brazo quien parecía ser su novia, la mujer lloraba emocionada. Marinette no tuvo que ver más para entender lo que ocurría, se dio cuenta que la mujer miraba algo en su mano. Definitivamente París era la ciudad del amor, sonrió para sus adentros. Había cumplido durante el año anterior todas sus metas personales, madurar, acercarse a sus amigos, querer a Adrien de una forma más sensata y subir sus calificaciones...

Ella nunca imaginó que, por querer acercarse a otros y madurar con respecto a Adrien, su corazón terminaría cautivado por los encantos y debilidades de otro…

Nathanaël no se desenvolvía, no se dejaba descubrir fácilmente y cuando abrió su corazón, Marinette halló bondad, timidez y pasión. Tantas cosas que emitían distintas intensidades, que no dejaban, no obstante, de ser cautivantes.

Justo ahora, mientras veía la torre Eiffel desde lo lejos, iluminando las calles de París junto a los faroles que la circundaban, extrañaba charlar con Nathanaël, compartir ideas, resultados de ejercicios, decirle preguntas tontas y burlarse de su timidez, la calidez de la biblioteca, verlo callado dibujando algo y sentir su presencia junto a ella... Estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca de alguna manera. Marinette suspiró pesarosa, decaída y triste, se preguntó si estaba a punto de tener su período para volverse tan sentimental.

Todavía no se sentía preparada para aclarar sus confusiones de amor, y el hecho de pensar que podría estar enamorada de otro hombre, la inquietaba; había pasado años enamorada de Adrien y ameritaba la agria sensación de estarlo traicionando. Ella adoraba a Adrien, era perfecto a sus ojos...

 _Pero..._

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de la bata, intrigada por saber, creyó que se trataría de un mensaje, pero la pantalla revelaba una llamada entrante de un número desconocido.

Marinette dudó si contestar o no, _¿quién llamaría casi a las tres de la madrugada?_

La curiosidad fue más fuerte, sin embargo.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Aló?_

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo.

—¿Adrien?

Se escuchó un resoplido.

— _Huh_ , r _espuesta equivocada_ —soltó la voz y Marinette sintió un retorcijón en el estómago al reconocerlo—. _Eso pudo ofenderme considerablemente, ¿no crees? Y pude haber cortado._

—Discúlpame, lo dije sin querer —soltó una risita nerviosa entre palabras, repentinamente ansiosa, rascándose la cabeza.

— _¿Te he despertado?_

Era Nathanaël, eso sonaba como Nathanaël. Quiso saber por qué la había llamado tan tarde y de un número desconocido, quiso saber cómo estaba, dónde, qué hacía y qué recibió para navidad, si estaba en su casa con su familia o en las afueras de París, quiso preguntarle tantas cosas a la vez, que llegó a sentir la garganta apretada.

—No, estaba despierta.

Por el micrófono se sintió un suspiro y ella inconscientemente sonrió, sólo él era tan preocupado por las reacciones ajenas.

— _Siento la hora, no quería molestar._

Marinette se apoyó en el barandal del balcón, meneando su pie de un lado a otro, atenta a cada sonido que proviniera al otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy mirando la Torre Eiffel desde mi casa —dijo, para iniciar la conversación por el silencio que se aglomeró.

— _Ah, ¿sí? ¿No deberías ir a dentro? Hay menos dos grados, podrías enfermar_.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy una niña, Nathanaël —resopló ella, adivinando el semblante que habría puesto el joven al saber que estaba afuera.

— _Lo sé, pero eres testaruda, igual que mi abuela. Siempre me regaña por no ir abrigado y ella no acepta reclamos cuando yo le digo que se proteja del frío._

—¿Estar rodeado de mujeres es malo? —preguntó Marinette, dándose cuenta del implícito dicho por él.

— _Tienes sus beneficios y desventajas, como todo en la vida._

—Suenas como un anciano —rió Marinette, llevándose una mano a los labios. Él se unió a sus carcajadas.

— _Creo que me parezco a uno_. _Probablemente no tengo amigos por eso…_

Al otro lado de la línea se alcanzaron a oír unas risotadas y el bullicio de niños, junto a un estrépito de pasos y vasos.

— _Es mi familia_ —respondió él antes de que Marinette preguntara cualquier cosa—. _Decidieron celebrar en casa de mi abuela, conoces cómo son cuando están todos juntos_ —dejó escapar una carcajada sin mucha gracia.

—Así que no estás en tu casa...

— _No, ¿por qué?_

Hubo un silencio.

Marinette duda.

—Quería ir a visitarte…

— _Hmmm._

Sólo responde el artista. Y ella se siente absurda y patética.

— _Lo siento, Marinette, estaré aquí hasta el termino de las vacaciones._

Marinette sonrió entristecida y decepcionada, había revelado su querer confuso por verlo, no perdía nada con decirle un poco más. Le pesaba tanto el corazón que necesitaba aliviar su carga.

—Me he acordado de ti estos días —confiesa ella, calmada, sintiendo las reacciones de su corazón simplemente al escucharlo. Apretó su celular, queriendo escuchar su respuesta.

— _Espera._

Marinette no respondió, se oyeron pasos, una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, las voces de fondo fueron disminuyendo hasta convertirse en silencio.

—¿Dónde estás?

— _Estoy en la calle, los gritos me molestaban_ —Nathanaël se sentó sobre una roca, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. _Yo también estuve acordándome de ti, por eso quise llamarte_ —dijo al otro lado de la línea, con el rostro colorado, sin poder evitar liberar todo el aire de sus pulmones, dejando escapar sin querer un ruidito de sus labios. A pesar de que no había nadie presente, se cubrió el rubor con una mano.

 _¡Oh, era tan estúpido y poco genial!_

Agradecía que Marinette no estuviese allí en aquel momento, no habría tenido el valor para decirlo, sintiendo sus ojos sobre él. Era un cobarde en todo el término y descripción.

Al no oír una sola palabra de ella, humedeció sus labios, inquieto. Ignoraba que la muchacha se sentía de la misma manera que él.

—Te llamé porque.. _._ —volvió a decir Nath, mirando el cielo estrellado, repentinamente despejado—. Quería desearte un feliz año, aunque sea un poco tarde. Feliz año nuevo, Marinette, te deseo el mejor de los éxitos y que tus sueños se cumplan.

Escuchó un suspiro y se puso tenso porque creyó que ella se había quedado dormida por su lamentable habilidad para orientar conversaciones. La suave risa de la joven desechó sus sospechas y temores, haciendo subir la comisura de su boca, contento.

—Feliz año nuevo, Nathanaël, yo... Que todos tus sueños se cumplan también, sé que lograrás todo lo que te propongas —titubeó ella, extrañamente feliz de la nada.

El joven sonrió, sintiendo el pecho desbordar de alegría.

— _Tengo que irme_ —dijo él, para lamento suyo—. _Mi abuela me llama, quiere cortar el pastel. Buenas noches, Marinette, descansa._

—Buenas noches... —murmuró ella—. ¿Nath?

— _¿Sí?_

—Gracias por llamarme.

Él balbuceó unas palabras, apenado.

Marinette cortó la llamada con el corazón desbocado y la sangre bullendo en las orejas. Apretó el móvil contra su pecho, mirando la luna que parecía un párpado caído, sumergido entre los dos lados de un mar de nubes.

 **.**

Las vacaciones duraron relativamente poco, Marinette no tuvo muchos panoramas con los cuales divertirse, porque después de las celebraciones, París fue invadido por intensas ventiscas y densas nevadas. Alya fue a visitarla a menudo, vieron películas en el teatro cerca de su casa y bebieron chocolate caliente.

Volvió a clases con más alegría de la que sus padres esperaron; Marinette tenía sus motivos. Sabine creyó que se debía por Adrien y Tom le dio la razón. Despidieron a su hija con un enorme beso en la mejilla y la vieron marchar. Ambos no podían asimilar que Marinette cumpliría dieciocho años, que ya terminaría el _lycée_ y elegiría entre estudiar en una universidad o dedicarse a la costura como siempre deseó...

Marinette ignoraba que, en esos últimos meses con sus amigos, los cuales ella anhelaba disfrutarlos; era donde más presiones tendría por parte del instituto. Pudo verlos, pero de pronto todos descendieron a la realidad de golpe y se dedicaron afanadamente a sus estudios, reduciendo la brecha que los separaba de los resultados por alcanzar.

Todas las semanas se realizaban prácticas para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, los maestros les recordaban a sus alumnos que fueran conscientes de sus habilidades, exigían seriedad, madurez, que fueran dedicados y constantes.

Particularmente, el que mejor se desempeñaba en la clase, incluso de todo el _lycées,_ era Adrien. Sus calificaciones perfectas, dignas de elogiarse, solían destacarse entre los resultados de cada examen; iba reñido junto a Max en la mayoría de las materias. Marinette se entristecía un poco cuando veía el rostro decepcionado de sus compañeros al no obtener los resultados que esperaban rendir.

Los meses avanzaron lentamente para Marinette, que sentía, mientras veía a sus compañeros contestar afanadamente uno de sus tantos exámenes de práctica, que poco quedaba para ser adultos.

 **.**

Marinette observó los distintos bombones que estaban, de acuerdo a color y diseño, dispuestos elegantemente tras la vitrina de una chocolatería. En la parte superior había un enorme cartel condecorado con rosas, bajo un fondo claro, que resaltaba el carmesí de las letras:

« _Día de San Valentín_ »

Bajo el título había una frase de un escritor francés muy famoso; pero la muchacha no continuó leyendo, se distrajo mirando los exuberantes bombones, mientras hundía la boca en su frondosa bufanda palo rosa, pensativa. Por primera vez, en su corta vida amante del amor, no deseaba la llegada del día de los enamorados, porque le recordaría la confusión que venía cultivando hacía meses.

—Santo cielo, son muy costosos —la voz de Alya la devolvió a la realidad. Marinette la miró de soslayo.

—¿Piensas darle unos a Nino?

La morena se sonrojó un poco, cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva.

—¡Qué va! Él tiene que regalármelos —se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

—Aún quedan algunas semanas para San Valentín, puedes ahorrar dinero —Marinette sonrió, no la siguió enseguida, sacó su libreta y anotó los precios de los bombones que más llamaron su atención.

No quería que llegara ese día, no cuando su corazón se encontraba en confusiones, inundado por sentimientos desbordantes que se alimentaban con cada luna, con cada mirada, cada tacto... La joven suspiró.

—Últimamente estás muy callada —comenta Alya, cruzando la calle, el vaho liberado por sus palabras ascendiendo hasta desaparecer—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo?

—Creo que es por la escuela —evade Marinette, no quería decir nada hasta que tuviera la cabeza sin enredos.

—Los exámenes... ¿Quién imaginaría que el último año sería tan duro? —rió Alya, pero las carcajadas fueron débiles y Marinette no supo cómo interpretarlo.

Siguieron avanzando, en silencio, ocultado el rostro tras las bufandas y el cuello del abrigo.

—La maestra Bustie está preocupada —comenta Alya de la nada; a pocos pasos de llegar a casa.

—¿A pasado algo?

—Nada grave, ayer, mientras revisaba algunos exámenes, pidió que le ayudara a archivarlos. Dijo que no le gustaba la situación por la que pasábamos, no quería que estuviésemos estresados. Tiene una idea entre manos, lo noté por su mirada y las preguntas que hacía.

—La maestra a veces puede asustar —ríe, Marinette. Alya no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Quiere realizar una actividad para que despejemos nuestras mentes.

—¿Te ha dicho eso?

—No —niega, Alya, deteniendo su andar junto a la puerta de su casa, buscando las llaves en su bolso—. Escuché que hablaba con el director sobre una actividad. Al parecer sabremos pronto de qué tratará.

—Creo que nos vendría bien... —murmura, Marinette, pensando en la gama de posibilidades, de pronto se sintió muy emocionada.

La morena sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Si es un trabajo en parejas, puede que ahora sí la suerte esté de tu lado, y seas con Adrien.

Marinette no respondió, pensativa, descubrió que ese ya no era _su_ deseo.

 **.**

Pasaron unos pocos días después cuando, temprano por la mañana, en el primer bloque, la maestra Bustie llegó con el conocido saquito de terciopelo azul entre sus manos. No tuvo la misma reacción de sus estudiantes como la primera vez, pero sabía lo curiosos que eran y, tan pronto como se apoyó en su escritorio, frente a toda la clase, Rose fue la primera en levantar la mano para preguntar.

—¿Sí, Rose?

—¿Para qué es el saco, maestra Bustie?

La mujer sonrió.

—Qué bueno que lo preguntes, Rose... Estuve hablando con nuestro Director de la escuela y hemos decidido, junto a todos los profesores del departamento, suspender los exámenes de práctica para la universidad por algunas semanas.

Las voces de sus alumnos se hicieron escuchar en seguida en el aula, intrigados por la decisión del director. La mujer se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio.

—Sé que todos estáis preocupados por el examen de ingreso a la universidad, cuando yo tenía su edad, también lo estuve, pocas veces me dedicaba a recrearme o distraerme, los estudios consumen tiempo, dedicación y la constancia es importante. Pero no debe ser así todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron.

»Siendo yo su maestra, además de darles a cada uno de ustedes los conocimientos necesarios para que sean adultos exitosos en esta vida, también es mi deber cuidar de mis alumnos, estar atenta a su situación, aconsejarlos en todo ámbito humano. No quiero que estéis estresados, ansiosos o nerviosos... —Caline hizo una cara rara y algunos rieron—. No es bueno para el cuerpo, ni para la mente. Es por esto que suspendimos los exámenes en estas tres semanas. El director propuso una idea para ustedes a cambio de esto; para la semana del día de los enamorados, expondrán a toda la escuela y a los padres una obra que ha sido escogida al azar para cada curso de último año. Como son los mayores de todo el instituto, el director mandó a fabricar una estructura metálica que hará un _enooorme_ escenario, ¡será algo digno de ver! Tienen que estar a la altura como los más adultos.

Marinette abrió los ojos y se removió inquieta en su puesto.

 _¡Oh, por Dios!_

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alya ya había levantado su brazo, pidiendo la palabra.

—Dinos, Alya.

—¿Qué clase de obras serán?

—Serán cuentos clásicos franceses, no todos son de amor, pero sí están relacionados.

—¿Qué obra nos tocó? —preguntó Chloé sin poder ocultar el interés.

Claramente las más motivadas eran las mujeres, Marinette se giró a ver a Nathanaël, su expresión era un poema. La joven pudo adivinar qué estaba pensando, seguramente estaba asustado con la sola idea de actuar frente a centenares de ojos observándolo. Quiso reírse, pero entonces reparó en un detalle crucial que ignoró cuando la maestra respondió el cuestionamiento de su mejor amiga.

 _¿Cuentos de amor?_

Antes de que pudiera entrelazar sus pensamientos, la voz de Caline la distrajo:

—Nos ha tocado el cuento de Cenicienta.

Se escuchó el resoplido desalentador y aburrido de los hombres, y la expresión triunfal de la mayoría de las mujeres.

—¡Qué emocionante! —exclamó Rose, levantando los brazos.

—Pues bien —la maestra Bustie aplaudió una vez para atraer la atención de sus alumnos—. Levantaos de sus asientos y poneros en fila. Cada uno sacará un papel y verá qué personaje le ha tocado en la obra. No todos actuarán, algunos de ustedes, estarán a cargo del material para llevar a cabo la obra.

De pronto el corazón de Marinette latía muy deprisa; con la ansiedad reflejada en su rostro se puso de pie y Alya se rió de ella.

—Quieres ser Cenicienta para recibir un beso del príncipe, ¿verdad? —le cuchicheó en el oído, cuando estaba caminando hacia sus otros compañeros ya puestos en su lugar. Marinette se sonrojó.

—¡No digas esas cosas!

—¿Quieres que sea Adrien? —volvió a preguntar. La sonrisa de Marinette se borró, estiró sus labios, dudosa.

—Cualquiera puede ser la princesa —murmuró, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda a su amiga, como si no estuviese interesada.

Alya sabía que Marinette estaba pasando por confusiones amorosas, sabía que el silencio se le hacía cómodo a la muchacha para poder meditar sobre sus sentires. Marinette y Alya se coloraron en la fila, en espera de que la maestra revolviera los papelitos doblados.

—Tomarán uno, pero lo verán hasta que todos hayamos tenido un papel.

El plural inclusivo alertó a los jóvenes, Chloé, que se encontraba primero que todos, levantó una ceja.

—¿Usted también actuará?

—Por supuesto, Chloé, es mi deber compartir con mis estudiantes —sonrió cándidamente la mujer. Y a la rubia no le hizo gracia en lo absoluto, ya que, según sus conjeturas, no estaba dispuesta a darle el papel de princesa a la maestra Bustie si Adrien era el príncipe—. Saca uno, querida, cuando lo hagas, te colocarás a mi lado.

Chloé mordió su labio, metiendo una mano en el saquito de terciopelo azul, sintió tantos papelitos que la incertidumbre por tomar uno era angustiante. Ella quería ser la princesa junto a Adrien. Cuando por fin escogió uno, lo apretó contra su pecho, esperando junto a la profesora como ella había indicado antes. Le siguió Sabrina, Juleka, Adrien, Nino, Rose, Ivan, Alix, Max, Kim, Mylene, Nathanaël y Alya.

Marinette era la última, no tuvo que escoger entre papeles como sus demás compañeros, porque sólo había dos dentro del saquito. Caline sacó uno antes que la muchacha y le entregó el otro. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Marinette sentía el corazón desbocado, tragó duro para calmarse, aunque le avergonzaba confesarlo, tenía la esperanza de compartir el papel protagónico con _alguien especial_.

—Pues bien —Caline sentenció el fin de la agobiante espera, sacó un plumón y se dirigió al pizarrón—. Empecemos por los protagonistas, quién será Cenicienta y el Príncipe. Cuando cuente tres, abrirán sus papeles y, a quienes les hayan tocado los papeles protagónicos, levantarán la mano.

Marinette miró el papelito doblado, nerviosa. Le temblaban las manos.

—Uno...

 _¡Tranquila, es sólo una obra!_

—Dos...

Tragó saliva para calmar los latidos de su corazón.

—¡Tres!

Todos abrieron sus papeles. Lo primero que se escuchó fue la voz de Chloé.

—¡No es justo! —chilló, molesta por el resultado.

—Chloé, no digas tu personaje aún, decidimos empezar por los protagonistas —advirtió Caline, ceñuda.

La expresión de Marinette fue de decepción al ver lo escrito en el arrugado papel:

 _«Escenografía»_

No supo qué decir. Ni siquiera podría participar en la obra directamente, suspiró sin querer, se preguntó quién le habría tocado vestuario.

—¿Quién es Cenicienta? —preguntó la maestra, anotando el nombre de cada uno en la pizarra y su respectivo rol.

—Yo... —musitó Rose, levantando su delgado brazo.

—¡Felicidades! —la animó, Alya, dándole un empujoncito amistoso. La joven sonrió apenada.

—Excelente, contamos contigo, Rose —la animó, Caline, escribiendo junto a _Cenicienta,_ el nombre de la chica.

Rose definitivamente era perfecta para el personaje, pensó Marinette, mientras veía a Alya apretarla en un abrazo; la joven de coletas supuso que la excesiva alegría de su amiga se debía porque el papel protagónico no quedó en manos de Chloé, Marinette miró a su amiga con cierto aire reprobatorio.

—Qué cruel eres, Alya —le murmuró, tapando su boca—. No seas así con Chloé.

La morena puso cara de hacerse la desentendida y Marinette rió ligeramente.

—¿Y el Príncipe?

Hubo un silencio, Marinette se dispuso a mirar quién levantaría el brazo, todos se intercambiaron miradas, pero pasaron unos segundos en el que el afortunado no se atrevió. Y la sorpresa fue mayor cuando, a su lado, Nathanaël levantaba el brazo, avergonzado y rojo como un tomate.

—S-soy yo, maestra —tenía cara de querer salir corriendo, Marinette creyó que había escuchado mal, pero al ver que su amigo no bajaba el brazo, recién pareció reaccionar a lo que acontecía.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Marinette de puro impulso, abriendo su boca y ojos. Sus compañeros se rieron por la reacción, estallando en sonoras carcajadas que inundaron el aula.

Nathanaël se sonrojó hasta las orejas, bajó un poco la cabeza para ocultar su lamentable estado tras su flequillo. Marinette hizo lo mismo.

Caline sonrió, contenta.

—Felicidades, Nath, serás nuestro _apuesto Príncipe Azul._ Contamos contigo.

Eran muchas sorpresas para una mañana.

La maestra fue pidiendo los siguientes personajes a sus alumnos y, por último, quienes no participarían en la obra, sino más bien en su preparación. Marinette descubrió que trabajaría junto con Mylene y Sabrina.

—Qué triste —murmuró, mientras miraba su papelito, frente a ella estaba el pizarrón con todos los nombres de sus compañeros de clase unidos a sus respectivos roles. Estaba apartada del grupo y del ajetreo que había, Alya estaba sentada en un banco anotando las ideas para la preparación de la obra y que todo fuese de maravillas. Escribía tan rápido como su muñeca lo permitía, pero no ayudaba que todos hablaran al mismo tiempo.

—Y tiene que haber una pelea a espadas —comentó Nino, con un brillo en sus ojos—. Cuando va a rescatar a la princesa en la torre y le da el beso para que despierte.

—Ese es el cuento de la bella durmiente, tonto —le respondió, Alya, anotando velozmente—. En Cenicienta no hay peleas.

—Pero agregar uno no estaría mal, ¿no?

—Creo que sería una buena idea —se unió, Adrien. Alya suspiró, agotada.

—Yo me encargaré de escribir el diálogo —se ofreció la maestra Bustie—. Ustedes den las ideas y yo pondré manos en el asunto.

Marinette sonrió para sus adentros, escuchando a sus compañeros emocionados por el proyecto; antes de que la maestra dijera cualquier cosa, se dispusieron a ser los mejores, queriendo impresionar al público. El ánimo hizo enormemente feliz a Caline, porque pudo eliminar sus inquietudes de que sus alumnos estuviesen deprimidos por el estrés.

Marinette levantó la cabeza, leyendo los nombres de sus compañeros y el rol que les tocó.

« _Rose: Cenicienta._

 _Nathanaël: Príncipe._

 _Nino: Rey._

 _Adrien: Escolta y amigo del Príncipe._

 _Alya: Cochero de Cenicienta._

 _Kim: Hado madrino._

 _Alix: Duque del rey._

 _Juleka: Hermanastra._

 _Ivan: Soldado._

 _Max: Hermanastra._

 _Chloé: Madrastra._

 _Maestra Bustie: Narrador._

 _Sabrina: Escenografía y vestuario._

 _Mylene: Vestuario._

 _Marinette: Escenografía._ »

« _Así que Nathanaël será el príncipe..._ ».

—No pareces muy contenta.

Marinette sintió su brazo toparse con el dueño de la voz, deslizó sus ojos desde el nombre de quien sería el príncipe, hasta él. Nathanaël miraba, seguramente, su nombre anotado allí; con la vergüenza e incomodidad pintada en la cara.

—Y tú tampoco —le responde, Marinette, sonriendo a medias—. Felicidades, serás el galán de la fiesta.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? —Nath se inclinó hacia ella para escucharla mejor, dado el escándalo que estaba montando Chloé junto a Kim, al negarse a sus papeles—. Parece más una burla.

—Huh, pues lo es —dijo, riéndose con malicia, Nathanaël le sonrió con la dulzura que lo caracterizaba y Marinette sintió, como las veces anteriores, el corazón apretarse en la jaula de su pecho. Dejó de reír, mirándolo a los ojos, callada.

Y se pregunta, como toda joven en confusión, si esa sensación de su cuerpo era algo bueno o no. Si debía cultivarlo o no...

—No quiero ser el príncipe, ese debería ser Adrien, tiene mejores aptitudes —confiesa Nathanaël, irguiéndose. Pensando que quizás, muy probablemente, era la causa de que Marinette se hallase decepcionada por el sorteo. Estaba al tanto que Marinette quería a Adrien, más allá de una simple admiración o cariño, todos lo sabían, incluso la maestra Bustie; y para una mujer, pensó Nathanaël, cualquier instancia para estar cerca de quién ama, era importante.

Mentalmente, el muchacho se preguntó cómo había alcanzado ese nivel de compresión ajena, sobre todo referido a mujeres; posiblemente la causa de _aquello_ , era todos los libros sobre amor en el arte que había estado leyendo para el examen de ingreso a la Escuela de Bellas Artes. Quiso reírse de sí mismo.

Mientras iba pensando en ello, escuchó los pasitos de Marinette, se puso frente suyo, con las manos a cada lado de su cintura. Tenía cara de regaño.

—Tú eres capaz, no te compares con él, demuestra que tienes las agallas para ser el guapo hombre que le robará el corazón a Cenicienta —Marinette le da palmaditas en su hombro, como si intentase consolarlo, formando con su otra mano un puño.

—¿Tanta confianza me tienes? —inquiere él, sin demostrar su sorpresa. Casi riéndose de sí mismo.

—Te conozco —declara, Marinette—. Esto te puede ayudar a superar tus miedos de abrirte con la gente. Eres talentoso, Nath, no te olvides nunca de eso.

Nathanaël la observó pensativo, con la impresión en su rostro. Algo tenía Marinette, no quería aceptar aún que estaba encariñándose con ella, acostumbrado, quizá demasiado, a tenerla a su lado, pero cada vez que escuchaba sus palabras de ánimo, sabían llegarle al corazón.

—Gracias.

Se miraron un momento y ella sonrió.

—Yo intentaré dar lo mejor de mí también, quiero que seamos la mejor obra.

 **.**

— _¡No, quédate, no te vayas!_

— _Tengo que irme, porque... porque —Cenicienta bajó la mirada, sin saber qué decir, el eco de las campanas anunciaba el fin de su noche mágica—. T-tengo que ir a ver al príncipe._

 _Se deshizo del agarre del hombre y se marchó._

— _Pero yo soy... —la frase a medias del joven se deshizo en sus labios, mientras miraba a la doncella marcharse. Siguió a la mujer, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir..._

—Corte —la voz de la maestra Bustie detuvo la actuación. Nathanaël se quedó quieto como una estatua y Rose retrocedió en sus pasos; ambos en espera de alguna crítica. Junto a Caline estaban Nino y Alya que, debido a sus ánimos y capacidades, terminaron siendo los encargados de que todo funcionara bien. Nino se adjudicó el papel de director, ya que, como era el Rey, tenía el deber de guiar bien al pueblo—. Rose, estás actuando de maravilla..., pero...

Aquí venían las riñas y las correcciones; Nathanaël sabía que no estaba actuando bien. Él no estaba hecho para ser admirado, ni ser el foco de atención, nunca fue bueno desenvolviéndose entre masas. Nathanaël prefería los sitios tranquilos, pasar desapercibido y no ser visto.

—Eres el príncipe —continuó la maestra con un tono de voz cariñoso—. Tienes que hacerle creer al público que eres un hombre atrayente, fascinante y misterioso, que es la razón por la cual, muchas mujeres desean casarse contigo. Tienes que atraer la atención y que todos tus ojos estén sobre ti, debes robar las miradas, ¿comprendes, Nath?

Nathanaël suspiró, asintiendo, con la garganta seca y apretada. Sin muchos ánimos. Era la séptima vez que repetían la misma escena y no era, para el lamento suyo, que las demás pudiera actuarlas con facilidad, sino que, debido a su timidez, la maestra decidió ir a las escenas con mayor carga emocional. Tenía que hacer que Nathanaël pareciera un hombre enamorado, atrayente y apasionado.

—Demuestra que eres un hombre apasionado —puntualizó la maestra, haciendo un gesto con su delgada mano.

—Estás muy tieso —comenta Alya, con una mano en la cadera—. Intenta relajarte y dejar fluir tus movimientos, eso hará que te veas menos nervioso.

Marinette, que estaba en el fondo del salón sentada junto a un enorme papelógrafo estirado en el piso, escuchaba lo que le decían a Nathanaël. Sintió pena por él, conocía al muchacho. Nathanaël sí tenía misterio, pero sabía ocultarlo bien tras esa postura de un simple joven, que pasaba desapercibido, hasta el punto de no atraer la atención. Suspiró con cierta decepción. Limpió sus manos con un trozo de papel, intentando quitarse la pintura de los dedos.

—Marinette, ¿crees que están bien las medidas? —Mylene se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, enseñándole un telar de color rojo. La joven de coletas se inclinó hacia ella, mirando las marcas con lápiz grafito.

Mylene estaba encargada del vestuario, lamentablemente a la joven se le hacía difícil zurcir bien las telas y mantener las proporciones, a causa de ello, Marinette decidió ayudarle.

—Creo que... —Marinette estiró el telar sobre el piso, revisando cada pieza—. Tienes que arreglar esta parte, algo no va bien —dice, señalando el hombro de lo que sería un traje elegante.

La rubia se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

—Gracias, siento molestarte, pero no se me da bien esto —rió, apenada.

—No te preocupes... —Marinette observó a su compañera un segundo, reparando en un detalle—. ¿Este será el traje del príncipe?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y Marinette se preguntó si el color rojo le quedaría bien a Nathanaël.

—¡Vamos, inténtalo una vez más, Nathanaël! —la voz animosa de la maestra, atrajo la atención de ambas muchachas. El chico tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Nathanaël suspiró.

— _¡Por favor, no, no te vayas! Quédate, aquí, conmigo..._ —tomó la mano de Cenicienta, suplicante, pero su voz salía plana de sus labios, sin enfatizar una sola emoción.

La voz de Nathanaël temblaba por el nerviosismo, tenía las mejillas encendidas en carmín y sus movimientos, aunque se esforzaba por emplearlos de manera fluida como le pidieron, eran toscos y tiesos. Todo su cuerpo comunicaba que deseaba salir corriendo de aquella situación tan vergonzosa.

Marinette ladeó sus labios, apenada.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Mylene? —habló Marinette, mirando a Nath, sin querer, pensando en los colores que resaltarían su silueta, el turquesa de su mirada y sus rasgos. Tenía que buscar la forma de que él, a diferencia de los demás, pudiera resaltar y ganarse las miradas de todos, algo que le diese el valor necesario para creer que podría representar bien el papel.

—S-sí...

—¿Me dejarías confeccionar el traje del Príncipe? Yo me encargaré de él, ese debe ser el más difícil para ti, ¿no? Además, tengo un traje que puede servir para el atuendo de Cenicienta, lo modificaré y te lo entregaré, ¿vale?

El rostro de Mylene se iluminó de alivio al escuchar tales palabras.

—¡Gracias, Marinette! —se abalanzó a ella para abrazarla, sin querer moviendo el papelógrafo en el cual Sabrina estaba dibujando para hacer la escenografía de una casa de campo.

—¡Oigan, estoy intentando trabajar! —protestó la pelirroja.

—Lo siento —musitó, Marinette, tirada en el piso, siendo abrazada por Mylene.

 _Y así lo hicieron_. Marinette fue dibujando un diseño entre los descansos de cada bloque, pensando en los detalles, en la forma en cómo se adaptaría la tela a la silueta de Nathanaël, la medida de la cintura, los botones y el bordado, la pañoleta de seda blanca en el cuello, la camisa y la chaqueta de doble botonadura de bronce con faldón trasero. Se hizo una colecta de dinero pagando una pequeña cuota para costear los materiales de la elaboración de la obra. Y Mylene le dio una parte del dinero para que pudiera comprar todo lo necesario para crear el atuendo de Nathanaël que, de la noche a la mañana, se volvió una especie de reto personal para Marinette; sentía la necesidad de entregarle algo increíble al muchacho para que tuviera valor y pudiera actuar, para que resaltara más que sus otros compañeros.

La razón de su pensamiento y meta; era porque Adrien estaría presente en la obra y el joven, al igual que sus demás compañeros, se desenvolvían naturalmente y como si fuese propio de ellos tomaron las riendas de sus respectivos personajes.

En clases de literatura se avanzaba en la obra, quienes actuaban, practicaban las distintas escenas bajo el escrutinio de la maestra Bustie y quienes eran encargados de la preparación, iban a la sala de artes a realizar lo suyo. Durante la semana Marinette apenas tuvo ocasiones para charlar con Nath, lo veía inquieto, algo huraño y molesto consigo mismo. Una tarde lo encontró practicando en la sala de artes, escuchó su voz a través de la puerta, cuando pasó caminando por el pasillo.

La joven dudó si entrar o no, se quedó parada un rato, escuchándolo; notó que cuando estaba solo hablaba con más soltura y enfatizaba mejor su voz. Optó por entrar, giró el pomo de la puerta despacio y se asomó por la pequeña rendija, viendo la espalda del muchacho. Nathanaël estaba practicando la escena en donde conocía a Cenicienta en el bosque; el chico oyó el ruido de la puerta y se volvió, asustado.

Vio a Marinette y suspiró de alivio.

—Eres tú...

—Sí, soy yo, ¿esperabas a alguien en especial? —sonríe Marinette—. ¿Qué haces? —pregunta, entrando.

Nathanaël se sentó en una de las bancas altas, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda. Resignado a todo. Dejó el libreto arrugado y doblado encima de la mesa.

—Practico la obra, soy un asco —ríe, simplón.

—No digas eso... —corrige ella, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, ya solos—. Estás dando lo mejor de ti, todos podemos verlo, incluso yo. Además, has estado mejorando —confiesa, Marinette, poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho, señalándose.

Nathanaël se preguntó, por enésima vez, cuándo Marinette dejaría de creer tanto en él.

—Eres una mujer muy positiva, Marinette.

Ella carraspeó un poco.

—Por supuesto que lo soy —contesta, con un tono burlón y creído, similar al que usaría Alya cuando la elogiaban. El chico levantó la comisura de sus labios, alegre de verla de tan buen humor. Eso era lo más contagioso de ella, sin contar lo torpe.

Se quedaron un rato callados, Nathanaël desvió la mirada hacia el espectáculo de la ciudad, que se alcanzaba a atisbar desde el gran ventanal; Marinette lo contempló en silencio, recordando sus primeras veces en el aula de artes trabajando en la maqueta. Era como si, aquel tiempo, fuese tan lejano que se deshacía en sus recuerdos. Resultaba abrumante para ella ver que las cosas habían cambiado para ambos, la confianza, la forma de mirarse, de hablar... Incluso en la manera de querer cambió, fue transmutándose en algo más profundo que no dejaba de ser, en lo hondo de su pecho, inquietante y revelador; Marinette seguía temerosa de esclarecer sus sentimientos. Dio pasitos hasta él, deteniéndose frente suyo, en silencio.

—Nath... —murmuró, el volvió el rostro, pero cuando lo hizo, descubrió la figura de la muchacha cerca suyo. Marinette acercó sus manos a él y le apartó el flequillo de la frente y mejillas, exponiendo su semblante con claridad, obligando a Nathanaël a levantar un poco el mentón—. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos...quiero resaltarlos de mejor manera.

Ella sentía curiosidad en cuanto a Nathanaël. Todo se había teñido de él en sus pensamientos, emociones y actuar, que no dejaba, a diferencia de su amor por Adrien, de ser tranquilo y armonioso.

—M-Marinette... —la palidez de su piel fue tornándose a un intenso carmesí, no estaba acostumbrado a tener a la muchacha tan cerca suyo. Sintió la yema de sus dedos, acariciando su melena, ordenando sus flequillos. Se preguntó a qué se refería la joven con _resaltar_.

—Necesito tomarte las medidas del torso y cintura, también el largo de tu pantalón —pide ella con sencillez, moviendo su cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos.

La cara de Nath era un poema.

—¿Ah?

—Confeccionaré tu traje de príncipe, se lo pedí a Mylene. Quiero que seas la estrella de la obra, Nath.

Él suspiró acalorado y abochornado.

—C-claro, pero debiste recurrir a otros medios —responde, bajando la cabeza. Marinette alejó las manos de su rostro, sonriendo enternecida por su reacción.

—Lo hice para ver el color de tus ojos, creo que será una buena idea usar tonalidades en el vestuario que los realcen, al igual que tu cabello.

Nathanaël entendía de colores, no así de vestimenta.

—No tienes que esforzarte demasiado —repuso, viéndola buscar una cinta de medir en su bolso—. Estás encargada de la escenografía, eso es mucho trabajo. No quiero que te sobre exijas.

—Lo sé, pero esto lo hago porque quiero hacerlo —dice Marinette, encontrando la cinta. Le hizo una seña a Nath para que se pusiera de pie y él obedeció.

—Extiende tus brazos a cada lado —pidió. Nathanaël hizo como le ordenaron, intrigado, no había visto nunca Marinette haciendo lo suyo.

—Quieres... —repite él—. ¿Por qué?

Marinette fue midiendo el largo de cada brazo, el ancho de sus hombros y espalda, anotando todo en su libreta de bocetos; Nathanaël alcanzó a ver, en un rinconcito de la siguiente hoja, lo que parecía ser el perfil de un hombre con una chaqueta; _¿era él?_

—Porque sí —dice ella.

Nathanaël estiró sus labios, no muy satisfecho con la respuesta. Sintió las manos de Marinette rodear su cintura y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, en un segundo ya estaba adquiriendo su rostro la tonalidad de su cabello.

—Tienes una buena cintura, ¿eh? —se burla ella, mirando la cinta, al ver lo que había dado.

—¿Q-qué?

Ella se largó a reír estrepitosamente por su reacción, llevándose una mano a los labios, entrecerrando sus ojos. Nathanaél siguió ese simple movimiento con la mirada, no importaba cuántas veces lo viera, le parecía un gesto femenino en ella, casi propio; Marinette siempre se reía de la misma manera.

—Estaba pensando —la voz de Marinette invade sus oídos, ya más tranquila y seria—. Podría ayudarte a practicar la obra, si quieres...

—Me encantaría —dice él, apresuradamente, inclinándose hacia ella, a un palmo. Marinette abre sus ojos, ahora había sido su turno de ruborizarse por la cercanía.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡PERDONEEENMEEE!**

 ** _Les pido disculpas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón_**. Siento que no valen las escusas y solo les responderé que fue mi irresponsabilidad por no actualizar. Les tenía una sorpresa, pero dado que no se pudo llegar a un acuerdo, no se pudo concretar. Quería dibujarles un doujin, sobre una escena del fic, pero no vio luz.

Y no quería publicar hasta tenerlo.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad :(

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que preguntaron, muy preocupadas, si me encontraba bien. Fueron muy lindas, me sentí muy feliz, son realmente **increíbles.**

* * *

Como pueden ver, empezamos este nuevo reto para Nathanaël y Marinette ¡qué emoción! ¿Les ha gustado el capítulo?

 _Déjenme decirles que nos acercamos al final..._

Muchas gracias a: **Hannah Reeven,** **CharlieMontgomery, Dwak, Romy350, VarelaDCampbell, Isza-Ritsu Akabane,** **Myta.1, mafer el panda** (¡Bienvenida, linda! Espero que sigas viva para continuar esta historia xD) e **Isza-Ritsu Akabane.**

 **Gracias por comentar, muchas gracias, en serio, sus palabritas me han motivado ENORMEMENTE. Y siento que mis disculpan no cubren este tremendo período de inactividad u.u**

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos. Los quiero.

 _¡No tendrán que esperar tanto para el otro cap!_

Pd: ¿críticas?


	18. El beso

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo dieciocho:** El beso.

.

.

.

 _«Vociferando enardecido de ira, con los ojos desorbitados de ansia para sentir el recorrido caliente de la sangre en su propia piel, tomó con fiereza a su joven esposa de los cabellos, alzando la espada para cortarle la cabeza. Mientras la mujer lloraba por perdón a sus pies.»_

—Vaya... —silbó, Alya, de brazos cruzados—. No esperaba que Barbazul estuviese dentro las obras a presentar en el día de los enamorados —su risa divertida se escuchó muy animosa para la cruenta historia que se representaba frente suyo.

Marinette sostenía enormes rollos de papel grueso, rodeándolos con sus brazos, en donde, junto a Sabrina, habían pintado algunas escenas para la escenografía de la obra.

—¿Esta clase de cuentos les contaban los padres a sus hijos? —cuestiona, Marinette, perpleja—. ¿¡Y antes de dormir!?

Sintió a la maestra colocarse a su lado, sonriente.

—Antes todo se basaba en influir temor —explica la maestra Bustie, que estaba junto a ambas jóvenes—. Este cuento fue inspirado en una figura política de la antigua Francia, fue un hombre que, según su testimonio al ser ejecutado por lo horribles crímenes que cometió, amaba el infierno antes que el cielo. Y disfrutaba de ver niños morir. Él solía engañar a los niños y jóvenes ofreciéndoles trabajo y los torturaba en su castillo, muchos padres perdieron a sus hijos mientras él estuvo vivo, y el autor del cuento quiso plasmar esto para que los padres pudieran enseñar a sus hijos que no debían marcharse, sin consultarlo primero. Fue una época oscura.

—Por supuesto —continúa, Max, acomodando sus gafas—. Fue inspirado por Gilles de Rais, fue un noble y un héroe durante la guerra, fue de los hombres que admiró a Juana de Arco. Se decía que, durante la batalla, asesinaba cruelmente a sus adversarios y era como un verdadero _berserker_ vikingo.

Caline le sonrió al joven, dándole un apretón amistoso en su mejilla.

—Excelente, Max, puedo ver que sí has estudiado historia.

El elogio para el moreno, les vino a sus demás compañeros, como un reproche escondido porque ellos no habían leídos sus apuntes de historia. Marinette sonrió nerviosa por dentro, no así Adrien que le dio unas palmaditas a Max por su sabiduría.

—Bien dicho, amigo, todos sabemos que eres un genio.

— _¡Ayuda, ayuda, me quiere matar!_

El grito de una de las niñas que actuaba, esposa de Barbazul, atrajo la atención de todos, esperaban su turno frente al escenario improvisado que el director mandó a armar para que, los estudiantes de último grado, pudiesen practicar.

—Es sanguinario, _cool._

La expresión de Alix desconcertó a Chloé, rodó sus ojos, cansada de esperar.

—Maestra, Bustie, ¿tiene esto siquiera un carácter de romanticismo? Estamos hablando del Día de San Valentín, ¿por qué los profesores quisieron presentar _Barbazul_ entre historias francesas más _adecuadas_? —preguntó, Chloé, enfatizando _adecuadas_ con tono reprobatorio y despectivo, lleno de ironía.

La mujer se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

—Pues, el director dijo que deseaba un repertorio de muchas historias. Barbazul es una historia francesa que posee un sustento histórico. Si habrás prestado atención a la obra, Chloé, quizás te darías cuenta de que Barbazul sí habla sobre el amor.

—¿Qué puede haber de romántico en un hombre que mata a sus esposas y las cuelga en un cuarto? —cuestionó, Sabrina, sin dar crédito que los chicos de la obra se habían tomado la molestia de hacer muñecos ensangrentados para su representación.

 _Ugh._

—Es el amor idealizado, Sabrina —responde calmadamente Caline, tanto a Sabrina como a todos sus alumnos que probablemente les nacía la misma duda—. La muchacha que ahora corre por ayuda, se dejó llevar por un hombre que era perfecto a sus ojos, tenía dinero, buenas posesiones, ni un sólo defecto y no pudo ver más allá. Sus caprichos fueron más grandes y deseó estar en una vida acomodada, en vez de guiar sus "sentimientos" por conocer el interior de aquel hombre. Pues bien, dado lo joven que eres, deberías saber que el amor viene sin avisos y es real cuando conoces profundamente a la persona, más que superficialidades.

Marinette estaba escuchando la conversación, atenta a cada palabra. _Amor idealizado._ Sin entender claramente, las palabras de la maestra supieron inquietar un poco sus pensamientos. Extrañamente le vino a la mente a Adrien.

—Me hubiese gustado más una obra sobre Juana de Arco —resopló, Alya, mirando cómo Barbazul era asesinado por uno de los hermanos de la joven. Había cambiado un poco la historia.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta Cenicienta? Creo que es mejor que hacer efectos especiales de sangre y mutilación —dice, Marinette, mirando horrorizada cómo el chico, a quien le tocó Barbazul, hacía una muerte de los más dramática y terrible. La espada le atravesó el corazón.

—Ya terminó —avisó la morena.

—¡Bravo, bravo, fue espléndido, chicos! —aplaude Alix, llevándose los dedos a su boca y silbando. Eufórica. Juleka se unía a los aplausos.

Sus compañeros se volvieron a mirarlas, sorprendidos, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Qué? —se defiende, Alix—. No saben apreciar lo bueno.

Kim se rindió a la risa y la joven le dio un codazo bestial para que se callara.

—Bien, muchachos —la voz de la maestra Bustie los silenció a todos—. Es nuestro turno, preparaos, tenemos los minutos contados. Quiero que sea un ensayo productivo.

Caminaron en grupo hacia el escenario improvisado, esperando que el curso anterior retirara las cosas que habían utilizado para su obra.

—Nathanaël —llamó Caline. El joven leía sus diálogos atentamente, sintiendo esa ansiedad en su corazón acostumbrada antes de empezar a practicar, levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Sí? —responde.

—¡Cuento contigo! —la mujer levantó el pulgar, animadamente. Él sonrió.

 **.**

Era tarde, no había nevado en días y las noches no eran tan frías; un poco más tolerables a diferencia de principios de enero. Marinette contempló los números que indicaban la fecha en la pantalla de su celular sin creer, todavía con dificultad, que los días pasaran tan deprisa frente a ella. Dejó escapar un poco de aire de sus pulmones, para apartarse un flequillo de los ojos, cuidando de no salpicar con pintura su cabello y ropa. Tenía los dedos manchados de dorado, estaba haciendo junto a Sabrina lo que sería el carruaje que llevaría a Cenicienta al baile real. Fue un trabajo laborioso y extenso, Marinette era una perfeccionista incorregible que gustaba de dejar todo su amor en lo que hacía, por ello, no se conformó con solo fabricar una simple estructura de cartón, hizo relieves con engrudo, basándose en los diseños que trazó en su libreta de dibujos.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, estirando su espalda y suspirando un poco cansada. Fue mirando lo que había avanzado en el carruaje, satisfecha. Sólo faltaba...

— _¿Alteza? ¿Quién era la doncella con la que hablaba?_ —la voz de Adrien roba su atención, el rubio, porte en alto, erguido, deja mostrar sin lugar a dudas, la elegancia que posee al actuar. Se dirigía al Príncipe, _Nathanaël..._

Marinette lo acaricia con la mirada, ve la tensión de sus hombros, todavía el presente deje de vergüenza, pero, a los ojos de todos, estaba mejorando. El muchacho se vuelve y responde, siguiendo con el diálogo; el flequillo rojizo cubriendo con elegancia su perfil.

—Oye, ¿avanzarás? —Sabrina le apuntó con el pincel, pero Marinette la ignora, apenas y escucha.

— _Es hermosa, ¿verdad? Nunca he conocido una chica así..._ —escucha ella, la vibración de las palabras de Nathanaël acariciando sus oídos con notas aterciopeladas, atrayentes; y Marinette no puede controlar el pulso de su corazón, aumenta su frecuencia, hinchado de sentimientos confusos, como si aquellas palabras él las hubiese susurrado en su oreja e iban dirigidas para ella. Contempló sus movimientos, las expresiones de su rostro, la forma en que sonreía al actuar, su postura... Se había tomado el cabello en una coleta para poder practicar mejor, casi sin quererlo, Marinette recordó cuando se perdieron en el parque de atracciones y corrieron entre la gente, para esconderse. Desde ese día, vio a Nathanaël con otros ojos, más atentos y detallistas, más perdidos en sus rasgos, deleitándose en secreto con todo lo que tuviera que ver con él.

—Hey, Dupain —la mano de Sabrina se mueve frente a Marinette.

Ella parpadea con dificultad, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh? —ríe, nerviosa, sintiendo el rostro caliente.

—¿Qué piensas? Te estaba hablando —reprocha la pelirroja—. Se ha acabado la pintura dorada, tenemos que comprar más —informa, ceñuda y agotada, mientras gira sus hombros en un inútil intento por relajarse.

—Pues... —Marinette deja el pincel a un lado, recordando de que debía comprar botones y bordados para la chaqueta que usaría Nathanaël en la obra—. Yo puedo ir a comprarlos, tengo que hacer otras cosas también.

—¿Irás ahora?

La joven se puso de pie, ya sintiendo sus piernas adormecidas.

—Sí, ¿necesitamos más papel?

—Sí, queda hacer la escenografía del bosque —ladea los labios Sabrina, como si lo que diría no iba a agradar a su compañera de equipo—. Es la más difícil, no sé si podré ayudarte, Chloé quiere que la acompañe a comprar maquillaje y también su disfraz.

Marinette asiente raída, no muy contenta al escuchar la última aseveración, de seguro Chloé se había negado a usar algo que Mylene pudo hacer, pensó. Se limpió sus manos con un trapo húmedo, frunciendo el ceño, un poco molesta.

—Usaré el dinero que nos queda —dice, caminando hacia sus cosas, se puso su gabardina y acomodó el maletín sobre sus hombros. Sin dar una opinión sobre la excusa de Sabrina.

—Muy bien —la voz de la maestra Bustie distrajo a Marinette—. Perfecto, Adrien, puedes ir a descansar.

El chico sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, caminando hacia la joven de coletas. Marinette ya no sentía _esos nervios_ cuando él se acercaba, asunto extraño para ella. Desde las vacaciones de verano, todo lo relacionado con Adrien había cambiado progresivamente, Marinette lo atribuyó a su madurez, al termino como estudiante de instituto y a las preocupaciones.

—Hola, Marinette —su boca se ladeó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Qué tal? —contesta ella, mirando sus manos de que estuviesen limpias—. ¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, la maestra quiere continuar con Rose y Nathanaël —rió—. Está empeñada a crear _química entre ellos_.

El comentario puso en alerta los sentidos de Marinette, levantó la cabeza, mirando a Adrien con las cejas levantadas y dejando de prestar atención a sus manos—. ¿Química?

—Sí —responde él, con una simpleza que desconcierta a Marinette.

—¿Cómo que química?

—Quiere que tomen el papel de dos enamorados, ¿no? De eso trata la química.

Marinette arrugó su labio, de la nada, no muy contenta con la situación; _¿cómo lo haría?_ Sintió que su corazón se apretaba un poquito, pero intentó ignorar el reciente malestar. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Nathanaël nunca le había comentado si gustaba de alguien o no y, en caso de gozar de la dicha de estar enamorado, no sabía cómo era la chica que le gustaba. Sintió apretado el estómago de sólo pensarlo, una sensación de ardor ascendiendo por su rostro, al reparar en _esa posibilidad._

—Creo que lo ha logrado —dijo, Adrien, metiendo una mano en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, contemplando a los susodichos protagonistas compartir un vals. La maestra Bustie iba marcando el ritmo haciendo sonar sus palmas—. Pero Nath sigue sintiéndose incómodo.

—Pues claro —ríe, Marinette, como si fuese evidente, llevando una mano a sus labios—. Es tan tímido que, incluso, siente vergüenza ser observado y se pone colorado.

Adrien sonrió para sus adentros, la risa de Marinette distrajo a Nathanaël que estaba intentando seguir el ritmo del vals. Vio que charlaba con Adrien animadamente y se deprimió un poco, se veía feliz. La maestra, al verlo distraído, giró su cabeza para que mirara a Rose.

—Tienes que mirar a los ojos al amor de tu vida —amonestó la maestra al pelirrojo—. Continuemos con el vals..., uno..., dos, tres...

—Parece que conoces mucho a Nathanaël...

Marinette detuvo su risa de improviso, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín.

—Somos amigos... Los amigos se conocen, ¿no es así?

—Tienes toda la razón.

Ella imita la sonrisa, baja la mirada hacia la pantalla de su celular que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Tengo que irme, debo comprar unos materiales...

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofrece, Adrien. Y la joven le mira con cierta impresión en sus ojos—. Es tarde y no es bueno que una _dama_ esté sola por las calles.

No supo por qué, pero la forma en cómo lo dijo, le sonó a algo que seguramente Chat diría.

—Está bien —los labios de Marinette se estiraron—. Me podrás ayudar a cargar algunas cosas —bromea.

—Para eso estoy, Marinette. Ayudaré en lo que desees.

Caminaron hacia la salida del instituto, antes de cruzar el dintel, Marinette se volvió para ver a Nathanaël una última vez, como si quisiera asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, pero la escena que contempló, no le agradó para nada. El pelirrojo giraba a Rose al terminar el vals, depositándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, con una delicadeza que incluso hizo aplaudir a la maestra Bustie de la sorpresa.

—¡Perfecto, Nath, perfecto! —escuchó.

Marinette sintió la incómoda sensación de los celos, pero pasarían días para que pudiera comprenderlos.

 **.**

Adrien caminaba a su lado y Marinette no podía creérselo. Hacía frío y ella hundió la nariz, enrojecida por el gélido aire, en su bufanda marrón. El rubio usaba un largo abrigo militar azul marino, con botones bronce y cuello y mangas granate; era un estilo bastante simple para tratarse de un modelo en plena ciudad de la moda. Marinette no pasó por alto el detalle de la prenda, no obstante. Era fascinante ver cómo se le acoplaba al cuerpo; los movimientos y gestos de Adrien siempre eran muy cuidados y estudiados... no había ellos energía gastada en vano.

Era incluso hipnotizante verlo caminar. Pocos hombres tenían la cualidad de deslumbrar con solo el porte. Marinette dejó de maravillarse de _esa elegancia de Adrien_ , cuando los gestos de Nathanaël, algo torpones y tímidos, le hacían sonreír enternecida. Nathanaël no deslumbraba con verlo caminar, él requería de lápiz y papel, para dejar, a cualquiera, sin habla. Sus dedos deslizando el grafito como agua sobre la superficie rugosa, delineando un perfil, la profundidad de una mirada o la textura de una melena cayendo sobre unos hombros desnudos era, para Marinette, _su nueva_ forma de deleitarse.

—¿Qué debemos comprar?

La pregunta quita a Marinette, de un golpe, de sus pensamientos.

—Nada muy pesado —dice ella, buscando en los hondos bolsillos de su gabardina el pequeño listado que escribió en la mañana—. Pintura dorada, acuarelas verdes, _umm_... hilo dorado para bordar, botones, un trozo de tela, elásticos, pinceles y...

—Son muchas cosas —habla, Adrien, Marinette sonríe apenada.

—Algunas son para la escenografía, pero estoy haciendo el traje de Nathanaël también.

Caminaban por las avenidas circundantes de la plaza Vendôme, por encima de las casas, se lograba atisbar la parte más alta de la columna que llevaba el mismo nombre, Marinette recordó a la malabarista frustrada por sus descuidos en plena actuación, a Chloé a punto de ser lastimada y a Nathanaël salvándola. La nostalgia acarició su nariz.

Conversaron durante todo el camino, después de haber bajado del autobús, Marinette no pasó por alto el detalle de las muchachas que pasaban junto al rubio; girando el rostro hacia él, asombradas de ver al modelo en plena calle.

—Adrien —lo llamó, Marinette, comparando unos frascos de pintura dorada—. ¿Cuál crees que sirve más para los detalles de brillo?

La joven se volvió a mirarlo, pero se encontró con la misma escena repetida desde que ambos salieron del instituto. Muchas jóvenes de su edad detenían a Adrien para pedirle un autógrafo y una foto.

—¿Puedes sacarte una foto conmigo? —murmuró, una chica castaña de abundante cabello rizado. Adrien sonrió cándidamente, mientras terminaba de escribir algo en la revista que le dieron para firmar.

—Claro —responde, él—. Será un placer.

—¡Gracias! —la desconocida chilló emocionada, sacó su móvil y se puso a un lado de Adrien junto a sus amigas.

Marinette miraba la escena a unos cuantos pasos, completamente ignorada, un poco ceñuda y aburrida. No era que sintiera celos o le molestara, sabía que Adrien era un personaje público, su padre era uno de los diseñadores más renombrados dentro de la alta costura; era normal para él recibir este tipo de peticiones de las mujeres, también algunos hombres, que admiraban su trabajo.

Volvió la mirada hacia el frasco de pintura que aún sostenía en una de sus manos, leyó la marca y el número de tonalidad, seguramente Nathanaël sabría qué significaba... Seguramente Nathanaël le hubiera dicho qué marca era mejor comprar, qué pincel para resaltar los relieves y el color de la pintura...

Suspiró, escogiendo la pintura que fuese más barata, no tenía demasiado dinero. Echó tres frascos al pequeño cesto que traía, esperando al chico que terminase con lo suyo.

Unos minutos después, Adrien volvió a su lado, la sonrisa no se borraba de su perfecto rostro.

—Perdón, Marinette, siento que tengas que esperarme —dijo.

Ella curvó sus labios, en un semblante que dejaba entrever que no se preocupara por ella. Pero Adrien se sentía culpable.

—¡No te preocupes! Yo entiendo perfectamente —enseñó sus dientes, cual niña, agitando sus manos—. Sé que eres muy famoso y muchas chicas conocen tu trabajo. Es..., es comprensible.

—Lo siento, Nino suele burlarse mucho de mí _por esto_ —rió él, con una mano en la cabeza. Parecía apenado—. A veces suele espantarlas para que me dejen tranquilo, ja, já...

Marinette soltó unas carcajadas, Alya le había dicho algo parecido.

—¿Ya has encontrado la pintura?

Ella asintió.

—Ahora hay que comprar lo necesario para el traje de Nath...

Pagaron los materiales que Marinette escogió y caminaron calle arriba. Afortunadamente, no tuvieron ninguna interrupción en su conversación debido a las admiradoras; se detuvieron en un semáforo para esperar el verde, cuando una imagen bastante reveladora atrajo la atención de la joven de coletas.

Adrien había crecido en muchos aspectos, los más notorios para ella fueron los físicos; se había vuelto más alto y espigado, sus hombros anchos, la complexión atlética que saltaba a leguas, el cabello rubio le caía agraciadamente en la frente y nuca, todo en él era seductor a la vista... Marinette ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que compró una revista donde él modelaba, ya fuera una marca de perfume o ropa. Incluso, esas fotografías que recortaba de las publicidades y las pegaba, enamorada, en las paredes de su habitación tiempo atrás, ya no las apreciaba con la misma intensidad y devoción. Ya no las cuidaba, una capa de polvo las cubría y, con cierta sorpresa que le resultó reveladora, tuvo el impulso de quitarlas. Se arrepintió días después, no obstante, aún le era complicado aceptar su madurez. Marinette había cambiado también, físicamente no en demasía, pero internamente, ella lograba contemplar cómo fue llenando esos espacios vacíos que le dolieron profundamente, antes, _ser consciente de ellos._

Frente a ella, había un anuncio publicitario de un perfume, no tuvo que leer el nombre para saber que se trataba de la marca _Agreste;_ a diferencia de las inocentes fotografías en las que Adrien aparecía a sus quince años, ahora se explotaba _ese aire seductor_ , pero recatado, que poseía el joven. Iba acompañado de una muchacha que usaba un tutú.

Marinette desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda, aburrida de esperar; cuando el semáforo cambió la luz a verde, ambos cruzaron en silencio, doblando hacia el recodo de la calle, para perderse entre la concurrida avenida _Réaumur._ Los pasos de Marinette se fueron apresurando, para ver ese edificio que tanto despertaba su ilusión, Adrien la siguió alargando sus zancadas, curioso.

—¿Buscas algo? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió y paró frente a un edificio, Marinette observó toda la majestuosidad arquitectónica de la escuela en la cual más deseaba asistir. Ingresaban estudiantes y profesores, empujando las puertas de vidrio, cargando enormes bolsos.

—Oh... Ya veo, era de esperar en ti —sonrió contento, Adrien, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus tejanos. Se puso junto a la joven, levantando el mentón, mirando hacia las ventanas más altas.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una de las instituciones de la alta costura más prestigiosas. _E_ _cole De La Chambre Syndicale;_ aun cuando desprendía elegancia desde sus ostentosos mostradores de vestuario, pasillos y aulas, el edificio se perdía entre la uniforme paleta de colores de las construcciones de París.

—Me gustaría estudiar aquí después de graduarme —confiesa, Marinette, mirando hacia el mismo punto que Adrien. El chico descendió la mirada hasta ella, sus ojos brillaban como una niña.

—Mi padre suele dar clases aquí.

Marinette abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! —exclamó ella.

Él rió, el entusiasmo de la joven era contagioso, no estaba seguro si era algo fantástico, dado que su padre era un hombre ocupado, más de negocios que maestro de una simple clase.

—Vengo mucho aquí, papá es parte del comité de directores de la escuela. Aquí me hacen las sesiones fotográficas... —comentó, arrastrando las palabras en la última frase, incómodo—. Chloé también viene seguido cuando necesita ropa a medida para ocasiones especiales, ella es muy fanática de esta escuela.

Eso sonaba muy propio de Chloé, pocas personas ostentaban el lujo de fabricarse ropa exclusiva a la medida. Marinette bufó.

—Las postulaciones comenzarán pronto —dice, Adrien—. ¿Tienes todos tus papeles listos, Marinette?

—Pues... —aquí venía lo triste de su rosado y mágico sueño—. Esto es solo un deseo interno —murmura—. Vine con Alya para preguntar, es una institución particular, estudiar aquí llevará toda la vida pagar. No creo que pueda darme este capricho a costa del esfuerzo de mis padres...

Marinette hizo un puchero y luego sonrió. Adrien la contempló en silencio, ella no parecía afectada por ello.

—Ya veo... —se lamentó él—. Pero puedes intentarlo.

Marinette negó con la cabeza, retomando la marcha, él la siguió de cerca.

—Si lo hago, mis padres harán lo posible para costearme el ingreso, y no quiero abusar de su amabilidad. Existen otras instituciones en las cuales puedo estudiar, ¿no?

—Eres una buena chica, Marinette —la elogia, Adrien, sorprendido de su nobleza.

Ella se encogió de hombros, adoptando una expresión burlona.

—También muy torpe y olvidadiza. Nathanaël dice que soy una preguntona.

Adrien rió.

 **.**

Marinette contemplaba las guirnaldas carmín que caían, como agua, sobre los enormes árboles que circundaban la Torre Eiffel, las luces doradas y plateadas, los comerciantes vendiendo globos con helio, la palabra _«te amo»_ repetida en cada esquina de las avenidas, el embriagante perfume de las rosas recién cortadas... La ciudad se teñía de rojo apasionado durante la festividad de San Valentín, invitando a los parisinos y a los turistas a disfrutar de la esencia del amor. Ella suspiró, el vaho de su respiración ascendiendo como una nube, de una de sus manos colgaba una bolsa con listones y acrílicos de colores índigos y verdes.

 _Todavía no compraba chocolates para Adrien..._

 _Todavía no aclaraba sus confusiones..._

Caminó deprisa hacia la escuela, escapando del frío; cruzó la enorme entrada del instituto y se dirigió a la sala de artes, sintiendo su corazón alborotarse ligeramente al pensar con quién se encontraría _allí. S_ e quitó un guante con los dientes y rodeó el pomo, haciéndolo girar. Abrió la puerta, pero no halló a nadie. Marinette se quedó parada en el dintel, decepcionada.

 _¿Dónde estaría Nathanaël?_

Era tarde, ya las clases se habían dado por terminadas... La maestra Bustie decidió practicar con sus alumnos durante la jornada, no hubo necesidad de quedarse después... _¿Entonces?_

Exhaló el aire contenido de sus pulmones e ingresó, cerrando la puerta, desanimada e imaginando la posibilidad de que Nathanaël haya decidido pasar la tarde en casa, junto a su familia. Entendía los motivos del joven, desde que la maestra Bustie supo de sus inseguridades y vergüenza al actuar, no despegó nunca su atención de él, exigiendo compromiso y dedicación en las prácticas, se quedaba tardes enteras repasando los diálogos, las escenas más importantes y ejercitando la voz para proyectarla mejor. Ella estaba empeñada a formar en Nathanaël el príncipe del cuento de Cenicienta, darle el aire encantador y embriagante de un hombre enamorado...

Marinette dejó las cosas que compró sobre una de las mesas, quitando la bufanda de su cuello, el guante faltante y el abrigo; miró hacia su izquierda, el enorme papelógrafo en donde pintaba el fondo de un bosque estaba extendido, adherido a la pared. Aún le faltaban muchos detalles y algunos árboles por pintar, se había basado en una fotografía que encontró por internet, pero Marinette encontraba que sus capacidades artísticas no estaban a la altura para captar la belleza del follaje, la luz filtrada a través de las hojas y la profundidad del bosque. Arremangó las mangas de su chaleco, dispuesta a trabajar pese a todo, abrió la puerta de la sala para no marearse con el olor a pintura y fue en busca de sus pinceles y la tablilla, en donde mezclaba los colores.

Fue pintando con pequeños movimientos encorvados lo que serían las hojas de un abedul, le dio luz con verdes más claros y una tonalidad más oscura para delinear la ligera sombra. A cada tanto tiempo, estiraba sus brazos para relajarse, consciente de que estaba tardando demasiado. Suspiró, sin muchas energías por acabar.

Transcurrieron unas horas, Marinette se perdió en lo suyo, en silencio. Ya cuando terminó de pintar el tronco del abedul, percibió una presencia tras suyo.

—Deberías encender las luces, hará mal para la salud de tus ojos.

Ella sonrió sin querer, eso sonaba como Nathanaël. El susodicho apretó el interruptor, cegando a la joven que trabajaba casi a oscuras.

—Auch... —Marinette se cubrió los ojos, encandilada por la luz blanquecina.

Él rió apenas. Nathanaël entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y Marinette no pudo reprimir la sensación alborotada naciendo dentro de la jaula de su pecho. Él se puso frente al papelógrafo, cruzándose de brazos, con semblante crítico y analista. Marinette abrió sus ojos, asustada, comprendiendo lo que hacía; probablemente diría algo con respecto a su lamentable habilidad para pintar. Ella se dio la vuelta, buscando un paño para limpiarse las manos, nerviosa bajo el escrutinio.

—Sé qué dirás, no parecen hojas, sino un montón de tiras verdes...

—Eres muy buena, Marinette —interrumpió, él—. Me sorprendes.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, sin creérselo, se limpió las manos y le tiró el paño en la cara, malhumorada.

—No hace falta que seas amable, dime la verdad —gruñó.

Nathanaël se quitó el trapo, sonriendo divertido.

—Es la verdad.

—No te creo.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Pues no me creas —se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

Marinette tomó otro pincel, ahora venía una de las partes más difíciles, pintar la luz del sol colada entre la espesura del bosque. Pero cuando llegó frente al mural, Nathanaël se situó a su lado, la observó atentamente y fue retirando con cuidado el pincel de sus manos; de no ser porque ella ya comprendía y conocía cada uno de sus gestos y acciones, aquello, deseó confundirlo con una caricia escondida, algo tímida, viniendo de él.

Pero no era eso, Marinette sabía que su amigo estaba reprochándola indirectamente por trabajar mucho.

—Yo lo haré, descansa.

—¿Eh?

—Tienes ojeras enormes, supongo que Sabrina no te ha ayudado, ¿verdad?

Marinette negó con la cabeza vehemente, viendo a Nathanaël sacar acrílico ocre de los tubitos de pintura. No siguió con el tema, no obstante, lo único que atinó a decir mientras lo veía fue:

—Será la primera vez que te veré pintar —notó, con la ilusión en sus ojos azules. Nathanaël se sonrojó enseguida, levantando los hombros, invadido por una ola de pena.

Nathanaël tenía reacciones muy tiernas, pensó Marinette, por vigésima vez, mientras lo observaba con ojos amorosos.

—N-no pienses que soy genial en esto, la pintura es lo que peor que se me da.

—Mentiroso.

—Calla —murmuró él, avergonzado. Le impresionaba que Marinette lo tuviera en tan buena estima con respecto al _arte._ Era de esas cosas que siempre lo descolocaban de ella.

—Qué lindo —rió la muchacha, al verlo sonrojado, llevando una mano a sus labios—. Tienes talento, Nath, no lo olvides.

El joven se cubrió la cara con una de sus manos, abochornado hasta las orejas, mientras depositaba el acrílico sobre una tablilla para mezclar. A Marinette le gustaba verlo así, no podía evitar enternecerse ante las reacciones tan puras y adorables de él. Le dio palmaditas en un hombro, intentando calmarlo, sabía que estaba abusando de su lado amable.

—Yo también pintaré —se unió ella, buscando otro pincel—. Tengo que arreglar esta parte —dijo, señalando la esquina inferior derecha, en donde los troncos de los robles comenzaban a anudarse. Nathanaël solo afirmó con la cabeza, concentrado en lo suyo. Marinette tomó otra tablilla, se puso de cuclillas, repentinamente animada al pintar.

Nadie volvió a hablar, en silencio, absortos en sus respectivos deberes, ninguno pareció encontrar algún tema de conversación. Marinette miraba de reojo cómo Nathanaël iba rellenando esos espacios vacíos entre el follaje, que ella dejó, con rayos de sol. La forma en cómo lo hacía le supo prolijo y limpio, mientras usaba bien el acrílico, mezclando los tonos ocres con los verdes aún húmedos de las hojas.

El semblante de Nahanaël cambiaba cuando hacía lo que más le gustaba.

Ella suspiró.

Desvió la vista hacia sus propias manos, manchadas de pintura marrón. Los silencios de Nathanaël siempre fueron agradables, pero ahora, con el bullicio interno de sus pensamientos y sentires, el no hablar, le era insufrible. Necesitaba distraerse.

Y como si el joven supiera de su inquietud interior, acudió a su ayuda.

—Estoy nervioso, ¿sabes? —la voz de él, atrajo su atención. Marinette se puso de pie, a su lado, intentando descansar sus piernas.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella, mientras pintaba las ramas de los árboles, dándole más profundidad—. Todavía quedan dos días para la obra...

—Hoy la practicamos completamente —continuó él, sin escucharla, mientras deslizaba el cincel hábilmente por la superficie del lienzo—. La obra termina con un beso. Hay dos, en realidad. La maestra Bustie quiere que sean besos auténticos.

Entonces, _esa_ sensación que le anudaba el estómago a Marinette, cada vez que contemplaba a Nathanaël observar a Rose con ojos enamorados, y que la incordiaba hacía más de una semana, _aumentó_ ; hasta casi estremecerle de pies a cabeza, estallando con el ímpetu propio de los sentimientos ya arraigados a las paredes de su corazón. Tanto así fue el desastre, que erró en un movimiento con el pincel, estropeando una parte del follaje. Ella tragó duro, los latidos dificultando su audición, entristecida, enojada, herida y traicionada hacia aquel joven que se encontraba a su lado...

—Besos... ¿Dos besos de verdad?

El semblante de Nathanaël era, para el colmo suyo, inexpresivo, parecía decepcionado.

—Sí, en la boca.

Marinette sintió una punzada hiriente en el pecho, al escuchar esa palabra que confirmaba sus sospechas. _Nathanaël besaría a Rose en la boca, como novios, como gente enamorada..._

Bajó el brazo, incapaz de continuar avanzando en el mural, escuchaba los latidos impetuosos de su corazón en los oídos, la sangre le subió a la cara de la indignación y sintió el regusto amargo de la decepción.

—¿Sientes nervios por eso? —rió Marinette, intentando ignorar lo afectada que se sintió al saber tamaña noticia. La maestra Bustie resultó ser una mujer muy ambiciosa, estaba dispuesta a como dé lugar, ser la mejor obra.

Hubo un silencio, Marinette humedeció sus labios, ansiando la respuesta, pero Nathanaël no estaba tan contento por contestar. Ella resopló, enojada, haber empezado el tema de conversación y no querer profundizarlo era de pésima educación, algo tan propio de Nath...

—Nunca he besado —soltó él, como si estuviera reprimiendo eso por años—. Nunca he besado a una chica.

La confesión le viene como balde de agua fría a la joven, abriendo sus ojos enormes, se le cayó el pincel al piso, junto con la tablilla. Se oyó el repiqueteo. Marinette se llevó ambas manos a los labios, entre conmovida e impresionada.

—No has dado tu primer beso...

—¡No es necesario que lo repitas! —exclamó Nathanaël, ruborizado, el cabello apenas dejaba ver su mirada turquesa, apenado, recién mirando a la joven de coletas—. Es por eso que vine para pedirte...

Dejó la frase a medias.

—¿Has besado? —preguntó él, suspirando entrecortadamente, sin disminuir el carmín de sus pálidas mejillas—. Te oyes como si supieras del tema...

Marinette se puso tensa enseguida, tosió un poco, intentando aclarar la garganta.

—Sí, una sola vez, pero fue por una emergencia.

—¿Emergencia?

—Eh... —jugaba con sus manos—. Respiración boca a boca —atinó a decir, dejando escapar unas carcajadas nerviosas. No iba a confesar que su primer beso había sido con el héroe gatuno de París.

—Ah...

No dijo nada más. Nathanaël bajó los hombros, continuando con lo suyo, sin la misma concentración de antes. Marinette pudo notar que estaba triste. Sintió pena por él. No le gustaba verlo así, Nathanaël se veía guapo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos resultaba alucinante cuando Marinette, cada vez que los contemplaba, se hundía en ellos.

Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca, le ardían los labios por alguna razón. Los mordió un poco, pensativa, buscando una solución hacia el nerviosismo y tristeza de su _amigo._

—Oye —lo llamó, Nathanaël se giró a verla—. ¿No te molesta el pelo? Tengo una hebilla...

Marinette acortó, en dos pasos, la distancia que los separaba. De puntillas, levantó las manos hacia la melena de Nathanaël.

—¿Qué? No lo necesito —musitó, él.

—Te la pondré.

—No, espera...

—Está bien, quédate quieto —pidió Marinette, retirando el flequillo más largo y llevándolo atrás. Puso la hebilla y el rostro de Nathanaël se dejó ver por completo. Lo claro de sus ojos, que recordaban a las aguas de una laguna, despertó en Marinette todas esas sensaciones que llevaba desde las vacaciones de verano cultivando en su pecho. _Era guapo._

Ella suspiró entrecortadamente.

« _Cuando Nathanaël está sonrojado, tiene ojos de dormido_ », pensó, Marinette, mientras lo miraba. Nathanaël estaba avergonzado.

 _Le gustaba esa cara._

Marinette sabía que los besos se daban para conocer más de la persona, después de cautivarse con su esencia. Y se supo, no sin sentir vergüenza de sí misma, que el primer beso de Nathanaël quería tenerlo para ella. Marinette había pasado casi un año en busca, cada día, de un poco más de él, quería conocer cada vez más a Nathanaël...

Se merecía ese beso por descubrirlo, ¿no?

 _Era suyo._

Le diría que lo besaría ella primero, antes que Rose...

—Nathanaël...yo-

Se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta, antes de abrirse de repente.

—Cerraremos, es hora de que se marchen, chicos, descansen —la voz de conserje los hizo sobresaltar a ambos, dando un respingo del susto.

Ambos lavaron y guardaron las cosas con movimientos rápidos y precisos, sin contener la embarazosa sensación de la escena que el conserje tuvo que presenciar. Marinette apretó los párpados, apenada, mientras lavaba los pinceles y las tablillas, recién dándose cuenta que estaba actuando deliberadamente en base a sus sentimientos.

Se pusieron sus abrigos, bufandas y guantes. Ya afuera, la noche invernal los recibió con los brazos extendidos, la gélida temperatura los hizo temblar de frío.

—Es tarde —habló Marinette, mirando la hora en la pantalla de su celular—. ¿Cómo te irás a casa?

—Papá vendrá por mí. Tengo que esperar en el parque, donde puede estacionar el coche.

Marinette no quería irse de su lado, quería aferrarse al brazo de Nathanaël, _como aquella vez_ ; cuando el joven le contó las razones de por qué su abuela se había mudado con ellos. La nariz del chico se estaba tornando roja, al igual que sus mejillas; notó que los labios de Nathanaël estaban agrietados por el gélido aire.

—Te acompaño —murmuró ella, tan bajito, que temió que él no la oyera.

—¿No tienes que ir a casa? Es tarde, Marinette, puedes enfermar.

—No soy una niña —replicó, arrugando su nariz, colocándose en jarras—. Quiero acompañarte...

El joven sonrió.

—Está bien... —aceptó, casi a regañadientes. Él se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Marinette no dijo nada; perdida en sus pensamientos, sumergida en las inquietudes de su cuerpo, el ansia de cercanía, el alborozo de su corazón... Estaba siendo bombardeada por tantas emociones, que no logró contener el suspirar desde lo más hondo de su alma. Siguió sus pasos.

Caminaron hacia el parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas que circundaban la pileta de agua, ahora congelada.

Nathanaël se distrajo mirando los vehículos pasar, buscando el de su padre, ignorante del duelo interno que se libraba en los pensamientos de Marinette. No tenía ganas de conversar, no después de lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos; sintió que tanto él como ella, se le había pasado la misma idea por la cabeza... _besarse._

Pese al silencio y a la ausencia de palabras compartidas, Marinette no se sentía incómoda ni aburrida, contradiciendo a su acostumbrada manera fogosa de ser, se halló en una calma cálida y acogedora, que contrarrestaba con las heladas temperaturas.

Había pasado casi un cuarto de hora cuando él se inclinó hacia ella; el flequillo cubrió ligeramente una parte de su rostro y Marinette se preguntó cuándo había _amado_ ese flequillo, esa manera de descubrir y ocultar las emociones de Nathanaël, cuándo se sintió tan cómoda en su presencia, cuándo adoró todo de él… Se había soltado un poco la hebilla cuando el frío le golpeó de lleno en el rostro.

—¿Estás aburrida?

La joven descendió de sus pensares, aún en una nube.

—Nop —rió.

—Es tarde, creo que deberías irte, tu familia se preocupará.

Marinette recordó que su padre le había pedido un favor antes de irse en la mañana a la escuela; tenía que llegar temprano para que lo ayudara a limpiar la pastelería. No quiso ir, no obstante, quería estar con Nathanaël.

—No me importa, quiero estar aquí.

—Te aburrirás —advirtió el pelirrojo—. Mi padre no es bueno con la orientación, siempre se pierde en la ciudad.

—Oh, se parece a ti —rió, ella—. Siempre eres despistado.

Él fingió perplejidad por su honestidad.

Pero ambos rieron, las únicas risas de esa esquina olvidada en el parque. Él volvió a mirar los vehículos pasar y el silencio los rodeó nuevamente. Ya era de noche y la penumbra del farol apenas iluminaba con claridad aquella parte del parque. Nathanaël siguió con su búsqueda, mientras Marinette observaba, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la banca, el vuelo circundante de los mosquitos junto a la precaria luz del farol, absorta. El cielo estrellado se abría frente a sus perdidos ojos. Se sentía extraña.

Estaba ansiosa.

 _Pero, ¿por qué?_

Había tanta paz rodeándola, que no entendía la inquietud de su cuerpo, los nervios, ansias, ganas de gritar como la colegiala que era. Echó la cabeza hacia adelante, con tanta brusquedad por seguir el vuelo de una polilla, que perdió el equilibrio y su cabeza chocó contra el hombro derecho del muchacho. Se quedó ahí, quietita, necesitaba tocarlo y ella seguía sin entender. Su corazón latía deprisa contra su pecho, queriéndosele escapar de su angustia.

Nathanaël se volvió a verla interrogante y Marinette buscó el sabor de su boca.

Sus labios se encontraron, apenas un suspiro, fue suficiente para que quedaran las inquietudes de Marinette sobre los labios de Nathanaël, calmar las ansias y aclarar las dudas. El semblante de Marinette bordeaba la tranquilidad, a comparación de Nathanaël que la observaba ligeramente sorprendido cuando ella se alejó en silencio.

Sí, _ella quería ese primer beso..._

Hizo el amago de querer ponerse pie, pero Nathanaël la detuvo, sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos, y ahora ella se sorprendió. Se alejaron un poquito, sintiendo el aliento del otro arrullar sus mejillas heladas por el frío, y se observaron, sin decirse nada. Ella sintió los labios de Nathanaël otra vez, dulces, amables y cálidos. Aceptó todos sus besos, aceptó que le acariciara la mejilla, aceptó que Nathanaël la estrechara en sus brazos.

Cerró sus ojos, inspirando el aroma de sus ropas, embriagada de él.

Nathanaël se inclinó a darle un último beso, antes de que ella se marchara, corriendo, a casa. Ya de pie, sintiendo sus labios hormiguear, vio la silueta de Marinette perderse al final de la avenida, entrando por la puerta trasera de la pastelería.

.

.

.

* * *

Termino de publicar el cap. Y en lo primero que me fijo, impaktada, es que es el capítulo número 18... Qué vergüenza...

Joder, en serio, gracias por la paciencia xD No quiero extenderme para no echar a perder el final del capi. Espero que les haya gustado, de no ser así ... _Auch_ , les he fallado enormemente. Y lo siento de todo corazón si es el caso :/

* * *

Muchas gracias a: **Hannah Reeven, Charlie Montgomery,** **Dwak, Romy350, VarelaDCampbell,** **Diana Uchiha** (Muchas gracias por tu rv, me alegra saber que te gusta la historia; A;) y **mafer el panda.**

 **Gracias por todo, en serio. Estoy MUY agradecida, pensé que no tendría lectores después de tremenda ausencia. ¡SON INCREÍBLES!**

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos. Los quiero montones *los besa y abraza*

Pd: ¿críticas?


	19. Seguridad y despedida

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

 **Capítulo diecinueve:** _Seguridad y despedida._

.

.

.

Era temprano cuando Marinette tuvo que ir de compras por órdenes de su padre. Con una enorme bolsa colgando de su hombro, la joven de coletas se inclinó hacia un lado, para apoyar algo del peso en su cadera derecha. Dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y siguió caminando con dificultad. Al llegar, se dirigió hacia la pastelería con largas zancadas, saludando a su padre que estaba dejando pan caliente en las repisas de barniz oscuro, en la sala de ventas. Dejó el enorme bolso lleno de cosas sobre los largos mesones y acarició su hombro, adolorida.

—¿Te ha costado mucho llegar? —preguntó, Tom, yendo hacia ella apenas terminó de acomodar el pan.

Marinette leía el listado de mercadería que su padre le pidió, esperando de que no hubiese olvidado nada.

—Un poco —sonrió—. Pero nada que yo no pueda hacer, _já._

El hombre le devolvió el gesto, dándole a la muchacha unas palmaditas afectuosas en la cabeza.

—Iré por un asiento para que descanses —dijo su padre, caminando hacia la panadería, el calor de los hornos era agradable después de ser recibida por el frío de la mañana. La joven se apoyó en el mesón y sus ojos se vieron atraídos por un enorme recipiente colmado de crema pastelera recién batida, recordó que no había desayunado. Marinette sacó un poco con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, recibiendo un pequeño golpecito en la mollera cuando su padre la descubrió _in fraganti._

—Ups... —ella rió.

—Te lo perdonaré solo porque compraste lo que nos faltaba para la producción de hoy —sentenció él, intentando sonar rudo, pero ni pizca de dureza había en su voz.

Marinette comió un biscocho de chocolate relleno de crema pastelera y un vaso de leche, mientras conversaba con su padre. Entonces vino esa pregunta que ella, por ciertos sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, no tenía ganas de recordar; le venía la vergüenza y se sonrojaba de sobremanera.

—Ese traje que estás haciendo, ¿es para Nathanaël? —la voz de la madre de Marinette apareció de repente en la pastelería, la joven se dio la vuelta, con los dedos embetunados de crema pastelera, siempre se ensuciaba cuando comía biscochos rellenos.

 _Nathanaël._

Marinette sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar los besos. Quiso suponer que la temperatura de su rostro subía a causa del calor de los hornos y no por la sensación de la boca de Nathanaël sobre la suya propia.

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Sí, a él le ha tocado el papel protagónico —responde, titubeando como chiquilla.

Sabine sonrió, dulcemente.

—Así que será el príncipe..., nunca te he visto dedicarles tanto tiempo a tus confecciones, cariño. Ese traje rebosa amor en cada centímetro, por un momento, creí que no lo habías hecho tú. Tiene tanto detalle...

Marinette tragó duro, bebiendo leche, enmudecida. Nathanaël se había ganado toda su devoción en la prenda.

—Quiero que sea el mejor de todos —confesó ella, mirando el líquido blanco de su vaso, después de beber un buen trago—. Nathanaël es muy tímido, le cuesta relacionarse con las personas y es callado, a diferencia de mis compañeros de clases, él... no puede desenvolverse en el escenario con tanta naturalidad. No quiero que sea opacado por otros, si puedo ayudarlo a tener confianza viéndose mejor que nadie, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.

Marinette habló sin pensar demasiado, pero sus padres, pudieron hallar el significado puro y escondido de sus palabras; también, que el compromiso de su hija por conocer al muchacho, iba más allá que una simple curiosidad o simpatía...

Después de aquella conversación y notar a sus padres un poco impresionados, Marinette subió a su habitación, ignorante de las miradas indiscretas de Tom y Sabine. Lo primero que vio el entrar a su cuarto fue el traje de Nathanaël puesto en uno de los maniquíes de costura. Contempló la chaqueta, el jubón debajo de ésta y los pantalones blancos estirados sobre el respaldo de una silla, incluso había conseguido unas botas altas similares a las que solían usar en la época representada en el cuento, la pañoleta y la camisa de cuello francés...

Marinette había puesto demasiada dedicación al traje y lograba notarse en las magulladuras de sus dedos y las banditas cubriendo heridas.

Ella sentía que Nathanaël lo merecía. Se acercó al disfraz del príncipe, meditabunda, pasando la yema de sus dedos por el bordado dorado de la chaqueta azul, que trazaba líneas circulares, como enredaderas, por la zona del pecho. Lo botones de cuerdas, las hombreras, el jubón que iba por debajo, ceñido al cuerpo. Marinette sentía que el índigo haría resaltar mejor los ojos del muchacho, el perfil, la tez blanca y el cabello rojizo, así como su mirada amable y atenta.

Suspiró.

Sintió el corazón palpitar impetuoso entre el mediastino de sus pulmones, disparando su pulso con el solo hecho de recordar _todas_ las cosas que significaba Nathanaël, _ahora_ , para ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —Tikki fue a su encuentro, estaba mirando por la buhardilla los copos de nieve descender. Recién estaba nevando, después de meses de lluvias y gélidas temperaturas.

—Nada extraño, ¿por qué?

La kwami se puso frente a las narices de su dueña, intrigada.

—Noto tu sistema, te encuentras muy inquieta —revela, Tikki, mirando a Marinette a los ojos. El brillo de sus pupilas se veía mucho más intenso que lo normal—. Te ves...

—Besé a Nathanaël —confiesa de sopetón la joven, dejando a la pequeña criatura con las palabras en la boca. El semblante de Tikki fue digno de fotografiarse—. É-él me besó, nos besamos... —Marinette suelta el aire de sus pulmones, abrumada, el sonrojo notándose en sus mejillas redonditas. La joven se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, ruborizada.

—Y-ya veo...

Pero Marinette no quiso hablar de _aquello_ , cogió el pantalón de tela blanco, y se dirigió a su escritorio; dándole la espalda al kwami que aún estaba procesando la información recibida. Tikki no insistió por saber. Comprendía que su dueña necesitaba aclarar los sentimientos de su corazón, estaba segura que, entre esos abundantes y enormes espacios ocupados por Nathanaël, había algún rincón todavía custodiado por el rubio. _Adrien_. Tal y como Manon explicó, tiempo atrás a su dueña, los brotes se debilitaron y ya no emergían con la misma fuerza de antes.

Mientras contemplaba, todavía suspendida en el aire, a Marinette ajustando la basta del pantalón, recordó esa frase que una de sus anteriores dueñas le compartió.

 _"Uno no puede enamorarse, mucho menos amar, a alguien a quien no conoce"_

 _Marinette nunca llegó a conocer a Adrien en profundidad..._

Tikki sabía la respuesta a los sentimientos de Marinette sin siquiera escuchar los enredos de ella. Pasar tanto tiempo junto al pelirrojo, descubriendo cada centímetro de él, cada parte de su alma y personalidad, sus temores y alegrías... le cautivaron el corazón, silenciosamente, casi sin notarse...

—¿La obra es esta noche? —pregunta, Tikki, para romper el silencio lleno de complicidad.

Marinette asiente, levantando el brazo, con aguja en mano; estaba ajustando la medida de la cintura del pantalón.

—Debo planchar el traje —dice, más para sí misma que para Tikki.

Se percibía a leguas que la muchacha estaba nerviosa, su pulso no estaba muy bueno al puntear la tela, antes de coser. Tikki era capaz de percibir la inquietud de Marinette, después de hacer sido aceptada dentro de la vida de la joven, a ambas las unía un vínculo emocional. Un privilegio que les permitía llegar a la empatía mutua, antes de las palabras.

Escuchó a la muchacha suspirar.

 **.**

Y el cielo oscurecido sobrevino de repente, Marinette había llegado horas antes a la escuela. El escenario que el director mandó a fabricar para las presentaciones era enorme, idóneo para que, quienes tuvieran que actuar, pudieran desplazarse sin limitaciones. Todas las clases de último grado habían tenido la oportunidad de practicar con la estructura del escenario instalada, sin embargo, a diferencia de cómo se veía hacía unos días atrás, ahora su aspecto era mucho más imponente; extensos telares escarlatas caían hasta detenerse a centímetros del piso, habían instalado el equipo de sonido, micrófonos en diferentes puntos, ocultos para no distraer a los estudiantes, y las luces que iban cambiando de color según el cuadro de las diferentes escenas.

Marinette tembló de pies a cabeza, con los panfletos rodeado por sus brazos, sintiéndose diminuta bajo el descomunal escenario. Exhaló aire de sus pulmones, intentando calmarse, tenía que mostrarse tranquila ante sus compañeros que actuarían, sobre todo ante Nathanaël.

Ya estaba todo puesto en sus lugares, las sillas para el público, estaban haciendo las pruebas de sonido y las luces antes de comenzar...

Marinette iba acomodando las cosas junto a Sabrina, sobre una mesa, para tener la escenografía lista, antes de actuar; a unos pasos de ellas, Alya daba órdenes de cómo lo harían para tardar menos tiempo en el cambio de cada cuadro. A cada clase se le había asignado un espacio para dejar los elementos de la escenografía antes de presentar, Marinette dejó el carruaje, los panfletos que harían el fondo, los elementos que usaría Rose para su papel de Cenicienta, la espada del Rey, los corceles hechos de cartón...; había tal caos en el gimnasio del instituto, que Sabrina dejó escapar un gritito, extenuada.

—¡Esto es de locos! Me dará un ataque de histeria, ¡como los de Chloé!

Marinette estalló en carcajadas, aprovechando el alboroto circundante, para reírse sin reparos de la rubia. Corría gente de un lado a otro, algunos ya disfrazados, otros no, unos arrastrando los elementos de la escenografía, telares... Marinette, mientras cargaba las cosas faltantes, iba chocando con algunos estudiantes de otros cursos, trastabillando y esforzándose el doble para no caer y estropear el decorado que tanto trabajo le costó.

Chloé fue la primera en salir de los vestidores, luciendo la completa apariencia de su personaje, las miradas fueron irremediablemente enfocadas a ella.

Un vestido esmeralda, que caía de sus prominentes caderas, destacó entre el gentío atareado. Era exótico, atrayente, elegante y exuberante... Era perfecto para el papel de _la madrastra_ que adoraba los lujos excéntricos y absurdos. Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír, socarrona, al reparar en que Chloé había quedado en el personaje perfecto.

—¡Whoa, Chloé, te ves fantástica! —exclama, Sabrina apenas verla, corriendo hacia ella.

—Lo sé —responde, Chloé, como si nada—. ¡No te acerques mucho! ¡Me pisarás la falda!

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Es un hermoso vestido, ¡ojalá hubiera podido actuar!

—Fue el azar... Quizá para una próxima vez, linda —la rubia le guiñó el ojo, picarona, haciendo un elegante movimiento con sus manos, mientras abría un abanico de encaje oscuro.

Marinette se preguntó si Chloé estaba al tanto de que no habría una _otra vez_ , no cuando los meses pasaban de prisa, y sólo quedaban unos pocos para terminar el último año de instituto. Se quedó mirando a ambas conversar, hasta que sintió un pequeño tironcito de su hombro, alguien pedía su atención. Se giró, encontrándose con Rose.

—¡Hola, Marinette! Quería pe-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la joven buscó, junto a la gran mesa que tenían dispuesta para dejar las cosas de la obra, el traje de Cenicienta. Estaba perfectamente planchado, listo para ser puesto en escena.

—Aquí tienes Rose, al igual que en el cuento. No tuve que hacerle tantas modificaciones, sólo ajustar la cintura y soltar las caderas, el largo tuve que acortarlo, para que no te enredaras con los zapatos...

Los intensos ojos azules de la rubia brillaron de ilusión, mientras escuchaba a Marinette dar los detalles. Vio el vestido y entrelazó sus manos, maravillada, tenía brillos y la tela era delicada, con encajes y lazos, como el vestido de Disney.

—¡Muchas gracias, Mari! —dio un paso hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza—. ¡Es _hermosísimooo_!

La joven rió, contenta al ver aquella expresión de profundo agradecimiento. Rose le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de marcharse a los vestidores, con el traje de Cenicienta del baile y el que usaría cuando limpiara la casa en cada mano. Le siguieron Juleka, Nino, Alya y Adrien, dirigiéndose con sus respectivos trajes a cambiarse. Se quedó sola, Sabrina había ido a comprar un refresco a Chloé y sus demás compañeros de clase fueron a vestirse. Tuvo que reprimir unas enormes carcajadas cuando divisó a Kim luciendo un traje de hada, un par de alas brillantes sobresalían de su espalda, llevaba pantalones cortos, sobre la rodilla, inflados, medías largas y zapatos de bufón; Mylene hizo uso de todo su ingenio para que el disfraz fuese masculino, sin perder el encanto fantasioso de un cuento romántico. En la mano izquierda, Kim sostenía una varita mágica que tintineaba en luces azules.

Alix, que estaba junto al deportista, le sacó una fotografía apenas se acercó, solo para saciar su apetito burlón. El chico hizo una expresión de horror antes de cubrirse el rostro, avergonzado.

—Hola —escuchó _su voz._ Marinette volvió el rostro como un resorte, Nathanaël estaba a su lado. Llevaba una frondosa bufanda marrón que cubría casi la mayoría de su perfil y tenía la punta de su nariz colorada por el frío—. E-está nevando, lamento la demora, vine con mi familia —dijo, en tono de disculpa por el retraso.

Ella sintió los entorpecidos latidos de su corazón. Ignorando aquello y aprovechando el bullicio que los rodeaba, se atrevió a darle un besito en la mejilla a Nathanaël antes de decirle cualquier cosa. Él no se lo esperaba _._ Se había ido tan confundido a casa la noche anterior, que atribuyó la sensación de los besos de Marinette, sobre sus labios, producto de su imaginación; su padre había lanzado mientras conducía comentarios burlones de su ensimismamiento. Más callado de lo normal, Nathanaël no probó bocado alguno durante la cena. Se quedó observándola con cierta sorpresa gustosa, las grietas de sus labios se abrieron al sonreír y ella bajó la mirada tímidamente. Nadie había notado el _besito_ indiscreto, entre tanto gentío extenuado, poner atención en nimiedades era una pérdida de energía que podía dedicarse a asuntos más importantes.

—Tu traje —musitó ella, un poco sonrojada. Nathanaël la vio inclinarse hacia un lado, sacando un perchero, el disfraz de príncipe estaba protegido por un cubre-ropa. Se lo extendió y él pudo notar, que sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad.

Nathanaël se preguntó cuándo había sido el día en que empezó a leer a Marinette con tanta facilidad, sencillez que no dejaba de sentir cálida, como si ambos pasaran por las mismas inquietudes, dudas, penas y alegrías.

—G-gracias —Nathanaël lo recibió, con excesivo cuidado, le picaban los dedos por saber cómo quedó; conocía lo perfeccionista que era Marinette y no dudaba que sería una obra de arte. Cuando sostuvo la prenda, vio que algunos de los dedos de Marinette estaban cubiertos por banditas.

—¡No lo abras aún! —pidió ella, impulsivamente, al verlo intentar abrir la cremallera del cubre-ropa—. Q-quiero verte usarlo. Sólo así se verá completo y bien.

Nathanaël enrojeció ante el requerimiento.

—C-claro, Mari, como gustes...

Ella ató sus manos sobre su vientre, satisfecha y sonriendo al muchacho, él no podía de dejar mirar sus manos magulladas y heridas. Iba a preguntarle sobre eso, cuando sintió que alguien lo sostenía de los hombros, se giró, interrogante.

—Nathanaël, querido, eres la estrella de la obra. No creo que quieras importunar a tus compañeros que tanto se han sacrificado, para que brilles esta noche, ¿verdad? —Caline tenía un semblante divertido, pero estricto—. Ve a cambiaros, todos queremos verte luciendo elegante, ¿no es así, Marinette?

Marinette asintió, ruborizada y la maestra sonrió con malicia.

Recién en ese momento, todos los que participarían en la obra de Cenicienta, salieron de los vestidores, ya prepararos para actuar. Nathanaël corrió hacia allá, apresurado por cambiarse. Rose iba luciendo un vestido andrajoso con el polvo de la ceniza cubriendo las faldas más bajas, haciendo valer el nombre de _Cenicienta,_ Nino apareció con semblante orgulloso, luciendo una corona y el carmesí traje del rey, haciendo juego con pantaloncillos negros. Tras él iba Adrien, de ropas marrones de escolta, con el escudo bordado en el pecho de la _guardia real_. Se reunieron todos alrededor de la mesa con los implementos de la escenografía, atentos a las palabras de Alya o la maestra Bustie, ya que habían entregado el sorteo del orden para presentar.

—Seremos la cuarta obra en actuar —dijo, Alya, apenas llegó luciendo su atuendo de cochero. Leía un papel—. Son cinco cuentos, seremos los penúltimos... Cada obra tiene un límite de veinticinco minutos, que fue el tiempo que inicialmente se nos dio para las prácticas...

—De nosotros dependerá que el público no se aburra —interrumpió Nino, haciendo uso de su título de rey—. Tenemos que demostrar a todos que somos la mejor obra, ¿no es así, maestra?

Caline aplaudió, emocionada, al escuchar tales palabras.

—¡Bien dicho, Nino! ¡Todos han dado su mejor esfuerzo, solo nos queda un poco más!

Marinette se unió al entusiasmo alzando los brazos, cuando la maestra Bustie pidió gritar _hurra_ a todo pulmón _._ Pero la euforia de todos se vio interrumpida, abruptamente, cuando un joven, alto y espigado, se acercó.

—¡Oh, cielos! —soltó Rose, llevándose una mano a la boca, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Whoa —Alya silbó, sorprendida, sin creer lo que estaba viendo—. Creo que acabo de ver una transformación de _Cenicienta_ —ríe, dándole codazos a Marinette, que de pronto, estaba absorta en _él._

Se veía esbelto y bien formado, el jubón claro y la chaqueta azulada, de doble botonadura de bronce con faldón trasero, se ceñía en justa medida al tronco; resaltando sus hombros, la curva lumbar de su espalda y cintura. Las líneas enroscadas, similares a enredaderas, dibujaban trazos dorados sobre su pecho. Una pañoleta de seda blanca iba enrollando el cuello de la camisa y los pantalones, del mismo color crudo que el jubón, terminaban en sus rodillas ante el cuero oscuro de las botas largas. Cada color, cada detalle, resaltaba un rasgo característico de Nathanaël... Y _todo_ gritaba que había sido _únicamente hecho para él_. Nadie dudaba que Marinette había puesto amor en el traje, tanto así, que Nathanaël atraía las miradas apenas hizo aparición por el gimnasio de la escuela.

—V-vaya... —la voz de Caline interrumpió el silencio abrumador que se instaló entre sus alumnos, estaba casi o aún más perpleja que sus estudiantes—. Nathanaël, te ves como un verdadero príncipe... Estoy sin palabras...

Y Marinette sintió el estallido ardoroso en su interior, que reclamaba por él, y ahora todo parecía esclarecerse en su mente. Le gustaba, _le gustaba a Nathanaël,_ como hombre, como amigo, como confidente de secretos, como compañero de aventuras simples y complejas, como ese empujoncito que la ayudaba a crecer, como lo dulce y amargo, como lo fantasioso y realista.

 _Amaba todo de Nathanaël._

El muchacho estaba ligeramente sonrojado antes los halagos. Cuando todos se marcharon hacia la parte trasera del escenario, porque que los invitados habían llegado y estaba por comenzar las presentaciones, Marinette logró hallar las palabras que se había quedado atascadas en el nudo de su garganta.

—Te ves guapo —dijo, sobando su brazo, nerviosa porque comenzarían las obras.

—G-gracias —sonrió él, la comisura de sus labios hundiéndose en su lechosa mejilla. Marinette lo contempló, se veía alto y sus movimientos era fluidos como el agua. Caminaros ambos hacia atrás del escenario, todos sus compañeros los esperaban, pero ella anhelaba estar a solas con él. Se apagaron las luces del gimnasio y se encendieron las destinadas al escenario, Marinette alcanzó a divisar a sus padres sentados, la familia de Nathanaël estaba en los primeros asientos...

Al llegar al lugar, Alya le hizo señas a Marinette, entre el grupo de otros estudiantes, para que se acercaran a ellos. Y se quedaron allí, en silencio, mientras veían por un costado la primera obra en exponer.

—Es Barbazul... —dijo, Sabrina, de la nada.

—Es absurdo —resopló, Chloé, chasqueando la lengua—. Qué peor manera de comenzar las obras del día del amor, _ugh._

—Procura, Chloé, escuchar con atención y respeto. Todos han dado su mayor esfuerzo para este día —advierte Caline, serena como siempre—. Lo importante de esta actividad es conmemorar las distintas perspectivas amorosas, el amor en la literatura estará dentro del examen de ingreso a la universidad, así que poneros serios.

La rubia rodó los ojos, irritada; cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sin ganas de esperar. _¡Ella quería lucir sus dotes de actriz tan pronto como fuese posible!_

Estuvieron esperando, alrededor de una hora, antes de que fuese el turno de los compañeros de Marinette actuar. A la muchacha le sobrevino una ola de nervios y ansiedad al escuchar el atronador sonido de los aplausos; sintió el estómago apretado, pero procuró mantenerse impasible, mientras permanecían inmóviles, mirando a alumnos de _la bella durmiente_ hacer la reverencia al público.

—¡Es nuestro momento! —oyó decir a Alya, con un puño victorioso acompañando sus palabras.

Marinette notó algo en el traje de Nathanaël, quien todavía estaba a su lado con semblante tranquilo. Se bajó el telón, se disminuyó la intensidad de las luces y, quienes habían actuado, comenzaron a bajar las escaleras del escenario.

—Te has puesto mal la pañoleta —murmuró ella, Nathanaël intentó mirar el nudo, creyendo que estaba bien.

—¿De verdad?

Ella asintió. Nathanaël se inclinó hacia la joven, sin decir nada, y Marinette acercó sus manos al cuello de la camisa, el cabello lacio y largo de Nathanaël acariciando la piel de sus manos. Desató el nudo, deslizando la prenda hasta retirarla completamente y sintió los ojos turquesa del muchacho sobre ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nervioso?

Él negó con la cabeza y Marinette alzó las cejas, con sorpresa, al paso que estiraba la pañoleta de seda, antes de ponerla en el cuello de la camisa otra vez. Alcanzaba a percibir la colonia de Nathanaël sobre su nariz, la misma que le traía tantos recuerdos de sus acercamientos anteriores.

—Eso no lo esperaba —rió apenas.

—Quiero decirte algo —confesó él, mirándola a los ojos. Se veía tan decidido, tan serio, que Marinette dudó si estaba viendo mal a causa de la poca luz. Dio un pasito hacia él, para tener más privacidad—. Haré valer todo el esfuerzo que has puesto en este traje... —la voz del muchacho cerca suyo, apenas vibraba y se lograba escuchar del todo bien por el ruido circundante.

—¿A-ah?

Él sonrió.

—Haré como tú me has dicho por todo _este tiempo_. Dejaré la vergüenza, Marinette, gracias a ti. Quiero que cada parte que has hecho para mí, en este traje, lo valga. Actuaré sin pena, no me importará lo que digan de mí, quitaré esto —dijo él, irguiéndose y señalándose, Marinette lo observaba, pasmada—. Ya no habrá Nathanaël con inseguridades. Quiero que todos vean lo que puedo hacer... Y vean de lo que soy capaz. No quiero que me subestimen jamás.

Marinette intentó sobarse el pecho, que bullía de la felicidad, para calmar sus sentires que la desbordaron desde el momento en que besó al chico.

Suspira, abrumada por él.

—Tú eres increíble, Nath, puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas... No sientas pena de ti mismo...

Nathanaël la abrazó con fuerza, emocionado, antes de marcharse junto a todos al escenario, con energías renovadas y la determinación materializada en cada movimiento. Marinette cargó el enorme papelógrafo de una vieja casona; el primer cuadro aparecía Rose siendo maltratada por sus hermanastras y madrastra. Sabrina acomodó las sillas, puso un mantel sobre la mesilla de té, la tetera de loza...

Antes de comenzar con la voz de la maestra Bustie narrando, Marinette le dedicó una última mirada a Nathanaël. Él le señaló uno de sus ojos.

 _«Obsérvame...»_ leyó ella, siguiendo el pausado movimiento de sus labios. Sintió calor en sus mejillas, azorada, con el labio temblando de la pura alegría, bajó las escaleras a trompicones, casi al borde de caerse.

—¡Pero qué torpe eres, ¿eh?! —Sabrina la sostuvo a tiempo, al trastabillar con el último escalón.

—L-lo siento —una risa nerviosa escapando de su boca, la pelirroja la ayudó a incorporarse y Marinette se llevó una mano a la cabeza, avergonzada—. Estoy nerviosa por la obra...

—Todos lo estamos —repuso ella, arrugando su nariz.

Y la obra comenzó.

Marinette confiaba en Nathanaël, sabía que lograría personificar al príncipe. Prestó atención a cada movimiento del muchacho, mientras actuaba, cada gesto, cada palabra, su voz entonada, la naturalidad de sus expresiones al hablar, se estaba desenvolviendo con tanta soltura que ni siquiera concibió, esa agría sensación de los celos, cuando los labios de Nathanaël desembocaron, apenas un segundo, en los de Rose... había carisma, la mirada de hombre enamorado, atraía la atención como la maestra Bustie le había exigido tanto, durante las prácticas...

Observándolo, cautivada, lejos de preocuparse de su alrededor, el atronador sonido de los aplausos la despertó de su ensimismamiento. Marinette se unió a la ovación.

Hicieron la reverencia, bajaron el telón, disminuyó la luz y Marinette esperó por él. Nathanaël bajó las escaleras, corriendo, henchido de alegría. Fue hacia Marinette antes que todos, parada en un rinconcito, junto al carruaje de cenicienta que ocuparon hacía un rato atrás.

—Felicidades —Marinette aplaudía débilmente, sus ojos desbordando cariño y ternura—. Me has impresionado, Nath.

Él sonrió.

—Lo hice por ti, ¿cómo estuve?

La sonrisa de Marinette se borró enseguida al escuchar _aquellas palabras_ ; Nathanaël sabía cómo dejarla enmudecida, con el corazón flechado, contraído de alborozo entre sus costillas hasta volverse incontenible..., consciente de que todos estaban a su lado, mirándolos quizá, no le importó ponerse de puntillas y darle un besito a Nathanaël en los labios.

Hubo un silencio.

Incluida Caline, que se había unido a sus estudiantes, la sorpresa se hizo notar en su rostro al verlos un poco más allá. Alix fue la primera en decir algo, no obstante:

—Wow, eso no lo me lo esperaba —comentó, iba a decir algo más, pero Kim la rodeó por detrás y le tapó la boca; convencido de que la patinadora diría algo inapropiado.

—Creo que es mejor guardar silencio, _duque_ —respondió él, ante la mirada asesina de la joven.

—Yo sí lo esperaba —cuchicheó, Alya—. Ya estaban tardando demasiado...

Nathanaël le devolvió el beso, en su rincón, pensando en que no eran vistos. _Fue la tercera sorpresa en una noche..._

 **.**

Marinette anudaba sus zapatos bonitos y elegantes, bien lustrados y brillantes, para la ocasión especial que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas. Cuando quiso levantarse, una mano frente a ella, extendida, detuvo su deseo de querer pararse por su propia voluntad.

—¿Quieres ayuda?

Ella sonrió, como le sonreía a él, de costumbre. Tomó la mano de Nathanaël y se puso de pie, recibiendo un besote sonoro en su mejilla izquierda, Marinette se puso de todos colores, pillada desprevenida.

—¡No aquí, tonto! —se cubrió la cara, llevando una de sus manos en donde él la besó.

—Es nuestra graduación... No creo que el director nos suspenda —rió él. Traía puesta la toga azul sobre sus hombros, bien planchada y estirada y el birrete con borla sobre su cabeza, el escudo del instituto resaltaba en bordado sobre su pecho _._ Marinette recordó la obra como si hubiese sido ayer...

— _Aish..._ —bufó, ceñuda, ante la respuesta astuta del joven artista. Sintió la mano de Nathanaël acariciando la suya con el pulgar y suspiró como enamorada, sin poder contenerse, percibiendo las emociones burbujear en abundancia dentro de su ser. No se acostumbraba, todavía, a la naturalidad de sus muestras de afecto, mutuas, inofensivas, inocentes y llenas de cariño; Marinette se supo completamente aniñada con respecto al amor, a las relaciones y a los acercamientos cuando comenzó su relación. Nathanaël nunca se había aprovechado, en los meses que llevaban juntos como novios, de ella en el sentido físico, siempre respetuoso, cuidando las distancias, regañándola cuando las hormonas femeninas, en _esos períodos que Marinette conocía bien,_ fluían y la hacían pedir más, sus besos y caricias se limitaban siempre dentro de lo _inocente._

Nathanaël era un beso sin temer a buscarle el fin para no comprometer más piel; Nathanaël era la cordura, la responsabilidad andante, serio, no era lo inapropiado en una relación, no era una situación incómoda... Era lo que reconfortaba, la seguridad, la confianza y la calma en cada paso. Marinette se sentía segura en sus brazos, cautivada por la ternura de sus gestos, la amabilidad de su carácter. Todo en Nathanaël era _perfecto._

Cuando comenzaron su relación, decidieron ambos comunicárselos a sus padres. Nathanaël fue el primero, después de un agotador día de escuela, mientras cenaba con su familia y buscaba las palabras adecuadas, picando la pasta con el tenedor, sin apetito. Su padre conversaba animadamente sobre un nuevo proyecto en la empresa inmobiliaria, cuando soltó todo de un sopetón:

—¡Estoy saliendo con Marinette! —gritó. Se escuchó el ruido metálico de los cubiertos chocar con la loza de los platos, sus padres, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada, no daban crédito a lo que habían oído.

La primera en lanzar un grito victorioso, fue la abuela de Nathanaël.

—¡PERFECTO, NIETO MÍO! —la anciana se levantó de su asiento, sin siquiera usar su bastón de apoyo—. ¡Lo sabía! Siempre se empieza por amistades, ¡Marinette es una encantadora y dulce muchacha! Eres un poco lento, nieto mío, pero como es tu primera vez, no te daré sermones por cómo no saber interpretar las señales de una mujer.

Nathanaël solo suspiró, le pidieron detalles de toda índole, entre los griteríos emocionados de su madre, las palmadas brutas de su padre en la espalda y las invitaciones de su abuela por traer a Marinette y pasar la tarde en familia. Y, aunque se había negado en un principio, comprendió el entusiasmo de sus padres por saber. Era hijo único y todo tenía un sabor distinto para sus progenitores. Pero a diferencia de él, cuando Marinette contó a sus padres, entre sonrojos y tartamudeos, que había iniciado su primera relación, que no era Adrien, sino el joven artista de silencios agradables y tímido, todo lo opuesto al rubio, la sorpresa no se hizo notar en sus rostros.

Sabine y Tom estaban al tanto de los sentimientos de su hija, sobre todo porque, desde que Nathanaël entró en su vida, Marinette había cambiado comportamientos que seguían persistiendo debido a su enamoramiento casi enceguecido por Adrien. Sabine notaba que Marinette ya no conversaba con la misma frecuencia sobre Adrien, ya no gastaba su mesada en revistas donde el modelo aparecía, las fotografías, pegadas por las paredes rosadas de su habitación, acumularon polvo hasta despegarse; Nathanaël cautivó progresivamente a su corazón. Con la lentitud de un enamoramiento causado por el conocerse profundamente, más que una idealización.

Tom pidió a su hija que Nathanaël fuera a casa, para tener una conversación hombre a hombre. Como padre, no estaba dispuesto a entregar a la niña de sus ojos a cualquier chico. Cuando Nathanaël fue, sintiendo el nerviosismo removerse frenético en su interior, conversaron durante un rato a solas. Marinette se mordisqueaba las uñas, oyendo tras la puerta lo inteligible.

—Tranquila, cariño, tu padre no se comerá a Nathanaël.

Ella se sobresaltó en su lugar, sorprendida en pleno acto de espía. Marinette era pésima para pasar desapercibida. Exhaló todo el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones y se fue a la cocina, resignada; le impresionaba lo poco y nada que se alcanzaba a oír con la puerta cerrada de la panadería. Sabine hacía hamburguesas caseras con una tranquilidad que contrarrestaba con la inquietud de Marinette.

—Tengo miedo...

—¿De qué? Sólo están teniendo una charla, no te preocupes.

—Nathanaël...

—¿Crees que saldrá corriendo por la presión?

Marinette apretó sus labios de niña, recordó las palabras de Nathanaël; sabía que él no rompía sus promesas, al igual que ella, todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, curando mutuamente sus heridas, levantarse de los golpes, dándose ánimos, apoyarse y crecer... Lo conocía, ya lograba ver a través de la ventana de sus ojos. Ella no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Se supo queriéndolo demasiado, tanto, que no quería verlo incordiado, entre la espada y la pared...

Conocía a su padre, Tom era un hombre gentil y cariñoso, pero muy sobreprotector en cuanto a su única hija, su pequeña flor de loto consentida.

—No... Nathanaël no es así, no es cobarde, es decidido y valiente —sonrió ella, más para sí misma que para su madre. Sabine quedó sorprendida de su hija, al notar, como en su rostro se desbordaba un afecto _distinto, más maduro y abundante._

Iba a decir a decir algo, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse, interrumpió sus palabras. Marinette se dio la vuelta, tensa, Nathanaël salió seguido de su padre, con la calma que lo caracterizaba, inmutable, incluso sonreía.

—Bien, nuero mío —dijo, Tom, dándole palmaditas en los hombros—. Es hora de cenar.

Tom le dio un besito en la frente a Marinette antes de ir a lavarse las manos al baño, la joven de coletas estaba demasiado confundida. Cuando vio a su madre ir a la mesa, llevando las hamburguesas ya cocidas, se acercó al muchacho a cuchichearle algo.

—¿Qué te dijo, papá?

Nathanaël sonrió con gracia escondida, pocas veces hacía eso y Marinette enarcó una ceja con curiosidad:

—Que no te tocara.

Ella abrió los ojos, sin esperarse _aquello._ Sabía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras.

Marinette recordaba esos días con alegría, sin dejar de divertirse con las ocurrencias de los padres de ambas familias, todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Algo no dejaba de impresionarla para sus adentros, nunca creyó imaginar que su primer noviazgo sería a los dieciocho años y que, al contrario de sus fantasías de niña de trece, con quien compartiría tal experiencia sería con el artista silencioso.

—Vamos —sintió un pequeño tironcito en su mano atada a la de él, afectuosamente—. ¿No quieres graduarte? —rió.

Marinette sintió un nudo en el corazón.

—No deja de ser triste y nostálgico —murmura, caminando con él, tomados de las manos; las largas mangas de la toga azul cubriendo sus manos atadas. Marinette sentía ganas de recargarse en el brazo de él, pero debido a la gente circundante, el alboroto por la ceremonia y la seriedad de ésta, frenaban su necesidad de consuelo. Tenía un abrumante enredo de emociones—. Celebrar despedidas, no deja de ser extraño, ¿verdad?

—Oh, ya veo... —suspiró él, entendiendo el comentario de la muchacha, Nathanaël acarició el dorso de su mano con el pulgar y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Intentaba darle un apoyo, entre tanto ambiente serio y próspero—. No lo tomes como una despedida, sólo vas a deprimirte sin motivo.

Marinette era demasiado perceptiva al tacto y también a las emociones circundantes que la rodearan.

—No te entristezcas, Marinette. Sé que ser adultos es complicado, pero este momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano, es inevitable. Papá dice que es el primer paso para ser adultos, pero... eso no quiere decir que sea necesariamente malo, aprenderemos muchas cosas y solo lo lograremos dejando otras atrás. Si te apena la idea de separarte de la escuela, no es como si no pudieras ver a Alya nunca más. Por como las he visto juntas, durante todos estos años, sé que su amistad va más allá del simple agrado o el tener similitudes...

Marinette lo oyó atentamente.

Y se preguntó cómo él lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calmarla...

—Te has vuelto muy bueno con las palabras, ¿eh? —ella sonrió, abrazándose de su brazo, sin aguantar la necesidad de acercarse a él. Nathanaël le devolvió el gesto, llevaba el cabello bien peinado, oculto bajo el birrete y ella podía ver cada una de sus tímidas expresiones. Él adoso su rostro al de ella, contemplándola con la ternura diluida en sus ojos.

—Sólo lo logro porque se trata de ti —confiesa—. Me es sencillo expresarme contigo.

Marinette sintió el estallido, la alegría desbordar la cavidad de su corazón; se puso de puntillas y le dio un besito en la mejilla, sonoro y corto, agradecida por las palabras de él. Ya no le importaba que estuvieran entre los padres y profesores, en espera del inicio de la ceremonia. Nathanaël se había puesto colorado hasta las orejas y ella se burló, enternecida.

—No dejarás de ser tímido... —buscó su mano entre las mangas acampanadas de la toga y entrelazaron sus dedos—. Me gusta mucho eso de ti.

Se fueron a su lugar, Alya los esperaba en la tercera fila de los asientos, dispuestos ante el enorme escenario condecorado con arreglos florales, largas cortinas azules, enormes letras doradas que estaba suspendidas desde estructuras superiores, donde salía escrito el año y la promoción que se graduaría. Aquella tarde de julio se despedían todos los alumnos de último año, una semana antes del examen de ingreso a la universidad, hecho que, a la mayoría, los asustaba sobremanera. A diferencia de sus compañeros, Marinette y Nathanaël no darían el examen, porque sus planes eran otros y, tal y como los había llamado la maestra Bustie, el dúo artístico requería de otras competencias para alcanzar sus sueños.

Nathanaël daría otro examen, uno más selecto y riguroso que las andanzas académicas de las ciencias y literatura; ya había hecho el papeleo de postulación para la Escuela de Bellas Artes y Marinette, que no había comentado a nadie con respecto a su situación, aún merodeaba por las calles en busca de una escuela que se ajustara a lo que sus padres pudiesen pagar. Terminó con la cajonera de su mueble lleno de panfletos informativos, la sonrisa un poco más débil y las ilusiones algo mancilladas por la realidad. No quiso decirle nada a Nathanaël, porque sabía que la ansiedad del muchacho crecía con cada día, al aproximarse la fecha de la prueba de admisión. Preocuparlo más era algo de lo que no estaba dispuesta a provocar y ella anhelaba, desde lo más hondo, que lograra ingresar.

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, indicados con el nombre del alumno pegado en el respaldo. La ceremonia de graduación fue ensayada con semanas de anterioridad, tanto por la maestra Bustie como por el director que deseaba, al igual que los años anteriores, una ceremonia digna de recordar. Ahora entendía Marinette, por qué el señor Damocles mandó a fabricar una nueva estructura para el escenario en la presentación de las obras; había sido con la intención de adelantar los preparativos para la graduación, sin tener contratiempos a último minuto.

Se cantó el himno del país, el del instituto y se dio paso a la lectura de los discursos; el primero en subir al escenario fue el director Damocles, usando un elegante traje de doble botonadura, sus zapatos negros relucían como el ónice al reflejar la luz de los enormes focos dispuestos en la estructura superior. Le siguió el maestro que representaba el departamento académico y finalizó la señorita Bustie, con los ojos acuosos. Caline, que solía siempre enseñar una sonrisa a todos, sentía las emociones enredándose en su interior, al ver, que a sus queridos alumnos les llegó la hora de partir. En busca de sus propios sueños, metas y deseos. Aún concebía, como un extraño sentimiento maternal que bordeaba la pena y el miedo por momentos, que eran demasiado jóvenes para escoger lo que harían por el resto de sus vidas.

Le tembló ligeramente su voz cuando terminó de leer la última oración de su discurso, no tuvo que leerla, había ensayado tantas veces..., tras el atril, le dio una mirada llena de amor a sus alumnos.

—Gracias, queridos alumnos y alumnas, han hecho mis días más alegres y divertidos. Les debo mucho y deseo, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que tengan todo el éxito que merecen.

Marinette escuchó los sollozos de Rose frente suyo, los de Sabrina y vio una lágrima rebelde bajar por la mejilla de Chloé; la rubia se pasó una mano rápidamente, asustada, muy probablemente, de arruinar su maquillaje. Bufó con gracia escondida, antes de cuchichearle algo a Alya, pero para su sorpresa la morena tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

—¿¡Estás llorando!? —exclamó ella, mientras aplaudían, sin alzar mucho la voz.

Alya asintió, emocionada, dejando escapar una risita.

—Tú también llorarás, no te hagas la fuerte —intentó burlarse, pero se le quebró la voz. Se quitó los lentes y secó sus ojos.

—Oh, Alya, no llores —susurró, Marinette, abrazando a su amiga.

La joven observó a Adrien ponerse de pie, había sido escogido por todos a leer el discurso que representaría a los de último grado. El rubio acomodó sobre su cabeza el birrete y caminó, sereno y sin una sola pizca de nervios, hacia el escenario. Situándose tras el atril, esperó a que acomodaran el micrófono antes de hablar. Adrien parecía hecho, a la medida, para enfrentarse a las masas, ser admirado, ser el centro de atención...

Adrien tenía las habilidades para convencer a cualquiera de su visión, era un hombre que, sin lugar a dudas, no tendría tantas dificultades para llevarse bien con la gente. Marinette le dio un vistazo a Nathanaël, unos puestos más allá, intentando leer su expresión. Seguramente, pensaba ella, estaba comparando su propia timidez con la escasa de Adrien. Quiso sonreír.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, después de las premiaciones a cada alumno por sus distintas capacidades, Marinette se halló frente al director Damocles y la maestra Bustie, recibiendo el diploma que certificaban la aprobación completa de todos sus estudios. Caminó hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, donde se encontraban sus compañeros de clases, dispuestos en sus lugares para cantar la canción del _adiós._ Sintió un nudo en la garganta y el corazón oprimido por una gélida garra de hielo; recién comprendiendo que ya nada los ataría como antes y, el verse todos los días, ya sólo sería un recuerdo, que se volvería con el pasar de los años teñido de nostalgia. Temió de pronto, temió por el tiempo que vendría y la separación. Se puso en su lugar, Chloé estaba a su lado, sosteniendo una vela encendida entre sus manos. La intensidad de las luces disminuyó, hasta el punto de sumirse en la oscuridad; lo único que resplandecía tenuemente, era la llama de las velas que eran sostenidas por los alumnos, ya graduados, del instituto.

 _Y cantaron._

Y Marinette apenas y lo logró, le fallaba la voz. Estaban a la mitad de la canción cuando Chloé rió ligeramente.

—Cantas horrible, Dupain. ¿No has pensado tomar clases de canto?

A diferencia de antes, de los años en los que su odio mutuo no hacía otra cosa más que crecer, sus palabras no estaban llenas de desprecio, Chloé hablaba con genuina compasión y, a su vez, queriendo darle a Marinette algo de apoyo, con una burla simple y hasta afectuosa.

Marinette le devolvió la mirada y una trémula sonrisa asomó por su boca.

—Tú no cantas mejor —devolvió, viendo a la rubia dejar caer sus cejas, fingiendo resentimiento.

—Extrañaré tus bobadas, Dupain, creo que no conoceré a una persona tan torpe y honesta como tú.

Chloé giró el rostro hacia el frente, continuando con la canción, ignorando el semblante sorprendido de Marinette. Todo desentonaban, menos Nino que era bueno en la música. Ya para cuando la canción del _adiós_ finalizó, seescuchó el sollozo amortiguado de las mujeres de la clase. Se apagaron las luces de las velas y se sumió el gimnasio entero en el silencio comprensivo.

Se abrazaron, se desearon lo mejor y, al encenderse las luces, nadie esperaba que Marinette abrazara a Chloé.

—Yo echaré de menos tus gritos —respondió, Marinette, llorosa.

—Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba —comenta Alix, quitándose el birrete, socarrona. Kim rodó los ojos y la abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¡OYE!

—Esto tampoco, ¿verdad? —bromeó él.

Todos rieron, Marinette se separó de Chloé y abrazó a Sabrina, después a Mylene, a Juleka... hasta terminar con Adrien; _su antiguo amor._ El joven estaba frente suyo, sonriendo tristón, todavía tenía puesto el birrete, de su cuello colgaba tres medallas, por ser destacado en literatura, física y deportes. Adrien era bueno en todo lo que hacía, era un líder, un buen amigo y un gran estudiante.

Era _perfecto._ Pero tan lejano a la vez, que Marinette comprendió que nunca llegaría a conocerlo completamente, porque siempre había antepuesto un muro entre su vida privada y sus amistades.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella vio el reflejo de su propio rostro, lloroso, se preguntó cuándo fue el día en que su corazón ya no se alteraba por él, cuándo no la hechizaba con la mirada y cuándo su risa dejó de estremecer su interior. El rubio se puso frente a ella, sonriendo con genuina estima.

—Felicidades, Marinette, te deseo lo mejor en tus metas —se acercó a ella y lae abrazó. Marinette no pudo evitar preguntarse, qué habría sentido en aquel momento, si habría estado enamorada de él. Le devolvió el gesto, silenciosa, pensativa—. También espero que las cosas entre tú y Nathanaël continúen, se ven muy bien juntos.

Se separaron y el corazón de Marinette no lloró la despedida.

—Nathanaël no es celoso, ¿o sí?

Ella rió.

—No, no lo es. Gracias, Adrien, espero que puedas entrar a la universidad.

—Y tú a la escuela de modas —respondió él, guiándole el ojo.

Nino se abalanzó por detrás a Adrien, diciendo que lo adoraba hasta el alma y que no quería separarse de su _hermano._ Se escucharon las risas de los padres, profesores y algunos alumnos de la escuela ante la escenita montada por los dos amigos.

Marinette sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y, al girarse, se encontró con Nathanaël. Ella se arrojó a sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza, antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo.

—¡Felicidades, Nath! —hundió su nariz en el hombro de él, con el corazón engullido de alegría—. Estoy contenta de que hayas sido escogido como el mejor de la generación en artes —sonrió, tomando la medalla dorada que colgaba de su cuello; leyó el nombre de su novio grabado elegantemente.

—No es para tanto —titubeó él, abochornado, con una mano en el cuello. Nathanaël seguía poniéndose nervioso con las muestras de afecto frente a otras personas.

—Por supuesto que lo es —reprendió ella—. De los cursos de último año, has superado a todos, siendo el mejor. Tienes talento, eso demuestra que tienes las aptitudes necesarias para entrar a la Escuela de Bellas Artes... —un besito en los labios la interrumpió.

Miró al joven, ahora sonrojada; el acto la pilló tan desprevenida, que no pudo contener la pena y cubrió su cara encendida con ambas manos.

—Oh, esto es perfecto —canturreó, Alya, enfocando con su cámara a los dos enamorados—. ¡Qué parejita tan linda!

Y el _flash_ deslumbró.

—¡Alya! —protestó, Marinette, pero su amiga solo rió con malicia.

Se reunieron a sacarse fotografías, como el último recuerdo que tendrían de estar todos reunidos. Marinette no recordó una velada con tanta alegría, nostalgia por lo vivido y tristeza por la separación; la ambivalencia resultaba difícil describir.

.

.

.

* * *

Auch.

Y hemos terminado, chicos y chicas. **¡Gracias por acompañarme en este fic!**

* * *

 **Nah, mentira xD**

JAJAJA

 _ **Queda, ¡más! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?**_

Por favor díganme si les ha molado a Nathanaël de príncipe. Este fue uno de los primeros arcos que se me ocurrió antes de empezar a escribir el fic, la canción que lo inspiró, con creces, fue _**Adagio de Rachmaninov**_ (sinfonía número 2). Siento que Marinette ha tenido un cambio profundo, pero no de forma aislada, sino mutua junto a Nathanaël. Ambos han sabido descubrirse, han sabido buscarse y apreciarse... Y esa es una de las cosas más bonitas que da la amistad y, posteriormente, el amor. La dferencia radica en que, cuando ya sientes algo más profundo por esa persona, ya no te antepones, sino que buscar la felicidad del otro.

El arco que viene, está muy inspirado **_en la canción de E.L.O que se llama Midnight Blue_** (¡PARTAN A ESCUCHARLA! Y SÍ, a esta autora que le siguen sus locuras, es de canciones viejas)

Muchas gracias por leer, en serio, aprecio sus palabras, el apoyo incondicional, todo, TODO. En serio. Siento que darles las gracias es poco y no es suficiente.

Les agradezco por todo. Ya cumplirá un año el fic de ser publicado, ¡qué nostalgia! Ya queda poquito para terminar, ¿saben? Por lo que leí en sus lindos comentarios, todos quedaron impaktados con el beso, ¡esa era la maldad que tenía entre manos! Lo más sorpresivo posible.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **Hikari to Hinoken:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, bella! ¡Y bienvenida!, espero que te haya gustado este cap. También y siento la demora u.u.

 **Hannah Reeven:** ¡también fue el mio! Ajajajaj, yo solo quería que llegaramos luego a este cap, para que lo leyeran xD Me alegro de que te haya gustado, amor *besos*

 **Dwak:** Espero que hayas podido gritar para este capi y que sigas gritando en los posteriores ajskajs. No daré detalles, te me cuidas *abrazos*

 **Romy350:** Querida mía, te he extrañado. Me has cambiado por twitter sajlskajsl

 **VarelaDCampbell:** *corre hacia ella y la abraza (y la besa (?) xd* Cómo me gusta verte histérica en cada cap. XD

 **Diana Uchiha:** Muchas gracias por tu rv, bella mía, yo también te amo ;u; *sonrojos* Cuídate, bonita, muack.

 **Mafer el panda:** Oh, por la papaya, que me reí con tu rv. Por fin el timido tomate aceptó amar salvajemente a la panadera xDD, ahora se viene lo grande SEÑORES *beshos* No daré detalles 7u7.

 **ElbaKheel:** ¡Hola! La verdad, es... ya pasó tiempito y no me acuerdo mucho. Pero, wow, ¡gracias, en serio! A pasado tiempo y decidiste leer igualmente. Bienvenida, ¡pues! Gracias por tus bellas palabras, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado también.

* * *

 **Gracias por todo, en serio. ¡SON INCREÍBLES! ¡Se viene lo grande! *inserte meme de don cangrejo flipando***

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos. Los quiero montones.

Pd: ¿críticas?


	20. Confusiones y temores

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo veinte** : "Confusiones y temores"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nathanaël oyó a Marinette suspirar, echar la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando decepcionada el cielo despejado. Ya casi era verano, todo París estaba contento por haber dejado atrás el gélido invierno. Sobre las piernas de la joven, descansaban un montón de trípticos informativos sobre escuelas de alta costura, una carpeta sobre la modalidad a pagar y lo que costaría la carrera que ella _tanto deseaba_.

Sentados en el parque, en una de las bancas perdidas en el jardín de tulipanes, esperaban lo inesperable. Nathanaël sabía lo que significaba ese suspiro pesaroso, no necesitaba preguntarle a Marinette la razón de su desánimo, porque ambos, con el tiempo que lograron descubrirse, mutuamente sus defectos y virtudes, los hizo capaz de descifrar los sentires del otro sin una sola pizca de dificultad. Nathanaël podía leer a Marinette como un libro abierto, pillar su mentirillas piadosas y no tan piadosas, sus emociones atascadas en la garganta, el llanto que no quería salir y la alegría nacida por detalles. Marinette lograba entender el significado _escondido_ de las acciones de Nathanaël, en su postura, en su forma de hablar y en el tono de su voz, tan reservado era, que en momentos cuando el agobio lo superaba y lo guardaba de quienes lo rodeaban, ella le descubría el rostro y lo obligaba a respirar hondo. Ya con la atención de él, ella podía entender todo conversando.

Marinette demostraba mucho en sus ojos, acciones y respuestas. Nathanaël ocultaba sus sentires y la única forma para remediar con eso que _incordiaba_ su ser, era hablando.

—Tranquila, encontraremos una escuela —adivina él, Marinette cerró un poco más sus piernas, incorporándose, sin saber qué hacer—. Todavía puedo caminar mucho más, recuerda, caminar hace bien y París es una enorme ciudad. Aún nos queda tiempo.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él—. Y quiero irme a casa.

—¿No quieres intentar buscar un poco más? Nos quedan más distritos por recorrer...

Marinette cerró sus ojos al sentir la brisa veraniega sobre su rostro. La sombra era exquisita y también el refugio del calor.

—¿Te irás de casa, Nath? ¿Tus padres qué te han dicho?

El pelirrojo apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Marinette, aprovechando la cercanía. A diferencia de su novia, él tenía sus planes de educación superior mejor trazados, más definidos y cercanos a concretarse. _Aquello,_ por mucho que alegraba a su familia, no le agradaba en demasía, no cuando era consciente de que Marinette estaba pasando por complicaciones para encontrar una escuela de modistas acorde al bolsillo de sus padres.

—Pensaba mudarme a los edificios cercanos a la Escuela de Bellas Artes, pero mi abuela insiste en que no me independice, aún. Quiere tenerme cerca —soltó una carcajada, sin tanta gracia, al recordar lo enojada que se había puesto cuando contó, en plena cena, sus planes. Marinette sonrió, imaginando el escándalo que habría ocurrido por el malhumor de la anciana, era divertida incluso enojada—. Así que me quedaré en casa de mis padres, mi abuela aún está en tiempo de recaídas por su salud, no podré ayudar a mamá si algo ocurre, porque papá trabaja en un proyecto agricultor en los campos de Loira, a dos horas de aquí. Soy el que está cargo...

—Oh —Marinette se alejó de él y lo miró, entretenida—. Así que eres el hombre de la casa, ¿eh?

Nathanaël bufó y ella se llevó una mano a los labios, riéndose.

—Yo no lo llamaría _así_ exactamente. Soy el chico de los mandados —exhala, resignado y mostrando decepción de ser más adulto.

—Eres un niño bueno, Nathanaël —dice Marinette con dulce voz , estirando una de sus mejillas, como lo hacía la abuela del joven a menudo.

—¡E-eso... duele! No seas como mi abuela, _huh_ —retiró con delicadeza su mano y se miraron, repentinamente en silencio. Nathanaël notó que Marinette tenía que decirle _algo._ Y el posible debate interno de la joven, la llevaba a evitar y desviar el tema cada vez que Nathanaël recurría a continuar con la búsqueda de casas de estudio.

—Estuve pensando y... —Marinette vaciló si decirlo o no, se alejó un poquito—. ¿Qué pasaría si no consigo la beca?

Eso no sonaba a ella, Nathanaël ladeó los labios, preocupado por el desánimo y la falta de confianza de la joven; y se lamentó, casi con enojo, que la escuela se dedicara a cincelar tan magistralmente el futuro próspero de la _universidad_. No todos tenían los mismos planes, como él. Muchos veían, las opciones ajenas a estudios universitarios, como un arrebato temerario directo al fracaso. Marinette sintió pena de sí misma, bajando la mirada, suspiró por segunda vez.

—No te adelantes a los hechos, Marinette, obtendrás una buena beca, ¡ya verás! —Nathanaël se puso de pie, la tomó de las manos y la guio a pararse. Ella se dejó llevar, sonriendo débilmente—. Puedo ayudarte si quieres, tus padres han ofrecido pagarte tus estudios en caso de que no consigas una beca.

—No quiero abusar de su amabilidad —confesó, afligida.

—No es abusar, Mari.

—¡Claro que lo es! —interrumpió ella y la pareja que estaba caminando cerca de ellos, se quedaron mirándolos, sorprendidos—. ¡Vivimos en París! Es una de las ciudades más costosas para vivir, ¡todo es duro! Y yo solo quiero estudiar en esa tonta escuela para niños ricos.

—Al menos eres honesta —rescató él, mirándola desde su altura—. Es la mejor escuela de modas del país y es costosa, por supuesto que lo es. Ahora estás dando vueltas y más vueltas por la ciudad buscando algo que no quieres —habló, Nathanaël, con calma, remarcando el _no._

»Si tus padres han decidido pagar por tus estudios, no lo tomes como una obligación por parte de ellos, sino como un privilegio, _un regalo_ que demuestra lo mucho que te aman. No todos pueden jactarse de tu y mí situación y deben ir _solos_ por la vida consiguiendo todo para crecer. Si te comportas como una niña mimada, lastimarás a tus padres, por no valorar lo que ellos quieren darte. Te lo mereces, Marinette —Nathanaël soltó sus manos, hablando con seriedad y casi con tono recriminatorio, la cara de Marinette era un poema—. No seas hipócrita, planta tus verdades frente a tus padres y diles, que quieres hasta la médula estar en _la Escuela De La Chambre Syndicale_ , y que no quieres otra escuela más que esa. Has sido una buena hija, Marinette, no te sientas mal por esto. Y por favor deja de llorar.

Marinette se quedó boquiabierta, sin creer que Nathanaël hubiese sido endemoniadamente directo; usualmente el muchacho era bastante sutil al decir sus opiniones.

—S-sí... —ella afirmó con la cabeza, todavía sin salirse de su impresión. Nathanaël palpaba en los bolsillos de sus tejanos y le entregó un panfleto doblado, Marinette no tenía que verlo para saber que se trataba de la _amada_ institución de modas que tanto anhelaba pertenecer.

—Ten, fui a buscar esto por ti. Allí están las fechas para las entrevistas de admisión. Te acompañaré cuando quieras ir —dijo, mientras tomaba los demás folletos informativos, de las otras escuelas, apiladas en la banca—. Botaré estos, tú decide qué día iremos...

Cuando le dio la espalda para tirarlos al basurero más cercano, Marinette corrió hacia él, abrazándolo por detrás. Hundió la nariz en su camisa blanca de puntos negros, inspirando su aroma, con una punzada de alegría que laceraba en su corazón.

—Dejaré de ser una consentida —rió, conmovida. Ser leída con tanta sencillez y naturalidad por parte de Nathanaël no dejaba de sorprenderla—. Me gusta que seas sincero.

El joven giró el rostro hacia ella y recibió un besote en la mejilla, los labios de Marinette dejaron el tacto tibio en su piel. Él se le quedó mirando como si, dicho comentario suyo, era innecesario.

—Es lo que debo hacer, ¿no? —responde, Nathanaël, como si fuese obvio—. Siempre te diré la verdad, Marinette, como lo haces conmigo. Si te duele, seré honesto igualmente.

Ella titubeó.

Nathanaël le sonrió con dulzura, antes de encaminarse al enorme contenedor de reciclaje que estaba junto a los pastizales de picnic del parque. Lo esperó, callada, sintiendo la culpa arremolinarse en su interior. Con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, se dijo la misma frase que llevaba ya tiempo repitiendo en su mente:

 _«No soy del toda sincera contigo, Nath...»_

 **.**

Marinette esperaba sentada en el pasillo de la clínica, el color uniforme y azul de los asientos contrarrestaba abruptamente con la baldosa impoluta de los pisos y paredes. Se escuchaba el sonido de las suelas chirrear contra las cerámicas, los pasos apresurados de los doctores, enfermeros y enfermeras, seguidos de un tropel de estudiantes que anotaban incesantemente en una libreta. Un poco más allá había una enfermara que preguntaba a unas señoritas un cuestionario, Marinette no tuvo que escuchar para saber de qué trataría. Francia se estaba volviendo un país viejo, las autoridades temían que, entre las calles históricas de las ciudades, ya no se escuchara el eco de una risa infantil, las jugarretas y el alborozo de la niñez. Dentro de los distintos campos clínicos se implementó fomentar la natalidad y la tenencia responsable.

Marinette se removió inquieta en su sitio, esperando, mientras miraba a las personas pasar. No vio venir a la mujer que se acercó suavemente a ella.

—Hola, jovencita —era rubia, tenía la misma expresión de la maestra Bustie cuando estaba deseosa por molestar a sus alumnos—. ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? Estoy reuniendo datos para una investigación en el distrito, ¿estarías dispuesta a responder este pequeño cuestionario? No te pediré tus datos personales, será anónimo.

Marinette apretó sus labios y afirmó con la cabeza, retraída. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Nathanaël con el doctor, ya que le daría el pronóstico de los exámenes de su abuela...

—Oh, ¡perfecto! Muchas gracias —la rubia se sentó a su lado sin ceremonias, antes de dejar escapar una risita, contenta—. Estamos reuniendo datos para ver cuántas chicas de vuestra edad experimenta su sexualidad...

Marinette abrió sus ojos y la sangre subió a su rostro, mientras escuchaba a la joven enfermera platicarle el motivo del cuestionario, sin un ápice de pudor a diferencia de ella. Las ganas de pararse y salir corriendo se hicieron insoportables.

—Actualmente, ¿tienes novio? —alzó las cejas, picarona.

A Marinette se le escapó una risita graciosa que hizo sonreír a la mayor.

—Eres linda, probablemente sí tengas un chico por ahí, ¿no? O por lo menos a unos cuántos esperando una respuesta.

—S-sí, tengo novio... —responde, Marinette, avergonzada, llevando sus cabellos rebeldes tras la oreja.

—¿Es el chico pelirrojo? —aventuró y la muchacha asintió—. ¡Oh, qué monos! Deben ser muy jóvenes... Tiene lindos ojos tu chico, lo digo porque lo vi cuando me entregó el carnet de salud de su abuela...

La enfermera hizo un semblante de maravilla y le volvió a sonreír.

Marinette suspiró, abrumada. Por supuesto que Nathanaël tenía una mirada hermosa, pero más allá de su intrincado e inusual color, estaba la capacidad de tener unos ojos tan expresivos y honestos...

—Y dime —continuó la enfermera, llenando los datos que chequeaba—. ¿Cuándo habéis tenido la última relación? No es necesario que lo respondas tan detalladamente, ve-

—N-no hemos llegado a ese nivel —titubeó la joven, interrumpiéndola. Ruborizada hasta las orejas—. É-él no es así, ¡es respetuoso!

Marinette se cubrió el rostro con las manos. La sonrisa de la enfermera le reveló todo; se sintió tonta de pronto. Había quedado como una niña. Pero ante todo pronóstico, pensando que quizás la mujer se reiría de su situación, ocurrió lo contrario a sus apresuradas conjeturas:

—No te avergüences, linda —la enfermera adoptó un semblante comprensivo y le dio palmaditas en la rodilla. No podría continuar con el cuestionario, porque la muchacha que se hallaba frente suyo, jamás había pasado por los brazos de algún hombre—. Valora que él es respetuoso contigo, pocos hombres admiran a una mujer por su corazón, más que por su cuerpo. Se ve que es un buen chico —le guiñó el ojo, sonriente—. Pero, en contra de mis principios, tengo que entregarte esto por órdenes ministeriales de salud.

Le entregó un montón de bolsitas pequeñas y Marinette balbuceó una carcajada nerviosa al caer en cuenta de lo que eran. La mujer mayor se marchó, agradeciendo la charla más que su contribución a los datos de investigación. La joven se preguntó cuándo había empezado el gobierno a implementar cuestionarios de temas tan privados...

Marinette sí había tenido la charla sobre la _intimidad_ con sus padres, fue el día en que dejó de ser niña y su cuerpo se preocupó de crecer aún más, dando el primer paso firme a lo que sería su transición de niña a mujer. Vio Sabine y Tom más emotivos que nunca cuando la descubrieron, en el baño, extrañada de sensaciones y confusa. Con una mirada llena de amor y emoción, le explicaron la maravilla convertirse en mujer durante toda esa tarde de invierno. La joven, naturalmente, no vio gran cosa en lo acontecido; concibió su crecimiento como una empinada que era dolorosa a momentos, tan cambiante, que Marinette alcanzó a creer que madurar era pasar por un vaivén de emociones contradictorias que se arremolinaban en el seno de su pecho, sin poder hallarle explicación.

Ella no estaba segura de comprender todavía lo que era tener una relación, sobre todo con un muchacho como Nathanaël, que no gustaba de improperios, pensamientos inapropiados o besos que fuesen más allá del toque de labios, buscando más...

Miró las bolsitas que parecían selladas en seco, pensando en lo que dirían sus padres si la descubrieran.

Marinette nunca había experimentado una situación de tal calaña. Siempre había sido poco interesada por _ese tema en particular_ , pero el día en que reveló a sus padres que tenía novio, tanto Tom como Sabine decidieron poner en marcha la _plática_ sobre las caricias en exceso, los besos continuos y las sensaciones que invadían el cuerpo.

Se quedó mirando a la enfermera desaparecer por los pasillos, en busca de otra muchacha para completar el cuestionario. Nathanaël llegó un segundo después, trayendo a su abuela del brazo, la anciana usaba el elegante sombrero de flores doradas y rosadas que Marinette le regaló para su cumpleaños.

Marinette estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió venir.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —la voz del muchacho la atrajo a la realidad abruptamente. Marinette se puso de pie como un resorte y se le cayeron las bolsitas curiosas al piso inmaculado de cerámica.

—Ups, son... —se puso roja cuando vio, finalmente, la forma circular que sobresalía del envoltorio negruzco. Se lamentó de no guardarlas para botarlas después.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, de cuclillas mientras recogía los envoltorios, la expresión de Nathanaël era un poema.

Marinette se lamentó de que estuviera la abuela de Nath para verlos a ambos en tal mal estado. Recibieron una larga y rigurosa charla de la anciana, de vuelta a casa, sobre las consecuencias negativas de las relaciones entre parejas antes de casarse.

 **.**

Nathanaël miraba a través de las ventanas, el paisaje parisino pasaba deprisa frente a sus ojos y las luces de los faroles tomaban el aspecto de temblorosas líneas de luz; llevaba sosteniendo en una de sus manos una bolsa de papel con medicamentos, con el ánimo tanto o más melancólico como el cielo teñido de rojo, casi azul, en espera de la noche.

Suspiró, agotado, mañana sería un largo día para él, no exento de nervios y preocupaciones. Había decidido acompañar a Marinette en la entrevista para la escuela de modas, hacer el papeleo de la posible matrícula y ver si el estado estaba dispuesto a costear un pequeño porcentaje de los gastos que Marinette acarrearía por estudiar, investigar sobre las becas internas de la institución...

 _Habría mucho que hacer._

Él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola, no cuando Marinette aún sentía el fluctuante deseo de seguir con su decisión por estudiar en una institución costosa o marcharse entre el torrente de postergar sus sueños. Nathanaël no quería verla entristecida, arrepentida y escondiendo, como un latido doloroso a cada momento, al anhelo de haber logrado algo por ella misma.

—Tienes ojeras... —unos dedos curiosos tocaron su mejilla, afectuosamente, apartando su cabello rojizo que competía con el fulgor del atardecer. Marinette pasó el pulgar por las bolsas que estaban bajos los ojos del muchacho.

—No he dormido bien —contesta él, levantando un poco la comisura de sus labios, queriendo quitar el tema lo antes posible.

—¿Insomnio? ¿Estás nervioso?

Marinette se apoyó en él, rodeando su brazo izquierdo con los suyos propios, atenta.

—Más o menos...

—Es sólo un examen, Nathanaël, no te alarmes. Recuerda que tienes talento para el arte —dice sin pensar, olvidando que al muchacho aún le quedaban unos días y ella estaba sólo a horas de saber si quedaría o no en la escuela de sus sueños. Todo dependía de la entrevista y qué ofrecía a la institución con sus capacidades.

Nathanaël la observó, divertido y preocupado a la vez.

—¿Tú cómo te sientes? Me sorprendes que no estés nerviosa —sonríe, socarrón; sabiendo que su novia tenía comportamientos escondidos que demostraban su inquietud, se había mordisqueado las uñas, tomaba agua en exceso y no lograba quedarse quieta en un mismo sitio por más de dos minutos; miraba el calendario de su celular a cada momento, viendo los días pasar y comía barritas de chocolate por montón, hurtándolas de la alacena de su padre.

Marinette se alejó un poquito de él, frunciendo sus labios.

—Yo estoy perfectamente —se defiende, comprendiendo el tono burlón del muchacho—. Tú eres quien no se comporta como un adulto.

—¿Y esto? —dice él, tomando su mano pequeña y enseñándole las uñas mordisqueadas—. Te he visto y te conozco, Marinette.

Ella titubeó. Le gustaba escuchar _eso_ de su boca. Le gustaba saberse descubierta por él, hasta en lo más profundo, hasta en el más ínfimo detalle, le hacía sentirse querida, protegida y cuidada. Nathanaël siempre estaba atento a ella hasta en los momentos menos pensados.

Se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada, retirando la mano.

—Estoy ansiosa.

—Eso es normal, Marinette.

—¡Bah! ¿Quién lo dice? —ríe—. No quiero que te sientas como yo... Tú tienes las capacidades, no olvides eso. Tienes talento.

Nathanaël volvió a tomar su mano otra vez, para acariciarla con el pulgar, en un intento de disminuir la preocupación de la joven.

—Gracias, pero no basta con ser sólo tener talento, Mari, recuérdalo. Estamos en un mundo competitivo y quienes esperan de ti, miden otras habilidades, existe demasiada gente con talento para dibujar o crear, pero el ser capaz de marcar la diferencia del resto, eso es admirable... Nadie lo hace con tanta facilidad. Si tu deseas quedar dentro de la escuela de modas que tanto quieres, tienes que ser capaz de demostrarle a los demás que ofreces mucho más que el resto, algo que marque una diferencia. Ellos buscan _eso_ y es difícil lograrlo. Espero que ambos podamos cumplir las expectativas iniciales para acceder.

Marinette se quedó en silencio, las palabras de Nathanaël era similares a las de su padre. Se cuestionó cuándo el joven había adquirido _aquella forma tan madura de pensar;_ la respuesta vino antes de que preguntara, no obstante. Nathanaël había pasado por seguidos fracasos en _su_ arte, sabía más que nadie lo que era ser criticado y menospreciado por quienes ostentaban el privilegio de saber, más que nadie, qué era lo realmente destacable, lo que innovaría en la comunidad.

—Eres increíble, Nath —susurró ella, ida de sí, mirándolo a los ojos. Nathanaël simplemente sonrió, pensando que sólo ella opinaba de esa manera respecto a él. El bus se detuvo y subió un matrimonio de ancianitos jorobados que usaban bastón. Rápidamente, Nathanaël y Marinette se pusieron de pie, cediendo los asientos. El pelirrojo ayudó, mientras el autobús avanzaba nuevamente, a estabilizar a los abuelos entre el traqueteo y las curvas de las calles antes de que se sentaran con dificultad. La mujer mayor le agradeció profundamente, mientras su marido le sostenía la mano a Nathanaël, dándole las gracias por la educación.

Se quedaron parados, Marinette se sostenía del barandal y Nathanaël tomaba una de sus manos, cuidando de que no perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por lo apretujados que iban. En la siguiente parada un tropel de citadinos subió al autobús y el poco espacio que quedaba en el pasillo se redujo a la nada, Marinette quedó, de un segundo al otro, entre los brazos de Nathanaël. Levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo:

—¿No crees que pueda sostenerme yo sola? —susurra, divertida. Su hombro derecho topando contra la puerta de vidrio trasera del autobús. Nathanaël fue empujado por la masa de gente y estiró el brazo para apoyarse, cuidando de que no apretaran a la muchacha. El rostro del joven quedó cerca del de ella y Marinette sintió el aroma masculino inundar su nariz; contempló la boca del joven, sus ojos turquesa y su expresión.

—No es eso —dijo, malhumorado.

—¿Entonces qué? —quiso saber ella, viendo que él evitaba mirarla a los ojos. Ella adivinó la razón, seguramente estaría apenado.

Al ver que no la tomaba en cuenta, tomó su rostro con ambas ambos y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Óyeme, estoy hablándote, Nath —la cara del chico era un poema. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y Marinette sintió una invasiva sensación, una abrumadora ola de calor que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Déjame, no seas molesta, Marinette —protestó él, avergonzado.

La muchacha se cubrió el rostro, azorada.

—¿Qué tipo de suavizante usas? —preguntó, ruborizada, el aroma de Nathanaël rodeándola como el embriagador perfume que era.

—¿Qué? —Nath no entendió la razón de la pregunta.

Marinette no entendía qué le pasaba.

 **.**

Nathanaël llegó con un paquete bajo el brazo, corriendo desde la otra calle. Venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la ilusión temblando juguetona en sus intensos ojos turquesa. Marinette se llevó un dedo a la boca, intrigada, había ameritado que los pocos días que le quedaban para rendir el examen de ingreso a la Escuela de Bellas Artes harían juegos siniestros con sus nervios, le desconcertó verlo tan contento y relajado.

Ella también se sentía inquieta, mañana sería su debut; tendría la entrevista con uno de los jefes del departamento de admisión de la Escuela de Modas, escogió sus mejores diseños para enseñar, practicó sus respuestas, cómo se proyectaría siendo una estudiante de tal renombrada institución y qué aportaría a la comunidad. Marinette repetía como en una oratoria todo lo que diría, apretando el estómago de las ansias.

Antes de que Marinette dijese algo, Nathanaël le dio un besito en los labios, como de costumbre, al verse. Y ella no podía evitar suspirar como chiquilla enamorada, cuando esos ojos tan expresivos que gustaba en demasía, la miraban.

—Ten esto, lo compré para ti —le extendió el paquete, perfectamente envuelto en papel de regalo. Marinette lo recibió sorprendida, el rosetón era rojo con lunares blancos.

—¿Qué es? ¿Para mí? ¡No tenías que haberte molestado! —sonrió, mirando el obsequio, juntando sus manos.

—Mañana será tu día, ¿no? Tienes que lucir guapa.

Marinette le dio un empujoncito con la cadera, risueña y contenta. Tomó uno de los lazos de rosetón y lo deslizó, el papel cayó al suelo y Nathanaël se inclinó a recogerlo. La expresión de Marinette era de sorpresa genuina.

—Oh..., Nath...

Era un vestido y, con el solo hecho de saber que Nathanaël lo había escogido para ella, le pareció el vestido más lindo que hubiese visto. Marinette dejó la cajita sobre la banca en la cual estaba sentada y levantó el traje. Era sencillo, elegante y bonito, la costura delineaba la cintura, en la parte de los hombros había un delicado encaje de rosas y el escote tenía forma de corazón.

—El negro te luce bien —comentó el pelirrojo, a su lado, atento a cada detalle del femenino rostro; recordando el traje de gala que usó la muchacha para su fiesta de graduación—. También compré la chaqueta, para que... —no pudo terminar de hablar porque Marinette se le abalanzó a darle un beso, le dio tantos que Nathanaël se vio incapaz de terminar de hablar.

—Te quiero, te quiero mucho —le dio un último besito y se separó—. ¡Gracias! Me has dado energías, Nathanaël.

El chico sonrió enternecidamente, abochornado; el flequillo rojizo cubriendo su rostro.

—Serás la mejor, Marinette, sin duda alguna.

—Gracias a ti... Lo usaré con honor mañana —se llevó el vestido a los labios, mirándolo a los ojos.

—N-no tienes que exagerar demasiado —titubeó él, nervioso y ella rió.

Nathanaël tenía las expresiones más dulces que ella hubiese visto en sus cortos dieciocho años y las cuales, sin que ella se diese cuenta a tiempo, lograron cautivarle el corazón.

Y el día llegó tan abrupto que Marinette sintió como sus entrañas se retorcían en el escaso espacio de su abdomen. Se despertó cuando las aves aún dormían y no sobrevolaban el cielo apenas esclarecido de París, todavía se notaba el rocío sobre los jardines y el aire mañanero acariciaba, un poco frío, la piel de las mejillas. La ciudad aún dormía y ella no pegaba un ojo desde que recostó su cabeza en la almohada, se quedaba dormida a momentos, no suficientes para descansar. Cubrió sus ojeras de insomnio con un poco más de base que lo normal.

Su corazón daba saltos de ansiedad y Marinette se llevó las manos al pecho, nerviosa. Ahora entendía a Nathanaël.

Recibió palabras amorosas y airosas de sus padres cuando la vieron bajar por la escalera, luciendo el lindo traje que Nathanaël le obsequió, bajo el brazo traía la carpeta con su documentación y los mejores bocetos de sus diseños a enseñar. Marinette contempló las tortillas de huevo con verduras y la humeante taza de café sobre la mesa, sonrió conmovida.

—¿Estás segura de que no deseas que te esperemos?

Marinette le dio un besito a su madre en la mejilla y se sentó en su puesto, cuidado de no ensuciar su ropa.

—Nathanaël vendrá por mí, no te preocupes, mamá. Estaré bien si sólo me acompañan en la ida —curvó sus labios, tomando el tenedor para empezar a degustar su contundente y rico desayuno.

—Te ves muy linda en ese vestido —dijo Tom a su lado, bebiendo leche—. ¿Te lo compraste?

Marinette se sonrojó un poco, enseñando una sonrisita que resultó curiosa para ambos adultos, su hija tenía la expresión de una mujer enamorada.

—Gracias, Nathanaël me lo obsequió —le dio un mordisco a la rebanada de pan.

—Ese chico resultó ser una agradable sorpresa. No queríamos que al comenzar tu primera relación pasaras por penas, hija mía. Por lo que lleváis estando juntos, veo que él ha sabido cuidar bien de tu corazón —Tom le acarició la mollera, cariñoso—. No quiero veros llorar, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, sin importar el problema que cargues hija, sabremos apoyarte.

Marinette no dijo nada, abrazando a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, hundió su rostro en él, con el corazón sobrecogido. Estaba volviéndose una llorona, bastaban unas palabras para que el nudo subiera a su garganta, sin ser capaz de encontrar su voz.

—Gracias, papá —la voz se le quebró, conmovida—. ¡Daré todo de mí en esta entrevista! ¡Conseguiré ser la mejor diseñadora!

—¡Bien dicho, Marinette! —celebraron Tom y Sabine al mismo tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jeje *se ríe asustada, con una olla sobre la cabeza* Pueden tirarme de todo, menos piedras, por favor, necesito usar la cabeza ;A;

 **Amores míos, en serio, disculpen toda mi inconsistencia. Lo siento tanto... Pero ahora, sí que sí, ya no más.**

Muchas gracias por leer el fic. Les agradezco por todo, de verdad.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido el cap?** Fue un "break" antes de pasar al desenlace de los hechos... Probablemente les hizo ruido que Marinette le preguntara a Nathanaël si tenía pensado irse de casa; pues, en Francia (y casi la mayoría de los países en Europa, no digo todos, pero sí un gran porcentaje), suelen irse de sus hogares cuando inician sus estudios superiores. Es su forma de "independencia".

Yo pos..., no diré nada para no quedar en vergüenza XD

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **Hikari to Hinoken.**

 **Hannah Reeven.**

 **VarelaDCampbell.**

 **Diana Uchiha.**

 **Myta.1. :** ¡Bonita, tanto tiempo! Te echaba de menos.

 **CharlieMontgomery.**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y sus lindas palabras, son muy amables, valoro cada una de sus palabritas, en serio. También gracias por los favoritos y los seguidores de la historia, ¡gracias!**

 **Siento la demora, pero estuve ocupada por los estudios. Ahora ya no habrá retrasos ;u;**

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos. Los quiero montones. _**Nos vemos en una semana.**_

 _¡Preparen sus gargantas...y ovarios(?)!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Pd: ¿reviews? ¡Dejen sus opiniones por favor!


	21. Akuma revelador

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo veintiuno:** "Akuma revelador"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ladybug recorría la ciudad serpeando fugaz por las callecitas estrechas entre los edificios, de aquí para allá, con el alma inquieta y nerviosa, sin dejar de estar atenta a cualquier evento peligroso o sospechoso. Marinette se obligaba a ser profesional en su labor, ser heroína de París debía ser tomado con la seriedad y compromiso que prometió a Tikki. Comenzó a ser más consciente de sus actitudes cuando descubrió que, por caprichos y comportamientos aniñados, demostraba mucho de ella misma.

Lo que menos deseaba era dar atisbos de su verdadera identidad y, por ello, cuando a veces debía rescatar a los suyos, controló más sus impulsos sobreprotectores, principalmente los que iban orientados hacia Adrien...

Se detuvo a la mitad de una avenida, la luna se veía enorme desde su altura, sin una sola nube que osara incordiarla; ya no transitaban vehículos por allí, eso _lo sabía bien_ , todas las noches iba a mirar por aquel lugar en particular con un interés casi celoso. Las ventanas de la casa de Nathanaël estaban con las cortinas cerradas, sin una sola luz que mostraran a alguien con el sueño perdido. Adivinando quién podría encontrarse con insomnio, rodeó la casa por la calle en diagonal que se dirigía hacia unas tienditas y buscó la habitación en particular.

La ventana del cuarto de Nathanaël estaba cerrada, no así la que daba a su pequeño estudio; la tenue luz anaranjada de la lámpara se colaba a través de la tela del visillo, descubriendo su desvelo. Ladybug ató sus manos atrás de su espalda, pensando sobre el posible nerviosismo que inundaba al joven, impidiéndole dormir. Ante las dificultades, Nathanaël siempre prefería calmar las ansias dibujando. Caminó un poco, hasta quedar frente al ventanal, levantando el mentón, observó el suave movimiento de las cortinas. Suspiró, sintiendo la misma inquietud que él, ella ya no podía precisar cuándo fue el día en que comenzó a sentirse de la misma forma que Nathanaël, los pensamientos compartidos, los deseos y los miedos.

Todo era revelador junto a Nath... Marinette se sentía transparente a su lado, sin necesidad de ocultar nada.

Y por esa razón, ante la abrumadora honestidad y confianza del muchacho, ella concebía, con el sabor amargo diluido en su paladar, las palabras pastosas de las _mentirillas_ que solía decirle cada vez que ella desaparecía en sus encuentros. Situar un diminutivo al término mentir no la hacía sentir mejor, sino todo lo contrario. Mentirle a Nathanaël le era doloroso, tanto o más que hacerlo frente a sus padres. Lo veía en sus ojos, sus bonitos ojos, implantarse la duda, la vacilación y después, con la bondad propia de él, la comprensión de sus _mentiras_.

Respondiendo la mayoría de las veces con un: « _comprendo, no te preocupes, intenta responder el teléfono, me preocupaste_ ». Marinette se sentía desdichada al oírlo, con las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos, frustrada por no tener el valor suficiente de contarle la verdad, asentía entristecida y ocultaba el rostro de él. Tikki entendía la carga que crecía en su pecho, densa y profunda, dificultando el simple acto de respirar.

—Es algo que va más allá de una decisión, Marinette —solía decirle, adivinando sus pensamientos cuando se despedía, con un beso fugaz, de Nathanaël y lo veía alejarse camino a la parada de autobús—. Estás pasando por lo mismo que mis antiguos dueños, mentir no deja de ser un pecado humano, por muchas justificaciones que tengas, es doloroso para quienes gustan de tener la conciencia tranquila.

Marinette no respondía enseguida, porque la maraña de pensamientos que la invadían, la dejaban casi sin ganas de querer conversar. Miró a Tikki y le sonrió apenas.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. ¿Pudieron ellos sobrellevar esto?

—Más o menos, algunos decidieron alejarse de sus seres queridos para cumplir con su labor. Tú eres una niña todavía Marinette, necesitas de los tuyos. Nunca he tenido una dueña tan joven como tú, por eso debo insistir en que protejas tu identidad... comprendo cómo te sientes.

Marinette sólo suspiró, agobiada y entristecida, acarició la comisura de sus labios, donde Nathanaël había depositado un beso allí antes de despedirse. Su ternura la sobrecogía en lo más profundo.

—Recuerda que... —Tikki pareció dudar si decirlo o no—. Recuerda que no debes revelar a nadie tu identidad, lo prometiste cuando nos conocimos, ¿te acuerdas?

 _¿Te acuerdas...?_

Marinette repetía esa pregunta en su mente.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, el traje moteado relucía como ónice bajo la estela de luces que dejaban los faroles, flanqueando entre los edificios. Resuelta a marcharse, antes de sentir el impetuoso deseo de espiar a Nathanaël oculta tras la ventana, giró sobre sus talones, decepcionada de sí misma.

—¿Ladybug?

 _Esa voz._

Nathanaël apareció frente suyo cuando su cuerpo giró por completo y levantó la mirada, llevaba una bolsa pequeña colgando de una de sus manos, una polera y unos pantalones bastaban para caminar por París en pleno verano. Ladybug, _no_ , Marinette sintió su corazón detenerse de la impresión y el susto. La voz le falló.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta el chico y Ladybug entra en pánico. Estaba consciente de que una de las facultades que otorgaba el amuleto era mantener su identidad protegida, pero no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa cuando sus cercanos se dirigían hacia ella.

—H-hola, yo... —no supo qué decir, agitó sus brazos, nerviosa—. ¡Qué lindo jardín tiene tu casa! ¡Me gustan mucho las flores!

La cara de Nathanaël la hizo percatarse de su error. Había revelado información que Nathanaël nunca le compartió a ella siendo la heroína de París.

 _Oh, maldita sea..._

—No preguntaré por qué sabes en dónde vivo, pero supongo que, al igual que los nombres, también sabes en dónde vive cada ciudadano de París, ¿verdad? —había algo de ironía burlona en su voz, Ladybug recordó que le había dicho algo parecido cuando agradeció salvarla de la malabarista, año atrás, en la plaza Vendôme. El viento le despeinó el cabello rojizo a Nathanaël y a ella le encantó verlo cómo despejaba su rostro, colocando el flequillo tras la oreja. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se obligó a ser seria y prudente.

—Me sorprendes, Ladybug —sonríe y ella siente explotar su interior. Quiso abrazarlo y darle un beso.

—No es nada, tengo que estar al corriente de todo —balbuceó ella, todavía recuperando los latidos normales de su corazón. Se encogió de hombros, torpe y atolondrada. Ladybug no vio más allá, Nathanaël estaba comportándose con excesiva naturalidad, la misma que tenía con sus seres queridos—. ¿Qué haces tan tarde por la ciudad? —puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, en pose regañona.

—Fui a comprar unas bebidas —levantó la bolsa—. Vivir en una ciudad turística con tiendas veinticuatro siete tiene sus ventajas.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Él ladeó la boca—. Preocupaciones.

—La vida es muy emocionante para que la estropees con preocupaciones —dice Ladybug sin darse cuenta, tanto para su condición civil como para él, ambos pasaban por las mismas trabas de empezar la vida de la adultez. La competitividad se veía incluso antes de empezar a estudiar y trabajar.

Nathanaël bajó un poco la mirada, poniéndose más serio y pensativo.

—Sabes responder bien —las grietas de sus labios se abrieron al sonreír, no era una sonrisa muy alegre—. Me recuerdas a alguien...

Hubo un silencio.

Pero el sistema de Marinette se alteró, ensordeciendo sus oídos por completo al escuchar aquella frase de la boca de él, invadida por el impulso de acercarse y abrazarlo al verlo inquieto y entristecido. Ella sabía que le dolía más decepcionar a sus padres que a él mismo.

Se miraron desde su distancia, sin saber qué decir, sin saber si acercarse o no; la joven se lamentó de no poder charlar con él como Marinette, pensaba eso cuando Nathanaël volvió a hablar, rompiendo el incómodo mutismo:

—¿Quieres tomar una bebida?

Ladybug lo miró sin comprender bien, creyendo haber oído mal.

—Ah, ¿qué?

—Una bebida, ¿quieres tomarte una bebida… conmigo? Si no es una molestia para ti, claro.

—¡Oh! No, no, no es una molestia —respondió apresurada, agitando sus manos.

De un momento a otro, terminó sentándose en el borde de la acerca con el muchacho, las calles estaban solitarias para tratarse del verano en plena ciudad turística; era la tranquilidad y el aburrimiento propio de un día domingo. Miró sus propias manos que rodeaban una lata de bebida de limón, el frío traspasaba la textura del traje enfriando la piel de sus manos. Escuchó a Nathanaël abriendo una lata y bebiendo un gran sorbo, su laringe ascendía en cada trago para volver a descender.

Ladybug no recordaba en sus memorias compartir tan íntimamente con un ciudadano– _a excepción de Alya_ –, era un evento rarísimo, todo era rarísimo en aquel instante, se pellizcó la mejilla asegurándose de que si se trataba de un sueño o no. Le dolió. De no ser porque Marinette era dicha heroína, ahora sentiría celos enormes, sobre todo porque Nathanaël estaba compartiendo con una _chica_ que no era ella…

Negó efusiva con la cabeza, retirando los enredos de su mente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la gaseosa de limón?

Ladybug lo sintió acercarse, sus hombros topan y ella tiembla de pies a cabeza.

—Tengo una de naranja por si…

—No, está bien —abrió la lata y bebió un enorme sorbo, el gas de la bebida le subió a la nariz y arrugó su rostro, divertida y risueña—. _Auch_...

La luz de los faroles rebeló una sonrisa y una mirada amable de Nathanaël y ella se sintió transparente por un segundo, por aquel movimiento de su boca, que le parecía tan elegante y simple a la vez.

—Gracias —musitó ella, absorta en él.

Nathanaël bebió otro sorbo, mirando hacia el frente. Esto también sabía rarísimo y familiar para él. Miró a Ladybug de reojo, ella tomó un trago, meneando una de sus piernas. Esa visión de mujer mayor, madura y decidida se vio de pronto desprovista de mitísmo e idealización y Nathanaël sólo observó a una chica, joven que parecía de su edad, pequeñita y risueña.

Incluso el aroma que desprendía era tan simple y común, que dudó si era la misma Ladybug que lo había salvado en reiteradas ocasiones.

—¿Qué haces tan solito en esta ciudad tan grande?

—Intentando matar el tiempo.

Ella hace un gesto que Nathanaël no supo cómo interpretar—. ¿No tienes amigos?

—Pocos...

—¿Pocos? ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho.

—Eres un joven amable, me invitaste una bebida, no deberías estar _intentando matar el tiempo_ tu solo. Además de ser aburrido y deprimente.

—Ya sabes que mi vida social apesta, Marinette-

Él se interrumpe y la expresión de Ladybug es un poema.

—¡L-lo siento! Olvida lo que dije, de pronto creí estar hablando con mi novia —él ríe avergonzado, pero ella no le siguió el juego; la sorpresa fue tal, más por el susto y la impresión, que la joven no fue capaz de articular sonido alguno hasta unos eternos segundos después.

—Oh, oh, n-no te preocupes —con la mano temblando se llevó unos mechones negruzcos al rostro, para intentar ocultar su desastre interno. Estuvo segura de que el corazón se le detuvo, ascendió al cielo y luego volvió.

 _Qué incómoda sensación..._

No sabía si sentirse feliz o asustada por lo que Nathanaël había dicho. Quiso besarlo y golpearlo a la vez. Esperó un momento, para recuperarse de la conmoción provocada por el susto.

—¿Tienes novia? —pregunta ella, casi por impulso. Esta era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

—Sí —contesta él—. Es guapa, talentosa, impulsiva y gritona.

—¡Oye! —le dio un golpe en el hombro, ofendida y Nathanaël la miró sin esperarse esa reacción. Él pestañeó sorprendido y la joven se retractó de inmediato de su impulsivo actuar—. Q-quiero decir, no trates así a las mujeres, es de mala educación

—¿No es acaso de mala educación golpear a tus semejantes?

Ladybug enrojeció—. Fue para darte una lección.

—Tienes una forma muy familiar de dar lecciones, Ladybug, supongo que es una de tus medidas frecuentes porque mantienes la ciudad en orden de los malhechores —se burló—. Me recuerdas a alguien...

Ella no preguntó por quién; tenía la leve sospecha y el acierto asustaba todavía a Marinette. Más aun sabiendo que Nathanaël desde un principio supo ver el trasfondo escondido de sus acciones cuando apenas y eran conocidos y empezaban a acercarse. Marinette echaba la mirada hacia atrás con cierta nostalgia, recordando cómo miraba a Nathanaël antes, sin el sentido romántico y apasionado como ahora.

El joven resultó ser completamente diferente a lo que esperaba; tan enfrascada estaba por Adrien que no había llegado a reparar en quienes la rodeaban.

Ladybug sólo asintió, demostrando un leve desinterés que no pasó por alto para Nathanaël.

—¿Siempre eres así? Eres muy atolondrada... —murmura él y Marinette, bajo el antifaz de Ladybug percibió esa nota cariñosa en su voz.

—Pues lo soy —atina a decir ella, alzando los hombros—. Nadie es perfecto...

Se quedaron callados, Nathanaël miró su lata de bebida, girando su muñeca lentamente, sintiendo el contenido revolverse adentro.

—¿Qué piensas?

Ella suspiró y fijó sus ojos en él.

—Pues… No creo que sea de tu honesto interés…

—¿Cómo estás segura de eso?

Ella apretó sus labios.

—¿Qué opinas de las mentiras piadosas, Nathanaël? —dice al fin.

La conversación tomó un curso curioso, pero no ajeno para el joven. Casi sentía que Ladybug le pedía un consejo escondido, algo angustioso y rápido. Parecía ser que ambos necesitaban aquel tipo de conversación.

—No existen las mentiras piadosas.

Ladybug abrazó sus piernas, apoyando el mentón sobre sus brazos, insatisfecha con la respuesta.

—¿No existen? —volvió a preguntar, un poco triste—. ¿Aunque esté más allá de ti y, por querer cumplir tu palabra, no tengas otra opción?

Nathanaël apretó su boca, buscando las palabras. Un gato marrón pasó frente a ambos, su sombra se alargaba y se modificaba por el relieve de los adoquines de la calle.

—Hacer lo correcto no siempre es fácil.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo —suspira ella.

Se escuchó el ronroneo del motor de un auto unas calles más allá, seguidas de unas risas animosas.

—El camino más sencillo es irse por las mentiras y el engaño, todos somos así a veces, acudimos a lo rápido y conveniente —él se detuvo, temiendo que la heroína de París lo observara raro por sus palabras—. Pero… si lo haces durante toda tu vida estás en problemas —rió con simpleza, pero ella no rió. Los ojos de la muchacha se aglomeraron de lágrimas.

Ladybug apartó la mirada antes de que él descubriera su quiebre. Sobrevino un silencio entre ambos, sin saber qué decir. El gato ya había desaparecido por el recodo del camino cuando él volvió a hablar:

—Yo he mentido por piedad estos días —confesó el joven, sin esperar una respuesta de la muchacha para que continuara hablando o no—. No sé si recuerdas a mi abuela, la ayudaste el día que vino a vivir con nosotros. Ha pasado por muchas cosas últimamente, su salud no va bien...

»De alguna manera que no explicamos cómo, está decayendo otra vez y me he visto incapaz de contarle a mi novia. Ella quiere mucho a mi abuela; y no quiero preocuparla. Marinette está dando las entrevistas para ingresar a la escuela que desea y he tenido que ir a la clínica varias veces a escondidas, sin decirle nada. Yo daré el examen a la Escuela de Artes en unos días, si Marinette sabe esto...

Y el corazón de Marinette sangró de dolor, oprimido en su lugar, asustado de latir.

—Las mentiras no son buenas —resolvió Nathanaël, reflexionando por ella—. Mírame a mí, Ladybug, no hagas lo mismo. La verdad sólo es dolorosa después de muchas mentiras.

Ladybug hundió el rostro en sus manos, queriendo llorar; la verdad sobre la condición de la abuela de Nathanaël le vino como un balde de agua fría y saber que él había mentido para protegerla… ¿cómo un acto _bondadoso_ podía volverse tan _doloroso_? Marinette se avergonzó de sí misma, al recordar, todas esas veces que salía con Nathanaël por la ciudad, feliz y campante, sin saber que el muchacho pensaba, muy probablemente, en la salud de la anciana. Ocultó sus preocupaciones por ella.

Y para el colmo, ella continuaba mintiéndole.

—Tranquila, ya encontrarás la respuesta — sintió unas palmadas poco naturales y rígidas en su espalda. Nathanaël mantenía las distancias pese a todo y le hablaba de una forma tan formal y educada.

—G-gracias —titubeó, con la nariz congestionada; no había llorado, pero le ardían los ojos.

—Ten, necesitas azúcar —le extendió la bebida, con una sonrisa compasiva adornando su rostro.

Bebió un poco, el sabor cereza se diluyó en su boca, dulce y refrescante para su garganta apretada.

—Es extraño verte así...

Ladybug pareció sonreír con tristeza al sospechar por qué lo decía, pero los ojos de ella se volvían tan oscuros en la noche, que resultaba difícil dilucidar sus emociones.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres una chica después de todo, te ves de mi edad... Supongo que también pasas por problemas, ¿no?

—Claramente, como todo humano —contesta ella—. Gracias por escucharme.

—No, gracias a ti, me hiciste reflexionar también...

—¿Le dirás a tu novia la verdad?

—Sí, pero una vez finalizado el proceso de postulación para su escuela. En los próximos tres días terminará.

Se miraron un momento, entre la duda de continuar con el tema de conversación o no. Ladybug le entregó la bebida a Nathanaël, resolviendo que el silencio era mejor que las palabras, _siempre_ , junto a él, el mutismo se convertía en el bálsamo más agradable para las heridas y las verdades. El encuentro se había teñido por emociones ya familiares, Nathanaël fue notándolo con el pasar de los minutos, con la gracia de las miradas discretas y las escasas palabras. Observó de soslayo el perfil de la joven, que parecía aliviada y tranquila después de la conversación. El viento de verano, cálido y suave por naturaleza, fue desordenando su oscura cabellera como el cielo nocturno. Cuando ella se giró con lentitud hacia él, sus rostros se encontraron demasiado cerca.

—Lo siento —murmuró Nathanaël y se alejó.

La cercanía dejó inquieta a la muchacha.

Marinette comprendió que era mejor irse, Nathanaël la descubriría en cualquier momento. Se despidió de él sin querer marcharse realmente, con una sonrisa, una mirada cariñosa y deseando lo mejor para él y su abuela. Marinette, bajo la máscara de Ladybug, sólo pudo tranquilizarse cuando la silueta de Nathanaël se volvió ínfima con la distancia. Y Nathanaël vuelve tener, ya con más frecuencia que antes, el pensamiento de que esos ojos azules, esa voz y esos gestos los conoce de antes. Y todos esos rasgos apuntan a la chiquilla que le despierta las ganas de ser _cursi._

 **.**

Tanto Marinette como Nathanaël no volvieron a hablar después de _esa noche_ , como un acuerdo tácito, que ignoró la duda y las confusiones, dejaron de enviarse mensajes, no se llamaron y no insistieron por verse. Entristecida por los hechos, Marinette se vía incapaz de mirar al muchacho a los ojos y no deseaba molestarlo al saber que estaría preocupado por su abuela. Nathanaël, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado y no podía darse el lujo de pensar en Marinette por esos días, porque su abuela necesitaba cuidados y sus preocupaciones estaban, entre llamar a su padre para informarlo de lo que ocurría, llevar a su abuela con el médico y consolar a su madre cuando la pena la invadía dolorosamente. De pronto, siendo realista consigo mismo, el examen a la escuela de bellas artes pasó a un segundo plano, convirtiéndose en un deseo innecesario y dejó de verlo con tanta ansiedad...

Marinette se sintió oprimida por sus emociones; quería ayudar a Nathanaël, _¡cómo hacerlo si él no le decía aun la verdad! ¿cómo acercarse para abrazarlo y arrullarlo entre sus brazos si él no parecía confiar en ella?_

Recordó lo que le había dicho casi un año atrás; Nathanaël había aceptado que algún día tendría que despedirse de su abuela...

Solo formular un pensamiento así estremecía a Marinette de pies a cabeza, espantada y angustiada al imaginarse el final de la vida de aquella mujer. La abuela de Nathanaël se había convertido en _su_ ser querido. Quería todas las formas de la anciana, sus gestos burlones, el gusto por ponerlos a ambos nerviosos, sus consejos llenos de sabiduría, sus comidas abundantes y el amor que emitía su sola presencia.

—Llámalo —la voz de Alya la apartó de sus pensamientos, caminaban por el boulevard en busca de zapatos para Marinette—. Estás en la luna durante esta semana, si no lo llamas y hablas con él, pensará que están peleados.

No lo llamó ese día. Ya por la tarde del día siguiente, cuando el cielo estaba encendido por un intenso arrebol, decidió poner fin a su _mutismo_.

Se detuvo junto a la acera, frente a ella estaba la enorme estancia de la familia Kurtzberg, el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y daba saltitos en su lugar, debatiéndose internamente si entrar o no. Decidió finalmente hablar con Nathanaël, quedarse allí parada no iba a resolver sus enredos y necesitaba tener respuestas; estuvo a un paso de abrir el portón del enverjado de la casa cuando una voz la detuvo.

—¿Marinette?

Ella giró hacia la voz, Nathanaël estaba a unos pasos de ella, iba con una bolsa colgando de su mano, de pronto el encuentro resultó demasiado repetitivo y a ella le ardió ligeramente el rostro.

—Nath, yo... vine a verte... —se apresuró a decir, mientras lo veía acercarse. Nathanaël la abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su espalda con ambos brazos, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello femenino e interrumpiendo sus palabras. La reconfortante sensación de tenerlo cerca otra vez calmó las ansias de Marinette. Se quedaron así un ratito, hasta encontrar la voz.

—Lo siento —murmuró él, sin alejarse todavía—. Te he tenido abandonada estos días.

—No estoy enojada.

—Yo tampoco, me siento feliz de verte —puso sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros y la miró—. ¿Quieres entrar? Papá llegó después de días y...

Ella negó suave con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo. Esperó un momento, al borde de arrepentirse de haberse negado.

—Nathanaël... ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —preguntó ella con calma y esperanza a la vez, deseosa para que él se abriera.

El joven se puso serio enseguida.

—Nada exactamente... —quitó sus manos de los hombros de ella y se llevó una mano al cuello—. Pero si tú…, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Marinette apretó sus puños, nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar. Humedeció los labios y se perdió en el turquesa de sus ojos.

—¿Hay algo que me ocultas? ¿Por qué no me has llamado estos días? Creí que algo malo ocurría y decidí venir...

Nathanaël apretó la mandíbula imperceptiblemente, desvió sus ojos, sin hallar las palabras. No era bueno mintiendo, solía retirar la mirada a menudo cuando lo hacía, revelando su incapacidad. Marinette conocía, quizá no todos, pero sí la gran mayoría de los gestos que delataban a Nathanaël; sabía que conversando con él cara a cara obtendría la verdad de los hechos.

Sintió una punzada de celos absurdos y necios. El chico pareció abrirse con mayor facilidad a su _otro yo_ , a diferencia de ella misma.

—He estado algo atareado estos días —dijo él, finalmente, riendo un poco para quitar la seriedad que sobrevino de repente a la conversación—. Verás, mamá se ha inscrito a un curso como maestra de jardinería y he tenido que ocuparme de las labores de la casa...

—No me mientas —pidió ella, se le quebró la voz en la última sílaba—. ¡Sé muy bien que mientes!

Nathanaël calló de pronto, sorprendido.

—Es la verdad.

—Te vi, Nath... Tu abuela no está bien, ¿verdad? ¡Por qué no me lo has dicho! ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Por supuesto que confío en tí, Marinette. Yo...

—Entonces, ¿qué? —sus ojos se volvieron acuosos—. ¿No querías preocuparme porque estaba rindiendo las entrevistas para la escuela de modismo?

Él asintió.

—Hay cosas más importantes que _eso_ —se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de manera torpe, entristecida y enojada a la vez—. Yo...

—¿Quién te ha contado?

Marinette titubeó.

De repente, en su boca se acumularon todas las verdades que anhelaba decirle; Nathanaël la observaba fijamente y la intensidad de sus ojos traspasaron el pecho de Marinette. Los remordimientos comenzaron a brotar otra vez. Ella sintió a Tikki removerse dentro del bolso, preocupada al adivinar lo que estaría a punto de hacer; Marinette situó su mano sobre su bolso para infundirle calma. Y sin embargo...

—Alya vio a tus padres entrar a la clínica preocupados hacía unos días atrás —mintió, el regusto amargo diluido en su paladar. La verdad era que, mientras realizaba las guardias nocturnas, los descubrió.

Se quedaron callados y él suspiró cansado. Marinette sintió una ola de vergüenza agolparse en su rostro, recién comprendiendo su actuar. Se estaba comportando como una niña otra vez, exigiendo todo de parte de Nathanaël, sin ella entregar la misma _honestidad_.

—Lo siento —escuchó Marinette y sintió cómo la mirada se le volvía vidriosa. Nathanaël sonrió apenas, acercándose a ella. Retiró las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos y le dio un besito en la frente—. Vamos, no llores, eres una llorona, ¿sabes? No lo hice con la intención de lastimarte, ni por desconfiar de ti, todo lo contrario. Confío en ti, pero sé cuán importante es para ti ingresar a esa escuela, por eso decidí guardarme esto hasta que ya terminaras.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ese gesto tan noble de él que le entorpecía los latidos del corazón y le hacían sentir que explotaría en un millar de plumas, flechada por él. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de él, un poco más tranquila.

—G-gracias —musitó, mientras sentía la caricia de Nathanaël en una de sus mejillas y ella bajaba la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

—¿Ahora quieres entrar?

—¿Puedo?

—Claro que sí, ¿ahora sientes _pena_?

—No es eso... —Marinette vaciló—. ¿Cómo está tu abuela? ¿Son los medicamentos otra vez?

Nathanaël se alejó un poco de ella y tomó la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo, suspirando imperceptiblemente.

—Se resiste un poco a ellos. Tendrán que aumentar la dosis, pero ella... —se tocó el puente de la nariz, algo nervioso, la voz le tembló ligeramente y Marinette comprendió que le costaba hablar de _aquello_ aún.

Él sintió la opresión del pecho dificultar su respiración, reduciendo el volumen de su voz... Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Marinette en el parque, cuando aceptó el día en que, tarde o temprano, su abuela se marcharía. Pero el dolor que sobrevenía al imaginarse aquella posibilidad despertaba en él todo el miedo que creyó, hacía meses, haber superado.

—Los medicamentos son algo fuertes y eventualmente podrán afectar a su hígado —terminó por decir, casi en un murmuro—. Es como si... es absurdo, ¿no crees? —Nathanaël miró el cielo teñido de notas oscuras por la pronta caída de la noche—. Reparan un problema dejando otro atrás.

Marinette lo escuchó atentamente, acercándose a él, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, abrazando su brazo libre con los suyos propios, brindando calor. Parados en la acera, junto al alverjado, Nathanaël pareció sonreír conmovido con sus ojos un poco más húmedos de lo usual.

 _Tenerla cerca se sentía bien._

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Ladybug disparó la flecha contra el agresor de tanta destrucción, sintió una garra de hielo aferrarse a su corazón. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y Nathanaël cayó como un cervatillo herido, la flecha atravesó su pecho entre el mediastino de cada pulmón, sobresaliendo de su espalda. A diferencia de sus anteriores y antiguos adversarios, ningún akuma había osado invadir un _corazón humano_ ; siempre el destino habían sido objetos preciados, pero para aquella oportunidad, cuando la mariposa se vio atraída por el desgarrador quiebre del joven, las emociones impregnadas de dolor resultaron más atrayentes que cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Resultaba natural comprender que el amuleto fuese arco y flecha, porque lo único que era capaz de detener al nuevo enemigo, era una herida directa y desastrosa enterrada en la cavidad del corazón.

Ladybug, lejos de ser la heroína que no se dejaba invadir por emociones en combate, siendo más Marinette que Ladybug, bajó los brazos, abatida, viendo el cuerpo inerte de Nathanaël desplomado en el suelo. La gente había huido despavorida hacia zonas más seguras, nadie entendía nada, nadie entendía cómo un joven de tan pocos años era capaz de destruir tanto. El vórtice generado por Nathanaël dejó de absorber la energía de los parisinos y derrumbar los edificios de la ciudad, la fuerza centrípeta dejó de atraer todo a su paso. El akuma le había dado la habilidad de atraer la energía de personas sanas _para salvar y sanar a su abuela._

La heroína de París respiraba irregularmente, tenía raspaduras en el rostro, brazos y piernas, y sentía el cuerpo entumecido. A la transformación le quedaba poco tiempo. Chat, tanto o más golpeado que ella, estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola al ver que iba a dejarse caer al suelo, ya sin energías por el intenso enfrentamiento. La fatiga se hizo sentir deprisa sin el caos consumiendo la ciudad, sin el ensordecedor ruido del vórtice y los gritos horrorizados de adultos y niños viendo sus fuerzas consumidas.

 _Nathanaël..._

Marinette sintió las lágrimas nublar la claridad de sus ojos; él debía estar rindiendo el examen para la Escuela de Bellas Artes ahora... El que fuese akumatizado, sólo era explicado por...

 _Oh, no..._

—Descansa un poco, tienes...

—No —cortó ella, poniéndose de pie sola y Chat vio su mirada acuosa, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. La joven se había mostrado durante todo el combate destrozada al tener que golpear al pelirrojo akumatizado y, pese a que Chat insistía en espera de explicaciones ante el cuestionado comportamiento, ella no respondió. Ella alzó arco y flecha y el amuleto hizo lo suyo devolviendo todo a la normalidad.

 _No se veía feliz, ni aliviada..._ Sino más entristecida al comprender por qué el pelirrojo se hallaba allí.

—Con _eso_ él se pondrá mejor, el amuleto resulta una gran ayuda para estos casos —atinó a decir Chat Noir al verla tan afligida. Miraron a su alrededor, los edificios caídos fueron reconstruidos como por arte de magia y quienes se les hurtó parte de su energía se les fue devuelta su vitalidad.

Pero para la sorpresa de ambos, el chico akumatizado no se levantó. Ladybug corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, ya sin poder esperar. Chat Noir la siguió, preocupado e impresionado por el actuar de la muchacha.

Nathanaël seguía dormido.

—¡Te dije que no era seguro! —ella gritó, su voz quebrada e irregular. Tomó al chico desvanecido entre sus brazos y lo acunó en su regazo, Ladybug, siendo menos ella misma, sino más Marinette, lloró por el desenlace de los hechos y de sus acciones.

Chat se paró frente a ella, viéndola abrazar al desconocido, aferrada a él como si fuera lo último que deseara hacer en su vida. Su cuerpo se sacudió por el llanto mientras veía lo pálido que se había puesto el joven.

—No está muerto, _my lady_ —contesta el héroe, procurando calmarla—. Nunca hemos tenido un _corazón akumatizado_ , por eso no sabemos qué iba a ocurrir. El amuleto nunca se equivoca, era lo correcto.

Pero ella no lo escuchó, le descubrió el rostro a Nathanaël y lo acarició como solía hacerlo de costumbre.

—My lady...

 _Bip, bip..._

—Respira muy débil —notó, asustada.

Chat Noir nunca, en todos los años compartidos, había visto así a la heroína de París; con el miedo desbordando de sus ojos, con el temblor haciendo fallar el simple movimiento de sus manos y la incertidumbre oprimir su garganta. Había dolor, pena, culpabilidad e ira; casi temió que un akuma tomara posesión de ella.

—¿Lo conoces?

Sólo eso explicaba su estado...

Se miraron y ella pareció levantar la comisura de sus labios, las lágrimas no dejaban ver con claridad la expresión de su compañero de aventuras.

—Sí...

Se sintió el estrépito de la policía, de los bomberos y el de los parisinos acudir al lugar, las calles habían sido despejadas por el plan de emergencia a petición de los héroes de París para evitar posibles tragedias. Ella hundió el rostro en el pecho de Nathanaël incapaz de hablar, le ardía la garganta y el llanto no dejaba de derramarse abundante y desastroso por sus mejillas.

—Nathanaël... despierta, por favor...

—Nos queda poco tiempo —alertó Chat con excesiva calma. Apenas dicho, los aretes de Ladybug vuelven a sonar por segunda vez—. Vendrá una ambulancia por él...

—No me iré.

Chat dejó caer sus hombros, entristecido y cansado por la respuesta. Se llevó una mano a la sien y descubrió que tenía la frente herida al ver la sangre teñida en el ónice de su traje.

—Tenemos que irnos —repitió—. ¡Ladybug!

La susodicha levantó el rostro, enfurecida.

—¡Vete si quieres! ¡No me iré del lado de Nathanaël!

—¡Pues yo no me iré sin ti! —contestó el chico, apretando los puños—. ¡Si no escapamos, nos descubrirán! ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

 _Bip, bip..._

—Ya me da igual. Todo da igual —sollozó, un quejido escapó de su garganta—. Tú no entiendes...

—Por supuesto que entiendo, es alguien importante para ti, pero esto no es profesional.

—¡Tú nunca has sido profesional, Chat!

El rubio la tomó del brazo, tirando de ella—. ¡Déjate de tonterías! Es mi deber velar por tu seguridad, Ladybug, no digas estupideces.

 _Bip, bip..._

Ladybug zarandeó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas y empujó al joven, dispuesta librarse. Chat dio un paso atrás para estabilizarse y la observó, atónito.

—Quiero quedarme... Vete.

Y frente a él apareció, sin desearlo verdaderamente como en su niñez.

 _Marinette.._.

El traje moteado de la mujer que arrebataba su sueño por las noches, desapareció con la facilidad desconcertante. Y la imagen fue reemplazada por una joven llorosa, con bolsas bajos sus ojos y el semblante cansado. Se veía herida, _quebrada_ y atormentada por sus acciones. La magnificencia heroica fue retirada, junto con la elegancia y el misterio que desprendía su silueta. No era más que una mujer lastimada por el estado de su ser querido. Las arrugas del rostro de Chat desaparecieron ante la abrupta verdad revelada frente a él.

—M-Marinette, eres... _tú_ —balbuceó, mirándola con ojos bien abiertos. Pero ella no lo escuchó y de haberlo hecho, sabiendo que estaba enseñando su forma civil, no le tomó importancia que dijera su nombre. Abrazó a Nathanaël, acunándolo con cariño infinito entre su pecho y regazo, cuidando ese respiro débil que apenas asomaba entre sus labios entreabiertos.

Ya nada importaba lo suficiente. Ignoró el desconcierto de Chat Noir, ignoró las alertas y su alrededor.

—¡Somos la policía! ¡Por favor, retiraos de allí! —la voz del vehículo, mecánica por el micrófono del parlante, alertó a Chat. Pero no hizo caso.

—Ya puedes irte, la policía estará pronto aquí —murmuró la joven, sin siquiera preguntarle a su compañero, por qué sabía su nombre.

—No puedo creerlo..., yo... —apretó sus puños otra vez, pero se odió a sí mismo por las dudas y el temor que lo invadieron de repente. Chat se quitó el antifaz de un solo tirón y el traje ónice desapareció.

Ambos se observaron.

 _Pero el único sorprendido era Adrien._

—S-soy yo... Todo este tiempo...

La sirena de la ambulancia sonó a lo lejos.

—Así que eras tú... —Marinette sonrió apenas, pero fue una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser alegre, el rubio lo tomó más como un recurso para no quebrarse. Adrien había soñado con aquel momento toda su juventud y ser consciente de que no ocurrió como deseó, la decepción vino rápida, agría y espesa, para diluirse en su paladar. A Marinette ya no le importaba la abrumadora coincidencia, que parecía de cuento y matizada de rosa...

 _No..._ , ya había dejado Adrien de tomar un peso en su vida, porque Nathanaël le había enseñado, como nadie, lo que era _enamorarse poco a poco..._ Ambos habían logrado descubrirse mutuamente, abriendo su corazón; Marinette sentía que todas sus faltas propias se acoplaban a las fortalezas de él... _y viceversa._

La reciprocidad de ambos, era el tibio bálsamo para curar las inseguridades que ambos tuvieron y tendrían en un futuro cercano y lejano.

—Vete, Adrien... —suspiró.

—No. No me iré, Marinette yo...

Adrien no sabía qué decir, pero cuando creyó hallar las palabras para ella, la ambulancia había llegado, se bajaron los paramédicos y sostuvieron a Nathanaël, lo colocaron sobre la camilla telescópica, lo subieron al vehículo y Marinette se fue con él. _Ella no lo observó en todo momento, ni le dijo adiós._ Adrien observó la ambulancia desaparecer a gran velocidad al final de la calle, parado en medio del tumulto de gente que había escapado hora antes, cuando Nathanaël fue akumatizado, para salvarse de la masiva destrucción.

 _Había descubierto por fin a quien más quería..._

Pero había sido tarde.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

No tengo nada más que agregar, más que preguntar: _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_ No estoy segura si tuvo el impacto que deseé, estoy atenta a sus opiniones y críticas. Muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios, los favoritos, los seguidores de la historia, cada muestra de afecto suya. Lo agradezco profundamente, el hecho de que se tomen una parte de su tiempo para leerme ;A;, lo valoro, en verdad.

Si han quedado con dudas, tranquilidad ante todo, las respuestas las tendrán en el próximo cap.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **Rebeca sz:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, no sé nada de portugués ;A; Pero google traductor me ayudó jaja. Pues sí, de lo que más me preocupé en el fic fue darle a Nathanaël el protagonismo que se merece, siempre respetando su personalidad. Gracias por opinar tan bien del fic ;u;.

 **Anisa-Isze Evans:** Gracias por tus palabras, bonita, ya te extrañaba por estos lares ;u; Qué rico tenerte de vuelta jsklasja

 **VarelaDCampbell:** Te adelantaste a los hechos, aquí tuvimos un momento NathxLadybug XD

 **Diana Uchiha:** Bella, mía, me preguntaba por ti. Gracias por leer y comentar! Te mando besos y abrazos~

 **M faloke 321:** Wow, me halagas *se sonroja* Yo debería darte las gracias por leer y comentar, en serio. Muchas gracias, doy todo de mi parte para conseguir que la historias tengan sentimiento ;U;.

 **Marhaya:** Nena, gracias por leer también. Te loveo hasta el alma. Sigue así y espero que este capi te haya dejado patas arriba xD

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y sus lindas palabras. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el capi con una semanita.**

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos. Los quiero montones.

 _¡Preparen sus corazones para el próximo cap.!_

* * *

 **Pd: ¿reviews? ¡Dejen sus opiniones por favor!**


	22. No más mentiras

_**Capítulo inspirado en la canción: "**_ _Hidden Years" de Sorry, I love you._

* * *

 **Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

 **Capítulo veintidós:** "No más mentiras"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette cargaba un enorme bolso sobre uno de sus hombros; tenía un termo con té caliente, un tazón para beber, galletas, biscocho de vainilla y chocolate, ropa limpia, jabones, champú, y un par de toallas. Se había quedado hasta tarde planchando las piezas de ropa, el nuevo pijama que le compró a Nathanaël y un cubre almohada. Caminando por los pasillos relucientes y fríos de la clínica, escuchaba el chirrido que producían las suelas contra el piso y las conversaciones de fondo. A medida que avanzaba, ver algún semblante de gravedad y preocupación, la inquietaba; para ella, todos estaban a atentos a Nathanaël, pero Marinette ignoraba que existían casos más graves en la clínica. Detuvo sus pasos frente a la recepción de visitas, relamiendo sus labios, abrió la boca para hablar, pero la enfermera tras el mesón ya había advertido su llegada.

—¿Nombre? —la mujer tras el mesón no levantó la mirada de la pantalla del monitor.

—Kurtzberg, Nathanaël Kurtzberg.

La mujer tecleó.

—Está en el tercer piso, en la sala A 41-5. Aún no despierta, llamaré al doctor si puede recibir visitas, espera en los asientos, por favor.

—C-claro —Marinette titubeó, le tembló ligeramente el labio inferior al escuchar la desalentadora noticia. Nathanaël todavía no despertaba... Sintió la misma garra de hielo aferrarse a su corazón cuando presenció que él había sido dominado por el akuma la tarde de ayer. Había albergado la esperanza de poder verlo ya despierto y _pedirle perdón._

Marinette se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los asientos, dejó el enorme bolso sobre sus piernas y esperó. Miró por los pasillos, buscando a los padres del pelirrojo; se habían quedado toda la noche a esperar alguna mejoría. Tener a dos familiares internados y en coma, no era una experiencia sencilla para nadie, pensó Marinette. Por primera vez, desde que conoció a los padres de Nathanaël, vio la tristeza y el desgano en sus rostros y tono de voz. La madre del chico tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y el padre de Nathanaël, que era tanto o más burlón que su esposa, con la chispa elocuente, pero actuando con seriedad complaciente, apenas podía mantener una leve sonrisa para calmar a su mujer.

Le dolió en lo más hondo verlos así, sobre todo porque ella había causado tal desastre.

Si el akuma no hubiera escapado antes de que Marinette pudiera purificarlo, Nathanaël no se habría visto arrastrado por la tragedia, la destrucción y la miseria. La abuela de Nathanaël se había desmayado y él, mientras subía al automóvil para ir a rendir el examen a la Escuela de Bellas Artes, acompañado y animado por su padre, la vio desplomarse en el pórtico de la casa, desvanecida y pálida. Había ocultado su malestar de todos, para no perjudicar a su nieto, pero no lo pudo soportar más. Lo que sucedió después era la terrible gracia de los hechos encadenados; el akuma percibió un corazón más herido que otro y aleteó velozmente para alcanzar un nuevo huésped.

Cuando no halló nada en qué anidar, traspasó el pecho de Nathanaël y le envenenó el corazón.

Marinette no recordaba un akuma más poderoso y herido que ese, había sido una lucha que llegó a imaginar casi perdida de no ser por la resiliencia de Chat Noir, que la hizo recapacitar en el último momento. Pero seguía cuestionándose si haber disparado aquella flecha, fue la mejor decisión.

Se distrajo viendo el bordado carmín del bolso, entristecida, recordando los sucesos de ayer; la adrenalina sentida había vuelto todo caótico. Levantó la mirada y la mujer del escritorio le hizo señas para que se acercara, Marinette se puso de pie enseguida y corrió hacia ella, cargando el bolso en uno de sus brazos.

—¿Sí?

—Dice el doctor que puedes entrar, pero está dormido. Sus padres permitieron tu ingreso y visita, al parecer ellos también tienen otro paciente aquí... —decía la mujer, mientras leía la ficha médica de Nathanaël—. Ten, usa esta credencial de visita. No te la quites, si te encuentran caminando sin esto por las dependencias del edificio te pedirán que te retires. Son las normas del establecimiento...

La mujer siguió hablando, mientras Marinette se acomodaba la placa de identificación de _visita_ en el cuello, cogió el bolso y partió a toda velocidad hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Nathanaël. Abrió la puerta y entró sin siquiera cerrarla.

El chico dormía, _todavía._ Su pecho ascendía y descendía pausadamente.

—Hola, Nath... —se escuchaban los ruidos del pasillo y Tikki salió de su escondite.

—¡Mari, tienes que cerrar la puerta! ¿No escuchaste el reglamento que te dio la enfermera? —el kwami flotó hacia la puerta y la cerró, afortunadamente nadie pasaba por el pasillo, pero Marinette siquiera la escuchó.

La joven dejó el bolso en el piso reluciente y se detuvo junto a la camilla de Nathanaël, contempló su rostro apacible y se inclinó a darle un besito en los labios.

—Buen día, amor, ¿cómo has estado?

Tikki flotaba tras ella, mirando entristecida los actos de su dueña. Pasó toda la noche preparando las cosas para Nathanaël, para quitarle una preocupación a sus padres, y apenas descansó. Nunca vio a Marinette llorar con tanto dolor y angustia. Sabine y Tom la consolaron hasta la madrugada para que se calmara.

 _Marinette soportó toda su adolescencia sin llorar por el bien de la humanidad, se merecía las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro esa noche._ Contener las penas era la insana medida que se vio obligada a mantener el día que aceptó tener a Tikki en su vida. Tikki se lamentaba de ello casi todos los días, ahora veía por qué sus anteriores dueños, motivados por esa clase de emociones, se aislaban de todo el mundo.

Lastimar a los suyos era insoportablemente doloroso.

—Marinette...

— _¡Chitón!_ —Marinette se llevó un dedo a la boca, indicando silencio—. Nathanaël duerme...

Le dio otro besito en los labios, uno en la mejilla derecha y uno en la frente, antes de despejar el cabello rojizo de su rostro y frente. Lo arropó un poco más al sentir sus manos frías, mientras escuchaba el vaivén rítmico de la sístole y diástole que marcaba el electrocardiógrafo. La cúspide de las ondas periódicas tranquilizó a Marinette, porque se encontraba dentro de los valores normales que el doctor le explicó, durante la tarde, cuando llegaron apresuradamente después de que Nathanaël fue desakumatizado.

Marinette se sentó a su lado y hundió la nariz en la melena de él, inspirando su aroma que reconfortó su herido interior. Cerrando los ojos acuosos en lágrimas, se quedó así hasta quedarse profundamente dormida. Tikki contempló la escena, angustiada y triste, sin dejar de pensar que había sido su culpa. Suspiró cansada, todavía no se recuperaba de la energía que había necesitado Marinette el día de ayer para enfrentar a los dos akumas, siendo el de Nathanaël el más difícil de derrotar. Sentía su diminuto cuerpo adolorido y acalambrado.

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta y Tikki no se preocupó por esconderse, los únicos humanos que podían contemplarla eran quienes estaban destinados a portar el kwami. Entró una mujer bastante joven, de cabello corto y marrón, acompañada por un hombre, quien parecía ser su esposo. Tikki pensó que aquellos dos podrían ser los padres de Nathanaël.

—¿Mari, querida? —llamó la madre del chico, caminando hacia la camilla al no recibir respuesta de la joven—. Oh, se ha quedado dormida...

Se quedaron observando a los dos jóvenes dormir.

—Nath aún no despierta —la voz de la mujer se quebró y se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo el llanto. Tikki vio al padre de Nathanaël abrazarla, dándole un besito en la mollera.

—Todo estará bien. Tenemos que ser pacientes, el doctor dijo que despertaría durante los próximos días...

A Tikki siempre le atrajo la atención el misterio de las relaciones humanas; mientras veía a ambos adultos, quebrados y abatidos, ella no entendía por qué se decían palabras llenas de optimismo cuando las circunstancias no eran para nada favorables...

Miró el sol que estaba por caer, a través del velo de las cortinas, sumida en hondos pensamientos.

 **.**

Marinette tuvo que irse a las siete de la tarde, no quería irse, pero la madre del chico insistió que se fuera a descansar, sin antes olvidar agradecerle por haberle traído ropa a Nathanaël. Ella no quería descansar, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, sabiendo el estado de Nathanaël. Solo sintió algo de calma en su corazón cuando lo tuvo cerca suyo, compartiendo el mismo calor, escuchando su suave respiración y aspirando su aroma.

Llegó a casa y se desplomó en su cama. Despertó pasada las dos de la madrugada, sobresaltándose, al recordar su deber de las guardias nocturnas. Se puso de pie, llamó a Tikki y surcó el cielo estrellado sin la convicción deseada para hacer bien su trabajo. Mientras avanzaba, saltando por los tejados de las casas, deseó con el mayor anhelo no encontrarse con Adrien.

No quería complicar las cosas, no quería verlo, porque emergía el resentimiento en su pecho y las ganas de increparle tantas cosas... Sin percatarse, Ladybug detuvo sus pasos frente a un emblemático edificio; contempló su inmensidad, el ostento y la elegancia de su infraestructura. Rodeada por los jardines y la soledad, sintió la impotencia arder por sus venas y rostro, al darse cuenta de que trataba de la Escuela de Bellas Artes.

Su temor se hizo realidad, debido al akuma, Nathanaël no rindió el examen de admisión y, en una institución tan seria y drástica, las oportunidades _especiales_ no existían. _¿Cómo reaccionaría Nathanaël ahora?_ La oportunidad se esfumó de sus manos antes de probar de qué era capaz...

Ladybug se llevó las manos al rostro y se desordenó el cabello, entre la ambivalencia del miedo y la angustia.

Con el sentimiento voluptuoso de la culpabilidad y el remordimiento, hundido y atorado en la garganta, desvió sus pasos apresuradamente, escapando hacia la clínica en donde dormía Nathanaël, deseando verlo. Con su yo-yo, se elevó hasta quedar frente a la ventada de la habitación de él, las luces estaban apagadas y solo había silencio, Ladybug no observó a nadie más; la ventana estaba abierta y la tela de las cortinas se hinchaba por el suave paso del viento nocturno. Creyendo que aún dormía, entró sin hacer ruido y sintió su corazón estallar. Ladybug se quedó parada junto a la ventana.

El muchacho, sentado en la cama, miraba hacia la ventana con los ojos bien abiertos al caer en cuenta de quién había entrado a hurtadillas a la habitación; las cortinas infladas ocultaban parte del cuerpo de la heroína de Paris y él estuvo casi seguro de que era producto de su imaginación. Era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello suelto, con el semblante entristecido, casi al borde del quiebre y el llanto. Se quedaron callados, mirándose entre la oscuridad del cuarto, sin tener el valor ni la decisión de hablar. La poca lucidez y lo abrupto del momento, le hizo creer a Ladybug que se trataba de un sueño. Un dulce sueño como los que llevaba teniendo cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y, al abrirlos, la amarga realidad le revelaba la verdad.

—Hola —dijo él finalmente, con la voz entrecortada y ronca. Había timidez.

Ella lo observó con desconfianza, esperó un momento y respondió, casi dudando:

—Hola, Nath, ¿cómo estás?

—Adolorido —sonrió, pero ella no pudo ver la sonrisa—. Y torpe. Me cuesta mover el cuerpo, _ja, já..._

Ella no dijo nada, pero a Nathanaël le pareció ver en ella un amago de llanto. Se puso tenso enseguida y apretó sus manos. Recordó los momentos en los que Marinette tenía la misma expresión; lo mejor era alivianar el ambiente, pensó.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? No te lo preguntaré, pero creo que, por ser la heroína de París también sabes quiénes, de toda la ciudad, se encuentran internados en la clínica, ¿verdad?

Él rió débilmente, pero la joven no.

—Te quiero.

Hubo un silencio atronador.

—Te quiero, Nath... —volvió a decir, apretando sus puños, casi sin aire para evitar llorar—. Y me duele saber que te hice esto...

Cuando Nathanaël se aseguró de haber oído bien, sonrió enternecido una segunda vez y ella pudo verlo con todos sus sentidos.

 _No era sueño._

 _Nathanaël se encontraba bien..._

Ladybug dio un paso para acercarse, pero Nathanaël la detuvo con un gesto:

—Espera, aún llevas el traje.

—Ah, s-sí—ella rió, atolondrada y emocionada—. Tikki, fue-

Ladybug se interrumpió y, el asombro fue tal en su rostro, que Nathanaël curvó sus labios divertido al ver la genuina expresión de sorpresa de su novia.

—¿C-cómo...? ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Marinette, con un hilo de voz.

—No, no lo sabía —dijo él con simpleza—. Tenía mis sospechas, pero escucharte decir que me quieres confirmó mis dudas, sólo suena así en una persona y esa eres tú, _Marinette..._

La joven deshizo la transformación con apuro y se dejó rodear por los brazos amables de Nathanaël, que se aferraron a ella con fuerza y amor. Llenó su cara a besos, le pidió perdón, le dijo que lo quería mucho, que lo adoraba, que lo amaba y se largó a llorar de felicidad.

Tikki se escondió tras las cortinas, escuchando los sollozos de su dueña.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró él, entristecido de verla llorosa y herida. Le dio un beso en la boca y la volvió abrazar, como sus fuerzas lo permitían.

Marinette rodeó su torso y lo apretó con todas sus ansias de él.

—¡Auch!

—Ay, perdón, Nathanaël, ¿te lastimé?

—No, pero me duele todo el cuerpo. Siento que fui molido a palos.

Marinette sonrió apenas, metió la mano bajo la camisa del pijama de Nathanaël y le sobó la espalda. Su piel estaba calentita y suave.

—¿Te duele aquí? —preguntó ella, situando su mano sobre una de las escápulas—. El doctor dijo que no tenías fracturas, ni huesos rotos...

—C-creo que no deberías tocar ahí —advirtió él con la voz entrecortada, estremeciéndose por el tacto y sonrojado hasta las orejas. Marinette se volvió a él y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Ella sintió la sangre subir por sus mejillas.

—L-lo siento —retiró la mano y una carcajada nerviosa brotó de su boca, avergonzada por sus actos—. Fue mi culpa. Fuiste difícil de noquear.

—¿Es un cumplido?

Ella rió y se encogió de hombros, parada a su lado—. Fuiste un digno oponente.

—Yo debería disculparme, dije que iba a controlar más mis emociones, pero en el último momento fallé... No creí que mi abuela volvería a tener una recaída... Por mi estupidez mucha gente resultó herida y casi destruyo todo un distrito.

—También fue mi culpa... No detuve el akuma a tiempo...

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó él. Marinette sabía a quién se refería.

—Aún no despierta.

—Mis padres..., ¿están bien?

—Son fuertes como siempre —respondió Marinette, acariciando el cabello del joven.

Él sonrió a duras penas, aprovechando la posición de la joven; Nathanaël levantó el brazo con esfuerzo y rodeó la cintura femenina, apoyando su cabeza en ella. Se quedaron así hasta que hallaron la voz otra vez.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —quiso saber Nathanaël. Las caricias de Marinette en su cabello lo habían relajado tanto que estuvo al borde de quedarse dormido.

—No pudiste entrar a la escuela de Bellas Artes... Todo fue mi culpa. Si el akuma no hubiera escapado yo-

—Eso ya no importa, Marinette —interrumpió él con tranquilidad y suavidad, cuidando sus palabras para no lastimarla—. Hay cosas que son más valiosas que el ingreso a una escuela. Tú, mi familia y amigos, por ejemplo. Habrá otras oportunidades, quizá no era el momento indicado para mí, ¿quién sabe? Ya veré después lo que haga con mi vida, pero no te sientas mal por mí, Marinette. Si lo haces, siento que te he fallado, porque no he decidido estar contigo para opacar tu alegría.

Y Marinette se preguntó, con el corazón invadido por una cálida calma, _¿cuándo fue que Nathanaël comenzó a hablar así?_

—Es por esto que pido —continuó él, mirándola con seriedad—. No te culpes, no tienes la culpa. Hiciste lo correcto al detener el akuma y, aunque tengas que encargarte de las heridas de otros, por favor déjame cargar las tuyas. No tienes que llevar esto tu sola, si te sientes mal, dímelo, y yo estaré siempre dispuesto a escucharte.

La joven se llevó las manos al rostro, ocultando las lágrimas que punzaban en los bordes de sus ojos, apresuradas por salir. Nathanaël había curado sus heridas tan solo diciendo _aquello_.

—No llores —sonrió él, apenado, mientras intentaba quitarle las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—N-no estoy llorando... —balbuceó ella con la nariz moquillenta. Su aspecto era deplorable.

—Por supuesto que sí, mírate. Si alguien te ve así, dirá que soy un mal hombre.

Marinette rió.

 _Nathanaël estaba lejos de ser un mal hombre._

 **.**

La anciana estaba lúcida cuando su nieto llegó, todavía no le habían dado el alta, por temor a una recaída que, sin lugar a dudas, se llevaría su vida. Y la mujer mayor insistió al doctor que debía estar viva para ver la boda de su nieto, que ya estaba bien y que no habría problemas. Sacó las carcajadas del equipo médico en la habitación ante sus explicaciones y razones tan simples. Nathanaël ya se había recuperado por completo y pudo irse a su hogar a los días después de despertar. El mayor temor del médico de la familia había sido un ataque al corazón, pero, contradiciendo todo pronóstico, el chico pareció más sumirse en un profundo sueño. Su corazón estaba sano, los exámenes no relevaron colesterol alto o fallas cardiacas. Y rascándose la cabeza calva, el hombre resolvió dejarlo todo como un enigma médico.

El joven llevaba un ramo de coloridas dalias pompón, narcisos, tulipanes y rosas blancas. Todas las flores eran del jardín de su madre. Cuando se vieron, él en dintel de la puerta y la anciana acostada en la camilla, el llanto les vino deprisa para nublarles la vista.

—Hola, nieto mío, ¿me has extrañado?

Era un saludo muy alegre y triste a la vez, con la misma actitud de siempre que desconcertaba a muchos, su abuela parecía alegre pese a los dolores de su cuerpo, pese a la enfermedad que llevaba años cargando.

—¿Por qué nos mentiste? —fue lo primero que dijo él, sin responder la pregunta inicial—. No quiero que todos hagan sacrificios por mí, ¡no merecía eso, abuela! ¡Pudo ser peor!

La anciana sonrió, su expresión demostraba en cada arruga las experiencias de su vida; ella comprendía las cosas más a fondo, pensaba más en las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Porque eres especial para mí. De eso trata el amor, de los sacrificios, hijo mío. Si mostraba mi dolor y malestar, podría haber perjudicado tu desempeño en el examen de la escuela. Era un día especial para ti y yo no quería arruinar nada... —a la mujer mayor se le quebró la voz—. Tu padre me ha contado, lo siento mucho, Nathanaël. Yo quería que quedaras en la escuela de artes.

Y se largó a llorar, en silencio, llevando sus manos arrugadas a la cara. Sobresalían de su delgada piel las agujas que administraban los medicamentos por vía endovenosa.

Nathanaël corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Y Marinette, que se había escondido tras la puerta sin atreverse a entrar, escuchó los sollozos. Sintió su corazón oprimirse entre el mediastino de sus pulmones. Nathanaël le había pedido no culparse, ahora que él sabía completamente la verdad, la confianza en ambos aumentó considerablemente. La joven se deslizó por la pared, hasta quedar de cuclillas, acurrucada en su lugar.

Se lamentó no haber tomado ese akuma antes...

Sin querer, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Tikki dos años atrás. Los akumas se veían irremediablemente atraídos por un corazón roto y el de Nathanaël resultó ser especial. Cuando sintió que la nube de culpabilidad y tristeza la volvían a invadir otra vez, Nathanaël vino al rescate, adivinando los pensamientos de su novia. Salió del cuarto y se puso frente a ella, de cuclillas.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella tenía escondido el rostro entre sus brazos.

—Marinette —volvió a decir, tomando una de sus manos, intentando descubrir su rostro.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Esperaré aquí —tenía la cara húmeda y los ojos enrojecidos. Nathanaël suspiró, al darse cuenta de lo que ella pensaba—. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

—Ya dije que no importaba.

—Lo sé, pero... Escuché a tu abuela llorar y...

—Siempre has sido muy preocupada por los demás —sonrió él, retiró el flequillo que cubría los ojos azulados de la muchacha, con infinito cariño—. Si te digo lo que tengo pensado, ¿podrás dejar de sentirse triste por mí?

Marinette sopesó sus palabras.

—Tal vez... Lo que tengas pensado hacer, yo te acompañaré, Nathanaël. Porque te quiero y no...

El chico puso la yema de sus dedos sobre los labios de Marinette, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—Trabajaré este año, me servirá para tener disciplina y estudiaré para dar el examen de ingreso el próximo año.

Marinette lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿E-en serio?

Él asintió.

—¿Es eso posible?

—Sí, ya llamé a la recepción de la escuela explicando mi falta, me dieron una oportunidad para el próximo año-

Antes de que terminara, la joven se abalanzó a sus brazos, empujándolo hacia atrás. Ambos quedaron tirados en la fría cerámica del pasillo de la clínica. Nathanaël sintió su rostro enrojecer cuando sintió a su novia encima de él.

—Oh, Nath, ¡estoy muy feliz! —exclamó ella, con las lágrimas salpicadas en sus mejillas. Se aferró al cuerpo del muchacho y hundió su nariz en el pecho de él—. Gracias, gracias...

Nathanaël la abrazó de vuelta, incorporándose.

—Eres increíble, Marinette —rió, azorado y contento, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ella.

—Ahora todo irá mejor —respondió ella—. ¡Oh! Tengo que ir a saludar a tu abuela.

Con aires renovados, bajo la mirada de los enfermeros y doctores que los observaban a ambos, Marinette se puso de pie para entrar en la habitación donde descansaba la abuela de Nathanaël, dejando a su novio todavía sentado en el piso, como si nada. La anciana había oído ya toda la conversación. Aún con los sentimientos a flor de piel por los sucesos vividos, se quedaron mirando, Marinette se quedó en el dintel de la puerta.

La abuela de Nathanaël se pasaba las manos por su húmedo rostro. Había llorado...

Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—Ahora todo irá mejor —la animó Marinette.

—Lo sé, querida —suspiró la mujer mayor, devolviendo el abrazo como sus fuerzas lo permitían.

Mientras ambas mujeres conversaban entre murmullos, Nathanaël se quedó en silencio, sin querer molestar. Cuando por fin parecieron abandonar el llanto, decidió tomar la palabra:

—Vamos a casa, abuela, todos te esperan...

 **.**

Para Marinette, agosto comenzó con sentimientos encontrados. Con algo de temor, que contradecía a sus brotes de ansiedad y emoción, vio el día que era en su teléfono celular. Un recordatorio aparecía junto a la fecha:

 _"Resultados de admisión"_

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y el nerviosismo inquieto en su corazón, se hundió más en las tapas de su cama, haciéndose un bollito: _hoy la llamarían_. Si dio la impresión que el directorio deseaba, ella estudiaría en una de las escuelas de moda más prestigiosas de la industria; conocería los retos, las expectativas y la creatividad reunidas en un mismo edificio. Marinette no pegó un ojo en toda la noche, ni siquiera cuando Tikki decidió cantarle una canción de cuna. Tenía más opciones de instituciones, pero ella anhelaba pertenecer a esa, _solo a esa._

Ahora era cuando más comprendía a Nathanaël... _Y la oportunidad que perdió._

Y, con el pasar de los días, con el tema de conversación algo frío y ya dejado de lado, Marinette sentía tristeza recordar la escuela de bellas artes y cuánto se había esforzado Nathanaël por lograr sus metas. Evitaba el tema apenas alguien preguntase por Nath..., sus compañeros de instituto estaban al tanto de que el tímido pelirrojo aspiraba más a lo artístico y a una escuela competitiva. Tan pronto como preguntaban por él, ella desviaba el tema, porque sentía que la voz se le quebraría en cualquier momento.

Después de que Nathanaël se enterara de lo que su novia hacía, cuando se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros de instituto, no se guardó sus palabras.

—¿Por qué andas mintiendo, eh? —preguntó, tomándola de las mejillas, con aire recriminatorio, pero cariñoso.

Marinette quedó inmovilizada.

—Ay, ay... ¿D-de qué hablas?

—Te comportas como una niña, Marinette —dijo él—. No me importa lo que lo demás digan. No quiero que ocultes lo que pasó, es solo una escuela —se encogió de hombros, dejando de estirar las mejillas de la joven.

Nathanaël apegó su frente a la de ella, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad—. ¿O te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Crees que soy un fracasado?

Marinette sintió que le ardía el rostro ante esa sola suposición.

—No —respondió ella, perdida en el profundo turquesa, con un tono de voz firme y grave.

—¿No? —repitió, él.

—No quiero que se burlen de ti... Tú eres mucho más de lo que la gente piensa y no quiero que te subestimen —sin separarse de él, bajó la mirada y jugó con sus manos, nerviosa—-. Eres fantástico, Nathanaël, es solo que Chloé me pone de malas con sus comentarios desabridos...

—¿Chloé? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

Marinette resopló, malhumorada, sin mirarlo.

—Estaba tomando un helado con Alya y la encontramos, iba con Sabrina. Me preguntó mucho por ti.

Nathanaël arrugó la frente, divertido, ya comprendiendo por qué Marinette se abstenía de contar la verdad y recurría a las mentirillas piadosas.

—¿Piensas que soy _fantástico_?

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó ella, levantando la mirada, como si aquello fuese evidente.

Marinette suspiró esperando alguna respuesta por parte del joven, la que no llegó. Se miraron un momento antes de que Nathanaël le plantara un beso sorpresivo que dejó a Marinette sin aliento. En medio de la avenida, donde la gente y los niños jugaban; ella sintió su corazón explotar al estallar en una nube de mariposas. Cerró sus ojos, pero Nathanaël ya había separado sus labios de los de ella y la joven se quedó con ganas de más.

Él tenía la cara ruborizada, se notaba y Marinette sonrió enternecida.

—Y-ya es hora de irnos —dijo él, caminando hacia adelante, ocultando su vergüenza. Nathanaël no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar afecto públicamente. Con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, fue hasta él, quien extendió la palma de su mano para recibir la de ella, sus dedos se entrelazaron, haciendo lo que mejor se les daba a ambos con el alma inquieta; recorrer las calles de París hasta entrada la noche.

Marinette sonrió débilmente al recordar lo sucedido días atrás, _¿quién iba a imaginar que Nathanaël se comportaría tan maduro?_ Estaba acostumbrada a ver al chico que actuaba impulsivamente apenas era lastimado, diciendo palabras hirientes y marchándose lejos. Acurrucada en su cama, decidió levantarse. Corrió las cortinas del ventanal, el sol de verano le dio de lleno en el rostro, entibiando su piel.

Se quedó un rato allí, parada y observando la ciudad. Tikki aún dormía. Sintió su teléfono sonar y la joven se abalanzó a su cama, las manos ya las sentía sudadas y cuando miró el número, se llevó la decepción. Era la alarma.

Definitivamente no soportaría sus nervios.

—Mamá, ¿ha llamado alguien?

—No, hija —respondió Sabine, tostando el pan que había quedado del día anterior. El desayuno se había vuelto algo ansioso cuando la joven bajó, estaba inquieta y miraba la pantalla de su móvil a cada segundo. Tom sonreía divertido al verla así.

La joven se mordisqueaba las uñas, mientras actualizaba su correo, deslizando el dedo una y otra vez por la pantalla.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, no te hace bien estar nerviosa —dijo su padre, tomando su taza de leche con café.

—¿Y-yo? —se indicó, Marinette, sorprendida—. No estoy nerviosa, me siento normal —respondió, alzando los hombros como si le diese igual. El zapateó repetitivo de su pie contra el piso la delataba, no obstante, y Sabine rió.

—Me recuerdas a tu padre. Todavía recuerdo cómo estaba cuando me dijo que quería casarse conmigo —sonrió, Sabine, con nostalgia.

Marinette sabía la historia; era tan inusual como divertida. La joven supuso, desde que escuchó la anécdota, que había heredado de su padre su forma tan atolondrada de ser. Nathanaël a menudo se le escapaba una carcajada cuando la veía comportarse así, viendo aflorar la parte más infantil e inocente de Marinette.

—Oh, ni me lo digas —se lamentó Tom, avergonzado—. Era tan torpe.

—Nunca he escuchado de que la novia tuviese que meter los pies en una pileta buscando su anillo de compromiso —rió Marinette, llevándose una mano a la boca, su madre se unió a sus carcajadas.

—Sois crueles —expresó Tom, ocultando su rostro tras la taza—. Intenté ser romántico y fracasé, tuve suerte de que tu madre haya querido casarse conmigo después de eso.

Sabine se acercó hacia su esposo y lo abrazó conmovida, dándole un beso en la mollera.

—Te amo, querido, con torpezas y todo.

Marinette observó a sus padres abrazarse.

—Yo también, amor —se dieron un besito en los labios y Marinette suspiró como enamorada, apoyando el mentón sobre las palmas de sus manos, curvó sus labios contenta al saber lo mucho que se amaban sus padres; ella aspiraba a gozar de un amor así.

Cuando terminó de desayunar y salió, la conversación la hizo olvidar la preocupación. Fue caminando por la acera, mirando la pantalla de su celular; no había notificaciones, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje. Mientras esperaba el verde del semáforo, fue dando zapateos insistentes, _¿cuánto más duraría la incómoda sensación de incertidumbre? ¡Ella necesitaba saber la respuesta cuanto antes!_ Casi sentía la alegría y la tristeza atorarse en su garganta. Tan atenta estaba en su celular, que no reparó en quién se hallaba en su lado, observándola.

Marinette sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano y la atraía hacia un lado impreciso; asustada, giró la cabeza y se topó con una sonrisa radiante, _de comercial,_ faltaba la melodía seductora de las publicidades de fragancias...

 _Era Adrien._

El joven la llevó hacia un lugar más apartado de los transeúntes, se escondieron en un pequeño callejón

La joven curvó su boca, bajó el brazo donde sostenía su teléfono celular y se incorporó.

—No pareces contenta.

Ella no respondió enseguida, Adrien no dejaba de ser un tema incómodo, agotador y complejo para su corazón. La guinda del pastel fue saber sus verdaderas identidades y la familiaridad de sus encuentros se postergó, porque Marinette no deseaba verlo. Cada noche hacía guardia en distintos distritos para no encontrarse con él.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él. Llevaba gafas de aviador y una visera, se ocultaba de la gente... Adrien se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, ansioso y contento de verla—. Te he buscado durante las guardias y no he podido encontrarte.

—Pues ahora estás de suerte —sonrió, Marinette, y Adrien sintió apretado el corazón. Quiso calmarse.

—Yo me encuentro bien —responde Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tú?

—Muy bien, gracias...

Hubo un silencio, Adrien tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, se veía tenso y preocupado; al ver que no continuaba la conversación, decidió partir.

—Tengo que... —comenzó Marinette, dando un paso hacia al lado.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—No —responde ella, casi al instante.

—¿P-por qué? Nunca me has negado una conversación, Marinette, ¿por qué ahora?

—No puedo ahora —expresó ella—. Tengo que hacer. He quedado con Nath.

A Adrien le desagradó escuchar el nombre del joven artista en los labios de quien amaba, suspiró imperceptiblemente y se quitó las gafas, nadie pasaba por allí y podía arriesgarse.

—Aún estáis juntos... —sonó más a una pregunta y Marinette no supo cómo interpretar el tono de voz del joven—. Escuché que Nathanaël no pudo dar el examen a la escuela de Bellas Artes, ¿es eso cierto?

—¿Quién te ha contado? —quiso saber Marinette, ocultando su molestia.

—Me lo ha contado Chloé, ya sabes, nuestras familias llevan negocios juntos y suelo ir a visitarla.

Marinette apretó sus labios, se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y asintió—. No pudo, cuando fue akumatizado fue el examen de ingreso. Pero lo intentará el próximo año.

—Es triste escuchar eso...

—No, no lo es —negó ella con la cabeza, sonriendo con profundo amor—. Nathanaël ha aprendido ver los retos de su vida como algo positivo. Él es fuerte y valiente.

Adrien sintió el regusto amargo en su boca, una sonrisa tristona afloró de sus labios, abrumado por la realidad. Quiso acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

—Bueno, tengo que irme...

La joven se dio la vuelta para irse, pero él la tomó de uno de sus brazos, impidiendo su avance.

— _Necesito_ hablar contigo. Los dos. _Solos_ , por favor... —suplicó, mirándola a los ojos; los mismos que vio durante tanto tiempo y nunca le parecieron familiares cuando veía a la heroína de París. Mientras más miraba a Marinette, más sentía el estremecimiento voluptuoso de la frustración por no haber reparado en ella antes.

—No tenemos nada qué hablar, Adrien. No te angusties, tienes mi palabra, no diré nada con respecto a tu otra identidad.

Adrien se relamió los labios, bajó la cabeza a la altura de la muchacha para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Eso no me importa, tú sabes de qué quiero hablar. No puedes hacerme la ley del hielo ahora, Marinette, no cuando ahora sé quién realmente eres. No quiero dejarte...

Sin soportarlo más, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y le dio un besito, simple y corto. Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida.

Marinette se perdió en la mirada de Adrien y no pudo evitar recordar su primera vez hablando con él, el primer sonrojo y la primera palabra de amor que le dedicó en secreto. Cuando lo veía como un chico perfecto, atractivo, seductor, sin errores, talentoso y estudioso, buen amigo y fiel compañero. Adrien gozaba de tener amplias aptitudes para ser exitoso. No había nada malo en él, era, como lo decía siempre en su mente, _perfecto, guapo, encantador y lleno de virtudes_.

Marinette sonrió y Adrien sintió una punzada en su pecho al creer que sus palabras habían llegado a ella.

 _Sí..._

Adrien era perfecto, pero no la ayudó a descubrirse; nunca pudo acercarse a él lo suficiente y terminó enamorándose de las pequeñas cosas que Adrien permitía exponer a los demás. Pocas veces lo vio siendo él mismo.

Marinette se había enamorado más del espíritu calmo de Nathanaël, de sus bonitos ojos turquesa, de su cabello largo y lacio, del eco de su risa y de sus delgadas manos. Le supo más interesante la timidez que tenía, el entusiasmo en secreto que concebía por el arte y la sonrisa escondida, que a veces no exponía, pero resultaba hermosa. _Le gustaba a Nathanaël, le gustaba mucho, como nunca imaginó_. Le gustaba su cara, sus ojos, su mirada, su forma de hablar y el tono amable de su voz, le gustaba que se sonrojara sólo con ella, le gustaba sus besos y sus caricias, cómo la tocaba con cuidado, cómo la respetaba, le gustaba que la viera como su musa, le gustaba sus sentimientos, sus palabras, cómo la tocaba sin acercarse cuando la descubría, le gustaba que la viera a ella, _verdaderamente,_ antes que a Ladybug...

Y antes de que pudiese percatarse se sintió cautivada por él hasta en lo más hondo, Nathanaël ya había echado raíces en su corazón y estaba arraigado _allí_ para no marcharse por un buen tiempo.

—No servirá hablar —dijo ella con tranquilidad, negando con la cabeza y mirando al rubio a los ojos—. Ya no siento lo mismo, ya no soy la misma de antes, Adrien. Nunca pude conocerte de verdad y sólo me enamoraba de mis ilusiones. _Nathanaël me descubrió y yo lo descubrí a él._ Y eso no se puede olvidar con facilidad. _Amo a Nathanaël._

La joven no dijo nada más, se colocó de puntillas y le depositó un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta, cruzó la calle deprisa y desapareció por el recodo del camino. Adrien suspiró cuando la vio desaparecer, con el malestar de la desazón amorosa, se despeinó el cabello y se sentó en el sucio concreto, decepcionado y deprimido. Y esperó lo que ya no podría esperar y quiso convencerse, de que, en algún momento, Marinette volvería a sentir lo mismo que él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¿Y...? *se muerde los dedos* ¿Qué les ha parecido el cap.?

 **Muchas gracias por leer,** agradezco su constancia en la historia ;A; De verdad. Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo ahora y estoy publicando muy velozmente. Gracias por todas las hermosas palabritas de quienes han comentado en el capítulo anterior, valoro mucho sus opiniones, mis hermosuras ;u; También los nuevos favoritos, lectores y seguidores.

 _Saben... nos queda casi nada para terminar._

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos. **Los quiero mucho, mucho.**

 _¡Preparen sus corazones para el próximo cap.!_

* * *

Pd: ¿reviews? ¿tomatazos?


	23. Una noche solos

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

 **Capítulo veintitrés:** "Una noche solos"

.

.

.

Nathanaël consiguió trabajo de horario completo en un restaurante familiar, en pleno distrito ocho, como ayudante cocinero, lava copas y garzón si el dueño así lo requería, cuando se ofreció para trabajar, el joven dejó en claro que estaba dispuesto a realizar cualquier cosa con tal de aprender, que necesitaba el empleo y que quería saber lo que era manejar el dinero. El nombre del restaurante era " _Familia Tenard",_ era una enorme casona pintoresca, con una gran cantidad de mesas hasta para las familias más numerosas; era elegante por dentro, pero sin caer en la exuberancia absurda tan gustosa por los franceses. Se veía alegre y agradable. El dueño del restaurante observó a Nathanaël con ojo estricto, sin borrar la sonrisa amable de su rostro maduro.

El dueño del restaurante veía a un muchacho demasiado flaquito, pero apuesto, que la vida lo había tratado bien la mayoría de las veces; parecía proceder de buena familia, en donde, lo más seguro, no se veía obligado a buscar el sustento por sus propias manos.

—¿Acabas de salir de la escuela?

El pelirrojo asintió, parado frente a él, con el largo mesón de la barra separándolos; el hombre apenas y leyó el currículum de Nathanaël. Naturalmente el joven artista se lamentó de su suerte, había puesto tanto empeño en redactar sus aptitudes que, según su abuela, eran perfectas para _todo tipo_ de trabajo; Marinette estaba afuera esperándolo, estaba segura que incomodaría en la conversación.

—¿Qué sucedió, chico? —continuó el hombre, con un tono de voz casi paternal—. ¿No te gustaban los estudios? ¿Por qué decidiste no seguir estudiando?

Nathanaël tragó saliva, y miró hacia un lado, buscando las palabras.

—No soy torpe, e-es decir, sí lo soy algunas veces, pero... —Nathanaël se interrumpió, estaba nervioso y el dueño acentúo su sonrisa; procuró calmarse y responder con la seriedad pertinente que exigía la entrevista—. Iba a ingresar a la Escuela de Bellas Artes, pero mi abuela enfermó el día del examen y preferí ir al hospital con ella...

El sujeto abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—V-vaya.

—Sí —responde, Nath, acostumbrado a la reacción—. Mis parientes reaccionaron igual.

—Tiraste un año por la borda, chico.

Nathanaël sintió apretado el estómago, no era agradable escuchar _sobre ese asunto en particular_.

—Pero eres joven aún —dijo el hombre, inmediatamente—. Tu decisión es admirable, no eres egoísta y antepones las necesidades de otros sobre las tuyas, en la sociedad que vivimos ahora, eso es _escaso_. Estás contratado, te entregaré tu uniforme de trabajo, es probablemente tres veces tu talla, así que te daré lo que queda de este día para que lo arregles, comienzas a trabajar desde mañana a las siete de la mañana con una sonrisa _enoooorme_ y energías. Lo necesitarás.

Nathanaël sonrió contento, recibiendo unas palmadas en su hombro.

—¡G-gracias, señor! —recibió las prendas que el hombre le entregó después de rebuscar entre unos estantes del fondo.

—Bienvenido, Nathanaël, a la _familia Tenard_ donde entregamos la mejor comida para cada integrante de la familia.

El joven sonrió y el señor Tenard se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo.

—Me gusta esa sonrisa, tendrás que usarla cuando ayudes a los comensales, sobre todo a las señoritas. Aquí todos sabemos un poco de todo, tendrás que ayudar de garzón cuando hay gran cantidad de clientes. Lamentablemente tendré que pedirte que cortes un poco tu cabello.

Nathanaël se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Lo quiere corto?

—Lo justo —aclaró el hombre—. Si lucieras mal te pediría que lo dejarás _corto_ ; sólo quita el excedente y listo. Pues bien, marcharos ya. Te espero mañana.

Nathanaël asintió una vez más y se despidió, con el uniforme bajo el brazo.

Marinette estaba apoyada en la pared del local con expresión aburrida, cuando el pelirrojo salió contento; la joven de coletas se reincorporó en un pestañeo, en espera de las palabras de su novio.

—¡Habéis tardado! —exclamó ella, intrigada y malhumorada—. ¿Qué tanto hablaron?

—¡He conseguido el trabajo, Marinette! —extendió los brazos Nathanaël y ella se abalanzó a él a abrazarlo. El joven la rodeó en un poderoso abrazo, levantándola y girándola; parecían una pareja de recién casados.

—Tenemos que celebrar —aplaudió Marinette, emocionada, ya con los pies en la tierra—. Vamos por unos helados.

—Aún no —la detuvo, Nath—. Tengo que hacer dos cosas...

Antes que agregara algo más, extendió frente a él el uniforme que le habían entregado; era un par de pantalones negros con estampado de rayas y una gabardina gris de doble botonadura. Marinette se largó a reír y Nathanaël dejó caer sus cejas.

—Te verás bien en él —sonrió, burlona—. Parece un saco de patatas...

—No te rías —repuso él.

—Eres muy delgado, Nath, probablemente... si tomamos la costura de la cintura... —ella tomó el pantalón y se dispuso a mirar las costuras. Nathanaêl le hizo gracia verla analizar las prendas—. Oh, yo te ayudaré.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba con infinito cariño y él imitó el gesto.

—Gracias, Marinette, sabía que podía contar contigo.

— _Peeeero_ —una risita traviesa emergió de su boca; Nathanaël tuvo la sospecha de que no era nada bueno—. No será gratis, tendrás que darme algo a cambio —puso una mano en su cadera, en espera.

Nathanaël frunció ligeramente sus cejas.

—Lo que sea que me pidas, sabes que no me gusta tener espectadores, Marinette. Sobre todo, cuando nos besamos.

—Quiero un beso, aquí —dijo ella, ignorando las últimas palabras del joven, señalando con el dedo el espacio-tiempo requerido por sus caprichos de mujer enamorada.

—Marinette...

—¿Qué? ¡No es justo! —protestó, ella—. No nos besamos tan seguido, a veces pienso que...

—Me gusta besarte —interrumpió Nathanaël, se acercó y Marinette tembló de pies a cabeza—. Pero tener gente alrededor me pone nervioso —confesó, sonrojado, llevándose una mano al cuello.

Marinette no pudo evitar pensar que se veía endemoniadamente lindo _así._ Le daban ganas de apretarlo entre sus brazos y llenar su cara a besos.

—¿No quieres demostrar lo mucho que nos amamos? —preguntó ella, frunciendo y estirando los labios, en modo de burla.

—No tenemos nada que demostrar, ¿qué importan los demás?

Marinette se dejó de jugarretas y observó al joven, perdida en el mar turquesa profundo de sus ojos. Nathanaël maduraba a pasos agigantados y ella, aún, deseaba un romance de lo más azucarado, con besos por doquier, manos sudadas de tanto tomarse, abrazos apretados, suspiros y corazones embriagados de tanto demostrarse amor.

—E-entiendo —murmuró, apenada. Marinette fue doblando el pantalón y la gabardina, repentinamente enmudecida. Cuando levantó la mirada, Nathanaël le acarició la mejilla, le llevó un mechón negruzco y rebelde tras la oreja y la besó, cediendo a su deseo; la joven sintió su boca sobre la de ella, el tacto suave y tibio, del que se supo, desde la primera vez que lo besó, gustosa y deseosa por _la próxima vez..._

Ella suspiró cuando él se alejó, tenían ambos las mejillas teñidas en carmín; pero la timidez mutua no alcanzó a durar demasiado, puesto que los labios de Nathanaël ahora brillaban; Marinette sonrió divertida. Levantó una de sus manos y pasó el pulgar sobre la boca del joven.

—Tienes brillo labial —sonrió.

Nathanaël se ruborizó aún más, esperó que Marinette terminara antes de tomar su mano y depositarle un tierno beso en el dorso.

 **.**

Y el verano estaba terminando.

Marinette sintió el tiempo pasar muy deprisa, con tanto apuro, que apenas llegó a durar un poco más que un suspiro. Después de que Nathanaël consiguió el empleo, verse se limitó a reunirse sólo los fines de semana, una que otra tarde después del trabajo cuando no había mucho por hacer y recurrieron, muy a su pesar, a las llamadas y a los mensajes. Marinette se encontró extrañándolo más que de costumbre y no pudo evitar recordar los días del verano anterior; cuando Nathanaël se ausentó por un más de un mes...

La nostalgia acariciaba su nariz cada vez que recordaba aquellos momentos, año atrás, en los que el muchacho estaba adueñándose de sus sentimientos. Nathanaêl había llegado sutilmente para inquietar su corazón. Alya y Manon fueron sus eternas compañeras, leales algunas veces y otras veces no, por los planes personales que tenían con sus respectivas familias. Se distraían por los distintos distritos de París tomando helado, comiendo sandía y escapando de los apremiantes rayos del sol. Los deberes de Marinette no cambiaron, no dejó de hacer guardia por las noches, aun sabiendo que la probabilidad de encontrarse con Adrien era alta. Y, cuando sus miradas se hallaban en la penumbra de la oscuridad y no sabían qué decirse, _actuaban_ , sí...

Lo hacían como antes; con la burla en el paladar, las risitas y el deseo de no entrometerse tanto en la vida del otro.

Chat seguía siendo el mismo.

Adrien no, _no..._

Y _ese cambio de personalidad_ , seguía abrumando a Marinette, tanto que la confundía. Todavía intentaba comprender por qué Adrien gustaba cambiar tanto.

Una noche no quisieron continuar con el _drama_ , montar ya no servía de nada. Y, mientras contemplaban el orden de las calles, sentados sobre una de las estructuras de un condominio, él dio el primer paso:

—¿Qué te ha gustado de Nathanaël? —preguntó.

Ladybug, _no,_ Marinette suspiró. Supuso que el joven estuvo reprimiendo esa pregunta por mucho tiempo...

—Todo —respondió—. Desde lo más simple hasta lo más complejo de Nathanaël.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedes preguntar por qué... —repuso ella—. ¿Qué logras preguntando esto, Chat?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir—. Claridad, no sé, sólo quiero saber...

—¿Crees que eres mejor que Nath? —se atrevió, Marinette, a cuestionar; evitando el malestar en su voz.

—No. Nath tiene aptitudes que yo no tengo; no quiero que pienses que lo subestimo o algo parecido, es solo que... —sonrió con sencillez dolorosa—. Por un momento creí todo lo bueno que decían sobre mí, que nadie se comparaba con mis cualidades... me hizo tener la esperanza de que _eso_ me serviría para convencerte...

—¿Convencerme?

—Sí...

—¿Para qué?

—Para que te enamoraras de mí, _otra vez..._

Hubo un silencio difícil de romper. Marinette sintió algo de culpa, pero se esfumó con la brevedad de la llama de una vela apagada por el viento. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, atadas sobre su regazo.

—Te quiero, Adrien —los ojos del joven se abrieron ligeramente, contemplando a la muchacha con sorpresa—. Pero como compañero y amigo leal de aventuras heroicas. Ya no siento esa atracción _romántica_ hacia ti.

Chat dejó caer sus hombros.

—No puedo responder a eso, lo siento —se sinceró, había algo de desilusión y enojo en su voz—. No puedo verte como una amiga. Me gustas mucho y...

—Está bien, haz lo que creas mejor —murmuró Marinette—. Yo he escogido a Nathanaël.

—Y yo te he escogido a ti —interrumpió él.

Ladybug resopló con impaciencia, se estaba comportando como un crío.

—No puedes...

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo estás esperando algo que no llegará, Chat-, digo, Adrien.

—¿Cómo estás segura de eso? Lo vuestro es _sólo_ una relación...

—¡¿Sólo?! —repitió, ella, impresionada; pero el rubio continuó:

—…No puedes aventurarte a decir que lo tuyo con Nathanaël será algo eterno, es un pensamiento absurdo de niña. Gran porcentaje de las relaciones terminan y me aferraré a eso; porque —Chat tomó las manos de Ladybug—. Yo estaré ahí esperando.

Se inclinó para darle un beso, pero Marinette apartó el rostro justo a tiempo.

—Pierdes energías innecesariamente —dijo y suspiró, poniéndose de pie. Chat la imitó, haciendo gala de su estatura.

—Veremos —le guiñó el ojo, la sostuvo de un brazo y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios—. Comenzarán las clases, espero verte en la escuela de modas cuando tenga mis sesiones fotográficas.

Marinette no supo cómo identificar el sentimiento angustioso que le sobrevino, Chat desapareció de su campo visual con la elegancia de una sombra, serpenteando por las calles estrechas de los edificios de París. Había esquivado el golpe que la joven le tenía preparado ante tal osadía de besarla cerca de su boca.

 _Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento._ Y esperó no encontrarse con Adrien por algún tiempo.

 **.**

Marinette ingresó a clases a finales de agosto, el resquicio de calor abrasador que todavía quedaba del verano, le estropeaba su maquillaje que tanto esfuerzo le daba por las mañanas; quería causar buena impresión a sus maestros, sin embargo, dado el tráfico, correr por el autobús y sudar al ir apretujada; terminó por arruinar sus intenciones. Y decidió desistir de sus deseos por parecer una estudiante madura.

Se había visto motivada de aquel actuar al darse cuenta que todo era hermosura en el instituto. Marinette llegaba a sentir la punzada de celos cuando sus compañeras, esbeltas y elegantes, lucían un conjunto delicado y vanguardista en las clases, ostentando su elevada posición socioeconómica; descubrió, con algo de gracia escondida, que era la única del salón que viajaba en transporte público, gustaba de tomar helado, jugar con niños y reírse de trivialidades.

Extrañó a Alya, a sus amigos y amigas de la escuela, la calidez de sus antiguos maestros, los retos de la maestra Bustie, las ocurrencias extrañas del director y...

El ambiente era tan frío y competitivo, que la gélida empatía de muchos, atravesó el corazón de Marinette casi de forma hiriente.

—No necesitas ser así para lograr tus metas, Marinette —dijo Tikki, después de un cansador día de clases, entendiendo el desánimo de su dueña.

—Este cambio es difícil de explicar, _já._.. —rió ella, con debilidad—. Así que esto es... _madurar._

—¿Ahora puedes comprender por qué fuiste escogida? —preguntó, Tikki.

Marinette se reincorporó en su cama, pensando las palabras del kwami.

—Personas como tú se pierden día a día por un entorno egoísta y falto de amor. No dejes que _ellos_ influyan en tu bella forma de ser, Marinette.

La joven sonrió con infinito cariño, estiró sus manos hacia el ser diminuto y lo acurrucó contra su pecho, brindándole calor—. Gracias, Tikki, siempre sabes cómo calmar mi corazón.

Al día siguiente se dispuso a cumplir sus deberes como estudiante irradiando felicidad por montones, sin importarle las miradas indiscretas, la poca simpatía de algunos y el cansancio de la jornada. Y a causa de su buen humor persistente, Marinette pudo hacer por fin amigos y compartir sus bloques en el instituto entre risas, comentarios burlones y estudio.

De algo estaba segura, que Alya siempre sería _su mejor amiga._

Salía a las seis de la escuela, pero se quedaba en la biblioteca ordenando sus apuntes en clases hasta las ocho de la tarde, que era la hora cuando el edificio cerraba, después de eso, esperaba quince minutos para irse junto a Nathanaël a la parada de autobuses.

Marinette estaba sentada sobre las gradas de la escuela, esperando, cuando vio a Nathanaêl cruzar la calle corriendo. Llevaba un chaleco de punto azul, pantalones oscuros y zapatillas de lona; ya era otoño y el frío caía sobre los edificios de París. La temperatura había descendido abruptamente después de las tres de la tarde, aun con el sol y el cielo despejado. Nathanaël levantó el brazo y la saludó, cruzó la última calle, caminó apresurado por la vereda y se encontró con ella.

Marinette se puso de pie y Nathanaël la estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello; el aroma femenino lo reconfortó, después de tantos días sin verse y sin sentirse. La muchacha contuvo la respiración; abrumada, estrechando a su novio de vuelta, con el corazón apretujado de la felicidad.

Él le dio un besito en los labios, uno cada mejilla y otro en la nariz.

—Hueles bien —rió Marinette, colgada de su brazo, mientras caminaban—. Desde que trabajas en el restaurante me estoy acostumbrando a que lleves aroma a comida.

—Demonios —murmuró él—. Me he bañado en el trabajo y aun así no consigo quitarme este olor.

—¿Eh? Pero si es delicioso —Marinette notó que traía el cabello mojado—. Debes secarte mejor el cabello, o sino pescarás un resfriado...

—Lo sé, pero iba tarde, tuviste que esperar...

—No me importa —respondió Marinette, mirando hacia el frente—. Si puedo verte solo un momento, estoy dispuesta a esperar en la escuela. Ya no nos vemos tan seguido —suspiró, con tristeza.

Nathanaël la contempló desde su altura, se sentía de la misma forma, aunque no lo expresara claramente, sino en su comportamiento. Si bien antes las burlas de sus padres y abuela estaban orientadas hacia su torpeza andante y timidez, ahora sus bromas y burlas habían tomado un curso distinto; uno que nunca llegaron los tres adultos a imaginar. Jamás habrían creído, en el pasado, ver al joven artista completamente enamorado.

Nathanaël estaba perdidamente enamorado de Marinette, hasta tal punto, que le resultaba difícil desprender sus pensamientos en los que anidara ella. Y esa fiebre de amor, propia de la juventud, les hacía a los padres de Nathanaël echar la mirada hacia atrás, recordando sus primeros momentos al experimentar el amor antes de casarse y formar una familia. La abuela del joven comentaba entre risas que la torpeza de su nieto había aumentado por caer ante los encantos femeninos de Marinette. Y es que, cómo el joven observaba a su novia, con ojos de infinito cariño, cómo le hablaba, la trataba y sonreía, daban a entender que, después de tanto tiempo, ya estaba experimentando lo que era enamorarse.

—Esto es extraño —rió él—. A veces pienso que suelo verte más como Ladybug.

Marinette se sonrojó al recordar esa noche cuando entró a la habitación de Nathanaël, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, no soportó pasar otro día sin saber cómo estaba. Lograron decirse un _hola,_ mirarse a los ojos antes de que la abuela irrumpiera en la habitación, extrañada por oír voces. Nathanaël no recordó otro momento más tenso en su vida, que _ese_ en particular. A veces creía que su abuela era mucho más estricta que su padre en cuanto a su noviazgo con Marinette.

—Oh... —ella se hizo la desentendida, repentinamente avergonzada y Nathanaël rió—. Siento _eso_ , a veces actúo sin pensar.

—No soy bueno mintiendo, fue difícil convencer a mi abuela de que había sido su imaginación —el joven se llevó una mano al cuello—. Pero... Me gustó que fueras a visitarme esa vez, te echaba de menos.

Se miraron un momento, deteniendo su andar, apretando el agarre afectuoso de sus manos con un poco más de fuerza.

—Ven a buscarme más seguido, ¿sí? —pidió ella, con suavidad, casi temiendo ser escuchada por quienes caminaban a su alrededor.

—Claro —Nathanaël sonrió y Marinette amó su sonrisa; sintió su corazón expandirse en la jaula de su pecho, desbordado por todas las sensaciones que provoca Nathanaël en ella, _turbando_ el poco orden que concebía y adueñándose, con excesiva rapidez, de los espacios de su mente y corazón.

Doblaron hacia el recodo de la vereda y caminaron hacia la parada de buses, compartiendo una que otra palabra y sonrisa; cuando subieron al autobús, se sentaron en los asientos traseros; Marinette rodeó el brazo de Nathanaël entre los suyos propios, sabiendo que pronto el muchacho tendría que bajarse en su parada.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó ella, al ver que Nathanaël se distraía con las luces encendidas de las calles y el tráfico; el autobús apenas y avanzaba ante la aglomeración de la avenida.

—Mi familia se fue de viaje hoy —respondió, volviendo el rostro para verla.

Marinette alzó las cejas, sin esperar aquello.

—¿Tus padres?

—También mi abuela.

—¿A dónde han ido?

—Al Castillo de Chenonceau, se fueron por una semana —contestó, Nathanaël—. Se está celebrando una exposición de obras restauradas en el castillo y mi abuela fue invitada por haber formado parte del equipo en años anteriores. Estaba muy emocionada por asistir y mis padres decidieron acompañarla.

—¡Eso es fantástico! —exclamó, Marinette—. Me alegra saber que tu abuela ha mejorado, ahora podrá recrearse como solía hacerlo antes.

—Sí, también me invitó ir, pero...

—Estás trabajando —completó, Marinette y él asintió; no desanimado, sino más bien con pose de chico maduro.

—Me gusta el trabajo y el señor Tenard siempre necesita de mi ayuda, supongo que hago falta en la cocina y en la recepción.

Marinette recién pareció reparar en un detalle que pasó por alto; sintió sus mejillas hormiguear.

—Entonces... —murmuró y Nathanaël se preguntó por qué el semblante de Marinette pasó de la alegría a la timidez—. ¿Estás solo en tu casa?

Ahora él se sonrojo, se sintió nervioso de pronto.

—S-Sí.

—¿No te da miedo?

—Ya no soy un niño, Marinette —arrugó sus cejas, fingiendo estar ofendido, pero sonrió.

—¿No quieres que..., _te acompañe_? —la joven bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Tikki dice que no es bueno estar solo.

Él sintió algo parecido a un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, tener a Marinette a su lado, más de lo que dura el viaje en autobús, y en completa soledad; significaba poder quererla mucho más. _Tocarla_ , besarla sin pensar en otros, conversar hasta la madrugada y...

Quiso reprimir el pensamiento antes de materializarse en su mente.

—Creo que ahora Tikki te regañaría —repuso Nath.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sin creer la respuesta de su novio; _¡no era justo!_ Las novelas que Alya leía, cada vez que la protagonista se ofrecía para acompañar a su chico cuando estaba solo en casa, resultaban en apremiantes muestras de amor. Marinette sintió a la kwami removerse en su bolso, confirmando y apoyando las palabras de Nathanaël.

—Y-yo...

—Mi madre y mi abuela me prohibieron llevarte a casa. También papá, dijo que no era correcto de un hombre aprovecharse de esa manera... Sé lo que intentas, no lo hagas, Marinette... —le dio un palmadita cariñosa en la cabeza y ella sintió su rostro enrojecer—. Esto también aplica para Ladybug —agregó, susurrando en su oído.

Marinette asintió con desgano, sin ganas de responder.

El autobús se detuvo en la parada de Nathanaël y, después de un besito en los labios y entregarle unas galletas del restaurante para Tikki, lo vio partir.

—Mañana nos veremos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Marinette, precipitadamente, antes de que él se apeara del bus. El joven volvió el rostro hacia ella, mirándola unos pasos más allá.

—Después de tus clases, claro —le guiñó el ojo y ella elevó la comisura de sus labios, renovada en ánimo. Nathanaël terminó de bajar, las puertas se cerraron tras él y vio su figura delgada perderse entre el gentío extenuado de parisinos, apresurados por volver a sus hogares y descansar. Marinette se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento y fue mirando las luces doradas de la ciudad, a través de la ventana, que iluminaban románticamente a la ciudad del _amor._

Al día siguiente, esperó con ansias la caída de la tarde, invitaría a Nathanaël a tomar unas bebidas calientes, llevaría pan de miel y recorrerían las calles de París. Lo que menos deseaba la muchacha era regresar rápido a su casa, todo menos sabiendo que él pasaría la noche en soledad. Un mensaje de Nathanaël, no obstante, estropeó sus planes.

 _«Lo siento, Marinette; hoy y durante toda la semana habrá demasiado trabajo. Vuelve a casa temprano, ten cuidado. Te quiero»_

Apretó el móvil y suspiró, incapaz de enojarse con él. Tikki percibió el enredo de las emociones de su dueña, que fueron aumentando y disminuyendo en el transcurso del día, convergiendo turbulentamente; ante el doloroso deseo de espetarle cualquier cosa al muchacho. Se sintió de pronto dejada de lado. Marinette recién comprendió que, _amarse,_ también significaba renunciar a algunas cosas. Terminó por comerse los panes de miel con sus compañeros de instituto, mientras escuchaba la conversación, inmersa en sí misma y respondiendo en monosílabos cuando le agradecían, comprendió que no podía exigirle demasiado a Nathanaël. Ya sabiendo que él tenía responsabilidades, quizá más serias que las de ella, actuar con posesividad y egoísmo no estaba bien.

Tenía el deber, como su novia, respetar la decisión de Nathanaël; él había decidido trabajar para fortalecer su carácter y comprender aún mejor lo que era esforzarse en la vida, aun cuando su padre le recordó que no era necesario que tomase un empleo. Le dio la explicación de que no deseaba convertirse en un inútil, cómodo y holgazán. Marinette se sorprendía cada día más del joven artista. Trabajaba desde muy temprano y salía al anochecer, realizaba turnos extras y estudiaba por las noches para no olvidar los contenidos evaluados en el examen de ingreso a la Escuela de Bellas Artes. Se había vuelto más maduro.

Marinette suspiró, lo echaría de menos.

 **.**

Durante esa semana, Nathanaël llegaba tarde a casa, salía del trabajo pasada las nueve de la noche y llegaba alrededor de las diez a casa; cansado y aturdido por el tráfico que se aglomeraba en las calles principales de París, que desesperarían a cualquiera, incluido a los más tranquilos como él. Estaba gran parte de la jornada de pie y el único momento en el que podía descansar, era cuando le tocaba almorzar, entonces eran cuarenta y cinco minutos estando sentado y ser más consciente de sus pies adoloridos. Un pequeño lapso de relajo antes de volver a la cocina otra vez y atender a los comensales. Se había ganado algo de fama entre las señoritas y el dueño hacía gala de esa habilidad humilde que el chico poseía, para resaltar sus encantos. Mandó a comprar un traje de garzón especial para Nathanaël, se veía alto, esbelto y espigado; y lo usaba cuando el público femenino resaltaba más que el masculino. El joven, naturalmente sonrojado y avergonzado, no le quedaba más que obedecer.

Marinette, por su parte, salía tres horas antes que Nathanaël; ansiosa, hambrienta, agotada, con pinchazos en los dedos, bandas curitas en su bolso y el cabello desaliñado. Miraba su móvil y descubría tres mensajes de Alya, dos de su madre, uno de Manon y nada más… Extrañaba a Nathanaël durante el día, Marinette concebía que la palabra _extrañar no_ era suficiente para explicar sus sentimientos. Sabía que Nathanaël estaba trabajando y que no contestaba llamadas y no deseaba molestarlo. Se sentía triste por el cansancio del joven, por no poder ayudarlo como podía para que él pudiese descansar mejor y lograra enfocarse en sus estudios para el examen de la Escuela de Bellas Artes.

Sus padres seguían de viaje junto a su abuela, eso le dijo cuando habló con él por teléfono la última vez, _hacía dos días..._

Suspirando, parada junto a las gradas del edificio de su escuela, vio la luna escondida entre los nubarrones. Las noches eran cada vez más largas y los días más fríos. Quiso llegar temprano a casa, quería dormir un poco antes de hacer la guardia nocturna.

Y cuando ya era medianoche, Ladybug apareció por las calles, custodiando con la misma dedicación acostumbrada, serena y atenta a cada mínimo detalle. Marinette agradecía estos lapsos, enfocarse en algo la alejaba de pensar en cómo estaría Nathanaël...

Se detuvo con las manos atadas tras su espalda, se quedó parada sobre una gran muralla de ladrillos, de un edificio que parecía ser una joyería. Contempló la columna Vendôme inmaculada por la luz de la luna.

 _Algunos puntos de la ciudad se habían teñido de Nathanaël..._

Era como si... cada cosa que hubiese presenciado al muchacho, venía para recordar cuánto lo quería y extrañaba; _¿estaba comportándose muy absurda?_ , pensó por un instante. Sin darle más vueltas, volvió a casa, sacó unos bollos de manzana con miel y canela y retornó a la ciudad.

Nathanaël tenía la costumbre de estudiar hasta muy tarde, después del trabajo. Aquella noche, sin embargo, decidió descansar. Se quedó dormido en el largo sofá con la espalda apoyada en el posa-brazos y con la cabeza colgando, tenía una pierna apoyada en la alfombra y la otra encima del cabezal opuesto. Se escuchó una risa reprimida, pero ni con eso, logró amortiguar el sonido; Nathanaël entreabrió sus ojos y descubrió una sombra borrosa y familiar, que lo observaba atentamente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sobresaltó dando un respingo.

—¡Uaaah! —balbuceó, asustado, cayendo al piso.

Marinette rió más fuerte, apartándose justo a tiempo.

—Qué divertida tu forma de dormir, Nath —se burló, llevándose una mano a los labios.

Él se incorporó, sentándose sobre la alfombra y refregando sus ojos—. ¿Marinette? ¿Qué haces a aquí?

—¿Has comido? —evadió ella, viéndolo ponerse de pie.

Nathanaël negó con la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos.

—Estaba cansado y quise dormir, ¿qué hora es? —miró la hora en su reloj y dejó caer sus cejas—. Son las una de la madrugada, creí que ya era de día.

—Pareces cansado... —comentó Marinette, llevando una mano al rostro de él, acariciando sus ojeras y apartando su cabello rojo y lacio de sus ojos.

—Lo estoy —suspiró, pero sonrió—. Es la vida de un trabajador, ¿no? _Te ganarás el pan con el sudor de tu frente_ , recita mi abuela.

Marinette lo miró preocupada, ladeando sus labios sin saber qué decir.

—¿Estás bien? No he sabido mucho de ti estos días y yo...

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí Marinette, ha habido trabajo y ya podré-

El sonido de su estómago rugir por algo de comida, calló sus palabras; Nathanaël enrojeció de vergüenza y ella sonrió enternecida.

—Ten, traje esto para ti, supuse que tendrías hambre —le entregó una bolsa de papel marrón. El pelirrojo la recibió enmudecido, mirando qué había adentro entre lo poco que podía observar por la oscuridad—. Son bollos de manzana, canela y miel —murmuró la joven, sonrojándose.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó él y Marinette asintió—. ¿Puedo besarte?

—¿A-ah? —la boca de Nathanaël se posó sobre la suya y ella se le quedó mirando, con el corazón apretado, sintiendo el escozor expandirse por la piel de su pecho.

—Gracias, Mari —los ojos turquesa del joven dejaban entrever un profundo cariño. Se llevó un bollo a la boca y probó un bocado—. ¡Están deliciosos!

Marinette sonrió sutilmente y lo observó; Nathanaël había cambiado un poco desde que se graduaron del instituto, el trabajo lo había hecho adelgazar un poco más, enancharse de hombros, todavía llevaba el cabello como el dueño del restaurante le pidió y lo retocaba todos los meses para no faltar al reglamento, mejoró su seguridad, había dejado algo de su torpeza y se volvió más rápido de movimientos. Todos esos cambios ocurrieron en cuatro meses..., pero ninguno de ellos, de los que Marinette era más observadora, pudo quitar su amabilidad e inocencia. La mirada de Nathanaël seguía siendo transparente, sin dobles intenciones. Se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro y conversaron hasta perder la noción del tiempo. La joven rodeó el brazo del muchacho entre los suyos propios, en un ademán de no querer marcharse por un largo rato; prestó atención a las palabras del muchacho, sobre lo duro del trabajo, los comensales difíciles de entender, su limitado uso de inglés para los turistas que venían con sus familias...

Cerró sus ojos y sintió el brazo de Nathanaël, que ella rodeaba, deslizarse por su espalda, pasando por sobre sus hombros. Marinette se refugió en el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Nathanaël.

—¿Estás cansada?

Marinette curvó sus labios débilmente, refregó uno de sus ojos, asintiendo. Nathanaël se quedó en silencio un momento, antes apegar su frente a la de ella, mirándola atentamente, sin decir nada en especial.

—¿Q-qué p-pasa? —ella sintió sus mejillas arder y agradeció la oscuridad.

No respondió. Ella atribuyó el silencio como timidez por parte de él; y no insistió.

—Siento tenerte abandonada por el trabajo —dijo él, al fin, sin apartarse de ella.

Marinette creyó por un momento que la besaría, no quiso demostrar su decepción al notar que no era la intención del chico.

—Oh, no te preocupes, también los estudios me quitan tiempo y...

Se interrumpió, Nathanaël tomó sus pequeñas manos y las acarició entre las suyas, notando las bandas curitas.

—¿Estás aprendiendo a cocinar? —rió él.

Marinette frunció el ceño y su nariz, notoriamente ofendida—. Son heridas de esfuerzo, _huh._

—¿Esfuerzo?

—Me las he hecho con la máquina de coser y las tijeras... Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar a mi ritmo...

—¿El maestro es un _apuratas_?

Ella se encogió de hombros y rió brevemente—. Algo así, _ja, já_ —retiró sus manos y se quedó mirando el enorme reloj que colgaba en la pared.

" _2:58"_

—Tengo que irme —murmuró—. Mis padres me pueden descubrir y Tikki debe estar aburrida de esperar...

Marinette se puso de pie y Nathanaël la imitó seguidamente, se miraron y ella sintió vergüenza al notar sus propias intenciones, que nacieron intensas en su corazón. _No quería irse,_ quería quedarse con el muchacho para arrullarlo en su regazo, tocarle el cabello y… _besarlo_. _¿Por qué no si era su novia?_ Los besos que se daban eran tan escasos y distanciados unos de otros que Marinette llegaba a recelar y guardar detalle de cada uno, para reproducirlo en su mente y suspirar.

Pasaban días cuando lograban verse, sentirse, escucharse y venía el _siguiente_. Lo había echado mucho de menos, las últimas semanas apenas tenía ocasiones para verlo por el trabajo de Nathanaël y los deberes de ella misma en la escuela, _¿qué iba a pensar que estaría tan ocupada y atareada?_

—Nos vemos, Nathanaël, descansa —se apoyó en uno de los hombros del joven y se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla. Pero cuando quiso alejarse, él rodeó su cintura y la miró con súplica escondida, mientras la acercaba contra su cuerpo. El calor de Nathanaël atravesó la tela de su ropa.

Marinette se perdió en el turquesa, en la luz de la luna derramada por su rostro y el aroma de su colonia. Nunca había visto aquella mirada en él.

—No te vayas… Quédate —le dio un beso, un roce—. Por favor.

Le hormigueaba la zona en donde el joven la sostenía. Recordó las palabras de su madre y padre; evitar quedarse a solas con él. Mantener las distancias y no entregar _su beso blanco._

Se quedó fascinada con su nuevo descubrimiento, no obstante, los ojos de Nathanaël la miraban con tanta profundidad y de un sentimiento embriagador que Marinette nunca había visto en él. Las pupilas dilatadas, el cabello cayendo por su rostro, el aroma que tanto le gustaba y la calidez de su piel. De pronto las fuerzas por alejarse cedieron ante las sensaciones abrumadoras de su corazón.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se abandonó al poderoso abrazo que la sumergió en el cuerpo del muchacho, con los sentidos agudos, sintiendo que el corazón le estallaría en cualquier momento, se dieron un beso apasionado. Sintió los labios de Nathanaël sobre los suyos, hambriento y silencioso. Él había sido muy respetuoso con ella en todas sus interacciones, jamás le había puesto un dedo encima en el sentido indebido, la tocaba pocas veces, apenas sus manos y mejillas, le colocaba el cabello tras la oreja, le daba besos castos... Nathanaël era el pueril primer amor...

Nathanaël era inocencia pura.

El muchacho subió las manos hasta el rostro de su novia, dejándose guiar por las emociones que bullían dentro de él. Tenía la cabeza confundida y alterada por las hormonas. Cuando el beso terminó, más por falta de aire que por propia voluntad, se miraron entre la oscuridad.

 _Vino otro, y otro y otro..._

Las mejillas de la joven estaban ardiendo y tenía las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas, la respiración agitada y ansiosa. Nathanaël se lamentó de haberse propasado más de la cuenta, había prometido respetarla y no tocarla más de lo debido, pero las últimas semanas sin verla habían surtido un efecto negativo en él, quiso ordenar sus pensamientos. Las manos de Marinette subieron por su pecho y se entrelazaron atrás de su cuello; apegándose más a él.

—M-Marinette —advirtió él, acalorado y fascinado con la iniciativa.

— _Shh_ , quedémonos calladitos—pidió ella. Nathanaël sintió el busto de la joven y los colores se le subieron, todavía más, a la cara.

 _Oh, no._

 _Esto era lo que su padre le dijo, en esas charlas de hombres..._

—No, esto no está bien —dijo, intentando desatarse del abrumante y seductor aire que había tomado Marinette—. Le prometí a tu padre que no te tocar-

Caminó hacia atrás y se enredó con los dobleces de la alfombra, ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, torcidos.

— _Auch_... —Marinette rió, se cubrió la boca granate con las manos. Nathanaël estaba bajo suyo con una expresión de dolor, ya que había recibido todo el golpe sobre su espalda.

—Qué te quejas —soltó él, intentando acomodarse. Pero el peso de su novia no lo dejaba, se quedó mirándola. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Sintió estremecerse por completo.

Sobrevino un silencio, estaban solos, nadie los molestaría... Nathanaël quería a Marinette más que nunca, la adoraba intensamente, con el mayor ardor. Se preguntó cuándo se había puesto tan cursi y absurdo. Aún con las ganas de tocarla, giró el rostro a su izquierda, ordenando su mente.

—¿No te quitarás de encima?

Ella sonrió, Nathanaël conocía esa forma de sus labios. Significada un _no_.

El chico le pellizcó la piel de la cintura y Marinette dio un saltito del dolor—. ¡Oye!

—Te advertí.

—No seas así conmigo —rezongó ella, sin perder el humor.

—Disculpa —murmuró, ella sintió sus dedos acariciando, bajo la blusa, la manchita roja que le dejó el pellizco, y un montón de sensaciones le vinieron al cuerpo en seguida—. No es correcto que te toque de esta manera, Marinette —dijo él.

Marinette no respondió.

—No volverá a pasar —se inclinó hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura y la acostó en el sofá. Marinette se dejó llevar. Nathanaël se recostó a un lado ella, dejando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Quiero quedarme así contigo, eso basta para mí...

Marinette sonrió para sus adentros, beso la mollera de Nathanaël y fue pasando sus dedos por las hebras de hilo rojo que fueron moviéndose como agua entre sus dedos, como si reaccionaran a sus caricias; el cabello de Nathanaël era muy bonito.

—Eres pesado —bufó ella.

—Qué agradable eres... —susurró él, adormilado por los mimos de la joven. Cuando las caricias de Marinette cesaron, Nathanaël escuchó la respiración pausada y profunda de Marinette, se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó contra su cuerpo para darle calor. La joven apegó su nariz al pecho de él, vencida por el sueño y reconfortada por su cercanía.

Se hundieron a un largo sueño y, temprano por la mañana, los golpes incesantes de la puerta los hizo abrir los ojos de golpe; se miraron mutuamente sin entender qué pasaba. El rostro de ambos se encendió de rubor, sintiendo la sangre bullir por sus oídos, al percatarse que habían compartido la noche juntos.

—¿Nathanaël? —la voz de la madre del susodicho los hizo sobresaltarse a ambos—. Nathanaël, bebé, ¿puedes abrirnos la puerta? ¡Tu padre perdió las llaves!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —protestó el hombre—. Fue un accidente.

—Dejar las llaves sobre la mesa del restaurante, no es un accidente —contradijo la anciana, con tono reprobatorio.

—Nath, despierta, abre la puerta —repitió su madre, golpeando más fuerte—. ¡Nath!

Marinette se puso de pie enseguida y Nathanaël también, se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que tus padres llegarían hoy!? —exclamó la muchacha, sin alzar la voz.

—No sabía que volverían hoy, y-yo... —él titubeó, nervioso.

—Entremos por la puerta trasera, Nathanaël siempre la deja abierta —recordó el padre del joven.

Marinette y Nathanaël entraron en pánico.

—Llama a Tikki —pidió él, tomándola de los hombros y guiándola hacia la ventana por la cual entró—. Espera.

El joven se asomó y vio a sus padres y abuela caminar por el jardín, esperó que desaparecieran por el recodo.

—Estaré en problemas... —el rostro de Nathanaël palideció y Marinette se habría reído de él de no ser porque estaba tanto o más asustada que él. Esperaba que sus padres no la descubrieran también.

—¡Tikki! Tikki, ¿dónde estás? —susurró, Marinette y, contradiciendo sus temores, la kwami apareció. Estaba durmiendo en uno de los almohadones de las elegantes sillas dispuestas en el salón. Tikki tenía el sueño pesado, pero el ruido de los golpes la hicieron despertar—. Oh, vamos de aquí, Tikki, ¡no nos pueden pillar!

—Espero que se sientan avergonzados —regañó el ser diminuto, mirando a Nathanaël con los brazos cruzados—. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir, den gracias que he decidido esperar.

—Pronto te recompensaré, Tikki, lo prometo —dijo, Nathanaël—. Pero esto es de vida o muerte.

Se escuchó la puerta trasera abrirse y Nathanaël ya sintió su alma perderse en el abismo. Antes de que sus padres ingresaran al salón, Marinette ya se había marchado, en un parpadeo, frente a Nathanaël. Se fue sin olvidar darle un beso. Cuando los recién llegados vieron al muchacho parado junto a la ventana, abierta de tope a tope, se quedaron extrañados.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó la madre de éste, extrañada—. ¿No nos escuchaste?

Nathanaël sonrió nervioso y se llevó una mano al cuello, tendría que mentir para salvarse el pellejo.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*se tapa la cara mientras recibe los tomatazos y los improperios*

Disculpen, de verdad. He tenido meses muy complejos por mis responsabilidades en la universidad y ahora que estoy, gracias a Dios, de vacaciones y pude escribir. Me sentía muy presionada por todo lo que tenía que hacer, que escribir no era grato.

Tengo la agria sensación de que muchos se fueron y lamento tanto eso... Discúlpenme.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Marinette estaba muy sosa jajaja. El próximo vendrá en unos días más, probablemente lo subiré el fin de semana. Me encanta aquí cómo es Nath, siempre respetuoso y poniendo a Marinette los pies en la tierra.

 _Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo anterior y lamento la tardanza. Espero que hayan disfrutado el regreso. Gracias por las lecturas, los seguidores y favoritos de la historia, aprecio mucho sus muestras de afecto._

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en unos días más, serán poquitos, ¡espero sus opiniones!. **Los quiero mucho, mucho**.

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _¡Preparen sus corazones para el próximo cap.!_


	24. ¿Me quieres?

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

 **Capítulo veinticuatro:** _"¿Me quieres?"_

.

.

.

Nathanaël trabajaba cuando, por los televisores dispuestos en el restaurante, proyectaron la imagen de la celebridad juvenil más codiciada del momento; todo Francia le conocía y su semblante llenaba cada espacio publicitario de programas televisivos. Nathanaël no tenía que ver la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba. Su antiguo compañero de clases, _Adrien Agreste,_ sonrió a las cámaras y un tropel de señoritas, que elevaban carteles demostrando su amor, estallaron en griteríos estridentes tras él.

—Ten, chico, la orden está lista —el chef de turno dejó con cuidado un abundante desayuno sobre el mesón de pedidos. Tomó las dos tazas de café, las tostadas, la mermelada y el queso, dos zumos de naranjas, huevos revueltos y un pastel. Acomodó todo en la bandeja y caminó hacia la mesa número cuatro, en donde había un matrimonio y dos niños.

El joven dispuso todo en la mesa con sumo cuidado y orden, antes de acentuar más su sonrisa.

—Provecho.

—Gracias, cariño —la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, al igual que su esposo.

Nathanaël giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a volver a la cocina, repentinamente de buen humor. Sin embargo, detuvo sus pasos abruptamente cuando, una imagen bastante familiar, apareció por el televisor.

— _Cuéntanos de las imágenes que se han publicado recientemente_ —habló Nadja, la periodista por excelencia —. _¿Estáis saliendo con alguien en especial?_

Y Marinette apareció; Nathanaël abrió sus ojos, atónito. La joven estaba siendo tomada de las manos por Adrien, en un rinconcito de una callecita desolada, se veía nerviosa y preocupada.

— _No, es solo una amiga que aprecio mucho_ —respondió, Adrien, pero la sonrisa que adornaba sus palabras daba entender lo contrario.

Nathanaël sintió que una masa le golpeaba en la cara.

— _Pero esta fotografía en particular, no parece nada de amistad, ¿eh?_ —la entrevistadora enseñó una segunda fotografía en la pantalla, Adrien le daba un beso a Marinette en la mejilla—. _Ese besito duró mucho tiempo, ¿ah?_

Con el rostro encendido de la indignación, Nathanaël se dispuso a ver toda la entrevista; aparecían más y más imágenes de Marinette y Adrien, conversando, quién sabe qué, dentro de una cafetería que era popular en París. Con un malestar casi indescriptible para él, apretó sus puños, repentinamente sacudido por una ola de rabia.

—¿Esa no es la chiquilla que... —el señor Tenard apareció a su lado, personalmente esa clase de noticias baratas no atraían su interés, algo que compartía implícitamente con su nuevo empleado Nathanaël; ver al joven, sin embargo, tan atento a la televisión, despertó su curiosidad.

—Lo siento —Nathanaël apartó la mirada de la pantalla, al comenzar la publicidad, sin responder a la pregunta—. Volveré al trabajo.

Con esas, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina, repentinamente desanimado.

No dijo nada más, el señor Tenard lo quedó mirando sorprendido de su malestar. Pocas veces se veía a Nathanaël malhumorado por algo; entendió el enojo en su corazón, sin embargo, cuando recordó que la muchachita que se veía por la pantalla era la novia del pelirrojo.

 **.**

Marinette corría apresuradamente, serpenteando entre los transeúntes, esquivando con cuidado a los niños y a los ancianos, evitando tropezar, para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Le dolían los pies de tanto correr. Mientras avanzaba, miró la hora en su celular y, se dijo a sí misma, no arrepentirse de haber ayudado a la pequeña niña que había perdido a su madre. Después de estar alrededor de treinta minutos buscando, pudieron encontrarla. Y solo sabiendo que estaban rodeada por los brazos de su progenitora, Marinette logró estar tranquila y pudo marcharse.

Iba recordando la linda sonrisa de la niña cuando, al doblar por el recodo de la acera, chocó contra alguien; perdió el equilibrio, pero un fuerte agarre cerrarse en su antebrazo frenó su caída. Alzó los ojos y el reluciente cabello dorado, ojos tan verdes como el follaje de los árboles y la cándida sonrisa llenaron su mirada. Marinette sentía que, por muy absurdo que sonase, la sonrisa era más honesta cuando llevaba puesto el antifaz.

El personaje de Chat Noir parecía esconder todo lo dolido y reprimido que se encontraba Adrien; desde que Marinette supo su identidad, no podía evitar pensar más seriamente en ese aspecto tan complejo de la personalidad del joven.

—Te he salvado de una vergonzosa caída —sonrió él—. Merezco una recompensa.

Marinette, ya con los pies firmes en el suelo, bajó el brazo, intentando no parecer incómoda.

—Gracias, no tengo dinero ahora —respondió, acomodando su bolso sobre sus hombros, resuelta a marcharse tan pronto como fuese posible.

—No tiene que ser dinero —volvió a decir él, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera; su sonrisa se acentuó de la misma manera afilada y astuta que solía utilizar siendo Chat Noir. Y Marinette supuso que no se traía nada bueno entre manos—. Puede ser otra cosa...¿no?

Ella suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y miró al muchacho de forma retadora.

—No quiero ser maleducada, pero...

—Tranquila, no te pediré un beso —levantó la mano, anticipándose a las palabras de su compañera de aventuras—. Pero no me molestaría recibir uno.

—Sabes que estoy con Nathanaël, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué insistes?

Él apretó sus labios, sin sopesar demasiado lo que diría:

—Porque te quiero —confesó con excesiva simpleza, se encogió de hombros y, como gato lastimado, bajó los hombros y la mirada, ocultando su cabellera bajo el enorme gorro de la sudadera. Marinette suspiró, ligeramente entristecida, preguntándose por décimo sexta vez cuándo su amigo entendería que las cosas habían cambiado.

Marinette seguía estimando a Adrien, _como un amigo_ , lejos del sentido romántico y apasionado que ahora era ocupado arraigadamente por Nathanaël.

Nathanaël se había aferrado tanto a las paredes de la cavidad de su corazón, que a Marinette le era difícil lograr explicar todo lo que sentía por él cuando sus manos se rozaban, cuando, entre el gentío abrumador de la ciudad, sus miradas se encontraban, cuando escuchaba su voz, cuando se veían envueltos por el silencio y no había nada más que hablar porque ambos sabían cómo entenderse mutuamente.

Los silencios junto a Adrien nunca fueron cómodos o reveladores, siempre había poca seriedad en sus acciones... Le resultaba difícil saber cuándo Adrien hablaba en serio y cuándo no.

—Lo siento Adrien, yo... Tengo que entregar este informe... —Marinette sonrió a modo de disculpa y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sin querer responder a esa confesión, rodeó el portafolio que llevaba consigo entre sus brazos, dándole la espalda al joven.

—Whoa, definitivamente cuando te lo propones, puedes ser muy cortante y fría, casi sentí el cuchillo aquí dentro —dramatizó Adrien, con una mano sobre su pecho y simulando una de sus tantas expresiones siendo Chat.

—¿¡Cuál es la respuesta que quieres, Adrien!? —exclamó, Marinette, ya hartada de la situación, girándose hacia él.

—¿Me quieres?

Ella titubeó...

—Sólo seré feliz saber qué sientes por mí.

—Te estimo como un amigo —contestó, ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vaya, ¿cuándo fue que bajé tanto de nivel? Antes me tenías como tu enamorado, ¿no? —rió.

La risa de Adrien estaba cortando su paciencia.

—Eso fue hace mucho, yo... era torpe y me dejaba _llevar por mis fantasías._ No era algo lo suficientemente sólido o real...

Adrien se aburrió de la distancia, tomó a Marinette del brazo y la atrajo hacia así. Inclinó su rostro a ella y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Estás segura de que lo que sientes por Nathanaël no es algo parecido? Porque si me das la más mínima sospecha de que es así, mi convicción será aún más fuerte por querer alcanzarte.

Marinette sonrió.

—Estoy muy segura.

Él suspiró, caló el gorro de su sudadera y la dejó ir, repentinamente irritado de verla sonreír con tanta seguridad.

Marinette no se apartó enseguida, pensando qué podría decirle a Adrien, recordó las palabras de Tikki. _Nadie podía amar sin haber conocido antes..._

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia?

—No me apetece oírla —repuso, Adrien, con tranquilidad—. Todo lo que dices respecto a Nathanaël, me amarga.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sorprendida de sus palabras.

—Es inusual en ti.

—Tengo mis motivos, el chico más tímido de la escuela _se ha quedado_ con la única mujer que me ha interesado desde mis trece años y, peor aún, lo hizo frente a mis narices.

—Nathanaël es más observador, me enamoré de él por una de esas razones.

—¿Sabe que eres Ladybug?

Marinette asintió, dio un paso atrás, recuperando las distancias.

—Me enamoré de Nathanaël porque pude conocerlo, cada parte de él, sin secretos. En cambio, tú, Adrien —dijo, Marinette, observándolo a los ojos—. Nunca sabré cuál es tu personalidad real, te ocultas en bromas y jugarretas y no sé lo qué es lo que piensas...

 _Auch._

Adrien casi sentía el fuego consumir su quietud, cada vez que Marinette hacía sonar el nombre del pelirrojo en sus labios, el ardor que fluctuaba a momentos en intensidad, se volvía tan insoportable que le quemaba la garganta.

— _Touché_... —la sonrisa de Adrien se tornó amarga y rígida, las palabras de Marinette supieron llegarle como una daga en el corazón. Se quedaron en silencio y Marinette comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos con sus palabras, se llevó una mano a los labios, arrepentida.

—No fue mi intención…

—No te preocupes —murmuró Adrien, mirando el cielo—. Nadie me habla así, tú eres la única que ha sido directa y honesta conmigo. Muchos solamente me halagan… detesto eso.

Marinette lo observó atentamente, Chat Noir gustaba de ser halagado a cada momento. Razones cómo esas, la confundía. ¿Cómo saber quién es Adrien, si tenía personalidades totalmente diferentes? ¿Cómo saber?

La joven apretó sus labios, ya dispuesta a retirarse y dejar por acabada la conversación, pero la voz de Adrien atrajo su atención otra vez.

—En fin —suspira y sonríe—. Vamos por un café, yo invito. Ya no nos encontramos tan seguido en las guardias nocturnas y quería saber cómo estás. Puedo pedirle a Nathalie que entregue vuestro informe, ¿qué dices?

—¿Qué? —Marinette pestañeó repetidas veces—. ¿No tienes que ir a otra parte?

—Nop.

—¿No te suena algo llamado _universidad?_ —enfatizó ella.

—No tengo clases hoy —respondió—. ¿No crees que es perfecto? Ven conmigo.

Marinette sintió que, una de las tantas venas situadas en su sien, comenzaba a hincharse. Ahora estaba comportándose como Chat Noir.

—No quiero, yo-

Y antes de que dijese nada, Adrien la tomó de las manos y se la llevó. Y Marinette se encontró, de un momento a otro, frente a un café cortado, saboreando un pastel de frambuesa y pétalos de rosa. Adrien le sonreía contento, satisfecho por su propia perspicacia y rápidos movimientos; de no ser por éstos, Marinette no estaría compartiendo ahora un momento junto a él.

El beso en la mejilla vino después, después del: _«te quiero_ , _eres la mejor y nos vemos»_

Marinette no vio las cámaras, ni se llegó a imaginar que Nathanaël vería aquel registro por televisión.

 **.**

Nathanaël corría; había llamado a Marinette repetidas veces durante el día, sin recibir alguna respuesta de la joven. Tan pronto como terminó su turno, se marchó a toda prisa en dirección a la estación de buses, para ir en busca de Marinette en el instituto. Preocupado y deseando encontrarla, sintiendo la ansiedad crecer dentro de él, apresuró sus pasos tan pronto como se apeó del transporte; había oído rumores de que un nuevo akuma apareció y temió lo peor. Cada vez que Marinette debía salvar algún ciudadano por la posesión de un akuma, Nathanaël sentía todo su sistema alterarse; escuchar por el radio o por la misma televisión los informes de destrucción, no lo hacían concentrarse en el trabajo. Y, cuando Marinette debía ser Ladybug en sus días de descanso, el muchacho no dudaba dos veces para ir hacia ella, sólo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien; la esperaba al terminar la purificación, mirando desde la distancia, dispuesto a intervenir si era necesario si la pelea se dificultaba y ponía en peligro su vida. Sólo entonces, cuando Marinette hacía desaparecer la transformación, la rodeaba entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, palpando su cuerpo, preguntando cómo se encontraba y si sentía dolor.

Nathanaël no era consciente de lo mucho que significaban esos pequeños gestos para Marinette.

La halló sentada en las escalinatas externas de la escuela, con el mentón apoyado en ambas palmas de sus manos, cabizbaja y aburrida de esperar. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, entre la oscuridad y las luces moteadas de los faroles, ella sonrió. Nathanaël suspiró aliviado y Marinette no lo hizo esperar, se puso de pie y se dirigió a él corriendo, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, inundada de felicidad, aspirando el aroma que emitían las ropas del joven. Nathanaël despejó los cabellos rebeldes que se asomaban por los ojos de la muchacha, antes de besarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Hola, amor —Marinette le dio otro besito en los labios, risueña—. Tienes tu nariz y tus mejillas coloradas, ¿No traes bufanda?

Él negó, llevando sus manos hacia la cintura de Marinette, acercándola un poquito más a él. Ella comenzó a hurgar en su bolso, en busca de bálsamo labial, había sentido los labios de Nathanaël secos y agrietados. Cuando Marinette levantó la mirada, notó que el muchacho llevaba el gorro mal puesto y la respiración algo acelerada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella, ya con el bálsamo labial en su mano—. ¿Venías corriendo?

—Estaba preocupado —confesó, Nath—. No contestabas mis llamadas… Supe que tuviste que purificar un akuma.

El akuma que tuvo que purificar hoy, siquiera atravesó los pensamientos de Marinette como una razón por estar preocupado.

Nathanaël sintió el cuerpo de Marinette volverse tenso entre sus brazos y se preguntó, sin evitar sentir el regusto amargo diluirse en su paladar, si ese encuentro con Adrien tenía algo que ver por no haber respondido a sus llamadas... Marinette nunca supo mentir y si lo hacía, Nathanaël ya la descubría.

 _Ya podía leerla con tanta naturalidad_...

Se había obligado durante todo el día ser prudente, alejar los celos y confiar en Marinette, aun cuando las imágenes en los distintos medios, dejaban inferir entre Adrien y Marinette un halo de romanticismo con cada acercamiento; de pronto parecían demasiado cercanos, unidos por una complicidad que enloquecía de dolor y de enojo el corazón de Nathanaël. Ver la expresión de Marinette ahora, acrecentó la punzada lacerante que venía sintiendo en su pecho desde muy temprano.

—Dejé mi teléfono por error.

—¿En tu casa?

Ella titubeó. Nathanaël estiró los labios en una sonrisa, irónico y herido.

 _Sí, tenía que ver con Adrien._

—Pues... —comenzó ella, jugando con el bálsamo labial entre sus manos.

—Los vi —dijo él, al fin, sin soportarlo. Marinette levantó la cabeza y el mar turquesa vino abrupto sobre sus ojos; Nathanaël se veía herido, molesto y...

—Los vi en la televisión —repitió y el vaho de sus palabras ascendió con lentitud.

—Oh...

Hubo un silencio, Nathanaël retiró sus manos de la cintura de Marinette y ella sintió el voluptuoso sentimiento culpa atorarse en su garganta. Él esperó, pero Marinette no continuó. Ella no encontraba las palabras adecuadas...

Ante el silencio y la incapacidad de su novia para expresarse en momentos tensos, Nathanaël bajó los hombros, cansado de todo, cansado de los secretos, del trabajo y las inseguridades de Marinette.

—Vamos a casa —resolvió, el sonoro suspiro del joven le dio a entender a Marinette que la conversación se terminó, le retiró el bolso que colgaba en uno de los hombros y lo cargó él. Le dio la espalda y continuó caminando, sin extender la mano en espera de la suya para estrecharla, sin sonreírle...

—No hicimos nada —soltó Marinette, corriendo hacia él y deteniendo a Nathanaël de avanzar, mirándolo a los ojos—. Quería charlar conmigo y...

—¿Entonces por eso te besó?

—Él...

—Adrien sabe que somos pareja, ¿no? ¿Por qué actúa así? Es como si tuviera dobles intenciones contigo —habló Nathanaël, con la irritación en su voz. Marinette sintió su estómago apretarse.

 _¿Cómo explicarle que Adrien siempre fue así?_

 _¿Cómo decirle que el muchacho tenía más de una personalidad?_

 _¿Cómo decirle...?_

—Qué ha pasado con tu móvil...

Marinette bajó la mirada.

—Se me ha quedado por accidente —explicó—. Vi el akuma y me dirigí tan rápido como pude.

—Entonces... —continuó, Nathanaël, ante el silencio de su novia—. ¿Tendrán que reunirse otra vez?

Marinette asintió con desgano, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos por temor de revelar todo con imprudencia, revelar la identidad de Chat Noir no estaba dentro de sus responsabilidades, sin embargo, por mucho que se convenciera de aquel pensamiento, concebía la mentira todavía prendada en sus palabras.

—N-Nathanaël yo... —se interrumpió al sentir la mano de Nathanaël acoplarse en su mejilla, le acarició con el pulgar la piel del mentón, sonriendo con la dulzura propia de sus actos; los ojos del joven artista se volvieron amables y cálidos otra vez.

—No tienes que disculparte, Marinette —dijo él—. Sé que eres honesta conmigo. Pero —dio un paso y sus rostros quedaron a un palmo—. Si veo que Adrien se acerca más a ti, tendrá que conversar seriamente conmigo —sonrió y, aunque usaba una voz serena y amable, a Marinette le pareció más escalofriante.

—Lo siento... No volverá a pasar.

—Es tu amigo, después de todo —dijo, Nathanaël—. No sería correcto que te prohibiera hablar con él, es solo que... —él apretó sus labios.

Marinette afiló su sonrisa.

—No creí que fuese posible —se burló.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es interesante verte celoso —rió, con una mano sobre sus labios—. ¿Lo estás?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —gruñó, Nathanaël, como si fuese obvio—. Nadie besa a mi novia.

—Pues... tu besaste a Rose...

—Eso fue antes de que fuéramos novios —puntualizó, Nathanaël.

—Pero yo ya te amaba desde antes —repuso, Marinette, y el joven se ruborizó—. Ya me pertenecías... Ya eras mío.

Nathanaël escondió su mirada bajó el flequillo, se sintió absurdo por un instante; le gustaba que Marinette hablara así. Esperó un momento y acarició la mejilla de la joven otra vez, su mano estaba tan helada que Marinette la tomó entre las suyas y le dio un beso en los nudillos enrojecidos, dando algo de calor.

—Te amo.

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco, al escuchar aquella confesión tan de repente.

—Y-yo también —sin aguantar más, se puso de puntillas y le regaló a Nathanaël un beso en la piel descubierta y pálida de su cuello—. Te pertenezco a ti, Nath, solo a ti.

Nathanaël abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por el acto de Marinette. Se llevó una mano al cuello, cubriendo el lugar en donde ella le había besado, mirando a su alrededor a la gente que pasaba.

—Puedes ser muy impredecible cuando te lo propones, ¿eh?

—Lo siento, no pude soportarlo —ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada de su actuar impulsivo, escondiendo el rostro en su bufanda—. Estoy en mi límite, a veces quiero estar pegada a ti todo el tiempo, abrazarte y...

Se interrumpió, Nathanaël la abrazó, tanto o más avergonzado que ella.

—Yo también quisiera besarte todo el tiempo, Marinette, tocarte y tenerte así —murmuró, Marinette sentía el aliento tibio de Nathanaël arrullar su cuello—. Pero le prometí a tu padre y a mí que no te tocaría... Te respeto, Marinette y, como te quiero tanto, no me siento merecedor de quitar esa inocencia que te hace ser tú...

Marinette no supo cómo explicar el sentimiento que le sobrevino escuchar esas palabras, más allá del romance que esperaba en una relación, de los besos, tomarse de las manos, regalos, tardes _enteras con esa persona especial_ , Nathanaël le estaba entregando mucho más de lo que ella imaginó. Algo hermoso y pueril que debía cuidar. Nathanaël le estaba entregando su corazón y cuidando el de ella al mismo tiempo, sin que Marinette se diera cuenta.

Nathanaël resultó ser más maduro de lo que ella creyó...Nath la amaba, más allá del deseo y la atracción física, la _amaba por ser ella, por su ser interior... La respetaba._

La joven sintió la sal derramarse por sus mejillas y Nathanaël la observó asustado, reincorporándose, al notarla tan callada.

—¿Hice algo malo? —titubeó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo conmovida, mientras se pasaba una mano por los ojos.

—Sólo has sido tú... Eres un chico increíble, Nath —suspiró, llorosa. El joven sonrió y la volvió a abrazar, contento.

Y mientras ambos hablaban, desde lo alto, sobre la techumbre de una casa de cuatro pisos, Chat Noir los observaba. Dejó de escuchar la conversación cuando Marinette dijo _te amo_ otra vez _,_ sintió las palabras martillar en sus oídos, estridentes y remecedoras.

 _No..._

 _¡No!_

Se negaba tanto a aceptar la realidad, estaba tan seguro que Marinette aún albergaba en su corazón algo hacia él...

Adrien dejó su cabeza entre sus manos y la agitó, angustiado, herido y con la abrupta necesidad de aclarar sus pensamientos que lo incordiaban, eliminar sus sentimientos e intentar, _una vez más_ , ser un hombre nuevo; escuchar decir a Marinette "te amo" le dolió más de lo que precisó. Todo en ella cambiaba junto a Nath, y todo eso lo anhelaba él...

Adrien quería la calidez de su mirada para él, el tono de su voz, la suavidad de sus palabras y los labios de ella sobre los suyos... Todo de Marinette.

Ese pensamiento, que estaba consciente de ser egoísta, lo motivó a seguirlos, avanzó deprisa sobre los tejados, sintiendo la respiración pesada y el frío quemarle la piel. De pronto todo transcurría lento a su alrededor y las luces de los faroles enceguecían su vista a momentos. Marinette y Nathanaël fueron caminado hacia la parada de buses que los llevaría al siguiente distrito; el primero en bajarse fue Nathanaël y Chat Noir, oculto entre la oscuridad de la noche, persiguió sus pasos. Cuando notó que el joven artista doblaba hacia una callecita estrecha, antes de subir hacia un camino en altura, lo embistió.

Chat Noir hizo su aparición frente a él, de la nada, de repente y casi a un palmo de Nathanaël.

El joven pelirrojo abrió sus ojos y retrocedió un paso, sintiendo estrujado el corazón por el susto, pensando que se trataría de un ladrón. Cuando pudo dilucidar bien la figura entre la escasa luz, suspiró aliviado.

—Eres tú...

—Sí, Chat Noir a tu servicio —hizo una reverencia, sin dejar de mirar a Nathanaël—. ¿Cómo has estado, mesero? ¿Has salido tarde del trabajo?

—Pues todo bien... aunque cansador —Nath rió, pero luego se interrumpió—. ¿Cómo sabes que trabajo?

Una sonrisa reluciente y amplia asomó entre la oscuridad, similar al gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Chat Noir se acercó como una sombra hacia Nathanaël, le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y lo miró a los ojos, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Mira, hermano, un héroe debe estar informado de todo, ¿sabes? De no ser así, no podríamos hacer bien nuestro trabajo.

Nathanaël asintió, dudoso, aceptó la cercanía con algo de recelo. No recordaba que Chat Noir fuese así; las veces que había conversado con él, siempre se me mantenía animado, poco serio y burlón. Quizá lo que más lo caracterizaba era su transparencia, la falta de dobles intenciones y la honestidad, pero ahora, pensó Nathanaël, parecía tener algo entre manos. Quiso creer que el _resentimiento_ que se colaba entre sus palabras, era su imaginación.

—Supongo que también aplica para Ladybug... —musitó y Chat lo escuchó.

—Sí, mi _amada_ también debe estar al tanto de todo...

Chat esperó una reacción, un gesto, una mirada, un empujón por la irá quizás, pero no obtuvo nada. Se descubrió queriendo provocar a Nathanaël, en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo deseó. Y con mayor intensidad posible, sólo para que así supiese él cuánto le afectaba saber, que la mujer que ama, ya no estaría con él.

—Ella también me lo ha dicho... —comentó Nathanaël, en un tono de voz tan neutro, que Chat Noir detestó su calma.

Hubo un silencio, Nathanaël ni siquiera pareció afectado por la palabra _amada_ dicha a propósito por el gatuno héroe... el rubio sintió una punzada de ira que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza. Borró la sonrisa de su rostro y sus ojos rasgados se volvieron más oscuros, devorando todo el esmeralda del iris.

—Amo a Marinette —dijo de golpe, fuerte y claro, dando un paso atrás, extendiendo sus brazos teatralmente con la elegancia propia de sus actos. Nathanaël lo siguió con la mirada y, en un lapso tan corto de tiempo, ya no estaba Chat Noir frente a él, sino _Adrien_... su antiguo compañero de instituto.

—¿Qué? ¿ _Adrien_...?

—¡Sorpresa! —volvió a sonreír y Nathanaël lo escuchó, confundido por el ambiente que se tornó entre ellos. De pronto todo decayó en la incoherencia—. Sí, yo soy Chat Noir.

Una criatura tan oscura como el traje del héroe, similar a Tikki, apareció de pronto entre los dos.

—¡Puaj! Adrien, ¿qué clase de broma es ésta? Me has estado usando durante todo el día, estoy hambrie... —Plagg se detuvo, al ver un muchacho pelirrojo frente a él. El kwami abrió sus ojos y se dejó caer, como su fuese un peluche.

—Tú debes ser Plagg —habló Nathanaël, recordando lo que Marinette le había contado sobre los kwamis —. Eres el kwami de Adrien.

Los ojos saltones de Plagg temblaron ante la certeza del desconocido; maldijo a Adrien para sus adentros, detestando que su dueño fuese tan imprudente en ocasiones.

—No te preocupes, Plagg —dijo, Adrien—. No tienes que fingir ser un juguete, Nathanaël está al tanto de los miraculous. ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?

—Pudiste decirlo antes, idiota. Si tienes algo que darme, lo haré —rezongó el susodicho, levantándose, sobrevolando—. Incluso me cuesta moverme de la fatiga, _huh_. Esto es explotación.

—Deja de reclamar, Plagg —Adrien le entregó un trozo de queso Chambert y el kwami se abalanzó a él, antes de ocultarse en las techumbres del edificio continuo. Paradójicamente les deseó suerte a ambos y advirtió a Adrien a no hacer nada imprudente otra vez.

—Por qué... —inicia, Nathanaël, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué consigues mostrando esto? ¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó, molesto.

Adrien sonrió

—Oh, vamos, ¿no puedes parecer un poco más impresionado por lo que acabo de revelar? ¡Todas las chicas anhelan saber quién es...!

—Ya basta —cortó, Nathanaël—. No querrás quedar como un crío, ¿o sí? Sé por qué haces esto.

Adrien acentuó su sonrisa, pero no con alegría; se permitió ser arrogante y hasta pedante. Estaba tan cabreado, estaba tan molesto con...

—Amo a Marinette, la quiero, la deseo. Ella ha sido la única para mí desde mis trece años y tú...

—¿Yo qué?

—¡Me la quistaste frente a mis narices! ¡No tenía idea que era Marinette! ¡Y cuando lo supe, ya era tarde!

Nathanaël suspiró, se pasó una mano por el rostro; tenía el cansancio del trabajo sobre los hombros; no tenía tiempo para las pataletas de Adrien.

—Marinette no es una propiedad de la cual te puedas jactar —interrumpió el pelirrojo, con seriedad y con tanta dureza como se permitió, sin gustarle cómo Adrien se refirió a ella—. Si has decidido conversar aquí para decirme que te _he quitado a tu chica_ , estás equivocado. No he obligado a Marinette a estar conmigo, ambos decidimos que lo mejor era empezar un relación dado nuestros sentimientos. No veo a Marinette como un objeto o posesión de mí pertenencia, ella es libre de dejarme cuando ella lo desee y respetaré su decisión. ¡No veas a Marinette como un objeto! —gritó enfurecido.

Adrien abrió sus ojos.

—No la veo como un objeto, ella es...

—Ella no es Ladybug —cortó, Nathanaël, acercándose a Adrien hasta quedar a tres palmos de él —. Ella es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no es Ladybug. No es todo el tiempo la chica que salva vidas cada día. Es miedosa, tímida, alegre, divertida e insegura en ocasiones, _ella es Marinette_. Todos los días debe afrontar la dificultad de tener dos personalidades, dos vidas, ¿te has puesto a pensar en eso? ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez si se ha sentido mal frente a su otra identidad? Ladybug no comete errores, no teme y es valerosa, pero Marinette ya lejos del traje, es consciente de sus defectos y no puede evitar compararse.

—No digas eso, Ladybug también es parte de Marinette —contestó, Adrien—. ¡No creas que la conoces completamente! Yo he estado en los momentos en donde nuestras vidas pendían de un hilo.

—No te refuto eso —dijo, Nathanaël—. Lo que ambos hacéis es admirable e increíble y te agradezco que la hayas salvado en todas esas ocasiones, pero no puedes vivir en la ilusión de que Marinette es Ladybug, Marinette es mucho más que eso...

Guardaron silencio un momento, Adrien dejó escapar todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, agotado y tenso.

—No molestes más a Marinette —volvió a hablar Nathanaël y Adrien levantó la mirada hacia él—. Eres su amigo después de todo y salvas París junto a ella, yo no soy quién para decirle a Marinette qué debe hacer con sus amistades... Marinette es quién decide. No te negaré estar con ella, pero si veo que te pasas, yo...

—¿Qué? ¿Me golpearás? —se burló, Adrien, queriendo sonar hiriente.

—Sí. Lo haré.

Adrien pestañeó, incrédulo de que Nathanaël dijese algo como eso—. Vaya, sí cambiaste, Nath...

—Si tengo que hacer cosas estúpidas por ella, lo haré.

—No tenemos que llegar tan lejos, ¿o sí?

—Pero has insistido todo este tiempo, ¿no? Marinette no se siente bien cuando insistes, si de verdad la quieres, no querrás perjudicarla, ¿verdad? Marinette me ha enseñado mucho a crecer y siento que... le debo _demasiado y es mi deber protegerla,_ no permitiré que opaques su felicidad, ¿me oíste?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que todo lo que anhelaba decir, se deshacía en su boca; Nathanaël había llegado a descubrir a Marinette, tal y como ella se lo había dicho. Nathanaël le había dado una reprimenda sin querer, un golpe en su orgullo, demostrando cuánto conocía a Marinette. Nathanaël le hizo ver que Ladybug era solo una imagen creada por los dotes de los amuletos... Y que esa chica oculta tras la máscara, fue una amiga que todavía él no conocía a cabalidad. Ignoró que ella tenía inseguridades como cualquier chica, aspiraciones, sueños, miedos y tristezas. Y Nathanaël fue el único que esperó por verlas.

Tan enamorado estaba por esa _bella imagen_ de la mujer misteriosa que salvaba París, que no notó que alguien más profesaba sentimientos por él y, todo ese tiempo que estuvo desconociendo esos sentimientos, Marinette halló consuelo en otro, que sí la escuchaba y curaba su corazón.

La confusión en su mente se prolongó al silencio y Nathanaël comprendió que lo mejor era retirarse. Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a llegar a casa, comer algo, estudiar un poco y dormir.

—Nath, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El pelirrojo se volvió—. Claro.

—¿Cuándo supiste que Marinette era Ladybug? ¿Fue antes de que empezaran a salir?

El joven sonrió, contento.

—No, fue después de cinco meses de que comenzáramos a salir. Buenas noches, Adrien, descansa —se dio la vuelta y caminó.

Adrien no respondió. Miró la luna que asomaba entre los edificios, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus tejanos, la nostalgia de la noche acarició su nariz y, con el corazón destrozado, caminó por las veredas, entre el gentío extenuado y las luces moteadas.

Ahora entendía todo.

Nathanaël hizo ver su error y la realidad le estrujó el corazón.

Plagg lo seguía de cerca, cansado de volar, se recostó en su hombro; sintiendo las emociones pesarosas embargar a su dueño.

—¿Seguirás tras la chica? —preguntó, al verlo tan pensativo.

Adrien miró la hora en su reloj.

—No, ya no... Marinette y Nathanaël seguirán juntos, pese a todo. Yo ya acepté de que la mujer de la que me enamoré, no era real y solo estaba ilusionado por una imagen. Nath me hizo ver la realidad, estaba viendo a Marinette como una posesión y no estaba viendo su integridad, soy un estúpido, Plagg —suspiró, cerrando los ojos un momento, odiándose a sí mismo.

—No te trates mal, niño, es normal de humanos errar. El amor es complicado, por eso no me meto en esos líos.

Adrien rió tristón, se quitó las lágrimas que asomaron, rebeldes, por sus ojos.

— Si dices que ese chico te hizo ver la verdad, creo que esa conversación no salió tan mal, ¿o sí?...

—Creo que estuvo bien... —sonrió apenas y Plagg rió.

—Te ves terrible.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Diablos, mañana tengo una sesión de fotos.

—Pobre de ti —canturreó Plagg, sintiendo su estómago rugir.

—¿Sabes, Plagg? Creo que Marinette está bien con Nathanaël, si lo piensas bien, son muy similares. Yo sólo veía a Ladybug...

Plagg se cruzó de brazos y asentía.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, niño. Esto quiere decir que has aceptado tu error y has sido consciente de éste.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí, ahora vamos a casa, tengo hambre. El aperitivo que me diste apenas llenó mi estómago.

Adrien sonrió, intentado recobrar el ánimo con las ocurrencias de Plagg.

—Sí, volvamos a casa. Papá quiere que cenemos juntos.

—Entonces deberás llegar con la cara llena de risa, no querrá saber que a su hijo le ha ido mal con el amor.

—Cállate —resopló, Adrien y el kwami rió.

.

.

.

* * *

¿No tuvieron que esperar tanto? ¿O sí?

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado este capi, que es, el final de este arco. Aquí vemos algo muy profundo que, la verdad, no sé si le he tomado el peso o alcanzado a demostrar bien en la narración. Nathanaël ya es bastante consciente de su amor por Marinette, la ama, la respeta y valora toda su integridad; él pasó a un nivel que va más allá de lo físico. Esto no quiere decir que no le atrae físicamente a Marinette, sino, todo lo contrario; Nath ama lo suficiente a Marinette para no verla como algo de su "posesión" o, diciéndolo de forma muy fea, un "objeto". Él ama su libertad, la forma en cómo ella se expresa, siente y desenvuelve. Lo que la hace ser ella, especial.

Es por esto que, cuando conversa con Adrien, dice desde el inicio que no retiene a Marinette para él. Que la ama y la respeta, que iniciaron su relación porque tanto ella como él se sentían de la misma forma y habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos antes. Descubrieron, tanto Marinette como Nathanaël, que podían hacer frente a sus problemas personales mucho mejor contando con el apoyo del otro.

En eso se basa una relación, señores, no en los besitos y/o en que el toqueteo. Basar una relación en eso, es incoherente y, desde mi perspectiva, hiriente para la integridad del otro.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo anterior!** _ **Y AGRADEZCO SUS PALABRITAS ENORMEMENTE**_ *llantos*. _Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, quizá fue cortito, pero sentía que alargarlo demasido no iba al caso dada la personalidad de los personajes._

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en unos días más, ¡espero sus comentarios!. **Los quiero mucho, mucho, un montón *apapachos***

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

* * *

 _ **PD: ¿reviews? ¿tomatazos?**_


	25. Descubriéndonos

**Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 _ **Epílogo**_

" _ **Descubriéndonos"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando volvió la primavera, Marinette supo que la intranquilidad la cargaría hasta el final de la estación, las flores que atiborraban los extensos parques de París no supieron distraerla de su preocupación, ni las agradables temperaturas, ni el festejo progresivo que se iba instalando en la ciudad; con el estómago un poco más apretado con el pasar de los días, veía en el calendario la cercanía abrumante de _esa fecha especial_ ; el día en que Nathanaël rendiría, por segunda vez, el examen de admisión a la Escuela de Bellas Artes.

Aunque, si lo analizaba detalladamente, Nathanaël nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dar el examen de ingreso en primer lugar; el joven se había visto incapaz de presentarse, cuando vio a su abuela perecer ante la enfermedad que cargaba hacía tantos años.

Marinette se volvió más insistente por las horas de estudio de Nathanaël, repitiendo que estudiara los contenidos una y otra vez, para que se le quedasen adheridos a la cabeza. Lo llamaba en sus días de descansos para que estudiara y, en una y que otra ocasión, iba a espiarlo por las noches, durante sus guardias nocturnas, sólo para asegurarse que Nathanaël estuviera cumpliendo con el horario de estudio y, en caso de no hacerlo, darle una reprimenda. Incluso, para la sorpresa de Nathanaël, Marinette se negó a salir juntos tan seguido, sólo para darle más tiempo al joven artista de prepararse. Y es que ella guardaba aún, con ese escozor dejado por el dolor, el temor de arrebatar a Nathanaël la oportunidad de estudiar en la casa de estudios de sus sueños. No quería errores, no quería accidentes, ni percances que podrían perjudicar al chico otra vez.

 _Si lo permitía, ella jamás se perdonaría a sí misma._

La angustia estaba devorando la calma natural de Marinette, y Nathanaël lo notó; entonces supo que lo mejor era conversar las cosas, antes que la muchacha sufriera un ataque de nervios por la ansiedad. Esperó que llegara la noche para hablar. Cuando oscureció y el reloj marcó la media noche, Marinette hizo acto de presencia en su habitación, vestida de Ladybug.

 _—Holap_ —sonrió, Ladybug apareció sentada en el alfeizar del ventanal, sonriente y picarona—. ¿Qué tal, _chico guapo_?

Nathanaël elevó la comisura de sus labios, sentado frente al escritorio, al oírla llegar. Giró el asiento hacia ella, divertido con la personalidad que tomaba su novia siendo la heroína de París; acostumbraba ser más coqueta y bromista, como si ambos estuviesen todavía intentando cortejarse.

—Todo muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Qué tal tu día, Ladybug? —continuó él, siguiendo el juego para el gusto de ella.

—Muy tranquilo, la ciudad de noche es bellísima. Afortunadamente ningún ciudadano ha sido atacado hoy por un akuma.

—Son buenas noticias.

—Excelentes, diría yo —respondió ella—. _Chico guapo_ , ¿qué estáis haciendo?

Nathanaël suspiró.

—Estudiando, verás, me ocurre algo muy curioso, ¿sabes?

Ladybug ladeó la cabeza, intrigada. El pelirrojo arrojó los libros y su cuaderno de apuntes sobre su cama.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tengo una novia loca que no me deja tranquilo —dice, Nathanaël, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella—. Está tan preocupada por mí, que incluso cedió esos días en que nos vemos, sólo para que yo estudiara más.

 _—Oh..._ —Ladybug siguió al joven con la mirada, levantando un poco su cabeza cuando él quedó justo frente a ella—. ¿Es eso un problema para usted?

—Por supuesto...

—¿Por qué? Ella debe amarte mucho para preocuparse por ti de esa manera —habló, Ladybug, bajito.

Nathanaël suspiró ante el comportamiento de su novia, se justificaba a pesar de estar consciente de que no era saludable para ella tomar tantas preocupaciones.

—Lo sé, pero es testadura como una mula y no comprende que yo quiero estar con ella. Que no la veo hace días y, cuando nos hablamos, ella solo quiere hablar unos minutos y luego se va, porque prefiere dejarme tranquilo para estudiar.

La mujer, todavía sentada en su lugar, ladeó ligeramente su boca.

—Eres más guapo calladito —resopló, no muy contenta.

—Y tú eres más guapa sin la máscara...

La joven sonrió, como se sonríe al escuchar algo _tibio_ para el corazón. El pelirrojo acercó su mano a ella y retiró lentamente la máscara, hasta despejar por completo el rostro femenino; el azul de los ojos de Marinette contrarrestaba con la noche teñida de su cabello...

 _Para Nathanaël, Marinette era día y noche a la vez._

—Te echo de menos, ¿sabes? —confesó Nathanaël, ya sin seguir el juego—. No tienes que hacer tantos sacrificios por mí.

— _Hum_... —Marinette miró sus propias manos sobre su regazo; no muy convencida por las últimas palabras de Nathanaël.

—Estaré bien —Nathanaël se puso de rodillas frente a Marinette, mirándola a los ojos—. No tienes que tomar mis preocupaciones todo el tiempo, Marinette, no es bueno para ti. Te he notado angustiada estos días y no es bueno para tu salud.

—Es que yo... —la joven suspiró, desviando la mirada—. No quiero perjudicarte, Nath, no quiero que falles otra vez... Tú... te has esforzado más que nadie y no quiero que nada te impida hacer lo que tanto amas. Sé que no debo culparme por no haber atrapado el akuma hace un año atrás, pero no he podido evitar pensar en todo este tiempo, qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiese atrapado antes...

Nathanaël exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y esperó un momento, levantando su mano, acarició la mejilla de Marinette. No le gustaba verla preocupada o entristecida.

—No tenemos que pensar en eso, Marinette, ya es parte del pasado. Aún duele, lo sé, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro de que ese examen lo aprobaré, cree en mí.

 _Cree en mí..._

Marinette recién comprendió que su comportamiento estaba hiriendo a Nathanaël indirectamente; al no depositar su confianza en las capacidades de él. La vista se le nubló un momento y de pronto se sintió tonta.

—Entiendo... Lo siento. Sí creo en ti, Nath, podrás lograr todo lo que te propongas...

Nathanaël se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, pidiendo silencio y ella se interrumpió.

—Es mi padre, nos puede oír —susurró, una vez de pie.

Marinette lo imitó, apegándose a él, con el alma sobrecogida.

Se quedaron calladitos, Nathanaël serio y Marinette divertida con la situación, parados en la ventana, esperaron que el padre del joven volviera a entrar a su habitación. Se escucharon sus pasos, el ruido de la llave de la cocina y sus bostezos. El ruido de sus pies subir hacia el cuarto piso los hizo suspirar aliviados.

—Uf, eso estuvo cerca —rió Marinette, tapando su boca con ambas manos, emocionada y dando pequeños saltitos. El joven se volvió a ella y simplemente sonrió, el flequillo rojizo descendiendo elegante hasta topar con su mejilla.

—Si nos descubren, tendremos que cavar nuestro propio hoyo.

—¿Tú crees? Yo creo que visitarte por las noches es emocionante —confesó ella, alegre—. _¡Es excitante!_ Es como estar en esas escenas románticas de las novelas de Alya...

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó Nathanaël, repentinamente interesado por lo revelando por su novia—. ¿Y qué sucede en esas visitas?

—Pues, generalmente es el chico quien se escabulle por la habitación de la chica, entonces entra y se miran. Ella parece muy sorprendida y se da cuenta que tiene sentimientos muy profundos por él y él... —Marinette tomó las manos de Nathanaël e hizo que rodeara su cintura con ambos brazos—. Entonces él la abraza así, porque quiere estar lo más cerca posible y ella pone sus manos en el pecho de él y...

—¿Se acuestan? —se atrevió a decir Nathanaël.

—¡Cielos, no! —chilló Marinette y el joven cubrió su boca con una mano, callándola en el acto—. _Ups,_ lo siento —musitó.

—Intenta no gritar.

—Tú fuiste quien me provocó —exclamó ella en voz baja, ruborizada—. ¿Desde cuándo puedes decir _esas palabras_ con tanta facilidad?

Nathanaël se encogió de hombros, aún sujetando a Marinette de la cintura.

—No lo sé, puede ser por los cuadros que he visto, existen muchos que emplean el sexo de forma poética y artística, Marinette.

Ella sintió que le bullían los oídos, abrió ligeramente sus ojos, impresionada.

—¿Y tú has visto esos cuadros?

Él asintió.

— _Huh..._

No se esperaba eso de Nathanaël.

—Entonces... ¿qué sucede en tus novelas? —volvió a decir él.

—P-pues... —Marinette casi había olvidado de lo que estaba hablando. Con las mejillas encendidas volvió a hablar—. Se dan un beso apasionado, luego otro y otro y...

Sintió tanta vergüenza que fue incapaz de continuar, se llevó las manos al rostro, sólo para descubrir que su piel estaba caliente. Reprimió un gritito como una colegiala.

 _¡Era una pervertida!_

—¿Qué clase de novelas lee Alya? —rió, Nathanaël.

—Deja, son románticas... Los hombres nunca entenderán, porque…

Marinette se descubrió el rostro y se interrumpió, la mirada de Nathanaël cambió drásticamente; se volvió profunda y, de pronto, se sintió absorbida por él. Los brazos del joven se cerraron alrededor de ella y el calor de la piel de Nathanaël atravesó la tela de su traje; se miraron un momento antes de que él la besara con el mayor ardor, expresando todo en cada beso. Marinette sintió que le estallaría el corazón, mientras Nathanaël experimentaba el umbral de sus sentidos dispararse de _placer._

Besar a Marinette era un privilegio y un placer, sentir su boca, su piel a momentos, sus manos alrededor de su cabello, el aroma de cuello cuando, en ocasiones, depositaba un beso travieso allí. Marinette era refugio, calor y ternura; y Nathanaël se descubrió inexplicablemente atraído por sentirla un poco más con cada día.

— _Ay_... —ella se sobresaltó y se cubrió el rostro—. Estás muy intenso hoy —murmuró, avergonzada.

Nathanaël no dijo nada, se limitó a apoyar su frente en el hombro de ella.

—¿Me dejas tomar un respiro?

—C-claro —titubeó él, recién percatándose de cómo se estaba comportando. Sintió su rostro arder, inspiró hondo y se obligó a mantener fría la cabeza.

Se quedaron así un rato, antes de que Marinette, ya con los latidos de su corazón más calmos, hallara su voz.

—¿Q-quieres salir?

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, Nathanaël, levantando la cabeza.

—¿Quieres ir al río Sena?

El joven sonrió _, era el lugar favorito de Marinette_ ; inexplicablemente aquel lugar se había teñido de nostalgia para ambos, _porque todo comenzó allí..._

—¿No me estás engañando? ¿O sí? —se cruzó de brazos, Nathanaël—. ¿Cómo sé que no es una broma y lo único que quieres es llevarme de nuevo a los libros?

Marinette rió brevemente.

—Es la verdad —sonrió—. Tienes razón, he sido una pesada con eso, pero... lo hago porque te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti.

Nathanaël se llevó una mano al pecho y se frotó allí.

Auch...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —dijo ella, preocupada.

—No, es que se me acaba de clavar algo aquí dentro cuando dijiste eso. Creo que me robaste el corazón, otra vez...

La joven le devolvió la mirada, divertida, le dio un empujoncito en el hombro antes de subir al alfeizar y sacar su yo-yo.

—Es hora —extendió su mano—. Ven, Nathanaël.

—Esto es poco romántico, ¿sabes? —dijo el muchacho, ya a su lado, sobre el alfeizar—. ¿No es el hombre quien usualmente lleva a la damisela entre sus brazos?

—Son detalles sin importancia —convino, Marinette, moviendo su muñeca—. Además, tú me has salvado antes... ¿recuerdas?

Nathanaël rodeó la cintura de Marinette y le dio un besito en la frente, antes de despejar su rostro de esos cabellos rebeldes. Ella sintió su corazón apretarse.

—Y lo volvería hacer... —contestó él.

 _—Ugh_ —balbuceó ella—. También me estás robando el corazón —murmuró, con una expresión llena de dramatismo.

La sonrisa arrogante de Nathanaël le sacó a Marinette una carcajada.

—¡Eres un creído! Sostente bien, ¿ok?

Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo y Ladybug, sin el antifaz cubriendo su identidad, fue suspendiéndose entre los edificios antiguos de París. Sentía el pecho de Nathanaël sobre su espalda y la tensión de su cuerpo cada vez que tomaban mucha velocidad y altura.

—Debo ser muy pesado —dijo él, cuando faltaba poco para llegar al río Sena—. ¿Sientes tus brazos cansados? ¿Quieres descansar?

—Estoy bien —responde Marinette, lanzando su _yo-yo_ hacia otro edificio continúo—. Ya llegaremos...

Cuando ambos se elevaron en el cielo, se vieron las brillantes aguas del río, que avanzaban con lentitud. Marinette aterrizó en la catedral Notre Dame, en los torreones más altos, donde ningún ojo curioso los pudiera divisar. El viento cálido les despeinó el cabello y Marinette decidió dejarlo suelto.

—Llegamos —la heroína de París hizo su característica pose.

—Definitivamente me gusta más Paris cuando es de noche —respondió Nath, mirando el paisaje parisino desplegarse ante sus ojos, las luces moteadas cruzaban toda la ciudad, como pequeñas estrellas que iban trazando caminitos hacia una fuente de luz más grande, la Torre Eiffel.

Marinette se sentó en el borde, dejando sus piernas al aire. Nathanaël se situó junto a ella y le sonrió.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto estar en el río Sena?

—Pues... —Marinette no pensó que le haría aquella pregunta, bajó su mirada hacia su regazo, echando la mirada hacía años atrás—. Recuerdo que aquí, tú siendo _Evillustrator_ , me invitaste a tu cumpleaños...

Nathanaël hizo una expresión que Marinette no pudo descifrar.

—Ah, ¿fue cuando Chloé vio mis dibujos?

—Sí, hiciste algo muy bonito para mí, esa noche, ni siquiera te había traído un regalo o algo por el estilo. Sólo había ido para salvarte del akuma... Recuerdo que tocabas una linda melodía y solo querías charlar... Fue muy tierno.

Nathanaël negó con la cabeza—. No tengo recuerdos de ese momento, lo siento.

—Mejor —convino, Marinette—. Chat... es decir, Adrien me ayudó a salvarte y te enojaste conmigo.

—¿Te hice daño? —preguntó él, asustado.

Marinette no supo cómo decirle que casi se hundía en una barca.

—Un poco... —al ver el rostro alarmado del joven, se apresuró a decir:— Las emociones negativas son intensificadas cuando eres poseído por un akuma, no tienes discernimiento. Y sólo se actúa por impulsividad, el razonamiento se ve algo opacado; sin embargo... me sorprendió que tú fueras capaz de mantener promesas siendo akumatizado, sin buscar venganza... Nunca quisiste dañarme, solo te había herido...

—Los akumas son un misterio, ¿no?

Marinette asintió.

—Todavía me cuesta comprender qué son...

Se quedaron un momento callados y Marinette retomó el tema de conversación, se inclinó hacia Nathanaël y dejó su mano sobre la de él.

—Me gusta el río Sena porque aquí comenzó mi descubrimiento —dijo ella, con un tono de voz afectuoso y sincero.

—¿Descubrimiento?

—Sí, cuando fuimos escogidos como compañeros para la presentación de los castillos, hiciste que me diera cuenta de que no sabía demasiado de nuestros compañeros de clase, porque estuve mucho tiempo sólo fijando mi atención en _Adrien..._ Teniendo diecisiete, no vi mayor avance desde mis trece años... Abriste mis ojos, Nath. Y me dispuse desde ese día conocerte mejor y...

—¿...Y?

Marinette se sonrojó un poco, se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, atolondrada.

—Terminé enamorándome de ti.

Nathanaël abrió un poquito sus ojos.

—Me gustó tu sinceridad, tu tranquilidad y tu timidez... —La joven apretó sus puños, nerviosa de lo que diría él—. También tu talento y tu seriedad...

Nathanaël sintió que le estallaría el pecho.

—Estás haciendo que quiera ser cursi contigo, Marinette —rió él y ella se unió a su risa, la joven apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nathanaël y contemplaron el paisaje de luces que se desplegaba frente a ellos.

—Tú también abriste mis ojos, Marinette —dijo Nathanaël, minutos después—. Me motivaste a ser más confiado de mis habilidades y no menospreciarlas, ser más abierto y no encerrarme en mis pensamientos. Gracias por eso, me ayudaste a crecer. Creo que también aquí, en este río, empezamos a descubrirnos, ¿no crees?

Marinette lo observó atentamente y, con la brisa de verano colándose entre sus cabellos, con su mente y corazón en un mismo sentir; no sopesó demasiado las palabras que diría, porque por primera vez concibió que diría lo más honesto en sus diecinueve años de vida.

—Siempre... Quiero estar contigo siempre, Nath —suspira, como si una parte de ella se hubiese marchado con cada palabra, sintió que le faltaba el aire y el corazón tembló en su pecho.

Él sonrió con infinito cariño, antes de besar su frente.

—Yo también. Quiero estar siempre contigo, Mari.

Se miraron y ese acuerdo tácito y mutuo los enlazó más de lo que imaginaron.

Cuando se despidieron, en el mismo alfeizar del ventanal, con un besito breve y un _hasta pronto,_ no comprendieron hasta entrada la noche que se habían confesado de una manera mucho más diferente de lo que habían hecho antes; era la primera vez que admitían, ambos, querer estar siempre juntos como un compromiso. Y que el pasar de los años, no detendría nunca cuánto se querían y respetaban.

Marinette dio un salto en la cama y Tikki estuvo al borde de caer; la joven se paseó inquieta, con el pecho bullendo de actividad allí dentro, con las manos en el rostro e impresionada de sí misma y de Nathanaël. Y a su vez, Nathanaël miraba el cielorraso de su habitación, sin lograr pegar un ojo siquiera, ansioso y avergonzado.

Ambos comprendían que sus palabras habían hecho estragos en el otro.

 **.**

—Marinette, deja ya de mirar la hora, es temprano aún —dijo, Sabine, sirviendo un poco de zumo de naranja—. Y deja tu pie tranquilo, por favor

La joven se detuvo en el acto y la risa de Sabine hizo sonreír a su esposo.

—Lo siento, mamá, es que...

—Lo sé, lo sé, Nathanaël está rindiendo su examen; tienes que estar tranquila, así le demostrarás a Nathanaël que confías en sus capacidades.

—La base de una relación es confiar en las decisiones del otro —aconsejó su padre—. Siempre que éstas sean razonables, ¿no es así, querida?

—Así es, amor mío.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior, mirando su taza de leche con galletas. Resultaba obvio para Marinette pensar que sus padres poseían más experiencia cuando se trataba del amor y del avance de una relación, su matrimonio mantenido hasta hoy era la clara muestra de ello, además del profundo respeto y confianza que se profesaban mutuamente. Recordó la noche cuando estuvo con Nathanaël en el río Sena y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, después de aquella confesión, no podían ambos evitar ponerse nerviosos.

La joven suspiraba a menudo, sacando risas por parte de Alya cada vez que la escuchaba; entonces le lanzaba una broma y Marinette se ruborizaba hasta las orejas, avergonzada por la suspicacia de su amiga.

—¿Puedo preguntarles algo?

—Claro, cariño —respondió su padre, leyendo el periódico como de costumbre.

—¿A qué edad se casaron? ¿Cómo supieron que era el momento indicado?

Sabine se trapicó con el agua que bebía en la cocina y Tom sin querer rompió la hoja al pasar a la siguiente página. Hubo un silencio atronador y ninguno de los dos supo cómo continuar. Sabine se sentó junto a su esposo, dando una mirada de soslayo que dejaba entrever a su marido que retomara la conversación; tanta fue la perplejidad para el pastelero, que tuvo que recibir una patadita reactiva bajo la mesa.

—B-bueno... Es difícil responder esa pregunta, hija mía.

—¿Por qué?

Sabine sonrió.

—Porque tu madre y yo nos distanciaba casi un continente entero. Son situaciones que suelen no ser cotidianas. Cuando ella volvió después de meses comunicándonos solo con cartas, supe que de verdad no quería sentirla lejos de mí y decidí proponerle matrimonio, porque estaba dispuesto a cuidarla, amarla y respetarla _siempre._ Es... casi como dar un salto de fe, nunca podremos decir con toda seguridad que estamos listos para algo, "ese tiempo indicado" siempre dependerá de cuánto quieres algo o a alguien. El matrimonio es más que solo querer a esa persona.

Marinette abrió sus ojos y su corazón se contrajo entre el mediastino de sus pulmones, abrumado, al escuchar esa palabra en particular

—¿S-siempre?

Sabine decidió tomar la palabra:

—Tu padre dijo bien, muchas veces, Marinette, el amor no suele ser fuegos artificiales, sino que llega tan suave y despacio que resulta difícil expresar lo mucho que amas a esa persona cuando te das cuenta. Sabes que ese hombre es el indicado cuando hayas calma en tu corazón al estar con él, cuando puedes confiar plenamente en él, no existen secretos y resulta ser un _amor_ bondadoso y gentil —Sabine colocó una mano sobre la de Marinette, mirándola a los ojos—. Tú solamente amas una parte de esa persona en este momento, cuando decides compartir el resto de tu vida con ese hombre, sabrás que el amor es mucho más que sentir cosas agradables en tu corazón, se basa en el perdón, el conocerse mutuamente y entregar todo de ti.

Marinette sintió el calor expandirse por su rostro, pestañeando un poco, intentó retirar la abrumadora sensación que la embargó. El amor que sentía por Nathanaël se estaba expandiendo caliente por su pecho.

—Yo tenía veinte años cuando me casé con tu madre —rió Tom, cruzado de brazos—. Recién estaba aprendiendo cómo se trabajaba en las pastelerías, ¿recuerdas amor?

—Recuerdo que siempre te pedía cuidar tu ropa del aceite —sonrió Sabine—. Y me asustaba cuando llegabas quemado por los hornos.

—Nada que impidió convertirme en un experto —se jactó el hombre, con grandes carcajadas llenas de orgullo pastelero.

—Mamá, ¿qué edad tenías tú?

—Diecinueve... Era una joven muy ensoñadora —rió.

 _Vaya..._

Marinette había cumplido esa edad hacía un mes. Nathanaël era mayor por unos meses. Ambos tenían diecinueve años.

—Ahora bien, ¿por qué nos preguntas esto, hija mía? —quiso saber Tom y ella se puso nerviosa.

Marinette negó con la cabeza vehemente, se tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja y se paró de la mesa.

—¡Por nada! Y-yo iré a la escuela, tengo el último examen hoy y... —Le dio un beso a su padre y a su madre en la frente, antes de salir por la puerta, tanto fue su nerviosismo, que tropezó en el umbral y estuvo a punto de caerse.

—Já, ¡qué torpe soy! ¡A-adiós! ¡Los quiero!

El portazo retumbó en la sala y el silencio posterior resultó apremiante y necesario para razonar. Sabine tomó un sorbo de su café, con una sonrisa difícil de precisar.

—¿Crees que... —comenzó Tom, algo inquieto por el tema de conversación.

—Oh, no, querido —negó su esposa, intentando tranquilizarlo—. No creo que Nathanaël le haya propuesto matrimonio a nuestra hija...

Tom suspiró.

—… pero sí pudo ocurrir que ambos se hayan dado cuenta que más de un año de relación sin formalidades ya fue suficiente. La familia de Nathanaël y él mismo se ven bastante serios, no creo que a Nath le agrade compartir tanto con Marinette sin sentir que se haya comprometido con ella más seriamente.

Tom daba golpecitos en la mesa con sus prominentes dedos.

—Y si deciden casarse, ¿qué haremos? No quiero que la luz de mis ojos se marche tan pronto de casa, ¡eso es imposible!

—Tranquilo, querido, sólo son suposiciones. Bebe tu café antes de que enfríe, no querrás estar sin ánimos en el trabajo, ¿verdad?

Tom se acercó la taza a los labios, tomó un sorbo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Ug, está frío.

Sabine suspiró; el amor era también calentar más agua y preparar más café, cuándo su esposo se distraía leyendo el diario.

 **.**

Manon balanceaba sus piernas al compás de la música, tarareando por lo bajo, inspirada y entusiasmada mirando cómo el chico, a su lado, trazaba de forma tan bonita y elegante el lápiz sobre el papel. La pequeña terraza que los padres de Marinette instalaron en el balcón, se convirtió en el lugar favorito de Manon para dibujar junto a su artista favorito.

—Whoa —suspiró, al ver la silueta de una bailarina de ballet frente a sus ojos—. ¡Te ha quedado muy bonita! ¡Quiero otro dibujo! Este lo pintaré, ¡quiero uno donde ella esté sentada atando sus zapatillas de ballet!

Nathanaël sonrió, entretenido, dibujar para los niños nunca dejaría de ser aburrido; solían maravillarse con la sencillez y lo simple de los dibujos. Y admiraban más el trabajo que había para lograr aquella forma, resaltando lo positivo, más que lo negativo. Volvió a tomar una hoja blanca, empezando otra vez. Junto a él estaba Marinette, un poco celosa, porque toda la atención estaba en Manon. Cada vez que la niña veía el pelirrojo en la casa de su cuidadora, se abalanzaba a él, lo saludaba con un besote en las mejillas y lo arrastraba a sus juegos de princesas, príncipes, reinos perdidos por la maldad y reyes holgazanes. Era entonces cuando Marinette tomaba un papel más pasivo en sus conversaciones, limitándose a comer helado y viendo a su novio hurtado por una niña de casi once años.

Ella suspiró, como enamorada esperando a su amado, después de tanto tiempo de espera.

—Tranquila —Nathanaël se recargó en su hombro, juguetonamente, sentado en la cerámica junto a ella—. Estoy aquí, ¿quieres un dibujo también?

Marinette imitó la sonrisa del joven, maravillada otra vez por cómo se relucían sus ojos turquesa bajo la luz del sol. No importaba cuánto se lo dijera a ella misma, pero los rasgos de Nathanaël se veían tan delicados y elegantes, masculinos y agradables de observar, que podría quedarse minutos enteros apreciando como caía su cabello a cada lado de su rostro, la forma de sus gestos y miradas.

—Hey, Nath, ¿por qué haces eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, él, sin apartar la mirada de su novia.

—Todas las chicas que me has dibujado, tienen el rostro de Marinette.

Nathanaël abrió sus ojos y se volvió, solo para ver lo evidente. Marinette no aguantó la curiosidad y se abalanzó a observar, tirando su tronco sobre las piernas de Nath.

Tomó uno de los bocetos y se sonrojó, vio los demás sintiendo su pecho arder.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Tanto os gustáis?

—¡Manon! —chilló, Marinette, incorporándose—. Eso no se dice, ¡es de mala educación!

—¿Qué? —protestó ella—. ¡Yo no dije nada!

—Manon tiene razón —interrumpió, Nathanaël con la tranquilidad acostumbrada—. Me gusta mucho, Marinette y no hay otra chica más bella que ella. Por eso dibujé su rostro. Tiene una mirada angelical que ya no se encuentra tan a menudo... y una linda sonrisa, ¿no crees, Manon?

La susodicha no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba.

— _¡Puaj!_ —exclamó, Manon—. Son demasiado cursis, como mis padres. Iré por un vaso de jugo.

Se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina corriendo. Y los dos se quedaron a solas en el balcón, la brisa de verano despeinó el cabello de Nathanaël, emanando ese rojo tan intenso que recordaba al atardecer. Marinette miró de soslayo los dibujos, en algunos, la bailarina llevaba el cabello suelto y apenas acariciaba la parte baja de sus hombros descubiertos.

—Es verdad —dijo él, pensativo, mirando los bocetos dispersos por la cerámica. En todos ellos anidaba la sonrisa de Marinette.

—¿En serio crees que soy bella?

Nathanaël la miró a los ojos y Marinette sintió la profundidad de su mirada atravesar su corazón.

—He tenido muchas ganas de dibujarte, Marinette... ¿modelarías para mí?

La joven abrió ligeramente sus ojos, sintiendo la sangre bullir por sus oídos, sorprendida de la solicitud.

—Pe-pero yo...

Nathanaël estiró su mano, tomando entre sus dedos los mechones negruzcos, desatados y revueltos, que tanto le gustaba tocar. El cabello de Marinette lo volvía loco.

—Todo este tiempo he podido dibujar todo lo que me rodea, menos a ti, Marinette. Tú eres hermosa...no dudes de ello jamás.

Y allí dentro, donde residía su corazón, se volvió más tibio que nunca.

Sólo Nathanaël decía palabras tan llenas de amor.

—C-claro, sí —apretó la tela de su falda, ansiosa—. Q-quiero modelar para ti.

Nathanaël elevó la comisura de sus labios, complacido, y ella amó su sonrisa.

—Ven por la tarde, mis padres y mi abuela irán a ver una obra. Te espero —se inclinó y le dio un beso tibio y corto.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, Marinette, al verlo ponerse de pie.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo, el señor Tenard me entregará mi paga... —contestó, mientras buscaba su bolso. Cuando lo halló, lo colgó sobre uno de sus hombros.

Marinette se levantó deprisa, tomó al joven del cuello de su camisa y le dio otro beso, desbordada de amor; sintiendo que todo en ella se rendía ante él.

—Iré —suspiró.

—Te espero en la tarde, entonces...

Él la miró una última vez y entró, se despidió de Manon y se marchó. Marinette lo observó desde el balcón, hasta que su silueta fue desapareciendo por la lejanía.

 _Ya sentía a Nathanaël con demasiada intensidad en su ser;_ que solía cuestionarse si tal ímpetu residía en lo prudente...

— _Vaaayaaa_... —dijo, Manon, apareciendo a su lado con un vaso en sus manos—. Como dice mi madre, de verdad _el amor te pegó fuerte y grande._

Marinette, con el mentón apoyado sobre sus brazos y sin prestar atención a las palabras de la niña, se limitó a contemplar la inmensidad de la ciudad con cierto aire de nostalgia y pesadez. No importara lo que Nathanaël hiciese, ella quería estar con él, ahí, _siempre. Por primera vez se sentía tan segura de sus sentimientos,_ tanto así, que llegaba a rozarlos con la yema de sus dedos.

—Cuando te enamores, Manon —dijo ella, mirándola con infinito cariño—. Comprenderás lo hermoso que es el amor. Es algo que necesitamos siempre, es como nuestro alimento, como la luz y el agua que las flores necesitan para crecer y florecer. El amor nos permite ser más felices y compasivos.

La muchachita, con esos enormes ojos ámbar que admiraban a Marinette con asombro, sacó conclusiones apresuradas; supuso que sus padres se habían sentido de la misma manera y que, gradualmente, terminaron casándose por no ser capaces de contener todo ese enorme amor. Y _por ello_ decidieron concebir un pequeño bebé, _¡que era ella, por supuesto!_

—Los hijos... los bebés son producto de ese amor, ¿verdad?

Marinette asintió, ajena a los pensamientos de la niña.

—Hay tanto amor que se convierte en un bebé. Ocurre en tu caso, por ejemplo, Manon. Tus padres se amaban y naciste tú.

—Tú amas a Nathanaël, ¿no es así? —dijo Manon, se llevó un dedo a los labios, meditando.

—Sí, lo amo mucho.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Allí está! —interrumpió la niña, con alegría y sencillez—. Pronto tendrán un bebé y será uno grande, ¿no? Si tanto es ese amor, el bebé será mucho más grande —continuaba Manon, extendiendo sus brazos para así demostrar y enfatizar sus palabras.

Marinette abrió sus ojos—. Oh, n-no, estás confundiendo las cosas. Para tener un bebé se debe...

La joven se interrumpió, frenando su lengua a tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Manon ladeó la cabeza.

—Oh, no, no es nada. Quizá sí, pronto tendremos uno —las mejillas le ardieron y se sintió como una chiquilla de quince otra vez. La timidez de Marinette hizo estallar en risas a Manon.

Era imposible que tuviesen un bebé, pensaba Marinette, puesto que no había hecho el amor, _aún._

 _¿Cómo sería tener un bebé...?_ _¿¡Y de Nathanaël!?_

La imagen de Nathanaël rodeando entre sus brazos a un pequeño de cabello negruzco y ojos turquesa, apareció en su mente y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sintió latir su corazón más deprisa.

Marinette se llevó las manos al rostro, acalorada con la sola suposición. Fue mala idea seguirle a corriente a la pequeña, puesto que, cuando bajaron ambas muchachas a comer algo antes de que Manon partiera nuevamente a su hogar, la pequeña no aguantó más tiempo para comentar a los padres de Marinette su nuevo descubrimiento, mientras cenaba:

—Por cierto, tía Sabine y tío Tom, Marinette y Nathanaël tendrán un bebé por que se aman mucho, ¿no es así, Mari?

Marinette se atragantó con la hogaza de pan que tragaba y su padre, que estaba justo frente a ella, escupió todo el café que bebía.

—¡Puaj! —chilló Manon, asqueada.

Sabine se mantuvo serena pese a todo, aunque su expresión era un poema.

 **.**

Llegó por la tarde, con la ansiedad alimentándose de sus nervios, despojándola de toda tranquilidad. Le picaban la yema de sus dedos y no pudo evitar, antes de marcharse, observarse en el espejo, intrigada todavía por las palabras honestas del muchacho. Saber que Nathanaël la dibujaría, además de encontrarla hermosa y merecedora de retratar, era algo que le costaba comprender. Marinette nunca fue consciente de su físico hasta que conoció a Nathanaël más profundamente y la confianza entre ambos se había vuelto más palpable y presente, en ocasiones, él mismo le decía lo bonita que se veía. El joven tenía una percepción de la belleza que distaba del común de la gente, él veía belleza en las palabras de Marinette, en sus expresiones, en el tono y la melodía de su voz, en sus gestos, en la forma de balancear su cuerpo, cómo caía el cabello sobre su hombro..., cómo fijaba la mirada y cómo se concentraba.

Marinette veía belleza en otras cosas; veía belleza en la textura de una tela, en un bordado, en cómo se acoplaba un vestido al cuerpo... Después de que descubrió a Nathanaël, se maravillaba con la armonía de colores que significaba la presencia de Nathanaël para ella...

Cuando el joven abrió la puerta, luego de escuchar los tímidos golpecitos de su novia, se miraron y ella supo que este encuentro sería distinto a los que acostumbraban a tener. Nathanaël le dio un beso en la frente en el vestíbulo de la casa, antes de decirle que se dirigiese al estudio, Marinette apenas y pudo articular un _hola_ , sin controlar su risa de niña atolondrada.

Nathanaël sonrió divertido al verla nerviosa, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Cuando Marinette subió al tercer piso y entró en la habitación del joven artista, descubrió una silla en el estudio en donde pintaba y dibujaba, la luz del ocaso recortaba el borde de la madera; penetrando a sus anchas por el pequeño cuarto. El calor de los rayos del sol acariciaban su rostro y la piel descubierta de sus hombros.

—Tranquila, no voy a comerte —la voz de Nathanaël sonó tras ella, burlona y contenta—. ¿Quieres té? —le ofreció el tazón humeante.

—G-gracias — ella titubeó, recibiéndolo, sin poder evitar mostrarse nerviosa—. No estoy acostumbrada a esto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —sonrió él—. Y yo tampoco, es mi primera vez.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó, Marinette, de pronto, todavía parada junto a la puerta. Observó a Nathanaël caminar, se sentó tras el caballete que sostenía un lienzo. Sus ojos y su frente sobresalían apenas.

Nathanaël no respondió en seguida, la observó con atención y ella se sintió nerviosa bajo su detallado y apasionado escrutinio. Se removió inquieta en su sitio, esperando la respuesta del joven.

—Porque últimamente me estás volviendo loco, Marinette —suspira, como su estuviese agotado de contener la respiración—. Estoy casi las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en ti, todas las chicas de cabello oscuro me ponen nervioso de verlas, pensando que serías tú, no me puedo concentrar en el trabajo y, cuando duermo, sueño que te hago mía de mil y un maneras...

La joven bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té, impresionada con la última revelación, sintiendo que sus orejas ardían.

—Entonces...

—También te has apoderado de mis dibujos —sonríe él—. Quiero pintarte, _de verdad_ , ya no quiero bocetos sin terminar.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Siéntate, allí, en esa silla. _Y sólo se tú._

La orden era sencilla, pero tan complicada a la vez. ¿Cómo ser ella si ni siquiera era consciente a veces de cómo se comportaba con él? Marinette apretó sus labios, dejó la taza de té sobre una mesita y se sentó en la silla.

—¿Así? —preguntó ella.

Él rió y el vaivén de su risa fue caricia en los oídos de Marinette, tan delicado y atractivo como un susurro en la oreja.

—Así no, Marinette, estás demasiado rígida.

—¿Lo parezco?

—Sí, tus hombros están muy tensos, sólo... sé tú. Intenta charlar algo conmigo, mientras buscas una forma en el cual te sientas más cómoda.

Hubo un silencio, el visillo de las cortinas se hinchaba por el viento suave y cálido del verano y se oían las voces y las carcajadas, a lo lejos, de niños jugueteando quién sabe qué. La tranquilidad sobrevino como un manto tibio sobre el cuerpo de Marinette.

—Nath...

—¿Sí?

—Hoy hablé sobre el amor con Manon —sonrió ella, mirando el atardecer a través de la ventana. El ocaso se derramaba por el cabello de Marinette como pintura ocre.

—¿Fue una buena conversación? —devolvió él, mientras preparaba el carboncillo.

—Sí, tú y yo tendremos un bebé.

Nathanaël detuvo el filo a centímetros de la piel de su pulgar, estuvo a punto de cortarse ante la impresión. No recordaba haberlo hecho con Marinette, ni siquiera le había puesto un dedo encima en todo el tiempo de su relación.

—¿Qué?

—Manon comprendió que el amor que sus padres sentían mutuamente, era tan fuerte y grande, que su padre lo derramó en su madre y se convirtió en un bebé —Marinette se desató la trenza que llevaba sobre uno de sus hombros—. ¿Y sabes lo que me ha dicho? Dijo que tú y yo tendríamos uno pronto, porque nos amábamos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Nathanaël sintió una punzada en su corazón.

—¿Quieres ser madre?

El cabello de Marinette había crecido mucho desde el otoño... Las ondas dejadas por la trenza coronaron su rostro, dándole una apariencia mayor que de una chica de diecinueve años. La joven apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla que estaba frente a Nathanaël y dobló sus piernas hasta dejarlas en el asiento. Puso su cabeza sobre su brazo y cerró sus ojos.

El vestido blanco que llevaba, se deslizaba delicadamente por su cuerpo, resaltando cada concavidad y convexidad.

 _Sí, Marinette era muy bonita._

—Supongo que algún día lo seré... —contestó, ya lista y quieta. Y, para la sorpresa de Nathanaël, Marinette situó la mano libre sobre su vientre, como si dentro de ella ya latiese otro corazón, uno más pequeño y débil, pero no por eso menos hermoso y valioso.

Nathanaël sostuvo el lápiz de carboncillo y se dispuso a dibujar, sintiendo que en su pecho bullía un sentimiento indescriptible, que ya llevaba con frecuencia visitándolo, cada vez que escuchaba a Marinette hablar sobre el futuro. Nunca había oído a Marinette hablar sobre la maternidad, pero no era mentira de que la joven, en más de una ocasión, se quedaba observando, perdida en el espacio-tiempo, trajes de boda, ceremonias de matrimonio o esas parejas que ostentaba anillos en sus dedos anulares y cargaban un pequeño bebé. Cada vez que era testigo de eso, sentía apretado el estómago, como si una voz desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, le recordara que era un don nadie, sin estudios aún y sin dinero suficiente para darle a la mujer que más amaba, _todo lo que ella anhelaba._

La felicidad de Marinette se convirtió en su prioridad, desde que prometió protegerla, cuidarla y amarla, esa noche en la torre de Notre Dame.

Nathanaël sí pensaba en el matrimonio, últimamente con más frecuencia que en meses anteriores. Después de cumplir un año y cuatro meses de relación con Marinette, no veía el propósito de alargar más la relación sin un compromiso serio. Estaba completamente seguro de que quería compartir con Marinette más que sus tardes libres...

Inmerso en esos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando la noche se pegaba tras las ventanas. Marinette se había quedado dormida y, cuando la vio temblar en sueño, detuvo el dibujo. Nathanaël se puso de pie, cerró la ventana del estudio y tomó a Marinette entre sus brazos, acostándola en su cama y arropándola con sus frazadas.

—¿Nath? —susurró.

—Estoy aquí.

—No te vayas... quédate, _aquí, conmigo..._ —Marinette se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio en la cama.

Él suspiró, inquieto.

—Marinette, no me pidas _esto...por_ favor.

—¿Por qué no?

—Soy un hombre, Marinette, ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije? Te deseo desde la punta de tus cabellos, hasta la punta de tus pies... No me pidas esto, no seas injusta conmigo —suplicó.

La joven lo contempló en medio de la oscuridad, la luz del exterior se colaba apenas por el visillo de las cortinas y su rostro se veía angustiado, pero _ansioso a la vez._

—Te quiero... —musitó ella, estirando sus brazos hacia él—. No me importa lo que quieras hacer conmigo, yo ya te entregué mi corazón.

—No haré nada que tú no quieras —murmuró, Nathanaël y ella asintió sonriendo con genuino afecto.

Nathanaël se inclinó con suavidad y la besó; un beso demasiado tibio e intenso para desear simplemente las _buenas noches._ Marinette se rindió a los brazos de Nathanaël, a sus caricias pausadas y serenas, cuidadosas y cálidas. Se entregaron todo el amor que tenían al otro y no se avergonzaron por descubrirse mutuamente, más allá de lo físico, más allá de sentir el placer... Se volvieron _uno_ y quedaron atados para siempre.

Cuando amaneció al día siguiente, después de vestirse y desayunar, ambos concibieron que algo profundo y nuevo habían cultivado.

—Pensé que tus padres verían una obra —dijo Marinette, mientras se peinaba el cabello.

—Sí, pero mamá me dejó un mensaje de que pasarían la noche en casa de mis tíos, ellos también asistieron a la obra...

Una taza de leche con café se situó frente a la muchacha, era como si vivieran juntos, en una vida de casados; el nuevo descubrimiento la llenó de entusiasmo.

 _—Já_ —ella sonrió, ilusionada por su pensamiento, tomando la taza entre sus manos—. Es como si fuésemos un matrimonio joven.

Nathanaël bebió un poco de su taza, antes de mirarla a los ojos; admirado porque Marinette irradiaba una felicidad mucho más intensa de la que acostumbraba.

—Te gustaría... ¿te gustaría _serlo?_ —dijo de pronto.

Marinette se detuvo, buscó en los ojos de Nathanaël alguna duda o burla, pero sólo halló seriedad. Le tembló el labio inferior, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Q-qué? —titubeó, casi temiendo de que la taza con leche cayera de sus manos—. Esas no son bromas, Nath-

—No estoy bromeando, estoy siendo totalmente serio.

Hubo un silencio.

—Probablemente estás pensando que somos jóvenes —continuó él, como si nada—. ¿Y eso qué? Nadie se casa siendo un "adecuado" o experimentado-

—¿De verdad me quieres tanto para casarte conmigo?

—Sí, y más de lo que imaginas —confesó Nathanaël, girando su taza humeante de leche con café—. ¿No es el amor lo que basta para casarte? No me imagino compartiendo mis días con otra muchacha, Marinette.

La joven sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Si crees que estoy siendo insistent-

—¡No! —lo interrumpió, agarrando su brazo—. Sí. Sí quiero.

Ahora Nathanaël se quedó callado, apretó uno de sus puños, decidido y siendo sacudido por una ola de determinación.

—Si quedo como el mejor seleccionado en la Escuela de Bellas Artes, este próximo viernes... ¿te casarías conmigo?

—¿Y si no lo logras? —devolvió ella.

—Entonces esperaré un año hasta convertirme en alguien digno de ti y no me dejarás ponerte un dedo encima otra vez.

Marinette rió.

—¿Digno? Ya lo eres, Nath.

—No es suficiente, tengo que ser un hombre competente y con valor o sino...

Marinette levantó una de sus manos y la puso en su mejilla—. No importa tus logros académicos o cuánto dinero ganes, Nathanaël, me enamoré de ti por lo que eres, tu corazón, tus buenos sentimientos y tu bondad. No por tus pertenencias, lo material va y viene, se destruye o se pierde...

Se apreciaron con infinito cariño, sintiendo en sus corazones palpitando el acuerdo tácito habían establecido; como una ilusión prometedora que ya deseaban alcanzar.

 **.**

Marinette estaba en los jardines de la Escuela de Bellas Artes, no habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que Nathanaël ingresó al edificio, para saber los resultados del proceso de selección y admisión, y ya paseaba inquieta, mordiéndose las uñas y mirando su reloj de mano a cada segundo.

 _¡Sentía que los nervios le devorarían el corazón!_

Y no sabía qué diría si Nathanaël no conseguía los resultados que él quería.

—Estaos tranquila, hija mía, todo saldrá bien —aconsejó la abuela de Nathanaël sentada en la banca, junto a ella estaban los padres del joven artista.

—Oh, yo estoy bien —saltó Marinette con excesivo entusiasmo—. Bien estoy, es sólo que...

—Te preocupa —completó la madre del pelirrojo, divertida y enternecida por ver la genuina preocupación de la novia de su hijo—. _Ay,_ los jóvenes, son tan inocentes y sencillos de leer —suspiró.

—Tienes que confiar que todo saldrá de maravillas... —aconsejó la abuela, sonriente.

Marinette detuvo sus pasos, contemplando la gran entrada que seguía desprovista de actividad, todos los estudiantes que habían rendido las pruebas y las entrevistas de ingreso, ya habían llegado para escuchar los resultados.

—Sé que Nathanaël ha quedado en esta escuela, él merece más que cualquiera estar aquí —confesó Marinette—. Él me hizo una promesa y yo, sé que estoy siendo caprichosa o egoísta, pero sólo quiero que él haya sido el mejor de todos, porque así podremos..., podremos...

Dejó la frase a medias, porque el sonrojo y el ardor de sus mejillas la delataron.

—¿... _podremos_? —cuestionó el padre del susodicho, repentinamente intrigado.

Marinette se rió, atolondrada, mientras levantaba sus brazos e intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para evadir el repentino y creciente interés de la familia de Nathanaël.

—¡No, no es nada! ¡Dijo que sería sorpresa!

Marinette no tenía que decir nada para que los tres adultos, expertos en el amor, sospecharan que se _casarían;_ sólo eso explicaba que Nathanaël estuviese ahorrando frenéticamente las últimas semanas. Además de, por supuesto, el par anillos que su madre había encontrado escondidos entre las cosas del chico, mientras ella ordenaba su cuarto.

Pero hicieron la vista gorda de ello, sólo para no arruinarles la sorpresa a ambos.

—Esto, tomaría solo unos minutos, ¿verdad? —insistió Marinette, ahora dando golpecitos repetidos y constantes con el pie, asustada de que tardara tanto el joven en salir.

—No estamos seguros —respondió la anciana—. Nathanaël nos pidió esperarlo aquí.

Pasó una hora y el nudo que Marinette venía sintiendo en su estómago desde el día anterior, no hacía más que crecer. Intentó distraerse, mientras veía a unos niños jugar, cerca de la pileta.

—Ahí viene Nath-

La voz de su madre avisó, Marinette se volvió y vio al muchacho salir de la gran entrada del edificio. Marinette no pudo esperar más, corriendo apresurada y ansiosa, fue por él. La madre de Nathanaël se puso de pie también, pero la anciana la detuvo.

—Creo que es mejor esperar, hija mía, esos dos necesitan estar solos.

Cuando Marinette lo alcanzó, Nathanaël la recibió entre sus brazos, levantándola y haciéndola girar. La joven soltó un gritito y risas, emocionada, mientras se apegaba más a él. Cuando los giros finalizaron, se observaron atentamente, con la respiración irregular.

—¿Quedaste?

Nathanaël puso frente a sus narices una tarjeta de identificación, enseñando su nueva credencial como estudiante de primer año de la prestigiosa Escuela de Bellas Artes de París y ella se quedó sin habla.

—He sido el mejor, tuve la puntuación más alta, Marinette...¡lo logré!

—Oh, Nath —Marinette apretó la credencial contra su pecho, llorosa y feliz por él, sin poder creer que este momento que tanto anheló y soñó había llegado—. Ahora por fin... ahora por fin caminaremos a la par por nuestros sueños.

Y rompió a llorar, incapaz de contener la felicidad que se desbordaba en su pecho; Nathanaël la estrechó entre sus brazos, con los ojos empañados por las mismas lágrimas de alegría que derramaba Marinette.

—Pero ahora lo harás siendo la señora Kurtzberg —dijo él, de manera burlona, intentando hacerla sonreír. Pasó sus manos por las mejillas de Marinette, secando las lágrimas saladas.

—Sí —ella rió—. Me preguntó qué dirán nuestros padres cuando les contemos...sobre nuestros planes.

Nathanaël se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, lo sabremos hoy —respondió y se dieron un besito otra vez _._

 _._

 _Ahora no importaba lo que viniera, ni lo difícil que fuera, estando juntos, amándose por sobre todas las cosas, descubriéndose cada día, ¿qué los detendría?_

 _Porque Marinette y Nathanaël comprendieron que las debilidades de uno se acoplaban a las fortalezas del otro._

 _Y volverían a levantarse, pese a todo, a curarse sus heridas mutuamente y avanzarían juntos, una y otra vez._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por estar siempre presentes, leyendo y dejando sus bellas palabras de apoyo. Llegar al final de esta historia, entre Marinette y Nathanaël, no hubiese sido posible sin ustedes.**

 **Adiós, los quiero mucho.**


End file.
